Entre dos mundos II: la Cámara de los Secretos
by BlueMeanie76
Summary: Les costó casi un año llegar a la conclusión de que no pueden ser enemigos; ahora Severus y Maeve han de demostrar que pueden ser sólo amigos. En medio, secretos, basiliscos, amores reprimidos, maquinaciones y... ¿Gilderoy Lockhart? Pasen y vean...
1. Un verano, quince cartas

**Bienvenidos a la segunda parte de las crónicas de Maeve Murphy. Estamos a punto de sumergirnos en la historia de la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos desde otro ángulo: el de la amistad que Maeve y Severus tienen que reflotar contra la adversidad. Entendiéndose adversidad como un conjunto de circunstancias que incluyen basiliscos, viejos camaradas mortífagos en plena forma, directores maquiavélicos, enfermeras con sorpresa, El Artista Anteriormente Conocido Como Tom Riddle y el hecho banal de que en realidad estos dos supuestos amigos están totalmente enamorados el uno del otro y aún tienen verdades por decirse...**

**Y Gilderoy Lockhart, por supuesto.**

**Preparaos para el viaje, que vienen curvas.**

**Espero que disfrutéis con la lectura de esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndola...**

**(Por cierto: ni soy JK ni me pertenece nada de lo que ella ha creado: si el fruto de su imaginación y esfuerzo aparece en mi historia es sólo para jugar y sin beneficio alguno por mi parte)**

**Y para empezar... Un capítulo epistolar. Porque ¿qué mejor forma de contar un verano que a través de las cartas que se envían unos cuantos viejos amigos?**

**Y porque me hacía ilusión, por qué no reconocerlo XD**

* * *

CAPÍTULO I: UN VERANO, QUINCE CARTAS.

**I**

_Leeds, 6 de Julio de 1992._

_Como podrás imaginarte, he encontrado una forma de poder mantener correspondencia sin dejar evidencias inconvenientes. Entiende que no puedo permitir que estés en posesión de cartas mías a menos que vayan escritas en términos profesionales y a ser posible insultantes. Así que, dado que sé que tu sentimentalismo irlandés te impedirá prenderles fuego como sería lo lógico, tendrás que conservarlas bajo otra forma. Ignoro si te interesan los fósiles pero te informo de que acabas de empezar a coleccionarlos: esta carta está hechizada para transformarse en un fósil de __trimerocephalus procurvus__ en cuanto vuelvas a meterla en su sobre. A mí, desde luego, no se me ocurre nada más aburrido y menos sospechoso que un fósil (con la excepción, quizá, del Director Docente de este Hospital). Dudo que tú tuvieras una idea mejor, y aun en ese caso es obvio que no podrías llevar a cabo el proceso de transformación, así que tendrás que conformarte y cerrar el pico (aunque sé que te costará, ya que ninguna de esas dos sencillas tareas las tienes dominadas). La idea del fuego, sin embargo, sigue pareciéndome la mejor y te animo a usarla. Es lo que yo haré, por si te interesa saberlo._

_Sabrás disculparme que no haya encontrado antes tiempo para escribirte. ¿Recuerdas cuando comenté que estos cursos especializados resultaban más gratificantes para un docente al contar con alumnos matriculados voluntariamente y, en teoría, realmente interesados en la asignatura? Bueno, pues olvídalo. En adelante ya no afirmaré tan a la ligera que Hogwarts reúne a lo más desesperante e imbécil del mundo mágico: los imbéciles del Hospital- Escuela "Tamsin Blight "de Leeds no tienen, desde luego, nada que envidiar a los nuestros. Creo que ésta es la primera noche que consigo no matar a nadie sin tener que recurrir para ello a una poderosa combinación de Filtro de la Paz con Glenffidich. Por cierto, en el caso de que Albus hubiera recibido una carta del Sanador Jefe de este Hospital hablando de un lamentable incidente con uno de los alumnos, te aseguro que no tiene de qué preocuparse: el hechizo que le lancé a ese zoquete es reversible y sus orejas volverán a un tamaño aceptable en, aproximadamente, tres semanas. No pienso aburrirte hablándote del transcurso de las clases; más que nada porque yo mismo moriría de aburrimiento intentando redactarlo. Baste comentar que lo único bueno que puedo decir de mis alumnos es que ninguno de ellos es Neville Longbottom. Por lo demás, Leeds es grande y ruidosa, la gente tiene una irritante tendencia a mostrarse simpática contra la voluntad de uno y está haciendo un calor espantoso._

_¿Qué tal todo por Berlín? Recibí una carta de Minerva hablando de un incidente en lo que he podido deducir que era el Metro. No estaría bien por mi parte sentir un placer perverso y vengativo al imaginarme a la jefa de Gryffindor reprendida por los empleados de seguridad tras armar un atasco en el torno y jamás, __jamás__, reconoceré públicamente tal cosa. Pero, entre nosotros, gracias por llevarla al Metro y facilitarme esa gloriosa imagen mental._

_Confío en que tu inmersión en el (no lo dudo) fascinante mundo del apareamiento de los demiguises esté siendo más productiva que mi acercamiento (forzoso) al descorazonador futuro de la profesión médica. Espero recibir pronto noticias tuyas, a ser posible con más anécdotas humillantes con las que poder cerrarle la boca a Minerva cada vez que presuma de su triunfo de este año a lo largo del siguiente curso._

_Atentamente_

_SEVERUS_

_PD: Supongo que ese loro decrépito que es nuestro director ya te habrá informado de que un año más ha rechazado mi solicitud para la plaza de DCAO. ¿Te habrá comentado, por casualidad, quién es el patético desastre docente que con el que piensa deleitarnos este año? Simple curiosidad; a estas alturas su empeño en relegarme ya __apenas__ me molesta._

* * *

**II**

_Berlín, 9 de Julio de 1992._

_Querido Severus:_

_Muy buena la idea de los fósiles. Ahora ya tengo un motivo más para discutir con Prissy cuando vuelva a Hogwarts y tengamos que decidir cómo y dónde colocarlos. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco._

_(Por si no te has dado cuenta, en el párrafo anterior trataba de ser irónica.)_

_Para tu información, mi inmersión en el fascinante mundo del apareamiento de los demiguises está siendo de lo más gratificante (es horrible lo mal que suena esto cuando lo lees del tirón, ahora que lo pienso). Ingeborg Hahn, la directora del Animalario Mágico de Berlín, es una magizoóloga increible además de una muy agradable compañía. Puedo decir lo mismo de Wolfgang Wittengeld, el coordinador de programas de cría. El veterinario jefe, en cambio, es básicamente un gilipollas de padre y muy señor mío. Se llama Rainer von Schslösser y es la clase de persona que se presenta diciéndote que "sus 104 primeros apellidos son ilustres". Quizá deberías hablarle de él a Lucius Malfoy cuando vayas a visitarle el próximo mes: estoy segura de que son algo así como almas gemelas separadas al nacer (espera: he dicho "almas" sin ninguna evidencia de que gasten de eso. Olvídalo). _

_Von Schslösser aparte, éstas están siendo unas semanas muy gratificantes en lo profesional y cada día que pasa me cargo de nuevas ideas. Ideas que no se cómo voy a llevar a cabo, por cierto. Una de las técnicas exitosas que han utilizado con especies de cría difícil ha sido proyectar a los especímenes nacidos en cautividad imágenes de parejas copulando en su entorno natural. ¿Se te ocurre cómo abordar la petición de medios a Minerva sin que parezca que trato de instaurar en Hogwarts el reinado de la pornografía? Porque a mí no. De hecho ni siquiera puedo pronunciar la palabra "cópula" delante de ella sin que se atragante._

_Aparte de eso, te contaré que la pensión en la que nos alojamos, cerca del Animalario, es un extraño palacete barroco en el que los elfos domésticos tienen nombres tan inquietantes como Furtchbar o Bestrafung y parecen agentes de la Stasi en miniatura. He estado haciendo algo de turismo con mis niñeras por el Berlín muggle. Es... extraño, por decir algo suave. Albus todavía puede pasar por una reliquia del movimiento hippy, pero me temo que la idea que tiene Minerva de "ropa muggle" ya estaba pasada de moda en 1950. Por suerte, Berlín es una de esas ciudades cosmopolitas en las que la gente está acostumbrada a ver de todo y no te mira raro más de dos segundos. Conocí Berlín hace seis años, en el viaje que hice con mi amiga Tess Lockwood después de graduarnos y confieso que ésta es una forma "peculiar" de redescubrirlo. Aquélla fue una experiencia bastante salvaje. Esto, en cambio, es como intentar salir de marcha con tus abuelos (aunque ahora que lo pienso tú no conociste a tus abuelos y dudo mucho de que jamás hayas hecho nada minimamente parecido a "salir de marcha", así que no se si puedes entender lo que quiero decir). En la Neue Nationalgalerie descubrí que Minerva es capaz de entender los más sutiles matices de la transfiguración de objetos pero no puede comprender ni el cubismo ni que la "exhibición de partes corporales indecentes, por muy mal dibujadas y poco identificables que se vean" (sic) pueda llamarse Arte. Esta noche vamos a cenar con algunos de los colegas que ha conocido en su congreso. La media de edad de los asistentes parece rondar los 200 años. Promete ser una experiencia__ fascinante__, sobre todo si comparten los escrúpulos de nuestra bienamada subdirectora en materia de modales. La pobre encuentra "perturbador" que Albus y yo comamos las salchichas bratwurst con las manos, así que en las cervecerías somos los únicos gilipollas que usan cubiertos._

_Albus está razonablemente tranquilo, de lo cual deduzco que no ha recibido carta alguna hablando del incidente de las orejas. O eso, o se ha tomado la charla-coloquio que mantuvimos el otro día sobre los beneficios de la marihuana demasiado en serio (de todas formas, siempre he sospechado que esos caramelos de limón no llevan solo limón)._

_Yo también espero recibir pronto noticias tuyas. Y a ser posible, que no sean una petición de que te busquemos un abogado defensor._

_Con afecto_

_MAEVE._

_PD: Me parece estupendo que pienses destruir mis cartas, pero ya que te escribo sobre papel podrías reciclarlo en lugar de quemarlo. El planeta se está yendo a la mierda, ¿sabes? Muestra un poco de sensibilidad. Además, sin investigas seguro que descubres que la celulosa te sirve para alguna de tus pociones._

_PPD: Albus no ha querido decirme quién es el nuevo profesor de DCAO, pero asegura que será un gran fichaje para Hogwarts. ¿Crees que debería tener miedo?_

* * *

**III**

_Santorini, 11 de Julio de 1992_

_Mae: no sé cual será la opinión de los teólogos del Vaticano al respecto esta semana, pero el Cielo es un lugar físico y se sitúa en las islas griegas. PUNTO. No quiero marcharme jamás de Santorini. De vuelta a Londres me esperan una serie de decisiones importantes que me encantaría olvidar para siempre mientras echo raíces aquí, borracha de serenidad y de ouzo noche tras noche._

_Como te conté en mi última carta, mi padre me ha hecho la (esperada) oferta de unirme a su bufete. No es que sea una gran sorpresa, ¿verdad? Puede decirse que empecé la carrera de Derecho sabiendo que algún día recogería su testigo en Adams, Lockwood & Strathairn. La cosa es que, ahora que es poco menos que un hecho, no estoy tan segura de que eso sea lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. Ya sabes: amasar dinero representando legalmente a empresas que se dedican a amasar dinero. Te conté que Paul me animó a solicitar una de esas becas del Ministerio de Exteriores, ¿verdad? Pues me la han concedido. Un año como asistente del asistente de alguien en el Tribunal de La Haya. Derecho Internacional, Mae, lo que siempre me ha atraído pero nunca consideré porque, ya sabes, mi destino estaba en Adams, Lockwood & Strathairn, donde lo más importante que haré para la humanidad, con un poco de suerte, será sacarle una pasta a Mick Jagger en una demanda de paternidad. _

_Derecho Internacional. Y todo porque Paul me animó a demostrarme que podía conseguirlo._

_Ahora me da miedo aceptar y tener que trasladarme a Holanda. Por Paul. Pero no __por dejar a Paul__, sino todo lo contrario. Porque Paul está dispuesto a dejar también su trabajo y venirse conmigo. A "cambiar de aires una temporada", dice. Y yo estoy tan dispuesta a permitirle que lo haga, tan deseosa, que casi me doy miedo. ¿Te lo puedes creer? No solo llevo casi un año con el mismo tipo sino que estoy pensando seriamente en empezar mi vida y mi carrera desde cero con él a mi lado. Me duermo por las noches abrazándole y pensando "Dios, que sea él, que no haya ningún otro más". No sólo he encontrado al hombre perfecto para mí sino que me ha llegado la madurez justo a tiempo para saber darme cuenta. Es atractivo, es simpático, es brillante, es leal, está bueno y folla como un demonio. Y además está dispuesto a seguirme a Holanda sólo porque el Tribunal de La Haya es importante para mí. _

_Releo el párrafo anterior y quiero morirme de la vergüenza. Creo que ya puedo hacerlo oficial: me he enamorado, Mae. ¿Estaremos ante el fin de los tiempos?_

_Cambiando de tema, me alegra muchísimo saber que el OHB y tú estáis manteniendo correspondencia. Es tan... deliciosamente victoriano... _

_Vale, Mae, ahora en serio: ¿amigos? ¿Sólo amigos? ¿Desde cuando alucinas? Puedes ser su amiga pero no sólo su amiga. Y lo sabes. Pero si todavía le recuerdas encima de ti con todo lujo de detalles acerca de longitud, textura, calor y sentimiento, joder... ¿Crees de veras que vas a poder conformarte sólo con su amistad? Te diré lo que pienso : __¡JA!__ Espero que este paso que habéis dado no vaya a traerte más sufrimiento a la larga. Espero que mi eterna teoría resulte ser cierta y sólo sea cuestión de tiempo que la verdad se destape y tú me escribas para decirme que habéis pegado el polvo del siglo y que os amáis y que, por tanto, yo tenía razón y tú no. Ese día será grandioso para mí. Ese día, Mae, esté donde esté, me pondré a dar saltos como una enajenada y gritaré "¡Sí, sí, sí!" aunque la gente me mire raro. Sabes que me encanta tener la razón y que esa obstinación tuya en quitármela respecto al OHB es una espina clavada en mi costado que lleva años jodiéndome._

_Lamento muchísimo que no sea seguro que nos vean juntas, de lo contrario me habría encantado ir a verte a Berlín y presentarte a Paul. O invitaros a ti y a los dos vejestorios a pasar una semana con nosotros en Santorini (aunque sinceramente no sé cómo iba a reaccionar esa Minerva al ver una playa nudista: ¿de verdad le parece "obsceno" que la gente coma salchichas con la mano? ¡Dios, ardo en deseos de conocer a esa tía!)_

_Intenta disfrutar Berlín todo lo que puedas y no trabajes demasiado, que te conozco. Un beso muy fuerte. Te quiere_

_TESS_

_PD: No estoy diciendo con esto que vaya a casarme, ¿eh? No te equivoques. Pero en el __hipotético__ caso de que algún día me diera por pensar en hacerlo, la boda sería aquí. Este lugar es el Paraiso. Y, aunque a Adán y Eva no les fuera demasiado bien, creo que el Paraíso es un lugar excelente para que un matrimonio eche a rodar. _

_Hipotéticamente__, insisto._

* * *

**IV**

_Hogwarts, 14 de Julio de 1992._

_Querida Maeve._

_Los animalitos y yo te echamos mucho de menos. Se están portando todos muy bien, incluídos Cástor y Pólux (aunque el sr. Filch no esté de acuerdo conmigo en esto). E incluido también el occamy macho, te diga lo que te diga la profesora Sprout en la carta que te está escribiendo. Ya sabes que tiende a exagerar mucho en lo que respecta a sus plantas. El pobre Bintang solo estaba aburrido y por lo visto a los occamys les da por comer cuando se aburren. También es posible que estuviera un poco más suelto de la cuenta, pero eso es culpa mía. Al pobrecito le hacía falta ejercicio, eso saltaba a la legua._

_Me ha encantado ese libro que me has mandado desde Berlín. Las ilustraciones son muy buenas y esos pajaritos parecen criaturas encantadoras. No tenía ni idea de que existieran esos preciosos pterodáctilos. ¿Sabes en qué parte del mundo se dan?_

_No puedo detenerme a escribir más. Las babosas carnívoras parecen haberse vuelto locas y están atacando mis berzas. Se supone que son CARNÍVORAS, maldita sea._

_Un abrazo muy fuerte de tu amigo_

_HAGRID._

* * *

**V**

_Hogwarts, 14 de Julio de 1992._

_Querida Maeve._

_Nada más lejos de mi intención que preocuparte en tus vacaciones pero te ruego encarecidamente que llames al orden a Hagrid antes de que tenga que decirle a Minerva que tome medidas disciplinarias contra él. ¿Podrías pedirle que jamás, jamás, bajo ningún concepto, vuelva a dejar suelto a ese maldito pájaro indonesio gigante? Ha habido que declarar zona catastrófica el Invernadero Siete después de que __eso__ pasara por allí._

_Te echamos todos mucho de menos, querida. Sobre todo Poppy, que parece una gata a la que le hayan robado las crías. Aunque sé perfectamente que ya te escribió anteayer, te transmito __otra vez__ sus recuerdos y su preocupación por que comas adecuadamente y te abrigues bien por las noches. También me ha dado recuerdos para ti Sybill. Eso creo, al menos. En realidad dijo algo acerca de su bola de cristal y tu aura más rosa que nunca, pero podría equivocarme: ya sabes que procuro no hacerle demasiado caso, sobre todo cuando huele a ginebra._

_Un gran abrazo y POR MERLÍN, habla con Hagrid._

_Afectuosamente_

_POMONA_

* * *

**VI**

_Hogwarts, 14 de Julio de 1992._

_Estimada profesora Murphy:_

_Si sus malditos gatos insisten en buscar pelea con la sra. Norris me veré obligado a degollarlos. Por lo demás, le deseo una feliz y productiva estancia en Berlín._

_Atentamente_

_ARGUS FILCH_

* * *

**VII**

_Berlín, 15 de Julio de 1992:_

_Querido Severus: _

_Estoy tan emocionada que tenía que contártelo: del Centro de Recuperación de Especies Amenazadas de Tesalónica me han ofrecido un cachorro de mantícora. __Me lo han ofrecido__. Sin que yo lo haya solicitado, sin saber siquiera de su existencia. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa eso? La colección de animales de Hogwarts empieza a tener un prestigio por ahí fuera. __Yo__ empiezo a tener un prestigio por ahí fuera . ¡Y ni lo sospechaba! Es decir... tengo colegas que me aprecian, que han seguido mi trabajo y valoran mi profesionalidad. Creo que voy a echarme a llorar._

_¡Y además vamos a tener un cachorro de mantícora en nuestro zoológico! ¿No te parece maravilloso? _

_Dios, estoy tan contenta que podría ponerme a bailar con Albus. Pero recuerdo bien lo que es bailar con Albus (lo hice en mi graduación en Oxford) así que en beneficio de mi esqueleto me abstendré. En lugar de eso, vamos a ir a cenar los tres con Ingeborg Hahn para celebrarlo y quizá consiga que nos dejen elegir a las jóvenes el sitio: uno que no esté lleno de momias, ya me entiendes._

_No sabes cómo me alegra poder compartir esto contigo._

_Afectuosamente_

_MAEVE_

* * *

**VIII**

_Leeds, 17 de Julio de 1992:_

_El trato continuado con esta manada de imbéciles debe de estar empezando a deteriorar mis funciones cerebrales: juraría haber leído en tu última carta las palabras "maravilloso" y "mantícora" unidas en la misma frase._

_¿Te has vuelto completamente loca? ¿No te basta con sacar a ese asqueroso chucho gigante de tres cabezas del pasillo del tercer piso para exponerlo en tu zoológico que ahora piensas criar a un monstruo cuyo nombre en persa significa "devorador de hombres"? ¿Cuando seas una solterona demenciada te dará por coleccionar cocodrilos en vez de gatos como a todas las locas normales?_

_Creo sinceramente que pasas demasiado tiempo con Hagrid. Háztelo mirar._

_SEVERUS_

_PD: Ya que sospecho que acabarás descuartizada por alguna bestia peligrosa antes de la fecha en cuestión, aprovecho para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños: me parece recordar que era el día 21._

* * *

**IX**

_Berlín, 19 de Julio de 1992._

_Querido Severus: _

_¿Por qué no te vas un poco a la mierda?_

_Con afecto_

_MAEVE_

_PD: tu memoria está bastante mejor que tus modales. Es el día 21, en efecto. Gracias._

* * *

**X**

_Berlín, 21 de Julio de 1992:_

_Querido Remus._

_No puedo creer que seas tan caballeroso de recordar la fecha de mi cumpleaños y tan jodidamente cabrón de recordar también la celebración con la Orden de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños. Entiendo que en su momento te marcara ver que era capaz de tumbaros a todos a whiskys de fuego, pero uno no le recuerda esas cosas a una señorita, desgraciado. Al fin y al cabo, yo no tengo la culpa de que mi genética irlandesa me haya dotado de un hígado de metacrilato mientras vosotros, pobres ingleses con té en lugar de sangre, tenéis que conformaros con uno normal._

_Ahora en serio, eres un encanto (como siempre, __cuando quieres__) por acordarte. Y te diría todo eso de "no tenías por qué regalarme nada" si no fuera porque todavía estoy limpiándome las lágrimas. Es increíble que hayas encontrado un ejemplar del libro de mi abuelo justo en la tienda donde trabajas. "En tierras de Quetzalcoatl" tuvo una tirada muy pequeña en 1921 y no ha sido reeditado desde entonces. Que llegue un ejemplar a mis manos es casi como un pequeño milagro. Y que me haya llegado a través de ti no creo que pueda nunca agradecértelo lo suficiente._

_Hoy tenemos una enorme luna llena aquí en Berlín, así que sé que tardarás unos cuantos días en poder leer esta carta. No puedo evitar preocuparme por ti. ¿Es seguro ese sitio en el que te estás quedando? Ten cuidado, ¿vale? Aunque sólo sea por mí. Te he tenido perdido casi una década y no me gustaría volver a perderte ahora por un descuido absurdo._

_Y piensa también en la pobre señora Hannover, ¿qué poderoso héroe la defendería entonces de los malvados delincuentes que acechan su miserable tiendecita? (sí, eso era sarcasmo, Remus; todavía se me da bien usarlo)_

_Con cariño_

_MAEVE_

* * *

**XI**

_Berlín, 28 de Julio de 1992._

_Querido Severus_

_Una vez más, encuentro tu propuesta de temario para primer curso del todo inaceptable. Creo que poner a chicos de once años a preparar pociones altamente explosivas que se están estudiando en la Universidad Mágica de Suffolk por su poder catalizador en la fusión fría no es en absoluto sensato. Si fuera malpensada diría que tratas de conseguir que el alumnado se extermine a sí mismo._

_Mi congreso de Transformación Aplicada a las Comunicaciones y los estudios de Maeve en el Animalario Mágico ya han concluido, así que en breve dejaremos Berlín. Yo seré la única en regresar a Hogwarts, sin embargo, ya que Maeve ha conseguido convencer a Albus para irse unos días a Gales a visitar a un ex-alumno que cuida dragones. Por lo visto allí tienen otro interesante programa de cría. No pienso acompañarles, por supuesto: creo que ya he oído la palabra "cópula" más que suficientes veces en las últimas semanas._

_Te envío una postal realmente pintoresca: es curioso lo que pueden llegar a entender los muggles como "monumento". Quieren convencerme de que "ésto" tiene una gran relevancia histórica y política dentro del siglo XX pero a mí no me parece más que una pared pintarrajeada. Sospecho que sólo intentan tomarme el pelo._

_Te exijo, una vez más, que reconsideres ese disparatado temario. Hogwarts es una escuela seria, por Merlín._

_Atentamente_

_MINERVA_

* * *

**XII**

_Leeds, 1 de Agosto de 1992._

_El Infierno es un lugar físico y se ubica en el Hospital-Escuela Tamsin Blight de Leeds. Esto, Maeve, es un hecho irrefutable. Si algún día alguien quiere exterminar a la raza mágica en su conjunto (al estilo del Señor Tenebroso pero sin diferenciar etnias o estatus de sangre) será idiota si para ello se molesta en organizar su propio movimiento terrorista. Bastará con soltar a todos estos inútiles por los hospitales del mundo mágico y esperar sentado. Calculo que nos habremos extinguido en tres generaciones, a lo sumo. Estoy sacando una valiosa enseñanza de este curso: si algún día caigo enfermo me operaré con mis propias manos y sin anestesia antes que dejar que cualquiera de estos lerdos me ponga una varita encima. Para que luego diga Minerva que soy "incapaz de aprender de mis alumnos"._

_El Director Docente me ha ofrecido prolongar un poco mi estancia una vez concluya el curso, ya que valoraría mucho mi opinión sobre su programa de "mejoras farmacológicas en pociones con fuertes efectos secundarios". Ni que decir tiene que le explicado -amablemente- por dónde puede meterse su programa de mejoras y el resto de su jodido hospital. Pienso marcharme tan deprisa cuando acabe el maldito curso que dudarán de que haya estado realmente aquí. He pensado en pasar unos días en Warrington antes de viajar a Wiltshire. Ante la sobredosis de glamour decadente que puede llegar a respirarse en la mansión Malfoy, el único antídoto posible es una inmersión previa en la genuina cochambre proletaria de la calle de la Hilandera._

_Espero que tu estancia en Gales resulte interesante. Ignoraba que hubiese por allí algo para ver, aparte de mineros con silicosis._

_Atentamente_

_SEVERUS._

_PD: No te hagas mala sangre por el desconocimiento que muestra Minerva acerca del Muro de Berlín y la historia política del siglo XX en general. Familias como la tuya -no meramente interesadas por los muggles sino realmente involucradas en sus vidas y dispuestas a intervenir si se hacía necesario- son raras dentro del mundo mágico. Minerva, en cambio, es lo normal. Probablemente yo sería igual de ignorante de las realidades ajenas si no fuera mestizo y hubiera pasado parte de mi vida entre muggles. Sé que piensas que debería sentirme afortunado por esta "riqueza cultural". Tranquila, no te lo voy a tener en cuenta: el hecho de que estés loca siempre formó parte de tu encanto._

* * *

**XIII**

_Liverpool, 2 de Agosto de 1992._

_Querida Maeve:_

_Ya puedes dejar de preocuparte porque cometa una barbaridad __en Northampton__ mientras estoy bajo forma no humana. He sido amablemente invitado a abandonar esta ciudad por los tres hijos de la señora Hannover. No deja de ser curioso que la buena mujer no consiga reunirles para Navidad o por su cumpleaños y ver, en cambio, lo rápido que se han organizado para venir a darme la carta de despido (aderezada con unas cuantas amenazas de linchamiento que no voy a tenerles en cuenta; ya sabes que a estas alturas estoy más que acostumbrado). Al parecer, uno de ellos conocía a alguien que conocía a alguien que era hijo de alguien que conoció a mis padres. "¿Lupin? Yo conocí a un John Lupin. A su hijo lo mordió un licántropo, pobre hombre, qué desgracia". Siempre es así. Lo único que varía es el tiempo que transcurre entre que esa frase es pronunciada y yo tengo que hacer las maletas._

_Así que a empezar otra vez. Liverpool no suena mal. Es lo bastante grande como para poder pasar desapercibido una buena temporada y tengo un conocido que sabe de mi problema y ha conseguido encontrarme un trabajo en el puerto muggle, controlando la entrada y salida de camiones. A ver lo que tardan esta vez en hartarse de mí. He alquilado un bajo que dispone de un sótano sin ventanas con las paredes lo bastante gruesas, así que el asunto de la seguridad, que sé que te preocupa, está cubierto. La ciudad me gusta. La gente es agradable y tiene una forma de hablar muy peculiar y graciosa que me recuerda un poco a ti (sé que en estos momentos estás pensando en matarme y farfullando "¿Pero qué dices, majadero? No tiene nada que ver. Todos los malditos ingleses tenéis un oído en frente del otro y no reconoceríais un acento ni aunque os mordiera en el culo", o algo parecido). Estuve el otro día en ese local muggle del que tanto solías hablar, The Cavern; había un concierto de un grupo de versiones y el volumen de la música era atronador, pero pasé un buen rato. Quizá porque muchas de las canciones las conocía de habértelas oído a ti. Recuerdo cómo te escandalizaba que no conociéramos a los Beatles, cómo te gustaba irritar a Alastor Moody con "I am the walrus", que él odiaba, y cómo desde principios del 81 te dio por aquella tan bonita (¿"Blackbird", podría ser?) y la cantabas para ti en voz baja a todas horas y a mí me dio por pensar que era porque te habías enamorado y casi me partiste la cara por sugerirlo._

_Merlín, ¿de verdad hemos sido alguna vez tan jóvenes, Maeve? Si pudieras verme ahora te asustarías: parezco el padre del chico que tú conociste hace 12 años, y eso en mis días buenos. Me encantaría poder verte a ti y comprobar que, tal y como sospecho, tú sigues igual que la última vez que te vi. Las hadas no envejecéis; ni siquiera las hadas de carne y hueso con mala leche y vocabulario de marinero._

_Pásalo bien en Gales y termina de recuperarte de todas esas cosas horribles que sucedieron en Junio. Piensa que son parte del pasado y que allí se quedarán. Piensa que, por fuerza, este próximo curso será más tranquilo que el anterior._

_Afectuosamente:_

_REMUS_

* * *

**XIV**

_Llangollen, 5 de Agosto de 1992._

_Querido muchacho:_

_Hacía un siglo (literalmente) que no visitaba Gales y lo encuentro tan encantador como lo recordaba. La reserva de galeses verdes de Monte Snowdon es un lugar maravilloso y ver a Maeve desenvolverse por ella resulta más maravilloso todavía. En lo físico se parece cada vez más a su madre, pero cuanto más la miro interactuar con las bestias y la escucho hablar, más me recuerda a mi viejo amigo Declan. Canta como él, blasfema como él y, desde luego, bebe como él. ¿Recuerdas a "Burbujas" Thatcher, aquel rubito menudo de Gryffindor al que uno de tus Slytherin hizo tragarse una pastilla de jabón en la primera semana del curso del 81? Tendrías que ver la impresionante pared humana en que se ha convertido. Mide en torno al metro noventa y cinco y estoy seguro de que ha desarrollado músculos que no se recogen en los tratados de Anatomía. Pues bien, Maeve es capaz de tumbarlo a Ogdens incluso a él. Dylan Gwynn, el director de la reserva, asegura que no había visto beber así desde la última vez que Declan Murphy lo dejó a él al borde del coma etílico. Y le creo._

_En otro orden de cosas, me ha llegado una carta inquietante del Sanador Jefe del "Tamsin Blight". ¿Alumnos hechizados? ¿Pociones que bordean la ilegalidad en este hemisferio? ¿Sugerencias de usos inauditos para el esfínter anal del Director Docente? Le he contestado que tiene que estar hablando de __otro__ Severus Snape sin que se me caiga la cara de vergüenza al escribirlo, pero creo que a finales de Agosto, cuando volvamos a vernos, vas a tener mucho más de lo habitual para contarme, hijo._

_Afectuosamente_

_ALBUS._

_PD: utilizo el halcón de Maeve para mandarte esta carta debido a que Fawkes está atravesando por otra de sus etapas de decrepitud absoluta. Por supuesto, desconozco totalmente si Saighead lleva otra carta para ti escrita por alguien que no soy yo. Y tampoco tengo sospechas de ninguna reconciliación amistosa por la que alegrarme hasta extremos que no te imaginas. Si te pido que en beneficio de todos (de ti el primero) tengas muchísimo cuidado es por si acaso y en un sentido general e hipotético, querido muchacho. _

_Sólo por si acaso._

* * *

**XV**

_Llangollen, 6 de Agosto de 1992._

_Querido Severus._

_Puedo jurarte que YO no le he dicho nada al viejo de que ahora volvamos a tratarnos cordialmente y que no ha usado la Legeremancia conmigo. Estoy igual de convencida de que la información no ha salido de ti. ¿Tienes, entonces, alguna explicación para que el cabrón lo haya averiguado de todas formas? Cuando me pidió que Saighead te llevara su carta __de paso que iba a entregar la mía__ y fui capaz de volver a encajarme la mandíbula, le pregunté si no le da cierto asco saberlo siempre todo. El hijo de puta se limitó a sonreír como suele hacer, como si sólo fuera un vejete inofensivo adicto a los caramelos y no hubiera roto un plato en su puñetera vida. A veces le odio._

_No conocía Gales y lo estoy encontrando muy hermoso. La reserva de Monte Snowdon es una maravilla y Dylan Gwynn no tiene nada que envidiarles a los expertos de Berlín. Claro que no me sorprende lo más mínimo: formarse junto a mi abuelo es un criterio de calidad inequívoco. También me lo estoy pasando en grande con "Burbujas" Thatcher, es un chaval muy divertido. La verdad es que suena un poco raro referirse a semejante armario empotrado de hombre con el apodo de su infancia, pero lo miro (desde abajo: es altísimo) y todavía creo verlo escupiendo jabón durante el primer castigo que cumplió conmigo. Será porque su entusiasmo sigue siendo el de un niño de once años. Y su hígado también: parece mentira, con lo grande que es este muchacho, lo mal que aguanta el alcohol. _

_Es una sensación extraña y gratificante ésta de saber que tu influencia ha hecho a un chico parte de lo que es; se siente casi como tener un "hijo intelectual". No sé si puedes entender esto. _

_Qué coño: sé que no podrás entender esto ni aunque te esfuerces. Tu influencia a lo sumo habrá hecho de tus alumnos sociópatas en potencia. Y si trato de imaginarte con sentimientos paternales hacia el alumnado sólo se me viene a la cabeza ese cuadro tremebundo de Saturno devorando a sus hijos._

_Supongo que ésta es ya la última carta que te mando. El Lunes Albus y yo volveremos a Hogwarts y es obvio que no pienso escribirte desde allí (ni desde ninguna otra parte del mundo) a ese cubil de hienas en el que vas a pasar unos días. Perdón, ¿he dicho hienas? Lo siento. Las hienas son simpáticas. Tienen una inteligencia asombrosa. Trabajan en equipo. Comen carroña. Compararlas con gentuza como Lucius Malfoy es insultante para ellas. _

_Disculpa mi franqueza, pero me has recordado tantas veces lo mal que se me da fingir que he decidido hacerte caso y no intentarlo siquiera. La sola idea de que tengas que acercarte a esa gente me produce NÁUSEAS, así, con mayúsculas. Si cuando nos veamos a finales de Agosto (y por supuesto en privado) te da por estrecharme la mano para saludarnos como amigos, asegúrate primero de haberte lavado la tuya después de salir de ese antro. A ser posible con ácido sulfúrico._

_No se si te he dicho cuánto supone para mí que podamos volver a hablar en estos términos, aunque sea a través de papel y pergamino. Espero que en persona seamos capaces de no joderlo. Podemos, ¿verdad? Hemos superado cosas peores._

_Con cariño_

_MAEVE._

_PD: Dime que me hiciste caso y has encontrado la forma de reciclar mis cartas, o al menos sus cenizas después de quemarlas. Mi conciencia ecológica me da grandes problemas por las noches a cuenta de eso, te lo creas o no._

_PPD: Albus sigue sin decirme quién demonios es el nuevo profesor de DCAO pero, por algún motivo, parece que le preocupa más cómo me vaya a llevar yo con él que tú. ¿Se ha vuelto loco? Yo me llevo bien con todo el mundo. A menos que sea un completo y lamentable gilipollas. Y Dumbledore no contrataría alguien así para..._

_Oh._

_Bueno, peor que Quirrell no puede ser, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?_

_Dios. Definitivamente, creo que tengo miedo._

* * *

**En serio, no me como a nadie por dejar comentarios. Estoy deseando reencontrarme con todas las maravillosas seguidoras de la primera parte pero también me gustaría que los demás os animarais. Os espero.**

**NOTAS:**

**-Trimerocephalus Procurvus: especie de trilobites.**

**-Tamsin Blight: personaje real del siglo XVII, bruja conocida por sus artes de curandera.**

**-Furtchbar y Bestrafung: "horrible" y "castigo" (más o menos) en alemán.**

**-Stasi: servicio de espionaje de la Alemania Oriental durante la Guerra Fría.**

**-Neue Nationalgalerie: museo de Arte Moderno de Berlín.**

**-Santorini: isla griega del Mar Egeo.**

**-Ouzo: licor griego anisado.**

**-Bintang: "estrella" en indonesio.**

**-Pterodáctilo: dinosaurio volador precursor de las aves.**

**-Tesalónica: ciudad de Grecia.**

**-Por supuesto, el cuadro al que hace referencia Maeve es "Saturno devorando a sus hijos", de Francisco de Goya.**


	2. Encuentros en el callejón Diagon

**Capítulo II: lo malo de ir de compras al callejón Diagon antes del comienzo de curso es que allí está todo el mundo; y debido a eso puedes tener encuentros indeseados, cuando no directamente indeseables.**

CAPÍTULO II: ENCUENTROS EN EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON

-Prissy cree que la joven señorita está mucho más guapa con este vestido. La joven señorita tiene un montón de ropa bonita cogiendo moho en los armarios y sin embargo se empeña en ir vestida con esas cosas todo el rato, como si siempre estuviera trabajando con los animalitos.

Al decir "esas cosas" Prissy había mirado con inequívoco disgusto hacia la cama de Maeve, donde ahora yacían el pantalón y la camiseta que había accedido a cambiarse. Lo cierto es que era un vestido bonito aunque fuera de mercadillo, largo y ligero, con un discreto estampado floral en tonos azules y un recatado escote del que ni siquiera Minerva tendría algo negativo que decir. Y también era cierto que le quedaba bastante bien. Maeve contempló su reflejo sin poder creerse que hubiera cedido a las quejumbrosas presiones de la elfina para que se "pusiera guapa". Cada vez tenía menos claro quién mandaba allí.

-No voy a ponerme esos incómodos botines de tacón para ir al callejón Diagon -protestó cuando la elfina empezó a lanzar otra ofensiva, esta vez a cuenta del calzado- Por Dios, sólo son unas estúpidas compras.

-Prissy no lo cree así. Prissy cree que la joven señorita va a dejarse ver en el callejón Diagon con la profesora Sprout y el señor Hagrid y entonces todo el mundo se imaginará que la joven señorita pertenece a Hogwarts. Prissy cree que un profesor de Hogwarts no puede ir a Londres vestido como para bajar a la cuadra. Prissy cree que la joven señorita debe dar una buena imagen del colegio...

_Y la joven señorita cree que Prissy, definitivamente, se le ha subido a la chepa_, se dijo Maeve con un suspiro, aunque no tan molesta como debería. Prissy le recordaba tanto en algunos aspectos a la tía Frances que dejarse mangonear por ella de vez en cuando era como recuperar parte de la infancia. _Además, qué demonios. Tiene razón. Me veo guapa y tampoco está tan lejos de mi estilo. Es sencillo. No es como si fuese hecha "una dama" ni mucho menos..._

-Y Prissy también cree que la joven señorita debería intentar peinarse apropiadamente. Si la joven señorita dejara que Prissy...

-Eh, eh, eh -la cortó Maeve, volviéndose hacia la elfina y apuntándola con su dedo índice- Alto ahí, chica. Estás a punto de pasarte de la raya. Hemos quedado que mi pelo NO SE TOCA y eso no es ni será nunca negociable. ¿De acuerdo? Y nada de intentar golpearte por esto, o me enfadaré de veras.

Prissy asintió con aire compungido, aunque Maeve tuvo la certeza de que no sería la última vez que los criterios estilísticos de la elfina en materia capilar chocaran contra la intolerancia de ella a que su pelo fuera tocado por manos ajenas. _Con la excepción de ciertas manos, claro. De un único par de manos en todo el mundo. Un par de pálidas, delgadas, elegantes manos de largos dedos cuyo tacto siempre era sorprendentemente frío en comparación con la tibieza del resto de la piel de su dueño. Reconoce que no te importaba que esas manos te deshicieran la trenza y se hundieran entre tus rizos cuando te sujetaba la cabeza mientras tú..._

Prissy dio un grito y un respingo cuando Maeve, sin mediar palabra, se golpeó violentamente en la frente con el talón de la mano.

-¿Está bien la joven señorita? -preguntó alarmada, mientras Maeve movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como un perro que se sacudiera el agua.

Había quedado con Severus en que iban a recuperar su vieja amistad. Tenía dentro de sí suficiente madurez como para adaptarse a este nuevo estado de las cosas y verlo como su amigo _y sólo como su amigo_, dijera lo que dijera la idiota de Tess. E iba a demostrarlo. Aunque para ello tuviera que matarse de hipotermia a base de duchas heladas o partirse la crisma espantando por las bravas todos los abundantes y recurrentes pensamientos _demasiado amistosos_ que se le pasaban por la mente. _Solo porque la jodida rubia haya tenido dos millones de novios no significa que tenga que tener siempre la razón en cuestiones amorosas. Esta vez no la tiene. No consentiré que la tenga. Como que me llamo Maeve Murphy que no._

-Me pareció notar un mosquito -explicó con sequedad, mientras se calzaba sus sandalias de cuero.

Un rato después, Prissy observó con curiosidad, preocupación y cierta suspicacia a su ama predilecta mientras ésta abandonaba sus habitaciones. Estaba segura de que, gracias a su celo profesional, esas dependencias estaban libres por completo de mosquitos. Y también de que nunca, en toda su vida, había oído de un amo que se autocastigara en presencia de su elfo doméstico.

Desde que le había dado por coleccionar fósiles, a la joven señorita se veía bastante más feliz pero mucho, muchísimo más rara.

* * *

Cuando Maeve entró en la Sala de Personal pertrechada con un bolso de cuero en bandolera, un chal por si refrescaba -a insistencia de Prissy- y la lista de cosas que tenía que comprar, Hagrid y Pomona Sprout ya la estaban esperando hacía rato, impacientes.

-Ya era hora, querida -la reprendió la profesora de Herbología- Tenemos que darnos prisa si no queremos tener que aguantar luego todas las colas. A estas alturas de Agosto, Diagon estará lleno de chicos equipándose para el nuevo curso.

-Lo siento -se disculpó una azorada Maeve- Estaba discutiendo con Prissy. Tiene ese maldito empeño en que me ponga zapatos de tacón y...

-¿Discutiendo con Prissy?

Las caras de Pomona y Hagrid reflejaban una perplejidad absoluta. Maeve se encogió de hombros como diciendo "sí, ¿qué pasa?"

-¿Discutes con una elfina, niña? -preguntó Hagrid con asombro.

-Sí -replicó Maeve- Constantemente, de hecho.

-Pero, querida, _nadie_ discute con los elfos domésticos. Nadie -insistió Pomona, igual de asombrada

-Eso es porque nadie se las tiene que ver con uno como Prissy, os lo puedo asegurar -Maeve resopló y miró su reloj de pulsera. En efecto, era bastante más tarde de lo que habían planeado- ¿Vamos, entonces?

Sus compañeros aún tardaron unos segundos en salir de su estupor, digiriendo como estaban la información de que un elfo doméstico le discutiera las cosas a su presunto amo.

-Hemos decidido que tomaremos el Flu hasta la chimenea de _Flourish y Blotts _y empezaremos por allí -dijo Pomona- Encontrar los libros que queremos nos llevará un buen rato y...

-Pero pensaba que iríamos a por los libros en último lugar, después de comer -objetó Maeve.

-Ya, querida, pero aquello va a estar impracticable a partir de mediodía -suspiró la profesora de Herbología con fastidio- He leído en la edición matinal de _El Profeta_ que Gilderoy Lockhart estará firmando ejemplares de su último libro a partir de las 12:30.

-¿Quién?

De nuevo se les desorbitaron los ojos al mirarla, como si le hubiera crecido otro par de brazos o se hubiera vuelto de color añil. Maeve resopló, irritada.

-Se os olvida que he estado nueve años sin tener contacto con el mundo mágico, ¿verdad? No tengo por qué saber quién es ese Gil Loquesea...

-Es un escritor famosísimo, niña -le explicó Hagrid- Todo el mundo lo conoce. Todo el mundo en nuestro mundo, al menos. Lo entrevistan en la radio, sale en las revistas...

-De hecho, esa mamarrachada de _Corazón de Bruja_ lo saca en portada cada dos por tres en plan "Hombre más guapo del Año" y tonterías similares -añadió Pomona sin ocultar su disgusto. Su opinión acerca de la prensa rosa mágica era de sobras conocida por todos; especialmente por Bathsheba Babbling, la profesora de Runas Antiguas, suscriptora de dicha publicación y blanco frecuente de comentarios ácidos a causa de ello- Es toda una celebridad. Por lo visto hay millares de idiotas ociosas que suspiran por él, Circe sabrá por qué. Así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es terminar pronto con los libros y evitar la aglomeración de seguidoras de Lockhart. Después de _Flourish y Blotts _ya podremos separarnos...

-Siempre que tú vayas con uno de nosotros, niña -puntualizó Hagrid, mirando a Maeve con aire severo.

La joven soltó uno de sus característicos bufidos de exasperación.

-No es necesario que me lo estéis recordando cada dos minutos. Para eso ya tengo a Minerva -refunfuñó.

De acuerdo con el plan de escolta permanente urdido por la subdirectora, Maeve viajó en segundo lugar, entre Pomona y Hagrid. Acostumbrada sólo a trayectos cortos como el que separaba sus habitaciones del despacho de Dumbledore, el viaje hasta el callejón Diagon se le antojó eterno y estuvo a punto de hacerle vomitar el desayuno. Salió bruscamente de la chimenea de _Flourish y Blotts _tambaleándose y blasfemando de una manera que hizo ruborizarse a Pomona. A Pomona y al resto de clientes que se encontraban en el radio de alcance de la poderosa voz de la joven.

-Vamos, vamos, querida -protestó la profesora de Herbología mientras la ayudaba a sacudirse los restos de polvos Flu del vestido y miraba con cara de disculpa a un dependiente- Vaya lenguaje... ¡Oh, cuidado, aquí viene Hagrid! -exclamó, tirando de ella justo a tiempo de que el guardabosques no se la llevara por delante al salir de la chimenea.

-No hay como un buen meneo en el Flu para espabilarse, ¿eh, niña? -dijo Hagrid, y le propinó a la todavía mareada Maeve tal palmetazo en la espalda que casi la hizo dar de bruces en el suelo- Venga, empecemos cuanto antes. Veo que ya hay mucha gente por aquí.

Pomona desapareció en la sección de Botánica dejando que Hagrid acompañase a Maeve a la de Zoología y Veterinaria. De camino hacia allí pasaron por delante de una cola compuesta casi en su totalidad por brujas de mediana edad arregladas con un esmero excesivo para estar sólo comprando libros. Maeve las miró con curiosidad.

-¿Crees que estarán aquí por lo de la firma de libros? -le susurró a Hagrid- Pero si aún no son las 10:30...

Se le escapó una risilla al ver cómo una de las mujeres que hacían cola sacaba un espejito de su bolso para retocarse los labios con la varita. Hagrid señaló hacia una de las paredes.

-Me parece que sí, mira, ese es...

Maeve siguió con los ojos la dirección indicada por la mano de Hagrid hasta dar con una mesa preparada en un lugar de honor con varios tinteros y plumas y flanqueada por media docena de posters gigantes, todos ellos mostrando la cara de un mago guapo y relativamente joven -en torno a los cuarenta años- acicalado hasta el exceso y cuya estúpida y artificial expresión de conquistador anulaba por completo todos sus atractivos. Maeve sintió que se le desencajaba la mandíbula.

-¿Ése? ¿Ése es el icono sexual de "Corazón de Bruja"? Pero... pero...

Su exclamación y sus carcajadas habían atraído las miradas de las mujeres de la cola. Miradas no precisamente cordiales, por cierto.

-La mayor parte de las brujas lo encuentran... atractivo -le explicó Hagrid, con el aire del que comenta algo muy lamentable y vergonzoso.

-¡No me jodas! -Maeve no daba crédito a lo que veía y oía. El rostro de las fotos mágicas guiñaba cíclicamente uno de sus ojos azules, mostrando al sonreír unos dientes tan perfectamente alineados que parecían estar en formación militar- ¿Te has fijado en esos bucles de efebo ateniense? Madre mía, y.... ¡Dios, estoy por jurar que también lleva rizadas las pestañas! -Hagrid coreó sus risas esta vez, y las miradas de las brujas de la cola se hicieron un poco más hostiles. Advirtiéndolo, Maeve bajó un poco la voz mientras tiraba de su compañero hacia la sección de Zoología- Es decir, no tengo nada en contra de los hombres que se pintan los ojos... Adoro a Robert Smith... Pero eso... ¡La virgen, menuda pinta de memo! ¿Y qué demonios escribe? ¿Novelas románticas?

-Nada de eso. No te lo vas a creer, pero por lo visto es una especie de héroe. Se dedica a ir deshechizando pueblos hechizados y enfrentándose a monstruos temibles...

Maeve, boquiabierta, buscó en el rostro de Hagrid señales de que estuviera bromeando y al no encontrarlas parpadeó con estupor. Su amigo tenía razón: no se lo creía.

-¿Que ese figurín se enfrenta a monstruos temibles? ¿Y qué hace? ¿Pegarles con las tenacillas del pelo?

Las miradas de indignación que replicaron a su nuevo estallido de risas convencieron a Maeve y Hagrid de que era mejor alejarse definitivamente de aquella zona. Sumergidos entre libros que hablaban de su amada especialidad, ambos se olvidaron pronto de Lockhart y sus fans. Maeve encontró en las altas y atestadas estanterías de la sección todas las actualizaciones que buscaba acerca de Ornitología Tropical, Enfermedades Anfibias Raras y Costumbres Alimentarias de la Fauna Monzónica. Además decidió regalarse un libro de fotografías de seres submarinos y un precioso volúmen ilustrado sobre la influencia de los kelpies en el folklore británico. Cuando se reunieron con Pomona junto a la caja registradora media hora después, la cola llegaba ya hasta la puerta.

Después se separaron. Hagrid debía acercarse al callejón Knockturn, donde había una pequeña tienda con una horrenda reputación de comerciar con venenos ilegales que sin embargo vendía el mejor repelente del mundo para babosas carnívoras. Maeve, a quien sus colegas no le permitirían poner un pie en ese callejón ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello, tuvo que seguir a Pomona hasta _El Emporio del Jardinero_. La Herbología no debía de ser la asignatura relajante y tranquila que en general se creía, a juzgar por las necesidades de material de su profesora titular debidas a "incidentes y destrozos" durante el curso pasado. Pomona encargó seis docenas de macetas en distintos tamaños, fertilizante especial para mandrágoras a base de excrementos de dragón, guantes aislantes para recoger las esporas del helecho de fuego y una larga serie de herramientas de aspecto inquietante que parecían más propias de una carnicería que de un invernadero. Maeve no quiso preguntar para qué servían. Ciertos aspectos de la Herbología mágica era mejor no conocerlos a poco sensible que fuera uno.

De ahí se fueron a _El viejo y el mar (todo para el buen pescador desde 1753)_. Maeve y Hagrid necesitaban de vez en cuando trasvasar las criaturas acuáticas a una piscina para limpiar sus tanques y a lo largo del curso anterior no habían conseguido dar con una red a prueba de grindylows. De hecho, habían destrozado tantas que Minerva les había amonestado con severidad por poco cuidadosos, provocando que Maeve se pasara una semana entera de mal humor.

-¿Y no tienen nada en adamantium? -bromeó con el vendedor mientras trataba de decidirse entre seis tipos de red de plata reforzada con hechizos anti-rotura.

Para su sorpresa el dependiente, un mago anciano y larguirucho con la piel curtida por el sol, se puso a consultar en su libro de inventarios.

-En este momento no, pero podríamos encargarlo a Japón si está interesada -replicó el mago, totalmente serio. A Maeve casi se le cayeron las redes de la mano- ¿Verdadero o secundario?

-¿Perdone? -preguntó Maeve, todavía atónita, con un hilo de voz.

-El secundario cumpliría la función para la que usted lo necesita, pero si quiere una red que le dure toda la vida y pueda pasar a sus descendientes, entonces su material es el adamantium verdadero. El presupuesto se le dispararía un poco, eso sí. ¿Cómo es que ha oído hablar del adamantium, señorita? No es un material demasiado conocido, a pesar de sus muchas ventajas...

Maeve parpadeó varias veces y tuvo ganas de pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

-Lo he... leído... por ahí -explicó.

Mientras se dirigían a otra tienda, Maeve no pudo explicarle a Pomona por qué le parecía tan surrealista ir a estar en posesión de varias redes de adamantium, ni tampoco hacerle entender que _el tal Lobezno_ no era exactamente un licántropo.

La siguiente estación del recorrido era _Audiovisuales Emerson e hijos_. Tras una tensa conversación con Minerva a su vuelta a Hogwarts (conversación llena de carraspeos y miradas escandalizadas por parte de la subdirectora) Maeve había conseguido autorización para intentar con los demiguises la técnica de la proyección de documentales. Las cintas ya habían sido solicitadas a Berlín. El problema era que, dada la tendencia de las criaturas a hacerse invisibles durante la cópula, se los tenía que filmar con un celuloide de emulsión reveladora especial que requería equipos de proyección específicos. Costó un buen rato que el anciano señor Emerson padre entendiera para qué quería Maeve el proyector y la pantalla especiales. Y un buen rato más conseguir sacarlo del estado de shock en que había entrado al oír las palabras "apareamientos filmados".

-¿Por qué tenéis que tomaros cualquier referencia a algo vagamente sexual como si fuera una barbaridad? -protestó Maeve al salir de la tienda- Sois incluso peores que las monjas.

-Bueno, no puedes ir hablando de apareamientos así como así y pretender que a la gente le parezca bien -replicó Pomona, todavía sofocada por el bochorno que habían pasado.

-¡Apareamientos _de animales_! ¡No es erotismo ! Es simple fisiología, es... ¡Es ciencia!

-El mundo mágico no está muy familiarizado con esos aspectos de la... _ciencia_. Somos un poco chapados a la antigua y eso es algo que deberías respetar -afirmó Pomona.

-¿_Un poco_? Los bajorrelieves de la Puerta de Ishtar son modernos al lado vuestro -gruñó Maeve.

Habían acordado reunirse con Hagrid en El Caldero Chorreante para comer. El pub estaba más concurrido aún que de costumbre, pero pudieron distinguir al semigigante saludándolas desde la mesa que había conseguido en el rincón más tranquilo. Tuvieron que atravesar el local abriéndose paso a codazos para llegar hasta él.

-¿Buenas compras? -les preguntó Hagrid, con una gran sonrisa- Yo ya encontré todo lo que buscaba. Incluso algo que no buscaba. ¿Podéis creeros a quién tuve que sacar del callejón Knockturn? A Harry Potter.

-¡Merlín! -exclamó Pomona, volviendo a sofocarse.

-Por lo visto era su primera vez con el Flu y se pasó de parada. Lo vi cerca de esa tienda horrible de Borgin y Burkes. Este muchacho... -Hagrid meneó la cabeza con aire preocupado- Podría haberse metido en un lío muy gordo. La gentuza que frecuenta ese lugar es de todo menos recomendable.

-Desde luego, parece que Harry tuviera imán para los problemas. Espero que este año se esté más tranquilito que el anterior, porque sinceramente no se si podré resistir más sobresaltos -le dijo Pomona a Maeve, sacudiéndose por un escalofrío- Me ha costado todo el verano a valerianas dejar de estar nerviosa por lo que ocurrió a final de curso. Y eso que no tuve que sufrir ni la mitad que tú, querida -añadió, apretando con afecto la mano de su joven compañera- ¿Seguro que ya te sientes bien del todo? Estamos tan sorprendidos de tu fortaleza...

Maeve asintió, un poco incómoda por tener que mentir. En realidad no se sentía bien del todo ni mucho menos. Estaba durmiendo de pena. Tenía pesadillas recurrentes con Quirrell, en las que sentía sus golpes con tanta vividez que al despertar no podía evitar examinarse el cuerpo en busca de marcas. Volvía a verle, a oírle -_puede que él me deje algún pedazo de ti con el que pueda jugar_- , a revolverse de asco con la cercanía de su presencia enferma que ahora, sabiendo quién había estado dentro de él alentando sus actos, era mil veces más repulsiva. Tras cualquiera de esas pesadillas la ansiedad y el miedo envolvían su cuerpo como un frío sudario. Sólo empezaba a relajarse al pensar en Severus y en el momento providencial en que había aparecido para ayudarla.

Y entonces sí que no podía volver a dormir, porque empezaban los pensamientos inapropiados y turbadores y tenía que pasarse el resto de la noche espantándolos.

Tenía sonrojantes, humillantes, deliciosas fantasías sobre ese suceso. Fantasías en las que no existía el dolor de los golpes recibidos ni el olor a vómito y sangre ni el brazo roto ni la desesperación de sentir la muerte cerca. Fantasías en las que lo único que sentía era la solidez del cuerpo de Severus contra el suyo en medio de aquel pasillo, su mirada intensa, la vehemencia de su voz al decirle que no permitiría que le ocurriese nada aunque para ello tuviera que imponerse por la fuerza. La secuencia de hechos a partir de ese momento real variaba en su mente de lo empalagosamente romántico a lo depravadamente sucio en función de lo desbocadas que estuvieran su imaginación y sus hormonas ese día. Pero había una constante: en esas fantasías Severus la había salvado antes que a la Piedra porque la quería, y no precisamente _como amiga_. Y aunque no se lo decía con palabras -porque Severus no diría "te quiero" ni en la ensoñación más descabellada- se lo demostraba con hechos inequívocos y contundentes allí mismo, contra la fría pared de piedra, quitándole la ropa con sus hermosas manos frías que...

Tom, el camarero, llegó a la mesa de los tres profesores justo a tiempo de ver a Maeve golpeándose la frente con un gesto de exasperación.

-Un mosquito -explicó ella antes de que nadie le preguntara nada, visiblemente irritada- ¿Tienes cerveza, Tom? _Cerveza de verdad_ quiero decir, no esa mierda dulzona con mantequilla.

-Tenemos Guinnes traída desde Dublín, si eso es del gusto de la señorita -replicó Tom todavía extrañado, advirtiendo el acento de ella.

Maeve asintió, acariciándose la frente golpeada e ignorando las miradas extrañadas de Hagrid y Pomona. Una Guinnes. Eso estaría bien. Una Guinnes bien tirada. Con cuerpo. Acariciante para el paladar. Fuerte, densa, amarga, oscura...

_Basta, chica. Joder. Basta._

* * *

La comida había transcurrido agradablemente sin que Maeve tuviera que volver a golpearse. Después de acabar el postre y pedir la cuenta volvieron a dividirse. Ésta vez Pomona se marchó sola a _Las Habichuelas Mágicas_, la prestigiosa tienda especializada en semillas. Maeve, por su parte, arrastró a Hagrid a comprarse pantalones y botas nuevos en _Madame Malkin_: su guardarropa aún mostraba las desastrosas consecuencias del breve paso del dragón Norbert por sus vidas.

-Esto es innecesario -protestó el semigigante mientras la dueña de la tienda le cargaba con varios pantalones de talla XXXXL y le obligaba a meterse en un probador que parecía demasiado pequeño para él.

-Tienes más rotos que tela en la mayor parte de tus pantalones, chico. Algún día Minerva verá asomar tus calzoncillos y morirá de una apoplejía. ¿Quieres tener eso sobre tu conciencia? -repuso Maeve, provocando una carcajada en la dueña de la tienda.

Un gruñido fue la única respuesta que llegó desde el probador. Maeve, sonriendo, se puso a curiosear entre las inacabables hileras de túnicas colgadas que llenaban la tienda. No pudo evitar acordarse de Tess, que habría disfrutado como una enana en la sección de "Vestiduras de Gala". La variedad de telas y colores era un lujo para los sentidos y su amiga habría sido mucho más capaz que ella de apreciarlo en toda su riqueza. Maeve, para quien la ropa era "eso que uno se pone por encima para no ir desnudo", que tenía que ser coaccionada por una elfina para ponerse un vestido de mercadillo y que jamás se habría comprado por iniciativa propia algo tan bonito y caro como la túnica verde que le había regalado Tess el curso pasado, contemplaba aquellos excesos de calidad y adornos con cierto sonrojo. Uno sólo de aquellos expositores con ropa para grandes ocasiones debía costar más que el producto interior bruto de Ruanda. Y al reparo moral se unía la opinión estética de que todo aquel recargamiento era bastante espantoso. ¿Para qué podía querer uno tantos bordados, brocados, dorados y cosas similares encima? Una sola de las levitas de Severus tenía más clase que toda la tienda junta, con su negra sobriedad ciñendo ese cuerpo delgado y fuerte cuyo mapa había dibujado docenas de veces con los dedos y con la lengua y con cada milímetro de su propia piel al...

_Basta, basta, basta, ¡BASTA, JODER!_

-¿Profesora Murphy?

El corazón de Maeve se paralizó un segundo. Rogó a ese Dios en el que ya no creía estar confundiéndose y que no fuera precisamente_ ese_ alumno el que la había pillado aporreándose la frente como una maldita loca. Al volverse, sin embargo, la mirada fría y algo burlona de aquellos hermosos ojos grises fue como un jarro de agua helada en toda la cara.

_Vale, Dios. Mejor que no existas porque si existes un día me las pagarás._

-Señor Malfoy -le saludó con la mejor de sus sonrisas de cortesía- Qué coincidencia. ¿Equipándose para el curso?

Draco había dado un estirón durante el verano y ahora era un centímetro o dos más alto que ella, lo que le estaba permitiendo creer, al parecer, que podía mirarla desde arriba con aire de superioridad. Maeve sintió tensarse todos sus músculos. Sólo había un hombre en el mundo que podía darse ese lujo y, desde luego, no era aquel mocoso.

-Sí, profesora Murphy. Y para otras cosas. Mi madre celebrará su cumpleaños en unos días y... ya sabe... vestir de forma apropiada es fundamental.

La había mirado de arriba abajo. Mientras encadenaba las sílabas con su lánguido y repelente acento aristocrático el pequeño cabrón la había mirado de arriba abajo, sin molestarse lo más mínimo en ocultar su desdén por el atuendo y el físico y la mera existencia de su profesora. El mar de lava empezó a borbotear en las tripas de Maeve, que se recubrió de hielo y sonrisas para contenerlo.

-¿Fundamental _para todo_, señor Malfoy? - repuso la joven, con suave ironía- No lo creo. Para agradar a su madre puede, pero para buscar refugio en la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido sirve cualquiera. Aunque vaya mal vestido. ¿No cree?

Draco encajó aquello como si acabase de recibir una bofetada. La mirada de superioridad se le borró tan rápido como la sonrisa mientras miraba discretamente a un lado y a otro, quizá temiendo que alguien la hubiera oído. Por un segundo a Maeve casi le dio lástima. Ningún chico de doce años se sentiría orgulloso de haber salido corriendo ante el peligro y aceptado el amparo de una mujer. Pero un chico de doce años que además fuera el príncipe de los jodidos Malfoy y en medio de su pánico se hubiera abrazado como un gatito asustado a alguien como ella tenía que estar avergonzado hasta extremos insufribles. _Probablemente se moriría de vergüenza si sus padres se enteraran. No: probablemente sus padres lo matarían antes de que él pudiera morirse de vergüenza_, pensó Maeve. Y sin embargo no le mostró la menor simpatía, no rebajó un solo tono la mordacidad de su aparentemente dulce sonrisa. El chico tenía que entender que JAMÁS debía traspasar ciertos límites con ella. Que, fuera cual fuera su lugar en el mundo, no quedaba por encima de su cabeza ni le permitía poder mirarla como un dios a sus seres inferiores.

-Me alegra ver que estamos de acuerdo, señor Malfoy -le dijo, tan amable como fría- Y ahora, siga con sus compras como si esta conversación no hubiera tenido lugar, ¿le parece? Creo que será lo mejor para ambos. Nos veremos en Hogwarts el 1 de Septiembre.

No le satisfizo en absoluto ver el odio incendiando los ojos de su posible futuro alumno, pero su parte racional sabía que era mejor eso que dejarlo salir triunfador de una tentativa de faltarle al respeto. Inclinó levemente la cabeza y se disponía a alejarse de él cuando el mismo acento elegante y afectado del chico, modulando una hermosa voz de hombre adulto, le paralizó de nuevo el corazón. Esta vez durante tantos segundos que pensó que iba a desmayarse.

-¿No piensas presentarme a tu profesora, Draco?

En cuestión de un instante todo el carácter y el orgullo de Maeve fueron llamados a filas, instados a probarse a sí mismos por encima del miedo y la náusea. La adrenalina puso hasta la más pequeña y frágil de sus células en pie de guerra. El rostro que se enfrentó a aquel hombre de cabello rubísimo y actitud de rey fue el de una mujer dura y valiente, no el de la niña de once años que lloraba de angustia dentro de ella.

-Lucius Malfoy -se presentó él, sin amagar siquiera ofrecer su mano- Disculpe los modales de mi hijo, profesora...

Dejó la frase en suspenso animándola a presentarse, aunque fuera patente que sabía de sobra con quién estaba hablando. Maeve lamentó no llevar puesto el chal, sabiendo por la expresión de él que aquellos ojos habían advertido a la perfección la carne de gallina sobre sus hombros.

-Murphy -contestó con fiereza apenas disimulada.

-¿Murphy? -repitió él- ¿Como los Murphy de Ballingarry?

La respuesta adecuada, se advirtió Maeve, era un simple sí. Fingir que no se daba cuenta de la hiriente ironía de Malfoy, dejar la conversación en un protocolario intercambio de saludos entre padre y profesora de un chico, seguir con su día de compras como si este encuentro no se hubiera producido.

Era una lástima que se le diera fatal fingir esa clase de cosas.

-¿De verdad tiene que preguntarlo, señor Malfoy? ¿Ya ha olvidado que nos conocemos?

Una de las cejas de Lucius Malfoy se levantó un milímetro, en señal de sorpresa y afrenta. Era obvio que eso no se lo esperaba. Y por la cara de perplejidad de Draco, también fue obvio que Malfoy no había comentado nada a su hijo acerca de su _vínculo_ con _la squib_.

-Discúlpeme ahora a mí, _profesora_ Murphy -respondió, cargando el título con todo el desprecio que podía reunir, el cual era infinito- Está usted muy cambiada desde la última vez que nos vimos. Pero ahora que la miro mejor veo que ha sido un despiste imperdonable por mi parte no reconocerla. De hecho, no puede usted negar quién es: resulta increíble lo mucho que se parece a _Brigid_.

Maeve sintió la lava hervir dentro de ella, derritiendo peligrosamente sus defensas de hielo. Lucius la había mirado igual que entonces, cuando la llamó "cachorro" de forma despectiva en el vestíbulo de su propia casa. Y la forma de pronunciar el nombre de su madre, subrayada por el inequívoco aire lascivo de su sonrisa, la había puesto enferma. _Lo está haciendo a propósito. Sabe que tú sabes lo que hizo y quiere provocarte, que te pongas en evidencia. Si armas aquí un escándalo tendrá consecuencias y no podrás seguir en Hogwarts. Eso es lo que él espera. Porque no te quiere allí enseñando a su hijo y mezclada con los "dignos". Porque según él tu sitio estaba entre sus criados, como su mascota. No le entres al trapo. Olvídalo. Ignóralo_, le gritaba la voz de su razón.

Pero ¿cómo hacerlo a pesar de las náuseas y la ira?

¿Cómo ignorar que durante años la había atormentado ver en su mente a su madre debajo de aquel monstruo? ¿Cómo olvidar que en el mejor de los casos la veía muerta?

-También me parezco mucho a mi abuelo -replicó con voz firme y neutral, sin saber de dónde le estaban viniendo el temple y la audacia, desoyendo la voz interior que le aconsejaba callarse- A él también lo recuerda, ¿verdad? Como para no... Veo que consiguió arreglarse la nariz, después de todo.

La sonrisa desdeñosa de Lucius se transformó al fin en una mueca de ira que desnudó parte de sus dientes perfectos y blancos. Era obvio que el puñetazo de Declan Murphy aún le dolía, y no precisamente en la cara.

-Tengo recuerdos mucho más gratificantes de su abuelo, se lo aseguro. De su abuelo y de todo su clan: su padre, sus tíos. Sus primitos -dijo despacio, conteniéndose de forma evidente, degustando cada herida que infligían sus insinuaciones en la joven que lo enfrentaba- Es una lástima que la gente de su clase no sea el tipo de invitados que recibimos en nuestra mansión; de lo contrario, _profesora_, nada me agradaría más que mostrarle mi hospitalidad y compartir con usted todas esas memorias. Sería un verdadero placer para mí.

Maeve sintió en las palmas de sus manos el dolor que causaron las uñas al clavarse en la carne, en un esfuerzo desesperado por dominar la furia. Con tranquilidad se acercó un par de pasos a Lucius, alejándose del radio de audición de Draco. Si aquel bastardo gustaba de darle aquella clase de espectáculos a su hijo, no sería ella quien se lo facilitara esa tarde.

-Si por _gente de mi clase _se refiere a gente con ideas en lugar de basura dentro de la cabeza, es obvio que no soy una invitada digna de su mansión, señor Malfoy -dijo, bajando la voz.

Vio perfectamente cómo se tensaban los músculos de la mandíbula de Lucius, cómo empezaba a latir la arteria de su sien. Aunque todo su ser le decía que era peligroso provocar así a semejante monstruo, que se estaba enfrentando a un enemigo con demasiada influencia y poder, no podía echarse atrás. Era glorioso verse capaz de provocarle tanta ira.

-Por _gente de su clase _me refiero, más bien, a gente con sangre en lugar de aguas fecales corriendo por sus venas -repuso el hombre en el mismo tono, esgrimiendo una sonrisa tan bella como amenazante- Que haya usted medrado hasta _parecer_ alguien no la convierte en alguien, jovencita.

Maeve vio en su mente su propio puño estrellándose contra aquella cara odiosa. Y era una imagen tan gratificante que necesitó toda su voluntad para no llevarla a la práctica. No era el momento ni el lugar. Pero nada le impedía recurrir a otro tipo de puñetazos.

-¿Me está hablando de pedigrí, señor Malfoy? -preguntó con ironía- Porque los O' Murchadha ya hacían magia en Irlanda cuando el primer Malfoy aún no se había bajado del árbol. No soy el tipo de persona que se deja impresionar por estas nimiedades, ¿sabe? Pero ya que veo que usted sí que le da importancia...

De los ojos de Lucius Malfoy Maeve sólo conocía la arrogancia y el hielo. Verlos arder así la asustó, pero no lo bastante como para echarla atrás. Al contrario. Levantó un poco la cabeza, rematando la afrenta con el aire orgulloso y ardiente de su propia mirada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo cree que me llevará sacarla a patadas de ese colegio al que no pertenece? -preguntó el mago en un susurro áspero, agarrando con furia el puño de plata de su bastón en forma de cabeza de serpiente- ¿Cuanto cree que costará convencer al Consejo Escolar de cual es el sitio que realmente le corresponde... _profesora Murphy_?

-¡Profesora Murphy!

-¿Maeve?

Lucius no se movió ni un milímetro cuando los gemelos Weasley aparecieron como por encanto para flanquear a Maeve y Hagrid se situó tras ella posando una mano encima de su hombro con aire protector. El semigigante miró de frente a Lucius Malfoy con ojos inquisitivos y nada amables, temible y poderoso erguido en toda su _estatura_, tan lejos de su habitual aura de grandullón bondadoso que no parecía la misma persona.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó con hosquedad.

Lucius no se dignó en contestar, limitándose a mirarle con tal aire de desprecio que Maeve pudo sentir la rabia apoderándose de su amigo. Posó una de sus manos sobre la de él y la apretó suavemente, en un intento de transmitirle calma con su contacto.

-El señor Malfoy y yo hablábamos de cuestiones académicas, pero ya no había más que decir. ¿Verdad?

Maeve pensó que unos segundos más y el purasangre podría haber partido su bastón sólo con la fuerza de sus crispados dedos. Pero él se dominó con elegancia. Los Malfoy eran perfectamente capaces de eso: siglos de estricta crianza con énfasis en la perfección de las maneras tenían que tener alguna ventaja, después de todo.

-Así es, _por el momento_. Me complace dejarla en una compañía tan... -sus ojos grises vagaron por el corpulento guardabosques y los larguiruchos pelirrojos, los tres dispuestos en torno a Maeve como una extraña guardia pretoriana. El desprecio en su voz fue insultante- digna de usted. ¡Draco! Vámonos de aquí.

Les dio la espalda tras una leve y burlona inclinación de cabeza y salió con teatralidad de la tienda seguido docilmente por Draco, quien no se privó de echar una mirada hostil a los Weasley y otra, llena de curiosidad, a su profesora. Maeve no reparó en lo rápido que le iba el corazón hasta que la campanilla de la puerta hubo dejado de sonar y los Malfoy estuvieron fuera de su vista.

-¿De veras iba todo bien, niña? Porque no lo parecía -le dijo Hagrid, todavía tenso.

-Sólo estábamos hablando -insistió Maeve, consolándose con la idea de que no era del todo mentira.

Fred y George Weasley se habían ruborizado por efecto de la indignación. Maeve reparó en que ellos también habían crecido mucho durante el verano.

-Daba la impresión de que _ése_ estuviera discutiendo con usted -objetó George, casi temblando de ira.

-Después de lo de la librería seguimos a ese idiota de Draco para... -empezó Fred, siendo interrumpido por su hermano.

-¡Eh, que usted no lo sabe! ¡Malfoy padre se metió con nosotros y con Harry y con los padres de Hermione Granger en _Flourish y Blotts _y mi padre casi le arrea! -explicó George con emoción- Fue genial.

-Sí, mamá tendría que haberle dejado -le apoyó Fred, con los ojos brillantes al imaginarlo- Se merece que le partan la cara.

-Y luego se fueron y estuvimos siguiendo a Draco para meterle un petardo por el culo, por hacerle un favor, ¿sabe? A ver si así se puede sacar la escoba que lleva incrustada y deja de ser tan gilip...

-Y entonces vimos a Malfoy... -Fred tragó saliva y su expresión se tornó dura al decir- _intimidándola_ -Maeve iba a protestar por esto, pero Fred no la dejó intervenir- Si ése le ha dicho algo malo le partiremos la cara, me da igual si luego nos expulsan del colegio y...

-Sí, le haremos un bien al mundo -le animó George- Le atizaremos en toda la...

-¡Señores Weasley! -gritó Maeve, consiguiendo silenciarlos- Nadie va a atizar a nadie, ¿me oyen?. No hay ningún motivo para pegar al señor Malfoy. Y si así fuera, den por hecho que lo haría yo misma. No consiento que nadie se pegue por mí y mucho menos dos alumnos -les aseguró con firmeza- Valoro su... disposición a defenderme pero si me entero de que se meten en líos por este tema se las verán conmigo en Hogwarts. ¿Estamos?

Asintieron al tiempo. Maeve sonrió a su pesar, pensando en que no sólo habían aumentado de estatura. Se les veía extrañamente mayores, tan encendidos en su defensa y dispuestos a enfrentarse _de hombre a hombre_ con Lucius Malfoy. _Como si pudieran_, pensó con amargura. _Como si ese monstruo fuera en verdad un hombre._

-Tenga cuidado, profesora -dijo Fred con seriedad- Mi padre dice que Malfoy no es buena gente.

-Y sabe de lo que habla -añadió George, igual de serio.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, pero tengan en cuenta ustedes que sé cuidar de mi misma. De todas formas, gracias, caballeros -insistió, extrañándose un poco del rubor que volvió a encender el pecoso rostro de ambos- Y ahora váyanse antes de que sus padres los echen de menos. Venga.

Sólo cuando los chicos estuvieron fuera de la tienda Maeve se permitió relajar su aire de entereza y buscar apoyo en Hagrid, consciente de que sus piernas, que llevaban un rato temblando, fallarían en cualquier momento. Hagrid la sostuvo por los hombros con la delicadeza que solía reservar para los pajarillos.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a buscar a la profesora Sprout, niña? Me parece que se te han quitado las ganas de seguir comprando.

Maeve asintió con vehemencia. No tenía fuerzas ni estómago para poner un pie en la calle sabiendo que las suelas de Lucius Malfoy estarían pisando esas mismas aceras. Hagrid pagó la ropa que había adquirido y dejó que Maeve se agarrara de su brazo. Para distraerla se puso a hablar de las trastadas que le habían hecho Cástor y Pólux a la sra. Norris durante su ausencia, pero Maeve apenas le escuchaba.

Sabía que tenía que hablar con Dumbledore de esto. Y sabía también que este arranque de bravuconería con Lucius Malfoy le iba a costar un disgusto con Severus y su terrible aunque inconfesada vena protectora pero que aun así debería contárselo. Porque los amigos se contaban esa clase de cosas, compartían los malos tragos, buscaban apoyo el uno en el otro...

Pero los amigos, normalmente, no tenían que fingir que no lo eran y aceptar, en cambio, la hospitalidad del enemigo.

Si Severus sentía por tener que visitar a Lucius Malfoy la décima parte del asco que Maeve imaginaba, lo último que necesitaba era que se lo pusieran más difícil. Tendría que convencer a Dumbledore de ocultarle el incidente por el momento.

Y prepararse para la que le iba a caer encima cuando antes o después, inevitablemente, llegara a su conocimiento.

* * *

**Bueno, parece que Maeve ha tenido el primer encontronazo con su peor pesadilla y han saltado chispas. Y no ha sido nada prudente, la chica. ¿Se lo tomará bien Severus? Algo me dice que no...**

**NOTAS:**

**-El adamantium y Lobezno aparecen por cortesía de Marvel Comics (simple broma que me apetecía poner)**

**-La puerta de Ishtar (imperio babilónico) data del 600 a.C.**

**-O' Murchadha es la forma original del apellido Murphy.**


	3. La hospitalidad de las serpientes

Aunque el rating del fic ya es orientativo y, por tanto, no debería suponer ninguna sorpresa, aviso de que en este capítulo hay una escena de contenido más o menos sexual y alusiones a actos violentos y poco agradables.

* * *

**Capítulo III: tres serpientes de pelo rubio, tan parecidas, tan diferentes. Tres formas distintas de poner en aprietos a un profesor de Pociones que tal vez piensa demasiado en su colega squib. Bienvenidos a la mansión Malfoy.**

CAPÍTULO III: LA HOSPITALIDAD DE LAS SERPIENTES

Severus se apareció en los campos de Wiltshire en la tarde del 20 de Agosto, junto a la ornamentada verja que separaba la mansión Malfoy del mundo de los simples mortales. Las guardias de la casa estaban preparadas para reconocerle y el portón se abrió con sólo sentir la proximidad de su mano, mientras las dos esculturas en forma de dragón que lo adornaban hacían una elegante inclinación de cabeza. Severus levantó una ceja con aire desdeñoso y pasó entre las figuras sin dignarse mirarlas. Odiaba aquella vacua parafernalia y le humillaba pensar que antaño, en su niñez y juventud, le había atraido hasta cegarle como la luz a las polillas, envenenándolo con la ambición de tener lo mismo que tenían muchos de sus compañeros de casa y su familia materna le había negado a él. Podría haberse ahorrado el despliegue que le recordaba su estupidez del pasado apareciendo directamente en la entrada principal de la mansión, ya que le estaba permitido. Pero después de una semana encerrado en la casa de la Hilandera el paseo a través del bosque y los jardines que rodeaban la mansión le parecía realmente apetecible. Y también se le antojaba una transición perfecta entre la decrepitud de las estancias que había estado tratando -con desigual éxito- de adecentar y el asfixiante esplendor que le aguardaba. Pasar de una cosa a la otra de golpe podría ser demasiado chocante para cualquier organismo vivo.

La mole tudoresca de la mansión lo recibió desde lo alto de la suave colina en la que se asentaba, sus sólidas torres blasonadas erguidas como un reflejo en piedra de la altivez de sus dueños. Severus advirtió los ricos estandartes desplegados en los balcones, las luces que una cuadrilla de elfos domésticos estaban instalando en el jardín, las pérgolas con forma de pagoda china que se repartían entre los rosales que la señora tanto apreciaba. Lucius nunca reparaba en medios a la hora de celebrar el cumpleaños de su esposa. Nada, solía decir con su habitual grandilocuencia, era demasiado para _su rosa blanca_. Nada excepto, al parecer, ejercer verdaderamente como su esposo. Severus sonrió con una malevolencia no exenta de lástima hacia Narcissa Malfoy, la perla de los Black por la que medio Hogwarts había suspirado en su día, reducida desde el parto de su heredero a la condición de anfitriona perfecta, acompañante perfecta, florero perfecto, espejo perfecto en el que se miraban todas las demás esposas purasangres de Inglaterra. Siempre con el peinado perfecto y la túnica perfecta y la sonrisa perfecta. Siempre el ejemplo perfecto de por qué un _sangresucia_ nunca podría igualarse a esos semi-dioses por cuyas venas no corría sangre sino magia y saber estar.

-Severus, querido...

Narcissa había bajado a recibirle al mismo hall de entrada, alertada por alguno de los elfos de su llegada. Sólo alguien que estuviera familiarizado con las costumbres de los Malfoy podía apreciar el honor que eso suponía. En la mansión Malfoy el visitante pasaba por todo un protocolo de criados que a su vez lo entregaban a otros criados que a su vez lo hacían esperar en algunas de las lujosas salas destinadas a este fin, antes de llegar a hablar con los señores. Ser recibido directamente por uno de los amos era una distinción que otorgaban muy raras veces y a un grupo muy reducido de personas.

Severus se dijo cínicamente que su biografía podía resumirse como un cúmulo de honores dudosos.

-Es un placer volver a verte, Narcissa -dijo, besando con corrección una de aquellas manos delicadas y blancas que no habían tenido que trabajar en su vida

Riendo ante su gesto, ella le llamó "antiguo" y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya temía que este año tampoco vinieras -le recriminó- Te esperábamos hace días. Lucius me dijo que ese estúpido curso terminaba el día 10. ¿Dónde has estado metido?

-Asuntos importantes -replicó Severus, lacónico.

Narcissa le golpeó con suavidad en un hombro y esbozó para él una de sus sonrisas _auténticas_, las que normalmente reservaba para su idolatrado hijo, las que la gente acostumbrada a su rígida mueca de suficiencia y superioridad jamás creería posibles en esos labios. A un día de cumplir los treinta y seis años seguía siendo una de las mujeres más hermosas que Severus había conocido. Ni un gramo de más sobre su cuerpo, ni una cana en su pelo rubio, ni una arruga mancillando la serena perfección de su cara. Tan ideal, tan coordinada con la belleza de su esposo e hijo y de todo lo que les rodeaba, que parecía hecha por encargo.

Bueno, se corrigió Severus. _Realmente_ estaba hecha por encargo. En eso consistía la crianza de los purasangres, al fin y al cabo. Cruzar los mejores ejemplares unos con otros para conseguir un cachorro de pedigrí perfecto que fuera perfecto para cruzarlo después con otro de sus iguales. Era un milagro que la endogamia aún no hubiera extinguido a la aristocracia mágica.

-¿Más importante que tus amigos, Severus? -le recriminó Narcissa- ¿Hay algo que no nos hayas contado?

Severus pensó que debería sentirse molesto por lo que ella acababa de decir. No por la insinuación implícita de que ese "asunto importante" fuera una mujer, sino por el tono jocoso de incredulidad con que la había adornado. Pero al fin y al cabo no podía decir que Narcissa fuera del todo desencaminada, ya que su inusualmente prolongada estancia en la Hilandera tenía más que ver con una mujer que lo que querría admitir. Y el que fuera al parecer inconcebible imaginárselo emparejado era, aunque insultante, muy oportuno para él.

_Para ambos. _Ahora tenía un ambos en qué pensar, aunque fuera sólo como amigos.

-He estado haciendo algunos arreglos en mi casa -le explicó a la mujer de Lucius mientras un elfo les servía el té en uno de los lujosos y acogedores salones privados reservados a los íntimos- Nada excesivo. Pero farragoso de todas formas.

-¿Por qué reformar esa cuadra, Severus, pudiendo permitirte algo mucho mejor? -replicó Narcissa con evidente disgusto.

La esposa de Lucius sólo había estado una vez en su casa y de eso hacía más de trece años. Pero el desagrado todavía le duraba, a juzgar por la mueca de repugnancia que afeó su rostro al evocarla.

-Porque no necesito un lugar mejor, Narcissa. Vivo en Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas? De hecho prácticamente no piso esa casa ni siquiera en vacaciones. Sólo paro por allí de paso...

-Entonces, ¿por qué molestarte, querido?

Severus se tomó su tiempo en revolver su té mientras pensaba una respuesta satisfactoria para Narcissa y al mismo tiempo otra silenciosa que su propia dignidad estuviera dispuesta a admitir. Porque sabía de sobras que no había arreglado su maldita casa para sí mismo. Porque no era como si nadie -ni siquiera él- fuera a habitar allí en un futuro próximo, pero más adelante... Es decir... A veces los amigos se visitaban, ¿cierto? No sería descabellado que alguna vez, dentro de bastante tiempo, si las circunstancias lo permitían, Maeve pudiera visitarlo en su casa. Y y de ser así no podía -ni quería- recibirla en un estercolero. Maeve había dado por buenas, en su momento, la humildad y la decrepitud del lugar, pero Severus no creía que esa generosidad fuera a hacerse extensible a la falta de limpieza y el abandono. Y deseaba que ella se sintiera a gusto allí, como se había sentido en su momento...

_Escúchate_, le dijo su repelente voz interior. _Te has pasado una semana adecentando tu casa sólo porque ahora existe una pequeña y remota posibilidad de que ella vuelva a pisarla algún día. Eres pa__tético_.

-Será que soy un sentimental -dijo con ironía.

Narcissa volvió a sonreír de aquella forma deslumbrante y nada estudiada y le estrechó con afecto una mano.

-Te hemos echado de menos, Severus -afirmó.

Severus se revolvió por dentro, incómodo ante la certeza de que el plural era meramente de compromiso.

-Eso es lo que podríamos llamar una mentira cortés, ¿no, Narcissa? -replicó burlón, retirando su mano del estrecho contacto de la de ella con el pretexto de servirse otra cucharada de azúcar- No pretendas hacerme creer que Draco me ha echado de menos después de tenerme encima durante todo el curso.

Narcissa le miró con extrañeza, crispando brevemente la mano de la que él se había zafado. Severus se sintió aún más incómodo. Normalmente no rechazaba de forma tan abierta las muestras de afecto de Narcissa, ni siquiera cuando llegaban a rozar lo inapropiado. Normalmente no le violentaban tanto. Normalmente no le hacían pensar en el ansiado afecto de otra mujer; ni en el breve y delicioso momento en que había tocado la mano de ella durante el último festín de Halloween en Hogwarts; ni en la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos que había vuelto a paladear, aunque de forma extraña, al llevarla a la enfermería después del ataque de Quirrell...

-Draco, lo creas o no -repuso Narcissa con soltura, rápidamente repuesta- habla maravillas de ti. Eres su profesor favorito. Y no sólo porque seas el jefe de su casa -se apresuró a añadir ante la ceja que él levantó en señal de incredulidad- Admira tu inteligencia y tu fidelidad a los viejos ideales. Creo que es importantísimo que haya gente como tú en Hogwarts, viendo en qué lo está convirtiendo ese desgraciado de Dumbledore. No tiene suficiente con admitir cada vez a más _sangresucias_ – se lamentó, como si la sola idea le fuera a hacer vomitar- Encima... Merlín, esa mujer horrible.

Severus no movió ni un solo músculo de la cara. Esperaba eso. De hecho, se había estado preguntando cuánto tardaría en salir el tema. Había acudido a la mansión Malfoy con la certeza de que sería una y mil veces interrogado -por los señores, por los invitados a la fiesta del día siguiente- acerca de _la squib_. Y estaba preparado de sobras para cualquier barbaridad que tuviera que escuchar o decir de ella.

Al menos, eso quería creer.

-Cuando Lucius me lo dijo no podía dar crédito. "Es demasiado atrevimiento incluso para ese chocho amante de los muggles", me dije. Me negaba a creerlo, sinceramente. Una squib -casi escupió, llena de asco- _Esa_ squib. La chica de esos asquerosos Murphy. Escoria hija de escoria. Y la impone como profesora, para dar clase a nuestros niños. Tiene que estar buscando provocarnos porque si no es incomprensible tanta desvergüenza. No... -la indignación le robó por unos instantes la capacidad de articular las palabras. Miró a Severus con lástima- No sé cómo has podido resistirlo, querido...

Severus suspiró afectadamente antes de llevarse la taza de té a los labios.

-Yo tampoco -afirmó, sin mentir.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice Draco? ¿Fue atacada durante ese incidente con el chico Potter y ese profesor que...?

Algo como lo sucedido a final de curso con Quirrell no podía quedar en secreto, y menos tras el golpe de efecto de Dumbledore en la ceremonia de despedida. Severus miró a Narcissa con toda la indiferencia del mundo en su expresión

-Creo que sí. Al menos la señora Pomfrey me pidió filtro de adormidera para ella, y quiero pensar que fue porque estaba herida y no porque además de una squib y una inútil sea también una drogadicta.

-Qué lástima.

-Tranquila, Narcissa, sólo fueron un ojo morado y un par de huesos, la señora Pomfrey tiende a dramatizar un poco cuando...

-Qué lástima _que no la matara_ -puntualizó Narcissa- Los squibs son una desgracia de la que compadecerse y tienen su utilidad, pero siempre y cuando sepan reconocer cual es su lugar. Gente como esa puerca sobra en nuestro mundo. Ese hombre habría hecho un bien a nuestros hijos librándolos de ella.

Los labios de Severus no se tensaron ni una micra de más mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. Sus dedos no perdieron nada de la elegante compostura con que sujetaban la taza. Su voz no reveló ni un atisbo de la súbita ira que se había apoderado de él. _Esto es justo lo que esperaba_, se repitió. Estaba preparado para sobrellevarlo.

-Quién sabe lo que Dumbledore nos habría mandado entonces para sustituirla -dijo con cansancio- Al menos esta Murphy es lo malo conocido: una vez que te acostumbras a su ordinariez, escucharla no es peor que oír llover. Y entiendo tus reparos acerca de que enseñe a los niños, pero yo no me preocuparía tanto. Para cuando Draco llegue a tercero tu marido ya habrá encontrado una manera menos sangrienta y más legal de sacarla de Hogwarts. El Consejo Escolar y el Ministerio siguen teniéndole en alta estima, Narcissa.

La mujer sonrió pero sus ojos azules seguían llenos de sincera preocupación. Eso era lo peor, pensó Severus. Que su inquietud por la _contaminación_ a la que se exponía su hijo en la proximidad de una profesora mestiza y squib era genuina. Que no se trataba de simple pose política. Que ella y muchos de los de su clase veían realmente en Maeve una amenaza a erradicar por el simple hecho de haber llegado a ser quien era siendo _lo que era._

-Espero que tengas razón -suspiró ella- Mucha gente que conozco se está planteando sacar a sus hijos del colegio si esa basura sigue dando clase. Y no creo que el Consejo pretenda anteponer una squib a varios alumnos de las mejores familias, por mucho que tenga a ese viejo verde asqueroso babeando por ella... ¡Merlín, a su edad! La sola idea es repugnante.

Severus no pudo evitar levantar una ceja y darle internamente la razón. La idea resultaba, en efecto repugnante. Y estúpida, a poco que uno conociera a los dos implicados... De modo que ésa era la teoría calumniosa sobre Maeve que más adeptos tenía en los salones de la aristocracia mágica británica. Severus podía imaginarse lo que diría Maeve cuando se enterara. De hecho, podía imaginárselo tan bien que no pudo evitar sonreír malignamente, en lo que Narcissa interpretó como un gesto de apoyo a su opinión.

-Lucius sabrá ocuparse de ello -insistió Severus- ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

-Se ha llevado a Draco a Londres unos días. Quería acompañarle a hacer sus compras para el nuevo curso y además debía… atender unos asuntos.

Todo el concienzudo entrenamiento que Narcissa había recibido desde niña, encaminado a convertirla en la clase de dama que jamás mostraba sus emociones, no bastaba para ocultarle a Severus lo que quería decir con aquello. En el idioma de Lucius Malfoy _unos asuntos_ podían ir desde deshacerse de alguno de los valiosos e interesantes objetos de magia oscura que atesoraba en su mansión a visitar a cualquiera de las queridas con las que satisfacía sus peculiares necesidades en materia sexual. Por la levísima sombra de humillación que cruzó los ojos claros de Narcissa, Severus apostó porque esta vez el viaje a Londres, aunque incluyera lo primero, también tenía por objeto lo segundo.

-Pero mañana estarán los dos, supongo...

-Por supuesto, Severus. ¿Cuándo se ha perdido Lucius mi cumpleaños? -preguntó ella con tirantez- Siempre ha sido un marido tan atento... ¿Qué mujer no estaría feliz de haberse casado con él?

Severus posó cuidadosamente su taza sobre la mesa de centro y después se reclinó con elegancia en su butaca. Reconocía estos terrenos de conversación. Eran pantanosos. Y no le gustaban una mierda.

-Dado que tú eres la única que se ha casado con él, no sé cómo esperas que te responda a esa pregunta -replicó.

Narcissa le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y triste.

-Ésa es tu forma suave de decirme que no te cuente mis problemas, ¿verdad? Que ya estás más que harto de escucharlos. Que sabía lo que era Lucius cuando me ligué a él y que aún así lo hice encantada y que, por tanto, no tengo derecho a quejarme.

-Pones en mi boca palabras que no han salido de ella, Narcissa.

-Nunca me has llamado Cissy.

Su respuesta tuvo la virtud de coger a Severus por sorpresa. Ciertamente, nunca había usado el apelativo familiar para dirigirse a Narcissa. Ni siquiera cuando ella le había animado a hacerlo. Ni siquiera cuando ella había insistido cariñosamente -incluso demasiado cariñosamente- en que lo hiciera.

-No soy de la familia -contestó, indiferente- ¿No era eso lo que siempre decía Bellatrix? No mereces estar aquí, no eres de la familia, no eres de los nuestros...

-Eres más que familia para mí, y lo sabes.

Durante largos segundos después de que esta frase quedara suspendida en el aire de la sala, Severus no hizo otra cosa que examinar con interés las uñas de su mano derecha mientras su cerebro trataba de manejar a la vez todas las variables de tan delicada situación. No era la primera vez que Narcissa Malfoy le ponía en este tipo de aprieto y sospechaba que no sería la última. Las hermanas Black nunca se habían caracterizado por lo bien que se resignaban a no tener lo que querían.

-Creo que será mejor que me retire a descansar, Narcissa -dijo con suavidad mientras se levantaba- Ha sido una semana agotadora.

-Severus...

La mano. Había vuelto a tomarle de la mano, reteniéndole junto a su butaca. Severus se controló para no zafarse de Narcissa con brusquedad, recordándose que una pequeña parte de sí apreciaba un poco y compadecía de veras a aquella mujer.

-Ya que sólo seremos nosotros dos para cenar...

-Será mejor que me retire -insistió él- Preferiría cenar en mi habitación, si no te importa.

No había afrenta ni despecho en los ojos de ella. Severus lo habría preferido a enfrentarse una vez más con esa resignada tristeza. Habría sido más sano y más honesto. Pero así eran las princesas de los purasangres. "Mira desde arriba a tus inferiores pero encaja con elegancia los desplantes de tus hombres, pues están por encima de ti". Bellatrix y Andrómeda Black habían escapado, cada una a su manera, de la carcel de la sumisión, pero Narcissa viviría en ella a cadena perpetua, como su madre antes que ella, y como antes la madre de su madre.

Como la propia madre de Severus, condicionada por su crianza hasta llegar a ser el felpudo de un cerdo que no le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos.

Así las educaban. En eso las convertían.

-Si necesitas algo, Severus, sabes dónde encontrarme.

¿_Por qué te obstinas en hacerte ésto, Narcissa? Nunca te daré lo que crees que encontrarías en mí, nunca me rebajaré a buscar en ti lo que sé que no puedes darme. ¿Por qué te obstinas en hacernos ésto a los dos? ¿Tan sola te sientes?_

-Si necesito algo, estoy seguro de poder sobrevivir por esta noche -le aseguró, amable pero frío- Hasta mañana, Narcissa.

* * *

En la mansión Malfoy no había posibilidad de darse una simple ducha. La filosofía familiar consideraba las duchas apropiadas para un vestuario de quidditch pero no para una casa con prestigio. Mientras esperaba a que se llenara la ridículamente grande y suntuosa bañera de su cuarto de invitados Severus contempló su imagen en el espejo del baño. No solía hacerlo a menudo, sabiendo de sobras que allí no había nada nuevo que ver. Esta vez tampoco su reflejo le deparaba sorpresas. Seguía teniendo la misma nariz enorme y ganchuda, el mismo rostro demacrado, el mismo pelo lacio, el mismo cuerpo que -aunque algo mejorado y fortalecido por los años- seguía siendo demasiado flaco y fibroso. El mismo aspecto siniestro de _enterrador tísico_, como lo había definido diecisiete años atrás en la sala común de Slytherin aquella idiota de Marion Bellamy creyendo que él no la oía.

Se preguntó en qué clase de mundo un hombre como él no enloquecía de placer ante la sola idea de que Narcissa Malfoy deseara acostarse con él.

_En un mundo donde aún quedan imbéciles con principios_, se dijo con disgusto. Tener principios no era algo de lo que se sintiera especialmente orgulloso, viendo que no habían conducido su vida a un lugar mucho mejor que aquél en que la dejara la falta de ellos.

Sabía que Narcissa sólo se empeñaba en él porque no podía tenerle. Sabía que de haber caído en la tentación la primera vez que ella se le había insinuado -doce años atrás, poco después de nacer su hijo, poco antes de que él conociera a Maeve- ahora ya no lo consideraría un amigo. Que ni siquiera lo miraría a la cara, incapaz de soportar la humillación de haberse revolcado con alguien como él -pobre, feo, impopular, mestizo- esfumada la ilusión de que la amabilidad que él le mostraba bastara para llenar el páramo desolado que era su vida junto a Lucius, consciente de que no obtendría de él la seguridad que buscaba desesperadamente.

Por muy _esclavo de su fisiología_ que pudiera llegar a ser -y Narcissa era realmente una mujer muy hermosa- Severus tenía demasiado orgullo para plegarse ahora a eso. Había conocido lo que era ser amado sin condiciones, sin intereses, sin reservas. Había sido amado por ser él y no por lo que recordara o dejara de recordar a otro hombre, ni por su potencial de cubrir los vacíos que éste dejaba. Y desde entonces no había querido -no había podido- aceptar menos que eso. Puesto a buscar en el sexo consuelo a la pérdida del amor, prefería sin dudarlo el sexo que no pretendía ser otra cosa, con desconocidas cuyo rostro y recuerdo se esfumaba con las luces del día. Le parecía cien veces menos complicado y mil veces más honesto que lo que Narcissa le ofrecía. Y hacía que pensar en Maeve mientras le hacía el amor a otra no revistiera la menor sensación de culpa.

Se sumergió por completo bajo el agua caliente, conteniendo la respiración todo lo que daban de sí sus pulmones. Al emerger posó la cabeza en el borde de la bañera, dejándose acariciar por aquella sensación tan parecida a flotar entre vapores tibios.

_-Tendrías que engordar un poco. Resultas un poco incómodo con tanto hueso, ¿sabes?_

_Maeve, sentada entre sus piernas abiertas, lo usaba como respaldo y tenía la cabeza posada en su hombro. Severus levantó una ceja y la miró con sorna, dejando resbalar luego los ojos por su cuerpo menudo y delgado, velado en parte por el agua y la espuma._

_-...dijo la sartén al cazo -replicó, irónico._

_Maeve vibró contra él al reír, acariciándole con esas deliciosas sacudidas. Rozó la frente contra su mandíbula, igual que una gata, mientras él reanudaba la gratificante labor de enjabonarla con sus manos._

Severus abrió los ojos sobresaltado al darse cuenta de que había empezado a acariciarse distraidamente. Apartó la mano de su entrepierna como si quemara.

No. No podía volver a hacer aquello. No podía recrearse en esos recuerdos de Maeve y terminar, invariablemente, con una erección a la que poner remedio. Tenía que afrontar la situación con racionalidad, con madurez. Tenía que aprender a dominar esos impulsos porque el hecho de que fueran naturales no los hacía menos inapropiados ahora que volvían a ser amigos_ y sólo amigos_. Lo había conseguido -a duras penas y con la inestimable ayuda de la caldera rota que lo obligaba a ducharse con agua fría- durante su semana en la casa de la Hilandera. Tenía que conseguirlo también ahora, por mucho que Narcissa al tocarle hubiese despertado violentamente el recuerdo de la mano de Maeve en la suya durante el festín de Halloween, con su mezcla única de aspereza y suavidad, de fragilidad y fuerza; por mucho que esta maldita bañera le estuviese haciendo evocar la de sus habitaciones de las mazmorras en Hogwarts y la solidez resbaladiza de Maeve contra su propio cuerpo mojado.

_-¿Alguna vez lo has hecho? -insistió._

_Maeve se mordió el labio inferior. Severus no estaba muy seguro de si era por pudor o para contener la risa pero daba lo mismo: el efecto era igualmente devastador sobre su libido._

_-No voy a decirte eso -afirmó ella, con un tono que no sonaba demasiado firme ni tampoco lo pretendía._

_-Claro -se mofó él- Las buenas chicas católicas no admiten hacer esas cosas..._

_-Cerdo._

_La mano de Severus volvió a sumergirse con el jabón entre los muslos de Maeve, deteniéndose otra vez con más meticulosidad de la debida en el lugar donde éstos se unían. Ella se arqueó contra su pecho, ahogando lo que podría haber sido tanto una risa como un gemido._

En la bañera de la mansión Malfoy la ingle de Severus empezó a latir al tiempo que la del joven de su recuerdo. Sabía sin necesidad de tocarse que ya estaba duro como una piedra y sabía también que tenía que abandonar esa memoria si no quería acabar cayendo en otra de esas situaciones inapropiadas que a la larga lo harían sentir muy, muy incómodo cuando tuviera que mirar a Maeve a la cara. Sin embargo, sentir a Maeve contra su cuerpo y a su merced aunque sólo fuera en su mente era demasiado tentador para poder renunciar a ello así como así. Su mano pareció obrar con voluntad propia y empezó a dejarse llevar por la intensidad de las imágenes de ellos dos que brillaban ante sus ojos cerrados. Maeve y él en su bañera, la espalda de ella contra su pecho. Maeve húmeda, Maeve en sus brazos, Maeve moviéndose despacio bajo sus caricias y tratando de resistir el deseo de claudicar de inmediato ante el deseo de él.

_-Yo lo he hecho. Más de una vez -susurró en su oído, insinuando un dedo entre sus pliegues pero sin llegar a tocarla allí donde sabía que ansiaba ser tocada- Pensando en ti. Imaginando que me hacías cosas encantadoras como eso que me has hecho con la boca hace un rato -hociqueó el rostro de Maeve hasta hacérselo levantar vuelto hacia él y posó un beso cálido y breve sobre sus labios. Estaba violentamente ruborizada, y algo le decía a Severus que no era por pudor. La idea de él pensando en ella la excitaba y eso a su vez lo excitaba a él- Vamos. Dímelo -Su otra mano recorrió con calma su torso, torturándola a propósito con caricias demasiado suaves, demasiado lentas, demasiado espaciadas- Dímelo, Maeve -insistió regando la piel mojada de su cuello con besos húmedos- Dime si alguna vez te has tocado así, pensando en mí..._

_Sus dedos ilustraron por unos segundos lo que entendía por "tocarse así" y luego se retiraron otra vez hacia su muslo. Maeve, frustrada, respondió con una ardiente mirada de no-sólo-odio a su sonrisa de suficiencia._

_-Averígualo -le retó ella, con la voz un poco ronca y los ojos oscurecidos de deseo- Búscalo en mi mente, chico._

_-Ah, no. Yo nunca haría eso._

_-Claro. Porque no puedes, no te jode..._

_-No -Maeve era seda y agua contra las yemas de sus dedos cuando volvió a tocarla- Porque prefiero hacértelo confesar._

_Maeve llevó una de sus manos hasta ese pelo negro que adoraba y tiró de él con suavidad, acercando a Severus hasta su boca._

_-Nunca -musitó antes de besarle, y Severus sintió cómo moría contra su lengua el primer gemido que le arrancó con sus caricias._

_-Sabes que puedo -la amenazó melosamente, labios contra labios, sin dejar de tocarla entre las piernas con una calma que era tan desesperante para él como para ella y a la vez resultaba deliciosa- Sabes que lo haré. Sabes que acabarás suplicándome que te deje confesarlo._

Un par de minutos más tarde, todavía estremecido con los últimos temblores de su orgasmo, Severus pensó con disgusto que aquella no era, precisamente, la manera más racional y madura de afrontar lo de ser amigo _y sólo amigo_ de Maeve.

Y maldijo a los estúpidos y decadentes Malfoy por no disponer de duchas como la gente normal.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿estuvo bien el curso de Leeds, profesor...? -Draco se detuvo con gesto disgustado, irritado consigo mismo- Perdón. Quería decir Severus.

Severus miró al chico con gesto frío y burlón y devolvió su atención al arbusto de tármica que le estaba mostrando en uno de los jardines. Era media mañana. El matrimonio Malfoy había tenido que dejar a su invitado en manos de su hijo después del desayuno, secuestrados ambos por sus obligaciones y por los preparativos de la fiesta que tendría lugar esa noche.

-Estamos en tu casa, Draco, no en el colegio. Estoy seguro de que un chico tan espléndidamente educado como tú puede manejar la diferencia.

Casi sintió lástima por la expresión herida del muchacho, pero al fin y al cabo, se dijo, Draco pertenecía a la clase de gente que alardeaba de nacer sabiendo _manejar las diferencias_. Lo menos que podía hacer era demostrarlo.

-De acuerdo, Severus -replicó Draco, sin poder ocultar un matiz de rencor en su voz- ¿Fue interesante el curso, entonces?

-Como experimento sociológico sí, podríamos decir -contestó Severus con desdén- Ha arrojado mucha luz sobre mis prejuicios hacia la profesión médica de éste país.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Ahora sé que todos ellos eran fundados -aseguró- ¿Qué tal tu verano, Draco? ¿Has seguido practicando esas pociones, tal y como te dije?

Draco asintió con un brillo orgulloso en los ojos.

-Me salen a la perfección. No como a ti, claro -se apresuró a añadir al ver la cara de ironía de su maestro- Pero mejor de lo que podrán salirle a cualquier otro de mi curso. Éste año nadie me superará en Pociones.

Severus reparó en su expresión decidida y soberbia, en su forma de apretar la mandíbula con un gesto absolutamente calcado de Lucius. Supo que ese "nadie" se refería en concreto a la chica Granger. Para Severus había sido un horror tener que concederle la nota más alta de Primer Curso a aquella sabelotodo insoportable de Gryffindor que además secundaba a Potter en todas sus tropelías, pero Draco tenía que estar viviendo como una afrenta mortal haber sido superado por una hija de muggles.

-¿Y cómo van tus entrenamientos, Draco? -le preguntó, volviéndose de nuevo hacia él.

Una sonrisa altanera iluminó el rostro del chico. Desde que había sido _designado_ nuevo buscador del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin estaba más crecido que de costumbre. _El día que un Malfoy se caiga desde lo alto de su ego se partirá la crisma_, se dijo Severus con maldad.

-Estupendamente, pro... Severus. Éste año tenemos mejor equipamiento que muchos equipos de la liga profesional. Las escobas...

-Sé perfectamente que las escobas funcionan. Te pregunto si funcionas _tú_, que eres quien tiene que hacer uso de ellas. Supongo que te has percatado de que después de equiparse adecuadamente para el quidditch hay que jugarlo...

La sonrisa se borró inmediatamente del rostro de Draco. Severus supo que en ese momento el chico le odiaba. Se había acostumbrado de tal manera a la adulación y las palmaditas en la espalda por parte de sus compañeros que aquello debía de haberle caído como una patada en el estómago. Pero que Lucius Malfoy tuviera dinero como para comprarle a su hijo el puesto de buscador de Slytherin y por extensión todo el maldito colegio no convertía a Draco en el dueño del mundo. Severus consideraba que recordarle aquello de vez en cuando era hacerle un gran favor.

-Por supuesto, Severus -respondió el muchacho, muy serio.

-Sería una pena que nuestro buscador no estuviera a la altura de la escoba que monta, ¿no crees? Tu padre ha hecho una donación muy generosa, Draco. Odiaría tener que escribirle a mitad de curso diciendo que Gryffindor y sus escobas de segunda mano han podido con nosotros...

-Eso no sucederá -aseguró Draco.

El chico dominaba bien su soberbia pero -aun consciente de que el amigo de su padre y jefe se su casa en Hogwarts no era alguien frente a quien le conviniera mostrarla- no podía anularla por completo. Severus imaginaba que suprimir del todo la arrogancia en que lo habían forjado debía de ser superior a sus fuerzas.

-Cuento con ello, Draco -replicó, con el aire de quien da una orden- ¿Volvemos dentro? Tengo que reunirme con tu padre antes de la comida.

No le pasó inadvertido en el camino de vuelta hacia la mansión que Draco le miraba a veces de reojo con expresión dubitativa. Había algo que perturbaba al chico y a Severus le molestaba sobremanera no saber determinar de qué se trataba.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe, Draco?

El chico se mordió un momento el labio inferior y por un momento pareció que fuera a negar con la cabeza. Pero se lo pensó mejor y simplemente, miró al suelo mientras sequía caminando y hablaba con voz muy baja.

-Severus, la carta... ¿Por qué no...?

La carta. Por supuesto que se trataba de la carta. Y sin embargo...

-Ya te lo he explicado, Draco: porque la prioridad de la verdad es relativa en función del beneficio que se pueda sacar de ella. Porque esa carta puede tener mucho más valor almacenada que en manos de aquellos a quienes en teoría incumbe leerla. Porque somos de Slytherin, Draco. Un Gryffindor habría entregado la carta para _hacer justicia _y evitar un castigo; nosotros en cambio valoramos que puede haber ocasiones futuras en que esa carta nos reporte mucho más y, por tanto, la guardamos. ¿Lo entiendes?

Draco asintió y aun así Severus no se quedó tranquilo. Se trataba de la carta pero también había algo más. La conformidad de Draco era sólo aparente, su sinceridad respecto a lo que le preocupaba sólo relativa. Venía notando esa actitud en Draco a raíz de la noche del unicornio en el Bosque Prohibido y también la forma extraña -no con el preceptivo desdén hacia un ser inferior, sino indecisa entre la curiosidad y el odio- con que el chico miraba a veces a Maeve, cuya implicación en el asunto de _la carta_ él desconocía...

Su intención le decía que era en Maeve en quien radicaba la inquietud de Draco. Tendría que preguntarle a ella ahora que podía hacerlo. Era evidente que el chico, metido casi de lleno en la estupidez de la adolescencia, no iba a decirle nada.

* * *

Lucius le esperaba en la impresionante biblioteca de la mansión, después de haber terminado con los visitantes que esperaba del Ministerio a primera hora. Aunque le daba la espalda cuando entró, Severus supo que estaba furioso. No necesitaba mirarle a la cara. Al contrario que él, que por necesidad y supervivencia poseía un control casi sobrehumano sobre la expresividad de su cuerpo, la exuberancia natural de Lucius delataba sus emociones a kilómetros.

-Una reunión tensa, por lo que veo -le saludó, mirando con intención la mano del purasangre crispada sobre su bastón.

Lucius no se volvió, pero la rabia en su voz era reflejo de la que debía estar desfigurando su rostro.

-Interrogarme. Esos malditos idiotas se permiten interrogarme sobre lo que guardo o dejo de guardar en esta casa -dio una furiosa palmada y en cuestión de décimas de segundo un elfo se materializó ante él, mirándolo con expresión sumisa y acobardada- Una botella de Ogden Magnum para el profesor Snape y para mí. Y rápido, Dobby. No me siento demasiado inclinado últimamente a tener paciencia contigo...

Severus advirtió la expresión de terror del elfo antes de desaparecer, y escuchó a Lucius sisear algo entre dientes. Sólo pudo entender las palabras "patético inútil" .

-¿No es un poco pronto para darle al whisky de fuego, Lucius? -preguntó con sorna.

-Necesito algo que me relaje o acabaré apareciéndome en el Ministerio para machacarle a Arthur Weasley esa asquerosa cara de anormal que tiene. Sabes que él anda detrás de toda esta campaña contra mí, ¿verdad? -rugió con una mueca de asco- Todos estos interrogatorios que ellos llaman _entrevistas_... Sé que intenta conseguir autorización para que los aurores registren mi casa. Pero si ha creído que una jodida comadreja muerta de hambre va a poder con un Malfoy, es que es todavía más imbécil de lo que aparenta. Cuando haya acabado con él... y te aseguro, Severus, que eso va a suceder muy pronto -afirmó, con un brillo lascivo en sus ojos acerados- lo primero que haré será conseguir que esterilicen a toda su puta estirpe para que no sigan reproduciéndose como conejos y contaminando nuestra sociedad.

Severus contempló inexpresivo cómo Lucius arrebataba al temeroso elfo reaparecido la botella y los vasos y luego lo apartaba de sí con un furioso bastonazo, ordenándole que se fuera. Lucius nunca se había distinguido por el trato exquisito que dispensaba a sus inferiores pero su actitud actual hacia Dobby rozaba lo estomagante incluso para alguien como Severus, a quien los elfos domésticos le traían sin cuidado. Lucius debía de estar especialmente frustrado por algún motivo. Y por otra parte, esa absoluta seguridad en la inminente caída de Arthur Weasley delataba que tramaba algo.

-¿Cómo piensas deshacerte de Weasley, Lucius? -preguntó con aire indiferente, apoyándose en el alféizar de la ventana más próxima para degustar su whisky de fuego- Será más pobre que las ratas pero también es muy apreciado en el ministerio. Incluso tu amigo Fudge le tiene en buena estima. Su familia es una de las más antiguas, aunque él se dedique a arrastrar su nombre por el fango.

Lucius tomó un pequeño sorbo de whisky, recreándose tanto en el sabor de la bebida como en los pensamientos e imágenes que estaban acudiendo a su cabeza.

-Digamos que de aquí a un año a Weasley no le dejarán acercarse a menos de dos millas del Ministerio. Ya lo verás por ti mismo, Severus -Lucius vació su whisky de un trago y se sirvió otro. Severus declinó su oferta de rellenarle el vaso. Esta conversación requería que mantuviera toda su sobriedad- Va a lamentar haberme provocado... Más aún: -se corrigió- va a lamentar incluso haber nacido ¿Sabes que se me enfrentó hace un par de días? Me lo encontré en el callejón Diagon comprando basura de tercera mano para su prole... Y _se me enfrentó_. Por defender a esa zorrilla muggle que va a clase con Draco; Granger o algo así. Creo que si no llega a ser por la vaca de su mujer me habría pegado y todo, el idiota. Como si tuviera la menor opción contra mí...

Severus no pudo evitar sonreír. Enfrentarse físicamente a Lucius Malfoy era una mala idea viniera de quien viniera, pero hacerlo siendo Arthur Weasley rozaba lo suicida. Hasta su esposa Molly tenía más posibilidades que él de vencer a Lucius en un cuerpo a cuerpo. Paladeó un trago de su Ogden, dejando que llenara su boca antes de deslizarse como fuego líquido por su esófago.

-Y por si no tuviera bastante con eso, justo después de Weasley y cuando ya no creía que pudiera toparme mayor bazofia por Diagon, me encuentro en Madame Malkin con esa otra puta... -la mueca de desprecio de Lucius se transformó en una sonrisa procaz cuando miró con sarcasmo al otro mago- No me habías dicho que fuera así, Severus. Tan... agradable de mirar.

El corazón de Severus empezó a latir deprisa, intuyendo lo que su cerebro se negaba a contemplar como una posibilidad. Lucius no podía estar hablando de...

-¿Que fuera así quién, Lucius? -dijo con indiferencia.

-La squib. Ya sabes, tu compañera en Hogwarts. Murphy. Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi, claro que entonces tendría... ¿Diez años, once? La recordaba como un conejito... No, peor aún: como uno de esos animalejos de Madagascar con los ojos gigantes... ¿lémures? Sí. Un pequeño y asqueroso lémur con pelo de esparto. Pero ha crecido esplendidamente, por lo que pude apreciar. Llenaba con bastante gracia ese horrible vestido muggle de baratillo... Salvo por la falta de tetas, claro. Es una pena que en eso no se parezca a su madre como se parece en todo lo demás; pero con que haya heredado su talento para suplicar ya podrá merecer la pena follársela. Esa zorra muggle implorando por la vida de su marido es algo que todavía suena como música en mis oídos...

Sus ojos se perdieron un momento en lo que a todas luces era una placentera ensoñación. Severus sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Sabía perfectamente, pues Lucius se lo había contado entonces con todo lujo de detalles vomitivos, por cuanto tiempo y bajo qué circunstancias había suplicado Brigid Murphy. Movió con suavidad el vaso de whisky de fuego mirándolo con expresión desdeñosa, luchando por no apretar los dientes ni los dedos. Impasible, pese a su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. _La ha visto. Ha visto a Maeve. Ha estado cerca de ella._

-¿De verdad no te has fijado en esa zorra, Severus? Acostumbrado a niñas y vejestorios, pensaría que, aunque se trate de una basura muy por debajo de tu nivel de exigencia, habrías reparado en...

-Si te digo la verdad, Murphy me genera el mismo interés que el papel pintado -le cortó Severus, con aire de encontrar la mera insinuación insultante- Lo único en lo que he reparado, puesto que es imposible ignorarlo, es en su molesta voz y en sus modales de estibador. Pero sus tetas o ausencia de las mismas me son completamente indiferentes, puedo asegurártelo.

-A veces dudo de que te gusten las mujeres, Severus.

En ese momento la tensión que se estaba acumulando dentro de Severus amenazó con explotar. Podría haber cogido del cuello a Lucius y apretar hasta estrangularlo. Dudaba de que le gustaran las mujeres. _Él_. Lucius Malfoy, que llevaba años sin tocar a su esposa y manteniendo a queridas dispuestas a dejarse hacer todo tipo de atrocidades porque no podía consumar una relación sexual en la que no mediaran la intimidación y la violencia. Ese enfermo se atrevía a hacer chistes sobre sus propias tendencias. _Y había visto a Maeve_. Había visto a Maeve, el trofeo que no pudo cobrarse en la cacería de los Murphy. Había visto a Maeve y osaba mirarla de esa forma. Severus no supo cómo consiguió dominar su respiración y su voz para que no transpiraran angustia, ni tampoco cómo consiguió aplacar el deseo de matar a Lucius allí mismo.

-Qué curioso. A mí me sucede lo mismo contigo -replicó con sarcasmo

Lucius le correspondió con una sonrisa cínica.

-Esa puerca se parece a su puto abuelo más de lo que la conviene. Se ha atrevido a plantarme cara, Severus. _A mí_. Se me puso chula _delante de mi hijo_. Resulta que esa mierdecilla cree que le está permitido tener orgullo. Como si fuera algo más que una repugnante tara genética que debería erradicarse. Como si tuviera derecho a respirar el mismo aire que los que no hemos nacido defectuosos -Severus reconoció la mueca de ferocidad en el rostro de Lucius. Era la misma que esgrimía bajo la máscara de mortífago antes de matar. Y si entonces le había repugnado, ahora le dio escalofríos- Si por la razón que sea cambias de idea y te apetece darte un desahogo a su costa, te aconsejo que te des prisa. Draco no recibirá clases de esa puta, te lo aseguro. Antes del final de este curso Dumbledore también estará fuera del lugar que usurpa, como Weasley. Y cuando Murphy ya no tenga a su _queridísimo protector_ para esconderse bajo sus faldas de vieja chocha, me encantará borrarle esa arrogancia de la cara igual que se la borré a su abuelo. Nadie le escupe a un Malfoy y vive para contarlo, amigo.

Severus terminó su Ogden sin apartar la mirada de los ojos grises de Lucius, iluminados por una cólera lujuriosa. Pensó en Declan Murphy, que había muerto tras cuatro días de tortura con todos los huesos de la cabeza machacados a golpes. Pensó en los nudillos despellejados de Lucius y en su sonrisa triunfal cuando se lo había contado quince años atrás.

Y sintió en su corazón encogido la súbita necesidad de ir junto a Maeve para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, de que se sentía bien, de que Lucius no le había hecho nada...

Nada aparte de provocar su estúpida, suicida, insufrible bravuconería irlandesa.

Su estancia de este año en la mansión de los Malfoy iba a hacérsele más larga que nunca, contando los minutos que le quedaban hasta volver a ver a esa jodida loca, comprobar que estaba bien y después matarla, por arrogante y por insensata.

**Bueno, hasta aquí aquí mi introducción al maravilloso mundo de los Malfoy y sus relaciones con Severus. Tal vez os guste cómo los pinto, tal vez no, pero en mi historia los veo así. Me encantará saber qué opináis, así que venga, animaos a pulsar el botón de abajo y dejad un comentario.**

**Gracias, como siempre, a todos.**

**NOTAS: **

**-La verdad es que no sé si en los libros Severus llama a Narcissa _Cissy_ o no, pero me venía mejor que no lo hiciera y "marcara un poco las distancias". Si es anti-canon, mis disculpas XD**

**-La conversación de Severus y Draco sobre la carta es ambigua a propósito, para no hacerme spoilers a mí misma. Se explicará mejor unos capítulos más adelante.**


	4. Otro comienzo de curso

Antes de que leáis este capítulo, una aclaración frívola pero a mi juicio necesaria: en mi cabeza, Gilderoy Lockhart no tiene nada que ver con el retrato que compuso de él Kenneth Branagh en la película, sino que viene a ser así como un Brad Pitt con bucles de efebo ateniense y las pestañas rizadas. Dicho queda XD.

Quiero agradecer también a alexSS su amable y entusiasta comentario. No puedo contestar a tu crítica con la extensión y detenimiento que querría, ya que tengo que hacerlo por aquí y no por privado (no sé si es que no tienes cuenta en ffnet), pero quiero que sepas que, al igual que todos los comentarios que recibo, me ha animado mucho a seguir adelante.

* * *

**Capítulo IV: ¿Curiosidad por saber cómo se llevan Severus y Maeve cuando se llevan bien? ¿Inquietud por comprobar si Dumbledore los deja a su aire o ya está maquinando como un poseso? ¿Ganas de que aparezca YA el nunca bien ponderado Gilderoy Lockhart? Si habéis contestado SÍ a alguna de las tres preguntas anteriores, éste es vuestro capítulo.**

CAPÍTULO IV: OTRO COMIENZO DE CURSO.

Si había algo que Maeve odiaba de su trabajo como profesora en Hogwarts era tener que revisar los presupuestos y redactarlos sobre pergamino _y con buena letra _para presentárselos a Albus y Minerva. Era una zoóloga, maldita sea, no una jodida contable. Y además, ninguna persona _normal_ podía de veras ser capaz de escribir con esa dichosa pluma que lo dejaba todo lleno de borrones. En medio de un ataque de frustración incrustó el ofensivo objeto dentro de su tintero, salpicando de tinta el pergamino y terminando de arruinarlo.

_A la mierda_, pensó, subiendo el volumen de su aparato de música hasta que las notas de "Highway Star" sonaron satisfactoriamente atronadoras. Desde su percha Saighead -que no era especialmente partidario del hard rock de los setenta- chirrió con desaprobación pero Maeve le dirigió una mirada desafiante. Sólo faltaba que, después de cómo la mangoneaba su elfina doméstica, también su mascota fuera a darle órdenes. Subió el volúmen del estéreo todavía un poco más para dejarle claro a su halcón quién mandaba allí y sacó del segundo cajón del escritorio cuaderno y bolígrafo, resuelta a escribir a su manera por mucho que a Minerva le disgustara y cantando con entusiasmo por encima de la voz de Ian Gillan.

_Nobody gonna take my girl, I'm gonna keep her to the end_

_Nobody gonna have my girl, she stays close on every bend_

_Oooh, she's a killer machine, she's got everything_

_Like a moving mouth body control, and everything..._

Había empezado a llevar el ritmo de la batería con el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y se preparaba para soltar el vociferante y liberador agudo del estribillo cuando la puerta se abrió tan violentamente que golpeó la pared. Severus acababa de entrar como una furia en su despacho y ahora estaba delante de su escritorio con cara de muy pocos amigos, respirando agitadamente. La puerta se cerró sola tras él -quizá gracias a un hechizo, quizá por la simple fuerza del brutal retroceso- haciendo que la lámpara del techo temblara.

Maeve tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. No por la impresión. Tardó varios e interminables segundos en reaccionar porque volver a ver a Severus después de todo el verano y verlo además así -de improviso, intenso, arrebatado y _arrebatador_- la había dejado absolutamente pasmada.

-¿Te has vuelto completamente loca? -rugió él, devolviéndola de golpe a la realidad.

Ella lo miró entre la perplejidad y la sorna.

-Sí, pasa, Severus, la puerta está abierta, buenas tardes igualmente para ti, qué bien que ya has vuelto, yo también me alegro mucho de verte -dijo del tirón, irónica- ¿A qué debo el honor de esta impetuosa visita?

Severus cogió aire como si se dispusiera a soltar una vehemente y prolongada diatriba de las que hacían vibrar y resquebrajarse las paredes. Pero no llegó a decir nada, volviéndose en cambio a mirar con desagrado el aparato del que salía la canción.

_I love her, and i need her_

_and I seed her_

_Yeah, she turns me on,_

_All right, hold tight_

_I'm a highway star_

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ PUTA MIERDA ES ESO? -preguntó exasperado.

Maeve dio un respingo, sorprendida de la violencia de aquel grito.

-_Eso_ es Deep Purple y no puedo creerme que hayas hecho una entrada tan espectacular sólo para criticar mis gustos music... ¡SEVERUS!

El mago había silenciado el aparato gracias a un escueto y mudo golpe de varita -ganándose un rotundo _iiiiik_ de aprobación por parte de Saighead- y ahora estaba apoyado con ambas manos sobre el escritorio, mirando a Maeve de cerca. Sus oscuros ojos despedían fuego. La mujer sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, y no precisamente de miedo. No esperaba que la vuelta a términos amistosos fuera a suponer un regreso tan rápido de aquel Severus expresivo e intenso que había adorado. Desde luego estos no eran los fríos ojos de estatua que le habían dolido tanto a lo largo del curso pasado. Eran...

Odiaba repetirse pero _arrebatadores _era la forma perfecta de describirlos.

Y odiaba que la situación no le permitiera golpearse la frente como tal pensamiento merecía.

-¿No tienes nada que contarme, Maeve? -susurró él asperamente.

El Severus que Maeve conocía sólo susurraba así bajo dos circunstancias. Eliminando la posibilidad de que estuviera sexualmente excitado sólo cabía deducir que estaba furioso. Y mucho. Y Maeve sabía por qué. Sabía que esta discusión tendría lugar desde el mismo momento en que abandonó la tienda de Madame Malkin después de su encuentro con Lucius Malfoy.

-Bueno -replicó, encogiéndose de hombros con un aire casual bastante mal fingido- Acabo de echar a perder un par de pergaminos a base de emborronarlos, pero no creo que mis dificultades con los métodos medievales de escritura que se usan en Hogwarts sean un tema como para sulfurarse así.

Las manos de Severus se crisparon sobre el escritorio. Podía distinguir el suave rubor en las mejillas de ella y su mandíbula apretada y su respiración acelerándose sutilmente; las primeras señales de su beligerancia. No podía creer que fuera a batallar con él en lugar de reconocer de entrada que se había portado como una estúpida. No podía creer que fuera a defender su indefendible comportamiento suicida frente a Lucius Malfoy. Se negaba a creer que fuera a ser tan... ella misma.

Tan insoportable, odiosa, deliciosamente ella misma.

- ¿No te ha ocurrido nada _relevante_ en los últimos días? -insistió con muy bien domada pero aún así terrorífica furia.

Maeve sostuvo su mirada con firmeza aunque notaba el estómago encogido de vértigo. Por un lado no soportaba la idea de volver a pelearse con Severus. Por otro, la cercanía de su mirada incendiada y su cuerpo tenso le había provocado un inoportuno temblor en regiones bastante inadecuadas de su propia anatomía y la hacía arder de vergüenza y desear consumirse hasta ser cómodas cenizas incapaces de sentir.

-Nada por lo que yo debiera molestarte de cara a esa... _visita de cortesía _que ibas a tener que hacer de todos modos -puntualizó.

El fuego pareció redoblarse en los ojos de él. Pero al contestar bajó la voz en lugar de subirla. Y eso era algo que sólo hacía cuando estaba realmente fuera de sí.

-Claro. Es mucho mejor que tenga que enterarme por el propio Lucius Malfoy de que eres una estúpida, arrogante e insensata...

Maeve se irguió en su silla, tensa.

-No pensé que fuera algo que tú necesitaras saber, y sinceramente, Severus, me parece que estás sacando las co...

-Maeve: mírame a la cara y dime si parezco idiota, porque no era así la última vez que me miré al espejo -siseó el hombre con rabia- ¿Te encuentras con Lucius Malfoy y te dedicas a hacer algo tan estúpido como provocarle y no pensaste que yo debería saberlo? ¿Yo, tu presunto amigo? ¿Yo, el que iba a pasar unos días en casa de ese...?

-¿PERDONA? -le cortó Maeve, entre furiosa e incrédula por lo que él acababa de decir- ¿Provocarle? ¿YO A ÉL? Estás de coña, ¿verdad? Fue ese asqueroso hijo de puta el que...

-¡PROVOCARLE, SÍ! ¿No sabes que la única actitud segura que alguien como tú puede adoptar frente a Lucius Malfoy es llamar su atención lo menos posible? ¿No sabes que el simple hecho de que le contestes ya es suficiente provocación para él?

Ahora fue Maeve la que apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio, dando un fuerte y sonoro golpe que hizo temblar peligrosamente el tintero pero no retroceder a Severus.

-¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Ser una squib buenecita y obediente, demostrar que sé reconocer a un _ser superior_? -rugió- Se atrevió a nombrar a mi madre, Severus. ¡A MI MADRE! ¡ÉSE! ¡EN MI PUTA CARA!

Severus cerró los ojos y suspiró, con el aire del que está recurriendo a toda su voluntad para serenarse.

-Supongo que la opción de callarte no se te pasó por la puñetera cabeza, claro: habría sido demasiado sensato para salir de ti.

-Estupendo -Maeve bufó, sarcástica- Lucius Malfoy se mete conmigo pero me riñes a mí. Muy lógico, Severus.

-¿Sabes, jodida mula descerebrada...? -el hombre apretó los dientes, frustrado por no encontrar improperios a la altura de la situación- ¿Eres consciente de lo peligroso que es provocar a Lucius Malfoy? No llegó tan alto en las filas del Señor Oscuro sólo por lo bien que se peina, taruga. Otros con el mismo dinero y alcurnia que él no ascendieron tanto. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque pocos tenían su entusiasmo a la hora de honrar las ideas del movimiento. Y a juzgar por cómo comentaba ese intercambio vuestro de galanterías, es obvio que conserva el entusiasmo de siempre. Pero la señorita no podía callarse, no -resopló- Era demasiado pedir.

Maeve resopló también y apoyó la frente en las palmas de las manos, exasperada. No le gustaba que él le hablara así. Y aún le gustaba menos que tuviera razón. Había sabido que no era sensato enfrentarse a Malfoy en el mismo momento en que lo hacía, y lo había reconocido sin problemas ante Dumbledore cuando hablaron de ello. Pero admitirlo delante de Severus... Eso era otra cosa totalmente distinta. Eso implicaba arrancarse el orgullo y era peor que entregar la mitad de su sangre.

-No todos tenemos tu temple, ¿sabes? Algunos no estamos hechos de granito -le contestó. Guardó silencio unos segundos, mirándose las manos- Vale, supongo que no debí...

-_Supones_ -la interrumpió Severus, mordaz.

-¡Eh! -gritó Maeve, golpeando otra vez la mesa- Estoy intentando reconocer un error y no me lo estás poniendo fácil con ese rollo de... _profesor Snape_. No soy un alumno que ha arruinado una poción, así que no me hables en ese tono -le advirtió- ¿Qué quieres oír? ¿Que tendría que haberme mordido la lengua? Es eso lo que esperas que admita ¿no? Pues lo admito: estaba más guapa callada pero me fue totalmente imposible. Sabes que la contención nunca ha sido mi punto fuerte.

Se quedaron callados, mirándose como dos fieras que intentaran calcular los riesgos de seguir con la pelea. Severus se sorprendió preguntándose, en medio de su _justa y fundada indignación_, si aquella vaga sombra de pecas en la nariz de Maeve -ausente en sus recuerdos y en la que no había reparado hasta ahora- sería efecto de sus años bajo el sol africano. Si sus pupilas dilatadas seguirían siendo capaces de albergar su reflejo al mirarlas de cerca. Si era justo que Maeve siguiera pareciendo tan joven y tan bonita mientras que él...

Repentinamente incómodo con aquella proximidad Severus se irguió y se cruzó de brazos, ganando con ello unos centímetros de seguridad y unas décimas de aplomo. Maeve lo miró contrita.

-Siento no habértelo dicho, Severus. Lo siento de veras. Pero lo hablé con Albus y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que no sería bueno que fueras con _más_ predisposición negativa a casa de los Malfoy.

-Ambos. Albus y tú -repitió Severus con expresión de profundo desagrado- Estupendo -bufó- Ahora no tengo a uno sino a dos metomentodos conspirando a mis espaldas.

-¡No estábamos _conspirando_! -protestó Maeve, indignada- ¡ Sólo le pedí consejo y...! ¡Mierda, no tengo por qué darte más explicaciones! Creí que era lo mejor y punto. ¿Qué bien te había hecho saberlo antes?

-¡No se me habría quedado cara de idiota cuando me lo contó Lucius, por ejemplo!

Maeve le miró con incredulidad y dejó escapar una risilla irónica.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cara de idiota? ¿Tú? ¿_Por esto_? -protestó- Venga ya. Estoy segura de que habrás escuchado cosas mil veces peores de gente que te importaba mucho más que yo sin que se te moviera una pestaña...

Durante unos segundos el silencio se hizo de plomo y Maeve notó un nudo en el estómago, no sabiendo cómo interpretar la expresión dolida que asomó sin permiso a los rasgos de Severus antes de que tuviera tiempo de componerlos en la viva imagen de la impasibilidad. Tragó saliva, con la inquietante sensación de haber cometido un error y no saber exactamente cual.

-No volverá a ocurrir, ¿vale? -concedió, un poco desconcertada todavía pero resuelta a no seguir discutiendo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo con ganas de volver a verle. Se negaba a joder el reencuentro peleando por algo que ya no tenía remedio- Lo intentaré, al menos... Y en el _improbable_ caso de que Lucius Malfoy volviera a conseguir sacarme de mis casillas, tú serías el primero en saberlo -añadió con sorna- Antes que Albus incluso, si te hace ilusión. Y ahora... ¿crees que podríamos empezar la conversación civilizadamente desde el principio? Ya sabes. Como si no hubieras irrumpido en mi despacho hecho una hidra.

Severus la miró sin alterar ni un ápice su postura, entre distante y burlón.

-¿Y de qué quieres que te hable? ¿De la hospitalidad de tus idolatrados Malfoys? ¿De la elevada opinión que tienen de ti?

Pese a mantener la rigidez externa, Maeve podía percibir que sus disculpas lo habían relajado un poco. Eso, a su vez, la relajó a ella lo bastante para sonreír.

-De lo que te de la gana, pero siéntate. Me molesta hablar teniendo que mirar hacia arriba.

-Pensaba que ya estarías acostumbrada, midiendo lo que mides.

Maeve lo fusiló con la mirada mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella, al otro lado del escritorio.

-Tan dulce como siempre -observó con sarcasmo.

-"Encanto" es mi segundo nombre -replicó él en el mismo tono, definitivamente relajado ya.

-Pensaba que era Tobías.

-Gracias por recordármelo.

La curiosidad de Severus se vio atraída de inmediato por el viejo libro encuadernado en cuero y oro que descansaba sobre el escritorio. Lo tomó sin molestarse en pedirle permiso a Maeve.

-"En tierras de Quetzalcoatl" -leyó, pronunciando el complicado nombre con una facilidad envidiable. Luego levantó una ceja con aire sorprendido al reparar en el nombre del autor- ¿Lo escribió tu abuelo?

-Sí. Narra una expedición que él y sus colaboradores hicieron por México entre 1919 y 1920 -explicó Maeve- No es demasiado conocido, lo cual me parece una lástima. Mi abuelo escribía muy bien. Es realmente instructivo y ameno.

-No sabía que esto estuviera en nuestra biblioteca.

La sonrisa de Maeve se borró tan deprisa como había aparecido. Sentía que se avecinaba otra de las conversaciones que _tenía que tener pero no quería tener _con Severus y que la tranquilidad les iba a durar bien poco. _Bueno, tal vez sea mejor así. Mejor ahora que más tarde, cuando quizá se sienta más "traicionado" y le duela más..._

Mejor quemar de golpe todas las tracas y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

-No es de la biblioteca -dijo con firmeza. Con excesiva firmeza, de hecho. Como si estuviera nerviosa. Tal vez porque lo estaba- Es mío. Me lo regalaron por mi cumpleaños.

-¿Albus?

-Remus.

Nada cambió en el rostro de Severus. Absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera apareció un desdeñoso arquear de ceja, ni siquiera una pequeña mueca de repugnancia. Lo cual era bastante sospechoso teniendo en cuenta que acababa de oír el nombre de uno de los _viejos conocidos_ que más aborrecía en este mundo.

-¿Lupin? -inquirió con la más gélida de sus voces neutras.

-No conozco más Remus que ése.

Severus dejó el libro de nuevo sobre el escritorio y miró a Maeve totalmente impasible, como si aquello no le afectara a ningún nivel. Lo que -si le conocía un poco bien y él no había cambiado demasiado con los años- significaba que en realidad estaba bastante afectado a varios y muy profundos niveles. La expresividad de Severus solía funcionar en proporción inversa a las dimensiones de la afrenta recibida. Esto iba a ser complicado, se dijo Maeve. Era el momento de demostrar que tenía mano izquierda para tratar con criaturas difíciles.

-Sé lo que estás pensando y...

-¿Resulta que ahora eres Legeremante?

_Autocorrección: esto va a ser jodidamente complicado, _matizó Maeve para sus adentros.

-Será mi intuición femenina -dijo, molesta por la interrupción- Entiendo que no te haga gracia que...

-En qué o en quién decidas emplear tu complejo de misionera me importa exactamente una mierda así de pequeña -aseguró Severus, insinuando con los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano izquierda el tamaño de una pulga con raquitismo- Cada uno es libre de perder su tiempo con lo que mejor le parece. A algunos les da por coleccionar sellos, a otros por la coprofagia, a ti por los licántropos ...

-Para importarte una mierda así de pequeña -le citó Maeve con ironía, imitando su gesto- detecto cierto tono de hostilidad.

-Me ofendes: hablas con el fundador del club de admiradores de _San Pobrecito Lupin _-la voz de Severus destiló veneno puro mientras las palabras se deslizaban lenta y elegantemente de sus labios curvados en una cínica sonrisa- Me parece... _enternecedor _que estés en un estadío de intercambiar correspondencia y amistad con él después de cómo te dejó tirada hace once años.

-También estoy en un estadío de intercambiar correspondencia y amistad _contigo_, y puedo jurar que hiciste bastante más que dejarme tirada... ¿Estoy violando alguna clase de exclusiva que no recuerdo haber firmado al darle otra oportunidad a Remus?

El silencio podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. La mirada de Severus era como el pinchazo de un punzón calentado al rojo vivo. A Maeve sus propias palabras todavía le dolían en la lengua, pero sentía que tenían que decirse y estaba satisfecha de haberlas dicho. Su relación con Severus había pasado todo el curso anterior haciendo equilibrismos sobre el fino alambre de la mentira. No quería volver a pasar por eso. Tendría con él una amistad honesta o no tendría nada.

-Maeve: haz lo que te de la real gana salvo volver a compararme _en cualquier aspecto _con ese lamentable amago de ser humano, porque te aseguro que serán las últimas palabras que te permita dirigirme.

La rabia arrugaba y rompía el denso terciopelo que era la voz de Severus, y Maeve pensó que el sonido resultante, sin dejar de ser bello, era devastador para sus oídos. Aun así, prefería esta rabia expresa a la falsa indiferencia de antes: siempre se sentía más segura transitando por espacios abiertos que por oscuros laberintos donde uno no podía orientarse.

-Ya hemos pasado por esto hace años, Severus -le recordó con suavidad- Te repito lo que te dije entonces. Eras y, a menos que demuestres lo contrario, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, pero eso no te da derecho de veto sobre mis otras amistades ni a mí sobre las tuyas... Entiendo tus razones para odiar a Remus Lupin y acepto que le sigas odiando. No pretendo que te agrade la idea de que también sea amiga de él. Sin embargo tienes que entender que la experiencia que yo tengo de él no es la misma que tú tienes, que a pesar de sus fallos para mí ha sido una buena persona, que no puedo darle de lado sólo porque tú no soportas...

-¿Yo _no soporto _el qué? -la interrumpió Severus, seco y duro, casi ronco- Insisto, Maeve, en que me da _completamente_ lo mismo.

Maeve se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla tratando de parecer conforme. Su naturaleza dialogante le pedía insistir e insistir hasta que todos y cada uno de los sentimientos afectados por aquel tema estuvieran claros. En cambio su instinto, fundándose en lo mucho que conocía a Severus, le decía que no había mejor forma que ésa de hacer que él se cerrara en banda. Tenía que asumir que no podría zanjar, ni ahora ni nunca, ese tema. Que los malestares de Severus al respecto se filtrarían de vez en cuando y de manera poco sana entre ellos y que esa sería toda la "expresión profunda de sentimientos" que sacaría de él.

Querer a Severus Snape consistía en aceptar bastantes cosas que le harían mandar con gusto al carajo a cualquier otro habitante del Universo.

-Bien -dijo con indiferencia.

Severus estrechó los ojos y apretó los dientes.

-Bien -replicó.

-¿Asunto zanjado, entonces?-insistió ella, con poca convicción- ¿Cambiamos de tema?

Lo cierto era que Severus sentía una desesperada urgencia por alejarse de aquella línea de conversación. Por más que se repetía, altivo y digno, que no tenía celos de aquel patético _montón de sobras de persona_, a su voz interior no había forma de engañarla. _Tenía celos_. Unos celos horribles y desesperados que a ratos rozaban lo enfermizo. Tenía celos de Lupin, sí, por muy hiriente y bochornoso que le resultara reconocerlo. Tenía celos de Lupin como los tendría de todo el que pudiera permitirse manifestar abiertamente su aprecio por Maeve cuando él tenía que esconderlo como si fuera una enfermedad. Solo que en este caso la humillación de las viejas afrentas lo empeoraba todo. Odiaba reconocer que volvía a sentirse amenazado por uno de aquellos cuatro sarnosos respecto al afecto de una mujer. Odiaba estas ironías cíclicas con que la vida se complacía en torturarle.

-Excelente idea -aseguró. Y rápidamente compuso el gesto en una sonrisa de malicia absoluta, feliz de tener munición para una maniobra de despiste infalible- ¿Sabes lo que se dice de tí entre el pijerío mágico?

-Sorprendeme.

-Por lo visto estás aquí de profesora porque se la chupas a Dumbledore.

Había logrado su objetivo: ya era del todo improbable que el nombre de Lupin volviera a pronunciarse en esa conversación. La cara de Maeve era exactamente la que Severus había visualizado en su imaginación cuando Narcissa Malfoy le dejó caer la calumnia. Los ojos desorbitados de sorpresa inundándose de furia con rapidez, la boca abierta, la respiración suspendida hasta el punto de empezar a ponerse azul...

El grito, por fin.

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Que yo...? ¿Que se la...? Dios, pero cómo se puede ser tan... Tan... Oh... ¡AAAAAAAAH!... Qué... Qué... ¡HIJOS DE LA GRANDÍSIMA PUTA!

Severus no pudo contener una pequeña risa maligna al verla apretarse los ojos con los talones de las manos y frotar, como si intentara borrar la terrorífica imagen mental que él le había inoculado con sus palabras. Sabía que se avecinaba un buen rato de Maeve fuera de sus casillas soltando barbaridades y majestuosa en su furia de diosa primitiva y eso siempre era un espectáculo en el que recrearse, algo que alimentar con más puyas maliciosas provocando más réplicas contundentes. Lo más seguro era que acabaran riendose los dos entre golpe y golpe de observaciones corrosivas.

Como en los viejos días de su amistad.

Tan como en los viejos días de su amistad, de hecho, que si ignoraban las heridas a medio cicatrizar en sus almas casi podrían creer que no había pasado el tiempo.

* * *

-¿No deberíamos ir...? Ya sabes. Sólo por ver que todo esté bien -insistió Minerva, visiblemente inquieta.

Dumbledore apartó la vista de la ruidosa colección de objetos de plata que decoraba la repisa de su chimenea y la clavó en su colega. Para disgusto de la bruja se lo veía notablemente divertido.

-¿Es que ahora damos crédito a las insensateces que dice el sinvergüenza de Peeves, querida? -preguntó.

Minerva se revolvió incómoda en su asiento y durante un rato volvió a centrarse en la labor de resumir las notas con el orden de la reunión que se celebraría por la tarde. Pero Dumbledore pudo ver que apretaba tanto los labios que estos no eran más que una linea horizontal en su rostro.

-Ya sabes que a Peeves le encanta dramatizar cuando se aburre. Y que en época de vacaciones, sin niños a los que atormentar, se aburre _constantemente _-añadió el director para tranquilizarla, un rato después- Que diga que Severus estaba matando a Maeve en su despacho no quiere decir que sea verdad. Conoces a Severus casi tan bien como yo. Estarás conmigo en puede ser extremadamente desagradable pero siempre desde la legalidad y de forma civilizada.

-Severus _odia _a la pobre Maeve -replicó Minerva, disgustada porque Dumbledore no le concediera a este hecho la importancia debida y pareciera en cambio estar bromeando.

-Y Maeve odiaría saber que te refieres a ella como _la pobre Maeve_ -terció Dumbledore con malicia.

Minerva optó por ignorarle.

-Ya la odiaba entonces, cuando era una chiquilla. Y nunca se ha molestado en disimular que la quiere fuera del colegio. Ya sabes la clase de ideas que... -la bruja resopló, encontrando el tema de las ideas de Severus demasiado perturbador como para detenerse en él. Se ajustó las gafas mientras pasaba a limpio las notas con un golpe de su varita- Y ya me dirás de qué pueden estar discutiendo, si aún no ha comenzado el curso, como no sea de lo muy _inapropiada _que él la encuentra para dar clase aquí en Hogwarts.

Dumbledore sonrió con una inocencia tan absoluta que resultaba de todo menos inocente. Sospechaba cual era la razón de que Maeve y Severus estuvieran discutiendo. Sospechaba que tenía que ver con Lucius Malfoy y con el hecho de que Maeve se hubiera pintado ella sola una diana en la cara al provocar la ira del ex-mortífago. Y sospechaba también que conocer esa razón no contribuiría precisamente a tranquilizar a Minerva y además requeriría demasiadas explicaciones que no podía darle.

-Estoy seguro de que con ese carácter horrible que gastan los dos, si algo les sobra son motivos para discutir -afirmó, subrayando algo en uno de sus pergaminos- Quizá sea por eso de las serpientes arbóreas africanas. Su piel es ingrediente de varias pociones que enseña Severus y ya sabes que a Maeve le parece una salvajada obtenerla si no es esperando a que el animal la mude. Ha dejado muy claro que no se matará a ninguna de las serpientes de la colección por su piel. Deduzco que eso ha debido de contrariar violentamente a Severus y...

Minerva se levantó como movida por un resorte.

-¡Razón de más para ir a ver si...!

-Minerva: siéntate -le ordenó Dumbledore- Tiendes a sobreactuar con Maeve, a olvidarte de que ya no es una niña. No le va a volver a ocurrir lo de Junio por que la pierdas de vista cinco minutos. Si está teniendo una bronca con Severus, estupendo: que la tenga. Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, a lo nuestro. No vamos a mediar en los conflictos del cuadro docente como si dirigiéramos un jardín de infancia. ¿De acuerdo?

Los ojos verdes de Minerva se clavaron en los azules de Albus con toda la fuerza de su indignación. Era evidente que no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto.

-Bien, sigamos _a lo nuestro_, entonces, ya que al parecer la posibilidad de perder un profesor a manos de otro no lo es -dijo con rencor, antes de sentarse y cambiar de tema- Sólo nos falta terminar de cuadrar los horarios y luego ya podremos recibir al nuevo profesor de DCAO y llevarle a la reunión. Me imagino que todos estarán deseando que se lo presentemos.

Si no lo conociera tan bien, Minerva pensaría que Albus había sonreído un poco perversamente al oír la última frase, como si encerrara alguna gracia que sólo él alcanzaba a comprender.

* * *

-Murphy.

-Snape.

Severus y Maeve habían escogido, inoportunamente, el mismo momento para ir a servirse un té a la mesa del cátering. Varios de los profesores reunidos en la Sala de Personal arrugaron el ceño ante lo que parecía, a todas luces, uno más de los despreciables intentos de Severus de hostigar y humillar a su colega. Rolanda Hooch carraspeó y le dio un discreto codazo a Pomona Sprout, quien se puso en guardia de inmediato, dispuesta a levantarse y mediar en favor de la chica si era preciso.

-Veo que has vuelto entera de Berlín -observó Severus con aire de encontrar el hecho muy lamentable.

-Veo que no te has quedado mudo en verano -repuso Maeve en idéntico tono- Tendré que cambiarme de religión y pedir que san Judas Tadeo me devuelva el dinero de las velas que le puse.

Ni siquiera se habían mirado a la cara para decirse eso. Séptima Vector estaba sirviéndose también una infusión y se encontraba lo bastante cerca de ellos como para haber advertido el extraño brillo que había en los ojos de ambos y que producía un llamativo contraste con tan fría animosidad. Pero la muy anciana profesora de Aritmancia no se dignó despegar los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo con avidez, "Dos mil ecuaciones que cambiaron el mundo". No sentía el menor interés por las hostilidades entre sus dos colegas, dado que no eran de carácter algebraico.

-Tus insultos va mejorando, Murphy. Cualquier día de éstos llegarán a merecer que me ofenda un poco.

-Cuánto honor. ¿Podrías ponerme eso por escrito, para enmarcarlo y colgarlo en mi despacho?

Maeve espió el perfil de Severus por el rabillo del ojo, comprobando con cierta envidia el dominio absoluto que él mostraba sobre su expresión. A ella le costaba no sonreír. Era extraño lo feliz que se sentía de haber recuperado estas discusiones que sólo lo eran en apariencia, tan distintas de las del curso anterior cuando cada frase dolía como una puñalada. Tal y como pretendían, nadie que no fuera uno de ellos dos notaría la menor diferencia. Pero ellos la sentían. Y se la hacían sentir el uno al otro, que era lo importante. Con eso bastaba.

Si tan siquiera pudiese ignorar el resto de cosas que él le hacía sentir, pensó Maeve, todo sería perfecto.

Estaba esperando la réplica que con toda certeza Severus ya tenía preparada y dispuesta para golpear. Pero ésta nunca llegó, abortada por la aparición de una Minerva que parecía aún más tiesa y seria que de costumbre y que entraba acompañada de...

-¿Ese no es...? -oyó susurrar a alguien, probablemente Charity Burbage, mientras trataba de convencer a su cerebro de que estaba interpretando bien lo que veían sus ojos.

El mago era como el Príncipe Azul de un cuento de hadas. En el sentido _literal_ del término. Alto y guapo de una forma estándar, estaba envuelto en tal despliegue de adornos y brocados azules que saturaba por completo la retina. Su rostro estaba enmarcado por un aura de pluscuamperfectos bucles rubios rematados por un sombrero -azul, por supuesto- estudiadamente_ ladeado con gracia. _Y esgrimía una sonrisa que, por lo brillante y por lo poco natural, parecía digna de una estrella de cine de tercera.

_Es todavía peor que en las fotos_, se dijo Maeve al reconocerle.

-¿Lockhart? -escupió más que preguntó Severus.

-Es ese chico de las revistas, ¿no? -murmuró Vector con su tono de "si no es ecuacionable no me interesa", sin despegar apenas su nariz del libro.

Severus y Maeve se miraron entre ellos con perplejidad y luego, imitando al resto de presentes en la Sala, clavaron sus ojos no en Gilderoy Lockhart, la estrella, sino en Albus Dumbledore, que entraba tras él con su habitual aspecto de estar disfrutando como un niño.

-Qué bien que ya estáis todos. Quiero que conozcáis a...

Un ampuloso y teatral gesto de la mano de Gilderoy Lockhart detuvo a Dumbledore a media frase.

-Disculpame, Albus, pero prefería presentarme yo mismo. Es más… cálido -interrumpió el mago rubio con tono grandilocuente, llevándose una mano al pecho- Ya sabes, me gusta ser cercano con la gente corriente: a veces siento mi fama como una barrera invisible entre los demás y yo...

Hubo que reconocer a Lockhart la virtud de hacer que por un segundo Albus Dumbledore pareciera desconcertado. Cuando el Director indicó a su acompañante, con un gesto, que el público era todo suyo, Maeve advirtió que sonreía con más malicia de la que podía ser saludable.

-Damas. Caballeros -saludó Lockhart, recorriendo al auditorio con sus deslumbrantes, chispeantes y discretamente maquillados ojos azules- Mi nombre es Gilderoy Lockhart... aunque eso ustedes ya lo saben, claro. Probablemente me conozcan por mis aportaciones a la lucha contra la magia oscura que he plasmado en mi extensa y, aunque me esté mal decirlo, bastante exitosa obra literaria. Por eso o por ser el mago que más veces seguidas ha ganado el título de "Sonrisa más encantadora del Año" concedido por la revista_ Corazón de Bruja_... -la mentada sonrisa quiso parecer tímida mientras él componía su cara en lo que debía considerar un gesto convincente de modestia- pero ese es un honor anecdótico y frívolo del que no me siento especialmente orgulloso...

Maeve no pudo evitar mirar al resto de sus compañeros, buscando una señal de que esto fuera una especie de chiste. Todos, sin embargo, parecían igual de atónitos que ella. Pomona Sprout no daba crédito a sus oídos y Filius Flitwick había carraspeado, incómodo ante aquel arrollador despliegue de autoestima. Por la cara de Aurora Sinistra se diría que estaba asistiendo a la implosión del Sol o alguna catástrofe cósmica de similar envergadura. El profesor Binns parecía un poco ruborizado, algo muy meritorio tratándose de un fantasma, y las normalmente locuaces Charity Burbage y Bathsheba Babbling habían enmudecido. Sólo Séptima Vector seguía en su universo personal. Y también Sybill Trelawney; pero en su caso era normal, después de tres tés aderezados con ginebra.

En cuanto a Severus, Maeve prefería no volverse a ver lo que debía de estar pasando por su mente y asomando a sus ojos, porque estaba segura de que era aterrador.

-No, por favor, no se sientan abrumados -rogó Lockhart ante el silencio generalizado, con una sonrisa condescendiente- Soy yo el que viene aquí lleno de humildad. Al fin y al cabo, muchos de ustedes fueron mis profesores hace años, cuando _todavía_ era un mago joven e inexperto necesitado de guía... Seguro que todavía me recuerdan...

Séptima Vector fue la única de los docentes veteranos que no miró al techo y se hizo la sueca al escuchar ésta última frase. Estudió a Lockhart como si reparase en su presencia por primera vez, inquisitivamente.

-Claro que te recuerdo. Eras malísimo en Aritmancia -afirmó, y luego volvió a su libro y a su mundo de números y complejas fórmulas.

La sonrisa de Lockhart se congeló unos segundos, antes de que el hombre estallase en una risa sonora e histriónica.

-Siempre con ese _delicioso_ sentido del humor, Séptima... porque ahora puedo tutearlos a todos, ¿verdad? Es un placer para mí considerarme a la altura de quienes fueron mis maestros... Veo caras que no recuerdo de mis tiempos de estudiante, pero algunas ya me son conocidas. Al profesor Snape, por ejemplo, me lo presentaron hace cinco años en el IX Congreso Europeo de Pociones de Glasgow; seguro que todavía recuerda la honda impresión que le causó mi conferencia sobre defensas anti-veneno basadas en hechizos.

-Como para olvidarla -oyó Maeve murmurar irónica y venenosamente a su espalda.

Desplegando encanto y jovialidad, Lockhart se acercó al lugar que ocupaba un Severus rígido y silencioso como una estatua, inmóvil salvo por la forma inquietante en que seguía revolviendo el azúcar de su té. Y le tendió una mano.

-Me alegra volver a verte, Sevvie.

Toda la Sala, incluyendo a Dumbledore, contuvo la risa y la respiración a la espera de ver cómo el titular de Pociones asesinaba a su interlocutor. Nada sucedió, sin embargo. Nada excepto que Severus casi se partió la mandíbula de tanto apretarla y, por supuesto, no aceptó la mano que se le tendía.

-Lo mismo digo -afirmó, con un tono de voz que sugería exactamente lo contrario.

Lockhart soltó otra de sus risas seductoras, inconsciente al parecer de que Severus no era una de sus fans de mediana edad y sexo femenino. Y rápidamente volvió su atención hacia Maeve, que había presenciado toda la escena en silencio y con los ojos desorbitados, indecisa entre reírse o preguntar dónde estaba la cámara oculta.

-Y también hay caras totalmente nuevas para mí. A ti no tengo el placer de conocerte, encanto -dijo, tomándola de una mano con tanta rapidez que ella no tuvo tiempo de apartarla- Gilderoy Lockhart: modesto escritor, esforzado guerrero contra las Artes Oscuras y humilde caballero a tus pies -recitó, con tanta soltura que ella no pudo menos que preguntarse cuántas veces habría soltado aquella payasada. Y luego le besó la mano, al estilo del protagonista de una mala película de espadachines.

Maeve levantó una ceja e intentó determinar de cuales de sus compañeras venían las risillas contenidas que pudo oír, pensando que las muy perras se las pagarían más tarde.

-Maeve Murphy -replicó escuetamente- Zoóloga

-¿Murphy? Oh, y ese acento encantador... Hija de la verde Erín, ¿verdad? Qué _sumamente_ _pintoresco_. Conozco Irlanda como la palma de mi mano, querida. De hecho, en mis estancias por el condado de Limmerick, donde tuve que exterminar a una maligna y destructiva banshee, conocí muchos de esos peculiares indígenas tan rústicos y agrestes que...

Dumbledore le interrumpió con un suave carraspeo. Había advertido el rictus de desagrado en el rostro de Minerva al ver a su niña siendo víctima de semejante simulacro galante. Y también los dedos de Severus a punto de hacer trizas el asa de su taza de té. Y, por encima de todo, las peligrosas señales de que dijese lo que dijese Lockhart acerca de su amplio conocimiento de Irlanda y de las banshees, Maeve no iba a recibirlo precisamente bien.

-Oh, disculpa, Albus -se excusó Lockhart, guiñándole luego un ojo a Maeve- Tengo un anuncio que hacer, querida. Ya tendré tiempo de explicarte durante el curso los aspectos más fascinantes de la magia irlandesa...

Maeve se había quedado demasiado atónita por un detalle concreto de la frase como para indignarse ante tamaña osadía.

-¿Durante el curso? -repitió, mirando como todo el mundo a Albus, quien a su vez miró al techo y sólo le faltó ponerse a silbar.

-El caso – dijo Lockhart, sonriente- es que me complace anunciaros que, habiéndome decidido a compartir con las nuevas generaciones mi dilatada experiencia en la lucha contra el mal, a partir de este año asumiré la plaza de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

El silencio que siguió a este anuncio fue absolutamente sepulcral. E interminable.

-Pensaba que ya lo habríais leído en El Profeta -dijo Albus con naturalidad, como si no hicieran falta más explicaciones que ésa.

Los profesores seguían mirándose unos a otros, tratando de encajar la noticia de que compartirían curso y espacio vital con la mayor estrella mediática de la magia inglesa y el ego más hipertrofiado que jamás hubiera pisado Hogwarts.

-Suelo saltarme la sección de chistes -fue la réplica de Severus, su voz más acariciante y sedosa y a la vez más terrorífica que nunca.

Dumbledore había vuelto a rechazarle como profesor de DCAO. Y lo había rechazado para contratar a _eso._ Todos sus colegas esperaban verlo entrar en combustión espontánea en cualquier momento.

Todos menos Lockhart, la viva imagen de la inconsciencia.

Maeve sintió que se avecinaba un curso muy, muy largo.

**Ya empezaron las salvas de artillería del nuevo curso. ¿Se presienten grandes emociones o no? Me encantará saber vuestra opinión sobre esta chispeante pareja de amigos, sobre nuestro querido Dumbly, sobre si Lockhart da el suficiente asquete... así que dadle al botoncito de abajo, venga, que no muerde XD.**

**NOTAS:**

**-"Highway Star" es un contundente tema que pertenece al grupo Deep Purple; si la escucháis en versión del disco directo "Made in Japan" entenderéis por qué a Maeve le resulta tan liberadora y a Severus tan insoportable, jejeje.**

**-Ignoro si es cánon que Severus lleve Tobías por segundo nombre, pero me pareció, aparte de una gran putada para el pobre muchacho, factible y apropiado.**

**-Séptima Vector es mi homenaje personal a la mejor y más chalada profesora de Física y Mates que tuve en el colegio.**


	5. Principios accidentados

**Capítulo V: hay muchas formas de caerse. Unos se caen al lago y a otros les caen contra la pared. Hay quien cae en la cuenta de cosas que ignoraba. Y hay quien, como Lockhart, se cae con todo el equipo.**

CAPÍTULO V: PRINCIPIOS ACCIDENTADOS

-¿Poppy? -susurró Maeve desde la puerta de la enfermería.

En la penumbra del pabellón distinguió una sombra que se movía con agilidad entre las camas y le hacía gestos de que se acercara. Maeve avanzó con cuidado, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido ni dejar caer la bandeja que llevaba.

-¿Qué es esto que traes, chiquilla? -inquirió Poppy

-Comida -respondió Maeve, y añadió con entusiasmo- Montones de comida. Tú no has podido cenar a causa de lo del chico. Y yo no he podido cenar porque estaba sentada al lado de Lockhart y se me han quitado las ganas hasta de vivir -explicó, suspirando- Así que he pensado que podíamos cenar juntas y hacernos compañía. Con todo el jaleo del principio de curso llevo días sin poder charlar a gusto contigo...

La enfermera dejó que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro y sus ojos azules. Acarició con afecto la mejilla derecha de la joven, deteniéndose en el lugar próximo a la sien donde ahora habría una feísima cicatriz de no ser por su proverbial habilidad curando heridas.

-¿Ves cómo era mejor hacerlo con mi varita que con sutura muggle? -dijo, satisfecha- Así parece que sólo hubiera sido un rasponazo y con el tiempo llegará a desaparecer del todo. De haberlo hecho como tú sugerías, ahora irías marcada de por vida por culpa de ese cerdo.

-Tenía miedo de que usaras hechizos curativos conmigo -se defendió Maeve- Ya sabes que los squibs y los muggles respondemos de forma imprevisible a la magia. ¿Y si se me hubiera vuelto la cara verde?

Poppy esbozó una extraña sonrisa al oir aquel comentario.

-Habrías estado guapísima: el _verde_ es, definitivamente, tu color -observó, no sin cierta malicia, y Maeve notó que sus mejillas querían ruborizarse sin entender muy bien la razón. Era una suerte que la luz en la enfermería fuera tan escasa- ¿Por qué te has quitado ya esa túnica tan bonita? Pareces una princesa con ella...

Maeve resopló y miró al techo

-Ya no podré ponérmela sin oír a Lockhart llamándome "pequeño trébol de Irlanda" -se lamentó- Voy a tener que quemarla si no quiero vomitar cada vez que abra el armario y la vea.

Riendo con suavidad, Poppy guió a Maeve hasta el escritorio que le servía de puesto de control, situado en mitad del pabellón. Había una luz ténue sobre la mesa, iluminando las notas que la bruja había ido escribiendo en un pergamino rotulado con el nombre _Albertson, Adam._

-¿Qué tal está el niño? -preguntó Maeve.

-Bien -Poppy señaló con un gesto de la barbilla hacia una de las camas más cercanas, donde yacía un chiquillo menudo y rubio- Asustado y con algo de hipotermia, pero bien. Nada que no se arregle con buenas mantas y chocolate caliente.

-Pobrecillo... Lamento mucho que te perdieras la ceremonia por atenderle, Poppy: éste año el Sombrero y Albus estuvieron sembrados. Oh, y a Sybill le dio por hacerle una lectura de aura a Hagrid -recordó de pronto, con regocijo- Se empeñó en que era _completamente negra_ y que eso significaba su muerte segura en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. No se convenció de que lo que estaba viendo era _el pelo _de Hagrid hasta que Séptima se hartó de oírla gemir en plan agorero y la obligó a tocárselo. Después de eso se estuvo callada toda la cena.

Poppy rió de buena gana y luego suspiró.

-Es bastante habitual que se caigan alumnos de primero de las barcas. De hecho, lo raro es que no se caigan _más_ alumnos de primero de las barcas. Menos mal que tenemos al calamar para sacarlos -la bruja despejó el escritorio con varios movimientos de varita y dejó que Maeve posara su bandeja- Adam pasará esta noche aquí y mañana lo llevaré al despacho de Albus para que el sombrero lo sortee allí. Hmmm... qué buena pinta tiene todo.

-¿En serio? -repuso Maeve, con sorna- Porque Lockhart se ha pasado _toda_ la cena explicándome lo mediocre que es la cocina de los elfos de Hogwarts en comparación con la de los del Ministro de Magia francés, _gran amigo suyo_, o con los suntuosos banquetes con que lo agasajaba el maharajá de Imbhrappala cuando fue a librar a su reino de un sanguinario _raksaga._

-Veo que nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa te ha seducido con su maravillosa personalidad igual que a todos los demás -bromeó Poppy.

-Si es que no se puede ser más imbécil y más pesado y más presuntuoso y más... ¿He dicho ya imbécil? -replicó Maeve con disgusto- ¿Qué ha podido ver Dumbledore en él?

Poppy se encogió de hombros y conjuró platos, copas y cubiertos para las dos, sirviéndose sin más demora una buena porción de empanada de carne.

-Temo que no hubiera mucho donde elegir, chiquilla. No suele presentarse mucha gente a ese puesto. Por lo de la maldición, ya sabes...

-Menuda tontería.

-Será todo lo tontería que tú quieras, pero hace décadas que ninguno dura más de un curso. Y mira cómo acabó Quirrell el año pasado -dijo, antes de añadir con gesto vehemente- No es que no me alegre de eso, por supuesto. Su muerte fue poco horrible para lo que se merecía. Espero que sufriera muchísimo dolor. Lo que te hizo... Menos mal que Severus te encontró, chiquilla. Si a Quirrell le hubiera dado por volver a por ti...

Comieron en silencio durante un rato. Maeve confió con todas sus fuerzas en que la pausa hiciera a Poppy olvidar el tema. Se sentía incómoda cada vez que el nombre de Severus surgía en una de sus conversaciones con la enfermera. Daba igual que Poppy nunca hablara de más, que nunca insinuara nada. Siempre daba esa inquietante impresión de saber algo y estar callándoselo y -lo que era aún peor- encontrarlo muy divertido. Vio sobre una silla desocupada la edición vespertina de El Profeta que tanta conmoción había causado en la Sala de Personal horas antes de la ceremonia de apertura de curso. Pensó que sería una forma elegante de cambiar de tema.

-Es sorprendente -comentó, señalando la foto de la primera página- Yo habría apostado por los gemelos Weasley, pero han sido su hermano Ron y Harry Potter los no han llegado con los demás. Así que supongo que deben de ser ellos los de la proeza con el Ford Anglia. No han aparecido por el banquete.

-Y Severus tampoco -le recordó Poppy sin desviar su atención de la deliciosa empanada.

_Mierda_, protestó Maeve para sus adentros.

-¿Crees que Snape los habrá matado?

Maeve no sabía cómo interpretar la sonrisita que esbozaba Poppy cada vez que la oía a referirse a Severus con desprecio y por el apellido. Sólo sabía que le producía un notable desasosiego. Si no fuera imposible que nadie -salvo el maldito Dumbledore- imaginara que eran amigos, diría que la condenada bruja estaba al tanto de todo.

-No es propio de Severus matar niños. Ni siquiera niños de Gryffindor -repuso Poppy, burlona- Normalmente se conforma con que los expulsen. Bien es cierto que nadie está libre de comportarse de forma inusual, así que el día menos pensado...

Poppy dejó la broma en suspenso, como distraída por el hilo de sus pensamientos. Por más que quisiera aparentar desinterés, Maeve no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y probablemente reflejarla. Tenía que recordar más a menudo que fingía muy mal.

- Recuerdo una vez... Oh, qué temporada tan rara tuvo cuando empezó aquí de maestro. Yo opinaba que estaba enfermo y que debíamos mandarlo a San Mungo para que le hicieran una revisión exhaustiva, pero Albus dijo que sólo era estrés y que se le pasaría. Estrés mis narices -gruñó la enfermera- Severus _vive_ estresado y nunca, antes o después, se ha portado como entonces...

-¿Como un ser humano? -aventuró Maeve, mordaz.

-Vamos, no seas así. Ya sé que Severus _nunca_ te ha caído bien pero es buen chico.

Poppy sentía cierta debilidad por Severus desde los tiempos en que éste, siendo un niño, era visitante asiduo de la enfermería gracias a las _amables atenciones_ de James Potter y compañía. Maeve estaba al tanto de ello porque Poppy no solía privarse de demostrar dicha debilidad, muchas veces para disgusto y consternación del propio Severus y otras -las menos- para su secreta y siempre inconfesa satisfacción. Defendía contra viento y marea su condición de _buen chico a pesar de todo_ y le dolía enormemente que lo describieran en términos desagradables, cuestionando que se mereciera tal tratamiento. Sin embargo, ahora no había parecido demasiado disgustada por el comentario hiriente de Maeve. Y aquel _nunca_ había sonado extraño. Sutilmente irónico. Decididamente cargado de intención. Maeve clavó la vista en su plato, fingiendo una súbita fascinación por los guisantes.

-Me refiero a que no era él mismo -insistió Poppy- Severus puede ser terrible, eso lo reconozco. Pero lo es de una forma fría, controlada. Aquella vez... ¡Merlín, era como una furia del Infierno! Albus tuvo que desautorizar varios de los castigos que repartió entre los chicos porque hasta Filch los encontraba inaceptables. Y estableció un récord de deducción de puntos que todavía no ha sido superado.

-Estoy esperando la parte en que la Snape no es "él mismo" -se mofó Maeve, secretamente consternada por lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Filch desautorizando castigos de Severus? ¿Severus perdiendo la frialdad y el control? ¿En qué cabeza cabría...?

-El sesenta por ciento de esos puntos se los quitó a Slytherin.

Muy a su pesar, Maeve dejó caer el tenedor y miró a Poppy cosen los ojos muy abiertos al oír aquello. La bruja sonrió con suficiencia.

-Anda. Dime que eso es normal.

Maeve no pudo. No pudo porque de pronto se le había secado la garganta y no tenía de donde sacar las palabras y aunque lo tuviera no encontraría palabras con las que describir lo muy anormal que sonaba aquello. Lo muy impropio de Severus que sería haberse comportado así. Lo muy trastornado que tendría que estar Severus para obrar de semejante manera cuando ella no lo había visto perder los papeles ni siquiera después de la noche en que murió Lily Potter. Tal cosa no había podido suceder en el tiempo que ella estuvo en Hogwarts como asistente de Kettleburn porque algo así habría llamado irremediablemente su atención, se habría comentado, habría generado rumores. Se habría enterado por fuerza.

-¿Cuando empezó aquí de maestro, dices? Yo vivía en Hogwarts entonces y no recuerdo que...

-Tú ya no estabas -repuso Poppy- De hecho, creo que fue justo después de que te fueras.

Durante unos instantes aquella frase, dicha con absoluta naturalidad y ningún énfasis, flotó ominosa en el silencio. Poppy se centró en servirse un poco de postre. Maeve, en ensartar uno por uno los guisantes con su tenedor, tratando de apuntar su atención hacia cualquier cosa que no fueran esas palabras, tratando de no ruborizarse, tratando de no temblar. _Justo después de que te fueras_. Empezó a notar aquel rumor en las sienes que vaticinaba una tormenta de palpitaciones. _Es circunstancial. Es casualidad. Es algo que carece de significado, así que no intentes dárselo solo porque quieres dárselo, ¿me oyes, Maeve? ¿ME OYES?_

-Supongo que sería anemia, o algo parecido -sentenció la enfermera encogiéndose de hombros antes de regalarse un buen bocado de tarta de crema.

Absorta en sus guisantes y en buscar una buena y vitriólica respuesta que reafirmara lo mucho que aborrecía a Severus, Maeve se perdió la fugaz sonrisa conspiradora y satisfecha que asomó a los labios de Poppy Pomfrey mientras saboreaba el dulce.

* * *

Aquel año tenía una clase más, la de Sexto, compuesta por once de los dieciséis alumnos que habían pasado con éxito su TIMO de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en Junio. Eso la había obligado a un pequeño reajuste en sus horarios que incluía acostarse pronto para poder levantarse antes a hacer su ronda matinal por el zoológico. El problema era que, gracias a Poppy y a su propio subconsciente excitable y traicionero, no había pegado ojo hasta pasadas las tres de la madrugada, dando vueltas en la cama y dándole vueltas a lo que la enfermera le había contado. Eso se traducía en sólo dos horas de insuficiente e insatisfactorio sueño, en dolor de cabeza y en un intenso mal humor que esperaba se le fuera pasando a partir del tercer café de la mañana, cuando empezara a sentirse persona de nuevo.

Habría sido un detalle poder empezar con un grupo fácil pero la primera clase era doble con los de Sexto. Para desgracia de Maeve, Charles Fraser estaba entre los alumnos que habían decidido seguir con la asignatura hasta el nivel EXTASIS. Y no sólo eso, sino que también parecía haber olvidado durante el verano todo lo aprendido a lo largo del curso anterior acerca de respeto y modales hacia su profesora. Su actitud de _sólo la aguanto porque me obligan pero sé que estoy por encima de usted_ era exactamente la misma que el primer día de clase del año pasado. Esas dos primeras horas fueron mentalmente agotadoras para Maeve. Neutralizar las provocaciones del arrogante Slytherin con elegancia, usando la mezcla justa de severidad e indiferencia, quemaba un montón de energías.

-Si los veterinarios de los aethonans de su padre _no lo hacen como yo digo_, entonces lo hacen mal, señor Fraser. Estoy segura de que desarrollan artrosis de cuartos traseros a edades muy prematuras y presentan infecciones recurrentes en las pezuñas. Corríjame si me equivoco.

-Mi padre paga a los mejores veterinarios -fue la arrogante respuesta del chico, aunque Maeve supo, por su forma de apretar los dientes, que ella había acertado y eso le fastidiaba.

-Pues tal vez su padre debería pedir que le devuelvan el dinero -afirmó sin titubear- ¿Algo más que desee rebatirme, señor Fraser? ¿No? ¿Ninguna otra cosa que crea que es incorrecta o inexacta? -esperó un rato, hasta que el chico tuvo que bajar por fin su orgullosa mirada y negar con la cabeza- La próxima vez que quiera desautorizarme, infórmese bien primero.

Al acabar la clase, Maeve vio marcharse a Fraser y pensó que a veces envidiaba poder ser como Severus. Poder portarse como una absoluta cabrona con los chicos. Sentirse libre de mandar callar a aquel niñato, llamarle burro e ignorante sin más explicaciones y deducirle un millón de puntos a Slytherin por su culpa para que así sus propios compañeros le hicieran el trabajo sucio de _castigarle_. Pasarse por el arco de triunfo conceptos como pedagodía, justicia, ecuanimidad y _autoridad sin autoritarismo_. Al menos con Charles Fraser no le importaría en absoluto ser así aunque sólo fuera de vez en cuando. Los escrúpulos no siempre eran una carga fácil frente a alumnos retadores como él.

Al menos la clase de quinto se presentaba mucho mejor. El año anterior ese grupo había sido el más agradable de enseñar: disciplinados, atentos, entusiastas y sin ningún_ Fraser _entre sus filas. Al contrario: contaban con Damien Lerroux y Lara Vodianov, sus dos mejores alumnos sin lugar a dudas. Era un verdadero placer tenerlos en clase, siempre dispuestos a poner en segundo plano sus tiranteces y diferencias -él era de Slytherin, hijo único de una rancia estirpe purasangre; ella de Gryffindor y miembro de una populosa familia muggle de inmigrantes ucranianos- en favor del trabajo en equipo. De hecho, Maeve estaba segura de que era la actitud de Lerroux y Vodianov y el ejemplo que transmitía lo que hacía de ese grupo uno tan compenetrado y fácil de llevar.

Sintiéndose de mejor humor empezó a tararear mientras borraba de la pizarra el esquema de _Fundamentos de veterinaria básica_ que había servido de base a la clase de sexto y empezaba a escribir el de _Taxonomía de la fauna tropical_ que usaría en la siguiente. Saighead la observaba subido a su percha, degustando con parsimonia los restos de una ardilla que había cazado de madrugada. En un rincón de la tarima dormitaban Cástor y Pólux con aquella expresión de pereza y placer absoluto de la que sólo los gatos eran capaces, bien estirados para aprovechar al máximo los rayos de sol que se colaban por una de las ventanas, imperturbables incluso al bullicio que hacían los alumnos de quinto que se acercaban al aula.

-Entiendo su emoción de volver a verme, pero no hace falta que los oiga todo el colegio -bromeó Maeve mientras terminaba el esquema.

Y al acabar y darse la vuelta, sacudiéndose aún la tiza de las manos, tuvo tiempo de ver la escena. Damien Lerroux entraba en el aula al tiempo que Lara Vodianov y se apartaba para cederle el paso. Pero no con la galantería típica del _las damas primero. _Ni siquiera con simple corrección. Hubo algo frío y distante en su gesto, una suerte de aversión manifiesta a la posibilidad de rozar siquiera a la chica. Algo que al parecer Jonathan Collins, compañero de casa y -según Maeve entendía- mejor amigo de la muchacha consideró intolerable, a juzgar por el fuerte empujón que propinó al de Slytherin para apartarlo de la puerta y de Lara. Maeve pudo oír el golpe de Lerroux contra la pared desde el otro extremo de la clase. Y pudo advertir también la actitud retadora del agresor y el peligroso fuego que hizo arder los ojos del agredido.

-¡Eh! -gritó de inmediato, poniéndose en jarras- ¿Tienen algún problema con el ancho de la puerta? ¿Necesitan que se la amplíe, acaso?

Los dos muchachos miraron a su profesora con expresión no demasiado contrita y luego al suelo. Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-Muy bien. Entonces dejen de hacer el tonto y siéntense. No tenemos todo el día.

No le pasó inadvertido cómo Lerroux -que nunca había tenido el menor problema en acercarse a la parte de las gradas que ocupaba el grupo de Gryffindor- buscaba deliberadamente el sitio más alejado posible de aquel en que se sentaban Vodianov y Collins, completamente solo, pues era el único Slytherin de quinto. Ni le pasaron inadvertidas las miradas que durante la clase le dirigió la chica, cargadas de una intensidad cercana al odio radicalmente distinta de la cordial hostilidad del año anterior y que no vaticinaba nada bueno. Según avanzaba la clase, un desagradable presentimiento fue retorciendo el estómago de Maeve como una garra de acero. Algo le decía que la paz y la concordia del año anterior no eran ya más que un hermoso recuerdo.

_Me está bien por hablar_, se dijo, enfadada consigo misma por creer que algún alumno podía llegar a sustraerse de aquella ancestral y ridícula rivalidad entre casas. Pero iba a tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que la cosa se empezara a salir de madre. Collins, buen chico pero indisciplinado e impetuoso, tenía una marcada tendencia a meterse en líos desde el primer día que pisó Hogwarts, según le habían dicho los demás profesores. Pero Lerroux era diferente. Un alumno modelo: estudioso, educado, colaborador, distante pero correcto con los estudiantes ajenos a Slytherin... Si estaba en su mano evitar que se convirtiera en otro macarrilla poseído de chulería adolescente y dominado por sus hormonas, por Cristo que lo evitaría.

-Señor Lerroux, espere -le llamó al acabar la clase- Me gustaría hablar con usted.

Él la miró, con sorpresa primero y luego con disgusto, pero permaneció en el sitio sin abrir la boca. Era un muchacho alto y espigado, de pelo y ojos castaños y cara seria pero agradable. Maeve pensó que la expresión orgullosa con que la estaba encarando le hacía parecer mucho más mayor de sus quince años.

-Respecto a lo que ha pasado al principio de la clase...

-No sé a qué se refiere, profesora Murphy -la interrumpió Lerroux con voz serena.

Maeve levantó una ceja.

-Me refiero a su encontronazo con la pared y las peculiares fuerzas físicas que lo motivaron, señor Lerroux. ¿O es que me va a decir que me lo he imaginado?

Maeve no llegó a comprobar si Lerroux, tal y como temía, iba a obstinarse en su actitud de negarlo todo. La puerta la interrumpió y los sobresaltó a los dos, al abrirse de golpe. Maeve se vio frente a Neville Longbottom, que había irrumpido como un tornado en el aula, todo alterado y dando voces.

-¡Profesora Murphy! ¡Profesora Murphy! ¡Tiene que venir al aula de Defensa, es una emergencia! -gritó el chiquillo- ¡Están fuera de control!

-Cálmese, señor Longbottom, y dígame...

-¡Si se escapan tomarán la escuela y a ver cómo...!

-Señor Longb...

-¡El profesor Lockhart no puede controlarlos, tiene que venir usted!

-¡Señor Longbottom! -gritó Maeve, consiguiendo callar al asustado chiquillo. Advirtió que ya no tenía que bajar la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos; esos condenados niños crecían tan deprisa...- No entiendo nada de lo que me está diciendo, así que intente explicármelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo?

Neville asintió y respiró hondo. Estaba muy colorado, como si hubiera venido corriendo todo el camino desde el aula de Defensa.

-Duendecillos de Cornualles -dijo

-¿Perdón? -definitivamente, Maeve no entendía nada. ¿Qué tenían que ver unos duendecillos de Cornualles con la asignatura de DCAO?

-Están desatados. Se han puesto a destrozar la clase. A mí me colgaron de la lámpara y casi me mato del golpe. El profesor perdió su varita. Han roto ventanas y todo, profesora Murphy. Han...

-Pero ¿cómo demonios...?

-El profesor Lockhart los había traído para enseñarnos a … a controlarlos, supongo... y los soltó … y...

El discurso y la voz de Neville se fueron extinguiendo ante el rictus de furia que fue tomando posesión, poco a poco, del rostro de Maeve. Neville sólo la había visto así una vez, la noche en el Bosque Prohibido, cuando casi creyó que iba a matar a Draco Malfoy.

-¿QUÉ? -preguntó ella, ahogada de ira -¿Que el profesor Lockhart ha soltado duendecillos de Cornualles en su clase? ¿MIS duendecillos de Cornualles?

Neville asintió, un poco encogido. Maeve apretó los puños y sin mediar palabra se giró para ir a tomar a Saighead de su percha. Cuando volvió a mirar al chico sus ojos daban más miedo que los de Medusa.

-Gracias por avisarme, señor Longbottom. Y usted, señor Lerroux -añadió, señalando muy seria al Slytherin- no crea que hemos terminado: considere esta conversación meramente aplazada.

_La Virgen, qué comienzo de curso,_ añadió para sus adentros mientras salía del aula hecha una furia.

* * *

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso, Hermione? -chilló Ron, tratando de soltar uno de los duendecillos de la oreja que le estaba mordiendo con entusiasmo.

-¡Es el hechizo que sirve para neutralizarlos, lo leí en _Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos_! -repuso Hermione, cuya melena estaba siendo atacada sin piedad por otros dos duendecillos- ¡Aaaay!

-En un libro de Lockhart...-masculló su pelirrojo amigo, agarrando por el cuello a su agresor e intentando evitar, sin mucho éxito, que le mordiera también la mano - Entonces seguro que es verdad -añadió con sarcasmo.

-¡Claro que es verdad! ¡El profesor Lockhart no se lo inventaría! -gritó la niña muy ofendida antes de apuntar con su varita a un grupo de duendes volcados en la tarea de reducir un grueso libro a confetti -_¡Peskipiski pestenomi!_ -conjuró, haciendo un complejo y florido movimiento de muñeca. Nada ocurrió, igual que las veces anteriores -_¡Peskipiski pestenomi!_ -insistió.

Desde debajo de un pupitre, donde se refugiaba del bombardeo de tinteros al que lo tenían sometido, Harry le gritó exasperado a su amiga:

-¡Deja de hacer eso y concéntrate en congelarlos! ¿No ves que Ron no puede con su varita?

-¡Pero el profesor...!

-¡Lockhart no tiene ni idea!

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo te atreves a...?

Un fuerte grito la interrumpió, y esta vez no venía de ninguno de sus dos amigos. Procedía de la puerta del aula y lo había proferido una sonora y grave voz de mujer enfadada. _Muy _enfadada.

-¡La madre que lo parió!

Los tres niños volvieron el rostro hacia Maeve, que acababa de llegar y contemplaba el caos con cara de muy pocos amigos. Un duendecillo, entusiasmado de tener una nueva víctima, se lanzó de inmediato contra su cara pero ella, rápida de reflejos, le atizó tal golpe con la mano del revés que lo mandó contra la pared más cercana. Luego, aprovechando que estaba atontado, lo agarró del pellejo del cuello como a un gatito.

-Ésta es la forma más segura de cogerlos, así no pueden revolverse y morder -les explicó- Señorita Granger, venga aquí con su varita. Señor Potter, haga el favor de salir de ahí y acérquese también. Señor Weasley...

Ron ya se había situado a su lado, dispuesto para la batalla con entusiasmo y en posición de firmes. Maeve se calló a media frase al reparar en el patético estado de la varita del pelirrojo. ¿Eso era cinta adhesiva?

-...usted guarde esa varita antes de que alguien salga herido. Mejor me ayuda a meterlos en la jaula cuando sus compañeros los neutralicen, ¿vale? -la cara de decepción del muchacho demostró que no estaba muy conforme, pero Maeve iba demasiado apurada como para pararse a levantar su moral- ¡A por ellos, chico! -le gritó a Saighead.

El halcón despegó y se lanzó a una peculiar persecución de los duendecillos, claramente más intimidados por él que por los seres humanos. Los gritos agudos de las criaturas se mezclaron con los chirridos del pájaro y con las ráfagas variables de silbidos que emitía su dueña -a veces dos, a veces tres, a veces un solo tono largo y vibrante- y ante las cuales el halcón viraba de inmediato su trayectoria, agrupando a los duendecillos de una forma que recordaba bastante a...

-¡Es como lo que hacen los perros pastores con las ovejas! -exclamó Hermione, entusiasmada- ¡Está agrupando al rebaño!

-¿Conocen el hechizo? -les preguntó Maeve, agachándose para esquivar un ataque directo contra su pelo. Hermione asintió, y antes de que Harry pudiera objetar, Maeve dijo- Saighead los tiene ya bastante concentrados, empiecen a neutralizarlos.¡Venga!

Hermione se aclaró la voz y procuró dar lo mejor de sí al conjurar otro _peskipisk_i que fue, por supuesto, tan infructuoso como los anteriores. Maeve la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué cuernos cree que está haciendo, señorita Granger? -gritó- ¡Así no es!

-Pero...

-Traiga, ande -Maeve le quitó la varita a Hermione y pronunció el hechizo cambiando todos los acentos y los giros de muñeca respecto de cómo lo había hecho Lockhart- Se hace_ así_, señorita Granger. Vamos, hágalo, ya sabe que yo no puedo.

-Pero...

Harry no perdió el tiempo e imitó lo que había hecho Maeve. Su hechizo resultó bastante débil pero pudieron apreciar ciertos efectos en el sector del "rebaño" donde impactó: esos duendecillos enmudecieron y dejaron de brincar como locos, al menos. Hermione parecía incapaz de parpadear.

-¡Pero el profesor Lockhart lo hizo de manera diferente...! -casi gimió.

-Eso es _obvio_ -gruñó Maeve con sarcasmo- ¿Quiere empezar de una vez?

Hermione tragó saliva, incómoda ante la idea de contradecir con su hechizo el de un maestro por mucho que fuera a instancias de otro. Quitarle la razón a su idolatrado profesor Lockhart se le antojaba casi sacrílego. Aun así, obedeció a Maeve. Y de su varita brotó, de inmediato, la magia capaz de atontar lo bastante a los duendecillos como para paralizarlos.

-¿Lo ve? -dijo Maeve a la boquiabierta niña- Vamos, sigan. Usted conmigo, señor Weasley. Por el cogote, recuerde.

Con cuatro _peskipiskis_ más y la inestimable colaboración de Saighead las belicosas criaturas estuvieron pronto de vuelta en su jaula, lo bastante anestesiadas por el hechizo como para permanecer calladas un par de horas. Maeve repasó con la mirada el desastre en que se había convertido el aula de Defensa. No quedaba un solo tintero sin volcar, ni una silla entera, ni una ventana sana. La pesada lámpara del techo estaba para el chatarrero después de impactar contra el suelo. Y las estanterías donde normalmente reposaban los libros eran, decididamente, zona catastrófica.

-Compadezco al que tenga que decírselo al señor Filch -dijo Maeve, más para sí que para los niños- ¿Ustedes están bien?

-A mí me han mordido- se quejó Ron.

Maeve comprobó que los dientes del duendecillo habían hecho una escabechina con la oreja del chico, y que uno de los tinteros había abierto una brecha considerable en la cabeza de Harry.

-¿Los acompaña usted a la enfermería, señorita Granger? Yo tengo algo urgente que hacer en este momento -se disculpó.

Y no mentía.

Tenía que asesinar a Gilderoy Lockhart.

* * *

-...Y así fue como me deshice del nundu. Las autoridades de Kenya se empeñaron en dispensarme honores de jefe de estado. Quise rechazarlos, por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo, que consiguiera hacer _yo solo_ lo que normalmente requiere la labor coordinada de cien magos no es algo tan del otro mundo. Cualquiera podría haberlo hecho poniendo suficiente valor y voluntad en la tarea.

Lockhart terminó su largo monólogo y se atusó sus bucles rubios con aire de novicia vergonzosa: debía de ser lo que él entendía por parecer modesto. Severus, que había estado mirándolo perplejo, a su pesar, durante el último minuto -en el que la fantasía del relato había alcanzado cotas dignas de Lewis Carroll- se limitó a levantar una ceja y volver a parapetarse tras su periódico.

-Fascinante -dijo sin la menor emoción.

Y no mentía: consideraba que Lockhart era un caso de narcisismo ególatra que habría fascinado a cualquier psicoanalista.

-No es una historia muy conocida -añadió el profesor de DCAO- No me gusta que se sepan _todos_ mis logros. Alguien podría pensar... ya sabes... que trato de alardear de ellos. La envidia es tan dañina...

Severus pensó para sí que mucho más dañina para Lockhart que esa presunta envidia sería la respuesta de Maeve si tenía que escuchar también esa absurda historia africana. Ruanda estaba dentro del área de influencia de los nundus y su letal aliento había provocado más de una grave epidemia por allí en los últimos diez años. Sabía que ella entraría en erupción en cuanto Lockhart le soltara la primera tontería y eso sería algo digno de ver, sin duda. Pero por alguna extraña razón no se sentía tan inclinado como debería a engañar al idiota para que compartiera la historia con ella. Prefería contársela él y disfrutar con su indignación y luego dejar que le hablara del África real, el África que ella conocía y amaba de una forma que podría llegar a ponerlo celoso si no fuera tan contagiosa. De hecho, decidió que intentaría verla más tarde para comentárselo. Ser él quien azuzara a Maeve contra aquel imbécil pomposo sería un enorme placer y la mejor forma de vengarse por lo que estaba teniendo que aguantar. Y además sentía cierta necesidad de una conversación _de verdad_ con ella. El día anterior, sus deberes de jefe de casa en el principio de curso y el incidente de Potter y Weasley con el coche y el sauce boxeador no le habían dejado ni un minuto libre, ni tampoco humor para tertulias. Quizá esta noche les fuera posible charlar un rato. El despacho de ella en la segunda planta de la Torre Sur había resultado ser un lugar bastante discreto y agradable para hacerlo y esos minutos habían llegado a convertirse para Severus, igual que años atrás, en lo mejor del día. No quería pararse a pensar si no se estaba acostumbrando demasiado deprisa a esos encuentros, echándolos de menos tras sólo veinticuatro horas sin ellos cuando apenas hacía una semana que Maeve y él habían recuperado la costumbre. No quería preocuparse _ya _por la posibilidad de estar volviéndose débil y dependiente de esa conexión. Todo era cuestión de tiempo, se decía. El tiempo lo pondría todo en su lugar. Con el tiempo dejaría de sentir a Maeve como una necesidad. Con el tiempo el deseo...

-Naturalmente, entiendo que los matices de esta historia se te escapen un poco, Sevvie -contraatacó el imbécil, probablemente descontento con el grado de entusiasmo que Severus había mostrado hacia sus proezas africanas- Sé que no eres especialmente bueno en hechizos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No lo digo como algo malo, entiéndeme -se apresuró a aclarar con una de sus sonrisas condescendientes- Uno, _por lo general_, no puede ser experto en todo. Y el campo de las Pociones también es muy interesante...-concedió. Otra sonrisa, esta vez autocomplaciente, iluminó su rostro- De hecho, conozco al dedillo todas sus virtudes en el combate contra las fuerzas del mal. Me atrevería a decir, incluso, que mi modesto genio ha aportado algunas sorprendentes y aclamadas aplicaciones en...

Interrumpir a Severus en plena meditación mientras fingía leer el periódico era en general poco inteligente. Interrumpirle para además llamarle _Sevvie_, insinuar que era un inútil en Artes Oscuras y alardear de conocimientos en Pociones era comparable a ir a hacerle cosquillas a un oso en mitad de su hibernación: igual de peligroso y con las mismas probabilidades de acabar con la cabeza arrancada. La ceja izquierda de Severus fue acentuando más y más su arco ascendente, mientras sus labios apretados se volvían blancos y sus dedos aferraban las páginas del periódico hasta agujerearlo.

Sólo con el veneno de su réplica habría bastado para matar a Lockhart, pero éste no tuvo tanta suerte.

Maeve llegó primero.

Ya la forma en que abrió la puerta fue indicativa de que _alguien_ tenía problemas. Pero la manera en que miró a Lockhart habría conseguido poner en fuga a un tigre de Bengala; Lockhart, por supuesto, no era tan espabilado ni tenía el mismo instinto de conservación.

-Tú... -rugió ella, usando la mano que no tenía ocupada con su carga para señalarle acusadoramente con su dedo índice.

Severus olvidó la indignación que le había hecho querer asesinar él mismo a Lockhart un segundo antes y bajó el periódico para observar bien la escena. Esto iba a ser mucho más divertido. Y además, Maeve estaba guapísima cuando se enfadaba, aunque en eso, por supuesto, no estaba reparando. Era _su amiga_. Uno no reparaba en esos detalles acerca de sus amigas.

-Ya me parecía a mí que se había iluminado la habitación -dijo Lockhart, señalándola con ambas manos en un ampuloso gesto teatral- Si tenemos aquí a nuestro pequeño trébol de Irlanda...

La risa ahogada de Severus no hizo mucho por distraer la ira de Maeve. Al contrario. Si acaso la redobló. Aquella patética tentativa de hombre llamada Gilderoy Lockhart no sólo había utilizado sin permiso _sus_ duendecillos sino que además la estaba convertiendo en motivo de escarnio para Severus. El muy imbécil no iba a tener palabras para lamentarlo.

-¿Cómo-te-atreves? -siseó, acercándose hasta estar junto a Lockhart y extendiendo su brazo derecho para plantarle delante de la cara la jaula llena de duendecillos dormidos- ¿CÓMO-TE-ATREVES?

La sonrisa de Lockhart dio paso al estupor por unos instantes, pero el tipo se recompuso enseguida, soltando una risa desenfadada a la vez que se echaba el rubio y ondulado flequillo hacia atrás.

-Oh, veo que te has estado entreteniendo en cazar a esos diablillos.

-¿ENTRETENIENDO? ¿CREES QUE LO HE HECHO PARA ENTRETENERME, MAJADERO?

Por lo visto esta vez Lockhart había captado la indirecta y en lugar de tratar de neutralizar a Maeve con sus encantos se echó prudentemente hacia atrás. Severus contuvo a duras penas las ganas de sonreír. Era difícil mostrar indiferencia cuando todo su ser ardía de ganas de jalear a Maeve.

-Querida, estás muy estresada, ¿no crees? -dijo, titubeando un poco- Eso no puede ser bueno para la salud. Cuando estuve en china exterminando _yaoguais_, aprendí una técnica de relajación que...

-Deja de decir idioteces, Lockhart, y escúchame bien -le interrumpió Maeve, clavándole el dedo índice en mitad del pecho- Quiero que me des, ahora mismo y sin vacilar, una excusa para haber sacado MIS duendecillos sin MI permiso de MI zoológico. Y que sea buena.

Severus podía notar, incluso desde lejos, su respiración agitada y los matices que enronquecían su voz grave. Podía imaginar cada juego de luz que la ira dibujaba en el verde de sus ojos. Podía, casi, compadecer a Lockhart. La cólera de Maeve era una visión terrible pero gloriosa cuando uno tenía razones para creer que tras la explosión de furia vendría otra más dulce y gratificante; en caso contrario, era terrible a secas. Y para el imbécil lo estaba siendo, sin duda, por mucha desenvoltura que quisiera aparentar..

-Estaban en una jaula y …

-_Estaban en una jaula_ porque Hagrid tenía que limpiar su recinto, no para que tú los cogieras para dar tu clase. Son propiedad de MI departamento y por tanto nunca, jamás, ni borracho, deberías haberte atrevido a cogerlos. Enseñas Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras o al menos por eso se te paga. MIS criaturas no son tu campo de docencia y te advierto que...

-Bueno -replicó Lockhart, volviendo a la táctica de las sonrisas seductoras pero muy bajo de forma- Pensé que...

-¿PENSASTE? -rugió Maeve- Has soltado una manada de duendecillos de Cornualles recién desayunados en medio de una clase llena de niños, que son sus víctimas predilectas. El aula está peor que si hubiese estallado dentro una granada de mano. Varios alumnos han resultado lesionados. Ha sido necesario aturdir a los duendes con el consiguiente perjuicio para su metabolismo. Y tú no sólo no haces nada por arreglar la situación sino que te escabulles como una comadreja y te encuentro aquí de palique con... -sus ojos se volvieron, brillantes de furia, hacia Severus, captando lo muy divertido que éste se sentía con su enfado- ÉSE -dijo con odio, provocando en el mago una media sonrisa satisfecha- ¿Y te atreves a decir que _pensaste_? ¡PARA PENSAR HACEN FALTA NEURONAS Y A TI TE LAS HA QUEMADO TODAS LA PERMANENTE!

-Maeve, querida -replicó Lockhart después de parpadear unos momentos con perplejidad- estoy acostumbrado a que las mujeres se muestren un poco nerviosas en mi presencia, pero aun así encuentro esta reacción un poco exagerada. Deberías tomar en serio mi sugerencia de las técnicas de...

_Ahora es cuando lo mata_, pensó Severus con regocijo cuando vio cómo ella agarraba a Lockhart de la pechera de la túnica para obligarlo a mirarla.

-TÚ eres el que va a tomar en serio MI sugerencia: primero vas a ir donde Argus Filch para decirle que por culpa de TUS ideas tiene que limpiar un aula en ruinas. Y después, a explicarle a Poppy Pomfrey por qué MIS duendecillos han herido a varios alumnos. Y luego vas a repetir mentalmente la frase "no me acercaré a menos de un kilómetro del zoológico" hasta que se te quede bien grabada en la cabeza. Si vuelve a suceder algo parecido a lo de hoy, ese _raksaga_ indio del que no parabas de hablar ayer te parecerá una malva en comparación conmigo -dijo Maeve del tirón, con el tono de voz ante el que Severus sabía que lo más inteligente, a menos que uno fuese él, era no replicar- ¿De acuerdo, Gilderoy... _querido_?

La gran estrella de la magia británica se recolocó la túnica con todo el aplomo del que disponía en esos momentos, que a todas luces era escaso. Probablemente, se dijo Severus con perverso placer, no estaba acostumbrado a que sus congéneres de sexo femenino le mostrasen esa clase de _efusividad_.

-De acuerdo. Es difícil negarse a complacer a una dama, sobre todo cuando pide las cosas de una forma tan... eeee... hmmm... encantadora. Si me disculpáis...

Maeve miró a Lockhart con hostilidad mientras abandonaba la Sala de Personal en un revuelo de sedas azules. Si la velocidad del oponente al huir era indicativa del éxito de una ofensiva, Maeve podía considerar que había ganado de forma aplastante. Ahora estaba por ver si las advertencias servían de algo con aquel memo que sólo se escuchaba a sí mismo. Tenía el terrible presentimiento de que éste no sería el último encontronazo que tuviera con su colega de Defensa.

Y en cuanto al otro bastardo...

Tal y como temía, Severus la estaba mirando con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa que le habría quitado el aliento y licuado las entrañas si no la estuviera cabreando tanto. Sus ojos tenían el brillo maligno que reservaba para las grandes ocasiones. Maeve se enderezó y le devolvió la mirada con altivez.

-¿_Pequeño trébol de Irlanda_? -citó él, entre obvios esfuerzos por permanecer serio.

Maeve sintió que la sangre le ardía y pintaba sus mejillas de un rosa furioso.

-¿Grandísimo hijo de puta? -replicó, encaminándose hacia la salida.

Severus fingió un gesto de dolida ofensa. Ella le fulminó con la mirada, enfadada consigo misma por querer reírse.

-Oh. Qué lenguaje. ¿Nos vemos luego en tu despacho para que te retractes? -sugirió en voz baja

Por toda respuesta, Maeve le mostró el dedo corazón de su mano libre justo antes de abandonar la sala. La voz de él la alcanzó ya en el pasillo, fría en apariencia pero teñida de lo más parecido a un sano regocijo de que Severus Snape era capaz.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

Y Maeve no pudo negar que tendría razón al hacerlo. Ya estaba deseando que acabaran las clases del día para tener un rato y reírse juntos de esto mientras competían por ver a quién se le ocurría el insulto más bestia contra Lockhart. Y a la vez ya estaba planeando cómo hacerle pagar que le hubiera reído al idiota la gracia del trébol...

Era agradable recuperar las mieles de la amistad pero también los pedazos ocultos de guindilla con que solían agasajarse de vez en cuando.

Probablemente Severus ya contaba con ello. Probablemente ya estuviera planeando su propio golpe, de hecho.

El pensamiento la llenó de tanta felicidad que fue sonriendo y canturreando el resto del camino hacia el zoológico.

* * *

**El curso se plantea lleno de emociones por todas las bandas. Si os gusta cómo ha comenzado, hacédmelo saber pulsando ese botoncito de abajo y dejando un regalo en forma de comentario. Si no os ha gustado, haced lo mismo pero para dejar un ciber-tomatazo. Me hará muy feliz saber vuestra opinión, de veras.**

**Muchas gracias a los valientes/pacientes que siguen conmigo desde el principio y gracias a los que os vais incorporando, comentéis o no.**

**NOTAS:**

**-Raksaga: demonio de la mitología hindú.**

**-Yaoguai: demonio chino**

**-Todas las partes reconocibles, así como la información que aparece sobre criaturas mágicas, es obra y milagro de doña Rowling, por supuesto.**

**PD: edito lo del dedo con que MAeve hace el gesto obsceno al final, menudo lapsus lamentable... La culpa es mía por ser tan heterodoxa poniéndome los anillos, jajaja. Gracias a las que os habéis dado cuenta y me lo habéis hecho notar**


	6. Guerras declaradas, guerras sin declarar

**Capítulo VI: dijo Napoleón que "la guerra es siempre cuestión de ****tacto****". Y hay muchas formas de tacto. Tacto puede ser una caricia o una patada en la cara. Puedes mostrar tacto siendo amable o mostrando la más sibilina de las astucias. El tacto puede fluir o impactar contra uno. Ten tacto, **_**my friend**_**...**

* * *

CAPÍTULO VI: GUERRAS DECLARADAS, GUERRAS SIN DECLARAR.

Maeve había sido la primera sorprendida de que los gemelos Weasley se ofrecieran voluntarios a ayudarla con sus animales los fines de semana después de los entrenamientos de quidditch. La colección había crecido mucho y algunos de los ejemplares peligrosos - como el kappa llegado de Kyoto o el cachorro de mantícora griega que habían bautizado como Perséfone- requerían mucha atención y cuidados que Maeve no se atrevía a dejar en manos de nadie más, ni siquiera de Hagrid. _Especialmente_ de Hagrid. Eso le robaba mucho del tiempo que necesitaban otros animales menos conflictivos, así que toda ayuda con el zoológico era bienvenida. Aún así, perfeccionista y maniática como era, la idea de dejarle tareas aunque fueran sencillas a unos alumnos de Cuarto no terminaba de gustarle. Al final había aceptado por insistencia de Dumbledore, quien había sugerido que hiciera la oferta de echar una mano en la colección formal y extensiva al resto de sus alumnos, como forma de profundizar en los estudios y subir nota. Y la había animado mostrándole una entusiasta misiva de Molly Weasley donde la matriarca del clan de pelirrojos manifestaba estar maravillada de que por fin "esos dos sinvergüenzas" estuvieran mostrando algo de interés por sus estudios.

Así que allí los tenía a las diez en punto de la mañana, ojerosos por haberse levantado antes de la salida del sol para entrenar y con el cabello rojo todavía húmedo de la ducha, pero tan sonrientes y expectantes como si fuera la mañana de Navidad.

-Me alegra que le hayan cogido tanto cariño a mi asignatura, señores -bromeó, consiguiendo que los dos se ruborizaran un poco y sonrieran todavía más. Siempre que hacían eso, Maeve no podía evitar preguntarse qué estarían tramando- Han llegado bastante pronto. No les esperaba hasta las once.

-El entrenamiento terminó antes de la cuenta -se quejó Fred- Tuvimos lío con los de Slytherin y la profesora Hooch acabó echándonos a todos del campo.

Maeve puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿_Lío con los de Slytherin_? ¿Unos Gryffindor? Qué raro -musitó entre dientes mientras iban hacia el acuario.

-Sí. Se nos plantaron en el campo durante nuestro turno porque el murcié... profesor Snape -se corrigió George con rapidez- les había firmado una autorización para que _enseñaran _a Draco Malfoy.

-Su nuevo buscador -gruñó Fred, con desprecio- Como si ese fuera capaz de buscarse la nariz delante de un espejo.

-Lo único que sabe buscar son galeones en su bolsillo. Por eso le han dado el puesto, que si no...

Maeve les puso a cada uno un pesado cubo en los brazos. Los chicos se asomaron para ver el contenido -pienso para gryndilows y malaclaws, respectivamente- y se arrepintieron de inmediato, entre grandes aspavientos de asco.

-No se quejen, que al menos no han tenido que prepararlo -les dijo ella- Y les agradecería que dejaran de criticar a sus compañeros delante de mí. Entiendo sus diferencias, pero entiendan que yo tengo que permanecer al margen de ellas.

-Pero no criticamos a _cualquier_ compañero. Criticamos a ese cerdo, profesora. Es un Malfoy -protestó George- Su padre se metió con usted en el callejón Diagon.

-¿Y sabe lo que dijo en el campo de quidditch? Le llamó _sangresucia_ a Hermione Granger. _Sangresucia_, profesora Murphy -dijo Fred con extremo disgusto- Dígame si no es para coger y partirle la...

-De hecho, casi se la partimos.

-Si no se nos llega a poner ese mostrenco de Flint delante...

-Pero por lo menos Flint cobró, hermano.

-Cierto, hermano.

Ambos pelirrojos chocaron las manos con aire satisfecho, ajenos al hecho de que Maeve había palidecido.

Lo que acababan de contar era grave. Muy grave. Extremadamente grave. La pervivencia de las ideas supremacistas en ciertos círculos de la sociedad mágica era un hecho innegable, pero desde la caída de Riddle no era en absoluto popular ir por ahí manifestándolas. Y mucho menos en esos términos. Que un crío de doce años llamara a otro con ese aborrecible apelativo no era más que el reflejo del ambiente que se respiraba en su casa, de las barbaridades que se estarían diciendo en su esfera social. Y que además se atreviera a hacerlo en público y ante testigos indicaba que la sensación de justificación e impunidad estaba de nuevo calando hondo entre ciertos purasangres. Sin duda la idea de que Voldemort estaba detrás de lo ocurrido con Quirrell había dado bastantes alas a quienes soñaban con la vuelta de los viejos tiempos.

La actitud de Lucius Malfoy cuando lo había visto en el callejón Diagon -tan agresivo, tan seguro de un triunfo cercano- era un terrorífico ejemplo de ello.

-No creo que golpear a un compañero sea algo de lo que alardear, señores -les dijo, tratando de no sonar afectada. Los chicos eran aún demasiado jóvenes como para verse envueltos en la trascendencia política de lo que para ellos sólo era un grave insulto.

-Si se trata de Flint, sí -insistió Fred, sonriente.

-Vamos. Dejen de hablar como aspirantes a macarras y empiecen con lo que han venido a hacer. Y si los veo hacer alguna de las suyas...

-Nos podemos olvidar de los entrenamientos de quidditch hasta Navidad -dijeron ambos chicos a coro.

Maeve los dejó junto a los tanques de las criaturas denominadas "de baja peligrosidad" y se dirigió a un extremo de la gran nave en el que se había creado un río artificial y reproducido la sombra y humedad natural de los bosques japoneses. Todo esa área estaba fuertemente cercada con guardias mágicas instaladas por el profesor Flitwick, de las que sólo Maeve conocía la contraseña.

-_Rashomon_ -pronunció en voz baja.

La barrera de energía centelleó unos segundos y mostró una abertura por la que Maeve pudo pasar al recinto de Yoshiro, el kappa. El demonio, similar a un mono con piel de sapo y del tamaño de un niño pequeño, la miraba desde al orilla del río artificial con sus ojillos anaranjados reluciendo de maldad y encrespando agresivamente su cresta dorsal. Maeve había cumplido ya con el rito de arrojarle un pepino que tuviese grabada la palabra "Murphy", lo que la protegería de los ataques de la criatura durante un año. Pero eso no le garantizaba que se dejase examinar sin resistencia a menos que lo neutralizara primero. Así que se irguió ante él, juntó ambas manos en actitud orante, e hizo una profunda reverencia. Con su cortesía típicamente japonesa, el kappa la imitó. Maeve repitió el saludo una vez, y otra, y otra, sabiendo que la naturaleza del demonio le forzaría a corresponderla. _Nunca menos de cinco, _solía decirle el abuelo. _No todos tienen la cuenca parietal igual de profunda, así que es mejor cubrirse las espaldas y ser precavido. Nunca menos de cinco reverencias._ Cuando pudo ver que la hondonada que el demonio tenía en lo alto del cráneo estaba completamente vacía gracias a las sucesivas inclinaciones, se acercó a él. Perdida por completo su fuerza y agresividad al perder el agua, Yoshiro se dejó manipular con relativa docilidad por Maeve, que pudo comprobar con rapidez la ausencia de hongos en sus pies palmípedos y de sarro en sus dientes, dolencias ambas muy comunes en los kappas que vivían en cautividad. Después le hizo tragar su suplemento mensual de fósforo y arrojó al agua del falso río un par de ranas vivas para que se ejercitara un poco cazándolas. Mientras hacía todo ésto, Maeve era consciente de que los Weasley la miraban de reojo cada dos por tres pensando que ella no se daba cuenta. No podía culparles. Ver cómo alguien con experiencia manejaba a un kappa debía de ser bastante más interesante para dos chicos de catorce años que echarles comida a malaclaws y grindylows. Desde luego, lo último que se le pasaría por la cabeza sería que fuera ella y no el demonio japonés lo que tenía secuestrada su atención. Eso sólo eran idioteces que se inventaba Severus para molestarla.

Y hablando del rey de Roma...

-¿Tiene un segundo, profesora Murphy?

Maeve no se volvió hacia Severus hasta que no hubo cerrado la barrera mágica tras de sí y borrado de su rostro la sonrisa maligna que le había curvado los labios. Era evidente, por su tono de voz, que él había encontrado ya la primera guindilla en medio de la miel.

-Usted dirá, profesor Snape -le dijo, toda falsa amabilidad e inocencia.

La mirada de Severus mientras se acercaba a ella era la misma de los lobos antes de saltar sobre un ciervo. Estaba cabreado, aunque no tan cabreado como para querer esconder su cabreo. Eso sólo dobló el perverso placer de Maeve, pues era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba de él.

-Espero que tenga una buena explicación -replicó Severus, su voz tan gélida y amenazante como sus ojos.

Y plantó, más _en la cara_ que ante la cara de Maeve, un pequeño pergamino adornado con la elegante letra de Minerva McGonagall. Maeve leyó detenidamente la nota mientras se frotaba de la nariz los restos de tinta que se le habían pegado.

_Estimado Severus._

_Por incompatibilidades con la agenda de Maeve, te corresponderá a ti vigilar la salida a Hogsmeade del 3 de Octubre._

_Atentamente_

_MINERVA._

-Ah, se refiere a _esto_. ¿Qué es lo que quiere que le explique exactamente, profesor Snape? -preguntó sin poder borrar el regocijo de su cara.

-¿"Incompatibilidades con su agenda", profesora Murphy?

La voz de Severus había adquirido el tono de un rugido grave pero aún controlado. Maeve vio por el rabillo del ojo que los Weasley se habían acercado sensiblemente y parecían alertas, vigilantes de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Probablemente los pobres pensaban que Severus iba a matarla o algo parecido. No era de extrañar. Su pequeñez y aparente indefensión frente al porte imponente y la actitud agresiva de él podían dar, desde luego, impresiones como esa.

-El próximo sábado vendrá a visitarme Ingeborg Hahn, del Animalario Mágico de Berlín, para ayudarme a poner en marcha el programa de los demiguises -explicó- Es obvio que no podré ir a Hogsmeade.

-¿Y no le parece _muy sospechoso_ que tenga usted visita justo el sábado que le tocaba vigilar Hogsmeade junto al profesor Lockhart? -observó Severus

-No entiendo qué quiere decir con _sospechoso_, profesor Snape -aseguró Maeve fingiendo, muy mal, estar ofendida- ¿Insinua que he citado a la doctora Hahn ese día _a propósito?_

Los ojos de Severus centellearon de indignación contenida. El pergamino se convirtió en una bola arrugada dentro de su puño derecho.

-Supongo que va a pretender que desconocía la norma según la cual, de fallar un profesor, cubre su puesto el siguiente en la lista de rotación. Y que desconocía también que yo la sigo a usted en esa lista durante este curso...

Maeve profirió un pequeño -y muy falso- grito de sorpresa que sólo avivó el fuego en los ojos de Severus. Notó cómo él apretaba la mandíbula, cómo se le aceleraba la respiración. Se preguntó, con malicia, si él sabría que era tan atractivo enfadado que daban ganas de estar enfadándolo continuamente. Luego se reprochó con rudeza haber tenido ese pensamiento. No era la clase de cosa que una pensaba de un _amigo_.

-Qué suerte tiene, profesor Snape. Toda una jornada en Hogsmeade disfrutando del amplio saber y las anécdotas del profesor Lockhart. Yo lamento _tanto _tener que perdérmelo.

Severus hizo entonces algo que puso tensos tanto a los Weasley como a Maeve, aunque por muy diferentes motivos. Se acercó un paso más y agachó la cabeza hasta que la punta de su enorme nariz estuvo casi -casi- rozando la de Maeve y la miró de forma taladrante. Los chicos se llevaron la mano al bolsillo en el que guardaban sus varitas, convencidos de que tendrían que intervenir para evitar un asesinato. Maeve, en cambio, sintió que las rodillas se le convertían en gelatina. No lo había tenido tan cerca desde la última vez que...

-¿Te crees muy graciosa, Maeve? -susurró él, en voz muy baja y muy irritada, de forma que los Weasley no le oyeran.

-No tanto como Lockhart y sus chistes de tréboles, por lo que veo; con él te reías mucho más -replicó ella recuperando la voz perdida, tan sonriente y retadora como podía en medio de su turbación.

-Me las pagarás.

-Mira cómo tiemblo.

Se arrepintió inmediatamente de decir aquello porque estaba temblando de verdad. Y se atrevería a jurar que él lo había notado. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que lo achacara a la tensión del combate y no a los problemas que tenía para manejar su proximidad física sin excitarse. Se moriría si él llegaba a darse cuenta de eso. Pero si fue así, Severus tuvo la clemencia de no hacérselo notar. Se apartó con rapidez de ella y la miró sin cólera, tranquilo. Sospechosamente tranquilo, de hecho. Con una más que inquietante -y algo canalla, y enormemente atractiva, _BASTA, Maeve_- sonrisa ladeada.

-Disfrute de su sábado libre, profesora Murphy. Quién sabe lo que puede pasar más adelante...

Maeve levantó una ceja y él respondió de la misma manera. Por un momento sintió que a los dos les estaba costando el mismo esfuerzo no echarse a reír.

-¿Y ustedes dos qué miran? -le oyó rugir a los Weasley mientras abandonaba el acuario en medio de un torbellino de ropas negras.

* * *

-¿Señora Pomfrey? -llamó Severus desde la entrada de la enfermería.

El rostro sereno y afable de Poppy asomó por la puerta del cuarto de curas. Su expresión al ver al profesor de Pociones acompañado de un alumno fue de absoluta desesperación.

-Por si no bastara con los catarros... -gruñó- Déjelo por ahí, profesor Snape. Ahora mismo iré a echarle un vistazo.

Severus dio un suave tirón al brazo de Damien Lerroux y el chico le siguió obedientemente hasta una de las camas, en cuyo borde se sentó. Mantenía la cabeza gacha tal y como había venido haciendo desde Hogsmeade, de forma que el flequillo le velase un poco la cara. Severus estaba seguro de que no lo hacía precisamente por vergüenza de mostrar los cortes y magulladuras. Conocía a sus alumnos bastante mejor de lo que ellos creían y Damien Lerroux, por lo que había podido deducir tras cuatro años como su Jefe de Casa, no era de los que se preocupaban de cómo lo vieran los demás. No se trataba de pudor ni de orgullo. El chico, simplemente, no quería que su maestro lo mirara a los ojos cuando le hablaba porque ocultaba algo. Y debía de ser imbécil si creía que Severus no sospechaba qué.

Pensar que los adultos nunca habían tenido su edad era una imbecilidad bastante extendida entre los adolescentes, se dijo Severus con acritud. Incluso entre los que tenían algo de cerebro como aquél.

-Entonces, señor Lerroux, insiste usted en que todo eso se lo ha hecho al caerse en la entrada de las Tres Escobas -le dijo fríamente.

-Sí, profesor -fue la lacónica respuesta del muchacho.

-Está usted un poco torpe este curso, ¿no cree? Ya es la tercera vez que se cae y sólo estamos a 3 de Octubre.

Esta vez la respuesta tardó un poco más en llegar pero fue igual de firme y neutra.

-Supongo que estoy despistado, profesor.

-_Lo supone_. ¿Qué otras evidencias necesita, señor Lerroux? ¿Partirse el cuello al rodar por las escaleras?

Aquello había provocado una mínima reacción en el chico. Severus vio sus manos crispándose sobre sus rodillas. Pero Damien Lerroux era tan templado como discreto. Hacía falta más que una simple burla para sacarlo de sus casillas, sobre todo viniendo de una figura de autoridad. No era un rebelde ni un gallito. De ahí que verlo con la cara partida por una evidente pelea -por muchas ridículas historias que se inventara para taparlo- fuera más chocante que ver a cualquier otro de los muchachos.

Severus se cruzó de brazos y clavó su mirada en Damien Lerroux con tanta insistencia que éste tenía que estar sintiendo fuego en la coronilla. Y sin embargo el muchacho mantuvo el rostro bajo, la vista fija en sus pies.

-Se lo preguntaré por última vez, señor Lerroux: ¿no tiene nada más que contarme?

-No, profesor Snape.

-Míreme cuando le hablo.

El chico obedeció sin demora. Sus ojos parecían amables y su cara magullada no expresaba ninguna emoción, pero había algo decididamente desafiante en él.

_-Míreme cuando le hablo, jovencito -le exigió la voz altisonante de su jefe de casa._

_Y Severus obedeció, mirándole no a los ojos sino a su ridículo bigote de morsa, concentrándose en lo mucho que despreciaba a aquel mediocre para no sentir como una humillación el hecho de tener que mostrarle respeto._

_-¿Insiste en que no sabe quienes le hicieron esto?_

_Algo se escurrió entre los labios apretados de Severus: sangre, manando mansamente de su enorme nariz partida._

_-No, profesor Slughorn -insistió._

-No, profesor Snape -insistió Damien Lerroux.

El rostro de Severus adquirió una dureza que su alumno nunca había visto en él a la hora dirigirse a un Slytherin.

-Bien. Siendo así, confío en que resuelva pronto sus _problemas de equilibrio_ y no tenga que volver a traerlo aquí -dijo con sarcasmo.

Damien Lerroux asintió suavemente. Severus, tras dedicarle una última mirada gélida, apuntó su varita hacia una estantería cercana y empleó un _accio_ para hacerse con una toalla que arrojó bruscamente al chico.

-Use eso contra su nariz. Lo está poniendo todo perdido de sangre.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de curas Poppy estaba despidiendo a su paciente tras administrarle una dosis de poción _Pepperup_. La chiquilla -una Hufflepuff de primer curso que parecía empeñada en recoger el testigo de Neville Longbottom como novata más desastrosa en Pociones de la historia de Hogwarts- se marchó a toda velocidad al reconocer a su temido profesor, echando humo por las orejas.

-¿Me harías el favor de llevarle una dosis de _Pepperup_ a Charity, Severus? Me pareció verla moquear esta mañana en el desayuno. Ya sólo faltaría que la epidemia de resfriado se extendiera a los profesores -masculló Poppy- ¿Y tú no tendrías que estar en Hogsmeade?

Severus se apoyó cruzado de brazos en el marco de la puerta mientras la enfermera buscaba en sus estanterías un vial pequeño al que trasvasar la dosis de poción necesaria para una mujer adulta del -considerable- tamaño de Charity Burbage.

-Mi alumno había sufrido un accidente. Era mi deber acompañarlo hasta aquí.

Poppy sonrió maliciosamente ante la ironía de Severus.

-¿No podía hacerlo uno de sus compañeros? -preguntó.

-El caso era lo bastante grave como para requerir la actuación de un adulto responsable.

-Y no tiene nada que ver con que estuvieras compartiendo vigilancia con Lockhart...

Ahora fue Severus el que esbozó una sonrisa llena de malicia mientras Poppy le tendía el vial.

-¿Insinúas que he huido de él? Me ofendes, Poppy.

-Dejar la salida a Hogsmeade en manos de Lockhart es como dejar a un niño de cinco años a cargo de un almacén de pirotecnia, Severus -le reprochó la enfermera.

-Te equivocas. La salida a Hogsmeade no puede estar en mejores manos. Lockhart se ha pasado toda la mañana, y parte de la tarde también, explicándome lo _admirablemente bien _que se desenvolvió él solo contra dos docenas de demonios asirios en las ruinas de Nínive. Creo que tratar con unos cuantos adolescentes sobredosificados de dulces y dominados por sus hormonas será pan comido para él.

Poppy meneó la cabeza, riendo por lo bajo. Acompañó a Severus hasta la entrada de la enfermería después de echar un vistazo al muchacho que comprimía su hemorragia nasal con una toalla varias camas más allá.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

-Se cayó -dijo Severus.

-¿Contra cuantos puños? -resopló Poppy, disgustada.

-Según él, contra la puerta de Las Tres Escobas. O en la puerta. O sobre la puerta. El matiz no me ha quedado muy claro -replicó el mago con ironía.

-¡Supongo que no te habrás creído esa pamplina!

-Claro que no. ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por Lockhart?

-¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto. Ya es la tercera vez este curso que...

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

Poppy se detuvo y tomó a Severus del brazo para obligarle a hacer lo mismo y mirarla.

-Ese chico tiene problemas, Severus, y tú deberías...

-Yo debería ayudarle... _si tales problemas existieran _-la cortó Severus con dureza- Y según él no existen. Si es tan orgulloso e imbécil como para negar que le ocurre algo, que no espere que yo vaya detrás de él tratando de averiguar de qué se trata.

Poppy le miró unos instantes en silencio y con los ojos muy abiertos. Volvió a menear la cabeza, pero esta vez con pesar.

-Tengo cierta sensación de _dejá vu_, ¿sabes? - dijo, volviendo el rostro hacia Damien Lerroux- Conocí a un chico que también _se caía_ a menudo y también era demasiado _orgulloso e imbécil_ como para reconocer lo que le ocurría. Solo que él empezó a caerse en Primero y no en Quinto. Estuvo muchas veces en esa misma cama. En casi todas las camas de la enfermería, de hecho. Se llamaba Severus y al parecer los años no lo han hecho menos orgulloso ni menos imbécil. ¿Te suena de algo?

Severus le dedicó una media sonrisa llena de sarcasmo. Era curioso como las alusiones a sus miserias estudiantiles -que normalmente lo llenarían de humillación y cólera- no le dolían tanto viniendo de Poppy. Quizá porque ella no las hacía desde la burla ni desde la lástima ni desde ningún terreno intermedio entre ambas, sino con una empatía peculiar, ácida, absolutamente desprovista de sentimentalismo. En eso Poppy Pomfrey era única.

-No sabría decirte -replicó burlón- Severus es un nombre muy común.

Poppy cerró los ojos y suspiró resignada.

-Una vez te tuve dos noches en esa cama de allá -dijo con suavidad indicando una zona más apartada de la enfermería- ¿Recuerdas? Cuando cayó Quien-tú sabes.

Severus no contestó a eso, ni tampoco siguió la dirección que señalaban los ojos azules de Poppy. Sabía perfectamente de qué cama se trataba. Lo sabía porque había pasado diez años conteniendo el aliento cada vez que tenía que entrar en la enfermería por cualquier motivo y temía ver junto a esa cama y en esa silla el fantasma de una chica de dieciocho años despeinada y ojerosa tratando de fingir que leía un libro aburridísimo mientras él daba lo mejor de lo peor de sí para echarla de su lado.

-Y es curioso que Maeve te acompañara todo el tiempo, ¿no crees? -disparó Poppy, clavando en Severus una mirada que quería aparentar inocencia y lo habría conseguido de estar volcándose en alguien que fuera menos experto en interpretar expresiones ajenas- Alguien a quien nunca le has caído bien; a quien siempre has tratado de una forma que, permíteme que te lo diga, me parece abominable... Un carácter increiblemente compasivo, el de esta chiquilla...

-Tú desconoces esto, Poppy, pero la educación católica crea esa clase de monstruos -repuso Severus con rapidez, casi demasiada rapidez, y la voz llena de veneno- Caridad, sacrificio, sublimación a través del sufrimiento terrenal... Supongo que cuidar de mí le daba más puntos de santidad que flagelarse con las fustas de los aethonans de Kettleburn

Poppy se mostró escandalizada. Y, una vez más, habría resultado convincente de actuar para un público distinto, menos perspicaz.

-Es _terrible_ que os llevéis tan mal. _Realmente_ terrible.

Severus se soltó al fin, con suavidad, de la mano de la enfermera e hizo girar el pequeño vial de _Pepperup_ entre sus delgados dedos.

-Me voy a darle esto a Charity antes de que contagie el maldito catarro a todo el personal. Tú intenta devolver la cara de Lerroux a su estado normal. No queremos que te recuerde a ese tal Severus también por su bonita nariz, ¿verdad, Poppy?.

No quiso pararse a interpretar de inmediato la sonrisa, entre enigmática y satisfecha, de Poppy al despedirle. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano debería reflexionar sobre ella. Nada de lo que Poppy decía cuando sonreía así era en absoluto casual. Y la forma en que había hablado de aquel suceso ocurrido hacía una eternidad...

Severus sabía que Poppy no sólo era excepcional a la hora de mostrar empatía. Tenía otras _cualidades excepcionales_. Y una de ellas era la de saber cómo meterse en la mente de las personas sin necesidad de Legeremancia, como si pudiera radiografiar almas con los ojos.

Contra eso no había Oclumancia que valiera.

Se detuvo un poco después de salir de la enfermería en medio de un corredor cuyas ventanas daban al Suroeste. Desde allí podía verse el zoológico. La realidad correspondió a su deseo de que Maeve estuviera en la sección al aire libre del animalario y pudo verla a lo lejos, ligera y frágil en contraste con la rotundidad teutona de la enorme Ingeborg Hahn. Se las distinguía bien junto a la jaula de Fluffy y era evidente, por la agresividad del chucho, que Maeve no estaba cantando. Le narraba algo a Hahn, que asentía enfáticamente de tanto en tanto. Severus devoró con la mirada cada uno de los expresivos ademanes que Maeve hacía para apoyar sus explicaciones. Casi era posible averiguar lo que estaba diciendo sólo con interpretar los gestos de sus manos. Siempre tan vivaz, tan payasa, tan increíblemente abierta en su mímica. Tan opuesta a él. Había sido una de las primeras cosas en llamar su atención años atrás y seguía siendo uno de los aspectos que más honda y poderosamente le atraían de ella.

Una sonrisa triste curvó por un momento los labios de Severus antes de que pudiera desechar el pensamiento que la había provocado. No tenía sentido regodearse en la amargura de las cosas que ya no serían. Era una intolerable pérdida de tiempo y energías. Fantasear era inevitable pero la realidad era lo mejor que tenía y, comparándola con el horrible curso anterior, tampoco estaba tan mal. Tenía a Maeve, aunque no en la medida y forma en que a él le gustaría. Tenía una amiga excepcional que le hacía más feliz de lo que jamás se rebajaría a reconocer. Tenía -se recordó con una media sonrisa llena de malignidad- una guerra en curso con ella y una contraofensiva pendiente de lanzar que iba a dejarla con la boca abierta y presumiblemente -la sola idea era de lo más estimulante- muy cabreada. _Hermosamente_ cabreada.

Severus hizo girar el vial de _Pepperup_ en su mano, pensando que debería guardarse de Poppy Pomfrey. Esconder esa clase de verdades pequeñas a sus amables ojos de los que nada parecía escapar podía ser -él lo sabía por experiencia- mucho más difícil que proteger de la avidez del Señor Tenebroso un secreto de estado.

* * *

Maeve se plantó frente a la gárgola que guardaba la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore y la miró con odio, como si ella tuviese la culpa de algo.

-_Algodón de azúcar_ –rugió tragándose las ganas de añadir algo sumamente rabioso y malsonante, consciente de que la contraseña sólo funcionaba si era dicha con exactitud.

La estatua empezó a girar sobre sí misma y dejó libre el acceso a las escaleras de caracol. A Maeve nunca le había parecido que fueran tan lentas al ir ascendiendo. Quizá se debiera a que nunca había sentido esa urgencia por subir los escalones de tres en tres y plantarse delante del director para decirle cuatro cosas. Habría sido más rápido y sencillo trasladarse por el Flu desde sus propias habitaciones, pero no lo habría creído prudente. Necesitaba el paseo para descargar un poco de energía o mataría a Dumbledore según lo tuviera delante.

-Qué bien: los dos culpables reunidos en la escena del crimen –exclamó con ira al entrar en el despacho.

Dumbledore y Minerva, sentados ambos junto al escritorio del primero, levantaron sus rostros y la miraron ciertamente sorprendidos. Maeve siguió la dirección de sus miradas y cayó en la cuenta de que en su indignación había salido de sus habitaciones sin quitarse la toalla que envolvía su pelo después de ducharse. Ahora entendía la perplejidad de Percy Weasley cuando se habían cruzado un par de minutos antes en un pasillo, él haciendo su ronda de prefecto y ella planeando las mil formas dolorosas en que le gustaría matar al autor de la notificación que acababa de recibir. Aquello la hizo ruborizarse furiosamente y aumentó su enfado.

-Te noto un poco alterada, Maeve –dijo Dumbledore, tratando de no parecer tan divertido como a buen seguro se sentía. _El muy cerdo,_ pensó ella, quitándose con brusquedad la toalla- ¿Es que has tenido problemas con el agua caliente de tu baño?

Maeve intentó respirar hondo mientras contaba hasta diez. Se le acabó la paciencia antes de llegar al cuatro.

-¿Ésta es vuestra táctica maquiavélica, Albus? ¿Putearme primero y después haceros los locos?

-¡Maeve! –protestó Minerva, entre escandalizada y herida- ¿Se puede saber por qué nos hablas así?

-¿Que si se puede saber? ¡Yo soy la primera a la que le gustaría _saber_! Esto –siseó, blandiendo el pergamino que traía en su mano- es una abominación. Si queréis que renuncie a mi puesto y me vaya, decídmelo y lo hablamos. No hace falta que me torturéis para convencerme.

Y plantó el pergamino en el escritorio con un golpe que hizo respingar a Minerva, quien aún la miraba con ojos heridos llenos de estupor.

-Querida, de verdad que no entiendo a qué viene todo esto. Es altamente inapropiado que te dirijas así a nosotros –le recriminó- ¿_Torturarte_? ¿Pero qué demonios…?

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya… -musitó Dumbledore mientras leía curioso el pergamino, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres antes de que Maeve empezase a replicar con contundencia- Creo que se refiere a los reajustes en la programación de las vigilancias de Hogsmeade, Minerva

Maeve entrecerró los ojos para lanzar una mirada asesina a su director.

-¿Reajustes? ¿REAJUSTES? ¿ME HAS ASIGNADO TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS SALIDAS DEL CURSO JUNTO CON LOCKHART Y LO LLAMAS _REAJUSTE_? -vociferó, haciendo que el decrépito Fawkes se agitara en su percha y mirara a su alrededor con ojos somnolientos- En donde yo me crié, a eso le llamamos una grandísima putada, entérate. Y exijo una explicación. Exijo saber...

-Pero Maeve...

La mirada de Minerva había ido perdiendo los matices dolidos para ir convirtiéndose en pura estupefacción. Volvió los ojos hacia Dumbledore, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y apuntar con su varita hacia un armario fichero rotulado con una placa dorada que decía "Correo interno".

-_Accio_ dossier de Maeve -conjuró.

Uno de los cajones se abrió y de él brotó una carpeta bastante fina que fue volando hasta las manos de Dumbledore. Mientras el director rebuscaba dentro de ella, Minerva se inclinó hacia delante para posar una mano sobre el brazo de Maeve, con aire afectuoso y rostro preocupado.

-¿Estás bien, querida? ¿Tienes fiebre, o algo parecido? -le preguntó.

-¿Qué? -Maeve no daba crédito a lo que oía- ¿Que si tengo...? ¡Claro que no tengo fiebre! ¿Qué narices...?

-Es que me parece tan extraño que se te haya olvidado...

-¿Olvidado? Pero... pero...

Ahora era ella quien no entendía absolutamente nada. Oyó a Dumbledore decir por lo bajo "Ah, aquí está" y vio que extraía una hoja de pergamino de su carpeta.

-Tú misma lo sugeriste, Maeve -dijo Minerva un poco ansiosa- No puedo creer que no te acuerdes.

Maeve sintió cómo la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo hasta dejarlo insensible, rígido. Sólo sus párpados alcanzaron a moverse, abriéndose y cerrándose unas cuantas veces mientras ella trataba de desbloquear su mandíbula y decir algo, lo que fuera. Lo único que salió de su garganta fue un sonido inarticulado que quería ser un _¿qué?_ pero no lo conseguía.

-_"Querido Albus_ -empezó a leer Dumbledore- _Es obvio a estas alturas que a todo el personal de Hogwarts le es costoso relacionarse con Gilderoy Lockhart y me temo que vigilar las salidas a Hogsmeade con él pueda dar lugar a lamentables conflictos y un deterioro aún mayor de las relaciones laborales. Sabes que yo tengo experiencia en el trato con criaturas complicadas y excesivas -no conozco nada con una personalidad tan difícil de abordar como un gorila- y sabes bien que mi filosofía personal me empuja a darle a todo el mundo, por majadero que parezca, una oportunidad. Es por eso que te propongo lo siguiente: vigilaré junto a Lockhart el resto de salidas a Hogsmeade de este curso. Me creo capaz de manejarle mejor que cualquiera de mis compañeros y pienso que eso me dará una oportunidad de conocerle mejor fuera de las tensiones docentes del día a día y, con un poco de suerte, descubrir que no es tan idiota como parece. Espero que encuentres mi propuesta digna de ser, al menos, considerada. Afectuosamente, Maeve"_ -Dumbledore llegó hasta el final de la nota y luego se la tendió a Maeve, con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios. No su típica sonrisa de saberlo todo, sino la de alguien que empezara a sospechar algo muy, muy divertido- Está firmada por ti a 7 de Octubre, hace sólo una semana, y lleva el sello de tu departamento.

Maeve agarró la nota, absolutamente lívida. Llevaba su sello, en efecto. Y su firma. Y su letra. Era, en un noventa y cinco por ciento y_ casi_ sin lugar a dudas, una carta escrita por ella.

Salvo porque estaba segura de no haberla escrito.

Y salvo por ese cinco por ciento de autoría que le restaba el haber sido escrita con tinta y pergamino de una manera impecable, sin uno solo de los borrones que ella hacía continuamente.

_Hijo de la grandísima puta,_ rugió para sus adentros, crispando ambas manos sobre la carta.

-¿Tu chimenea conecta con las habitaciones de esa despreciable sabandija, Albus? -preguntó con una escalofriante serenidad.

La sonrisa de Dumbledore se ensanchó bajo su barba, viendo en aquella pregunta la confirmación de su sospecha.

-Me temo que no sé de quien me hablas -mintió.

-Pertenece a Slytherin y va a morir -matizó Maeve.

-Oh. ¿Te refieres a Severus? Por supuesto que conecta, Maeve... -contestó afablemente- Aunque no entiendo que tiene que ver él con todo esto -añadió con sutil ironía.

Maeve no se dignó responderle ni devolverle la carta, dirigiéndose sin más a la chimenea y tomando un puñado de polvos Flu.

-Yo que tú empezaría a buscar otro profesor de Pociones, Albus -dijo, antes de arrojar el polvo al fuego, penetrar en las llamas verdes y gritar- ¡Despacho del profesor Snape!

Minerva se quedó como petrificada, mirando sin comprender la chimenea por la que había desaparecido Maeve hecha una furia. Buscó respuestas en el rostro de Dumbledore, pero él borró su expresión de regocijo y se limitó a encogerse de hombros otra vez.

-Ya sabes, Minerva -le recordó a su atribulada y ansiosa colega, que parecía estar a punto de lanzarse en pos de Maeve - Nosotros a lo nuestro.

* * *

Cuando Maeve salió trastabillando por la chimenea del despacho de Severus, él estaba apoyado en el escritorio, cruzado de brazos y esgrimiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas de siniestra superioridad. Esperándola.

-Maldita víbora repugnante y traidora... -siseó Maeve.

-Me halagas, pero mejor llámame sólo Severus: es mucho más corto-respondió él teatralmente. Sus ojos vagaron por ella de una forma que casi la distrajo de las intenciones asesinas que la habían llevado hasta él- Bonita camiseta -observó, mordaz- Tan... premonitoria.

Maeve se miró, ya que para andar por casa solía usar su ropa más vieja y no recordaba exactamente qué llevaba puesto. La camiseta que llevaba sobre los vaqueros era de color azul marino y en ella se podía leer, escrito en letras blancas: "Hoy es un día precioso; verás cómo viene alguien y lo jode".

-¿Te crees muy gracioso? -le increpó, mostrando la carta de la discordia- ¿_Esto_ es tu idea de un chiste? ¿Falsificar mi letra y hacer que me encadenen a Lockhart durante todo el curso, asqueroso y rastrero pedazo de mierda?

-Merlín nos asista, qué lenguaje tan atroz. Si te oyeran las monjas... -se mofó él.

Maeve apretó la mandíbula y se acercó a él con furiosas zancadas, estampándole el pergamino en mitad del pecho. Estaba demasiado enfadada como para notar el pequeño respingo que dio él. Severus todavía sentía el mínimo roce de sus manos -aunque fuera así, para golpearle- como una descarga eléctrica que lo dejaba a la vez aturdido y tenso.

-Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto, hijo de Satanás -afirmó ella con la voz ronca de ira.

Severus luchó por no tragar saliva ni quedarse prendido de sus ojos, llenos de esa lava hirviente que ahora no se estaba esforzando lo más mínimo en cercar con hielo. Se había preguntado muchas veces si Maeve sabría lo hermosa, lo majestuosa que era cuando estaba enfadada; si sospecharía que procuraba enfadarla a menudo sólo por poder verla así, iluminada con ese fuego colérico que tanto se parecía al que la había incendiado debajo de su propio cuerpo años atrás.

-Mi explicación, _pequeño trébol_ -dijo con sorna, buscando provocar que ella entrara definitivamente en erupción y casi consiguiéndolo- es que tú me declaraste la guerra y cuando alguien me declara la guerra siempre lleva las de perder.

-¿Eso es una amenaza, _Sevvie_?

Severus levantó una ceja con expresión de suficiencia.

-Eso habría sido una amenaza _ayer._ Hoy es un hecho.

-No me digas -rugió Maeve- El único _hecho_ que veo aquí es que voy a negarme a esta barbaridad aunque tenga que denunciarte por falsificación y hacer que termines en la cárcel.

-No lo harás.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no lo voy a permitir.

-Oh -el tono de Maeve cambió de la agresividad al sarcasmo- ¿Vas a impedírmelo?

-En efecto.

-¿Tú y cuantos más, chico?

La sonrisa de Severus acentuó su malicia mientras tomaba del escritorio que quedaba a sus espaldas otro pergamino.

-Yo y esta interesante carta que Draco Malfoy me entregó el curso pasado después de ser castigado, injustamente a la luz de las evidencias, por nuestra querida Subdirectora.

Maeve sintió que se le detenía el corazón. No tuvo fuerzas para leer lo que Severus sostenía a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Le bastó con distinguir la firma "Charlie Weasley" para saber que estaba jodida.

-Juraría que ésta es la prueba de que Draco Malfoy no mentía al acusar a ciertos alumnos de Gryffindor de estar en posesión de un peligroso dragón e implicar en tan lamentable hecho a nuestro querido Rubeus Hagrid -dijo Severus, gozando insanamente del azoramiento que agitaba la respiración de ella y teñía de rosa su rostro y su cuello- Curiosamente, he podido constatar gracias a Aurora Sinistra que tú estabas usando la Torre de Astronomía esa noche en que los amigos de Charlie Weasley planeaban usarla para aterrizar en Hogwarts y llevarse el dragón. Para mí que esto, Maeve, te señala como cómplice de esta inaceptable infracción.

Los labios de Maeve habían formado un "oh" mudo y sus ojos estaban tan llenos de inquietud como de incredulidad.

-¿Me estás chantajeando, Severus? -inquirió

-Me estoy asegurando de que aceptas tu castigo por haberme declarado la guerra sin ir a chivarte a Albus -matizó él, disfrutando y esforzándose en hacerlo obvio.

-¿Me estás diciendo...? ¿Me estás diciendo que has sabido todo este tiempo que Draco Malfoy decía la verdad y aún así permitiste que fuera castigado y que se le dedujeran puntos a tu casa y que tres alumnos de Gryffindor no resultaran expulsados... sólo por poder tener un arma con la que extorsionarme más adelante?

Maeve se llevó ambas manos a la frente y dejó escapar una risa escandalizada e incrédula. Severus se limitó a sonreír como si aquello fuera un gran halago y no una acusación de prevaricación en el ejercicio de sus deberes.

-Haces que suene muy feo, dicho así -la recriminó, con sorna- Y estás obviando el hecho de que retener esta información me ha servido para evitar que tu muy querido amigo Hagrid se viera envuelto en un buen lío y te arrastrara con él... La extorsión no es más que la guinda del pastel, Maeve.

-Has estado meses esperando el momento de... Oh... Serás traidor y sinvergüenza... Viniendo a verme todos los días, charlando conmigo como si no tuvieras planeado... Eres... eres una vil, despreciable y rastrera alimaña, Severus - dijo Maeve, todavía atónita pero sin poder esconder cierta admiración rencorosa ante el talento de aquel golpe- Un absoluto cabronazo. Un...

-Dejémoslo en que soy digno de pertenecer a Slytherin. ¿No crees que suena mucho mejor, Maeve?

Severus dobló cuidadosamente la carta delatora y la guardó en un bolsillo interior de su túnica, mirando a Maeve con tanta arrogancia que ella habría debido querer abofetearle. Para vergüenza de Maeve, todo lo que sintió fue el maldito vértigo en medio del vientre y el inquietante calor del deseo entre las piernas y la desesperación de no poder darse un buen golpe con el que espantar el ansia de borrarle a bocados esa sonrisa de superioridad. Aunque ahora estuviera utilizando aquella información para fastidiarla, la idea de que él se hubiera arriesgado así para protegerla meses antes de que las cosas se arreglaran entre ellos resultaba tan incendiaria que toda su mente era ahora pasto de las llamas.

-No pienses que esto va a quedar así -le advirtió, sus labios queriendo reír sin permiso de su dignidad.

-Nada más lejos de mi intención que pensar eso, Maeve -replicó Severus quien, sin borrar la sonrisa, movió su varita e hizo aparecer sobre el escritorio dos tazas de té, tendiéndole una como si tal cosa a su todavía perpleja interlocutora- No es muy tarde para ofrecerte mi hospitalidad, ¿verdad? Odio que la gente a la que chantajeo se vaya de aquí con mala impresión de mis modales.

Maeve le lanzó una mirada hostil pero aceptó la taza. El olor de la infusión acarició sus fosas nasales. Un _earl grey_ ligeramente aromatizado con corteza de naranja. Al probarlo comprobó que no estaba aderezado con nada más, ni endulzado. Junto con el calor del líquido al atravesar su pecho sintió el del extraño placer que le causaba que ese ruin y traicionero manipulador aún recordara con exactitud, después de tantos años, cómo le gustaba tomar el té.

-¿Te parece prudente poner armas en manos de un enemigo cabreado, Severus? -le preguntó- Podría haberte tirado esto a la cara. Ganas no me han faltado, de hecho...

-Intuía que se te pasaría por la cabeza -admitió el hombre- Como también intuía que no lo harías.

-¿Y eso?

Severus se limitó a sonreír, coger su propia taza de té y sentarse en su silla, señalándole a ella con un elegante gesto de la mano la que quedaba al otro lado del escritorio.

-Porque te conozco, Maeve. Y sé que, aunque te guste ir de rústica y contundente, tú también aprecias la sutileza en el arte de la guerra.

Maeve resopló resignada y aceptó su invitación, pensando ya en su venganza pero devolviéndole a su pesar la sonrisa. Feliz de estar inmersa en aquella clase de guerra con él.

* * *

**Bueno... ¿Son o no son adorables nuestros muchachos? Cada uno adereza la amistad como quiere, y estos dos saben que una buena guerra de buen rollo es mucho más divertida que jugar al Trivial. Y además tenemos alumnos conflictivos, Weasleys enamorados y enfermeras que se las saben todas. En Hogwarts no se aburren, no... **

**Y sí, esa carta era **_**la carta**_** a la que se referían Sev y Draco Malfoy en el capítulo 3, jejeje...**

**Gracias por adelantado a los que os molestéis en leer mis desvaríos y más gracias a los que los comentéis. Nos vemos en la página de reviews (ya sabéis, al otro lado de ese túnel al que se accede por el botoncito de abajo...)XD**

**NOTAS:  
-Las características del kappa (criatura de la mitología japonesa) están sableadas de la wikipedia.**

**-**_**Rashomon**_**, la contraseña de las guardias del kappa, es el nombre de un templo de Kyoto y de una película de Akira Kurosawa.**

**-Perdonad si no es muy canónico que haya profes vigilando las salidas a Hogsmeade, pero a mí me venía bien así ;)**


	7. Malditas fotos

Este capítulo incluye escena de contenido más o menos sexual. El que lo lea, lo hace bajo su responsabilidad. Y eso.

* * *

**Capítulo VII: las fotografías, incluso las no mágicas, poseen una magia especial. La de capturar un instante para la eternidad. Un instante que, visto con la perpectiva de los años, puede abrirnos los ojos o rompernos el corazón.**

CAPITULO VII: MALDITAS FOTOS

Le había costado dos horas en la ducha despegarse los sesos de rana del pelo y quitarse de la piel ese horrible olor a cuerno quemado que despedía el caldero de resina siniestrado. Que Argus Filch fuera a hacer sudar sangre a los causantes del desaguisado cuando cumplieran su castigo no mejoraba el mal humor de Severus por haberse perdido la cena y además llegar tarde a su encuentro con Maeve.

_Te estás acostumbrando demasiado a ella, ¿no crees? Empiezas a depender de verla hasta el punto de ponerte irritable por tan sólo tener que retrasarlo unos minutos,_ le recriminó burlona su voz interior.

Severus le respondió, furioso, que se fuera a la mierda; que igual que apreciaba la puntualidad como virtud ajena se preciaba de ser el primero en dar ejemplo.

_Así que es sólo una cuestión de puntualidad. Claro. Te diré cómo se llama lo que te pasa. Se llama dependencia de otra persona. Se llama debilidad. Se llama vulnerabilidad. Se llama peligro._

_BASTA._

No le gustaba nada aquella voz, especialmente cuando tenía razón. Y muy especialmente cuando además de tener razón se permitía mofarse de él, como ahora. Por no oírla había salido de sus habitaciones sin mirarse al espejo: no le apetecía ser el blanco de sus propias burlas por preocuparse de si su aspecto era lo bastante presentable. Como si Maeve fuera a fijarse en eso... Sí, una vez lo había considerado, para su extrañeza y placer, un hombre atractivo pero de eso hacía un siglo y en aquellos días ella no era más que una niña sin experiencia, sin mundo. Había transcurrido una década desde entonces. Una década en la que Maeve había vivido, había crecido, había conocido gente, había tenido -citando a Dumbledore y sintiéndose inundado de hiel cada vez que lo pensaba- _unos cuantos novios_. Que él siguiera considerándola la visión más encantadora y deseable de la tierra porque en todos esos años no había tenido nada mejor que hacer que recordarla no quería decir que a Maeve tuviera que pasarle lo mismo. Y si así fuera su deber sería desalentarla, no preocuparse de si estaba aceptablemente peinado o llevaba el cuello de la camisa torcido.

Ya era bastante irritante que los adolescentes se comportaran como adolescentes, se dijo. Ese comportamiento trasladado a un hombre de su edad se metía de lleno en el terreno de lo grotesco.

Recorrió con presteza el camino entre las las mazmorras y el despacho de Maeve, situado en la segunda planta de la Torre Sur, justo al lado de sus dependencias personales. Había varios itinerarios posibles y Severus solía variarlos por precaución, aunque sabía que no hacía falta. A la hora en la que solían verse Maeve y él había escasos alumnos rondando por los pasillos, y los pocos que pudiera cruzarse no se estarían a preguntarse a dónde iba su profesor de Pociones, demasiado ocupados en huir de él tan deprisa como les fuera posible. Y aun en el caso de que supieran deducir cual era su destino, ninguno que estuviera en su sano juicio pensaría que Severus iba a ver a su colega zoóloga para una charla de cortesía. Cualquier alumno y docente de Hogwarts estaba al tanto de la fuerte antipatía mutua que en teoría se tenían él y Maeve. Salvo Dumbledore, claro, que siempre lo sabía todo como si fuera un maldito dios... y quizá Poppy Pomfrey, aunque Severus no quería pensar todavía en esa posibilidad ni en las complicaciones que podrían derivarse de ella. Todo lo que Severus tenía que hacer cada vez que iba a ver a Maeve era poner su peor cara de ogro y vestir el lenguaje corporal de alguien sumamente furioso que fuera a pedir la cabeza de su colega en bandeja de plata; dar la impresión perfecta de que el malvado y horrible profesor de Pociones iba, como de costumbre, a hostigar y hacerle la vida un poco más imposible a la simpática y agradable profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Su pésima reputación era en este caso su mejor aliada. A Severus le importaba muy poco tener que ser el malo de aquella pantomima mientras eso les permitiera mantener su amistad a salvo.

Aún así era liberador llegar al despacho de Maeve y poder quitarse la careta. Mostrarse por fin relajado, contento de verse en presencia de alguien que le agradaba. Dejar ver -a su manera y sin excesos, por supuesto- lo que suponía para él aquella amistad.

Maeve no estaba allí cuando él entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí asegurándola con un _fermaportus_. Sí que estaba Saighead, subido en su percha y mirándole con la cabeza ladeada y ojos inteligentes mientras emitía un suave chirrido de bienvenida hacia quien ya consideraba una presencia familiar en esos dominios. La visión del halcón indicaba que Maeve no podía estar muy lejos. La puerta que comunicaba con las habitaciones privadas de ella estaba entornada y a través de ella Severus escuchó música y ruidos de alguien yendo y viniendo. Probablemente Maeve se había puesto a aprovechar el tiempo una vez que él le comunicó vía búho que se retrasaría. A diferencia de Severus, ella nunca había sido la clase de persona que esperaba sentada cargándose de mal humor según aumentaba el retraso: contemplaba la vida como algo demasiado corto y precioso para malgastarlo esperando ociosa. Por un segundo Severus valoró la posibilidad de asomarse a sus dependencias para decirle que ya estaba allí pero desechó esa idea tan rápido como la había pensado. Si se asomaba a su salón podría parecer que esperaba ser invitado a pasar y no era así. Es decir, _sí era así _pero sabía que no debía serlo. Verse en un ambiente neutro y profesional como el de un despacho estaba más que bien. Un salón era algo demasiado íntimo, demasiado agradable. Demasiado cercano a un dormitorio. Demasiado peligroso para un hombre que trataba de mantener a raya sus devastadores deseos de intimidad. Sobre todo cuando la maldita mujer que los inspiraba parecía poseer millones de canciones capaces de revolverle las entrañas.

_Once I had a woman I could call my own_

_Once I had a woman now my woman is gone_

_Once there was a river, now there is a stone_

_You know it´s evil when you're living alone_

_Water of love, deep in the ground_

_but there ain´t no water here to be found..._

Suspirando con resignación y disgusto decidió que la esperaría allí. Maeve aparecería antes o después y con un poco de suerte dejaría su condenada música donde él no pudiera oírla y sentirse bochornosamente identificado con ella.

El despacho de Maeve era más pequeño pero mucho más acogedor que el suyo, con dos grandes ventanas que daban al Sur y entre las cuales se situaba el sencillo y sólido escritorio. Severus vio junto al preceptivo tintero el bote hecho con un grueso trozo de rama -obra de Hagrid a buen seguro- que siempre estaba lleno de bolígrafos muggles. Con todas las cosas de las que esa mujer era capaz y nunca conseguiría escribir aceptablemente con pluma y pergamino. Sonrió con algo similar a la ternura que inmediatamente cambió por el sarcasmo, un registro en el que se sentía mucho más cómodo. Su mirada viajó con curiosidad por las estanterías llenas de libros, ficheros, carpetas, cuadernos y hojas sueltas, todo dispuesto en una especie de caos organizado que a Severus, pulcro y metódico hasta extremos que rozaban lo obsesivo, le ponía los pelos de punta. Cuando estaba en los dominios de Maeve sentía a menudo el impulso de sacar su varita y poner un poco de orden en aquel desbarajuste pero se contenía. Un amigo no haría algo así; esa clase de cosas eran más propias de un marido.

_De una esposa, en realidad._

Intentando no sonrojarse por el humillante pensamiento, focalizó su atención en una foto que se veía medio enterrada por unos pergaminos. Alargó una mano para apartarlos y dejarla a la vista. Sus ojos se engancharon sin remedio en la fascinante, aterradora, poderosa imagen estática que sin embargo poseía una fuerza muy superior a la de las fotografías mágicas en movimiento. Sentadas en medio de la hojarasca, las dos figuras se miraban con atención. El gorila, un descomunal macho adulto, era una presencia terrible de brillantes e inquisitivos ojos oscuros. Frente a él Maeve parecía pequeña y frágil como una niña, con su cuaderno de notas y su ropa demasiado grande y su pelo encrespado por la humedad abandonando por todas partes la trenza que pretendía contenerlo. Era imposible no estremecerse ante la forma en que el macho alargaba una mano para cubrir la distancia que los separaba y tocar ese pelo que parecía fascinarlo. Era imposible no estremecerse con la sonrisa de Maeve, que parecía contener el aliento mientras devolvía la mirada al animal. La conexión y el entendimiento entre mujer y simio podían casi palparse. Había algo tan espiritual e íntimo en aquella escena que Severus se sintió un intruso por estar mirándola.

-Ese es Nzeli -escuchó decir a su espalda.

Cautivado por la fotografía, Severus no había sentido entrar a Maeve. Borró con rapidez su expresión de embeleso antes de volverse hacia ella. Vio que llevaba encima de la camiseta y los pantalones de rigor la absurda chaqueta de lana a rayas multicolores que le había tejido no sé quién y le quedaba enorme... La encontraba ridículamente encantadora cuando vestía esa prenda.

_Merlín. "Ridículamente encantadora". Escúchate. Empiezas a dar lástima._

-Es una foto muy buena -dijo desganadamente, como si en realidad no lo pensara.

-Sí que lo es -admitió Maeve, acercándose un poco a él pero sin mirarle, con los ojos fijos en la fotografía enmarcada- ¿Verdad que es una preciosidad?

Severus levantó una ceja al comprender que ella se refería al gorila.

-Personalmente, mis gustos se inclinan por algo menos peludo -replicó irónico.

Maeve miró al techo con aire resignado y sonrió.

-Qué gracioso -gruñó- Nzeli era el macho dominante del grupo que yo seguía para mi estudio. Todo un carácter. Al principio apenas me toleraba cerca de los suyos; de vez en cuando me tiraba alguna piedra o me hacía una exhibición de fuerza, rompiendo ramas, golpeándose el pecho y enseñándome los colmillos, como para recordarme que debía guardar las distancias... Hasta que al cabo de un año de tratarnos sucedió esto. Decidió que podía acercarse a mí y que me dejaría acercarme a él. Todos los gorilas son criaturas muy reservadas, muy celosas de su intimidad, y Nzeli es excepcionalmente difícil en ese sentido. Y sin embargo se mostró increiblemente abierto cuando empezó a confiar en mí. Una vez que me permitió acercarme, ya no me puso límites. Consiguió transmitirme hasta qué punto me consideraba digna de su confianza. Se tumbaba a mi lado mientras yo les observaba, dejaba que las crías se me subieran encima, me despiojaba e intentaba ordenar mi asentamiento cuando es algo que normalmente sólo hacen las hembras, me escoltaba de vuelta a la Fundación... Me adoptó como parte de su vida. No te imaginas lo que eso significó para mí.

Severus tenía la mirada clavada en la mano del animal, casi tan grande como toda la cara de Maeve, con aquellos dedos negros que parecían hechos de cuero viejo. _Al cabo de un año de tratarnos, me permitió acercarme y ya no me puso límites. Una criatura excepcionalmente reservada que consiguió transmitirme hasta que punto era digna de su confianza..._ Había algo perturbador en aquellas palabras, algo que le recordaba a la sensación que le producía oír algunas de las canciones de Maeve. Algo que parecía estar hablando de él aunque no podía estar hablando de él porque en realidad se refería a una criatura temible y temida de expresión hosca y mirada oscura...

_Merlín. No es posible que..._

-¿Por qué los gorilas? -le preguntó de pronto, sin preocuparse de parecer demasiado interesado en la respuesta.

Maeve se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y por qué no? -replicó, sonriendo.

Severus fue a sentarse en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio y se la quedó mirando atentamente pero ella permaneció de pie junto a la estantería, perdida en la escena que le mostraba la fotografía.

-Tienen esa fama terrible de seres violentos, de asesinos. Mucha gente todavía cree que son carnívoros y matan personas. Sin embargo, si te tomas la molestia de mirarles a los ojos...

Se cruzó de brazos de esa forma en que ella solía hacerlo: no a modo de escudo, como Severus, sino más bien abrazándose, envolviéndose. No como una forma de poner más distancia sino haciéndole a uno desear _ser sus brazos_. Severus prefirió apartar la mirada y mirarse las manos como si así pudiera quitarles las ganas de tocarla

-Creo que sucedió de esa manera, mientras trabajaba con una beca de verano en el Zoológico Central de Londres. Había visto gorilas antes y me encantaban, pero nunca había tratado a uno de cerca. Nunca había mirado a uno directamente a los ojos... Lo que vi en esos ojos, Severus... Lo que vi en esos ojos no lo he visto en la mirada de muchas personas. Vi inteligencia, vi sentimientos. Vi un alma. Y supe, _sentí_ que tenía que conocer mejor a esa criatura capaz de mirar así.

Maeve ya no miraba la foto sino que sus ojos estaban perdidos en el vacío con aire soñador. Severus sabía que los muros del despacho eran ahora árboles y espacios libres, montañas y cielos infinitos. Sabía que cuando Maeve pensaba en África nunca pensaba en nada más. Sabía que seguramente ella no estaba reparando en las cosas que decía ni en la absurda inquietud que le estaban provocando.

- La gente no ve mas allá de su aspecto imponente y terrible, de sus exhibiciones de agresividad, de su hostilidad hacia los intrusos. Pero no son en absoluto lo que la gente cree. Cuando los conoces, cuando te tomas realmente la molestia de conocerlos de verdad, sabes que a pesar de todo el poder que tienen y el daño que podrían hacer son pacíficos e increíblemente tiernos. Son leales hasta la muerte cuando se trata de defender lo suyo. Son brillantes, inteligentes, expresivos, divertidos. Son increíbles. Y sientes que podrías estar con ellos el resto de tu vida y no cansarte nunca porque ...

La voz de Maeve se fue extinguiendo poco a poco según reparaba, con creciente extrañeza, en lo que estaba diciendo. Y al final calló sin acabar la última frase.

Nunca hasta entonces había verbalizado el porqué de su fascinación por los gorilas.

Nunca hasta entonces había reparado en lo mucho, _demasiado_ que se parecían a otra criatura que también la fascinaba.

Volvió a mirar la foto, examinándola con otros ojos, contemplando la escena desde una perspectiva nueva mientras su corazón se aceleraba y su mente empezaba a evocar otra imagen muy distinta y a la vez muy similar.

_No puede ser. _

En la foto los dedos de Nzeli rozaban su pelo y la expresión de sus ojos negros aunaba curiosidad y confianza absoluta.

_Me niego a aceptar que..._

En su memoria, los dedos de Severus tocaban también su pelo para apartárselo de la cara y sus ojos tenían el mismo anhelo de entendimiento y cercanía y su voz -_has llorado_- era una caricia para sus oidos.

_Joder_

Maeve notó que le daba un vuelco el estómago.

_¡No es posible que me hiciera primatóloga por Severus!_

Se volvió con rapidez hacia el mago, a tiempo de intuir la expresión perpleja en el rostro que no la miraba y la forma en que había crispado las manos sobre su regazo. Un rubor furioso le cubrió las mejillas de fuego al preguntarse si él habría notado el nada sutil paralelismo y, de ser así, qué pensaría de ello. De ella. De lo que había sentido durante sus años de separación. De lo que aún sentiría. De...

_Dios mío, ¿por qué no te comportas de una maldita vez y permites que se abra la tierra y me trague? ¿Por qué no me das una puñetera señal de que existes?_

-Mira, -carraspeó- me llegó esto hoy, con el correo.

Desesperada por cambiar de tema tomó una foto sin enmarcar del mismo estante en que estaba la de Nzeli y la posó con rapidez en el escritorio, delante de Severus. Luego se dirigió a la percha de Saighead para ofrecerle una chuchería, procurando que Severus no viera de ella más que la espalda mientras no se sintiera capaz de respirar con normalidad y de mirarle sin morirse de vergüenza.

Severus alargó hacia la fotografía una mano que temblaba un poco, contento de que ella no pudiera verlo y a la vez furioso consigo mismo por las sensaciones que lo estaban golpeando. _¿Y qué si sus malditos monos recuerdan vagamente a ti? ¿Y qué si su interés por ellos nació de su interés por ti? ¿Crees que ahora todo eso significa algo, estúpido?_

-¿Quién es? -preguntó

Era imposible distinguir si la figura que chutaba un balón en primer plano era niño o niña. Todos los pequeños que en la foto jugaban a lo que parecía fútbol llevaban el pelo muy corto y ropas que hacían dificil determinar su sexo desde la perspectiva de un europeo. Lo único que Severus podía decir con certeza era que la sonrisa que lucía le parecía lo más deslumbrante que jamás hubiera visto en un rostro humano.

-Ingabire. Es hija de Pasteur, uno de los guardas de la Fundación. Vivían cerca de Karisoke -Maeve acarició con suavidad el pecho de Saighead, sintiendo que cambiar de tema iba calmando su inquietud- Su madre murió cuando era sólo un bebé y después de que se casara su hermana mayor la pobrecita se quedó sin ninguna figura maternal. Cuando yo llegué a la Fundación Ingabire tenía cinco años y... Bueno, supongo que me "adoptó" como su madre. Cuando no estaba en la escuela la tenía todo el día detrás de mí, siguiéndome a todas partes. Era imposible no quererla, ¿sabes? Tan vital, tan sonriente, tan enérgica... Ya es capaz de jugar al futbol, ¿no crees que es un milagro?

Severus esbozó una sonrisa torcida y maliciosa.

-Llamar "milagro" al hecho de que un miembro del sexo femenino pueda jugar al futbol suena un poco machista, ¿no te parece? -se burló.

Resoplando con resignación, Maeve se dejó caer en su silla y señaló una parte de la foto.

-¿No notas nada raro en esta pierna, capullo? -le preguntó.

El mago miró con atención lo que ella le indicaba y captó de inmediato a qué se refería, reflejándolo en su expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Es una prótesis?

-Se la conseguimos la gente de la Fundación poco antes de que me viniera para Inglaterra a leer mi tésis -asintió- Dos años después de llegar yo a Karisoke Ingabire pisó una mina antipersona y perdió la pierna derecha a la altura de la rodilla.

Severus guardó silencio mientras aquella revelación calaba en su espíritu.

-Vaya. Es algo terrible.

-Puedes jurarlo. Mutilada de por vida a la edad de siete años. Y aún así, continuó siguiéndome y jugando igual que siempre con la ayuda de sus muletas... ¿Quieres saber lo más terrible, Severus? -le preguntó con amargura- Ingabire es tutsi. Su madre era tutsi y murió asesinada por hutus durante una escalada de violencia en la primera mitad de los ochenta. Pero la mina que Ingabire pisó la había colocado el FPR; la guerrilla tutsi. La mutiló su propio bando, Severus. La misma gente que en teoría combate a sus enemigos y lucha porque se vean reconocidos sus derechos... Explícame por qué todavía hay escoria que le encuentra beneficio a la guerra.

Severus contempló la foto, la sonrisa de Ingabire mientras se disponía a chutar el balón. No le gustaban los niños pero aquel rostro era de los que lo reconciliaban a uno con la existencia. Quizá no era ni compasión ni humanidad; quizá sólo se debía a que Maeve, una persona que le importaba, sentía esa tragedia como suya. Pero lo cierto era que saber a esa niña rota por la misma violencia que en teoría intentaba defenderla le llenaba las entrañas de bilis aunque remitiera a un problema distante que en nada le afectaba.

-La escoria que le encuentra beneficio a la guerra raras veces tiene que pelearla y mucho menos afrontar sus consecuencias -respondió.

Maeve le sonrió con tristeza.

-No llegué a ver a Ingabire caminar con su prótesis. Cuando me marché de Karisoke para leer mi tesis en Oxford pensaba que sólo estaría fuera un par de meses y que después volvería allí para quedarme, que podríamos jugar juntas al fútbol y pasear, que podría seguir enseñándole a hablar y escribir en inglés... Si hubiera sabido que no volvería a verla en años o puede que en el resto de mi vida...

Su voz se quebró un poco. Severus contuvo el impulso de apretar la mano que descansaba en la mesa cerca de la suya, inseguro de poder conformarse con eso una vez que la tocara, limitándose a mirarla con simpatía.

-Esto terminará, Maeve. Y entonces podrás volver a África para llevar una vida lamentable persiguiendo simios por las montañas -le aseguró, contento de hacerla sonreír un poco.

-Pero me habré perdido este tiempo con ella. Ingabire... Creo que es algo así como una ahijada para mí -confesó, odiando sentir los ojos un poco húmedos- La echo tanto de menos que el año pasado no soportaba recibir noticias suyas y me costaba escribirle aunque siguiera enviándole ayuda regularmente. Porque me duele saber de ella y pensar que no estoy allí para verlo. Ha cumplido diez años. Dentro de poco será una mujer y yo no estaré allí para evitar que se vea comprometida en un matrimonio arreglado, para convencer a su padre de que la deje seguir yendo a la escuela, para ayudarla a llegar a la Universidad y ser médico como ella quiere....

-Dado que no eres Dios ni tampoco su madre o su tutora legal, quizá tampoco pudieras hacer todo eso estando allí -observó Severus con suavidad, cuidadoso de no sonar cruel porque era la última de sus intenciones- ¿Has pensado en eso?

La mirada herida de Maeve le contestó que sí.

-¡Pero es que desde aquí no puedo hacer _nada_ por ella! -se lamentó la mujer- ¡Nada en absoluto, Severus! Es como si yo también estuviera mutilada.

-Esa niña tiene alguien a quien le interesa lo que pase con su vida y que está deseando hacer algo por ella, Maeve. Si a ti te parece que eso no es _nada_, te aseguro que te equivocas: para un crío ese detalle puede serlo todo.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes. Maeve sabía que Severus hablaba por experiencia y sabía también que toda esa ternura que le inspiraba la imagen de él como niño malquerido y adolescente solitario tendría que guardársela dentro. Que Severus admitiera ciertos dolores de su infancia a través de esos pequeños detalles que cortaban como cristales rotos no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a aceptar la compasión de nadie. Ni siquiera de una amiga a la que él había intentado consolar usando esos mismos detalles como instrumento. Maeve se limitó a sonreír y asentir, mirando otra vez la foto y la elegante y pálida mano que descansaba junto a ella sobre el escritorio.

Y la apretó por impulso un instante, tan breve y tan suavemente que los dos creyeron haberse imaginado el contacto.

-Gracias -musitó.

No especificó por qué ni él lo preguntó. Cuando las cosas se entendían sin necesidad de hablar, los dos consideraban una tontería perder el tiempo buscando palabras.

-¿Quieres un café? -ofreció Maeve después de aclararse la garganta, señalando la cafetera eléctrica que tenía en un rincón del despacho- Está recién hecho.

Severus todavía se miraba la mano, sintiendo en ella ese cosquilleo que le quemaría durante horas.

-¿Ya has aprendido a hacerlo sin que te quede sólido? -repuso con sorna.

Maeve se mordió el labio inferior para no reír. Era genial haber recuperado la capacidad de hablar con Severus a esos niveles de intimidad. Pero era aún más genial ver que él conservaba su talento para aliviar la emotividad cuando empezaba a ser abrumadora. Le maravillaba haber podido sobrevivir sin eso -sin él- todos aquellos años.

_Bueno; tenías a los gorilas_, se dijo con ironía, haciéndose sonrojar un poco.

-_Cargado_, chico -le corrigió mientras se levantaba a servirlo- El tecnicismo es _cargado_. Yo no tengo la culpa de que te guste el café como a las niñas.

-Ni mi estómago de que tú tengas gustos de estibador. ¿Irás luego a ver a Poppy?

-Sí. Prissy me matará si no le llevo los indigestos pasteles de frutos secos que ha horneado para ella.

-Intenta convencerla de que se tome el maldito _Pepperup _antes de que el catarro le derive en una pulmonía.

-Como si fuera posible convencer a Poppy Pomfrey de lo que sea. Si se lo quiere tomar ya se lo habrá tomado y si no, no se lo meterás ni por vena: asúmelo. Por cierto, tienes el pelo estupendamente -añadió con sarcasmo- Deberías plantearte embadurnártelo con sesos de rana todos los días.

Severus la fusiló con la mirada.

-Vete al infierno.

-¿Para tenerte como vecino? Ni de coña ¿Azúcar?

-Dos, por favor.

Maeve soltó una risita irónica,volviendo los ojos al techo.

-Lo que yo digo: como a las niñas...

* * *

Como Maeve había dicho, no tenía sentido intentar convencer a Poppy Pomfrey de nada. A pesar de la cantidad de dosis de _pepperup_ que dispensaba en el ejercicio de sus funciones como enfermera de Hogwarts, ella se regía por el principio de pasar los catarros sin ayuda alguna, convencida de que era mejor para sus defensas. Así que Maeve se la encontró envuelta en una manta de cuadros en su sala de descanso, con la nariz goteando, los ojos enrojecidos y -para desolación del estudiante de enfermería que le habían mandado de San Mungo como apoyo logístico- las dotes de mando intactas.

-De verdad que no sé qué les enseñan ahora a esos chicos -refunfuñó- Legislación, blahblahblah, legislación, blahblahblah... y luego vienen aquí y son incapaces de abrir un vial de Esporas Reenervantes sin que se les escapen todas. Por lo visto no les dejan usar su varita para hacer curas hasta el Segundo Año de formación. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Cuando yo estudié, en dos meses tenías que estar lista para llevar tú sola un pabellón de estas dimensiones -aseguró, señalando a la puerta que comunicaba su salón con la enfermería- Y nos apañábamos bien sin tanta modernez y tanto adelanto.

Cortó su discurso para sonarse estruendosamente la nariz y probar uno de los pasteles que le había hecho Prissy, con el resultado que Maeve esperaba.

-¡Por los callos de Morgana! -gruñó la bruja mientras se servía un vaso de agua para poder tragar aquel engrudo- ¿Y dices que esto lo ha hecho una elfina?

-Prissy en persona -le confirmó Maeve- Se empeñó en hornearlos ella. La pobre está convencida de que cocina bien.

-Nunca había oido de un elfo que no supiera cocinar -se maravilló Poppy.

-Tampoco sabe obedecer, lo cual es aún más raro. Mantengo las apariencias de que mando yo para que no tenga problemas con los demás elfos, no vayan a abrirle un expediente disciplinario o a retirarle el carnet de "elfinidad"... -bromeó- Pero ya hace tiempo que renuncié a llevar la voz cantante en mi propia casa; estoy pensando en bautizar mis habitaciones como _Villa Prissy_.

-Ciertamente, Maeve, tienes imán para las criaturas singulares. Y los pasteles tampoco están tan mal de sabor, si consigues no morir asfixiada al intentar tragarlos -concedió Poppy.

-Dices eso porque has perdido el sentido del gusto con el catarro, creeme.

Se hacía extraño ver a Poppy sin su uniforme y quieta más de dos minutos en el mismo sitio. Maeve había estado muy pocas veces dentro de aquella sala de estar -el territorio fronterizo que comunicaba su dormitorio con la enfermería- y nunca por más de un ratito. Poppy prefería tomarse el té con sus visitantes en su puesto de control, o ir hasta la Sala de Personal si no tenía pacientes. Maeve nunca había estado más tiempo dentro de aquel salón que a finales del curso pasado, después de que Severus la sacara del almacén donde Quirrell la tenía secuestrada. Y entonces había estado demasiado aturdida por la paliza y la inesperada -y agresiva- declaración de aprecio de Severus como para reparar en la decoración. Era una estancia sencilla pero elegante, cálida, acogedora, reflejo de lo que era Poppy. Había bastantes libros sobre temas relacionados con la salud y una vitrina con una hermosa colección de instrumental medimágico antiguo. En la repisa de la chimenea, junto al cuenco de los Flu, se veía una insignia de Prefecto con escudo de Hufflepuff, montada sobre un fondo de terciopelo negro y bellamente enmarcada. Maeve sonrió al leer la inscripción: _Para Pauline "Poppy" Simmons, en agradecimiento a su gran labor como Prefecta aunque fuera dejándose la insignia por todas partes. Con afecto, tu (ya ex)profesor Albus Dumbledore._

-Albus me lo regaló el día que terminé en Hogwarts -dijo Poppy con voz tomada- La había vuelto a perder y los elfos la encontraron en la lavandería. Albus creyó que enmarcarla era la única forma de asegurarse de que no me la volvería a dejar en un bolsillo.

-No me pareces el tipo de persona olvidadiza que pierde cosas -dijo Maeve, sorprendida y risueña.

-Y no lo soy -afirmó Poppy- Pero lo fui. Vaya si lo fui. Perdía cualquier cosa menos la varita. Libros, calcetines, gafas... A mi madre la desesperaba y el profesor Beery, que era mi Jefe de Casa, solía decirme que el día menos pensado olvidaría dónde había dejado la cabeza. Pero Albus me animaba siempre. Decía que no me preocupara, que ya me centraría el día que encontrara algo digno de mi atención. Cuando asumí la enfermería de Hogwarts ese fue su saludo: "Por fin te centraste, Poppy". Y tuve la sensación de que llevaba tiempo esperándome... como si estuviera seguro de que yo acabaría otra vez aquí.

-¿Albus? Imposible -bromeó Maeve con sarcasmo.

Poppy le respondió con una risilla que la hizo toser. Mientras se aclaraba la garganta con agua, Maeve siguió curioseando las imágenes que se movían en sus marcos de madera y plata. Había una que siempre había llamado poderosamente su atención en la distancia y ahora veía por primera vez de cerca. En la foto de su boda y a la edad de veinticuatro años Poppy se veía realmente muy hermosa, alta, rubia, con mejillas sonrosadas y los mismos claros e inquisitivos ojos azules que todo Hogwarts conocía tan bien. Pero el atractivo de Richard Pomfrey, futuro Cirujano Jefe de San Mungo, era de los que cortaban el aliento. Su rostro serio de mirada profunda recordaba poderosamente al de un joven Gary Cooper, con la mezcla perfecta de belleza y masculinidad. Formaban una pareja impresionante .

-Dios, Poppy, tu marido podría haber pasado por un actor de cine.

-Lo sé.

Maeve no estaba segura de que el ligero temblor en la voz de Poppy se debiera solamente al catarro. Evitó, respetuosamente, volverse hacia ella. Richard Pomfrey había muerto de una hemorragia cerebral en 1970. Veintidos años no habían bastado para curar del todo el dolor de Poppy por la pérdida prematura de su primer y único amor. Maeve observó cómo los dos rostros de la foto trataban de mirar a cámara pero no podían evitar buscarse con los ojos y dedicarse una sonrisa secreta que desembocaba en un amago de carcajada y un breve pero ardiente beso. Una vez, y otra, y otra. La juventud y la energía de los dos parecía inagotable, invencible. Y sin embargo Richard había muerto sólo catorce años después de casarse, a los pocos días de cumplir los treinta y ocho. Para Maeve era extraño verlo así, feliz y vivo, cuando todo su conocimiento de él era póstumo y a través de su viuda. Todo parecía tan intenso en la foto mágica, tan vibrante: la forma en que le brillaban los ojos, la forma arrebatadora en que sonreía, la forma en que el aire le revolvía un poco el pelo, la forma en que la luz del sol arrancaba destellos cíclicos a algo brillante que llevaba prendido en la pechera de la túnica...

Maeve se acercó un poco más a la foto, picada por la curiosidad de saber qué era aquel objeto. Tenía que ser un broche o insignia y parecía de plata, pero los destellos hacían dificil precisar su forma hasta que Richard y Poppy volvían a mirar al frente y entonces era perfectamente clara la figura de...

_¿Una serpiente?_

-¡Ay, la Virgen!

Maeve se volvió hacia Poppy, atónita y boquiabierta, mirándola como si la viera por primera vez mientras trataba de aguantarse la risa.

-¿Richard era un Slytherin? -preguntó, incrédula.

Poppy le devolvió la mirada, luciendo una de aquellas sonrisas maliciosas que lo descolocaban a uno.

-No, chiquilla. Richard no era _un_ Slytherin. Era EL Slytherin. Familia antigua y bien situada, ambicioso, astuto como una maldita víbora y con la filosofía vital de saltarse todas las normas que hicieran falta para obtener lo que quería -recitó con aire evocador.

-¿Y cómo es que una Prefecta de Hufflepuff que perdía hasta los calcetines acabó con alguien así? -inquirió Maeve, divertida.

-Porque resulta, Maeve, que lo que Richard quería, además de otras cosas que significaban prestigio y poder, era yo. Y a una serpiente no se le pone nada por delante cuando quiere algo -se burló Poppy con suavidad- ¿Acaso te parece tan imposible?

Maeve meditó unos momentos sopesando la información. Contrastándola con lo muy poco Hufflepuff que Poppy parecía a veces.

-No -rió- Al contrario, Poppy, creo que eso explica muchas cosas...

Los ojos acatarrados de la enfermera relucieron con picardía.

-Chiquilla: es imposible pasar la mitad de tu vida queriendo a un Slytherin y que no se te pegue nada.

Maeve apartó la mirada con la vaga e incómoda sospecha de que aquella frase encerraba alguna clase de indirecta que sólo buscaba estudiar su reacción. Siguió curioseando entre las fotos para disimular. La mayor parte eran de Poppy en su infancia y juventud, vestida con el uniforme de alumna de Hogwarts; Richard estaba en muchas de ellas, increiblemente guapo ya a los catorce o quince años. Otras eran de sus tiempos en la Escuela de Enfermeras de Reading, con sus compañeras. En otra se la veía con Albus y Hagrid junto a un arbol de Navidad y un cartel de letras bailarinas que decía _Feliz 1976_, los tres brindando sus copas al fotógrafo. Maeve se fijó en un marco grande y sencillo que contenía una imagen de grupo. Era todo el cuadro de profesores de Hogwarts reunido en su mesa del Gran Salón, con Poppy claramente en la presidencia del banquete y los demás posando a su lado o tras ella. Albus y Minerva la flanqueaban riendo, Flitwick se había subido a su silla para que se le viera mejor, una Rolanda Hooch que todavía tenía el pelo rojo intentaba que Sybill Trelawney dejara de leer los posos de su té y mirase a cámara y Hagrid sobresalía de todas las demás cabezas limpiándose las lágrimas. Pero no fue nada de eso lo que llamó su atención, sino el chico moreno vestido de negro que había justo detrás de Poppy, posando una mano pálida sobre el hombro de la enfermera en lo que para él suponía un absoluto derroche de afecto público.

Maeve tragó saliva con dificultad.

-¿De cuándo es ésta?

Tenía que ser de los primeros años de Severus como profesor porque lucía exactamente igual que en sus recuerdos de él. Tan exactamente igual que le estaba doliendo el corazón de verlo.

-Del día que cumplí mis bodas de plata como enfermera de Hogwarts. 16 de Abril de 1982 -dijo Poppy- Albus me organizó con los demás una fiesta sorpresa. Fue tan bonito...

_16 de Abril de 1982_. Notó que se le secaba la garganta. Ella se había marchado de Hogwarts el 21 de Mayo de aquel mismo año. Cuando se tomó esa foto todavía vivía en Hogwarts, aunque ni ella ni Kettleburn aparecieran.

Cuando se tomó esa foto, Severus todavía era su amante.

-Fue una pena que Silvanus y tú no pudiérais venir. Os pasastéis toda la noche en el Bosque Prohibido buscando una hembra thestral que se había escapado. Volvísteis de madrugada, tú con una herida muy fea que te habías hecho desenganchando al animal de unos espinos. ¿Te acuerdas?

Se acordaba. Se acordaba perfectamente de ese día. De la batida por el bosque. Del cansancio. De la herida. Del paseo furtivo hasta las mazmorras después de que la curara Poppy. De Severus recibiéndola como si no hubieran estado juntos la noche anterior, un poco borracho pero no tan borracho como para achacar sólo al vino de la cena la tranquila felicidad que aparentaba.

Se acordaba tanto de ese día que sus mejillas se ruborizaron al tiempo que la mano de hierro al rojo de la nostalgia le revolvía las entrañas.

-Nunca había reparado en esta foto -dijo, con la voz un poco vacilante.

-Siempre la he tenido en mi habitación, pero el otro día me dio por pensar que luciría más aquí. Es una foto _demasiado especial _para tenerla donde sólo yo puedo verla, ¿no crees?

Maeve asintió debilmente con la cabeza. Sus ojos y su atención estaban secuestrados por aquel rostro que era aún el de un muchacho, por esa sutil pero genuina sonrisa que tanto se parecía a las que vestían sus labios cuando estaba con ella, por ese -tratándose de él- insólito y extraño aire de "persona más o menos feliz" que le envolvía.

-Recuerdo todo lo de esa fiesta con muchísimo afecto. Especialmente a Severus. Estuvo genial aquella noche. No dejó de meterse con Minerva y hacer que se me saltaran las lágrimas de la risa. Estaba distendido, a gusto, disfrutando. A su manera, claro -Poppy suspiró y miró también hacia la foto- Conozco a ese muchacho desde que tenía once años y esa es la única vez que me ha parecido realmente joven.

Maeve notó que le temblaban un poco las manos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Estaría enfermo -comentó, no tan sarcástica como le gustaría sonar.

El Severus de la foto, igual que el que había estado hablando con ella un rato antes en su despacho, no era ni remotamente guapo. Y sin embargo el desgarbo juvenil que envolvía su figura delgada y la expresión casi dulce que animaba su rostro lo hacían tan hermoso como el aire majestuoso de príncipe oscuro hacía con su alter ego treintañero. Los años y la nostalgia no habían embellecido a Severus en su memoria: él había sido realmente tan bello como le recordaba.

-Se le veía animado, contento -siguió Poppy, que no había oido o no había querido oir su comentario despectivo- Habló bastante conmigo. Me dijo que se alegraba mucho de que el aniversario fuera ese año porque de haber sido el siguiente él no estaría en Hogwarts para verlo. Cuando le pregunté si pensaba dejarnos tan pronto me aseguró que tenía planes lejos de aquí. Y me alegré muchísimo, ¿sabes, Maeve? Siempre creí que Hogwarts no era sitio para que un chico tan joven se enterrara en vida, rodeado de niños y viejos, sin nadie de su edad aparte de tí, con quien se llevaba _fatal_... Pensé que era bueno que esperase más de la vida. Pensé... Vas a decirme que es una ridiculez y probablemente lo sea, tratándose de Severus, pero la forma en que lo dijo... Llegué a pensar que había encontrado a alguien. Ya sabes: _esa _clase de alguien.

Maeve quiso soltar una risa burlona pero le salió debil, ahogada, estrangulada por la desagradable ansiedad que se estaba apoderando de ella.

-Sí, ya sé que lo que piensas de él y que esto que digo te parece poco menos que imposible, pero esa fue la impresión que me dio. Me alegró pensar que tenía _alguien_ con quien empezar desde cero; no es que hubiera tenido muchas alegrías en la vida hasta entonces... -Poppy suspiró y alisó la manta sobre su regazo con aire distraido- La cosa es que me equivoqué, a la vista está. Después de mi homenaje Severus se ausentó una tarde y cuando volvió era el mismo de siempre. O peor incluso, si me apuras. Y al final del curso fue obvio que había cambiado de idea respecto a lo de marcharse. Nunca ha vuelto a hablar de dejar Hogwarts. Una lástima...

-La lástima habría sido para el _alguien_ en cuestión, así que mucho mejor que no exista -se burló Maeve con rapidez.

Con demasiada rapidez, de hecho, ruborizada y nerviosa sabiendo que la condenada bruja acabaría por darse cuenta de cómo la estaban afectando sus palabras. Sin querer darle la espalda porque sería como admitir que le quería esconder la cara. Obligándose a apartar sus ojos del Severus de la foto antes de que la nostalgia los llenara de agua. Esperando con horror el momento en que Poppy le preguntaría algo a lo que no podría responder con aplomo, acorralada como estaba por sus propias emociones.

Pero Poppy nada dijo, limitándose en cambio a bostezar y sonreír de forma un tanto maliciosa.

-Tendrás que disculparme pero estoy que me caigo de sueño. Voy a echar un último vistazo a lo que está haciendo ese estudiante y luego a la cama. Tú también deberías dormir, querida. Es tardísimo.

* * *

_Yo también debería dormir, cierto, pero ¿cómo?_, se preguntó Maeve mientras caminaba hacia sus habitaciones. ¿Cómo desconectar el cerebro una vez que había entrado en la inercia de dar vueltas y vueltas? ¿Cómo convencer al corazón de que no era lógico ni sano encabritarse así sólo por una fotografía y las elucubraciones de una enfermera de baja con demasiado tiempo libre para teorizar sobre el pasado?

16 de Abril de 1982.

Severus parecía más o menos feliz y tenía planes lejos de Hogwarts. Parecía estar con alguien, había dicho Poppy. Con _esa clase de alguien_ que Maeve, nada más que su amiga y simple desahogo circunstancial para las debilidades de la carne, nunca había sido. Pero ella sabía que Severus no había estado con nadie más en esa época. Lo sabía con la certeza que le daba conocerle. De ser así él se lo habría dicho sin importarle el daño que le infligiera al hacerlo.

16 de Abril de 1982.

_Deja de pensar en ello porque no tiene sentido. Poppy le aprecia mucho y sólo vio lo que quería ver, se equivocó, él estaría borracho... hay mil explicaciones para que Severus diera la impresión de ser feliz y ninguna te incluye a ti._

16 de Abril de 1982.

Desoyendo a la razón, su corazón le golpeaba las costillas con violencia y sus latidos parecían repetir esa fecha obsesivamente. Maeve se fue derecha al dormitorio en cuanto entró en sus habitaciones, y se detuvo frente a la voluminosa cómoda de madera de cerezo, sus manos congeladas sobre los tiradores del cajón superior.

_¿Qué esperas encontrar ahí, idiota?_

Cerró los ojos e intentó normalizar su respiración. Reconoció que en efecto era idiota para tranquilizar a su conciencia y luego abrió el cajón, en el que guardaba guantes, gorros, chales y bufandas. El sobre, amarillento y arrugado por el paso de los años, estaba en el interior de una caja africana de madera y marfil debajo de todas aquellas prendas, al fondo, contra una esquina. Pero aún podía leerse con claridad el nombre del comercio. _Brent Richardson, Fotografía y revelado. 107 Bishop Lane, Oxford._

Las fotografías que contenía el sobre fueron reveladas en Noviembre de 1982 pero se habían tomado en Warrington, Cheshire, entre el 14 y el 15 de Abril de ese mismo año. Justo antes de que Severus fuera inmortalizado con cara de ser _casi feliz_.

_-Es preciosa. _

_-Era de mi padre._

_-¿Qué mas da de quien fuera, Severus? Es preciosa -insistió Maeve- Me encantan estas cámaras de los sesenta, tan enormes... ¿No te recuerda a una caja de zapatos?_

_Severus contestó con un gruñido que quería -y conseguía- expresar a la vez cansancio, desaprobación e indiferencia. Parecía que mostrar interés o gusto por cualquier cosa contenida en aquella casa le resultara insufrible. Maeve aún no entendía por qué se había empeñado en llevarla allí si tanto le ofendía el lugar. Sin embargo se sentía contenta que lo hubiera hecho, de que le hubiera abierto las puertas de su casa y de su pasado. De que le mostrara ese nivel de confianza._

_-¿Todavía funcionará?_

_-¿Para qué quieres que funcione? -gruñó Severus_

_-Para hacer café -replicó Maeve con sarcasmo- ¿Tú qué crees, chico? _

_-Creo que deberías dejar esa cosa donde la has encontrado._

_-Imposible. "Donde la he encontrado" es un cajón de la sala que se ha desintegrado al cerrarlo, así que en todo caso tendré que dejarla "en otro sitio"._

_Severus bufó y miró al grasiento techo de la cocina._

_-A veces eres tan repelente que dan ganas de lanzarte un "Silencio" irreversible..._

_-...dijo la sartén al cazo -Maeve curioseó la Yashica mientras Severus terminaba de hacer el té. La cámara no tenía carrete ni pilas- En serio, me gustaría comprobar si aún puede hacer fotos._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Joder Severus... ¿Y tú eres el mago más brillante de tu generación? _

El sobre amarillento contenía las fotografías que Maeve había hecho con la vieja Yashica -que, milagrosamente, resultó funcionar- durante ese día y medio que todavía, después de todo lo que había ocurrido después entre ellos, seguía considerando el momento más feliz de su vida adulta. Ese fin de semana que ambos, cada uno con una excusa diferente, habían conseguido robar a la rutina del colegio para pasarlo juntos en la casa de la calle de la Hilandera. Esas treinta y seis horas en las que Maeve había creído saborear un anticipo de lo que podía ser su vida junto a Severus y que habían resultado ser sólo un espejismo, un malentendido, una fantasía de niña sin experiencia barrida rápidamente por la realidad.

Pero el 16 de Abril de 1982, de vuelta en Hogwarts tras día y medio pudiendo comportarse como una pareja normal -una que no tenía que llevar su relación en secreto, que podía ir a ver una película y después debatir tomando un café en un local muggle si Harrison Ford _era o no era para tanto_, que podía tocarse y besarse en público, que podía hacer el amor escandalosamente en una cama que ninguno de los dos tendría que abandonar a escondidas antes del alba- Severus parecía _casi feliz_ y hablaba de marcharse de Hogwarts.

Maeve tragó saliva, encontrando que tenía la garganta atenazada por las ganas de llorar, y sus dedos jugaron con la solapa del sobre sin encontrar el valor necesario para abrirlo.

Nunca había visto esas fotos. Imaginaba cómo eran porque recordaba las escenas que había fotografiado, pero nunca las había visto. No había querido ver cómo quedaba inmortalizado para la posteridad su breve e ilusorio proyecto de vida. No podía explicarse las razones que la habían llevado a revelar ese carrete en lugar de tirarlo a la basura, ni las que ahora le hacían conservar las fotografías con lo sencillo que sería arrojarlas a la chimenea y dejar que el fuego las redujera a cenizas igual que el rechazo de Severus había hecho con sus sueños.

Y ahora las ganas de sacarlas del sobre le estaban haciendo arder los dedos, agitada por la ridícula posibilidad de que alguna imagen allí contenida tuviera la respuesta a las dudas que Poppy había sembrado en su mente.

_-Severus... yo... lo de antes... _

_Era dificil hablar con aquella boca demandante bebiendo de la suya, con toda la fuerza del deseo de él vapuleando sus sentidos hasta hacerlos trizas y dejarle sólo piel encendida y ansiosa._

_-Dime -dijo, pidió, exigió Severus mientras sus labios devoraban el cuello de Maeve y su respiración se iba volviendo más y más entrecortada y sus pasos la empujaban casi con brusquedad hacia las escaleras._

_Maeve se sentía indescriptiblemente bella y poderosa sabiéndose capaz de provocarle aquella lujuria. Se sentía, avasallada por su urgencia de tenerla, absurdamente dueña de él. _

"Incluso tú deberías saber que todos los hombres somos, de vez en cuando, esclavos de nuestra fisiología", le recordó la voz hiriente y fría de Severus desde otro rincón más oscuro de su memoria."Y que eso no significa necesariamente algo".

El sobre con las fotos pareció quemar la piel de sus manos, el impulso de destruirlo de una vez por todas casi irresistible.

_-Cuando me besaste, en la cafetería..._

_-¿Sí?_

_Maeve no encontraba palabras para expresarlo y Severus no le permitía buscarlas con calma, robándole los últimos resquicios de razón con su manera agresiva de quitarle la blusa y morderle ese punto entre el cuello y la clavícula en el que parecían residir los controles de su voluntad._

_-Me encantó -consiguió articular._

_-Ya me di cuenta._

_Claro que se había dado cuenta. Él y media cafetería, aunque en aquel local cercano a los cines debían de estar ya más que acostumbrados a ver parejas jóvenes besarse de aquella manera. Y los demás viajeros del autobús que los había traido de vuelta a la Hilandera. Y el par de vecinos que se cruzaron mientras subían el último tramo de la calle manoseándose y comiéndose la boca, tan excitados por la novedad de poder excitarse en público que Maeve llegó a pensar que una vez que estuvieran dentro de la casa no llegarían ni a la sala. _

_-No el beso... Quiero decir... El beso estuvo genial... Besas tan bien..._

_-Lo sé -murmuró Severus contra su mandíbula. _

_Maeve no sabía muy bien si aquella seguridad arrogante era real o fingida pero lo cierto era que la volvía loca y que cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo se habían erizado al oirle, al sentir sus manos reclamando con posesividad la piel que ya sabían territorio ganado y aún así se deleitaban apasionadamente en reconquistar._

_-Lo que me encantó fue que lo hicieras... Que quisieras hacerlo... Es decir, con gente delante, mirando. Que no te importara que vieran... _

_Era dificil mantener la coordinación de movimientos cuando se intentaba desnudar a otra persona al tiempo que se subían las escaleras de espaldas sin dejar de besarla. Maeve tropezó y arrastró a Severus consigo, encima de ella, pero siguieron besándose entre risas caidos sobre los escalones. Ella ni siquiera intentó levantarse. En lugar de eso, gozosamente rendida a la evidencia de que no iban a llegar a la cama, acomodó a Severus entre sus piernas y batalló con la vieja camiseta muggle que él llevaba hasta conseguir sacársela por la cabeza y luego con los botones de su pantalón vaquero descolorido, pasado de moda, deliciosamente ceñido a su cuerpo._

_-Ojalá pudiera ser siempre así -murmuró, recorriendo con los dedos todas las cicatrices de aquel torso delgado que acababa de desnudar- Besarnos cuando nos de la gana y donde queramos. No me gusta tener que esconderme como si hiciera algo malo._

_Severus atrapó su boca en un beso hambriento mientras le bajaba con impaciencia el sujetador para entregarse a acariciar sus pequeños senos, de los que se declaraba firme admirador y decía no cansarse nunca._

"¿Te has mirado bien?" se burló la otra voz de Severus, la que no quería oír. "Es casi como acostarse con un chico."

_Le apartó las bragas después de tocarla por encima de ellas y comprobar su excitación. Con apremio, con brusquedad. En el sexo, como en las demás facetas de su vida, Severus no conocía los términos medios. Cuando la tomaba era con la lentitud más desesperante y exquisita o con la urgencia devastadora del que se muere de necesidad. Y siempre, siempre era igual de bueno, hasta el punto de que aunque Maeve no quería conocer los nombres de quien o quienes le habian enseñado todo eso -porque entonces tendría que aborrecerlas, muerta de celos retroactivos- no había noche en que una parte de sí no les diera las gracias mientras gemía contra el cuerpo de su amante._

_-Yo también estoy harto de esconderme -aseguró Severus mirándola a los ojos, penetrandole el alma con la mirada a la vez que penetraba su cuerpo en un único movimiento suave y firme._

_Maeve se aferró a Severus como siempre hacía al sentirle dentro: como si su solidez fuera lo único que le impidiera ahogarse en ese mar de sensaciones violentas que era hacer el amor con él. _

_-No quiero que volvamos a Hogwarts mañana, Maeve..._

_Sintió más que oír su susurro, tan bajo que estuvo segura de que hablaba para sí mismo, tan dulce que traspasaba la dulzura y era ácido que quemaba su piel y le calaba hasta el hueso y le daba igual porque solo quería comer y beber de ese dulzor corrosivo que era Severus hasta envenenarse de él, hasta morir de él._

_-Yo tampoco. No volvamos -replicó ella entrecortadamente, luchando por mantener el ritmo de sus vigorosas embestidas e ignorando feliz la dureza de los escalones contra su espalda, desesperada por no tener más manos con que tocarle, desesperada por abrazar su delgadez de acero forrado en seda y ser una con su piel, diluirse en su fuego líquido, carecer de cuerpo, ser sólo Severus hasta en la más remota y pequeña de sus células. Desesperada por ser por él, con él y en él, aunque sonara sacrílego- No volvamos nunca, amor mío..._

Esta vez fue la voz de Poppy la que la atormentó desde otra esquina de su cerebro. "De haber sido el año siguiente él no estaría en Hogwarts para verlo. Cuando le pregunté si pensaba dejarnos tan pronto me aseguró que tenía planes lejos de aquí". Pero aquello no era verdad y si lo era no era por ella, porque ella nunca había figurado en los planes de futuro de Severus de ahí a un año, ni de ahí a un mes, ni siquiera de ahí a dos semanas, que fue exactamente lo que tardó en expulsarla de su vida.

"Este asuntillo nuestro no da más de sí y no tengo el menor interés en prolongarlo"

_Aún yacían enredados en la escalera, jadeando._

-_¿Estás bien? -le preguntó, extrañada de su prolongado silencio, de su quietud._

_-Sí... sólo que me cuesta hablar y me duelen las rodillas porque acabo de echar el mejor polvo de mi vida en unas malditas escaleras -repuso él con los labios contra su sien, riendo sin poder contenerse- Estoy en la puta gloria. Y tú, Maeve Murphy, maldita mula irlandesa, eres absolutamente increible..._

"Me aburres. Pobre, insatisfactorio sucedáneo de Lily Evans. Me aburres" se mofó de ella aquel otro Severus que había sido incapaz de mirarla a la cara mientras rompía con ella sólo catorce días despues de eso.

Arrojó el sobre a la caja y la caja al fondo del cajón y cerró éste con tanta violencia que la cómoda tembló. Y luego fue a tumbarse boca arriba sobre la cama, apretando los talones de las manos contra las sienes. Su respiración tardó minutos en normalizarse. Su cerebro empezaba a doler de tanto pensar en cosas que no tenía sentido traer al presente...

Y sin embargo su cuerpo se empeñaba en retener las sensaciones que habían despertado con las dudas y los recuerdos; las mismas sensaciones que la habían convencido en su momento de que entre ella y Severus existía algo real lleno de futuro.

_¿Por qué no miras las putas fotos, compruebas que has idealizado el pasado y después las olvidas como haria cualquier persona normal?_, se recriminó exasperada.

_Porque no puedo. Porque no lo soportaría._

_Destrúyelas entonces._

Tampoco podía. Cualquier cosa menos destruirlas. Las necesitaba consigo, aunque jamás llegara a mirarlas.

_-¿No había un sitio más feo en todo Warrington? -gruñó Severus._

_Mientras esperaban a que aquel tipo del sombrero de pescador les sacara la foto con el río Mersey y la fábrica de fondo, Maeve levantó la cara y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su amante._

_-Ya sé que odias que lo diga, pero te amo._

_Y miró a cámara, sonriendo, sintiendo la mirada probablemente furibunda de Severus quemarle la piel._

No podía destruir esas fotos que no se atrevía a mirar porque aunque contuvieran la evidencia de que él nunca la había querido, también contenían la prueba de que aquel fin de semana en el paraiso más feo del mundo había sido real. De que su amor por Severus, enterrado en vida debajo de la amistad y condenado a extinguirse con los años, había sido lo más auténtico, lo más intenso, lo más hermoso de su juventud.

_Malditas fotos_, se dijo, tapándose los ojos para contener las ganas de llorar._ Malditas fotos_.

* * *

**Cada vez me salen los capítulos más largos y menos entretenidos, qué le voy a hacer. Después de mostrar la amistad de estos dos en plan "pique" me apetecía enseñar ese entendimiento que hace lo suyo especial. También quería darle a Poppy un trasfondo a su altura. Espero que no me matéis demasiado por el rollo que os he metido :)**

**Por cierto, quiero agradecer parte de este capítulo a la inimitable AnitaSnape, por darme la información que buscaba sobre cámaras de fotos de los 50/60. Va por usted, _pofesioná_.**

**Y aun a riesgo de ser pesada, animaros a todos a comentar. Vuestras opiniones me hacen feliz y me ayudan a seguir con esto. Gracias de antemano a todos.**

**NOTAS:**

**-La canción "Water of Love" pertenece al primer LP de Dire Straits.**

**-Lo que comento acerca del conflicto hutus-tutsis en la Ruanda de los años 90 pertenece a la (triste) realidad y puede ser consultado en muchas partes de Internet. Semejante atrocidad y vergüenza no debería ser olvidada jamás y espero no estar siendo rpetenciosa o frívola por nombrarlo aquí.**


	8. Vórtice

**Capítulo VIII: vórtice es el centro de un ciclón. Algunas fechas parecen condenadas a ejercer de punto en torno al cual giran las tormentas: conflictos entre profesores, conflictos entre alumnos y conflictos entre gatos y magias antiguas e inexplicables. En Hogwarts, Halloween parece ser una de esas fechas...**

CAPÍTULO VIII: VÓRTICE

-¿De verdad no quieres venir a verle? -insistió Hagrid- Estoy seguro de que le agradaría. Le he hablado de ti y aún te recuerda perfectamente.

Maeve sintió un desagradable escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Ella también recordaba perfectamente al _amiguito_ de Hagrid y no era una criatura en cuya memoria le gustara saberse.

-En serio, Hagrid: me encantan las arañas mientras su tamaño no exceda el de mi antebrazo. Temo que Aragog se pasa un poco de esos límites -explicó, tratando de sonar desenfadada en lugar de sobrecogida

-¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces, seguir leyendo? -preguntó el semigigante con incredulidad.

Maeve no pudo contener una sonrisa divertida. Con sus peculiares ideas acerca de lo normal y lo monstruoso, Hagrid no concebía que nadie pudiera encontrar preferible la lectura a la compañía de una araña antropófaga del tamaño de un elefante.

-Apenas he tenido tiempo de leer por placer desde que empezó el curso, Hagrid -le explicó- Tenemos tanto lío entre la colección y las clases... Remus Lupin me regaló este libro por mi cumpleaños pero estamos a 31 de Octubre y todavía no he podido pasar del capítulo cuarto. Mi abuelo debe de estar revolviéndose en su tumba.

Hagrid se encogió de hombros, claramente disgustado por la falta de entusiasmo de su colega. Se colgó la ballesta de un hombro y de otro una bolsa de cuero llena de restos malolientes y sangrantes que habían sobrado de la preparación de los piensos.

-Deberías entrar -le advirtió antes de marcharse- Hace frío y va a empezar a llover. Si coges un catarro por quedarte aquí tendré que dar tus clases y la profesora McGonagall se disgustará un montón y además...

-Poppy me echará la bronca. Sí, lo sé -Maeve se envolvió bien en su abrigo de punto grueso y se reclinó en el banco que ocupaba. Aquél era su lugar favorito del zoólogico, un mirador situado debajo de un cerezo y en lo alto de una pequeña loma, desde el que podía verse toda la superficie del animalario -Dentro de poco será imposible del todo leer al aire libre. Quiero aprovechar estos últimos días antes de que llegue el invierno. Ve con Aragog, chico. Y salúdalo de mi parte.

-¿Te meterás dentro en cuanto empiece a llover? -insistió el grandullón.

-Que sí. Vamos… No te entretengas o se te hará tarde para el banquete y puedo asegurar que lo lamentarás: la calabaza asada olía que alimentaba cuando he pasado por las cocinas.

Maeve observó cómo el guardabosques se alejaba silbando por el camino que conducía al Bosque Prohibido, al encuentro de su antigua mascota. Cuando lo vio desaparecer en la arboleda volvió a las páginas de _En tierras de Quetzalcoatl_. El creciente murmullo del viento entre las hojas fue la música de fondo que acompañó la lectura de Maeve. En el capítulo cuarto la expedición de su abuelo viajaba desde Querétaro a San Miguel de Allende, la segunda etapa de su viaje para el estudio de la fauna local y la búsqueda de vestigios de la serpiente emplumada de los chichimecas, cuya existencia histórica y verdadera naturaleza el entonces aún joven Declan Murphy estaba empeñado en probar. Embelesada por el encuentro de la expedición con una manada de huazipoitís -chacales parlantes con cola de armadillo- y sumergida en la didáctica, divertida e irónica prosa de su abuelo, Maeve tardó en advertir las gotas de lluvia sobre su cabeza. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de que estaba lloviendo el aguacero era ya una realidad aplastante. Miró al cielo con enfado y cerró violentamente el libro, furiosa con la obstinación del clima de las Highlands en frustrar sus planes de lectura al aire libre. Gracias a Dios había tenido la prudencia de llevar consigo una bolsa de cuero en la que guardar el pequeño tesoro cuya posesión debía a Remus Lupin, pero no de coger un paraguas ni un impermeable. Para cuando llegó al castillo estaba completamente helada y chorreando agua. Sus botas empapadas chapotearon sonoramente sobre el suelo del hall principal, inundado después del paso de todos los alumnos que habían entrado en tropel huyendo de la lluvia. Sus pisadas aceleradas resonaron con fuerza en el corredor que llevaba a la Torre Sur, tan rotundas como sus juramentos. Concentrada en tiritar y escurrirse el pelo, sólo oyó la última parte del grito que estalló un poco más adelante, cerca de las escaleras.

-...mírame al menos a la cara cuando me digas eso, asquerosa serpiente!

-¡La verdad duele, Vodianov, ya es hora de que te acostumbres!

Eran dos voces, una de chico y una de chica, y esta última parecía estar llorando o a punto de hacerlo. De rabia. Alarmada, Maeve echó a correr escaleras arriba. No tuvo que subir mucho para darse de bruces con Lerroux y Vodianov, sus dos mejores alumnos, enfrentados en lo que parecía una tensa discusión, tan separados como les permitía la estrechez del espacio, tan rígidos y agresivos en su lenguaje corporal que Maeve tuvo claro que llegaba justo a tiempo de evitar la violencia física. Y a juzgar por la actitud de la normalmente pacífica Lara Vodianov -puños apretados, respiración entrecortada, mirada en llamas- era más que evidente quién, de los dos, estaba a punto de dar la primera bofetada.

-¿Me quieren explicar qué demonios está pasando aquí? -rugió Maeve.

Los dos chicos la miraron entonces sobresaltados, pues en medio de su tensión no la habían oído llegar. Y de inmediato, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos miraron al suelo.

-He hecho una pregunta -insistió Maeve, cuya voz sonó más tranquila pero en absoluto tranquilizadora.

Lerroux y Vodianov siguieron con la vista obstinadamente clavada en sus zapatos, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Maeve apretó la mandíbula. Ya era bastante duro ver desplegar aquella actitud deplorable al antaño equipo perfecto de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Verlos así y que encima se le rebelaran era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a permitir.

-¿Se han quedado mudos? Porque los dos gritaban de maravilla hace un momento. Tienen exactamente diez segundos para darme una explicación -les advirtió.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. La intensidad del odio de Lara alcanzó a Maeve como si fuera ella y no Damien Lerroux su destinatario. El chico, en cambio, permaneció como si nada, replicando a aquella mirada con otra firme, dura, indescifrable. No era la primera vez que Maeve tenía la sensación de que aquel muchacho estaba hecho de hielo. Y sin embargo, su actitud cuando ella llegó estaba siendo tan agresiva, tan intensa... Tan impropia de él.

-Bien. Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin y otros veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por pelear en un pasillo -anunció Maeve- Les doy otros diez segundos.

Damien Lerroux tragó saliva. Lara Vodianov se cruzó de brazos. Ninguno bajó los ojos frente a la mirada del otro.

-Que sean treinta puntos menos para cada uno. ¿Quieren convertir esto en una competición a ver quien se cansa antes, jovencitos? Porque les anticipo que ganaré yo -dijo Maeve.

Su voz sonó lo bastante amenazante como para que por fin la tomaran en serio. Fue Lerroux el primero en decidirse a hablar.

-Discutíamos sobre ese trabajo que nos mandó -aseguró- Íbamos a su despacho a comentárselo.

Maeve no ocultó su incredulidad.

-¿Es eso cierto, señorita Vodianov? -preguntó.

-Sí, profesora Murphy.

Ninguno de los dos la había mirado a la cara al decírselo. Maeve levantó una ceja.

-¿Y una redacción sobre las costumbres alimentarias de los occamys es motivo para darse esos gritos? No saben cuanto me halaga que se tomen mi asignatura con tanta pasión -dijo con sacasmo- Señorita Vodianov, coja sus cosas y suba para su Sala Común antes de que me arrepienta de no quitarles más puntos. Usted acompáñeme, señor Lerroux.

Lara se había apresurado a obedecer pero Maeve pudo ver cómo les miraba de reojo al oír la última frase. Le era imposible distinguir si su expresión era de satisfacción por pensar que Lerroux estuviera en un lío pero estaba casi segura de que sí. Notó un sabor amargo en la boca al tragar saliva.

-¿A donde? -preguntó el Slytherin, a la defensiva.

-A su Sala Común, señor Lerroux.

-¿Por qué yo y no ella, si también…? -protestó, menos contenido de lo que acostumbraba.

-Porque quiero hablar con su Jefe de Casa, señor Lerroux -replicó Maeve con dureza- Porque es la segunda ocasión en que lo veo metido en líos que son impropios de usted y me miente. Porque ya que mis consejos no le frenaron después de la última vez tendré que confiar en que lo hagan los del profesor Snape... ¿Necesita más explicaciones?

Maeve notó cómo Lerroux había palidecido al oír el nombre de Severus. Pero el gélido muchacho se esforzó en que el temor no asomara a su expresión. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Está seguro de que sólo discutían por el trabajo, señor Lerroux? -insistió por última vez, esperanzada debajo de su severidad.

-Sí, profesora Murphy.

Maeve cerró los ojos y suspiró, profundamente disgustada. Tenía ciertas sospechas acerca del cambio experimentado por Lerroux a raíz del verano y los acontecimientos se estaban empeñando en confirmárselas. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Severus pudiera desmontar sus temores.

-Vamos entonces, señor Lerroux.

* * *

-Y, básicamente, eso es lo que he venido notando en Lerroux -finalizó Maeve, todavía tiritando en su silla a pesar del fuego que Severus se había apresurado a conjurar en su chimenea tras dejarla pasar y secarla, contra su voluntad, con un hechizo no verbal- Me gustaría saber qué opinas tú.

Severus había permanecido en silencio mientras Maeve le narraba los incidentes relacionados con Lerroux. Ahora la miraba fijamente, con los codos apoyados en el escritorio y los índices de ambas manos formando una "V" invertida ante sus labios.

-Opino que el alumno perfecto ha colisionado al fin con la adolescencia -contestó con sorna tras unos segundos de reflexión- Y que el Sombrero Seleccionador sigue confundiendo _valientes_ con _matones_ a la hora de mandar gente a Gryffindor.

Un bufido exasperado fue la respuesta de Maeve, y Severus supo que era exactamente lo que ella esperaba -o temía- escuchar. Entrecruzó las manos ante su boca como único recurso para ocultar la sonrisa que quería, obstinadamente, asomar a sus labios. Llevaba toda la conversación luchando por mostrarse acorde con la gravedad de lo que Maeve estaba compartiendo y consultando con él. Por no sonreír como un idiota ante el indescriptible placer que le causaba tenerla en sus dominios y estar con ella aunque sólo fuera para tratar un tema laboral y no pudiera dispensarle el trato y las miradas que desearía.

-Igual no lo he dejado claro, Severus, pero estamos hablando de Damien Lerroux y no de ti. ¿Podríamos centrarnos en el tema? Gracias.

Severus levantó una ceja con sorna ante el gruñido de la mujer.

-Pensaba que me estaba centrando _perfectamente _en el tema. Yo aprecio malos tratos recurrentes hacia uno de mis alumnos. Tú pillas a ese mismo alumno siendo agredido por uno de los _leones_ de Minerva. Eso hace que los cardenales y la nariz rota tengan mucho más sentido: es el estilo Gryffindor en todo su esplendor.

Maeve se cruzó de brazos para apoyarse en el escritorio y taladrar a Severus con la mirada.

-Eso, chico, es una conclusión precipitada, injusta y tendenciosa -le dijo- Y lo sabes.

-Las evidencias... -objetó el mago.

-_Las evidencias_ -le interrumpió Maeve- son que el mejor y más disciplinado de tus Slytherins se viene comportando desde que volvió de las vacaciones como un buscapleitos. Que nos miente descaradamente a los dos cuando intentamos ayudarle. Que lo he pillado en pleno altercado con una Gryffindor hija de muggles a la que parecía estar insultando y que el otro _león_ que le es tan hostil es justamente el mejor amigo de esa chica. Que unos cuantos miembros de tu casa, algunos tan ilustres como Malfoy junior, piensan que la caza del sangresucia está tardando en empezar... Si me diera por seguir tu ejemplo a la hora de sacar conclusiones precipitadas, diría que es Lerroux quien está desplegando _estilo Slytherin_ por los cuatro costados.

Era la clase de declaración que habría hecho arder las entrañas y los ojos de Severus viniendo de cualquier otra persona. Pero con Maeve las cosas siempre habían sido así: podía decirle las mayores barbaridades, criticar lo que consideraba incuestionable, atacar incluso las raíces de lo que para él era casi sagrado… y no tendría que perdonárselo porque ni siquiera pensaría que hubiera nada que perdonar. A ella le consentía cosas que no se consentía ni así mismo. Y por más que lo intentaba no conseguía sentirse débil por ello.

-Ahora es cuando tú me explicas lo de que eres mejor que yo porque no te gusta hacer esos juicios precipitados y prefieres llegar al centro del fondo de la verdad intrínseca de las personas, _blah, blah, blah _-se mofó Severus- ¿Me equivoco?

-Bien, chico. Veo que te sabes esa parte, así que podemos ahorrárnosla -se la devolvió Maeve- Tu dirás.

-¿Yo diré el qué?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Sobre Lerroux?

-No, sobre San Pedro. Claro que sobre Lerroux.

Severus hizo un gesto displicente con la mano.

-Nada.

Las cejas de Maeve dibujaron dos arcos acusados y perfectamente simétricos para expresar su estupor ante lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Nada? -exclamó

-¿Tienes problemas de audición? -replicó él.

-Es curioso: iba a preguntarte lo mismo -replico ella a su vez, sarcástica- Me da la impresión de que no has escuchado una mierda de lo que te he dicho.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo los dos se echaron hacia atrás al tiempo, reclinándose en sus respectivas sillas cruzados de brazos, estudiándose con la mirada. A un observador imparcial le habría parecido que su simetría era asombrosamente reveladora.

-Te he escuchado hasta el punto de poder citarte con puntos, comas e incorrecciones gramaticales -aseguró Severus- Y aún así, Maeve, te digo que no vamos a hacer nada.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-¿Acaso ves que me ría?

-Lerroux está cambiado, sufre agresiones, se mete en líos... ¿No te parece evidente que tiene problemas?

-Lo que me parece _evidente_ es que no desea compartir esos problemas, sean reales o imaginarios, ni tampoco pedir ayuda -escupió Severus con frialdad- ¿Quien somos para imponernos a la voluntad de un mocoso engreído que se cree lo bastante maduro como para manejar él solo...?

Maeve se levantó dando un bufido, tirando casi la pesada silla al suelo.

-¡Mierda, Severus, estamos hablando de Damien Lerroux y no de ti, a ver si te entra de una vez en la puta cabeza! -bramó, dando vueltas por el despacho mientras hacía vigorosos gestos con las manos.

Frente a su expresividad, Severus fue todo contención elegante y voz falsamente suave para mostrar su irritación.

-¿Insinúas que no aprecio la diferencia? -practicamente susurró.

-Afirmo -matizó ella, irónica- que pretendes hacer pagar a Lerroux que nadie te ayudara a ti en su día. Y eso es terriblemente injusto por tu parte.

Severus esgrimió una sonrisa mucho más frívola y superficial que el malestar que le había provocado aquella última afirmación. Haberle hablado en su momento a Maeve de sus días de estudiante en Hogwarts era una de las pocas cosas que lamentaba respecto a su relación. Por más que entonces hubiera puesto el énfasis de la historia en su habilidad para defenderse de sus atormentadores -e incluso atacarlos pese a estar en inferioridad numérica- le humillaba pensar que ahora ella tenía esa imagen entre sus imágenes de él: la de un chiquillo miserable y huraño a merced de cuatro Gryffindors con demasiada sensación de impunidad. Y le humillaba aún más sabiendo que ella se carteaba con ese perro asqueroso de Lupin, el peor de todos ellos con su engañosa aura de buen chico, el pobrecito licántropo necesitado de protección, la maldita mosca muerta...

-¿Ahora te va a dar por el psicoanálisis barato para meterme presión e intentar persuadirme? -le dijo con más dureza de la que pretendía, su juicio un poco nublado al pensar en la amistad de ella con aquel tipejo- ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo, dejar de respirar?

En momentos como ése Severus podía apreciar el cambio que habían forjado los años en Maeve, la evolución de su carácter. La chiquilla que había sido su amante habría saltado como una fiera al ser provocada así, desencadenando una tormenta de gritos y juramentos digna de un marinero borracho. Ésta mujer, en cambio, lograba dominarse aunque despidiera fuego por cada poro de su piel cuando creía, como ahora, que su deber moral era mantener la calma y llevar una discusión a buen puerto. Y era tan hermosa así, tan digna, tan fuerte, que no hacía extrañar ni un poco su antigua incontinencia expresiva. Que hacía añorar dolorosamente, en cambio, la vida que no había tenido con ella. La gran compañera que habría sido para alguien imposible como él.

-Severus -dijo Maeve, con esa calma que sólo mostraba cuando no estaba calmada en absoluto- , no quiero ir por ese camino. He venido a hablar de un alumno que me preocupa y no voy a permitir que esto se convierta en una discusión improductiva acerca de cosas que no tienen que ver con él. Si tú, por los motivos que sea, no consideras los problemas de Damien Lerroux dignos de tu intervención, está claro que no puedo hacerte cambiar de idea a punta de pistola... -se acercó de nuevo al escritorio y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla para inclinarse a mirarlo, desafiante- Pero no esperes que me olvide del tema sólo porque a ti no te importa.

Severus sintió esa frase arder como el azote de un látigo en el ánimo.

-Que _me importe_ y que _considere que puedo hacer algo_, Maeve, son cosas diferentes.

-He ahí otro aspecto en el que soy _mejor que tú_, Severus: para mí una cosa implica necesariamente la otra. A Lerroux le ocurre algo y me importa una mierda así de grande -aseguró, abriendo del todo sus brazos- que quiera librar sus batallas en plan lobo solitario. Es mi alumno. Es mi responsabilidad. Voy a descubrir lo que le pasa le guste o no y voy a ayudarle quiera o no.

En la mente de Severus vibró la imagen de Maeve a su lado después de una reunión de Mortífagos, imponiéndose a su voluntad aparente de estar solo; yendo a buscar ayuda para él pese a su deseo manifiesto y falso de que lo dejara desangrarse en paz en el Bosque Prohibido; siendo su sostén moral antes del juicio sin importarle lo alto y claro y brusco que él fuera al mentirle diciendo que no la necesitaba. Teniendo que ser literalmente destrozada para alejarla de su lado porque sabía que de lo contrario jamás le dejaría mientras supiera, creyera, sintiera que él la quería allí.

Sí, aquel manifiesto era Maeve en estado puro. Y la sabía perfectamente capaz de cumplir esa amenaza aun con el peligro que implicaba para ella mediar en los asuntos de Slytherin, casa en la que ya tenía demasiadas antipatías ganadas y de la que se mantendría al margen si supiera lo que le convenía y fuera la persona conformista -y sensata- que no era.

-No entiendo para qué vienes a hablar conmigo si no estás dispuesta a atender a razones -masculló Severus.

-¿Que yo no...? -Maeve resopló escandalizada pero renunció a terminar la frase, prefiriendo no meterse en ese sendero del _pues anda que tú_ que los llevaría a una inevitable pelea- Vine a hablar contigo porque es lo que hace la gente. Se llama _comunicación_. ¿Te suena de algo? -movió la cabeza con disgusto y le dio la espalda, encaminándose a la puerta- Es obvio que intentar razonar contigo es igual de productivo que hablar con la pared. Tengo que prepararme para el banquete y, o mucho me equivoco, o me espera una hora de discutir con Prissy sobre qué ponerme y qué no, así que me marcho ya; no voy a perder más tiempo...

Acababa de poner la mano en el picaporte cuando el _finite incantatem_ de Severus impactó en sus oídos a la vez que la humedad sobre su piel y sus ropas.

-¿Qué narices...? -rugió, volviéndose hacia Severus.

-La mitad de Slytherin te ha visto entrar aquí hecha una sopa y debe de haber lo menos una docena de alumnos remoloneando por el pasillo esperando ver salir de aquí tu cadáver -explicó él con teatral desinterés- Si te ven seca sabrán que fui yo con un hechizo. ¿Que quieres, que piensen que soy _amable_? ¿_Contigo_?

Severus era consciente de que su sorna tenía un vago tono conciliador que no estaba acostumbrado a usar y que le daba a sus mejillas ganas de sonrojarse. No creía que las cosas que se habían dicho fueran de las que necesitaran pedir perdón ni mucho menos, pero tampoco quería que ella se marchara disgustada. Aunque odiara reconocerlo -porque a sus ojos eso le dejaba como un blando y patético sentimental- no soportaba la idea de que Maeve volviera a enfadarse con él en serio.

- Qué encanto. _Corazón de Bruja_ debe de estar pensando en proponerte para Gilipollas del Siglo.

-¿Y compartiré honores con Lockhart? - Severus suspiró teatralmente y se llevó la mano derecha al corazón, luciendo una mueca de feroz desprecio- Tiemblo de gozo por dentro.

Aunque Maeve se dio prisa en salir del despacho, Severus respiró aliviado al comprobar que sonreía.

Y se dijo que también tendría que arreglarse para el banquete de Halloween aunque en su caso nadie fuera a apreciar la diferencia. Pero primero quería comprobar una cosa.

Si en algo podía tenerse una fe _casi _ciega era en las dotes de observadora de Maeve Murphy. Y al fin y al cabo el comportamiento de los chicos adolescentes no difería tanto del de sus queridos primates. Su suposición de que el todavía tímido renacimiento de la ideología mortífaga estuviera detrás del llamativo cambio en uno de sus mejores alumnos tal vez no fuera en absoluto infundada. Así que apuntó a una estantería con su varita y atrajo hacia sí con un _accio_ el expediente tutorial de Damien Lerroux, dispuesto a llevarlo a sus habitaciones privadas y contrastarlo con algo que guardaba allí, donde sólo él podía acceder a ello: los expedientes confidenciales que había ido reuniendo sobre todos y cada uno de sus antiguos camaradas al servicio del Señor Tenebroso, sobre todos y cada uno de sus simpatizantes, sus colaboradores, sus siervos.

La carpeta rotulada como _Lerroux, Aristide_ no era demasiado gruesa pero eso no quería decir que la información contenida en ella fuera despreciable.

Se sentó a la mesa de comedor y empezó a repasar con interés ambos dossieres, asistido en la tarea por una copa de Ogden Magnum. Maeve, se dijo para tranquilizar a su orgullo, no tenía por qué enterarse de que después de todo le había hecho caso.

* * *

-Merlín, ahí está.

-¿Quién?

-Lockhart. Corre, antes de que nos vea...

Charity Burbage agarró a Maeve del brazo y tiró de ella hasta que ambas quedaron ocultas tras una esquina. El rostro de la profesora de Estudios Muggles era un poema cuando sugirió que en lugar de bajar directamente al Gran Salón dieran un rodeo por el pasillo diagonal del segundo piso y fueran desde la Torre Norte.

-A menos que no te importe a ti ir dándole conversación -concedió, con cierta sorna.

-¿Estas de coña? -gruñó Maeve.

-Como te ofreciste voluntaria a vigilar todos los sábados de Hogsmeade con él, lo mismo…

-Anda, calla.

Las dos mujeres tomaron sin demora el camino que las alejaba de su peor pesadilla. Charity estaba absolutamente harta de las presuntuosas y condescendientes charlas que le daba Lockhart acerca de su asignatura y del mundo muggle en general sin que el hecho de ser un completo ignorante al respecto le frenase lo más mínimo. Y aunque el _exitoso escritor y héroe_ no había vuelto a tener brillantes ideas que incluyeran alguna de las criaturas de Maeve, el ánimo de ella hacia él no había hecho más que ennegrecerse día a día. La antipatía que le mostraban ambas mujeres, sin embargo, no las privaba de ser víctimas recurrentes de sus despliegues de galantería y sus sonrisas presuntamente irresistibles.

-Es insufrible -refunfuñaba Charity corredor adelante- Dan ganas de casarse sólo por ver si así te deja en paz, ¿no crees?

-En absoluto -resopló Maeve- Aurora y Bathsheba están casadas y no se libran tampoco de él. Pero podrías declararte así a Louis: "cásate conmigo a ver si un anillo espanta al imbécil de mi colega". Seguro que le parece muy romántico -bromeó.

Charity enrojeció un poco. La mujer llevaba un par de años saliendo con Louis Fleming, un menudo y callado sanador forense del cuerpo de Aurores de Escocia al que Maeve había tenido oportunidad de conocer la primavera pasada en Hogsmeade. A sus casi cincuenta años de soltería, ese noviazgo tardío hacía sentirse a Charity como una quinceañera. Maeve sabía que por mucho que quisiera parecer por encima del asunto la profesora de Estudios Muggles ardía en deseos de casarse con su tímido y encantador pretendiente.

-Sólo si se lo pido de rodillas -bromeó Burbage para disimular su azoramiento- De todas formas me temo que tienes razón: no hay anillo de casada que nos pueda salvar de ese pelmazo. La única de nosotras a la que no intenta hechizar con su encanto es a Séptima...

-Pero eso es porque ella no establece contacto visual -replicó Maeve- Jamás levanta la vista de sus libros como no sea para anotar en sus cuadernos de ecuaciones. Como táctica evasiva es inmejorable, aunque lo haga sin querer.

-Le da igual que seamos viejas o jóvenes, gordas o delgadas, monas o feas... -bufó Charity con cansancio- Intenta deslumbrar a todo lo que vista faldas y lleve el pelo largo. De hecho... -la bruja esbozó una pequeña sonrisa pícara- lo intenta hasta con Severus, ¿te has dado cuenta?

Charity estalló en una de sus carcajadas explosivas y Maeve intentó de veras acompañarla, pero sólo le salió una risilla desganada y falsa. Una cosa era hacerle ella esa clase de bromas a Severus a la cara y otra muy distinta tener que oírselas a los demás y saber que debajo de ellas, aun viniendo de gente sin malicia como Charity, no había el profundo afecto que animaba sus propias puyas y encima no poder defenderle, teniendo en cambio que fingir regocijo por la humillación de su presunto enemigo.

-Debe de ser por lo irresistible y adorable que es nuestro profesor de Pociones -siguió Charity con toda su inofensiva ironía- Ya sabes, con ese bronceado maravilloso y ese pelazo y ese perfil griego... y no olvidemos esa lengua que gasta.

_Si supieras que Severus sabe hacer con esa lengua cosas que tu pequeño forense no alcanzaría a realizar ni en sueños no te reirías tanto_, pensó Maeve. Y al segundo abrió los ojos espeluznada, porque lo había pensado con tanta vehemencia que no estaba segura de no haberlo dicho en voz alta. Sólo el semblante inalterado de Charity la convenció de que tan escandalosa declaración no había abandonado los confines de su mente.

-En fin -suspiró la profesora de Estudios Muggles- Quizá con suerte se eche una novia rica y famosa como él y nos deje a los demás en paz de una... ¡Por Merlín, pero ¿qué hace ahí ese bicho?

Un peculiar trompeteo desafinado saludó a Maeve desde el suelo de piedra, unos cuantos pasos por delante de ellas. El corredor estaba profusamente iluminado por una docena de antorchas y la luz permitía distinguir sin problemas al sapo, tranquilamente sentado y mirándolas a ambas con expresión impasible. De su enorme boca cerrada asomaba, todavía en movimiento, la pata articulada y peluda de una araña.

-¡Trevor! -exclamó Maeve.

-¿Lo conoces?

Su colega no podía disimular una mueca de disgusto. Maeve, en cambio, estaba encandilada por la imagen del animal. Se acercó para ver mejor la clase de araña que se estaba merendando -una bastante gorda, a juzgar por el tamaño de la pata- y la implacable técnica de presa labial que utilizaba.

-Es la mascota de Neville Longbottom, un Gryffindor de segundo -le explicó a Charity- El pobre chico dice que se pasa la vida perdiéndolo, pero yo creo que es Trevor el que se escapa. Nació en el Amazonas, ¿sabes? Es un espíritu libre.

-¿Sí? Yo creo que es espantoso -aseguró Charity.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si es una preciosidad...

Charity la miró con una risilla incrédula y Maeve se limitó a encogerse de hombros e ignorarla. Ya le había quedado bastante claro por su manera de hablar de Severus que la profesora Burbage no compartía sus ideas acerca de la belleza. Recogió con cuidado a Trevor, que, lleno y satisfecho como estaba, se dejó hacer mansamente.

-O mucho me equivoco o Longbottom anda loco buscándolo -explicó, acariciando al animal entre los cuernos mientras retomaban el camino.

-Es increible el amor que tienes por todo bicho viviente, Maeve.

-¿Qué clase de zoóloga sería si no me gustaran los animales? Sería como si a ti no te gustaran los muggles...

-Bueno -Charity se puso un poco seria- Ya sabes que hemos tenido una larga lista de profesores de Estudios Muggles que odiaban a los muggles y cuya forma de impartir la materia era bastante tendenciosa y parcial. Cuando yo estudiaba tuve que oír verdaderas barbaridades de los muggles por parte del profesor Springster. Los describía poco menos que como monos que apenas sabían hablar, sin cultura, sin valores, sin cerebro, sin nada digno de considerar aparte de su valor como mano de obra. Imagínate lo duro que fue tener clase con ese hombre para mis compañeros de familia muggle. Fue una gran cosa que Dumbledore consiguiera echar a ese repugnante supremacista y a partir de entonces las cosas empezaran a cambiar en la asignatura...

-Y es una pena que Dumbledore no pueda hacer lo mismo con toda esa gentuza que hay por ahí fuera... -se lamentó Maeve distraída, su pensamiento vagando hacia Damien Lerroux. Hacia Charles Fraser. Hacia Draco Malfoy, incluso. Hacia los sinvergüenzas que llenaban de mierda y prejuicios mentes jóvenes e inquietas que por definición deberían estar abiertas al conocimiento, a la curiosidad, al cambio.

-Tú también lo has notado ultimamente, ¿verdad? -dijo Charity, bajando un poco la voz- Algunos chicos... Bueno, no es que ningún alumno _de esa casa _tome mi asignatura... Pero es imposible no darse cuenta de que algo está cargando el ambiente. En los pasillos, en el comedor... Se siente a la perfección. Y es terrible. Yo no estuve aquí en aquellos años, pero Pomona dice que le recuerda... ya sabes... a los días del ascenso de _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado..._

Maeve sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Ella había vivido en Hogwarts en los últimos tiempos del reinado de Riddle y la sensación de aire enrarecido, de miradas cargadas de suspicacia, de grupos cerrados, de desconfianza y tirantez era, aunque mucho más suave que entonces, lo bastante parecida como para producirle un profundo desasosiego.

-Esperemos que sólo sea una mala racha -suspiró con más deseo que convicción.

Las dos mujeres llegaron por fin a las puertas del Gran Salón, que aquel año estaba decorado con más espectacularidad y esmero que el anterior. Además de los murciélagos que describían figuras en el aire, de las calabazas flotantes iluminadas por dentro, de las velas y de los bailes aéreos de las hadas fosforescentes de Flitwick, había una banda de esqueletos tocando música para amenizar la velada. Embelasada con las vistas, tardó en darse cuenta de que Charity estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo. Miró a la bruja con extrañeza y luego allí donde ésta miraba: la mesa de los profesores, donde todos estaban ya sentados. Sus ojos se vieron atraídos por Severus como por un imán. Tenía el pelo recién lavado -ella sí que notaba la diferencia- y la túnica de gala abierta sobre la levita, rompiendo la uniformidad del negro gracias al discretísimo orillado en hilo de plata que la adornaba, serio como siempre y ceñudo como siempre y -para Maeve- arrebatador como siempre. La joven se sonrojó un poco, incluso, pensando lo que diría cualquiera de los allí congregados si pudiera leer en su mente lo que la imagen de Severus Snape le inspiraba.

-No me puedo creer que tengamos tan mala suerte -gimió Charity.

Fue en ese momento que Maeve reparó en que Severus, además de tener el feo detalle de estar guapísimo para ponerla nerviosa, había tenido también la indecencia de sentarse en el sitio que por derecho informal le pertenecía_ a ella_, entre Poppy y Hagrid, con el único objetivo de no ocupar uno de los dos asientos que quedaban libres a ambos lados de... Gilderoy Lockhart.

Respirando hondo a través de sus aletas nasales dilatadas por la indignación, Maeve estrechó los ojos en respuesta a la mirada y a la leve, brevísima, imperceptible a menos que uno la buscara, sonrisita burlona que Severus le dirigió desde _su_ sitio.

-Grandísimo hijo de puta... -siseó por lo bajo- Voy a matarlo...

-Bueno, Maeve, tampoco es para tanto. Sólo serán un par de horas -la animó Charity con una palmadita en la espalda, dando por hecho que se refería a Lockhart- Y nos apoyaremos la una a la otra. Ya sabes: para las mujeres unidas frente a la adversidad no hay enemigo lo bastante fuerte.

Maeve miró al techo, suspirando con resignación y agradeciendo el amago de broma de su colega.

-Ve yendo tú. Yo voy a darle su sapo a Longbottom -gruñó Maeve.

Le fue imposible no mirar horrorizada a Lockhart, quien no sólo no pillaba la indirecta de que sus compañeros hubieran hecho lo imposible por no sentarse con él sino que se veía encantado de lo mucho que destacaba su presencia sin nadie flanqueándolo. El rubio captó su expresión perpleja y, malinterpretándola como admiración -ya que al parecer no concebía otra actitud hacia él en las personas que lo rodeaban- , la correspondió con una amplia sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico y un guiño que parecían decir: "Te gusto. Lo sé. Únete al club".

A juzgar por los rostros que volvieron hacia ella el noventa por ciento de las alumnas congregadas en el comedor Maeve supo que era en ese momento la mujer más envidiada de Hogwarts. Y probablemente, también la que más ganas tenía de vomitar. Y de asesinar a Severus, el asqueroso, insolidario, despiadado traidor que encima tenía la desvergüenza de sonreír de lado como si no se acordara de que aquello la dejaba muerta y de deshacerla con sus ojos aunque vistieran la preceptiva mirada desdeñosa de arriba abajo que reservaba, en público, para _la squib_.

_Maldito seas, Severus_.

Intentando no mirarle a la cara, se dirigió con presteza a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Creo que esta monada le anda buscando, señor Longbottom.

Neville se giró y sus grandes ojos azules se iluminaron de felicidad al reparar en su sapo, que tras el atracón de araña parecía adormilado y en la gloria. Maeve no pudo menos que sonreír. Seguía pareciéndose a Connor, aunque cada vez menos. Según el hijo de Frank y Alice fuera creciendo su parecido con aquel otro niño que no había podido dejar atrás la niñez iría desdibujándose. Y con ello, esperaba Maeve, también la dolorosa nostalgia que Neville le inspiraba.

-¡Trevor! –exclamó el chico tomando el sapo de las manos de Maeve- Lo siento, profesora Murphy, se pasa usted el día devolviéndomelo…

-No se preocupe, señor Longbottom, tratar con su sapo siempre es un placer. ¿Qué hace tan solo?- le preguntó, señalando los asientos vacíos que había al lado y en frente de él.

-Harry, Ron y Hermione no van a venir. Nick Casi Decapitado los invitó a su cumpleaños de muerte y pensaban que sería de mala educación no asistir. Parecía tan interesante...

Maeve soltó un expresivo bufido.

-Para nada: prefiere estar aquí, señor Longbottom, créame.

-¿Es que usted ya ha ido a alguno? –se sorprendió Neville, abriendo mucho los ojos

-Hace años, la primera vez que viví en Hogwarts, Nick consiguió liarme para que asistiera. Nunca más –aseguró Maeve con expresión de repelús- Dudo que haya tenido una experiencia más aburrida en toda mi vida...

-¡Eh, profesora Murphy! -la llamó Fred Weasley desde un par de asientos más allá- ¿A que no sabe lo que nos ha contado ayer el profesor Lockhart en clase de DCAO sobre las banshees?

Maeve levantó una ceja con sarcasmo. No lo sabía pero intuía que no le iba a gustar. No había absolutamente nada en la persona, hechos y dichos de Gilderoy Lockhart que despertara su agrado.

-¡Sí, cuéntaselo, Fred, le va a encantar! -jaleó George Weasley a su gemelo.

-Seamus dice que no puede ser verdad, pero cualquiera sabe, como le dan miedo las banshees... ¿verdad, Finnigan? -bromeó Lee Jordan, sentado frente a los pelirrojos.

El moreno y pecoso dublinés enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

-¡No me dan miedo! -protestó, demostrando que era mentira al enrojecer más- Y lo que dijo Lockhart es una solemne idiotez. Cualquier irlandés lo sabría.

-Siéntese un rato, profesora, y se lo contamos. Seguro que se ríe -le dijo Fred con ojos brillantes.

-Es verdad. Tenemos sitio -le apoyó George.

-Si no le importa sentarse a mi lado...

Aquella frase, pronunciada por Neville desde la convicción de que sí le importaría, encogió el corazón de Maeve. Miró al muchacho, que le sonreía mientras acariciaba con increíble ternura a su sapo. Y luego miró a la mesa de los profesores y al único asiento libre, que la esperaba, y a Lockhart brindándole su copa y repitiendo aquel exasperante guiño seductor. Y lo que se le encogió fue el estómago.

-Claro que no me importa, señor Longbottom -le aseguró con vehemencia- Es sólo que...

Se detuvo a media frase, buscando a Dumbledore con los ojos. El director la estaba mirando al tiempo que compartía una animada conversación con Flilus Flitwick; y probablemente, pensó Maeve, todavía le sobraba atención para controlar todo lo que estaba pasando en el maldito Gran Salón.

-Qué demonios. Esperen un momento -les dijo a los chicos, cambiando de idea.

Los ojos de Dumbledore relucían de curiosidad y malicia cuando Maeve se acercó a su silla y se inclinó para hablarle en voz baja

-¿No te unes a nosotros, querida? -preguntó inocentemente, aunque mirando de soslayo hacia Lockhart y la silla vacía a su lado.

-Nada me causaría más placer -replicó Maeve con sarcasmo- pero verás... Ya sé que es bastante irregular sentarse con los alumnos pero algunos chicos querían consultarme unas dudas sobre Criaturas Mágicas y me gustaría aconsejar a Longbottom sobre su sapo... Así que, ¿sería posible...?

-¿En la mesa _de Gryffindor_?

Maeve notó perfectamente cómo el viejo cabrón miraba ahora de reojo hacia Severus quien, sentado sólo un par de sillas más allá, aguantaba en silencio y con gesto inexpresivo los arrobados comentarios de Hagrid sobre el _adorable_ cachorro de mantícora.

-Bueno, siendo una ocasión festiva creo que podremos hacer una excepción -dijo el Director, guiñándole un ojo a la joven.

Maeve no pudo evitar una sonrisa malvada. Se preguntaba a menudo si Dumbledore habría hecho alguna vez en su larga vida una sola cosa porque sí, por la simple razón de hacerla, sin que hubiera dos o tres razones adicionales ocultas bajo la superficie del más trivial de los gestos. _No se te ocurra apostar en juegos de estrategia contra ese viejo zorro porque perderás siempre_, solía bromear el abuelo acerca de su amigo. Y tenía más razón que un santo.

-Snape -saludó al pasar detrás de Severus.

-Murphy- fue la seca respuesta de él.

Sintió la mirada de su amigo clavada en su espalda mientras ella iba a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, al lado de Neville Longbottom y frente a los gemelos Weasley, que se habían apresurado a ocupar los dos asientos libres. Y cuando estuvo acomodada y Dumbledore dio inicio formal al banquete, pudo por fin enviarle al traidor una fugaz sonrisa triunfal y saborear su evidente desagrado de verla acomodada entre leones.

_Esto por quitarme el sitio, chico._

* * *

Supo que Maeve había entrado acompañada en el Gran Salón por Burbage por intuición, no porque hubiera podido reparar en la otra mujer. Le había costado un mundo componer su cara para ofrecerle a Maeve una mueca de burla que no delatara su impacto y embeleso. Maeve pasaría desapercibida en medio de una multitud para la mayoría de los hombres, pero los ojos de Severus se negaban hasta a parpadear, deseosos de no perderse el menor detalle de aquella preciosa imagen. Cualquier otra mujer del mundo parecería una vendedora ambulante de collares de cuentas con ese tipo de vestido pero Maeve estaba arrebatadora. Su elegancia innata -de la que ella que no era consciente y que sobrevivía contumaz a todos sus intentos involuntarios por asfixiarla- convertía cada prenda que se echara por encima en una obra de arte. La tela estampada dibujaba con suavidad su silueta menuda y el vuelo de la larga falda se adaptaba perfectamente a sus andares, tan enérgicos como de costumbre, tan sugerentes a un nivel visceral que el pulso de Severus empezó a acelerarse. Para empeorar la situación, a su mente le dio obstinadamente por volver a aquella misma tarde, al momento en que ella había entrado en su despacho de las mazmorras, al suéter empapado por la lluvia que se pegaba a sus formas sin dejar nada a la imaginación y le había obligado a conjurar con presteza un _tergeo_ para ser capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima... La boca se le secó un poco al evocar esa imagen y durante varios segundos perdió el hilo de la oda de Hagrid a la condenada mantícora. No era como si no recordara a la perfección la forma y textura de los pechos de Maeve, de su cintura y de sus caderas, pero la sensación fresca de haberlos _casi visto_ un rato antes le hizo imaginarlos ahora con tanta vividez bajo aquel vestido que su entrepierna empezó a arder y latir peligrosamente.

Era una suerte que Maeve siempre supiera cómo enfriarle los ánimos por el procedimiento de incendiar otra clase de ánimos. Su plan de disfrutar de sus miradas de odio mientras se veía obligada a aguantar el palique de aquel petimetre mononeuronal se había venido abajo, pero eso no era lo peor. De todos los lugares del mundo, de todos los idiotas del mundo, tenía que ser la mesa de Gryffindor y el lelo de Longbottom los que la alejaran de él. Y encima tenía que ver y escuchar -pues estaban lo bastante cerca de la mesa de los profesores- cómo Maeve disfrutaba realmente de la compañía de los chicos. Cómo Longbottom la miraba con absoluta veneración mientras ella le enseñaba trucos para cuidar del repugnante adefesio que llamaba mascota. Cómo los gemelos Weasley babeaban literalmente cada vez que les dirigía la palabra, aunque fuera para acusarles -seguro que con razón- de haberle sustraído una salamandra del zoológico y sancionarles con el correspondiente castigo... ¿De verdad la muy atontada no se daba cuenta de que esos niñatos estaban locos por ella? Merlín, si era tan obvio como si lo llevaran escrito en la frente. Y con este inapropiado, inaceptable gesto de Maeve de compartir mesa y charla con ellos, los muy cerdos iban a tener para meses de...

_Espera. No estás celoso de unos chiquillos porque fantaseen con la misma mujer que tú, ¿verdad? Dime que no eres tan absolutamente patético, por Merlín. Dime que te queda un poco de dignidad en ese cerebro saturado de testosterona retenida._

El humillante pensamiento le secó otra vez la boca. Se bebió su copa de vino como si fuera agua. De la mesa de Gryffindor llegaron unas fuertes carcajadas que le hicieron mirar hacia allí de nuevo, lanzando cuchillos con los ojos. Maeve se había colocado al sapo encima de la cabeza y decía "¿Ya veréis, ya...", y tiraba hacia arriba una miga de pan que el bicho cogía al vuelo con su asquerosa bocaza, y a continuación se lo colocaba sobre el pelo a Longbottom, que no podía parecer más memo ni sonreír de una forma más idiota y aún así le estaba encogiendo el corazón al hacerle pensar de nuevo en los hijos que no había podido tener con Maeve y en la magnífica madre que Maeve habría sido para ellos…

Y por si fuera poco tenía que aguantar cerca de sí a Lockhart con su tono de voz petulante, insultantemente elevado, imposible de ignorar, relatando alguna de sus presuntas genialidades. Estaba siendo un Halloween redondo, sí señor.

-Parece que esta noche tienes sed, Severus -observó Dumbledore desde un par de asientos a su izquierda- Ten cuidado, no te vaya a sentar mal...

Severus lo apuñaló con la mirada.

-¿Ese lamentable espectáculo es lo que tú entiendes por una relación apropiada entre profesores y alumnos, Albus? -preguntó con desdén, señalando con su copa vacía hacia la mesa de Gryffindor- ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo? ¿Obligarnos a arroparlos por las noches?

-Es un día de fiesta y Maeve tiene buena mano con los chicos. No creo que los cimientos de Hogwarts vayan a resquebrajarse por unas cuantas risas, muchacho -replicó el director.

Minerva carraspeó, dirigiendo a su joven colega masculino una mirada llena de malestar y desaprobación.

-No sé por qué te molestas en explicarle nada, Albus -dijo con resentimiento- Maeve nunca va a hacer nada a gusto de Severus. Admitámoslo.

Severus estrechó los ojos, colérico.

_Si supieras las muchas cosas que tu Maeve es capaz de hacer "a mi gusto" convulsionarían hasta tus gafas, insufrible urraca..._

Mierda.

No había dicho eso en voz alta, ¿verdad?

Ignorando la sonrisa maliciosa de Dumbledore, Severus volvió a llenar y vaciar su copa de vino. Tenía la incómoda sensación de que el tema de Maeve no solo no se serenaba con el correr de los meses sino que cada vez estaba más próximo a írsele de las manos. Y lo peor era que no estaba muy seguro de que le importara tanto como debería.

* * *

-Claro que con esos malignos y traicioneros demonios uno nunca puede fiarse, así que tuve que utilizar un _silencio_ para que no...

-Gilderoy: eso que estás diciendo es la trola más gorda de la historia desde lo de "mira qué caballo de madera tan bonito os regalo en señal de buena voluntad, troyanos". Y lo sabes.

Maeve había intentado no sonar demasiado agresiva, no queriendo arruinar el buen humor que traía del banquete a pesar de lo mucho que le había indignado el relato de los Weasley y Lee Jordan sobre sus clases de DCAO. Pero Lockhart parecía empeñado en imponerle su presencia y su compañía de vuelta a sus habitaciones, y en demostrar además su capacidad para sacarla de sus casillas en las condiciones más variopintas.

-Ah, Maeve, querida mía -le dijo el rubio, riendo con arrogancia- Entiendo que alguien como tú, desgraciadamente privado de la habilidad del conjurador de hechizos y por tanto de experimentar los placeres y la emoción de la lucha contra las fuerzas del mal, no soporte pensar en los riesgos que entraña enfrentarse con el grito mortal de las banshees. Pero te aseguro que...

Maeve apretó los puños y contó hasta diez. Halloween era una fecha demasiado cargada de muertes célebres para el mundo mágico, se recordó. No quería sobrecargarla matando a aquel idiota.

-Voy a decirte unas cuantas cosas, Gilderoy. _Uno_: si tengo que volver a explicarte que ser squib no me convierte en idiota, no lo haré de buenas maneras.

-Querida, no pretend...

-_Dos_: el grito de las banshees no es mortal. Predicen con su llanto la muerte de la gente a su cargo, que es distinto, pero son inofensivas para aquellos que no están destinados a morir en cuarenta y ocho horas. Lo sé porque los Murphy, como todos los viejos clanes de Irlanda, tenemos nuestra propia banshee...

-Pero...

-... que se llama Aoife y me encantaría presentarte, a ver qué opina de que las describas como "malignos y traicioneros demonios" -le interrumpió Maeve, levantando la voz- Aunque yo no se lo diría tan fresco, ¿sabes? El grito de las banshees no mata pero los puñetazos de Aoife puede que sí: es una Murphy, después de todo.

En su irritación, Maeve no se daba cuenta de que andaba tan deprisa escaleras arriba que hasta a Lockhart, casi tan alto como Severus y por tanto de piernas mucho más largas que las suyas, le costaba seguirla.

-Pero querida, -insistió Lockhart tirando de su mejor argumento dialéctico: la sonrisa del millón de galeones- toda la bibliografía al respecto recoge que...

Maeve interrumpió a su rubio colega para decirle a un grupo de Ravenclaws de segundo que no se quedaran remoloneando por las escaleras ni obstruyeran el paso y luego, como si el mago no hubiera dicho nada, siguió con su discurso.

-_Tres_: las banshees son más antiguas que tu magia, de modo que son inmunes a ella, así que lo de que la silenciaste con un _silencio_ es una asquerosa mentira. _Cuatro_: enseñarles a tus alumnos falacias que contribuyen a perpetuar una leyenda negra es antiético y fraudulento. _Cinco_: -se detuvo un momento para tomar aire aprovechando que ya habían llegado al descansillo del segundo piso , donde sus caminos se separaban, y miró fijamente a los azules y perplejos ojos de Lockhart- tu voz me irrita, chico. Cállate.

Le dio la espalda antes de que el tipo mudara la perplejidad por una de sus habituales y autocomplacientes malinterpretaciones de la realidad. Por desgracia, a tarugos como Lockhart no se les disuadía tan fácilmente. Eran inmunes a las indirectas y a las _ultradirectas_. Eran inmunes a todo.

-Yo te gusto, ¿verdad, pillina?

Maeve sintió cómo toda la sangre del cuerpo se le subía a la cabeza de golpe y le inundaba la visión de rojo y la poseía de ganas de matar...

Pero no lo bastante como para anular su naturaleza de zoóloga. Lo que captó la atención de sus ojos era demasiado llamativo como para dejarlo de lado por un imbécil con demasiado ego. Ahora entendía por qué Trevor estaba tan empachado de arañas. El corredor diagonal del segundo piso estaba plagado de ellas. Lo peculiar, lo singular, era que todas corrían en la misma dirección y sentido, ordenadas casi como hormigas. Y que corrían hacia una grieta en el cristal de una de las ventanas. Hacia el exterior de Hogwarts.

Como si huyeran del castillo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... -susurró, absorta en la marcha de los artrópodos.

Estaba segura de que nunca había oído reseñar un comportamiento semejante en arácnidos. Y aún más segura de que en la naturaleza lo inusual era siempre el primer indicio de cosas muy serias.

-¡Profesores! -les llamó la voz de una alumna pequeña de Gryffindor- ¡Vengan, deprisa!

Sólo entonces Maeve reparó en el tumulto de alumnos que se había formado en mitad del corredor. Alarmada pensando en una pelea, se abrió paso por entre los curiosos hasta llegar a un punto desde el que pudo ver a Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger en mitad del corro, los tres contemplando con ojos desorbitados de temor algo que había en la pared.

Algo que era la Señora Norris absolutamente rígida, colgada de una argolla junto a un mensaje escrito en grandes letras sobre la piedra.

_**LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA. TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO**__._

Maeve cayó víctima del mismo estupor que silenciaba a los chicos, su mirada incrédula fija en los ojos desorbitados de la gata.

En medio de aquel silencio sobrecogedor, el grito resonó como un cañonazo.

-¡Temed, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los _sangresucia_ seréis los siguientes!

Maeve quiso creer que sus oídos le jugaban una mala pasada y que en realidad esa frase no había sido pronunciada y que en realidad aquella voz todavía infantil no era la de _ese_ chico. Sin embargo, supo sin necesidad de mirar que quien se había adelantado del grupo para decir aquello era Draco Malfoy.

Y su visión se volvió a inundar de rojo.

* * *

**Bueno, ya se lió parda. El hombre es el único animal que tropieza dos veces en la misma piedra y a Voldie le da por tropezar en Halloween. ¿No se habrá dado cuenta de que esa fecha no se le da bien? Ay... Se avecinan conflictos por todas partes ¿Será demasiado para nuestros muchachos lidiar con tanto jaleo a la vez que consigo mismos? Enseguida lo veremos...**

**Muchas gracias por el comentario a samantha_19, que no puedo contestarla de otra forma. A las demás, ¿qué os puedo decir que no haya dicho ya? Sois estupendas, sois mi mejor apoyo y sois lo que me está animando a seguir con esta historia. Un beso para tous.**

**NOTAS:**

**-Mis disculpas a las mexicanas por las libertades que me tomo con el tema de Quetzalcoatl, espero que no me matéis mucho si cometo algún error de bulto XD**

**-Creo que no cometo ningún fallo dándoles una vida sentimental a esas profesoras de las que apenas se habla en los libros. Si lo hago... bueno, a mí me gustan más así.**


	9. Conflictos territoriales

**Capítulo IX: los animales peligrosos suelen doblar su agresividad cuando ven invadido su territorio. Invasión de competencias, invasión de espacios íntimos... ¿Cómo reaccionarán animales tan indómitos como Severus y Maeve a tales ataques? ¿Puede sostenerse su amistad frente a cosas que duelen de veras?**

CAPÍTULO IX: CONFLICTOS TERRITORIALES

-¡Tú! ¡Tú has matado a mi gata! ¡Tú la has matado! ¡Y yo te mataré a ti! ¡Te...!

Severus, alertado por uno de sus alumnos de lo que ocurría en el corredor diagonal del segundo piso, había llegado a tiempo de oír, incrédulo, la arrogante, repulsiva y estúpida proclama de Draco Malfoy. Y automáticamente había desviado su atención del drama desencadenado con la llegada de Argus Filch para buscar con la mirada a Maeve y comprobar que, como temía, ella estaba allí. Y que además estaba lívida de ira, mirando al hijo de Lucius de una forma que ponía los pelos de punta.

Un escalofrío recorrió con violencia la espina dorsal de Severus.

Su deber como profesor era evitar que Filch asesinara, como a todas luces pretendía hacer, a Harry Potter. Su deber como amigo, en cambio, consistía en evitar que Maeve se apretara más la soga que ya llevaba puesta al cuello. No podía hacer ambas cosas a la vez y, desde luego, no iba a priorizar a aquel niñato empeñado en meterse en líos sobre la seguridad a medio plazo de la mujer que amaba y la única verdadera amiga que tenía en el mundo. No iba ni siquiera a fingir que _intentaba_ priorizarle. Se movió con agilidad entre el tumulto de alumnos, mirando en apariencia la escena del delito pero dirigiéndose con decisión al lugar en el que el color malva del vestido de Maeve sobresalía de la marea de uniformes.

-¡Argus! -clamó la voz de Dumbledore.

Bien. Al menos la llegada del Director lo eximía a él del deber de socorro hacia Potter y le permitía centrarse en contener un poco a la fiera que miraba a Draco Malfoy como si pudiera carbonizarlo con el fuego contenido en sus ojos verdes. Llegó a su lado en el momento justo en que ella se disponía a avanzar hacia el chico. Sabía que no debía hacer aquello pero -evaluando con rapidez la relación costo/beneficio- decidió que el riesgo de que algún alumno advirtiera su gesto y él tuviera que pedir a Dumbledore permiso para _desmemoriarle_ era asumible frente al peligro que aún estaba a tiempo de evitar.

El cuerpo de Maeve se tensó de los pies a la cabeza cuando Severus, casi pegado a su espalda y tan estático e inexpresivo como le era posible, capturó su muñeca con un movimiento discreto y preciso.

-No.

Su voz grave, apenas un susurro, no era más que ruido de fondo en el barullo de la discusión que tenía lugar unos metros por delante de ellos, pero Severus sabía que Maeve tenía oídos de felino y confió en que eso fuera suficiente.

-Deja a Malfoy tranquilo, por lo que más quieras...

Sus dedos se crisparon en torno a aquella frágil muñeca que no luchaba por escaparse. Con suavidad, con brevedad, sólo un segundo, a modo de advertencia, de reafirmación, de ánimo, de lo que fuera que consiguiese transmitirle a Maeve el mensaje. Permaneció quieto, sintiéndola respirar agitadamente casi contra él, mirando hacia Dumbledore -que trataba de aplacar al histérico Filch sin demasiado éxito- pero sabiendo que los ojos de Maeve seguían clavados en Draco, en su sonrisa altanera y triunfal, en su regocijo por el espectáculo de la gata colgada.

-Mi despacho es el más próximo, director, nada más subir las escaleras. Puede disponer de él -oyó decir a un Lockhart algo pálido que parecía haber perdido junto con el buen color su grandilocuencia y desparpajo habituales.

-Gracias, Gilderoy -respondió Dumbledore, sosteniendo en sus manos a la rígida Señora Norris- Ven conmigo, Argus. Vosotros también, Potter, Weasley y Granger. Minerva, Severus... -añadió, mirando sucesivamente a ambos colegas- Voy a necesitaros. Los demás váyanse a sus salas comunes de inmediato. Que los prefectos se encarguen de ello.

Severus notó cómo la tensión le invadía ahora a él. Dumbledore no podía estar pidiéndole que lo acompañara. Tenía que haber oído tan bien como él el grito de Malfoy y tenía que saber que Maeve también lo había oído y que tomaría cartas en el asunto y que eso sería terriblemente peligroso para ella y que, por tanto, éste era un momento de lo más inoportuno para dejarla sola y a su aire. Que necesitaba contención. Que lo necesitaba _a él_.

-¿Es imprescindible que yo...? -empezó, con tirantez.

-Sí- le cortó Dumbledore, lacónico, abriendo la marcha hacia el despacho de Lockhart.

Severus apretó una vez más la muñeca de Maeve, desesperado por su más que obvia falta de disposición a hacerle caso.

-Por favor -susurró antes de soltarla y separarse de ella.

Ella lo miró entonces, y Severus sintió sus ojos como punzones al rojo vivo hundiéndose en su alma. Intentó transmitirle con su propia mirada, sin descomponer el gesto de indiferencia, todo lo que no tenía tiempo ni posibilidad de decirle con palabras.

O no se esforzó lo suficiente o bien Maeve, fiel a su política de pensar con las vísceras cuando se enfadaba y dispuesta a matarlo de un infarto antes de que cumpliera los cuarenta años, ignoró por completo el mensaje.

-Usted quédese, señor Malfoy.

La orden de Maeve clavó no solo a Draco, sino a Severus y al resto de profesores allí presentes en el sitio. Incluyendo a Dumbledore, cuya mirada seria había perdido por completo el habitual centelleo amable que la caracterizaba.

-Pero el Director ha dicho... -empezó a objetar el chico.

-No le retendré demasiado tiempo, señor Malfoy -aseguró Maeve- Podrá irse en cuanto me repita eso que ha gritado antes y me de una buena explicación que me disuada de castigarle.

En medio del pasillo rápidamente evacuado por los prefectos sólo quedaban ya los profesores junto con Filch, Potter y sus amigos y Draco Malfoy, quien se había ruborizado de una forma inconcebible para su elegante palidez y miraba a Maeve con bastante más altanería de la debida. Severus sintió un fuerte deseo de abofetear a aquel engreído chiquillo que se permitía contemplar a Maeve como si fuera su sirvienta, su inferior. Y también sintió llenarse su estómago de hiel ante la necesidad de hacer lo que iba a tener que hacer.

-Señor Malfoy, váyase a su Sala Común-dijo alto y claro, sin dignarse mirar a Maeve.

No tenía que hacerlo para saber que ella lo estaba apuñalando con los ojos.

-Disculpe, profesor Snape, pero...

-Discúlpeme usted, profesora Murphy. He dicho que _mi _alumno se vaya a su Sala Común. En ningún momento me he dirigido a usted ni he insinuado que sea algo negociable -replicó fríamente, deseando que su mirada transmitiera bien el _por favor, entiende que lo hago por tu bie_n que le quemaba la lengua.

-No se mueva de donde está, señor Malfoy -le advirtió Maeve al chico.

Draco los miraba a ambos atónito. Pero no era el único. Sus colegas allí presentes se habían puesto rígidos, intuyendo la monumental bronca que se estaba avecinando.

-Usted, profesora Murphy, no es nadie para contradecir una orden mía referente a un alumno _de mi casa_ -siseó Severus con su tono más amenazante- No tiene más atribuciones sobre un Slytherin que las que competen a su asignatura. Y dado que no veo ninguno de sus animalejos por aquí...

-Según el artículo 16, punto 3, del Reglamento Interno de Hogwarts, las faltas disciplinarias de un alumno competen a todo docente que las presencie -repuso Maeve, sin poder ni querer disimular su cólera. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Sabía que Severus estaba en la obligación de serle hostil, pero esto...- Su alumno, profesor Snape, ha proferido una _proclama insultante y racista_ dentro de los muros del colegio, lo cual está tipificado como falta grave. Así que por supuesto que tengo _atribuciones_ y...

-Y dado que esa _presunta_ falta se ha cometido también delante de mí, mi opinión prevalece pues soy el tutor del alumno. Y _mi opinión_ dice que usted no es quien para disciplinar a un Slytherin y que lo haré yo, cuando y en la manera que me parezca apropiada. Así que, señor Malfoy, váyase a su sala común. AHORA.

-¿Me está desautorizando, profesor Snape?

La voz de Maeve temblaba, y Severus podía asegurar que no era sólo de cólera. En tiempos pasados ella había llevado con deportividad el teatro al que estaban obligados, pero esto -socavar despiadadamente su autoridad delante de alumnos y colegas- suponía un nivel de humillación que Severus, hombre orgulloso como era, entendía que a ella le estuviera resultando insoportable. _Lo hago por tu bien. Es esto o permitir que irrites más a Lucius y te expongas más de lo que ya has hecho. Perdóname, Maeve_, gritó desesperadamente su voz interior. _Perdóname._

-Le estoy haciendo un favor, profesora Murphy, impidiendo que se ponga en evidencia por olvidar sus _limitaciones_...

Maeve no fue la única en respirar hondo ahogando una exclamación ante el velado insulto que contenía esa frase. Minerva lo hizo al tiempo que ella, y también la chica Granger, ambas mirándole con perplejidad y hondo desagrado. Pero de eso se trataba, ¿no? El malvado, injusto, clasista, odioso jefe de Slytherin tratando a la squib exactamente como debía. Aunque todos le odiaran por ello. Aunque _ella _le odiara por ello.

-¿Cómo se atreve...? -rugió la voz grave y enturbiada de ira de Maeve- ¿Cómo...?

-El profesor Snape tiene razón. Compete a él estudiar este asunto en concreto. Señor Malfoy, haga lo que le ha dicho su jefe y vaya a su Sala Común.

Todos los rostros se volvieron hacia Dumbledore. El de Severus fue el único que, además de con sorpresa, lo hizo con gratitud. Maeve clavó su mirada incrédula en el Director sin querer ver cómo Draco Malfoy se marchaba habiéndose salido con la suya, probablemente sonriendo con suficiencia y reafirmado en su título auto-otorgado de Rey del Mundo.

-A usted, profesora Murphy, -añadió el Director- le pido que se retire a sus habitaciones. Es lo más sensato mientras no hayamos esclarecido este feo incidente. Mañana por la mañana seguiremos hablando...

Si las miradas mataran, Dumbledore y él serían ya cadáveres descuartizados y putrefactos en medio del pasillo. Eso fue lo que pensó Severus mientras Maeve se marchaba sin pronunciar una sola palabra más. Vio cómo se zafaba del gesto afectuoso y tranquilizador que trató de hacerle una muy disgustada y atribulada Minerva. Oyó claramente el furioso "Idos todos a la mierda" que masculló entre dientes.

Supo que iba a costarle mucho, demasiado, que Maeve le perdonara esto. Pero si con ello la apartaba del peligroso choque con Malfoy al que se dirigía de cabeza, merecería la pena.

-¿Vamos, profesor Snape? -le instó Dumbledore con un breve guiño.

* * *

El silencio que se hizo en el despacho de Lockhart tras la salida de los chicos podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

Y un altísimo porcentaje de la tensión que enturbiaba el aire emanaba de Severus. Dumbledore sabía lo _bien_ que le sentaba a su joven colega que le quitaran la razón. Y más si se la quitaban para ponerse del lado de un alumno. Y más si ese alumno era un Gryffindor. Y más si ese Gryffindor era Harry Potter. O conocía muy mal a Severus o en ese momento su sangre estaba cerca del punto de ebullición, por mucho que pareciera tranquilo y la palidez de sus mejillas lo disimulara.

En cuanto a Minerva... Severus acababa de lanzar sendas cargas de profundidad contra la línea de flotación de dos de sus personas favoritas de Hogwarts, Harry y Maeve, cuestionando la inocencia de uno y negando directamente la competencia y valía de la otra. Era difícil saber por cual de las dos faltas le guardaba más animadversión en ese momento la Subdirectora a su colega de Pociones.

Del mismo modo, era difícil discernir si Severus la miraba con más rencor a ella -por ser la jefa de Gryffindor- o al propio Dumbledore.

Y muy duro ver a Argus Filch deshecho en llanto como un niño mientras acariciaba la cabeza petrificada de la Señora Norris.

Y lo peor de todo, por supuesto: aguantar la actitud de _menos mal que estoy yo aquí para hacerme cargo de la situación _de Lockhart, palpable en su gesto petulante antes incluso de que abriera la boca. Cosa que Dumbledore estaba seguro de que sucedería en cuatro, tres, dos, uno...

-Afortunadamente, mi dominio del filtro de mandrágora es notable, e incluso me atrevería a decir, con modestia, que roza la maestría -proclamó Lockhart desenfadadamente- Tu encantador minino estará sano y salvo en un periquete, Argus.

El suave carraspeo de Severus consiguió sonar violento como un latigazo.

-¿No crees que, para eso, antes tendrías que _disponer de mandrágoras_?

Minerva, que no podía estar más de acuerdo con la observación de Severus pero se moriría antes que darle la razón estando como estaba tan furiosa con él, se limitó a mirar al techo y resoplar con disgusto.

-Naturalmente, querido _Sevvie_ -replicó Lockhart con un gesto elegante y ampuloso de su mano. Dumbledore pensó que había que reconocerle al menos su portentosa capacidad para conservar el aplomo frente a las circunstancias más hostiles. Severus después de ser llamado _Sevvie _era una _circunstancia hostil_ donde las hubiera y Lockhart no parecía intimidado en lo más mínimo. Tal vez porque era un completo inconsciente incapaz de distinguir una mirada afable de una de odio asesino- Pensé que eso estaba _sobreentendido_ y no había que explicarlo. Pomona tiene mandrágoras de sobra y...

-Mandrágoras _recién plantadas_ -intervino de nuevo la voz calmada y peligrosa de Severus, tan parecida a las aguas tranquilas y oscuras de un estanque sin fondo que encerrara terroríficos monstruos bajo su superficie- Alguien tan versado en Pociones como tú, _Gil _-Severus subrayó el apelativo con venenosa ironía- debería saber que las mandrágoras han de estar maduras para hacer el filtro. Y que no madurarán hasta la Primavera, con lo que el _periquete_ se va a poner en unos cuantos meses...

Los sollozos de Filch alcanzaron una intensidad desgarradora cuando el hombre oyó aquello. Minerva se apresuró a darle unas palmaditas en el hombro, musitando palabras de consuelo.

-Claro -respondió Lockhart tras unos segundos de estupor, tomando la actitud del que hablara con un niño muy pequeño al que hubiera que enseñar el mecanismo de la cuchara y echándose hacia atrás su magnífico y ondulado flequillo rubio- Eso es de conocimiento general, lo saben hasta los alumnos de Primero. Sólo estaba tratando de animar un poco a Argus.

-¿Animar a alguien con falsas expectativas no podría calificarse como... _fraude_?

Fue Dumbledore quien carraspeó ahora, decidiendo que había llegado el momento de intervenir. Por más que le diera la razón en esto a Severus, reconocía aquel peligroso destello en sus ojos negros. Sabía bien que cuando estaba furioso por algo que le afectaba profundamente -y lo ocurrido con Maeve en el pasillo entraba de lleno en esa categoría- no desdeñaba desahogarse con lo primero que tuviera a mano. Y sabía también que Lockhart no era, en absoluto, rival para él.

Era demasiado pronto para quedarse sin profesor de DCAO.

-Se ha hecho tardísimo, ¿no os parece? Me temo que no sacaremos nada en claro de este debate, así que será mejor que todos nos retiremos a dormir. Lo lamento, Argus, pero Severus tiene razón -le dijo afablemente al desconsolado conserje- Tendremos que esperar unos meses a que las mandrágoras de Pomona maduren. Me atrevería a sugerirte que, mientras tanto -se apresuró a añadir, anticipándose al ofrecimiento que a buen seguro iba a hacer Lockhart- dejes a la Señora Norris bajo cuidado de Maeve. Estoy seguro de que en sus instalaciones veterinarias dispone de los medios adecuados para monitorizar a tu amiga mientras dure esta situación lamentable. ¿Qué te parece?

Argus Filch asintió sin mirar a Dumbledore, la viva imagen de la desolación con los ojos empañados y fijos en su mascota petrificada.

-La profesora Murphy es la mejor con los animales, aunque tenga esos gatos asquerosos que tan poco nos gustan. Ella sabrá cuidarte bien -sollozó el conserje mientras salía del despacho, llevando a la gata en brazos con una ternura que en él tenía tanto de ridícula como de desoladora.

-Lamento haber ocupado tanto de tu valioso tiempo, Gilderoy -dijo luego Dumbledore, volviéndose al profesor de Defensa- Has sido muy generoso. Y muchas gracias por tus _inestimables y reveladoras_ aportaciones.

-De nada, Albus -replicó Lockhart, sin acusar recibo, como de costumbre, de la fina ironía del Director- Y no os preocupéis en absoluto. En cuanto esas mandrágoras estén listas, tardaré un suspiro en devolver a la Señora Norris a la vida.

Dumbledore musitó un amable _muy bien_ a la vez que tiraba de Severus hacia la puerta y lo sacaba del despacho, seguidos ambos de cerca por Minerva.

-Voy a matar a ese imbécil -gruñó Severus entre dientes mientras iban hacia las escaleras principales.

Dumbledore no pudo evitar sonreír. Había apostado consigo mismo que esas serían, exactamente, las primeras palabras que pronunciara Severus al acabar la reunión.

-Te agradecería que esperases a Junio, hijo; no es nada fácil encontrar profesores a estas alturas de curso -fue su burlona réplica.

-Ya. Y además, ¿de dónde sacarías el tiempo libre, Severus, tan ocupado como estás haciéndole la vida imposible a Maeve?

Dumbledore también había apostado que sucedería esto: la rabia y la indignación contenidas en Minerva, Severus volviéndose hacia ella con una agilidad agresiva que recordaba de forma escalofriante a un gran felino... Pero diferencia de lo anterior, esto no tenía nada de gracioso para él. Y aun así tenía que dejar que sucediera.

-Perdona, Minerva: Murphy _se hace_ la vida imposible ella solita, metiéndose continuamente donde no la llaman y olvidando los _límites_ que no debe traspasar. No me necesita para nada.

Severus se había encarado con la Subdirectora con su habitual, arrogante, exasperante aire de autocontrol, pero Dumbledore advirtió sus puños crispados, sus nudillos blancos. Su profundo cansancio y malestar por aquella dualidad esquizoide a la que le obligaba su papel. Por muy acostumbrado que Severus estuviera a transitar por la vida con cada pie en un sendero distinto, tener que hacerlo en relación a alguien que le importaba como le importaba Maeve Murphy no debía de ser fácil de sobrellevar.

-¿Límites? -repitió Minerva con la voz un poco más aguda y alta de lo habitual, ahogada por la indignación.

-Slytherin se encarga de sus propios asuntos, Minerva -explicó Severus, irónico y seco- En mi casa no nos gustan las injerencias ajenas. Y menos viniendo de gente inapropiada sin las capacidades necesarias para mediar en cuestiones de magos.

Minerva palideció y sus ojos echaron chispas, tan duros como la mueca que tensó su mandíbula. Hacía años que Dumbledore no la veía así.

-¿Cómo te atreves...? ¡En nombre de Merlín, Severus! Confiaba en que a estas alturas ya estarías por encima de las ideas odiosas que tus compañeros de casa te contagiaron de niño, pero veo que no has madurado en absoluto. Qué vergüenza, Severus, un hombre inteligente como tú... Qué vergüenza. Y en cuanto a ti...

Minerva se había vuelto hacia Dumbledore y lo miraba con ojos heridos pero retadores. Ésta no era la estricta y templada solterona que conocían y apreciaban sus alumnos. Era Minnie McGonagall, la mejor y más voluntariosa de las alumnas que jamás hubiera tenido Dumbledore a su cargo. Era la bruja que había combatido con él a los Mortífagos en la Orden del Fénix, codo con codo. La más decidida, la más valiente. La Gryffindor absoluta.

La que cuando la ocasión lo requería, como ahora, podía asesinar con la mirada desde detrás de sus gafas rectangulares.

-He de acatar tus decisiones, Albus, pero quiero dejar constancia de que no apruebo que hayas desautorizado a Maeve en el asunto del señor Malfoy. Y puedo asegurarte que los demás tampoco lo aprobarán cuando se enteren -aseguró con dureza, recolocándose el sombrero que se le había torcido con la excitación del discurso- Buenas noches a los dos.

Sus fuertes e indignados taconazos resonaron por el corredor que conducía a los dominios de Gryffindor mucho después de que ella hubiera desaparecido de la vista de sus colegas varones, que se habían quedado parados y silenciosos en el desierto descansillo del segundo piso.

-Vaya -fue el lacónico aunque admirado comentario de Severus mientras él miraba con una ceja arqueada el camino por el que había marchado Minerva.

-Si quieres ver enfadada de veras a una leona, intenta meterte con una de sus crías -bromeó Dumbledore, y luego suspiró, entrecruzando las manos sobre el vientre- Parece que ya están aquí los problemas, tal y como temíamos...

-La conjunción de Potter y Halloween empieza a ser sospechosamente funesta para Hogwarts -observó Severus- Dado que no podemos eliminar la fecha del calendario, quizá deberíamos plantearnos eliminarlo _a él _de la escuela.

Dumbledore mimetizó con su ceja el gesto de la de Severus.

-Y eso lo dices pensando únicamente en el bien de Hogwarts y no en tus antipatías personales, por supuesto... -apuntó con ironía- ¿Piensas que Lucius Malfoy puede estar detrás del incidente?

-No, no lo pienso. Estoy _absolutamente convencido de ello_ y creo que tú también. No sé aún qué relación puede tener petrificar a la repugnante gata de Filch y hacer una estúpida pintada con sus planes para deshacerse de ti, pero es demasiada casualidad. Y no creo en la casualidad, ya lo sabes.

Dumbledore asintió en silencio. Él tampoco creía en aquel tipo de casualidades. Nada sucedía en Hogwarts porque sí, y mucho menos después de que uno de los más entusiastas y nostálgicos seguidores de Voldemort hubiera proclamado su certeza de hacerse en breve con el control de la escuela.

-Por cierto, Albus... -la voz de Severus sonó neutra, casi indiferente. Dumbledore lo miró con curiosidad- Gracias por intervenir hace un rato. Por... Darme la razón y... Ya sabes: apartar a Maeve del hijo de Lucius. Estaba más que claro que a mí no iba a hacerme caso ni aunque le aplicara un _imperius._

-Creo firmemente que Draco merecía el castigo y la charla que le iban a caer -declaró Dumbledore- Pero irritar aún más a Lucius Malfoy no le habría reportado a Maeve el menor beneficio. Y al fin y al cabo, si la traje aquí fue para protegerla...

-Y ya que estamos con este tema, -añadió Severus, irónico y rabioso ahora- muchas, _muchísimas_ gracias también por no intervenir _desde un principio_ como podrías haber hecho y obligarme a humillarla en público. No sabes el _grandísimo favor_ que me has hecho.

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente, con ojos chispeantes.

-En realidad, muchacho, os he hecho un grandísimo favor _a los dos._

_-_¿Perdona? -rugió Severus.

-Ya sabes cómo es un internado a la hora de propagarse los rumores, sin importar lo absurdos e increíbles que puedan ser. Y aunque este año el cotilleo gire casi exclusivamente en torno a Gilderoy… -Dumbledore chasqueó la lengua, divertido- Quiero decir... Maeve y tú... Los dos jóvenes, los dos solteros... Si por descuido empezarais a suavizaros, a llevaros un poco _menos mal_ que el curso pasado, los chicos podrían empezar a decir que estáis enamorados o algo así -ignorando las llamas que ardieron en los ojos de Severus, continuó con cierta sorna- ¿Y no sería terrible que un rumor semejante llegara a oídos de... digamos... Lucius Malfoy, a través de su hijo?

Severus estrechó los ojos, sus labios curvados en la desagradable mueca que hacía a alumnos de todas las edades desear esconderse bajo el pupitre.

-¿Quieres decir, jodido cabrón manipulador -rugió en un susurro muy controlado, muy quedo, muy terrorífico para cualquiera que no fuera Albus Dumbledore- que me has obligado a portarme como un completo hijo de puta con Maeve delante de colegas y alumnos sólo para que Draco Malfoy tenga algo jugoso y convincente y_ apropiado_ que contarle a su padre?

-A veces envidio lo concisamente que describes las cosas, Severus -bromeó Dumbledore, sonriente- Yo dando tantos rodeos, y vas tú y en un par de frases...

-Te crees muy gracioso, ¿verdad? -siseó Severus, con la voz temblando de rabia.

-No especialmente, hijo.

-Sí, crees que esto tiene mucha gracia porque no eres tú el que tiene que darle a Maeve las explicaciones ahora, maldito liante, no eres tú el que...

-Si conozco un poco bien a Maeve, creo que agradecerá que las explicaciones se las des tú en persona -afirmó Dumbledore. Luego, pensándoselo un poco mejor, puntualizó- Cuando se le hayan pasado las ganas de matarte, quiero decir.

Los ojos de Severus no eran ya más que dos estrechas ranuras que despedían un brillo hostil y malsano.

-Vete al infierno, Albus.

-Te perdonará, Severus.

-¿Ah, sí? -se mofó éste- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que la persona más orgullosa, estúpida y testaruda que me haya echado a la cara...?

-Porque siempre lo hace. Perdonarte está en su naturaleza como hibernar lo está en la de los osos.

Por mucho que Severus resoplara con sarcasmo, Dumbledore estaba por jurar que una fugaz expresión que parecía decir "Merlín te oiga" había cruzado su rostro.

-¿Lo sabe ella, Severus?

El mago más joven levantó las cejas con aire inquisitivo.

-¿Si sabe el qué?

-Que te importa tanto.

Severus tensó la mandíbula y durante unos cuantos segundos no hizo otra cosa que mirar a Dumbledore con una intensidad que quemaba. Luego se acercó a él para hablarle casi al oído, tenso, amenazante

-¿Y qué, si es así? ¿Cuento con tu bendición o me castigarás sin postre? -preguntó, mordaz- Escúchame bien, Albus: aléjate de ese terreno. Tengamos lo que tengamos Maeve y yo, no vas a volver a meterte entre nosotros. Mientras cumplamos con mantener las apariencias, la dinámica de nuestra relación no es, ni será jamás, asunto tuyo.

Severus le había dado la espalda y se disponía a irse cuando se lo pensó mejor y le encaró una última vez.

-Y no, no lo sabe. Ni lo sabrá. _Descuida_.

_Si quieres ver enfadado de veras a un león, intenta meterte entre él y su hembra_, pensó Dumbledore, más divertido de lo que permitía asomar a su expresión mientras veía a Severus bajar las escaleras. Si el profesor de Pociones fuera consciente de lo mucho que se parecía a veces al emblema de sus odiados Gryffindors se moriría de la humillación. Dumbledore estuvo sonriendo pensativo en el descansillo hasta mucho después de que Severus hubiera desaparecido escaleras abajo. No podía evitarlo: por mucho que tuviera presentes todas y cada una de las complicaciones potenciales, las idas y venidas de la _amistad-o-lo-que-fuera_ entre esos dos muchachos eran una de las pocas preocupaciones agradables de su existencia, al menos por el momento...

Las demás preocupaciones, como las que se abrían con el inquietante mensaje escrito en el corredor diagonal del segundo piso, ya eran harina de otro costal. Silbando una canción que ya estaba pasada de moda en los lejanos días de su juventud, Dumbledore tomó el camino de sus habitaciones con la certeza de que lo esperaba la primera de muchas noches en blanco.

* * *

-Muy mal, Perséfone. Muy mal. No se muerde la mano que te da de comer. No, deja de jugar con mi bota. Estoy muy, muy enfadada. Largo. Largo he dicho, Perséfone...

El cachorro de mantícora no era demasiado diferente del de un tigre de Bengala, salvo por su piel, que no era rayada sino de un brillante marrón dorado con el vientre blanco como la nieve. Y salvo por el par de alas membranosas y negruzcas de gárgola gótica que ya alcanzaban desplegadas una envergadura de un metro. Y salvo por la cola, que era similar a la de un escorpión. Y salvo por los colmillos, que recordaban más que al tigre bengalí a su ancestro prehistórico el _dientes de sable _y que acababan de permitir al cachorrito perforar el antebrazo de su cuidadora a la tierna edad de cuatro meses. Ahora el animalito, satisfecho de leche y carne de cerdo y ajeno al alcance de su ataque, se peleaba con las botas de Maeve igual que haría un gatito. Sólo que como ya tenía el tamaño de un bullldog grande cada uno de sus ataques amenazaba con tirar a Maeve al suelo.

-No tengo ganas de jugar. No me río, ¿ves? Estoy enfadada. Eres una mantícora mala -gruñó Maeve, sus esfuerzos por zafarse de los juegos de Perséfone cada vez más descorazonados.

Le ardía el antebrazo precariamente vendado, pero escocía mucho más la consciencia de lo descuidada e idiota que había sido. Había bajado al zoológico a las cuatro y media de la mañana sin que hubiera amanecido todavía, sin haber pegado ojo en toda la noche, mal abrigada contra el frío de mil demonios que ya presagiaba nieve a 1 de Noviembre. Dolida, irritada, irritable. Demasiado furiosa por lo sucedido ante Draco Malfoy en el pasillo del segundo piso como para poder centrarse en otra cosa; por ejemplo en la premisa de que uno nunca debía bajar la guardia al alimentar a criaturas mágicas carnívoras por mucho que sólo fueran adorables y juguetones cachorros.

Demasiado furiosa con Severus Snape como para poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera _partirle la cara a Severus Snape. _

En resumen: había iniciado su jornada en el animalario mágico estando en unas condiciones bajo las cuales _nadie_ debería acercarse a un _ningún_ animalario a menos de medio kilómetro. Lo menos que merecía eran unas heridas que la escarmentaran. Le dolían; vaya si le dolían. Y aunque sabía que el riesgo de infección era mínimo -porque gracias a sus cuidados la boca de Perséfone podría haber competido en limpieza y brillo con el escaparate de Tiffany's- eran lo bastante extensas y profundas como para necesitar el rescate de un profesional, así que debería ir sin más demora a que la viera Poppy. El problema era que no quería entrar al castillo. Necesitaba aire limpio, aire libre, aire que no estuviera siendo respirado también por ese maldito, arrogante y asqueroso hijo de puta y el otro hijo de puta aún mayor que le había dado la razón para quitársela a ella delante de todos. Necesitaba que las heridas siguieran abiertas todavía un rato más para poder engañarse diciendo que esas lágrimas que se le escapaban de vez en cuando eran fruto del dolor físico y no de rabia y despecho por lo sucedido unas horas antes.

Maeve cogió con la mano buena el viejo estéreo que usaba para oír música cuando trabajaba con sus animales y silbó a Perséfone para que la siguiera fuera del dispensario, no sin antes comprobar el pulso -lento y débil pero persistente- de la Señora Norris. Perséfone la siguió por el zoológico sin dejar de morderle las botas y entró obediente en su recinto, vecino del que ocupaba un Fluffy que aquella madrugada se mostraba especialmente gruñón y antisocial. Maeve se quedó un rato mirando cómo la pequeña mantícora jugaba con unos troncos de _roble pétreo,_ traídos por Hagrid para ella desde el Bosque Prohibido y ya literalmente despanzurrados por sus poderosas garras. Grande y vigorosa, Perséfone no parecía la misma huérfana desvalida que había llegado de Tesalónica en Agosto y a la que habían tenido que criar a biberones. Había algo muy especial en sacar adelante, contra todo pronóstico, una criatura que había perdido a su madre. Algo que debería hacerla feliz, consciente de su talento y su valía...

Y sin embargo sólo podía darle vueltas al hecho de que su _mejor amigo _la había desautorizado y dejado en ridículo delante de media escuela. Y no quería escuchar ninguna de las explicaciones perfectamente válidas y razonables que le ofrecía su cerebro -_hizo lo que debía hacer, es su papel, tú ya sabías que sería así_- porque le daban igual. Porque él se había pasado. Porque lo que había podido aceptar cuando era su subordinada le era inaceptable como su igual. Porque...

_No tengo por qué darte explicaciones_, se dijo con sequedad a sí misma. _Porque sí. Punto._

Secándose una lágrima traidora se apretó un poco más el vendaje esperando que las heridas por lo menos dejaran de sangrar y fue hacia el recinto de los clabberts. Felicia y Federico la recibieron con fuertes graznidos desde las ramas de su árbol favorito, con la _pústula cefálica_ iluminada del color verde con el que reconocían a los amigos. Fabiola, la otra hembra, más mayor y taciturna que sus ruidosos compañeros, se limitó a mover su cola en señal de saludo. Maeve encendió el reproductor de música, hechizado por Flitwick -como todos sus demás aparatos muggles- para poder funcionar sin necesidad de pilas ni tendido electrico.

-_The boy with the thorn in his side, behind the hatred there lies a murderous desire for love... _-canturreó mientras se entregaba a su poco gratificante labor.

Muchos aspirantes a zoólogo que tomaban la carrera seducidos por los documentales de sir David Attemborough o Jacques Cousteau no pasaban lo que su profesora de Veterinaria Básica llamaba "la prueba del caldero". El _glamour_ del naturalista que trabajaba con ejemplares en cautividad incluía limpiar los recintos de excrementos y restos de comida. Y muchas veces había que hacerlo bajo el bombardeo de unas criaturas que consideraban dichas inmundicias unos proyectiles de lo más apropiados. Esa experiencia era una razón disuasoria de lo más poderosa que provocaba bastantes fugas de vocación hacia campos más asépticos de la biología.

Maeve no era de las que se echaban para atrás por un poco de mierda. Ni por mucha mierda. Era increíble el volumen de desechos que podían generar los clabberts, criaturas relativamente pequeñas, semejantes a macacos con piel y ojos de reptil. Por suerte Felicia, Fabiola y Federico estaban esa mañana pasivo-contemplativos y no intentando tirotearla con residuos para jugar, algo que Maeve, tal y como tenía el ánimo, agradeció enormemente.

-Sois unos cerdos -les dijo a los animales, que la miraban con sus inexpresivos ojos de camaleón sin parpadear- Os voy a poner a dieta astringente y ya veréis qué gracia.

Al menos Pomona estaría contenta. Habían descubierto que el excremento de clabbert, rico en fósforo, iba de perlas para fertilizar los helechos de fuego y los hábitos intestinales de las criaturas le garantizaban a la profesora de Herbología un suministro regular_ y abundante _de abono.

-_...How can they look into my eyes and still they don't believe me, how can they hear me say those words and still...?_

Los tres clabberts empezaron a graznar de pronto y sus _pústulas cefálicas _virando repentina y poderosamente a rojo hicieron enmudecer a Maeve. Esas criaturas sólo se iluminaban así en señal de alarma. Sobresaltada, se volvió con rapidez hacia donde miraban los animales y comprobó -aunque no con demasiado alivio- que la alerta no se refería a _peligro_ sino sólo a _presencia indeseada en el perímetro._

-¿Es que tienes trastos de esos por todas partes?

Severus había señalado con la barbilla el aparato de música al decir aquéllo. Iba un poco mejor abrigado que ella, con una capa encima de la habitual levita y un pañuelo verde anudado con varias vueltas en el cuello, casi al modo de un caballero del siglo XIX. Maeve se odió bastante por pensar que parecía un joven Edward Rochester que se hubiera levantado con el humor especialmente torcido; por reparar en lo muy _oscuro y byroniano_ que parecía así ataviado. Tess se moriría de la emoción, pensó con sarcasmo.

-Sí- fue su seca respuesta.

-Muestras un preocupante gusto por los tipos que cantan como niñas, ¿sabes?.

Esta observación no mereció réplica alguna por parte de Maeve. Que Severus y ella no tenían los mismos gustos musicales estaba más que asumido por su parte. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba segura de que a él le gustara la música. _Ninguna_ música. No iba a tratar de explicarle otra vez a Severus las razones de su adoración por los Smiths ni que Morrisey no _cantaba como una niña,_ porque era una pérdida de tiempo.

Y porque no le hablaba, claro.

Dejó que sólo la música llenara el silencio mientras terminaba su labor. Le sentía mirándola y tenía que luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra las ganas de preguntarle a qué demonios había venido y por qué no estaba lamiéndole el culo a Lucius Malfoy por persona interpuesta de su encantador hijito. No iba a hacer eso. No iba a servirle en bandeja la consabida, paternalista, condescendiente charla de "sabías que esto sería así, blahblahblah". Ya había pasado por eso años atrás. Le tocaba a él tomar la iniciativa esta vez. Si quería. Y si no quería le daba igual. Absolutamente igual.

_Claro; por eso tengo los ojos todavía escocidos de haber llorado de rabia toda la puta noche_, pensó con disgusto.

-¿Lo de tiritar de frío es alguna clase de ejercicio de meditación o tenemos que hacer una colecta para conseguirte ropa de abrigo?

Maeve estaba saliendo de la jaula de los clabberts y casi a su lado cuando él dijo esto subrayándolo con una suave sonrisa torcida. Ella se sintió arder de furia contra sí misma por permitirse arder, aunque fugazmente, a otros niveles. Estaba MUY enfadada con él, ¿es que se lo iba a tener que apuntar en el brazo para no olvidarlo?

-Llevo un caldero lleno de mierda de clabbert en la mano y tú estás a tiro. Yo me andaría con ojo a la hora de hacer _observaciones brillantes_ -masculló

-¿Ayudaría?

La pregunta la sorprendió en el acto de cerrar la jaula y la dejó clavada al sitio después de que sonara el _click _de las guardias mágicas.

-¿Perdona?

-Que me tiraras esa mierda por encima. ¿Ayudaría? ¿Te quitaría el mal humor? ¿Dejaría las cosas empatadas? Si es así, hazlo.

Maeve dejó el caldero encima de un banco de trabajo y se volvió hacia Severus con los brazos cruzados y ojos inquisitivos, duros, taladrantes.

-No me tientes.

-Hablo en serio.

-No. Hablas como si el que yo esté enfadada fuera un capricho de niña pequeña que se resolviera con un "empate" -matizó- Como si la mierda que tú me has tirado encima ayer, desautorizándome dos veces con dos de tus alumnos en el plazo de unas horas, fuera comparable a un inofensivo caldero de excrementos. Hablas como si esto no tuviera importancia. Y me ofendes.

Se había acercado a él mientras le decía todo aquello con una rabia que no sabía que pudiera caber en su pecho y ahora se estaban mirando de cerca y no quería reparar en la palidez de él, más enfermiza que de costumbre, ni en lo acusado de sus ojeras.

-Para hablar así, chico, mejor te callas -concluyó.

La mano de Severus fue como una garra de acero al agarrarla justo del antebrazo herido para retenerla junto a él. Maeve no tuvo aliento ni para quejarse del dolor, perdido todo en la sorpresa del instante.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que no entiendes, Maeve? -preguntó él, susurrando con voz profunda y cortante- Como jefe de Slytherin y ex-Mortífago con hijos de ex-Mortífagos a mi cargo no podía permitir que _la squib_ reprendiera a uno de los míos en público. Como amigo y camarada de Lucius Malfoy mi reacción natural era favorecer a su hijo frente a lo que se supone que aborrezco. Como amigo _tuyo,_ Maeve, mi deber era impedir que hicieras otra de tus típicas estupideces e intentar, en la medida de lo posible...

-¿ESTUPIDECES? -bramó ella, mirándole a los ojos con indignación- ¿Sancionar una proclama racista es una estupidez?

-Lo es si el sancionado es el hijo de un tipo que te la tiene jurada y tiene la intención, y los medios, de acabar contigo -afirmó él, roncamente.

Había apretado un poco más la mano en su irritación. Pero Maeve notó con sorpresa que no sentía el dolor, mareada por su cercanía y por su olor, que delataba que había bebido, y por las escandalosas señales de la falta de sueño en él. Y por la punzada salvaje de despecho que sintió al reparar en la fecha que era.

Al creer comprender.

Severus se había pasado la noche en vela, ahogando en whisky de fuego su desolación en el aniversario de la muerte de su único amor. Los celos y la lástima por él y la vergüenza de sentir ambas cosas cuando sólo debería reparar en lo muy cabreada que estaba hicieron retorcerse con furia sus entrañas.

-Pero ¿qué te creías que ibas a hacer con Draco, insensata? -escupió Severus- Me puedo imaginar la carta: _"Querido padre: llevas toda mi vida aleccionándome contra los sangresucia pero gracias a la interesante charla que tuve con esa profesora squib que tan bien te cae ahora sé que son mis iguales y que todas las ideas de nuestra familia y amistades son basura y falsedad" -_recitó con la más salvaje de sus ironías- Y luego Lucius se convertiría de inmediato al ideario de los amantes de los muggles. Y saldría el arcoiris, y...

-Basta, Severus -rugió ella, haciendo otro esfuerzo infructuoso por liberarse de su mano, todavía inmune al dolor a aquella distancia en la que podía sentir el aliento de él acariciarle la cara cuando le hablaba y casi, casi, verse reflejada en sus ojos negros- No me hables como si fuera idiota.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no, si te comportas como tal? -repuso él sin piedad, aunque había una extraña calidez debajo del implícito insulto- ¿No te he dicho ya que frente a Lucius Malfoy tu única actitud sensata es pasar desapercibida? ¿Por qué no te pintas directamente una diana en la frente y te paseas por delante de la verja de su mansión?

-¿Y qué hago? ¿Me vendo los ojos, me arranco los oídos? ¿Me limito a hablar de mis _bichitos_ y finjo no ver lo que empieza a pasar a mi alrededor sólo para no irritar a Malfoy? -Maeve se contuvo para no gritar- Entiendo que tú estés atado de pies y manos, por tus _circunstancias_, frente a la clase de infracción que cometió Draco anoche. Pero no sueñes con que vas a maniatarme a mí también, porque no te lo voy a consentir.

-No sueñes tú con que voy a quedarme cruzado de brazos viendo como te suicidas, estúpida -replicó Severus.

-¿Quién coño te crees que eres?

Su pregunta había sonado a latigazo, a bofetada. La expresión de Severus no habría parecido más herida si le hubiese escupido. Maeve retiró de inmediato la mirada. Había pasado ya por esto. No quería ver los ojos de él incendiados de lo que sólo era una mezcla extraña de ira y preocupación y tener material para mil noches en vela fantaseando con que ese fuego quería decir lo que no quería decir.

-Mírame, Maeve.

Era una orden y no era una orden. Era la clase de demanda que podía llegar a sentirse como una palabra de afecto y una caricia aun sin tener limada la dureza. Maeve le obedeció y sintió que palidecía, que le temblaban las piernas, que por debajo de las costillas su vientre dejaba de existir, disuelto en un vacío tan insondable como los ojos de Severus.

-No quiero que te hagan daño.

Lo había dicho en voz tan baja que Maeve lo intuyó más que oírlo, leyéndolo en el suave movimiento de esos labios finos que parecían llamar a los suyos como un imán. Y nada importaba que su cerebro latiera ensordecedoramente, recordándole que él sólo se preocupaba como un buen amigo, recordándole la fecha en que se encontraban, recordándole los motivos por los que él nunca la había amado y por los que sería un error garrafal volver a caer en los errores del pasado. Nada importaba saber que esa mirada en los ojos de Severus sólo implicaba amor en sus ilusorios recuerdos, en sus estúpidas fantasías. Nada importaba fuera de las ganas devastadoras que tenía de besarlo y ser besada hasta olvidar su propio nombre.

-Maldita sea, Maeve, ¿qué demonios...?

La imprecación de él la sacó de su ensueño a empujones. Miró sin comprender al lugar donde miraban ahora los ojos de él. Y entonces comprendió.

-Oh, no es nada, sólo...

La manga izquierda de su camisa se había empapado completamente de sangre que se escurría ahora entre los dedos de Severus, escandalosamente roja contra la palidez de su piel. Probablemente la herida había seguido sangrando, o tal vez el propio Severus la había reabierto con su fuerte presa sin que ella, ridículamente hipnotizada por el contacto, lo hubiera advertido. Intentó resistirse a lo que sabía que él iba a hacer pero aquellos dedos finos que parecían de pianista tenían más fuerza de la que había visto exhibir a manazas como remos. Lo sabía demasiado bien. Lo recordaba demasiado bien.

-¿Cómo no va a ser nada? ¿Es que no has visto cómo te has puesto? -gruñó Severus muy irritado mientras le subía la manga hasta el codo y deshacía sin la menor dificultad el desangelado vendaje que se había hecho a sí misma -¡Merlín! -bramó al descubrir la herida- ¿Se puede saber cómo demonios te has hecho esto?

-Perséfone está en la edad de ir mordiéndolo todo y a veces estas cosas pasan y...

-¿Has oído hablar de las protecciones de brazo? Ya sabes, son esas cosas de cuero que forman parte de _tu_ ropa de trabajo...

Maeve no fue capaz de responder con gracia a la ironía de Severus. Ni con gracia ni sin gracia. No fue capaz de responder de ninguna manera, muda y absorta contemplando cómo él se desanudaba y quitaba el pañuelo con una sola mano sin soltarla a ella en ningún momento, absurdamente alterada por el extraño erotismo de ese simple descubrirse el cuello.

-Se me olvidó -dijo escuetamente, tragando saliva con dificultad.

-¿Se te olvidó? ¿En qué coño estabas pensando?

Maeve escogió para ruborizarse el justo momento en que él, que había empezado a vendarle las heridas con su pañuelo, levantaba los ojos para mirarla. Sus mejillas ardiendo dijeron _en lo de anoche_ con más claridad que si lo hubiera gritado hasta enronquecer.

-Oh -murmuró Severus.

Maeve se mordió el labio inferior, avergonzada.

-Sí, _oh_ -admitió de mala gana- Mucho _oh._

-Lo siento.

Maeve puso los ojos en blanco y bufó. Si alguien podía pedir disculpas como si te estuviera perdonando la vida, ése era Severus Snape.

-¿Por qué? -contestó irónica- Si lo has hecho todo por mi bien, no tienes de qué...

-Impertinente -masculló Severus, apretando un poco demasiado, y demasiado bruscamente, el nudo del vendaje- Lamento de veras que _me obligaras_ a dejarte en evidencia.

-¿Que te...? -Maeve rió con incredulidad- ¿Sabes? Si quieres que me crea que lo sientes ayudaría que_ parecieras_ sentirlo y no trataras de echarme la culpa a mí.

Severus había terminado de vendarla pero no soltaba el agarre -suave ahora, delicado, exquisito- sobre su antebrazo. La breve tregua de tranquilidad se había acabado y la excitación y los nervios y la vergüenza estaban de vuelta, rabiosos y violentos.

-Ve inmediatamente a que te vea Poppy -dijo él- Esto tiene que ser curado de inmediato

-Sólo es un rasguño -protestó ella, tratando de sonreír con aplomo.

-¿Voy a tener que llevarte otra vez en brazos? -la amenazó él, para arrepentirse visiblemente al segundo de haberlo dicho.

Al menos esta vez Maeve no fue la única en ruborizarse y mirar hacia otro lado. Era una pequeña mejora.

-Me voy donde Poppy si tú te duchas y te vas a dormir, chico -propuso- Lo necesitas tanto como yo la cura. Apestas a resaca a kilómetros.

No sabía muy bien qué la había impulsado a decir aquello... Bueno. Sí que lo sabía: la necesidad imperiosa de tener presente que él había estado bebiendo y por qué -por quién- había estado bebiendo, confiando en que eso la ayudara a espantar los peligrosos deseos que la aturdían.

-Cada uno es libre de joderse la salud como le venga en gana -replicó Severus a la defensiva.

-Eh: no te estoy juzgando, así que no te pongas así. Me parece que la intoxicación etílica es una solución de emergencia cojonuda contra el estrés. Lo digo como experta, créeme -aseguró, sonriendo sin ganas de sonreír- Y entiendo que... Bueno, ya sabes. En una noche como la de ayer, con el significado que tiene... Los recuerdos y las emociones a veces pueden ser difíciles de manejar y... La verdad es que yo no te ayudé demasiado a tener la fiesta en paz... Es decir...

No estaba muy segura de lo que hacía al poner una mano sobre el hombro de Severus y apretarla con suavidad, afectuosamente. Sólo confiaba en que si le tocaba no parecería que la aterraba tocarle. Los amigos podían tocarse sin sufrir una combustión espontánea, ¿verdad? No quedaba demasiado natural evitar tocarle por sistema como si le fuera a pegar la sarna.

Y además una consolaba a los amigos cuando lo necesitaban aunque fuera la más necesitada de consuelo.

-Siento que todavía te duela tanto lo de Lily -le dijo antes de separarse de él y empezar a andar hacia el castillo.

No mentía.

Lo sentía de veras. Sentía con cada fibra de su ser que aquella pena siguiera aferrada a Severus como un parásito que le impedía crecer como hombre. Sentía como un puñetazo la mirada ofendida con que él había correspondido a su intento de consuelo. Sentía como un insulto que él no la considerara ni siquiera a ella digna de pronunciar el nombre de Lily. La hermosa Lily, la dulce Lily, la maravillosa Lily. La diosa Lily, eterna, incorrupta en su recuerdo.

Sentía de veras que a Severus, cegado por la nostalgia de ese amor perfecto que no envejecería como las pasiones prosaicas y perecederas de la gente normal, no le hubiera quedado ni le quedara ahora amor que entregarle a ella.

* * *

_Pero...¿De qué coño tienes lleno ese cerebro presuntamente privilegiado? ¿De serrín? Jodida burra estúpida y corta de vista... _

Era lo más amable que se le ocurría.

Era desahogarse así o ir detrás de ella y agarrarla y gritarle "¿Lily? ¿Cómo que Lily?" y después, probablemente, devorarle la boca con un beso furioso porque no encontraría palabras conque expresar todo lo que querría dejarle claro.

Y, por supuesto, eso no podía hacerlo por mucho que _quisiera_ hacerlo.

Desde luego que la noche de Halloween estaba llena, para él, de recuerdos y emociones difíciles de manejar. Y desde luego que ella se lo había puesto aún más difícil anoche. Primero por atreverse a estar preciosa y deseable cuando le estaba vedada. Después por sentarse con los Gryffindor y restregarle por la cara lo bien que se entendía con ellos. Más tarde obligándole a saltarle a la yugular y a hacerle daño y a quedar como un cabrón para evitar que se pusiera delante de ese pelotón de fusilamiento que era la ira de Lucius Malfoy.

Luego haciéndole _casi matar _al hijo de Lucius.

Se lo había encontrado en la puerta de su despacho, esperándolo para darle las gracias por cómo había defendido el honor de Slytherin y puesto en su sitio a -palabras textuales- _esa puerca de la squib. _Y él había tenido que limitarse a sonreír de medio lado con placer y ponerle al mocoso un tibio castigo -_me va a hacer usted una redacción de dos metros de pergamino sobre el Reglamento Interno de Hogwarts, a ver si así entiende que no se pone a Slytherin en peligro de perder puntos por hacer estúpidas e inoportunas declaraciones políticas delante de testigos_- cuando lo que le pedían el cuerpo y el instinto era machacarle su asquerosa cara contra el muro más cercano y luego ir a machacársela a Lucius por haber creado semejante sabandija a su imagen y semejanza.

Y había bebido. Oh, sí. Había bebido abundante y prolongadamente, resuelto a servirse de la botella de Ogden Magnum hasta perder el conocimiento o provocarse tal dolor de cabeza que tuviera, por fuerza, que dejar de pensar en lo sucedido; lo que llegara antes sería bien recibido. Y había descubierto -para su sorpresa, consternación y bochorno- que dejar de pensar en Maeve a base de alcohol era mucho más fácil cuando ella sólo era un recuerdo distante y no una presencia física cercana y palpable que respiraba su mismo aire unos cuantos pisos y kilómetros de pasillo más allá de su habitación. Una presencia cercana que probablemente daba vueltas y más vueltas en su cama, si es que se había permitido acostarse y no estaba subiéndose por las paredes de su salón como una fiera enjaulada. Una presencia cercana envuelta en aquel vestido que la dibujaba con sutil gracia o quizá -_no pienses en eso, Severus, no se te ocurra pensar en eso_, se había advertido, descubriendo al desobedecerse que ya no tenía autoridad sobre sí mismo- en camisón y a ser posible sin nada debajo y, ya puestos a pedir, deseosa como él de dirimir sus recientes diferencias bajo las sábanas y dejar las explicaciones para después, tal y como la imaginación de él se esforzaba en pintarla.

Al final, ni había dormido ni había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido y en su miedo de perderla a causa de ello ni había conseguido emborracharse, pasando de la sobriedad a la resaca sin disfrutar de la parte buena del proceso.

_Y la muy idiota piensa que se trata de Lily_

No podía creerlo. Había sido tan obvio que incluso ahora que estaba solo junto a la jaula de los estúpidos clabberts le ardían las mejillas de vergüenza. Durante un segundo la pequeña y jugosa curva de los labios de Maeve le había llamado como a gritos y se había dejado convencer de que en sus ojos seguía latiendo aquel calor húmedo con que le miraba cuando le quería, por más que fuera consciente de que tal cosa era imposible después de tanto tiempo. Y había estado tan a punto de reclamar para sí esa boca que en sus fantasías aún le pertenecía que ahora sentía una inmensa gratitud hacia la jodida mantícora por haberla herido, pues de lo contrario...

Y ella, la estúpida, ciega, cabezona mula irlandesa, creía que había bebido por el jodido aniversario de la muerte de Lily Evans.

_¿Y qué esperabas? ¿No se trataba de eso? Siempre fue Lily, siempre será Lily. ¿No es lo que quisiste que creyera, lo que le hiciste creer? ¿Acaso has hecho algo para que pueda creer lo contrario? , _se mofó con crueldad su voz interior.

_Desearlo_, replicó Severus para sí estremeciéndose de frío y decidiendo que era hora de volver al castillo y hacer lo que ella le había sugerido, pues realmente apestaba a resaca. _Desear con todas mis fuerzas, cada minuto que estoy con ella, que pueda llegar a descubrirme sin que yo tenga que decirle nada ni traicionar la promesa que hice. _

Y por supuesto el simple y desnudo deseo no era, no sería nunca, suficiente.

* * *

**Si no habéis llegado al final del capítulo deseando matar a Perséfone** **por arruinarles indirectamente el beso es que lo he hecho muy mal XD. Las cosas se ponen complicadas en Hogwarts (otra vez) y las circunstancias les van a exigir hacerse mucho daño en público. ¿Podrán lidiar con ello en privado? Seguid conmigo y lo sabréis.**

**Gracias por seguir este fic capítulo a capítulo. Supone mucho para mí proporcionaros un ratito agradable y saber vuestra opinión.**

**NOTAS:**

**-Todo el diálogo reconocible de la primera parte pertenece al capítulo 9 de "Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos", idea y propiedad intelectual de Doña Rowling.**

**-Para la descripción de la mantícora me baso en la teoría de que su mito fue inspirado por el temor a los tigres de Bengala, verdaderos _devoradores de hombres_. Más rica, Perséfone...**

**-La canción que escucha y tararea Maeve es "The boy with the thorn in his side", de The Smiths. Si no la conocéis ni entendéis por qué a Severus le parece que Morrisey _canta como una niña_, os animo a descubrirla. Es preciosa.**

**-Del mismo modo, si no sabéis quién es Edward Rochester no sé a qué esperáis para haceros con "Jane Eyre" y descubrirlo (y sí, Lisbeth Snape: esa frase la escribí pensando en ti XD)**


	10. El enemigo enseña los dientes

**Capítulo X: dice el refrán "cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos". Extrapolándolo, podríamos decir "cría basiliscos y te sembrarán el caos en la escuela", "cría acromántulas y te meterán en movidas gordísimas", "cría deseos y a ver luego cómo los gobiernas"… Y "cría enfermeras rebeldes y te reventarán las estrategias… o no". **

CAPÍTULO X: EL ENEMIGO ENSEÑA LOS DIENTES

_Querida Maeve: _

_Desde luego, vivir inmersa en magia te está friendo las neuronas y empiezas a volverte idiota. Es que si no, no me lo explico. Creía haberte dejado claro (a lo largo de nuestros miles de millones de charlas sobre __el OHB como miembro de la raza 'Hombres' y, por tanto, ser mucho más simple en su funcionamiento de como a él le gusta imaginarse__) que un tipo sólo te mira 'como si te quisiera' cuando, en efecto, te quiere. Es increíble la forma en que te autoconvences de que te engañas y de que un tipo (presuponemos) inteligente y maduro se dedica a ir por ahí borracho de desesperación y de whisky caro por una tía que murió hace once años. ¡No hay engaño posible cuando ves amor en los ojos de alguien, burra! Y me da igual que ese alguien sea el maldito espía perfecto, frío como el hielo y duro como el granito y blahblahblah... ¿Quieres dejar de comerte esa jodida cabeza dura que tienes y asumir que te mintió cuando te dijo que no te quería y que lo mismo que te quiso te puede volver a querer y que, por tanto, YO tengo razón en esto y tú no? _

_¿Quieres explicarme por qué, maldita sea, no lo besaste? ¡Era el momento perfecto! Estabais solos, estabais cerca, estabais deseándolo __ambos__ (no me des tus razones para convencerme de lo contrario porque no me convencerás; no te escucho, lalalalala)… Incluso estabais increíblemente cabreados el uno con el otro, lo cual, en mi experiencia y siempre que se asiente sobre una sólida base de afecto mutuo como en vuestro caso, es el material perfecto para un polvo de los que no se olvidan en la vida. Llevas tanto tiempo acobardada por tus fantasmas y esquivando el riesgo de ser feliz para no exponerte de nuevo al dolor que ya no sabes reconocer una oportunidad de oro con un tío ni aunque te muerda en el culo (la oportunidad, quiero decir: doy por hecho que no llegarías al extremo de dejar que él te mordiera en cualquier parte si no hubieras pillado primero la indirecta. Eres una chica decente y todo eso)._

_En fin: si por mí fuera ya os habría metido un buen par de tortas a los dos y estaríais encerrados con llave en uno de esos cuartos magníficos (¿camas con dosel? ¿bañeras gigantescas? Joder, Mae, Dios le da pañuelo al que no tiene mocos) del que no saldríais hasta que la "banda sonora" me convenciera de que habíais aclarado las cosas como personas adultas._

_Te salvas porque estoy demasiado liada con el trabajo como para ir a hacer de terapeuta sexual para mastuerzos. Ya te conté que a base de dar y dar el coñazo había conseguido que me asignaran al equipo de sir Bernard Twickenham-Hopkins, que está especializado en llevar conflictos de Africa Oriental. Ruanda nos tiene trabajando a tope. Las denuncias cruzadas entre el FPR y el gobierno de Habyanirama son el pan nuestro de cada día en el Tribunal. Los reportes sobre crímenes contra la humanidad cometidos por ambos bandos llegan a diario y solamente echarle un vistazo a la pila de dossieres es descorazonador. Sir Bernard ve complicado llegar a una solución y teme que la escalada de hostilidades pueda desencadenar en un conflicto armado generalizado si la ONU no interviene de inmediato. Pero la ONU está demasiado ocupada vigilando el petróleo del Golfo Pérsico, por lo que parece. ¿Sigues sin recibir noticias de Karisoke? Toda esa zona fronteriza está en el epicentro de los ataques y el éxodo de refugiados tutsis es constante hacia Uganda y el Congo; me temo que con ello no están consiguiendo huir del conflicto sino tan sólo extenderlo. Las comunicaciones son difíciles y el simple acto de enviar una carta debe de ser una odisea. Todo lo que puedo decirte es que, en efecto, el Parque Nacional de Virunga ha sido cerrado de forma temporal tras el asesinato de dos guardias hutus y que ahora nos tememos, igual que tú, represalias sobre la población tutsi de la zona. Pero ninguna de las embajadas extranjeras de Ruanda ha reportado incidentes relacionados con empleados de la Fundación Fossey, lo que espero te tranquilice. El conflicto no parece haber llegado hasta allí. Será la influencia de ese brujo twua del que tanto me hablabas (¿Ishimwe Umuoza, puede ser el nombre?), siempre velando por sus 'muggles'. Te ampliaré la información tan pronto como sepa algo, pero insisto en que es difícil conseguir datos contrastados y sin manipular de lo que está ocurriendo en esa región. Es una verdadera locura._ _Comprendo que estés inquieta por esa 'ahijada' tuya, la niña tutsi. Y me temo que ahora mismo, tal y como están las cosas, la única forma de garantizar su seguridad sería sacarla del país. Quizá es algo que deberías empezar a plantearte, si tanto te importa esa chiquilla._

_Siento no tener noticias más tranquilizadoras que contarte, pero prefiero que lo sepas de primera mano y a través de mí a que te enteres por lo que digan los diarios mágicos, que, por lo que me cuentas, a la hora de rebajarse a hablar de 'nuestro' mundo tienen una fiabilidad digna del Daily Mirror._

_Cuidate, Mae, e intenta no pensar demasiado en cosas que no puedes solucionar desde tu retiro (aunque te conozco demasiado como para pensar que eso te vaya a ser posible). Y si te vuelve a dar la impresión de que el OHB te mira como algo más que a una amiga y estás lo bastante cerca para comerle la boca, por Cristo, chica: HAZLO. Un revolcón no solucionará los problemas del mundo (de ningún mundo) pero lo bien que te lo pasarás durante un rato no te lo quita nadie. _

_Te quiere_

_TESS._

_PD: no te cuento nada de Paul porque regodearme en mi felicidad mientras la idiota de mi mejor amiga sufre fuertes carencias afectivo-sexuales a causa de su propio orgullo y estupidez con tal de no darme la razón a mí no es, en absoluto, mi estilo..._

_(Sí: eso era sarcasmo, bonita)_

_-_Estás temblando, niña.

Hagrid se había acercado a Maeve por la espalda y le había echado encima de los hombros su pesado abrigo de piel de topo. La temperatura era bastante baja y el viento fuerte y húmedo y Maeve, a pesar de que esta vez iba bien arropada, estaba pagando su empeño de quedarse en el exterior de la cabaña del guardabosques para leer la carta mientras atardecía. El temblor, sin embargo, no se debía sólo al frío. Como si entendiera la preocupación y tristeza de su ama, Saighead voló desde la rama que ocupaba hasta su hombro, y picoteó con infinita suavidad su trenza. Maeve le acarició la cabeza, con los ojos perdidos en la lejanía en dirección a ese Sur distante, imposible para ella hasta sólo Dios sabría cuándo.

-¿Malas noticias? -preguntó Hagrid, frunciendo el ceño con aire preocupado y señalando la carta.

Maeve la dobló despacio y la guardó en el bolsillo de su propio abrigo. Asintió con un suspiro.

-Están pasando cosas terribles, Hagrid. En mi otro hogar, en mi casa de África. Mi gente de allí está en peligro. Temo que vaya a peor y se acabe desatando una masacre espantosa. Y nadie de entre quienes podrían evitarlo parece interesado por hacer nada.

El semigigante la miró entristecido y un poco perplejo. Maeve sintió envidia de su amigo, criado en un mundo mágico en el que las guerras eran cuestión de mal abyecto contra bien absoluto y carecían de esa zona de incertidumbre donde el blanco y el negro se fundían en un gris fangoso e infinito. Hagrid no podía comprender las afiladas espinas de los conflictos armados en el mundo muggle, en los que nadie tenía al cien por cien la razón y donde lo único tan cierto como que la tierra giraba era que siempre pagaban los mismos, fueran del bando que fueran. Hagrid no entendía de superpotencias extranjeras que condenaban la barbarie y manejaban los hilos de la ONU y a la vez vendían las armas a uno u otro de los bandos con la intención de ganar más influencia en la zona en conflicto. La mente simple y bondadosa de Hagrid no podría asumir que hubiera muertos de primera y de segunda en función de lo pobres que fueran y lo lejanos que estuvieran del cómodo sillón europeo en que los veías sufrir y morir durante unos minutos diarios de tu cómoda vida, a la hora de las noticias. No era ni remotamente parecido a Severus, con quien sí que podría explayarse sobre la situación de Ruanda durante horas y horas sintiéndose entendida. No sabía si sería por su conocimiento en primera persona de la ambigüedad moral del mundo muggle o por la costumbre de llevar media vida transitando por tierra de nadie en cuanto al bien y el mal; lo cierto era que con ninguna otra persona podía hablar de aquellos asuntos espinosos como con él...

Pero a veces uno no necesitaba tanto la comprensión y el debate como el simple consuelo. Y en eso Hagrid, con su bondad inagotable e indiscriminada, era un verdadero genio.

-¿Por qué no pasas adentro? -sugirió el semigigante suavemente- Aquí te vas a acabar poniendo enferma. ¿Y sabes qué? He hecho chocolate. Creo que aunque no arregle nada, una buena taza de chocolate fuerte es justo lo que necesitas.

Maeve no pudo menos que sonreír frente a la convicción de su amigo. No le faltaba razón. Sufrir un cólico a consecuencia del contundente y muy amargo chocolate que preparaba Hagrid no arreglaría nada pero seguramente la distraería de sus dolores del alma, algo que iba a necesitar en aquella noche que se avecinaba larga con la mente puesta en su gente de Karisoke, en Ishimwe, en Ingabire...

-Vale, pero sólo una taza -admitió- Y luego nos prepararemos algo para llevar y empezaremos con la tarea, ¿te parece?

Hagrid estaba asintiendo entusiasmado cuando una personita menuda llamó su atención moviéndose cerca del vallado de su huerto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Colin? -gritó- ¿No deberías estar adentro?

Maeve vio acercarse al chico. Era Colin Creevey, alumno de Primero, Gryffindor. La cámara de fotos que llevaba consigo a todas partes hacía imposible confundirlo con otro. Maeve había sido víctima frecuente de su obstinación por plasmar toda su experiencia en Hogwarts en imágenes. Él solo podía llegar a ser tan avasallador como una horda entera de japoneses de turismo por Roma. Según había oído y podido comprobar, Harry Potter era la víctima predilecta de su objetivo y estaba tan harto que había empezado a esconderse por los pasillos para evitarle.

-Fui a hacer fotos de los límites del bosque y se me hizo un poco tarde -explicó el chiquillo, cuyo pelo castaño estaba disparado en todas direcciones por efecto del fuerte viento- ¿Estoy castigado? -añadió, muy preocupado de pronto.

-No, pero vaya para el castillo de inmediato, señor Creevey. No son horas para que un alumno ande por ahí, y mucho menos cerca del Bosque Prohibido -le dijo Maeve.

-Ya lo sé, profesora Murphy. Es sólo que... Lo de las arañas era tan guay que tenía que fotografiarlas, porque si no mi padre no se lo creerá cuando se lo diga. Él dice que sólo las hormigas se mueven así, en fila, y que...

Maeve le hizo callar con un ademán de su mano, súbitamente seria.

-¿Ha dicho _en fila_, señor Creevey? -inquirió.

Cuando el chico asintió, Maeve miró hacia Hagrid y vio que también él se había puesto muy serio. Terriblemente serio, de hecho. Y pálido. Y con una extraña mirada en sus amables ojos oscuros.

-¿Dónde has visto eso, Colin? -preguntó el guardabosques.

-Por allí -el chico señaló un sendero que se desviaba de la bajada al sauce boxeador para perderse entre la espesura del Bosque Prohibido- Había un montón de ellas, todas en fila -insistió- En mi colegio "normal"... Al que iba antes de saber que era mago, quiero decir. Allí las arañas sólo estaban... Bueno, colgadas de sus telarañas en alguna esquina, y no hacían nada, eran aburridísimas. En Hogwarts todo es mucho más guay, hasta las arañas hacen _cosas mágicas_... -declaró con entusiasmo. Y a renglón seguido les mostró su cámara y preguntó con timidez- ¿Puedo sacarles una foto? Es que querría tener de todos los profesores, para que las vean mis padres. A veces, cuando les cuento las cosas, parece que no me creen y...

Los grandes ojos de Creevey parecían tan entusiasmados con la idea que Maeve no tuvo valor para negarse. El chico tuvo que retroceder bastante hasta llegar a un punto en el que ella y Hagrid entraran juntos en plano. Maeve dijo con sorna que posando así debían de parecer una musaraña al lado de un elefante africano, haciendo reír a Hagrid. Mientras esperaba a que sus ojos cegados por el flash se recuperaran y una vez Creevey estuvo camino del castillo, la joven zoóloga se volvió hacia su compañero.

-También tú lo has visto antes, Hagrid, ¿verdad?

-¿_También_? -repitió Hagrid- ¿Quieres decir que tú...?¿Lo de las arañas? -el semigigante bajó los ojos y se miró con repentino interés las botas mientras desgranaba con cautela las palabras- Bueno. Podría ser. Aunque... Es que fue hace mucho tiempo y... Tampoco creo que tuviera que ver una cosa con la otra...

-¿Pero...? -le animó Maeve.

Los ojos negros de Hagrid tenían una expresión contrita y temerosa cuando se atrevieron a enfrentar a la joven.

-Fue cuando lo de... Ya sabes, esa chica... Cuando me expulsaron del colegio después de que esa chica...

-¿Viste arañas huyendo en fila india cuando lo del asesinato de Myrtle? –exclamó Maeve.

Hagrid la miró tan escandalizado y ofendido como si le acabara de abofetear.

-¡No hables de la muerte de esa pobre chica como si no tuviera importancia, porque fue una cosa trágica y... y a mí me echaron de Hogwarts por eso y...! ¡Aragog no fue! -protestó airadamente.

Maeve resopló y se puso en jarras.

-¿Acaso he dicho yo eso, chico?

-No, pero seguro que lo estabas pensando y...

-Hagrid...

Maeve le tomó con cariño del brazo.

-Mírame a la cara -le pidió. Y cuando el guardabosques la complació, esbozó para él una sonrisa amable y una mirada seria- Soy zoóloga, ¿recuerdas? Conozco las costumbres de las acromántulas y sé que envuelven a las personas en sus sedas y luego se las _comen_, no las matan y huyen dejando atrás el cadáver. Así que aunque sólo sea porque el comportamiento no concuerda con el de su especie, estoy segura de que Aragog no lo hizo y que tú fuiste injustamente expulsado. Creo en tu palabra y lo sabes. Jamás dudes de eso.

Sus firmes palabras consiguieron que Hagrid relajara el ceño. Maeve era absolutamente sincera. No había creído culpable a Hagrid años atrás cuando el hombre le confesó el oscuro incidente, y seguía considerándolos a él y a su antigua mascota inocentes de la muerte de Myrtle Browning. De hecho, le costaba creer que hacía cincuenta años, durante la investigación de los hechos, nadie reparase en que una acromántula _jamás_ se comportaba como lo había hecho lo que fuese que matara a la chica. Claro que ella estaba pensando en una_ investigación de los hechos _seria. Lo ocurrido tras la muerte de Myrtle, se recordó con amargura, entraba más en la categoría de _farsa chapucera encaminada a encontrar con rapidez un culpable._

-Simplemente trato de determinar bien esto, Hagrid, porque resulta que yo también he visto arañas comportándose de forma inusual -le confió- En Halloween, cuando fue atacada la Señora Norris e hicieron esa pintada.

Hagrid abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿De veras? ¿Crees que podría tener que ver? ¿Que... que esa cámara de Salazar Slytherin de la que nos habló el profesor Binns puede existir verdad y tener que ver con lo que mató a Myrtle y...?

-Para, para, para -le interrumpió Maeve- No te embales. Binns asegura que eso de la Cámara es una leyenda y me inclino a pensar que tiene razón. Yo sólo me limito a dejar constancia de que por dos veces, antes de un suceso dramático, las arañas de Hogwarts se han comportado de forma extraña y ahora lo están haciendo otra vez. Y creo que es algo que deberíamos estudiar. Creo que deberíamos ir a comprobar si lo que ha dicho Creevey es cierto y luego seguirlas.

-Pero los demiguises... –objetó Hagrid.

-No creo que retrasar un día el comienzo de la proyección de documentales vaya a comprometer demasiado su aprendizaje –repuso Maeve, acariciando pensativa la cabeza de Saighead- Esto parece importante. O por lo menos, lo bastante inusual como para merezca la pena investigarlo.

Hagrid reflexionó unos segundos y luego asintió, apretando los labios con determinación. Sin necesidad de que Maeve dijera nada más, el hombre se metió al interior de su cabaña y salió al minuto, portando su ballesta y un par de lámparas. Luego, ambos emprendieron la marcha hacia el sendero indicado por Colin Creevey.

No les costó dar con la comitiva de arácnidos. Tal y como había dicho el niño, -y al igual que en la noche de Halloween, cuando Maeve las viera huyendo del pasillo del segundo piso- las arañas se alineaban con un orden digno de una formación militar. Ninguna se desviaba ni un ápice del camino marcado por su predecesora, como si las diferencias de clase y tamaño o el hecho de que en la cadena alimentaria algunas de las especies presentes constituyeran la comida de otras carecieran de la menor importancia en comparación con el objetivo de alejarse del castillo y refugiarse en el Bosque Prohibido.

-Exactamente igual que entonces, niña –murmuró Hagrid, que se había agachado para ver bien la hilera de artrópodos- Esa tarde todas las arañas del castillo parecieron volverse locas y las vi salir así por la puerta que da al patio de las caballerizas, que entonces estaba vieja y tenía una buena grieta. Al poco rato se corrió la voz de que habían encontrado a esa pobre muchacha muerta en el baño de chicas del segundo piso... –el grandullón cerró un momento los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con rabia y pesar. Maeve sabía hasta qué punto le era doloroso hablar de aquel suceso que había marcado toda su vida y guardó un respetuoso silencio- Pero hasta ahora nunca se me había ocurrido relacionarlo.

-Hagrid: he dicho que no te embales –le recordó Maeve- No lo estamos_ relacionando._ Tenemos pocos datos y es pronto para establecer una relación entre las arañas y lo que fuera que ocurriese en realidad. Además, no estamos hablando de lo mismo. Hace cincuenta años mataron a una alumna y ahora han petrificado a un gato: no son situaciones comparables, ¿cierto?

-Es verdad –reconoció Hagrid rascándose la cabeza- Pero esto que están haciendo las arañas es muy raro, y en todos los años que han pasado desde entonces nunca lo habían vuelto a hacer...

Profesora y guardabosques se miraron unos instantes en silencio y luego volvieron los ojos inquisitivamente hacia los animales que marchaban en fila, como para cerciorarse de que, en efecto, su trayectoria no se desviaba lo más mínimo del camino al Bosque Prohibido. Pero algo se interpuso en su campo visual y secuestró totalmente su atención. Un enorme sapo, surgiendo ágilmente de algún escondrijo en la hojarasca, se había aproximado a la marcha marcial de arañas y estaba procediendo a darse un portentoso atracón.

-¿Esa no es la mascota de Neville? -preguntó Hagrid.

-Maldita sea… –gruñó Maeve- ¿Es que ese bicho es incorregible?

Trevor soltó uno de sus estruendosos y desafinados bufidos cuando Maeve lo agarró para apartarlo de su banquete.

-Eres un sinvergüenza –le dijo con seriedad, como si el animal pudiera entenderla. Trevor se limitó a mirarla impasible, todos sus esfuerzos concentrados en la tarea de tragar araña antes de que lo que a él le parecía un torpe animal bípedo con la boca demasiado pequeña osara intentar arrebatársela- El pobre Longbottom debe de estar otra vez como un alma en pena buscándote, ¿sabes? Ahora vas a tener que venirte al Bosque Prohibido con nosotros, porque no voy a dejarte suelto. A saber dónde acabarías, zascandil...

-¡Por aquí! ¡Lo he oído por aquí! –la sobresaltó una voz femenina que surgió de la arboleda- ¡Vamos, Neville, date prisa o volverá a esquivarnos!

Con un revuelo de ramas y hojas Neville Longbottom apareció corriendo junto al camino, sofocado y respirando con dificultad. Le seguía a cierta distancia Lara Vodianov, cuyo aspecto delataba que a sus largas piernas la carrera le había resultado menos costosa. Los dos proyectaban sobre la penumbra del sendero la claridad del _lumos_ que salía de sus varitas.

-¡Trevor! –exclamó Neville, su rostro iluminándose de inmediato por una gran sonrisa a pesar de sus dificultades para tomar aliento- Menos mal que lo ha encontrado, profesora Murphy, lo había vuelto a perder...

Maeve encontraba enternecedora esa obstinación de Neville en creer que _perdía_ a Trevor -evidenciando así una cierta pretensión de poder llegar a _poseerlo_ algún día- cuando estaba claro que era el sapo, un absoluto libertario, el que se escapaba una y otra vez.

-Ustedes no deberían estar fuera del castillo a esta hora –observó Maeve- Es casi de noche.

-Ha sido culpa mía, profesora –dijo Lara Vodianov rápidamente- Neville estaba desesperado porque no encontraba a Trevor y temía que si empezaba a nevar esta noche se congelara o algo así –explicó la chica- Pensé que si yo le acompañaba lo encontraríamos primero. No creí que se nos fuera a hacer tan tarde. No le castigue a él, ¿vale? Asumo toda la responsabilidad.

Maeve la miró con cierto asombro. Sabía por Minerva que Vodianov, hija de un matrimonio ucraniano que había emigrado a Inglaterra a principios de los ochenta y la mayor de cinco hermanos -todos ellos muggles, como sus padres- solía mostrarse muy protectora, casi maternal con los alumnos más pequeños, en especial con los de su casa. Estaba claro que la Subdirectora no exageraba.

-No hay nada que asumir, señorita Vodianov, nadie va a castigarles. Pero que sea la última vez, ¿de acuerdo? -les dijo Maeve, y esperó a que ambos alumnos asintieran- Señor Longbottom, la próxima vez que Trevor se escape pídame ayuda a mí y yo se lo buscaré encantada, pero no más excursiones. No deben estar lejos del colegio a estas horas y mucho menos andando por las lindes del Bosque Prohibido. Es peligroso.

-Lo siento, profesora Murphy -insistió Neville, contrito- Es que me asusté por Trevor y no pensé... Si le pasara algo por haberlo perdido, yo...

Por mucho que el chiquillo creciera y estuviera en camino de convertirse poco a poco en un hombre, sus ojos azules seguían siendo los mismos, tan infantiles, tan azules, tan grandes, tan inocentes como los de Connor. No le parecía profesional tener debilidad por un alumno y menos basándose en vagos parecidos con un ser amado muerto, pero era superior a sus fuerzas. Neville se las arreglaba siempre para apelar a su ternura con la misma facilidad con que se las apañaba para sacar a Severus de sus casillas en clase de Pociones. De hecho, discutían a menudo por eso. Severus consideraba que sería una profesora horriblemente blanda con el _jodido mocoso_ si a éste le daba por elegir su asignatura como optativa el siguiente curso y ella sostenía que los particulares _métodos pedagógicos_ de Severus estaban hundiendo al chaval en la miseria e impidiéndole dar lo mejor de sí.

Poppy habría dicho que parecían un matrimonio discutiendo por el niño. Y por mucho que la idea sonrojara a Maeve, no podía negar que la enfermera tendría razón.

-Le honra preocuparse tanto por su mascota, pero...

Un fuerte PLOP la interrumpió a media frase. Prissy se había materializado en medio del círculo que formaban los cuatro. Se estaba retorciendo las manos con nerviosismo y sus ojos parecían más redondos y saltones que nunca, agrandados por su expresión asustada.

-¡La Subdirectora manda a Prissy decir que la joven señorita y el señor guardabosques vayan de inmediato al castillo! -gritó con voz temblorosa- ¡Ha pasado algo maligno y terrible, ha dicho la Subdirectora! ¡Todos los profesores han de reunirse con la Subdirectora en la Sala de Personal!

Maeve y Hagrid se miraron entre ellos y luego trataron de lanzar una mirada tranquilizadora a los chicos antes de dirigirse a la elfina.

-¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido, criaturita? -le preguntó Hagrid

-¡Prissy no lo sabe pero está muy asustada, señor guardabosques! ¡Han mandado reunir a todos los niños en el Gran Salón para que estén a salvo pero Prissy teme que pasen más cosas malignas! ¡Vaya rápido, joven señorita! -suplicó, mirando a Maeve.

Y luego, con otro PLOP, desapareció tan de improviso como había llegado. Maeve no perdió el tiempo y tomó el camino del castillo, decidiendo que las arañas tendrían que esperar. Los otros tres la siguieron sin demora.

-No se preocupen -les dijo a los chicos, especialmente a Neville que se había puesto un poco pálido- Prissy tiende a abusar del dramatismo. Seguro que no es para tanto.

Nadie respondió favorablemente a su intento de dar ánimos. Todos iban en silencio e incluso Hagrid había perdido su perenne expresión afable. Maeve miró por el rabillo del ojo a Lara Vodianov, que marchaba a la par con ella por el sendero, seria, tan blanca y rubia contra el color oscuro de su uniforme y capa que casi parecía de mentira. Era bastante más alta que ella -quizá de la altura de Tess, cercana al metro ochenta-, poseía un cuerpo esbelto y atlético y su rostro de pómulos anchos y ojos celestes no habría desentonado en la portada de una revista de moda. No sólo era una de las mejores alumnas de Hogwarts y una bruja muy prometedora, sino que se estaba convirtiendo en una criatura excepcionalmente hermosa. Y también en alguien increíblemente reservado, haciendo honor al tópico del hermetismo eslavo. Sabía que algunos compañeros de su curso la habían apodado "la princesa de hielo" y Maeve no podía quitarles del todo la razón, aunque sospechara que el apelativo nacía de la frustración de más de uno ante la determinación de la chica por centrarse en estudiar y mantenerse inasequible al romanticismo. Maeve había intentado hablar con Lara después de su pelea con Damien Lerroux la tarde de Halloween y no había conseguido sacarle más de lo que le dijera en las escaleras: la discusión era por un trabajo y no había más que añadir. Si callaba por orgullo o porque prefería dejar en manos de sus amigos de Gryffindor el _mantener a raya_ al ofensor, eso Maeve no podía determinarlo. Aunque se temía lo segundo. Un par de días después de Halloween Lerroux había aparecido en la cena con las huellas de una buena tanda de golpes aún presentes en su cara pese a los cuidados de Poppy. La enfermera le había confiado su teoría de que eran demasiadas lesiones para proceder de un solo agresor. Maeve estaba terriblemente preocupada. Las rencillas entre su _ex-equipo perfecto_ amenazaban con desembocar en algo peligroso y sentía que la situación se le estaba yendo cada vez más de las manos.

-¿Todo bien, señorita Vodianov?

La chica mostró cierta sorpresa y no asintió hasta al cabo de unos instantes.

-Quiero decir, -insistió Maeve con aire casual- esos encontronazos que está teniendo con el señor Lerroux a cuenta de sus... trabajos... ¿Debo preocuparme?

Tópico o no, el hermetismo en la expresión de Lara Vodianov fue absoluto cuando miró a su profesora

-No -fue su rotunda respuesta, rápidamente matizada- Lerroux es difícil a veces. Es... Slytherin, ya sabe.

-Hasta este curso eso no había sido un problema.

Vodianov se encogió de hombros.

-Las cosas cambian. La gente cambia.

-A eso me refiero, señorita Vodianov. Creo que hay cambios y que esos cambios la están afectando a usted y de rebote están afectando a toda su clase. Creo que son fuente de tensión y de afrentas continuas. Y creo que, de ser cierto, usted debería decírmelo. Puedo ayudarla. Puedo cambiara de pareja en clase, si es pre...

-¡NO!

Maeve se sobresaltó por la fuerza de aquella negativa. La propia Lara pareció sorprendida durante un momento.

-No será necesario, profesora Murphy- añadió con suavidad, bajando la mirada- Le prometo que no daremos más problemas en clase_. _Me encargaré de ello.

El estómago de Maeve se encogió dolorosamente ante las implicaciones de lo que le pareció una sutil amenaza subrayada por la intensa mirada de aquellos claros ojos rasgados.

-Señorita Vodianov, tiene que entender...

Pero Maeve no tuvo opción a terminar la frase. Habían llegado a las puertas del Gran Salón a la vez que un grupo de alumnos de Ravenclaw dirigidos por Filius Flitwick y eso le dio a Lara la ocasión perfecta para mezclarse con los demás y escabullirse de una conversación que a todas luces le estaba resultando incómoda. Maeve la siguió con la mirada mientras ella iba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, sintiendo las entrañas retorcidas por la garra de los malos presagios cuando la vio cruzar otra de aquellas miradas asesinas con Damien Lerroux.

-Vamos cuanto antes, Maeve, no hagamos esperar más a Minerva -la voz de Flitwick arrancó su atención de aquel previsible e inevitable choque de trenes que creía ver delante de sí en la persona de sus dos alumnos. Maeve le siguió escaleras arriba, escoltados ambos por Hagrid- Esto es terrible, terrible...

-¿Sabes tú lo que ha sucedido, Filius? -le preguntó- Prissy no fue demasiado clara al respecto, pero parecía muy asustada y...

-Un alumno ha aparecido petrificado. _Petrificado_, Maeve, igual que la gata de Filch. Es algo gravísimo.

El hombrecillo tardó en darse cuenta de que Maeve y Hagrid ya no le seguían sino que se habían quedado paralizados en las escaleras, como petrificados también, mirándose el uno al otro con expresión de horror.

De modo que las arañas, una vez más -como en Halloween, como hacía cincuenta años-, huían por algo.

_De algo_.

Llevada por un impulso que trataría de racionalizar más tarde pero que sabía que tenía que ver con ese instinto que pocas veces se equivocaba, Maeve agarró a Hagrid del brazo y le hizo agacharse para susurrarle al oído.

-No digas nada de las arañas hasta que yo haya hablado con Dumbledore, ¿de acuerdo?

Hagrid la miró sin comprender pero asintió mansamente. Confiaba tanto en Maeve que la seguiría con los ojos vendados al fin del mundo si ella se lo pidiera.

-¡Vamos! -les llamó Flitwick, impaciente, y los dos se apresuraron a seguirle.

* * *

-Sé _exactamente_ lo que hay que hacer. Está claro que alguno de los chicos mayores está jugando al Hechicero Oscuro, Minerva: sólo tenemos que agarrar _in fraganti_ a ese pillastre y darle su merecido -Lockhart esbozó la sonrisa autocomplaciente que solía preceder a sus más sonadas y presuntuosas salidas de tono- Seguro que el bandido no cuenta con mi muy dilatada experiencia persiguiendo criminales y seres malignos. Aunque sé que no está permitido practicar Legeremancia en alguien sin su consentimiento, pienso que en este caso concreto, dada la gravedad, el Ministerio estaría dispuesto a permitirme utilizar mis magistrales capacidades como lector de mentes. Sé que conmigo harían una excepción, no en vano...

Severus podía ser muchas cosas pero no era un líder nato. Y no tanto por falta de cualidades como por falta de disposición. Desde su punto de vista, si el grupo era tan estúpido como para no saber a dónde iba, no era él quién para señalarle el camino a seguir y evitar que se despeñara. Aún así, por una vez y sin que sirviera de precedente, estaba resuelto a ejercer de portavoz del profundo hartazgo de sus colegas allí reunidos y silenciar a Lockhart con una réplica lo bastante venenosa como para borrarle a perpetuidad esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara; siempre quedaba la posibilidad de recurrir a un _cruciatus_ en el caso, nada improbable, de que el imbécil se negara a darse por aludido…

La entrada de los que faltaban por llegar le interrumpió cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca. Toda su concentración abandonó el sarcasmo beligerante para depositarse de golpe en la visión de Maeve y en el hecho de saberla por fin ilesa y entera después de los casi diez minutos -_¡diez minutos!_- en que nadie había podido dar razón de ella y Hagrid mientras el nerviosismo se apoderaba de los profesores y el pánico de los alumnos al saberse lo de Creevey. No había sido -o no había querido ser- consciente de lo muy ansioso que estaba por no verla en el castillo hasta ahora que el alivio lo bañaba como una ola arrolladora y cálida impidiéndole pensar en nada más. Y enfureciéndole.

-Bien, aquí están los que faltaban. _Por fin_ -saludó con mordacidad viendo cómo ella posaba al halcón en el alféizar de una ventana- ¿Demasiado ocupada con tus bichos para acudir _con urgencia_ a un _llamamiento urgente,_ Murphy?

Maeve le miró con sorpresa, percibiendo en la voz de él ese peculiar matiz que decía que esta vez no se trataba sólo de mantenerse a la altura del papel sino que estaba enfadado de veras.

-¿Algún problema, Snape? -le retó mientras se quitaba el abrigo de Hagrid que aún llevaba puesto y después el suyo propio.

Severus apretó los puños sobre la mesa de juntas, sin descomponer el gesto pero sin apartar tampoco los ojos de ella mientras iba quitándose de encima capas de ropa. Nadie en su sano juicio le aplicaría el calificativo _irresistible_ a aquella criatura menuda de mejillas coloradas por el frío y trenza deshecha vestida con la estúpida chaqueta multicolor y los pantalones vaqueros remetidos por dentro de las botas de trabajo. Pero era exactamente lo que Severus estaba haciendo, mientras pensaba una frase lo bastante ácida que respondiera a su rol en la farsa y a la vez le hiciera llegar a Maeve su hondo malestar por el susto que le había dado.

"_Irresistible". Estás realmente necesitado, Severus. Estás empezando a perder el Norte. Estás enfermo. _

-¿Qué si tengo algún problema? Sí, Murphy: tú. _Vives_, lo cual supone un gasto inútil y lamentable del oxígeno que respiramos los demás, y además siempre estás _donde no debes cuando no debes,_ haciéndonos perder el poco tiempo que tenemos.

Minerva, presidiendo la reunión de pie junto a la chimenea, había abierto la boca para llamar al orden al profesor de Pociones pero Maeve se le adelantó, sonriendo a Severus con sarcasmo.

-¿Sabes cual es tu problema _real_, Snape? Que llevas treinta y dos años estreñido. Sé de unas semillas con las que se purgan los rinocerontes que...

-¡Maeve! -exclamó Minerva, sofocándose- ¡Y tú también, Severus! ¿Podríamos centrarnos en el tema? Es bastante grave, ¿sabéis? No creo que tengamos que aguantar vuestras... diferencias de opinión justo ahora. Tenéis el resto del día para eso.

Maeve miró a Severus con presunto rencor y fue a sentarse en el brazo del sofá que ocupaban Pomona Sprout y Charity Burbage. En frente de ellas estaba Rolanda Hooch, que le hizo a Maeve un gesto con ambos pulgares levantados, como diciendo "muy bien dicho". La instructora de vuelo era la única que se tomaba su presunta guerra con Severus como algo divertido. Aparte, claro, de Dumbledore, que sabía que en realidad no había guerra ninguna. Y de Poppy, de quien era imposible determinar -y preferible no pararse a determinarlo- qué sabía y qué no.

-Bueno, supongo que a estas alturas no tengo que deciros a ninguno lo que ha pasado -dijo la Subdirectora después de carraspear- Albus está en la enfermería examinando a Colin Creevey con Poppy para cerciorarse, pero todas las evidencias apuntan a que ha sido petrificado como la gata del señor Filch. Obviamente, esto convierte lo que parecía una simple aunque muy grave gamberrada en algo bastante más preocupante. Nada que atente contra la integridad física de un alumno...

-Minerva, querida -la interrumpió Lockhart, que también estaba de pie en un lugar destacado de la sala, probablemente para que estar sentado no impidiera apreciar en todo su esplendor y riqueza su túnica de color turquesa con apliques de plata- Ya te he dicho lo que opino. Estás dándole a esto más importancia de la que tiene: seguramente es un alumno que...

-No hay en este colegio un solo alumno capaz de petrificar a un gato y mucho menos a otro ser humano, Gilderoy -le interrumpió Minerva a su vez, visiblemente irritada.

-Un hechizo tan complicado requeriría un alto nivel de conocimiento de Artes Oscuras. Y es obvio que de sus profesores de Defensa de estos últimos años no han podido adquirirlo. ¿No es así, Minerva?

Los labios de la Subdirectora formaron una fina y rígida línea horizontal ante las palabras de Severus y la nada sutil ironía con que habían sido dichas. Lockhart, sin embargo, no pareció afectado en absoluto por la parte que le tocaba del insulto.

-Si lo dejáis en mis manos, encontraré enseguida al gamberro y así podremos expulsarlo de la escuela y seguir plácidamente con el curso -aseguró.

Nadie respondió a esto, distraídos todos por los lastimeros gemidos que había empezado a emitir Sybill Trelawney mientras miraba su té.

-El Grim... Es el Grim... La oscuridad nos acecha... -dijo con voz teatral y agorera- Muerte y desolación rodean a Hogwarts... El fin puede estar próximo...

-Claro, claro -musitó Aurora Sinistra, que se sentaba junto a Trelawney. Dio unas cuantas palmaditas desangeladas en la espalda de la vidente- ¿Cuanta ginebra has tomado ya, querida?

-¡Los niños! -exclamó Trelawney, mirando a la concurrencia con ojos espantados y grotescos- ¿Es que nadie va a pensar en los niños?

Sinistra atajó rápidamente la situación sacando del bolso de su colega una pequeña petaca de plata labrada y echando su contenido dentro de la taza en la que el presunto Grim esbozaba sus funestos presagios. Cuando Trelawney calló para beberse su ginebra todos miraron con agradecimiento a la titular de Astronomía. Incluida Minerva, por mucho que quisiera fruncir el ceño con desaprobación.

-Las órdenes de Albus son que cada jefe de casa lleve a sus respectivos alumnos hasta su sala común y se dirija a ellos para tranquilizarles. Lo sucedido con Colin Creevey va a despertar toda clase de especulaciones, sobre todo relacionadas con esa horrible pintada del segundo piso. Debemos evitar que cunda el pánico, especialmente entre los más pequeños, que son los más impresionables. La idea a transmitir es que se trata de un incidente aislado pero que por precaución queda terminantemente prohibido transitar de noche por los pasillos salvo que se vaya en grupo y con autorización escrita de un profesor. Por lo demás, -Minerva se detuvo para carraspear con disgusto- y en contra de mi parecer, -puntualizó- Albus ha decidido que con vistas a no estresar demasiado a los alumnos las cosas seguirán con los mínimos cambios posibles. La actividad de los profesores no quedará, por el momento, sujeta a ninguna restricción. Con esto quiero decir que ni la Torre de Astronomía ni los Invernaderos ni el Zoológico serán sometidos a restricciones horarias para sus titulares. Tanto Aurora como Pomona y Maeve podrán ejercer sus actividades como y cuando lo consideren apropiado, tal y como han venido haciendo hasta ahora. Se mantendrán todas las clases al aire libre…

-Bien -murmuraron al unísono Maeve y Hagrid.

-... Y las visitas a Hogsmeade continuarán tal y como estaban previstas -añadió la Subdirectora con desagrado.

Severus sonrió al leer en los labios de Maeve el previsible "mierda" que ella gruñó al oír aquello.

-¿No crees que es correr un riesgo innecesario, Minerva? -apuntó la joven- Es decir, aunque sólo sea temporalmente, hasta estar seguros de lo que ocurre, podríamos...

-¿Y quitarles a esos pequeños monstruos su oportunidad regular de empacharse de porquerías, comprar objetos que no necesitan y hacer el cafre como si fueran una tribu de Neanderthales? -repuso Severus sin dejarla terminar, mirándola con más malicia de la estrictamente necesaria. _Disfrutando_ y queriendo que Maeve se diera cuenta de ello- Sería como quitarles el grog a los tripulantes de una goleta a mitad de travesía: tendríamos un motín en cuestión de días.

-¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa la opinión del alumnado, Snape? -escupió ella.

-Desde nunca, Murphy. Hablo en nombre de mi tranquilidad como Jefe de Casa. Si no pueden desahogarse de vez en cuando comportándose como los macacos en celo perpetuo que son, a esos alcornoques no hay quien los gobierne. ¿Digo algo que no sea cierto, Filius, Pomona? -ambos profesores asintieron, mirando contritos a Maeve. Severus se volvió hacia la subdirectora y arqueó una ceja con sorna, sabiendo que ni siquiera la puritana profesora de Transformaciones sería capaz de negar aquello- ¿Minerva?

La mujer carraspeó con evidente incomodidad una vez más. Su condición de aliada de Maeve en la guerra abierta entre ella y Severus hacía especialmente costoso tener que darle a éste la razón.

-Yo no lo expondría en esos términos tan desagradables pero me temo que es cierto, Maeve. Gilderoy y tú seguiréis a cargo de las visitas a Hogsmeade y la próxima tendrá lugar el sábado 1 de Diciembre, tal y como estaba programado -dijo arrastrando las sílabas, como si admitir aquello le costara un triunfo.

Maeve estrechó los ojos y fulminó con la mirada a Severus, quien a pesar de su aparente frialdad tenía un insultante aire de gato satisfecho rodeando su persona. Él le correspondió con su más desdeñosa sonrisa de triunfo, acompañándola de un muy _dumbledoriano _chispear de ojos cuando Lockhart se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. El bastardo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no reírse.

-Entiendo que la idea de estar _más o menos_ a solas conmigo te ponga un poco nerviosa, encanto, pero no tienes por qué. Compartir el sábado con Gilderoy Lockhart va a ser una experiencia que recordarás toda tu vida, puedo asegurártelo.

Cuando Maeve lo miró como si fuera a escupirle o a vomitar -o a ambas cosas a la vez- Lockhart le dedicó uno de sus guiños seductores de nivel maestro. Minerva carraspeó de nuevo, con la mandíbula tensa de tanto apretar los dientes.

-Te agradecería, Gilderoy... -empezó severamente.

-¡Por supuesto, Minerva! –exclamó el aludido, dando una vigorosa palmada y frotándose las manos, como diciendo "manos a la obra"- Yo me dirigiré a los alumnos por ti. Tengo un toque especial con los chicos. Después de que yo les hable todos sus temores se esfumarán y será como si nada hubiera sucedido, ya lo verás...

-Pero... Yo... Gilderoy, ¿a dónde crees que vas? ¿Gilderoy? ¡GILDEROY!

Viendo que todas sus llamadas habían sido en vano, la Subdirectora salió en persecución de Lockhart dispuesta a impedir que sembrara el pánico entre los alumnos con las estupideces que tuviera pensado decirles. Tras Minerva salieron todos los demás, algunos por ayudar y otros simplemente por no perderse el espectáculo. Sólo Maeve y Severus continuaron quietos en sus respectivos sitios, mirándose en tenso silencio. Maeve fue la primera en romperlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado con lo de "no quiero que te hagan daño"? -preguntó en voz muy baja, furiosa.

Severus sintió un principio de rubor en las mejillas que dominó con rapidez. Haber pronunciado aquellas palabras unos días atrás le hacía sentirse dolorosamente expuesto, aunque en su momento le hubiera parecido lo más natural decirlas y las siguiera suscribiendo sílaba por sílaba.

-Lockhart no representa ningún peligro para ti, _pequeño trébol_ -dijo burlón- En todo caso...

-Sabes que no me refiero a ese gilipollas. ¿Qué pasa si al Petrificador Solitario le da por trasladar la fiesta a Hogsmeade? ¿Qué pasa si me petrifica _a mí_? ¿No quedarías fatal como ángel de guarda?

-No te pongas dramática. Hasta donde yo sé, los ataques se han producido dentro de los muros de Hogwarts y sobre indidividuos que estaban solos. Al aire libre y con una compañía tan selecta y notoria no corres el menor peligro –observó como si le estuviera señalando una obviedad a un niño pequeño, lo que hizo aumentar, para su placer, la cólera dentro de ella y también sus adorables manifestaciones externas. Después moduló su voz en un susurro que recordaba poderosamente al ronroneo de un tigre - Ha sido un buen intento, pero no te librarás tan fácilmente de tu castigo.

Maeve apretó la mandíbula y le miró con odio mientras esperaba a que se le normalizaran la respiración y el pulso. Al muy hijo de puta deberían prohibirle tener esa voz y utilizarla así, como un arma contra la que al menos para ella no había defensa posible.

-Estás disfrutando con esto, ¿verdad? -le recriminó, adoptando también un tono burlón.

-Como no te imaginas -reconoció él.

Maeve se levantó y recuperó su abrigo del perchero y a Saighead de la ventana. Miró a Severus desde la puerta con una expresión que podría haber intimidado a un colacuerno húngaro.

-Cuando te estés comiendo mi venganza, recuerda que no es ni más ni menos que lo que te mereces, _Sevvie_. Y mueve tu blanco culo para ir a buscar a tus alumnos. Nadie va a hacerlo por ti. ¿Cómo era lo que le dijiste a Minerva? Ah, sí -bajó su voz todo lo que pudo e imitó perfectamente la cuidada y sedosa dicción de Severus para citarle con todo su sarcasmo- _Slytherin se ocupa de sus propios asuntos..._

Severus esperaba impaciente el momento en que la costumbre empezaría a mitigar el deseo, pero ese momento no sólo no llegaba sino que cada día que pasaba le costaba más evadirse de aquellos inapropiados, inoportunos, perturbadores pensamientos. Se preguntó, al quedarse solo, si sería sano y normal que esa agresividad en los ojos de Maeve y su ingenio en pie de guerra lo excitaran de aquella manera.

_Por supuesto que no_, le reprochó su voz interior, desdeñosa y burlona. _Estás completamente enfermo, ¿recuerdas?_

* * *

Poppy corrió la cortina de la cama de Colin Creevey y acompañó en silencio a Dumbledore hasta la puerta de la enfermería. No habló hasta estar segura de que Harry Potter, convaleciente aún de su brazo sucesivamente roto y deshuesado por Lockhart, no podía oírles desde su cama.

-Supongo que ahora será Severus quien haga el filtro de mandrágora. Siempre he creído que era un disparate que Lockhart se ocupara de ello -confesó con vehemencia- pero, en fin... Se trataba de la gata de Argus, que no nos cae bien a nadie salvo a él y… ¿Cuantos años tiene ese bicho? ¿Dieciocho, diecinueve? La pobre se morirá un día de estos con o sin ayuda del zopenco de Lockhart. Pero no permitirás que envenene a ese pobre niño, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, Poppy -aseguró Dumbledore- El mismo Severus se habría acabado ofreciendo a curar a la señora Norris sin que nadie se lo dijera, aunque solo fuera por no permitir que Lockhart le pise su terreno.

Poppy esbozó una de las sonrisas de esfinge que Albus conocía tan bien. La miró con ojos llenos de curiosidad, a la expectativa de ver si ella salía por donde él pensaba

-O aunque sólo fuera porque se habría dejado convencer por alguien -aventuró la mujer- Alguien a quien un animal... _Cualquier_ animal... Sí le pareciera digno de tomarse la molestia que requiere ese filtro. Y alguien a quien Severus estuviera dispuesto a escuchar, claro.

Dumbledore arqueó las cejas en un gesto de falsa sorpresa.

-¿Por qué siento que no estás hablando de Argus Filch? -preguntó Albus.

-Porque si no pudieras pillar una indirecta tan obvia serías un _hechicero más grande de su tiempo_ bastante decepcionante -replicó Poppy- ¿Me harías un favor, Albus?

-Tú dirás.

Poppy le indicó que esperara un momento y se metió en su cuarto de curas. Salió al poco, llevando en la mano algo que tendió a Dumbledore con otra de aquellas sonrisas indescifrables dibujada en su todavía hermoso rostro.

-Devuélvele esto a Severus. Es suyo.

Dumbledore tomó el pañuelo de seda verde, cuidadosamente doblado, que todavía olía al jabón de jengibre que Poppy usaba para las manos. Miró expectante a la mujer, sabiendo que eso no sería todo.

-Te haría gracia saber dónde lo encontré- le aseguró ella.

-Y supongo que vas a contármelo.

-Tu perspicacia es infinita, Director -bromeó Poppy- ¿Recuerdas que el primero de Noviembre Maeve fue herida por ese horrible bicho griego, la mantícora? Las heridas que le hizo ese demonio eran muy profundas e irregulares y necesitaron fuertes _y dolorosos_ hechizos suturantes. Cuando le apliqué un conjuro anestésico local, olvidé que siendo una squib la magia podía funcionar de forma extraña en su organismo. La pobrecilla se mareó por completo y llegué a pensar que iba a perder el conocimiento. Al acabar y marcharse estaba todavía tan aturdida que se olvidó de llevarse el pañuelo con que se había vendado el brazo antes de venir acá -la sonrisa de Poppy se ensanchó- Cual no sería mi sorpresa al encontrarlo un rato después y darme cuenta de que no era _su_ pañuelo. Resulta que tenía la firma del artesano de Beijing al que se lo compré en un viaje y la fecha del nueve de Enero de 1990 bordada en una esquina... tal y como el que yo le regalé a _Severus_ por su trigésimo cumpleaños.

La seda verde acarició los dedos de Dumbledore mientras sostenía el pañuelo con aire pensativo, calculando el siguiente paso a dar en aquel imprevisto y resbaladizo sendero.

-Entenderás que prefiera no devolverle esto a Severus. Creo que le perturbaría bastante saber cómo ha llegado a mis manos -aseguró. Luego miró a la enfermera, divertido, expectante- ¿Quieres preguntarme algo, Poppy?

-¿Vas a contestarme con sinceridad?

-Probablemente no.

-Me lo temía. Sé por qué tenía Maeve ese pañuelo, Albus. Hay pocas razones por las que un hombre estaría a las seis de la mañana junto a una mujer _a la que odia_ dispuesto a vendarle las heridas... aparte de las obvias -la sonrisa de Poppy se volvió un poco maliciosa al cruzarse de brazos- El pañuelo es anecdótico, aunque como prueba en favor de mi teoría de que ellos nunca se han odiado como fingen es bastante valioso... Lo que me interesa no es el pañuelo sino lo que está pasando aquí entre estos dos. Lo que lleva _años_ pasando entre estos dos -puntualizó- ¿O vas a pretender que crea que yo pude darme cuenta pero a ti, _el Gran Observador que Todo lo Controla_, se te pasó por alto lo que ocurría delante de tus narices?

Dumbledore se guardó el pañuelo de la discordia en el bolsillo de su túnica y observó a su interlocutora con aire imperturbable, calculador debajo de su afabilidad como un águila evaluando sus posibilidades desde lo alto de un risco. Estudiando anticipadamente todas las jugadas que podían partir de aquel inesperado movimiento.

-¿Por qué no preguntarle directamente a Maeve, Poppy?

-Porque... verás... Tengo otra teoría: Severus y Maeve estaban juntos y eran felices. _Los dos_. No sé por qué lo sé pero estaría dispuesta a jurarlo por lo más sagrado. Y también sé que esa felicidad se esfumó de pronto, que Maeve empezó a parecer un alma en pena y de la noche a la mañana se marchó de la escuela para no volver, que después de eso, casualmente, Severus pasó por una temporada en que pensamos que se había vuelto loco... Demasiado dolor por ambas partes para pensar en una ruptura sencilla y _normal_, ¿no crees? -suspiró Poppy- La cuestión es, Albus, que nadie, en especial un Slytherin, cambia así de la noche a la mañana _sin un buen motivo_. La cuestión es que puedo fijar la fecha en que los ojos de Severus volvieron a ensombrecerse después de haber brillado como los de un hombre normal durante un par de meses: fue un dieciocho de Abril, después de ausentarse una tarde y tener una larguísima conversación _contigo_ en tu despacho... La cuestión es que tengo razones para creer que Maeve se marchó de aquí sin tener la versión completa de su propia historia. Y te pregunto a ti, y no a ella, porque que me maten si no eres tú el único de los implicados que se sabe el guión completo.

Dumbledore meditó en silencio un largo rato mientras la enfermera aguardaba pacientemente su veredicto. No debía precipitarse. Tenía que medir muy bien su siguiente movimiento si quería obtener de Poppy la reacción apropiada. Tenía que calcular al milímetro las palabras precisas, el tono adecuado.

-Hay asuntos que quedan más allá de nosotros y no está en nuestra mano solucionar -dijo con aire melancólico- Pocas cosas me harían más feliz que poder haberlo hecho de forma diferente pero la realidad es la que es y es lo mejor que tenemos. Hubiera lo que hubiera, ha de quedarse donde quedó, ¿me oyes, Poppy? -preguntó con firmeza- Maeve se marchó con la versión que le _convenía_ saber y créeme cuando te digo que a estas alturas sería doloroso para ella saber más de lo que ya sabe.

Poppy estrechó los ojos. Dumbledore conocía aquella mirada. Y no presagiaba nada bueno si uno deseaba una Poppy sumisa y tranquila, plegada a las órdenes. Y eso era lo que él deseaba.

_¿Verdad?_

-Sería doloroso pero sería lo honesto, Albus.

-No quieras jugar a maestro de marionetas, Poppy -le advirtió el Director- Te aseguro que no es un papel que deje buen sabor de boca.

-Lo que quiero, Albus, es que las marionetas sean dueñas de sus hilos y conforme a eso hagan lo que les de la gana.

El aire pareció condensarse y electrificarse entre los dos. Dumbledore había peleado demasiadas batallas como para no reconocer la insumisión cuando la tenía delante. Era...

_¿Interesante?_

-No te metas en esto, Poppy –insistió con severidad- No comprendes todas las implicaciones de este asunto.

-Explícamelas -le retó ella.

-No puedo.

Poppy suspiró y se aproximó a su superior. Era lo bastante alta como para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-Entonces, Director, no me culpes si no me doy por enterada.

La insumisión había desembocado en revolución independista en cuestión de segundos. Claro que Dumbledore no se extrañaba. Él mismo había armado al enemigo décadas atrás, cuando potenció su rebeldía adolescente y la convenció de que el amor -el que ella sentía por Richard Pomfrey, _extrapolable a cualquier otro amor del Universo_- era un poder imparable. Cuando uno sembraba vientos, podía llegar a recoger tempestades del calibre de aquella mujer.

_Interesante_, se repitió el Director de Hogwarts mientras caminaba por los pasillos, sonriendo para sí.

Llevaba tiempo esperando una señal, un giro en la situación de Severus y Maeve. Lo que nunca había esperado era que el golpe de timón fuera a darlo Poppy Pomfrey. Pero no se debían rechazar las ayudas del destino cuando venían tan convenientemente al encuentro de uno

* * *

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no me lo tengáis en cuenta, que he tenido un examen de oposición y sólo ahora vuelvo a ser persona. A partir de ahora, si la autoridad no lo impide, recuperaré el ritmo habitual.**

**Bueno. Parece que el monstruo de Slytherin y ese otro monstruo de lo suyo que es Poppy Pomfrey empiezan a enseñar los dientes. Y en medio de todo, Severus y Maeve teniendo que lidiar con sus preocupaciones y torturantes deseos. Qué estrés (más estrés en el próximo capitulo, que este es algo flojo XD… aunque para compensar he recuperado a Tess, que algunas lo estabais deseando).**

**Gracias, como siempre, a quienes leéis y a quienes comentáis. Y gracias a las "colegas escritoras" que me aguantan día tras día las neuras y son tan responsables como yo de que este fic siga adelante.**

**NOTAS**

**-Twua: nombre original de la etnia pigmea.**

**-FPR: Frente Popular de Ruanda, de etnia tutsi, facción guerrillera que empezó a actuar contra el gobierno hutu desde el exilio en Uganda y cuyas acciones serían el germen del genocidio contra los tutsis que tuvo lugar en 1994. El nombre del presidente Habyanirama y el cierre del parque Virunga por el asesinato de dos guardias son datos históricos.**

**-El apellido de Myrtle me lo he inventado. No sé si tiene alguno por canon, pero a mí me gusta éste.**

**-La frase **_**"¿Es que nadie va a pensar en los niños?"**_** aparece por cortesía de la sra. Lovejoy de Los Simpson. Lo siento: tenía que ponerla XD**


	11. La mejor defensa es un buen ataque

**Capítulo XI: la violencia en general, en abstracto, es mala. La violencia, cuando es desmedida, nos resta parte de nuestra condición humana. Pero de vez en cuando, en lo que se refiere a compañeros de trabajo odiosos dotados de un ego más alto que ellos, la violencia no es que sea justificable: es que es incluso terapéutica.**

CAPÍTULO XI: LA MEJOR DEFENSA ES UN BUEN ATAQUE

Aquello iba a ser un desastre. Un completo desastre. Técnicamente sólo habían transcurrido cinco minutos de su primer sábado como vigilante en Hogsmeade junto a Lockhart y ya quería matarlo. No veía la forma de llegar al final del día sin haber cometido homicidio en la rubia y pomposa persona de su colega y cada vez que pensaba que el tormento se repetiría al menos una vez al mes hasta que acabara el curso se ponía enferma.

-Bueno, ya hemos comprobado todas las autorizaciones, ¿verdad, encanto?

_Cuenta hasta diez y concéntrate en cosas agradables que no sean matar a este imbécil que acaba de permitirse llamarte "encanto". Matar a Severus, por ejemplo, que es el culpable de todo esto._

-¿Has dicho "hemos", Gilderoy? -repuso ácidamente- Porque a mí me da la impresión de que YO he comprobado sola todas las autorizaciones mientras tú te pavoneabas delante de esas alumnas de séptimo firmando libros.

-Celosilla, ¿eh?

El rostro de Maeve pasó del rubor de la indignación a la lividez cadavérica en décimas de segundo. Lockhart podría -y debería- haber interpretado como alerta roja la forma en que ella apretó las autorizaciones de los alumnos en sus manos, pero en lugar de eso, considerándose en el deber de ser encantador, le dio un suave pellizco en la mejilla antes de añadir en voz baja:

-Es mi obligación ser amable con ellas, pero tú eres mi favorita y lo sabes.

Y le guiñó un ojo. Maeve sintió que la acidez de la furia le perforaba las tripas, sobre todo al distinguir algún que otro suspiro de envidia entre las alumnas que habían contemplado la escena.

-Vuelve a tocarme -le advirtió, apuntándole a la nariz con el dedo índice- y eres hombre muerto.

-¡Merlin, me encantan las mujeres irlandesas! Sois tan... temperamentales.

Era inútil. Podría clavarle a Lockhart un _No me caes bien_ en medio de la frente a martillazos y el jodido imbécil seguiría pensando que estaba -igual que el cien por cien de las mujeres _del cosmos universal_- loca de remate por él. Maeve se obligó a contar hasta diez y se volvió hacia Prissy para darle las autorizaciones.

-Llévale esto al Director -le dijo. Luego, agachándose para hablarle de tal forma que sólo ella pudiera oírla añadió- ¿Ves por qué no debía ponerme mis _botas elegantes_, Prissy? Si las llevara puestas ya le habría clavado el tacón al profesor Lockhart en un ojo y la tendríamos liada...

-La joven señorita exagera -replicó la elfina, todavía disgustada por la poco estilosa elección de Maeve para bajar al pueblo: unas viejas botas de montar que, por su aspecto, podrían estar recién llegadas de hacer la conquista del Oeste.

-La joven señorita se queda corta, créeme.

Al menos durante el trayecto de ida hasta Hogsmeade Maeve tuvo suerte y se vio libre de Lockhart. Unas Hufflepuff se sexto se pegaron como lapas a él para escuchar con atención –y también con gran profusión de pestañeos y suspiros- alguna de sus heroicas e improbables hazañas. Cuando tenía a su disposición un auditorio boquiabierto y reverente Lockhart se olvidaba del mundo, incluyendo -felizmente para ella- a su atribulada colega. Eso le permitió a Maeve disfrutar del paseo por el sendero que atravesaba los campos recién nevados, del excepcional cielo azul de aquella mañana y del pálido sol invernal, cuyo roce se sentía como una caricia después de semanas de lluvia.

-La veremos en Las Tres Escobas, ¿verdad, profesora Murphy? -le gritó Fred Weasley al rebasarla acompañado de su hermano y de Lee Jordan.

-¡Claro que sí! La profesora es una persona _con clase_, no una de esas cursis que prefieren el salón de Madame Pudipié -repuso George, guiñándole un ojo a su compañera en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor Angelina Johnson. La chica, que iba un par de pasos detrás de ellos, se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y mirar a su profesora como diciendo "chicos, ¿qué vas a esperar?"

Maeve pensó para sus adentros que lo de Madame Pudipié sonaba tentador aquel día. Tal vez con uno de sus horrendos tapetes de ganchillo, previamente deshilachado, le fuera posible estrangular a Lockhart.

Un poco más adelante en el sendero distinguió a Lara Vodianov, inconfundible con su estatura y su impresionante melena de un rubio casi blanco. Iba en el centro de su grupo de amigos como una reina escoltada por su guardia. A Maeve no le pasó inadvertido su cruce de miradas con Lerroux, que charlaba con Charles Fraser, cuando el grupo los rebasó a ambos; ni el brazo protector que Jonathan Collins pasó por los hombros de la muchacha mientras volvía hacia los de Slytherin un rostro que era puro desafío.

Se puso en guardia de inmediato. La ausencia de incidentes en las últimas semanas no le había hecho relajar la tensión respecto a aquella turbia historia, por más que Severus le insistiera en que no había nada en lo que ella pudiera _o debiera_ intervenir. Al contrario. Veía cómo la tensión aumentaba silenciosamente clase tras clase como el que ve hincharse un globo muy por encima de su capacidad. Y temía el momento en que dicho globo estallaría llevándose a toda su clase de Quinto por delante. No tenía pruebas de que Lerroux estuviera hostigando a su compañera por ser hija de muggles, aunque su repentina cercanía con Fraser -a quien el año anterior apenas hablaba- no sugería nada bueno. Ni tampoco tenía pruebas de que los amigos de ella lo estuvieran hostigando a él en respuesta. Pero estaba segura de que eso era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Y dado que las cosas no parecían mejorar sólo cabía esperar que fueran a peor y cualquier día reventaran. Esperaba que "cualquier día" no fuera_ justo ese día_, porque teniendo en cuenta quién la acompañaba a Hogsmeade como cuidadora estaba claro que tendría que manejar ella sola la situación...

-Y eso dije, una vez tuve la cabeza del demonio en mi mano: "¡ninguna criatura maligna es rival para el mago que batalla con valor y caballerosidad como paladín del Bien!" -oyó decir tras ella, rápidamente subrayado por un coro de suspiros.

Peor aún: tendría que manejar ella sola la situación _y además_ vigilar que el mentecato de su compañero no empeorara las cosas.

* * *

Dumbledore enrolló lentamente el pergamino y se lo devolvió a Severus, que no había apartado la mirada del fuego mientras él leía. Los ojos de ambos hombres se encontraron, vistiendo idéntica expresión meditabunda y preocupada

-¿Qué opinas, Severus?

-¿Qué voy a opinar? -replico éste, con un amago de risa sin humor- Creo que Lucius deja muy poco lugar a especulaciones con lo que me dice en esa carta. La mitad del consejo escolar está bajo su control y aunque queda bastante claro que ha utilizado medios _cuestionables_ para hacerse con algunos de los votos, un gran porcentaje se han acogido a su intención de echarte del colegio sin que nadie tenga que obligarlos. Es obvio que lo de Creevey no ha hecho mucho por tu popularidad...

Dumbledore miró por una de las ventanas de su despacho, perdiéndose unos momentos en la contemplación del espléndido mediodía invernal mientras meditaba las palabras de su joven colega.

-Demasiada casualidad, ¿verdad? -dijo, mesándose con suavidad la barba- Sucede algo que pone en tela de juicio mi capacidad para llevar con seguridad la escuela justo cuando Lucius Malfoy quiere hacerse con el Consejo Escolar. Qué oportuno.

-Tremendamente oportuno -convino Severus con ironía.

-Aún así, me honra que haya tenido que recurrir a la extorsión para convencer a parte de sus nuevos adeptos. Tengo apoyos realmente leales ahí fuera. Es una lástima que no pueda usar las cartas que me pasas como prueba, Severus, de lo contrario... -Dumbledore chasqueó la lengua y movió la cabeza, disgustado- ¿Cómo crees que lo hace? Es tan evidente que Lucius anda detrás de este asunto del heredero de Slytherin como que no es él quien ha petrificado a ese alumno. Tiene que estar obrando a través de algo y de alguien. Pero ¿quien?

Severus se levantó y paseó de un lado a otro del despacho cruzado de brazos, acariciándose la barbilla con una mano.

-Lucius va por libre en este asunto. No me ha consultado ni pedido mi ayuda. Parece que, sea cual sea su plan, quiere el crédito para él solo. No le culpo -reconoció, con una mueca de desdén- Llegué a hacerle bastante sombra entre los Mortífagos y eso es algo que nunca ha terminado de digerir. Creo que siempre ha considerado una traición por mi parte que yo le superara en el orden de preferencia del Señor Tenebroso después de que fuera él quien _me rescató de mi mediocridad_ introduciéndome a su servicio. Así que no va a hacerme partícipe de algo que puede darle una gloria nunca igualada a los ojos del _amo_. No tengo la menor idea de a quien está utilizando, Albus. Aunque sé a ciencia cierta que no se trata de Draco.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Los purasangres como Malfoy viven para perpetuar su legado genético. Lucius no arriesgaría a su único hijo a menos que el Señor, vivo y coleando, se lo pidiera expresamente. Estoy seguro de que prefiere arriesgar al hijo _de otro_. Tengo mis dudas sobre Fraser -confesó.

Dumbledore arqueó una ceja con interés y le invitó a continuar.

-Su padre fue uno de mis camaradas más activos. Muy rico, muy influyente. Y muy fanático. Es uno de los que adujeron en su momento haber sido sometidos por el Señor Tenebroso bajo un_ imperius_ para evitar la condena en Azkabán. Pero me consta que desde su muy bollante negocio de cría de aethonans de carreras se ha estado financiando propaganda anti-muggle todos estos años -relató Severus- Es la clase de persona que estaría encantada de ofrecer a su hijo, mayor de edad en unos meses, como mano ejecutora de un plan que puede _devolvernos al Seño_r. Desde luego al chico lo tiene bien aleccionado en sus ideales. Varios colegas me han hablado de su comportamiento de los últimos tiempos, tanto en clase como hacia ciertos compañeros...

-Compañeros hijos de muggles -dijo Dumbledore- Sí, me han llegado comentarios. No todos tus colegas prefieren hablarlo primero con el Jefe de Casa del chico tal y como estipula el Artículo 11, punto 2 del Reglamento Interno de Hogwarts.

Severus sonrió con malicia.

-No lo digas como si tuviera que molestarme. Con las afrentas que me relata Maeve a diario tengo más que suficiente. Prefiero ahorrarme los lloriqueos de los demás y enterarme directamente de la pérdida de puntos que nos ocasiona el joven Fraser.

-No sé por qué, me cuesta imaginarme a Maeve _lloriqueando_ -observó Dumbledore con sorna.

-Sí, ella es más de proferir a la velocidad del sonido blasfemias que harían ronrojarse a un minero- admitió Severus.

Era extraño para Dumbledore presenciar aquella clase de cosas: la naturalidad con que Severus se permitía de tanto en tanto hablar de Maeve, la sonrisa secreta que iluminaba por décimas de segundo su sombrío rostro al evocar cualquier cosa relativa a ella, aunque fuera su más irritante e indeseable peculiaridad. Fragmentos fugaces del Severus que podría haber sido a tiempo completo si él no le hubiera tenido que pedir aquella promesa. El Severus que él aún deseaba ser. Que quizá aún estaba a tiempo de ser si...

_Tiempo al tiempo, Albus._

-Supongo que Maeve te habrá contado también lo de las arañas, ¿verdad?

Severus asintió, con la mirada perdida en sus propias cavilaciones y la yema de su dedo índice tamborileando distraídamente sus labios, mientras retomaba su pensativo pasear.

-¿Y estás de acuerdo con ella? -insistió Albus.

-Sin que sirva de precedente, sí.

El Director sonrió ante aquella respuesta.

-¿En lo de establecer una relación o en lo de ser cautelosos?

-En ambas cosas -respondió Severus- No entiendo una mierda de arañas pero doy por hecho que en Oxford no dan los títulos de Zoología a cambio de cromos, así que creo que Maeve sí. Y si ella dice que es un comportamiento excepcional, entonces lo es. Es demasiada casualidad que las tres veces que alguien ha presenciado ese comportamiento se haya producido un atentado contra personas o cosas... Lo de _cosa_ iba por la gata de Filch, no por Creevey -aclaró, innecesaria y ácidamente- Al mismo tiempo, comparto su idea de que son pocos datos para establecer un vínculo con el pasado. Y estoy con ella en que, dada las circunstancias, hacer públicas estas sospechas sólo serviría para perjudicar a Hagrid.

Dumbledore movió la cabeza con pesadumbre.

-Temo por él -confesó- Temo que Lucius lo utilice como arma para derribarme del puesto y hacerse con Hogwarts: al fin y al cabo, yo me empeñé en traerlo de vuelta como guardabosques. Y ya fue encontrado culpable una vez sin necesidad de pruebas -suspiró y se quitó las gafas para frotarse los ojos con aire cansado- No le cuentes esto a Maeve porque sé que la va a perturbar enormemente, pero ya estoy recibiendo presiones al respecto.

Severus arqueó una ceja con aire inquisitivo y se acercó al escritorio del director.

-Los Creevey han puesto el grito en el cielo, con razón, y la carta de Fudge ha llegado hace un par de días. No esperaba que el nombre de Hagrid y los paralelismos con lo ocurrido a Myrtle Browning fueran a surgir tan deprisa pero... -Dumbledore volvió a colocarse las gafas y sus ojos parecieron muy ancianos al mirar a Severus- Dice que quiere una _investigación exhaustiva_. Supongo que eso, traducido al idioma de Fudge, significa que quiere un culpable rápido y poder echar tierra sobre este asunto.

-Igual que hace cincuenta años -apuntó Severus con sequedad, añadiendo entre dientes, lleno de desprecio -¿Llegará a estar el Ministerio en manos de alguien que no sea un incompetente chapucero?

Dumbledore se reclinó en su silla y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Igual que hace cincuenta años, sí -repitió.

Severus estaba quieto como una estatua ahora, mirando fijamente a su superior desde arriba.

-Tú estabas aquí cuando aquello sucedió. Tú conoces al culpable -dijo.

No era una pregunta. Dumbledore sonrió con tristeza.

-Tú también lo conoces, Severus. Te marcó como su propiedad cuando tenías dieciocho años.

La forma en que Severus cerró los ojos al encajar aquella información le dijo a Dumbledore que no le estaba contando a su joven colega nada que éste no sospechara ya.

-El Señor Tenebroso otra vez -musitó.

_Cerca, Severus. Cada vez más cerca. Y cada paso que da para regresar es una milla que aleja de ti tus esperanzas de una vida normal al lado de la mujer que quieres. Lo sé. Lo siento. Pero has de confiar en el destino, ya que no puedes confiar en mí. Tiempo al tiempo, muchacho. Tiempo al tiempo._

-Actuando por medio de alguien con la ayuda de Lucius Malfoy -añadió Dumbledore- Tienes que aceptar la invitación que te hizo para pasar la Navidad en su casa; acudir a esas reuniones y tratar de averiguar qué se trae entre manos.

Severus cerró los ojos, en un gesto que pareció casi de dolor físico. Se lo temía. Había esperado poder pasar la Navidad con Maeve, huir juntos de aquella explosión de optimismo feliz que los incomodaba a los dos por igual aunque por diferentes motivos. Pero era demasiado pedir.

Era hora de retomar supapel en la farsa. Hora de reunirse con sus antiguos camaradas en una reunión informal disfrazada de banquete navideño. De soportar la falsa amabilidad de quienes -con excepción de Lucius- sólo le habían ninguneado y mirado por encima del hombro en los años siguientes a la caída del Señor. De comprobar cómo la proximidad del retorno del amo que lo había _sentado a su diestra_ volvería a hacer de él un amigo deseable, un aliado a considerar, una figura apetecible a cuya sombra medrar.

Y de hacerlo lejos de Maeve.

_Piensa que lo haces por ella,_ se dijo.

-La escuela no puede caer en sus manos, Severus -insistió Dumbledore- ¿Qué sería entonces de los hijos de muggles, de los mestizos? ¿Qué sería de Maeve, si yo soy eliminado? ¿No iría Lucius inmediatamente a por ella, una vez viera el camino libre?

Era habitual ver a Severus lucir miradas terribles capaces de intimidar a hombres hechos de probada valentía, pero Dumbledore podría jurar que jamás el profesor de Pociones había dado tanto miedo como cuando le respondió a aquella pregunta.

-Por encima de mi cadáver, Albus. Por encima de mi cadáver.

* * *

-¡Pero qué ven mis ojos! ¡A mis brazos, criatura! Llevabas_ siglos_ sin aparecer por aquí… ¿Es que te tienen secuestrada en ese castillo o qué?

Si por la mañana había sido la envidia de las alumnas camino de Hogsmeade a causa del pelllizquito y el guiño de ojos de Lockhart, ahora era la envidia de todos los chicos reunidos en Las Tres Escobas. Ser estrujado contra el generoso busto de Rosmerta Ryan era el sueño erótico de todo joven varón heterosexual que cursara estudios en Hogwarts.

-Te dejas ver poquísimo por aquí -la reprendió la tabernera cuando se cansó de abrazarla y decidió que podía permitirle respirar un rato. A la joven no se le pasó por alto la forma en que la miraba de arriba abajo con ojo crítico. En lo referente a valorar su constitución Rosmerta, segura de que Maeve estaba "flaca como un palo y plana como la tabla de planchar" porque comía poco y mal, podría hacer equipo con Poppy Pomfrey,- ¿Acaso te dan demasiado trabajo ahí arriba?

-No te preocupes. A partir de ahora me vas a ver con tanta frecuencia que creerás que vivo aquí -replicó Maeve sin ocultar su desesperación.

Ante la curiosidad de la mujer, Maeve le prometió que se lo contaría todo si encontraba para ella algo de comer y cerveza _de verdad_ en menos de cinco minutos. Rosmerta, que amaba un buen cotilleo tanto como los escotes escandalosos a lo Dolly Parton, se apresuró a despejar una mesa ocupada por una parejita de Quinto que llevaba un buen rato sin consumir nada que no fueran ellos mismos -_¡esto no es un hotel!_, les recriminó- y obligó a Maeve a acomodarse allí. Le sobraron dos minutos para cumplir su parte del trato. Maeve, en justa correspondencia, le explicó cuanto se podía contar del asunto de las vigilancias en Hogsmeade sin comprometer el buen nombre de Severus.

-Así que me tendrás por aquí casi todos los meses -concluyó, tomando un buen bocado del pastel de Rosmerta para quitarse el mal sabor de boca que todavía le causaba aquella encerrona de su _amigo_.

-No lo digas como si hablaras de cumplir un castigo, Maeve. Vas a tener que pasarme el calendario de todas las salidas programadas -dijo Rosmerta con picardía- No quiero que ese bombón aparezca por aquí y me pille con las raíces sin retocar.

Maeve bufó con todo su desprecio.

-Si _ese bombón_ aparece por aquí, estará demasiado ocupado admirando su reflejo en cualquier superficie lo bastante pulida como para fijarse en tus raíces o incluso en tu...

Los ojos de Maeve se desviaron contra su voluntad al amplio y exhuberante escote de Rosmerta. Era imposible no reparar en él, a menos que uno fuese Lockhart, y no reparara más que en uno mismo.

-..._presencia_ -concluyó diplomáticamente.

-Qué exagerada -le reprochó Rosmerta -Todas las chicas están que se les cae la baba con él. Dicen que es un caballero, que es encantador, que es el héroe de sus sueños... No puede ser tan malo, mujer.

Maeve se mordió la lengua para no responder a eso como le pedía el cuerpo, y dejó de mordérsela por miedo a envenenarse. Antes de la hora de la comida ya había tenido que enviar al castillo a tres alumnos de Tercero empachados de los dulces de Honeydukes, recoger los datos y facturas de dos comerciantes a los que la escuela tendría que abonarles los desperfectos causados en sus negocios y confiscar a los gemelos Weasley cinco lotes de materiales potencialmente peligrosos adquiridos en Zonko que intentaban pasar a la escuela de contrabando. Y todo ello sin ayuda, porque cada vez que surgía un imprevisto Lockhart no estaba en ningún lugar localizable. Por supuesto, cuando por fin lo encontró pasadas las dos de la tarde -dándole palique a cuatro arrobadas amas de casa cuarentonas de Hogsmeade, que no podían creerse que estuvieran hablando con el famosísimo, guapísimo, prestigiosísimo, _ísimo_ en general Gilderoy Lockhart- le soltó una encendida filípica que le aseguraría un lugar de honor en el infierno católico debido al volumen de blasfemias por frase. Y por supuesto, Lockhart, después de pasarse toda la bronca con aire de no saber dónde esconderse, recuperó su desenvoltura y adujo el enfado de Maeve a que estaba celosa y a que no sabía entender que él, en primer lugar_, se debía a su público_. Maeve, por no partirle la cara, lo había dejado plantado en mitad de Hogsmeade para irse a comer algo jurándole que si se atrevía a seguirla sería una estrella mediática _capada._

-No me hagas hablar -gruñó antes de tomarse un trago de cerveza.

-¡Hey, profesora!

-¿Qué hace usted comiendo sola? ¿No está con el profesor Lockhart?

Fred y George Weasley se habían plantado junto a la mesa, sonrientes y ruborizados como en ellos era costumbre cada vez que se dirigían a Maeve. Ella sospechó de inmediato que tenían otro lote de productos no autorizados escondido por alguna parte e intentaban colársela.

-¿No estaban ustedes con la señorita Johnson? –les preguntó a su vez.

-Está ahí, con Lee –repuso George, volviéndose para lanzar un burlón saludo a su compañera de equipo.

La muchacha, sentada junto a Jordan en una mesa cercana a la puerta, le respondió con un gesto obsceno de su dedo sin importarle que la profesora la estuviera mirando.

-Intentamos ponérselo fácil, pero no hay manera –añadió Fred con picardía- No conseguirá que Angelina salga con él ni aunque la hechice con un _imperius_.

-Nos ha salido inútil este Lee...

-No aprende ni a la de tres, hermano.

Maeve intercambió con Rosmerta una mirada llena de sorna y luego miró a los gemelos con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Se supone que _ustedes_ son sus maestros? –inquirió.

Rosmerta rió sin disimulo ante el color rojo encendido que se apoderó de la cara de los muchachos.

-Bueno;_ algo_ podemos enseñarle –replicó Fred, enrojeciendo un poco más aunque pareciera imposible.

-No somos unos completos ignorantes en el tema, ¿sabe? –aseguró George, metiéndose las manos nerviosamente en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-Podríamos decir que... se nos da bien.

-Bastante bien, de hecho.

Las caras de ambos chicos parecieron a punto de incendiarse cuando Maeve levantó todavía más su ceja y se echó a reír, incapaz de mantenerse seria ante lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿No era bastante temer por el mobiliario del colegio a cuenta de ustedes? ¿Ahora voy a tener que preocuparme porque también les rompan el corazón a sus compañeras?

Fred y George Weasley aún sonreían con una timidez y arrobo absolutamente impropios de ellos cuando a sugerencia de Maeve se marcharon para unirse a sus amigos en la mesa de la entrada.

-Estos dos son terroríficos –comentó Maeve, divertida, viéndolos marchar- A su madre deberían darle una medalla al mérito por no haberse muerto ya del disgusto. Creo que intentaban despistarme de alguna barbaridad que andan liando…

Rosmerta meneó la cabeza, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Los tienes locos, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Maeve la miró escandalizada.

-¡Pero…! ¿Qué dices? –protestó.

No se lo podía creer. Primero Severus y ahora Rosmerta… ¿Qué manía les había dado a todos con los Weasley?

-Mientras han estado aquí no me han echado el ojo al escote ni una sola vez y a ti, en cambio, te miraban como si fueran a derretirse –aseguró la tabernera.

Maeve hizo una mueca de incredulidad y disgusto.

-Me aprecian _como profesora _y les gusta mi asignatura, nada más. Eso que dices es...

-Natural como la vida misma, querida. Eres joven y bonita en medio de un claustro de momias. Lo raro es que no tengas a más niños babeando por ti. Deberías sentirte halagada. Son muy monos –observó, pícara- ... Y gemelos, además.

Maeve casi se atragantó con su cerveza al oírla.

-¡Estoy segura de que el simple hecho de decir eso que acabas de decir es delito en varios países! –le recriminó a la tabernera, disgustada- Así que fingiré no haberlo oído. Podrían ser tus hijos, Rosmerta. Qué vergüenza...

Rosmerta iba a contestar algo agudo y escandaloso cuando fueron interrumpidas por un terrible revuelo que se armó en el local. Un chico de Tercero había entrado gritando algo que Maeve no pudo entender en medio del barullo general y de repente la mitad de los clientes de Las Tres Escobas se precipitó con entusiasmo hacia la salida. Maeve frunció el ceño con preocupación y disgusto y se levantó de inmediato. Según su experiencia, aquella actitud significaba pelea.

_Era demasiado pedir un sábado sin trifulcas, _pensó exasperada.

El espectáculo golpeó sus ojos apenas salió de la posada. Llegó a tiempo de ver cómo el enorme puño de Jonathan Collins impactaba brutalmente contra el rostro de Damien Larroux, a quien tenían inmovilizado Khalid Mirza y Christopher Cushing, otros dos Gryffindor de Quinto. La fuerza del golpe envió al de Slytherin al suelo. Pero ante los horrorizados ojos de Maeve Collins no sólo no se dio por satisfecho sino que comenzó a descargar feroces patadas contra el estómago del enemigo caído mientras que Mirza hacía lo propio con sus riñones y Cushing se apartaba para dejarles todo el terreno libre a sus amigos. Mirza pareció cansarse enseguida, pero Collins estaba totalmente enloquecido, fuera de sí, sin poder ni querer parar

-¡Repítelo! –bramó el de Gryffindor vertiendo todo su odio en forma de patadas sobre el cuerpo del rival, sin reparar en donde impactaban sus botas, sin medir su fuerza, sin que la posibilidad de matar al otro pareciera capaz de detenerlo- ¡Vuelve a decir lo que le has dicho a Lara, hijo de puta! ¡Dímelo a mí si tienes huevos!

Por un momento la violencia animal de la situación paralizó a Maeve, cuya mirada incrédula no quería asumir el hecho de que nadie, _absolutamente nadie de entre todos los presentes_, estaba haciendo nada por detener aquella barbaridad. Ni siquiera Lara Vodianov, la causa probable de la pelea, que lloraba sujeta a una amiga de Ravenclaw. Ni siquiera Charles Fraser, que contemplaba la paliza de la que era víctima su compañero de casa sin mover un dedo y con una repulsiva y feroz sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en los labios. La indignación por la crueldad que vio en aquel rostro fue lo que logró por fin imponerse a la nausea y desbloqueó a Maeve, quien se abrió paso entre el círculo de espectadores a voces y codazos.

-¡Deténgase, Collins! ¡He dicho que se detenga! ¿Es que no me oye? ¡Basta, Collins! ¡BASTA!

Apartó de un empujón a Mirza, que le bloqueaba el paso y se abalanzó sin dudarlo contra el agresor para sujetarlo y apartarlo de Lerroux justo a tiempo de evitar una patada dirigida contra su cabeza. Pese a ser mucho más baja y delgada que el trastornado muchacho los brazos de Maeve se ciñeron como cuerdas de acero en torno a su cuerpo, implacables, sometiéndolo hasta que él tuvo que desistir de liberarse.

-¿SE HA VUELTO LOCO? –gritó Maeve a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, zarandeando al de Gryffindor hasta obligarle a mirarla a la cara- ¿Qué demonios se creía que estaba haciendo, Collins? ¿No ve que ha podido matarlo?

Collins no contestó, limitándose a mirar con odio al enemigo que yacía ovillado e inmóvil en el suelo y respirar agitadamente, sus puños todavía crispados por el deseo de seguir golpeando. Maeve retrocedió hasta Lerroux sin dar la espalda a Collins ni a Mirza, advirtiendo a este último con un severo gesto de la mano que se mantuviera lejos.

-¿Está bien, Lerroux? ¿Puede hablar? ¿Puede moverse?

El de Slytherin despegó de la nieve su rostro horriblemente ensangrentado y asintió con suavidad. Maeve lo ayudó a incorporarse hasta que pudo sostenerse de rodillas. Luego se irguió y dejó deslizarse su mirada de Lerroux a sus atacantes, y de estos a Vodianov, y de ésta a Fraser, y con cada segundo que pasaba sentía la ira y el asco acercarse más y más al punto de ebullición dentro de su estómago.

-Quiero una explicación y van a dármela. ¡AHORA!

-¡Que se la dé ese hijo de puta de Slytherin, profesora!

-¡MIRZA! –bramó Maeve.

-¡Es verdad! –le apoyó Cushing- ¡Él lo ha empezado todo! ¡Lleva todo el curso metiéndose con Lara, haciéndola llorar...!

-¡MENTIRA! –rugió Lerroux, escupiendo sangre.

-¿Vas a negarlo, payaso? –le retó Collins, echando fuego por los ojos- ¿No te basta con llamarla _sangresucia_ que ahora vas a acusarla también de mentirosa?

-¿Y desde cuando a un Gryffindor le ofende _la verdad_? –terció la voz arrogante y complacida de Charles Fraser

-¡SEÑOR FRASER, CÁLLESE!

-¿Qué es Vodianov sino una _sangresucia_? –continuó Fraser, dejando claro el poco respeto que le merecía la autoridad de su profesora- ¿Por qué no vamos a poder decirlo alto y claro, Collins?

Maeve tuvo que recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para evitar que el aludido embistiera otra vez, y fue sólo gracias a la providencial ayuda de los Weasley -Percy y los gemelos- que también Mirza y Cushing pudieron ser contenidos. Decenas de murmullos indignados empezaron a surgir de entre el público ante el comentario de Fraser.

-¡BASTA! ¡QUIETOS TODOS O LES JURO QUE VAN A LAMENTARLO! ¡NO QUIERO OIR UNA SOLA PALABRA MÁS! ¿ME OYEN?

Aunque la persona de Maeve proyectara autoridad y furia, por dentro estaba muerta de miedo. Lo que había empezado como una pelea por cuestiones personales podía desembocar fácilmente en batalla campal si continuaba aquella escalada de insultos entre miembros de casas enemigas. Y ella estaba sola frente a la responsabilidad de evitarlo, abandonada una vez más por un Lockhart que se hallaba oportunamente en paradero desconocido.

-¿Tienen razón, señor Lerroux? –Maeve se había acercado al caído después de dejar la contención de Collins en manos de otros dos chicos mayores de Gryffindor-¿Es cierto que ha peleado con Lara Vodianov? ¿Se ha pasado con ella? ¿La ha insultado?

Maeve pudo sentir a su espalda el sollozo convulso de Vodianov al oír aquello. Lerroux miró de reojo a la chica y luego escupió sangre otra vez, rabioso, obstinadamente callado, los ojos fijos en la nieve teñida de escarlata. Maeve cerró los ojos entristecida. ¿En qué momento las cosas se le habían ido tanto de las manos? ¿Por qué no había podido evitar que aquello terminara así?

-Cien puntos menos para Slytherin por culpa de ustedes dos, –anunció, coreada por un murmullo de sorpresa, señalando a Lerroux y a Fraser- por hostigar a una compañera con insultos racistas. En cuanto a ustedes... –se volvió hacia los Gryffindor y levantó la voz para imponerse al coro de protestas que había empezado a surgir de entre los congregados- Cincuenta puntos menos para Collins por macarra. Cincuenta puntos menos para Mirza y Cushing por ayudarle rastreramente en número de tres contra uno. Cincuenta puntos menos...

-¡NO ES JUSTO, LA CULPA HA SIDO DE ESOS HIJOS DE P...! –vociferó Collins, forcejeando contra los que le sujetaban

-¡CINCUENTA PUNTOS MENOS PARA COLLINS POR INTERRUMPIRME! ¡Y otros cincuenta menos para Vodianov por alentar y consentir que sus compañeros se peleen por ella! ¡Y diez puntos menos para cada uno de los que han estado mirando sin intervenir! –añadió, girándose para abarcar con su mirada colérica a toda la concurrencia- ¿Cómo han podido quedarse ahí y no hacer nada, no intentar separarles, no avisarme... ? ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Lo que fuera antes que estar cruzados de brazos... regodeándose en...! ¿Es que acaso les parece divertido ver cómo se da una paliza a alguien que no puede defenderse? ¿Ha merecido la pena el espectáculo? -rugió sarcástica antes de estallar- ¡Es vergonzoso lo que han hecho! ¿Me oyen? ¡VERGONZOSO!

Estaba temblando de cólera y su voz había enronquecido de tanto gritar. Sintió lágrimas de rabia quemarle los ojos. Su aliento levantaba pequeñas nubes de vaho al abandonar su boca en ráfagas aceleradas, confiriéndole un inquietante parecido con un dragón furioso. Lo cierto era que ya ninguno de los alumnos se atrevía a protestar y muy pocos a mirarla. La mayoría había clavado la vista en el suelo.

-Ustedes –dijo, señalando a los Gryffindor implicados- al castillo. AHORA. Fraser, quédese donde está hasta que yo le diga que puede moverse. Todos los demás, dispérsense de inmediato. Aquí ya no hay nada que ver.

El grupo se fue disolviendo en silencio. Maeve tomó de un brazo a Lara Vodianov cuando pasó por su lado, forzándola a mirarla.

-¿Era esto a lo que se refería cuando me dijo que _usted se encargaría_? -siseó- ¿Usar a sus amigos para que escarmentaran a Lerroux? ¿Se siente satisfecha?

Para su sorpresa, no vio la frialdad que esperaba en los clarísimos ojos de la muchacha. Descubrió en cambio auténtico horror, dolor profundo y genuino. La soltó como si quemara, asustada de lo confundida y furiosa que estaba con ella.

-Debió confiar en mí, señorita Vodianov –añadió en un susurro colérico.

Pronto sólo Maeve y unos cuantos Slytherin quedaron en mitad de la calle nevada, iluminados por la luz de una tarde que de pronto parecía gris y sucia.

-¿Será capaz de ponerse de pie y caminar? –le preguntó la mujer a Lerroux, tomándole con cuidado de un brazo – Vamos, apóyese en mí: tengo que llevarlo cuanto antes a la enfermería...

-Yo puedo acompañarle –se ofreció Fraser, sonriendo de forma extraña.

A Maeve no le pasó inadvertida la forma en que Lerroux se sobresaltó en sus brazos al oír aquello. Una luz roja empezó a palpitar en algún rincón del lado instintivo de su mente. Su cerebro revisó a toda prisa la secuencia de lo ocurrido, deteniéndose con especial malestar en el rostro cruel y satisfecho de Fraser mientras veía golpear a su compañero de casa. Sintió que algo extraño e importante se le estaba escapando. Y fue una sensación que la llenó de alarma.

-No será necesario, señor Fraser. Vaya con sus otros compañeros. Ya hablaremos más tarde usted y yo.

Ni Maeve ni su alumno de Sexto se dijeron una sola palabra más pero la agresividad de sus miradas habló a gritos por ambos. Fraser fue el primero en retirarse del duelo visual, escupiendo un desdeñoso "como usted diga, _profesora_" antes de alejarse. Maeve suspiró, hizo acopio de fuerzas e inició la subida al castillo cargando con Lerroux y con su propia y asfixiante sensación de impotencia, de pequeñez frente a las circunstancias, de inquietud. De derrota.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el hall principal de la escuela, dos magos que creían haber visto de todo en sus vidas se habían quedado paralizados, sorprendidos en su camino hacia las mazmorras por la frenética actividad de los relojes de arena que llevaban la cuenta de los puntos de las casas. Permanecieron quietos, sin hablar, casi sin pestañear hasta que cesó el baile de gemas.

Cuando la locura se detuvo era imposible determinar cuántos puntos habían sido deducidos en total.

Ambos hombres se miraron con perplejidad y ninguno necesitó aplicar sus poderes de Legeremancia sobre el otro para saber que estaban pensando lo mismo.

_Maeve._

Dumbledore fue el primero en romper el silencio, esbozando una sonrisa no demasiado afable y con los ojos menos chispeantes de lo que acostumbraba.

-Espero que esa brillante ocurrencia tuya de endosarle a Lockhart todo el año te esté compensando, muchacho -afirmó con ironía.

* * *

Era demasiado pedir que Lockhart reconociera su bochornosa actuación –o mejor dicho, _no actuación_- en el incidente de Hogsmeade y tuviera la prudencia de estarse callado a su regreso a Hogwarts un par de horas más tarde. Mientras le escuchaba pavonearse en la Sala de Personal sobre sus muchas cualidades para manejar conflictos entre adolescentes y lo muy rápido que él habría resuelto la situación _de haber tenido oportunidad_, Maeve recordó aquello que Severus solía decirle sobre su carácter; sobre cómo le recordaba a un mar de lava contenido por diques de hielo. E intentó con todas sus fuerzas pensar en la Antártida, en las cumbres del Himalaya, en glaciares islandeses... sólo para descubrir que ante la rabia que le provocaba aquel molesto idiota no había frío que valiera.

-Deberías haberme llamado y dejado el asunto en mis manos, encanto -dijo Lockhart pomposamente, y se puso una mano en el pecho con aire grandilocuente al asegurarle - Soy experto en...

-Eres experto en no estar nunca donde se te necesita y aparecer a balón pasado una vez está todo resuelto –le interrumpió Maeve, vomitando toneladas de veneno en cada sílaba mientras intentaba controlarse- ¿Me quieres explicar dónde demonios estabas metido cuando he tenido que detener yo sola un conato de linchamiento, jodido inútil?

-Ya estás sobreactuando otra vez, querida –protestó Lockhart como si estuviera ante una niña en pleno berrinche por un juguete y no en presencia de una colega poseída por una ira justificada de proporciones épicas- Llamar linchamiento a una _riña estudiantil sin importancia_... Tanto estrés te va a matar prematuramente. Me permito de nuevo sugerirte las técnicas chinas de...

Maeve intentó no escucharle porque sabía que si le escuchaba con atención acabaría matándole, y eso quedaría bastante feo e incongruente después del discurso anti-violencia que había dado delante de medio colegio. Lerroux estaba en la enfermería bajo los cuidados de Poppy con un pómulo hundido, tres costillas rotas y contusiones pulmonares que la enfermera no estaba segura de que no requiriesen el traslado a San Mungo. ¿Y aquel idiota se atrevía a llamarlo _riña estudiantil sin importancia_? Decididamente, tenía que poner el piloto automático y evadirse de los estúpidos comentarios de Lockhart si no quería acabar perdiendo los papeles. Estaba demasiado cansada para aguantar tonterías, demasiado furiosa, demasiado preocupada por la que se le venía encima. Los relojes de gemas del hall principal debían de estar temblando todavía a causa de la cantidad de puntos deducidos tras la reyerta, lo que le garantizaba una buena discusión al menos con Severus y Minerva, jefes de las casas más afectadas, y un considerable cabreo por parte de éstos puesto que no estaba dispuesta a retractarse de la sanción. Además, los seis implicados directos en el incidente iban a estar castigados hasta final de curso como que se llamaba Maeve Murphy, por mucho trabajo adicional que eso le supusiera. Y no podía olvidar que, sumado a todo eso y gracias al bastardo de Severus, le quedaban unos cuantos sábados de Hogsmeade que vigilar aguantando a aquel insoportable idiota que seguía hablando, y hablando, y hablando, haciendo a Maeve preguntarse si era posible sufrir un derrame cerebral sólo por escuchar tonterías.

-El problema, encanto, es que a esos chicos nadie les ha enseñado a resolver las cuestiones de honor como es propio entre magos -aseguró Lockhart atusándose el pelo y adoptando una pose solemne- Si estuvieran correctamente entrenados en las sutilezas de un duelo mágico, no les habría dado por dirimir sus diferencias como si fueran muggles de baja estofa. Yo podría enseñarles...

-¿A pegarse con el bolso? -sugirió Maeve venenosamente- ¿A atizarse con ramos de gardenias? ¿A competir por ver quién lleva más puntillas en la ropa interior?

Lockhart la observó desconcertado unos segundos mientras trataba de discernir si eso que acababa de oír era un insulto. Para consternación de Maeve decidió que no, como de costumbre.

-Tú y tu_ delicioso_ sentido del humor, querida -dijo, antes de volver a darle vueltas a su tema- Creo que, a la vista de estos desagradables incidentes, debería mostrar a los chicos cómo pelear con propiedad entre magos. Un duelo mágico es una tradición que no debería perderse, como me temo que está sucediendo desde que tenemos tantos chicos de familias muggles entre el alumnado... No me parece mal que se les permita estudiar aquí, ya que son magos y brujas después de todo, -se apresuró a aclarar- pero de ahí a adoptar sus burdas costumbres va un trecho, ¿no te parece, encanto?

_Me parece que alguien debería partirte esa bocaza y convertirte en la Sonrisa Más Desdentada de Cualquier Año según la revista Corazón de Bruja, maldito cretino. Me parece que necesitas con urgencia que alguien te ponga en tu sitio y demuestre el patético inútil que eres. Me parece..._

Maeve esbozó de pronto una muy amplia y muy falsa sonrisa, sus ojos brillando de maldad ante las posibilidades de lo que se le acababa de ocurrir. Tal vez ella no pudiera vapulear a un compañero por no estropear el ejemplo que quería darles a los chicos, pero sabía de _alguien_ que jamás se había manifestado contrario a esa clase de métodos expeditivos.

_Me parece que todavía le debo una a __cierta persona__ que más que ponerte en tu sitio te clavaría a él a martillazos._

-Me parece, Gilderoy, que esa es una brillantísima idea -aseguró, procurando darle a su voz un tono de admiración rayano en la reverencia.

Daba igual que Maeve fingiera fatal. Frente a una sonrisa de admiración Lockhart era territorio conquistado. Se podía hacer con él lo que se quisiera.

-¿Verdad que sí? No sé cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes. ¿Crees que el profesor Flitwick estaría dispuesto a actuar como mi _asistente_? -preguntó, más para sí mismo que para ella.

Maeve se esforzó por contener su regocijo. Flitwick, que había sido Campeón de Duelo en su juventud, estaba plenamente cualificado para vencer a Lockhart de una forma contundente, pero ella estaba pensando en algo menos caritativo. Estaba pensando en regodeo, en humillación, en sangre. Bueno, tal vez en sangre no; pero en todo lo demás...

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Snape? -sugirió, tan inocentemente que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente habría sospechado algo turbio en sus intenciones.

-¿_Sevvie_? No lo había pensado... No sé si es el adecuado. Ya sabes -añadió con suave desdén- los hechizos no son lo suyo. El pobrecillo es una rata de laboratorio, siempre con sus pociones y sus... cosas. No estoy seguro de que fuera a desenvolverse bien varita en mano.

La ceja derecha de Maeve actuó por voluntad propia, elevándose hasta parecer un signo de interrogación mientras su dueña pensaba en lo excepcionalmente bien que la _rata de laboratorio_ se desenvolvía varita en mano y las amplias posibilidades que tenía la varita de Lockhart de acabar alojada en el recto de su propietario si ella jugaba bien sus cartas.

-Pero se trata de desplegar y transmitir ante los chicos tus fabulosas habilidades, ¿no, Gilderoy? ¿Y no crees que frente a alguien tan mediocre y mal dotado como Snape tú _brillarías mucho más_?

Ponerle a Lockhart la posibilidad de brillar en frente de las narices era como agitar un trapo ante un toro bravo. Las posibilidades de que embistiera eran casi del cien por cien.

-Tal vez deba planteárselo -admitió el rubio, pensativo.

-Plantéaselo, Gilderoy. Sin dudarlo -le animó Maeve, rebajándose incluso a pestañear delante del imbécil como veía hacer a las alumnas, bajo la premisa de que si eso reforzaba su ego y le convencía entonces merecía la pena hacerlo- Es más, plantéaselo ahora mismo aprovechando que está reunido con Albus, porque seguro que el Director te apoya. Y plantéaselo _exactamente como me lo has planteado a mí_. Lo de la rata de laboratorio y todo eso.

-¿No le molestará?

-_Para nada._.. -aseguró Maeve, tan enfática que no podía ser natural y el otro debería haberse puesto en alerta- Es un tipo comprensivo, debajo de toda esa fachada de ogro. Seguro que entiende la necesidad de _transmitirles tus imprescindibles enseñanzas_ a los chicos. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no son los alumnos lo primero para todo maestro vocacional _como él_?

La sonrisa petulante y el chispear de ojos de Lockhart, imaginando ya a buen seguro la exhibición de su talento y gloria que el tema prometía, le dijeron a Maeve que había mordido el anzuelo. Se sintió tan malévolamente satisfecha por su triunfo que tenía que ser pecado; era una gran ventaja ser atea y poder disfrutarlo sin remordimientos.

-Voy inmediatamente a decírselo -anunció Lockhart dando una vigorosa palmada- ¡Oh, va a ser memorable… !

Y salió en busca de Severus sin molestarse en darle a Maeve las gracias por la sugerencia, convencido ya, seguramente, de que en realidad la idea había sido sólo suya.

-Eso espero, _encanto_ -musitó Maeve, sonriendo- Eso espero...

* * *

El Gran Salón nunca había respirado una atmósfera tan expectante y densa. Los rostros distinguibles en primera fila -casi todo chicas, casi todas maquilladas como para una cita, casi todas embobadas- se veían emocionados, llenos de curiosidad. Lockhart estaba disfrutando de toda aquella atención como un cerdo en un barrizal, pavoneándose por la tarima tendida para la demostración de duelo de un modo que habría hecho palidecer de envidia a una modelo de pasarela. Severus no le escuchaba. No le hacía falta hacerlo para saber que todo lo que estaba diciendo sobre el _Ancestral Arte del Duelo _y su propia maestría al respecto era una sarta de estupideces. En lugar de eso, inmóvil y silencioso en el rincón donde aguardaba su momento de entrar en escena, dejó vagar los ojos por la masa de alumnos apiñados en torno a la tarima y más allá, hasta el fondo del Gran Salón, donde algunos de sus compañeros estaban discretamente congregados para no perderse el espectáculo.

Sabía que habían intentado apostar sobre el resultado del duelo. Y que al descubrir su unanimidad respecto a quién saldría victorioso y quién pulverizado, la apuesta se había trasladado a cuál sería el hechizo con el que Severus mandaría a Lockhart al paredón de los perdedores. Lo sabía por Maeve, su informante del devenir de las apuestas en las dos semanas que llevaban circulando.

La descubrió cerca de la puerta, entre Filius Flitwick y Charity Burbage. Probablemente era la habitante de Hogwarts que más estaba disfrutando con todo aquello. No podía reprochárselo. Vengarse en un solo golpe de él por endosarle todos los fines de semana en Hogsmeade y de Lockhart por existir era como para hacer levitar de placer a cualquiera que supiera, como él mismo le había dicho, _apreciar la sutileza en el arte de la guerra._

Ya se lo haría pagar antes o después, se prometió mientras le sostenía la mirada a través del Gran Salón y trataba de no parecer demasiado divertido con el asunto. Intentó dotar a su expresión de toda la antipatía y desprecio que era capaz de mostrar y respondió con su más desdeñoso arqueo de ceja a la sonrisa burlona que ella le lanzó. Si era honesto consigo mismo, no podía negar que una parte de sí sentía un inconfesable y nada pequeño placer ante la idea de que Maeve lo estuviera mirando. La sensación lo ruborizaba un poco, haciéndolo sentirse rebajado al nivel de un estúpido adolescente crecido por los ánimos de su novia cuando ni él era lo uno ni ella lo otro. Y sin embargo decir que era una sensación desagradable sería mentir como un bellaco. Si no fuera por lo mucho que odiaba verse envuelto en aquella payasada, se sentiría feliz de estar haciéndola feliz.

_Apestas a cursilería barata, Severus. Me das pena_, se mofó su voz interior.

_CALLA._

-¿Profesor Snape?

La voz de Lockhart había sonado impaciente, como si llevara un rato llamándole y siendo ignorado. Cosa que probablemente era cierta. Pendiente de retarse con Maeve Severus había perdido por completo -si es que en algún momento lo había llegado a seguir- el hilo de las idioteces de su colega. Bufando desdeñosamente abandonó su sombrío puesto de observación y avanzó por la tarima dorada –_DORADA_- hasta estar a un par de metros de Lockhart, mirando con horror la recargada decoración a base de velitas flotantes. Claro que qué iba a esperarse de un idiota cuya idea de prepararse para una sesión de duelo consistía en dejarse los rulos el doble del tiempo habitual y vestirse como para una recepción en el Ministerio _-¿Color ciruela? ¿Es que este tipo no tiene el menor sentido del ridículo?_- con más adornos encima que la Reina María Antonieta en un baile de gala.

-...Dice que sabe _un poquito_ sobre el arte de batirse, y ha accedido desinteresadamente a ayudarme en...

Severus crispó los dedos en torno a su varita, que parecía arder en deseos de ser utilizada. Se preguntó si desde el Ministerio se avendrían a considerar _perdonable_ el uso de una _Imperdonable _con aquel patán. Deberían, puesto que librar al mundo de aquel cretino mononeuronal sería un acto de civismo y salud pública en toda regla.

-Pero no quiero que os preocupéis los más jóvenes: no os quedaréis sin profesor de Pociones después de esta demostración, ¡no temáis! –concluyó Lockhart con su más amplia sonrisa y su mejor guiño de "soy un conquistador de primera así como quien no quiere la cosa", levantando un suspiro colectivo entre el sector femenino de la audiencia.

Severus agradeció haber cenado poco porque de lo contrario ahora mismo estaría vomitando. Y pensar que podría estar haciendo algo útil, como revisar su almacén privado de ingredientes para determinar si el cuerno de bicornio y la piel de serpiente arbórea africana eran lo único que le habían sustraído. O corregir las horribles redacciones que le habían entregado el día anterior los de Sexto. O mirar al techo y contar telarañas. O cualquier cosa que no fuera soportar las memeces de aquel presuntuoso cretino...

-_Sevvie_ –sintió susurrar a Lockhart con impaciencia- Vamos...

Severus se dignó mirarle al fin y vio que le estaba haciendo señas presuntamente claras de algo que él no lograba figurarse. Arqueó una ceja con todo el inquisitivo desprecio del que era capaz.

-El saludo, venga –explicó Lockhart entre dientes, sin perder la fabulosa sonrisa con que agasajaba a las alumnas mayores que lo miraban sin parpadear.

Si se pudiera matar con los ojos en un sentido no figurado, Lockhart ya sería hombre muerto. Severus apretó los labios hasta hacerse daño e hizo una sobria inclinación de cabeza, sin poder creerse la absurda e historiada reverencia estilo Luis XIV con que le correspondió su oponente. A los renovados y desvergonzados suspiros femeninos que surgieron de entre el público se unió algún que otro bufido de joven varón desdeñoso y un sonido más lejano, no por sofocado y atenuado por la distancia menos inconfundible para Severus: la risa de Maeve. Una extraña y cálida ola de sentimiento inundó su pecho. Su experiencia le decía que si enfrentándose a otro tipo escuchaba risas, estas iban invariablemente por él. Su experiencia _de ella_, sin embargo, le decía exactamente lo contrario. Y nunca creyó que un detalle así de trivial y nimio pudiera provocar gratitud y placer tan devastadores.

-Como veis, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional –explicó la estrella a la concurrencia, haciendo nuevamente señas disimuladas a su colega para que éste lo imitara.

Severus no pudo contener una sonrisa llena de veneno mientras se preguntaba, viendo cómo Lockhart sujetaba y alzaba su varita, si pretendía batirse con él o estaba haciendo mediciones para retratarlo al óleo. Un enemigo de verdad ya lo habría reducido a cenizas humeantes sin la menor compasión por su más que obvia incompetencia. Casi se sintió tentado de ser clemente, ablandado por la tibieza de saberse observado y apoyado por Maeve. Valoró realmente la posibilidad de darle algo de margen a aquel idiota que ahora mismo estaba dando por hecho en voz alta que él no quería matarle, de permitirle lanzar al menos un par de hechizos antes de dejarle por el inútil que era, de retrasar un poco...

-Vamos, Sevvie: una... dos... tres...

¿Eso que acababa de hacer Lockhart había sido _guiñarle seductoramente el ojo_? ¿A él? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? ¿Y qué cuernos pretendía hacer el jodido idiota adoptando aquella postura, bailar "El lago de los cisnes"?

_¡Merlín, a la mierda el margen!_, decidió, exasperado.

Y todo el Gran Salón tembló bajo la rotundidad del _expelliarmus_ que brotó de sus labios.

* * *

**Algunas me habíais manifestado vuestras ganas de llegar a la escena del Club de Duelo: aquí la tenéis. Espero no haberos decepcionado.**

**Os sigo invitando a comentar tanto lo que os gusta como lo que no; por insistir, que no quede XD**

**Un beso a todos/as. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.**


	12. El chico que susurraba a las serpientes

**Capítulo XII: escuchando a las serpientes, sean cobras, víboras o profesores de Pociones, se pueden llegar a aprender y descubrir muchas cosas. El problema es cuando a estas últimas no las escuchas _realmente_, sino que filtras todo lo que dicen a través de tus ideas falsas sobre lo que sintieron o sienten por ti... Así no hay forma de avanzar hacia la verdad.**

CAPÍTULO XII: EL CHICO QUE SUSURRABA A LAS SERPIENTES

Normalmente Gilderoy Lockhart se demoraba a la salida de sus clases, siempre dispuesto a darse un baño de popularidad y admiración a cargo de las alumnas que invariablemente lo rodeaban para retener su atención con alguna pregunta más o menos absurda. Pero era increíble lo que una defenestración pública podía hacer a la hora de cambiar costumbres. Maeve, que pasaba junto al aula de DCAO en el momento en que el timbre señalaba el fin de la clase, se sorprendió de la velocidad con que Lockhart abandonó el aula para así esquivar las miradas heridas de sus enamoradas platónicas, incapaces de perdonar a su ídolo que se hubiera dejado humillar por el feo, desagradable, odioso, _horrible en general_ profesor de Pociones. Era improbable que esa insólito ataque de humildad fuera a durarle mucho a Lockhart, pero mientras les fuera posible disfrutarlo sus hastiados colegas lo harían a conciencia.

Y todos ellos sin excepción ardían de gratitud hacia Severus por el maravilloso regalo que les había hecho.

Aunque seguro que ninguno ardía de la misma manera que ella, se recordó Maeve, irónica, molesta una vez más con su propia incapacidad para imponerse al anhelo que Severus le despertaba y domar la forma devastadora en que ese hombre apelaba a su carnalidad desde el día en que posó por vez primera sus ojos en él siendo una cría. No era normal que lo presenciado en el Gran Salón la hubiera puesto tan absurdamente enferma de deseo que no hubiera podido apenas pegar ojo en toda la noche. Pero había percibido algo tan singular y único en Severus, en su majestuosidad oscura y su sobriedad, algo tan contenido y a la vez tan poderosamente masculino que se había sentido bombardeada en el mismo núcleo de su condición de mujer, sintiendo cómo cada minúsculo rincón de su cuerpo se incendiaba de necesidad de llenarse de él.

Dicho de una forma menos rebuscada: se había puesto tan cachonda viendo a Severus batirse con el imbécil que le ardían las mejillas de vergüenza sólo de pensarlo_. El día menos pensado empezarás a maullar por las esquinas como una gata en celo_, se recriminó con dureza mientras dejaba de mirar cómo Lockhart se batía en discreta retirada y retomaba su camino hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

Sus dedos aún ateridos por el frío del exterior –donde se había desatado una fuerte tormenta de nieve- rozaron la nota del Director al buscar refugio en el bolsillo de su abrigo. La había recibido durante la primera clase de la mañana vía búho y no había dejado de darle vueltas a lo que Dumbledore querría decir con ese enigmático "arrojar luz con tus conocimientos sobre un inquietante asunto". Aunque sospechaba que podía tener que ver con lo sucedido en el Club de Duelo después de que ella y los otros profesores salieran del Gran Salón. Ninguno había querido quedarse una vez puesto Lockhart en su sitio, conscientes de que aquel había sido el momento insuperable de la velada y de que si se quedaban a ver las prácticas duelísticas de los alumnos sólo estarían poniendo en peligro su integridad física. Sin embargo, la noticia de que Harry Potter había hablado en _pársel _a la serpiente surgida de la varita de Draco Malfoy ya era de conocimiento general antes de que amaneciera. Incluso ella, que había estado lejos del castillo durante la noche entregada a sus labores de proyeccionista de _películas educativas_ para los demiguises, se había enterado. El requerimiento de Dumbledore tenía que referirse a ese incidente. Todo en Hogwarts aquella mañana parecía referirse a aquél incidente.

-Sorbete de limón –le dijo a la gárgola, preguntándose cuándo le daría al Director por poner contraseñas normales que no lo hicieran sentir a uno abochornado al pronunciarlas.

La enorme puerta de roble adornada con la aldaba en forma de grifo se abrió sola cuando ella estuvo a menos de tres pasos. Maeve entró al despacho y lo primero en que repararó fue en el lamentable estado del pobre Fawkes, que a juzgar por el decaimiento y falta de plumas de que hacía gala debía de estar ya muy próximo a otra ignición y renacimiento. El fénix abrió para ella sus ojos cansados y emitió algo que recordaba vagamente a su hermoso canto pero se parecía más al sonido de un órgano de iglesia desafinado que además tuviera problemas en las salidas de aire. Lo segundo en que reparó fue en la oscura presencia de Severus, de pie junto a una estantería, serio y rígido como no le había visto en mucho tiempo, mirándola cruzado de brazos de una manera que habría hecho a cualquiera de los alumnos del colegio querer que se los tragara la tierra

Ella, sin embargo, sólo podía pensar en ser tragada _por él._

La idea, reforzada por la sorpresa y regocijo de verlo inesperadamente, se apoderó por un momento de sus mejillas, cubriéndolas de un rojo suave que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que pudiera pasar por un efecto del fuerte cambio de temperatura entre los helados pasillos y el caldeado despacho. Se quitó de inmediato la bufanda y el abrigo, esperando que el gesto la eximiera de tener que pronunciar el consabido -y comprometido- _¿parece que hace calor, no? _

-No sabía que hubiera reunión general -le dijo, sin querer reparar en ese algo extraño que había ahora en los ojos de él al mirarla y que siempre conseguía invadirla de la clase de inquietud que no debería sentir.

-Y no la hay. Albus sólo quiere hablar con nosotros dos -replicó él, su voz densa y fría como un témpano.

Maeve estaba a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que iba mal cuando la pregunta de él se le adelantó, portando la fuerza de un latigazo al golpear sus oídos.

-¿Dónde te metiste anoche?

Dio un respingo involuntario al oírle. No era la primera vez que escuchaba aquellas palabras saliendo de sus labios ni tampoco le era desconocido el tono en que habían sido dichas, por más que quisiera convencerse de que el parecido sólo existía dentro de su mente. Algo similar a la explosión de una flor de fuego con pétalos afilados giró enloquecido dentro de su pecho hasta hacerle difícil, casi imposible respirar. Era la misma pregunta –casi con idéntica urgencia, casi con el mismo matiz posesivo de preocupación y rabia y demanda- que él le había hecho casi once años atrás dentro de su almacén, en su primer encuentro después de su primera noche, tras más de veinticuatro horas sin verla, justo antes de atraparla entre su cuerpo y la estantería y besarla con tanta desesperación como si ella guardara en los rincones de su boca las respuestas que él anhelaba. Sobrecogida por un escalofrío que era a medias nostalgia y dolor, Maeve se forzó a cerrar los ojos y mirar hacia otro lado mientras terminaba de quitarse el abrigo, no queriendo ver en el rostro de Severus cómo él no tenía que fingir que aquello no le recordaba nada porque _realmente_ no le recordaba nada.

-Los demiguises –replicó- Hemos empezado por fin con la proyección de películas y no podemos dejarlo ahora, si queremos que para el período de celo...

-¿Y tenías que hacerlo _de noche_?

La excesiva contención en su manera de hablar era perfectamente reconocible para Maeve como reflejo de un hondo, intenso, corrosivo enojo. Se volvió hacia él, que la miraba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, impasible e inquisitivo. De haber podido ver sus manos, Maeve se habría dado cuenta de la furia con que se estaban crispando. Pero Severus sabía lo que se hacía al cruzarse de brazos.

-Sí, tenía que hacerlo de noche –resopló ella.

-No me parece en absoluto prudente que estés a esas horas a la intemperie lejos del castillo.

-Pues díselo a Minerva: es ella la que está empeñada en que proyecte _mis horribles películas_ en un horario en que no haya _peligro para los menores_. Por lo visto cree que ver a dos monos jodiendo puede darle ideas peligrosas a los chicos; como si los chicos necesitaran que les den ideas en ese aspecto... Además -añadió con sorna- ¿no fuiste tú el que dijo que los ataques sólo se habían producido dentro del castillo y que, por tanto, no se corría ningún peligro al aire libre?

Interpretó el brillo en los ojos de Severus como simple malestar de ver sus propias palabras usadas como argumento contra él. No podía imaginar qué él la había buscado la noche anterior tras el incidente de la serpiente ansioso por compartir su diversión por lo ocurrido con Lockhart, sediento de beberse sus risas, fantaseando con que ella hubiera encontrado el observarlo a él tan excitante como él ser observado por ella. No podía imaginar que al no encontrarla no se había sentido simplemente contrariado. No podía imaginar que las profundidades de su decepción hubieran llegado tan hasta el centro mismo de sus dolores e inseguridades, enfrentado al anticipo de lo que sucedería cuando ella -porque se marchara de Hogwarts, porque siguiera con su vida, porque conociera a otro- dejara de estar para él donde y cuando la necesitaba. No podía imaginar que se había odiado a sí mismo por seguir sintiéndola suya, que había querido odiarla por ello y no había sido capaz y eso le había vuelto loco de despecho.

No podía imaginarse todo eso porque él no le permitiría sospecharlo siquiera, así que se quedó una vez más con la versión incompleta e inexacta de los sentimientos que asomaban a esos ojos oscuros que la taladraban.

-Irías acompañada, al menos.

-Claro -replicó Maeve, pensando que era prácticamente cierto y que no tenía por qué especificar que Hagrid se había marchado a los quince minutos al sentir los ladridos de Fang y que ya no había vuelto, ocupado, según le había dicho durante el desayuno, en limpiar el desaguisado que algún zorro había armado en su gallinero. Esgrimió una sonrisa malévola para añadir- ¿Has pensado en adoptar un cachorrito, Severus? Tanto paternalismo reprimido va a acabar perjudicando tu salud.

Severus no tuvo opción a replicar porque la puerta que comunicaba el despacho con las habitaciones de Dumbledore se abrió justo en ese momento. El Director los miró con ojos divertidos, reparando de inmediato en la tensión que los rodeaba a ambos como un halo de electricidad estática.

-Qué bien que ya habéis llegado -les saludó- Pero por mí no os calléis, seguid con lo que estabais hablando.

-Ignoraba que a los molestos rebuznos que Maeve emite se los pudiera englobar bajo el término _hablar_ –respondió Severus con su mejor cara de asco.

-Creo que alguien se ha tomado su café demasiado amargo esta mañana -repuso Maeve burlona.

-Creo que alguien está mucho más guapa callada.

-Vete a la mierda, chico.

Dumbledore les observó mientras se sentaban uno al lado del otro frente a su escritorio, adoptando posturas casi simétricas con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas y los rostros vueltos hacia él aunque las miradas, en absoluto tan agresivas como sus palabras pudieran sugerir, se empeñaran en buscarse de reojo. Decididamente, pensó con regocijo, conocía pocos casos de sintonía más llamativos que el de esos dos muchachos. Era un milagro lo bien que lo ocultaban en publico.

Y una tragedia que algo así hubiera tenido que truncarse.

_Tiempo al tiempo, Albus._

-Supongo que los dos os imagináis por qué os he llamado -les dijo después de sentarse también- La escuela es un hervidero de rumores después de lo que sucedió ayer en el Club de Duelo y me es imposible determinar qué es verdad y qué exageración o directamente fantasía. Me gustaría saber tu versión, Severus: tú estabas delante de Harry cuando sucedió lo de la serpiente.

Severus carraspeó e inició un detallado -y ácido, sobre todo en lo referente a Potter- informe del suceso, aunque no llegó demasiado lejos en su relato de los hechos.

-¿Una _mulga_? -le interrumpió Maeve, escandalizada- ¿Draco Malfoy conjuró una _mulga _para lanzársela a otro chico?

-¿Perdona?

-¡Eso que estás describiendo es una _pseudechis australis_! ¡Una _mulga_! ¡Una serpiente rey australiana!

-¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? -escupió Severus- ¿Acaso tengo cara de herpetólogo?

-¡Es una de las serpientes venenosas más grandes y agresivas del mundo! ¡Produce una cantidad de veneno que quintuplica la cantidad estándar que puede ordeñarse de una víbora!

-¿Y...?

-¿Cómo que _y_? -bramó Maeve, levantando ambas manos en un gesto de incredulidad- ¡Nuestros alumnos no pueden ir por ahí conjurando serpientes que podrían matar por neurotoxicidad a un elefante en cuestión de minutos!

-¿Qué sugieres que saquen de sus varitas para atacar al enemigo? -repuso Severus con sorna- ¿_Colibríes_?

-¿Y por qué no les dais directamente un _kalashnikov _para que se tiroteen por los pasillos?

Dumbledore carraspeó para llamarlos a ambos al orden, pero sólo consiguió que la indignación de Maeve se volviera hacia su persona.

-¿Intento meter en la cabeza de unos alcornoques de Quinto que la violencia está mal pero resulta que las normas de la escuela les permiten tirarse serpientes venenosas de metro y medio como si nada?

-Los duelos mágicos funcionan así, Maeve -explicó Dumbledore con tranquilidad- Estoy seguro de que en tu casa, teniendo tres primos varones, estarías más que acostumbrada a...

-En mi casa los niños resolvíamos las discusiones echando pulsos, como personas civilizadas -afirmó Maeve- Si mi abuelo llega a pillar a alguno de mis primos sacando una bicha de esas de su varita lo cuelga por los...

-¿Te importaría mucho dejarme terminar, Maeve? -la interrumpió Severus, irritado- En diez minutos me toca doble hora con Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de Primero, y si tengo que aguantar a la chalada de Lovegood y a ese desastre de Marie Nylund con dolor de cabeza por tu culpa, no respondo de lo que pueda suceder.

-¡Como si necesitaras un dolor de cabeza para portarte como un...!

-Maeve... -le advirtió Dumbledore.

Ella apretó la mandíbula y volvió a cruzarse de brazos pero obedeció y se mantuvo en silencio mientras Severus terminaba de relatar el incidente.

-Así que tú no crees que Harry intentara lanzarle la serpiente a Justin Finch-Flechtley -concluyó Dumbledore.

-¿Bromeas? El día que al memo de Potter se le ocurra algo la décima parte de retorcido que eso, yo me meto a monja -replicó el profesor de Pociones con acidez.

Dumbledore le lanzó una mirada reprobadora ante la que él se limitó a encogerse de hombros. El Director suspiró resignado.

-Y en tu opinión, sí que habló en _pársel._

-Desde luego, sonaba como _pársel _y la serpiente al oírle desistió de lo que quiera que fuese a hacer. Si fue por obedecer a una orden suya o simple casualidad ya no podría asegurarlo. He oído hablar _pársel_ y sé reconocerlo, pero de ahí no paso.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se volvieron de inmediato hacia Maeve, calculadores y penetrantes.

-¿Tú podrías determinarlo?

Para _sorpresa_ de Severus, Maeve no contestó con el "¿Estás loco?" que él esperaba sino que ladeó la cabeza con evidente interés en su expresión.

-¿Si Harry habla _pársel_?

-Parece claro que habla _pársel_; me interesa determinar de qué tipo de _pársel_ se trata -puntualizó Dumbledore.

-¿_Tipos de pársel_? -inquirió Severus sin intentar ocultar su perplejidad.

-¿Acaso piensas que todas las serpientes hablan igual? -replicó Maeve, como si fuese evidente que no era así y absurdo creer lo contrario- Hay cerca de tres mil especies distintas y un hablante de _pársel_ suele reflejar las características fonéticas del género al que está acostumbrado a dirigirse. Ishimwe Umuoza, por ejemplo, podía comunicarse con cualquier serpiente pero su _pársel_ estaba plagado de las _eses serradas_ de las mambas negras con los quiebros característicos de...

-¿El brujo de Karisoke habla _pársel_?

Era extraño ver a Severus sorprendido y más extraño aún verle manifestarlo abiertamente. Resultaban más que evidentes, pensó Dumbledore, las razones que habían hecho a Severus caer en su día preso del encanto de Maeve. Para un chico ya de vuelta de todo como era él a los veintiún años, conocer a alguien que aún pudiera sorprenderle debía de haber sido devastador.

-Todos los brujos _ba__twa_ hablan _pársel_, Severus. Concretamente, el dialecto de las _elapidae, _lo cual, por ejemplo, le hacía a Ishimwe un poco difícil entenderse con las constrictoras, cuya fonética es bastante más tosca en cuanto a _eses_ y sin embargo mucho más rica en _efes _y ...

-Frena un poco, Maeve -la cortó Severus, pinzándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos en aquel gesto tan suyo de exasperación- ¿Tú cómo sabes todo eso si no hablas _párse_l?

-Porque me lo enseñó mi abuelo.

-¿Tu abuelo hablaba _pársel_? -gritó Severus

-¡Por supuesto que no! -Maeve lo miró como si estuviera loco por sugerir semejante cosa- Pero no hace falta hablar un idioma para poder escucharlo. Si uno se toma el tiempo y la molestia precisos, puede llegar a comprender por encima a una serpiente, aunque no pueda responderle si carece del don, por supuesto. Y mi abuelo se pasó cerca de treinta años estudiando a las serpientes. Fueron la gran pasión de su juventud e iba camino de convertirse en el mayor herpetólogo de la historia mágica, y de la no mágica también, hasta que según la abuela le ocurrió algo que le quitó para siempre las ganas de tratar con serpientes. No sé el qué, él nunca hablaba de eso...

En su asombro Severus apenas acertaba a parpadear.

-Y tú entiendes el _pársel _-le dijo a ella, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-_Por encima_ -insistió- Es decir, si escucho a un crótalo de California probablemente no me entere de una mierda de lo que dice, pero podría distinguirlo con los ojos cerrados de una pitón, o incluso de una cobra. Y de aproximar sus medidas, si me concentro lo bastante.

-Suficiente para determinar si Harry, como sospecho, habla el pársel de alguien habituado a entenderse con una serpiente de gran tamaño -intervino Dumbledore.

Severus no prestó atención a las implicaciones de lo que estaba sugiriendo el director. Miraba a Maeve como si nunca la hubiera visto antes, pensando en el peculiar grupo familiar que le había transmitido sus genes y en cuyo seno se había criado. Prestigiosos investigadores en distintos campos de la ciencia mágica, Oclumantes sin pretenderlo, defensores a ultranza de los muggles, poseedores de su propia banshee, capaces de plantar batalla frente a diez Mortífagos aun privados de sus varitas, con suficiente espíritu de clan como para que sus primos renunciaran a Hogwarts y prefirieran educarse en casa antes que poner un pie en una institución donde no había lugar para _la joya de la familia_... Y ahora resultaba que también _estudiantes de pársel_, algo que Severus estaba seguro de no haber oído de ninguna otra gente. Cuando se torturaba pensando en los hijos que no tendría con Maeve nunca pensaba en si serían magos o squibs ni en si eso le importaría una mierda; de lo que estaba seguro -más cada día que pasaba, más con cada nueva cosa que sabía- era de que siendo sangre de la sangre de ella habrían sido unos seres humanos excepcionales.

-Los Murphy sois una gente muy rara -gruñó.

Maeve arqueó una ceja y le respondió burlona.

-Habló el vástago de los Prince, más conocidos como "tenemos más nariz que escrúpulos".

Dumbledore no pudo contener una carcajada, sabiendo que Maeve acababa de citar textualmente a su abuelo. Declan Murphy había sido compañero de curso y no precisamente amigo de Drusilla Prince, una tía abuela de Severus. Su antipatía por aquella familia se había convertido en verdadero desprecio al saberse que Aloyssius Prince, el hermano de su vieja enemiga del colegio, había desheredado y retirado la palabra a su hija Eileen por prometerse a un muggle. _¿Qué clase de escoria le vuelve la espalda a su propia sangre, Albus? , _le había dicho un indignado Declan mientras compartían un whisky en su biblioteca de Ballingarry_. Ni siquiera merece ser llamado animal: ningún animal decente hace semejante cosa. Claro que qué se puede esperar de esos repugnantes y estirados mastuerzos... _No dejaba de ser irónico que ahora él tuviera allí a los nietos de ambos patriarcas, picándose amablemente mentando a sus respectivas familias, amigos -más que amigos, en realidad- a pesar del mucho dolor que atesoraba su pasado común. Y probablemente Declan no habría tenido nada que objetar. _La Naturaleza, Albus,_ solía decir, _tiene una sorprendente manera de enderezar en minutos lo que los hombres empleamos siglos en torcer._

-Me gustaría que hablaras con Harry, Maeve; que evaluaras con tranquilidad las características de su pársel -dijo el Director, abortando lo que se perfilaba como otro ágil intercambio de agudezas en el que no tenía tiempo para deleitarse- Y que lo tranquilizaras un poco, también. Estoy seguro de que entre ayer y hoy ha oído cosas acerca de su don que lo han asustado.

-Haré lo que pueda, pero está claro que el margen de actuación contra los prejuicios que circulan por Hogwarts es tirando a estrecho -replicó Maeve.

Ambos magos supieron que hablaba desde la amargura que aún le producía el incidente de Hogsmeade. Ninguno consideró prudente decir nada al respecto. Los intentos de Dumbledore por hacerle reconsiderar su decisión de sancionar a todos los implicados incluido Lerroux habían sido más infructuosos que darse de cabezazos contra la pared. Y Severus ya estaba cansado de tener la misma discusión con ella, de no poder meter en su dura mollera que tanto el padre de Lerroux como el de Fraser -éste último sobre todo- tenían demasiados contactos entre los Mortífagos como para que le conviniera irritarlos castigando a sus hijos por algo que, además, había sido culpa de los Gryffindors.

Ninguno iba a tratar de razonar con ella. Conocían a la mujer demasiado bien como para pensar que podían hacerle cambiar de opinión una vez se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja.

-No quiero reteneros más -dijo Dumbledore, invitándoles con un gesto a levantarse- Sé que ambos tenéis clase ahora. Infórmame cuando tengas tiempo para evaluar a Harry, Maeve. En cuanto a ti, Severus, considera lo que hemos hablado antes.

-¿Lo que habéis hablado antes? -le susurró Maeve mientras iban hacia la puerta.

-No quieres saberlo -replicó él.

Maeve puso los ojos en blanco.

-O sea, que se trata de Lucius Malfoy -aventuró.

Severus no quiso contestar. Todavía tenía que digerir la idea de pasar lejos de Maeve la Navidad que esperaba compartir con ella. Su segunda Navidad bajo el mismo techo, y la primera que pasarían realmente juntos; no como la del año anterior, en la que toda la inmensidad de Hogwarts se les había hecho poco espacio para esquivarse el uno al otro. Para una vez en su vida que esas fechas prometían ser algo más que un auténtico asco y tenía que venir el Puto Sacrosanto Bien Mayor a joderlo todo...

-Nunca me dijiste que entendieras pársel_ por encima_ -dijo mientras sostenía la puerta para que ella saliera.

Maeve se encogió de hombros y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa burlona que a Severus, sin embargo, se le antojó triste.

-No estuvimos juntos suficiente tiempo como para que llegaras a saberlo todo de mí.

El silencio de plomo y hielo que cayó entre ellos podría haber durado horas o décimas de segundo, ninguno de los dos registrando más que lo que contenían los ojos del otro al cruzar una mirada que fue comprensión y un poco de remordimiento y tal vez, bailando en medio de aquel fuego cruzado de tristeza y lástima, algo parecido al anhelo que ambos se dijeron que estaban malinterpretando.

No fueron conscientes de haberse quedado congelados junto a la puerta hasta que Filius Flitwick irrumpió entre ellos y en el despacho, pálido, gritando que acababan de encontrar otras dos víctimas petrificadas.

* * *

-Adelante, señor Potter.

Harry nunca había estado en unas instalaciones veterinarias y lo primero que vino a su mente fue que todo -desde los olores a la falta absoluta de silencio- era radicalmente distinto de la enfermería de la señora Pomfrey, que ya había visitado unas cuantas veces. Las criaturas que se podían ver dentro de las grandes y espaciosas pero nada impolutas jaulas estaban haciendo un ruido de mil demonios y mostraban tanta vitalidad que el chico no pudo menos que preguntarse de qué estarían enfermas exactamente. Distinguió a Maeve en el fondo de la clínica sentada cerca de la percha en la que se posaba su halcón y ella le hizo señas de que se acercara. Mientras lo hacía, Harry sintió un escalofrío al reconocer, dentro de una de las jaulas, el cuerpo rígido y envuelto en mantas de la Señora Norris.

-¿Está bien? -fue lo primero que le preguntó a la profesora cuando estuvo cerca de ella, señalando hacia la gata.

Maeve asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Está estable, al menos. Confío en que su organismo pueda aguantar los meses que quedan hasta que maduren las mandrágoras.

Harry tragó saliva, visiblemente consternado ante la implícita posibilidad de que el organismo de la gata pudiera _no aguantar. _Maeve se fustigó para sus adentros, recordándose que sólo era un niño y que no había necesidad de ser_ tan_ sincera.

-Yo no le hice eso -dijo Harry, apenas en un susurro- Ni a ninguno de los otros.

-Lo sé señor Potter.

-Alguna gente cree que sí -insistió el chico, aliviado por la respuesta de Maeve pero todavía apesadumbrado.

-Alguna gente todavía cree que la tierra es plana -bromeó Maeve- Venga, siéntese aquí.

Harry ocupó una de las sillas que había junto a una grande, limpia y pulida mesa de examen de metal. Reparó en varios cubículos de cristal que había expuestos a lo largo de otra superficie cercana, y en que todos contenían serpientes de distinto tamaño.

-¿Le ha explicado el Director para qué quería que viniera a verme?

Harry negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva otra vez. Maeve suspiró mirando al techo. Habría sido mucho pedir que Dumbledore fuera claro y facilitara las cosas por una vez en su vida. _Maldito viejo cabrón _pensó.

-Verá, señor Potter: usted puede hablar con las serpientes y eso es algo bastante inusual, como seguro que ya le habrán dicho. Inusual, no malo -puntualizó con rapidez al ver la expresión sombría que se apoderó del rostro de Harry- E inusual sólo en esta parte del mundo mágico mientras que en otras, allá donde las personas viven en mayor comunión con la naturaleza, es de lo más corriente.

El chico la observó con interés. Probablemente, se dijo Maeve, ninguna de las muchas cosas que había oído sobre su capacidad de hablar _pársel_ a lo largo de la última semana se aproximaba a lo que ella acababa de decir. Distinguió el brillo de la curiosidad y el alivio tras el del cristal de las gafas del chico. Si uno obviaba la miopía que había heredado del padre casi era posible creer que estaba siendo escrutado por los penetrantes y hermosos ojos de Lily Potter. Maeve sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su columna dorsal. No era la primera vez que se preguntaba cómo Severus podía soportarlo; cómo sería para ella tener que ver los ojos de Severus en el hijo que hubiera tenido con otra mujer.

-Ya sé que se dice que todos los hechiceros oscuros de la historia han hablado _pársel _y de ahí se ha sacado una conclusión absurda -continuó tras aclararse la voz- Donde yo he vivido, en África, muchos brujos dominan el _pársel _y a ninguno se le ha ocurrido todavía dominar el mundo o hacer daño a los muggles. Demonizar un don porque gente que lo tenía hizo cosas cuestionables es injusto. Le aseguro que no hay nada de malo en hablar con las serpientes. ¿Sabe algo de serpientes? -preguntó- ¿Le gustan, señor Potter?

-No especialmente. Pero tampoco me asustan. Algunas son bonitas -reconoció el chico.

-Sí que lo son. Hay una cosa peculiar acerca de las serpientes, al igual que sucede con los búhos y con los gatos: todas ellas son criaturas mágicas, incluso las que no son _exactamente_ mágicas como un ashwinder o un runespoor. Es por eso que tengo en el animalario muchos ejemplares que podrían verse en cualquier zoológico de Londres. Por supuesto -le aclaró- las especies peligrosas son ordeñadas con regularidad para sacarles el veneno, así que no tiene nada que temer.

-¿Va a _sacarlas_ de ahí? -preguntó Harry con recelo.

Maeve sonrió, comprensiva. Una cosa era no asustarse de serpientes contenidas tras seguras paredes de cristal y otra tenerlas pululando por allí.

-De una en una -dijo, esperando que eso le tranquilizara- Antes de empezar, señor Potter, dígame algo en _pársel_. Lo que sea, lo primero que se le ocurra.

Harry la miró con absoluto desconcierto y tras unos largos segundos estrechó los ojos con gesto de concentración. Un par de veces abrió la boca como para ir a decir -o más bien silbar- algo, pero desistió. Su gesto delató su frustración.

-No me sale -dijo con disgusto.

-Bien; era exactamente lo que esperaba -replicó Maeve, y su tono satisfecho intrigó al chico- Igual que el magnetismo de un imán sólo se revela cerca del hierro, el _pársel _sólo se manifiesta frente a una serpiente. ¿A que eso tampoco se lo habían dicho? -añadió, guiñándole el ojo.

La sonrisa que había empezado a esbozar Harry se borró cuando vio cómo Maeve sacaba la primera serpiente de una de las cajas de cristal. Medía unos setenta centímetros y era de color cobrizo, con manchas negruzcas en forma de zigzag. Se dejó manipular con facilidad por las expertas manos enguantadas de Maeve, que la sostuvo en alto para que Harry la viera. Saighead chirrió con nerviosismo y disgusto, pero no se movió del sitio, haciendo gala de su disciplina.

-Este es Vitto, un aspid napolitano. Por lo general es muy tranquilo, y tiene bastante sentido del humor para ser una serpiente. Le diré lo que vamos a hacer. Yo voy a poner a Vitto sobre esta mesa y usted hablará con él.

-¿Y qué le digo? -gimió el chico con horror.

-Lo que se le ocurra. Yo sólo quiero ver y escuchar. ¿Listo?

Harry la miró sin demasiada convicción pero asintió: no se podía negar que era valiente. Maeve se acercó hasta la mesa y soltó a Vitto, que de inmediato se enroscó sobre sí mismo y emitió una serie de amenazadores silbidos. La respuesta de Harry fue tan inmediata y ágil como torpes habían sido sus titubeos anteriores: no había duda de que su don era auténtico. Maeve prestó todo su entrenado oído a los sonidos que salían de labios de Harry mientras observaba las reacciones de la serpiente, que también parecía escucharle con atención aunque a veces, a juzgar por las expresiones de frustración del chico, no terminara de obedecerle.

-Parece que no me entendiera bien, le he dicho que vaya justo hacia el lado contrario -se lamentó Harry, chasqueando la lengua.

_Abundancia de eses serradas y quiebros bruscos_, anotó Maeve para sus adentros. La familia de las víboras se expresaba más con la efe-zeta y sus sibilancias eran largas y lentas, siendo como eran serpientes bastante taciturnas. Harry se expresaba como alguien acostumbrado a hablar con un ofidio de gran riqueza léxica y fonética... aunque la intensidad y el volumen eran decididamente desconcertantes. Pasados unos minutos en los que confirmó su primera impresión, Maeve guardó a Vitto y sacó la segunda de las serpientes seleccionadas.

Esta vez Harry dio un indisimulado respingo. La cobra india de anteojos se había alzado amenazadoramente en cuanto Maeve la posó en la mesa, desplegando agresiva su capucha.

-No se preocupe, señor Potter, Savitri es muy espectacular pero ladra más que muerde. Además, -le recordó- está ordeñada. Y no le morderá porque usted puede controlarla. Y aunque no pudiera yo lo evitaría: confíe en mí.

Savitri siseó ante eso y Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Usted le cae bien, creo -afirmó- La ha llamado "el mono parlante que me da ratones" y dice que es agradable.

Maeve miró a la cobra con una ceja arqueada.

-Qué ricura -masculló y luego preguntó, dirigiéndose a Harry- ¿La entiende mejor que a Vitto?

-Creo que sí...

Con los ojos fijos en los de Savitri, Harry comenzó a sisear de aquella forma extraña y desasosegante, y Maeve vio confirmada del todo su teoría. Las características del discurso de Harry y las del de la cobra diferían en muy poco, sólo en detalles superficiales como el volumen empleado por el chico, que seguía pareciéndole llamativamente alto.

-¿Se queja Savitri de que grita usted mucho? -le preguntó, mientras veía cómo la cobra erguida se balanceaba de un lado a otro absorta en lo que Harry le decía.

Los ojos del chico manifestaron tal sorpresa que Maeve supo que había dado en el clavo. Sonrió y agarró a Savitri con cuidado por la cabeza y la cola para devolverla a su jaula, entre furiosos silbidos y contorsiones del animal.

-No hace falta que me traduzca lo que está diciendo ahora, señor Potter -bromeó.

Harry rompió a reír. Maeve se alegró de verlo al fin tan relajado. Uno no tenía más que escuchar los rumores que circulaban por Hogwarts -y de los que era imposible evadirse, ya que estaban por todas partes incluso en medio de las vacaciones de Navidad, con tres cuartas partes de los alumnos fuera del colegio- para intuir el tormento que estaba pasando el pobre muchacho. Los prejuicios dentro de un grupo de niños podían llegar a ser tan crueles, tan dañinos...

Probaron otras dos serpientes más, una inofensiva culebra de agua llamada Claudette y la temible Dalton, un crótalo diamantino de Texas que mostró un comportamiento hacia el pársel de Harry muy similar al de Vitto. _Más afin con el lenguaje de los elápidos que con el de los vipéridos,_ remarcó Maeve para sí.

-Ésta es la última prueba -anunció, sacando con esfuerzo, ya que pesaba cerca de cuarenta kilos, una hermosa pitón india de color amarillo y ocre- No se asuste por el tamaño: Kaa es, probablemente, la más pacífica de todas nuestras serpientes.

-¿Kaa? ¿Como en "El libro de la Selva" ? -inquirió Harry con ojos brillantes.

-¿Lo conoce? -se sorprendió Maeve, que se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo injustificado de su sorpresa. Acostumbrada a pensar en Harry como _el hijo de James y Lily_, olvidaba a menudo que se había criado entre muggles.

-Mi primo Dudley la estaba viendo una vez, en el vídeo de casa y… bueno... Vi un poco. Desde la puerta –añadió con cierta tristeza- Era graciosa con eso de los ojos... ya sabe... -dijo, haciendo la forma de una espiral con su dedo índice.

_Había visto un poco desde la puerta_. Maeve sintió que la ahogaba su propia bilis. Sabía por Hagrid en qué condiciones había vivido y aún vivía Harry en casa de sus tíos. Era intolerable que alguien abusara así de la indefensión de un chico y era más horrible aún que tuvieran que permitirlo por razones de seguridad.

-Bueno. Me temo que _esta_ Kaa no hace nada gracioso con los ojos -bromeó, no queriendo arriesgarse a tocar el tema de los Dursley y acabar diciendo alguna barbaridad- De hecho, no hace nada de nada: es la cosa más vaga que he visto en mi vida.

Como para darle la razón, Kaa trepó lentamente por su brazo hasta acomodarse aldededor de sus hombros como un chal, buscando la comodidad y el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la mujer. Cerró sus ojos inmediatamente con intención de seguir con su siesta, siseando de tanto en tanto en respuesta a lo que le decía el muchacho.

-Me cuesta entenderla, pero creo que quiere que me calle y la deje dormir -aventuró Harry.

-¿Le cuesta entenderla?

-Sí. Mucho de lo que oigo suena a _fffff-ffffff-fffff_, como una persona que hablara con la boca llena de galletas o algo así... -explicó- Eso sí, habla altísimo. Es casi como si gritara en comparación con las otras. Y no parece que le moleste que yo hable alto.

Maeve acarició pensativa la cabeza de Kaa. Todos, absolutamente todos los datos que estaba recogiendo parecían confirmar la sospecha de Dumbledore. Y tenía el incómodo presentimiento de que eso no era bueno.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señor Potter -le dijo un rato después, cuando le despidió- Ya sé que está de vacaciones y que tiene más cosas que hacer que pasarse la tarde con una profesora viendo serpientes.

-Gracias a usted. Por contarme lo que me ha contado y... bueno... ya sabe... por creer que no fui yo el que petrificó a Justin y a Colin y...

Sus ojos se desviaron de nuevo hacia la gata de Argus Filch, inmóvil como una figura policromada debajo de sus mantas. Incluso Maeve pudo advertir el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho.

-Gracias -susurró una última vez.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, ordenadas y redactadas sus observaciones, Maeve devolvió las serpientes a sus respectivos cubículos del pabellón reptiliario, recogió todos los apuntes y libros que había llevado consigo, se guardó en el bolsillo del abrigo un pequeño bulto envuelto en gasa de algodón y salió hacia el castillo. Hacía una tarde hermosa, aunque muy fría. Parecía que las tormentas habían decidido darle una tregua navideña a Hogwarts y los chicos la estaban aprovechando bien, saliendo al exterior para apurar los pálidos rayos de sol invernal, practicar con sus escobas o hacer batallas de bolas de nieve. Era agradable ver a la gente contenta y las tensiones de los últimos meses disipadas, aunque sólo fuera por unos días. Soltó a Saighead para que ejercitara sus alas y el halcón se internó alto y lejos en el cielo de la tarde, planeando sobre el lago y el bosque con su certera y sobrecogedora elegancia. Volviendo de seguir el vuelo del halcón los ojos de Maeve encontraron a Damien Lerroux sentado en un banco, leyendo con atención lo que parecía una carta. Probablemente de su padre, en viaje de negocios por Oriente Medio durante las Navidades, motivo éste de que el chico se hubiera quedado a pasar las vacaciones en la escuela.

Aunque...

Maeve no reparó en el detalle hasta estar dentro del colegio: la carta que Lerroux había leído y luego doblado y guardado con cuidado en su bolsillo no estaba escrita en pergamino. Qué extraño. ¿Aristide Lerroux, aristócrata purasangre cuyas raíces familiares se remontaban a Alejandro Magno, escribiendo _en papel como los muggles_?

Todo lo que rodeaba a aquel muchacho y a su historia de violencia y rencor con el grupo de Lara Vodianov la tenía cada vez más desconcertada. Sentía deseos de volver a preguntar a Severus al respecto, pero no quería terminar discutiendo -otra vez- con él. Sus negativas a darle información y sus advertencias de que se mantuviera al margen de los asuntos de Slytherin siempre conseguían sacarla de sus casillas. Al principio, cuando las tomaba por absurdo corporativismo de él para con su casa, se había sentido desautorizada e insultada. Ahora que comprendía la verdadera naturaleza protectora de la actitud de Severus -que obrando así sólo quería mantenerla lejos del interés de Malfoy y de todos los otros ex-Mortífagos que tenían a sus hijos en Slytherin- era igual o peor; ella nunca había sido persona que llevara bien el ser protegida contra su voluntad.

Suspiró, indecisa. Quería resolver el problema de Lerroux pero sabía que sacar el tema les llevaría a pelear otra vez. Y pelearse en serio con Severus era lo último que deseaba hacer.

-Adelante -dijo la voz de Severus a través de la gruesa puerta de su despacho después de que Maeve llamara con los nudillos. Le distinguió enseguida sentado en su escritorio, sosteniendo la pluma de masacrar exámenes y concentrado en la víctima actual de su agresividad correctiva con el pelo tapándole la cara- Haz el favor de no dejar_ lo que quiera que traigas_ tirado de cualquier manera encima de mi escritorio: a algunos nos gusta el orden.

-Es increíble -se maravilló Maeve con cierto sarcasmo mientras dejaba sus bártulos y abrigo tirados de cualquier manera _encima de una silla_- No te has molestado en mirar quien entra y aún así sabes a ciencia cierta que soy yo y que _traigo cosas._ ¿Te ha brotado un ojo interior como a Trelawney?

Aquello hizo a Severus levantar la mirada por fin y clavarla mordazmente en la recién llegada.

-Tú _siempre_ traes cosas. No conozco a nadie que tenga los brazos tan ocupados como tú. Cuando no son libros son cacharros de tu zoológico y cuando no ese horrible sapo de Longbottom que siempre está en cualquier parte menos donde debe. Además ¿quién más iba a tener la estúpida idea de acercarse a mi despacho en medio de las vacaciones?

-Podría haber sido Draco Malfoy viniendo a hacerte _un poco más_ la pelota -aventuró Maeve con ironía, dejándose caer en otra silla.

Severus hizo un gesto displicente con la mano izquierda.

-Se te distingue perfectamente de cualquiera con los ojos cerrados. Tu olor es inconfundible.

Maeve se puso pálida al oír eso. Y luego roja, muy roja. Y se obligó a no esconder los ojos para no parecer cobarde aunque sabía que de ese modo permitiría a Severus leer en ellos. Y sorprendentemente, por un instante, le pareció que ella no era la única desconcertada por lo que Severus acababa de decir. Pero no podía ser, se dijo, que los dos estuvieran turbados por lo mismo: Severus parecía confuso sólo por verla confusa a ella, no porque...

No era posible que él se hubiera referido sin querer a...

_Por supuesto que no, idiota, _se dijo, y se recordó con crueldad que habían vivido dos historias diferentes. Que en el mejor de los casos él recordaría su breve aventura sexual como un simple y nada memorable alivio de sus necesidades físicas, sin ninguna sensación digna de retenerse en la piel, sin ningún recuerdo digno de ser archivado en la memoria. Sin embargo el rojo rabioso que teñía el rostro de Maeve estaba encontrando un pálido pero evidente reflejo en el rosa suave y fugaz que quería avivar las mejillas de él y ninguno parecía capaz de romper el silencio.

Hasta que él esgrimió aquella temible mueca burlona que le arqueaba ligeramente el labio superior y Maeve, creyendo entender a qué se había referido, volvió a respirar y trató de convencerse de que su suspiro era de alivio y no de decepción. Logró sonreir desenfadadamente, adoptando con bastante fidelidad el tono y cadencia de la voz de él mientras recitaba:

-No espero que llegues a entender la belleza de una jaula rebosando restos orgánicos y marcas territoriales por los cuatro costados, con sus efluvios mareantes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que pueden arrojarte esas condenadas criaturas y se desliza a través de las ropas humanas, aturdiendo la mente, saturando los sentidos...

-Lo primero que deberías hacer antes de intentar parodiar mi discurso de bienvenida a los de Primero -la interrumpió Severus con recobrado aplomo y sorna, enarcando una ceja- es corregir ese espantoso acento que tienes. Yo _hablo _inglés, no lo maltrato.

Fueron impresionantes los reflejos con que Severus atrapó el proyectil que Maeve, riendo, arrojó contra su cabeza.

-¡Eh, todavía estás ágil! -dijo ella con exagerada sorpresa, como si se dirigiera a un anciano de ochenta años y no a un hombre que estaba a punto de cumplir los treinta y tres.

Severus le regaló otra mueca de desdén y observó con aire crítico el pequeño bulto que sostenía en su mano. Parecía haber algo blando y tremendamente ligero bajo la tela de algodón y la forma en que Maeve sonreía era, a su juicio, digna de toda desconfianza.

-Ábrelo, hombre -le animó ella- Es tu regalo adelantado de Navidad. El bueno te lo daré después de la cena de...

Algo en la expresión de Severus la hizo callar. El hombre se quedó congelado a mitad del gesto de desenvolver el bulto y apretó los labios sin disimular su disgusto. El cabrón de Dumbledore, por supuesto, no podía tener el detalle de decírselo a Maeve. No. Tenía que dejarle a él el _placer_ de transmitir las buenas noticias.

-Me marcho esta noche a Wiltshire. Volveré el día de Año Nuevo -dijo lacónicamente, sin mirarla.

-Oh.

-Trabajo. Supongo que entiendes...

-No tienes que explicarme nada.

-Iba a decírtelo -mintió él con aplomo.

-Seguro. Da igual. Sólo son unas estúpidas e irritantes fiestas puestas arbitrariamente en el calendario -repuso ella mirándose las manos- Era mentira... Lo del otro regalo, quiero decir. No suelo hacer regalos por Navidad, ¿sabes? No son unas fechas que me resulten alegres con todo eso de la gente querida que me falta y... Bueno, soy atea. ¿Qué sentido tiene hacer regalos para celebrar un cumpleaños en el que no crees y que no te importa? -dijo, con una desenvoltura forzada que le puso a Severus un pequeño nudo en la garganta- Eso que te he dado es sólo una broma, no...

Severus desenrolló la tela sin atreverse a mirar a Maeve, herido por la decepción que vibraba en su voz y maldiciéndose por volver a estar abandonándola, aunque fuera por unos días y en un grado ínfimo, a instancias de la maldita Causa. Aun así tuvo que contener la risa al descubrir lo que había bajo la tela. Cogió el pellejo de serpiente por un extremo y lo desplegó. Cerca de metro y medio de un ingrediente para pociones carísimo y difícil de conseguir. No estaba nada mal.

- Sé que te quedaste sin existencias de piel de serpiente arbórea africana después del robo en tu almacén y esta mañana cuando preparaba las serpientes para Harry descubrí que Kunta Kinte, la mamba verde, había mudado. ¿No te parece una casualidad estupenda? -preguntó, divertida por la cara de él y, aunque su voz todavía sonara triste, feliz de poder cambiar de tema.

-Y yo pensando que los milagros navideños no existen -se mofó Severus antes de preguntar en el mismo tono- ¿Qué tal la _audición_ de Potter?

-Reveladora. Y_ redundante_. No sé por qué Albus se toma la molestia de comprobar lo que sospecha cuando sabe que_ siempre_ está en lo cierto -resopló Maeve- Harry habla el pársel de alguien acostumbrado a tratar con una serpiente grande. Muy grande. Del calibre de una constrictora pero no una constrictora. Un elápido, seguramente, y uno cercano a las cobras. Me inclino por un _Ophiophagus hannah_ modificado de alguna forma para tener el diámetro monstruoso de una anaconda...

-¿Todo eso tiene que decirme algo?

-No. En realidad sólo te utilizo para ensayar el resumen que voy a hacerle al viejo dentro de un rato -Maeve suspiró y miró su reloj de pulsera, con gesto contrariado- Me temo que debo irme ya. Albus quería verme a la hora del té y todavía tengo que ducharme y...

-Maeve, escúchame un momento.

Severus se había levantado y ahora estaba cerca de ella, demasiado cerca para la tranquilidad de ambos. Maeve se detuvo en medio de la tarea de recoger lo que había dejado tirado en la silla, sorprendida por la caricia de terciopelo que era la voz de él cuando sonaba así, seria, genuinamente amable, honestamente preocupada sin el aura de agresividad del que solía revestirse a modo de defensa.

Un sonido que conocía pero casi había olvidado.

-Siento tener que irme. Aunque sólo sean unas estúpidas e irritantes fiestas...

Dejó la frase en suspenso, dando por hecho que no necesitaba decir lo que preferiría. Maeve se encogió de hombros con aire indiferente pero sintió que le flojeaban las piernas cuando se volvió a él cargada con sus cosas y vio sus ojos. Quiso gritarle que no tenía derecho a mirarla así -como la miraba cuando _parecía_ que la quería- ni a decir las cosas que decía a veces; que dejara de jugar de esa forma con sus obstinados reductos de esperanza porque el hecho de que lo hiciera desde la inconsciencia y sin ánimo de dañarla no hacía el dolor menos cruel.

Pero no dijo nada de eso, por supuesto. A una no debía importarle cómo la mirase un amigo del que no esperaba ni anhelaba más que su amistad. Tendría que estar ya muy por encima de ello.

-Es trabajo, tú lo has dicho -replicó con tanto aplomo como pudo reunir- No me importa.

La sonrisa amablemente burlona de Severus le recordó que fingía fatal.

-Estaré de vuelta en unos días. No hagas ninguna tontería, ¿vale?

El corazón de Maeve se detuvo un momento lo bastante largo como para empezar a marearse y después arrancó de nuevo a una velocidad que no podía ser sana: Severus había posado una mano sobre su hombro y ella, sencillamente, creía haber retrocedido de golpe once años en el tiempo. Y al igual que hacía once años, quería morirse y no tenía voz con que replicarle.

-Deja en paz a Lerroux, deja en paz a Fraser -añadió él- Sé que los dos se quedarán en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones y quiero que me prometas que te mantendrás alejada de ellos. Ya es suficiente con esa tontería del castigo. No trates de mediar, no trates de investigar, no te metas en algo que puede venirte grande mientras no sepamos...

-¿No exageras un poco, chico?

La mandíbula tensa de Severus podía expresar más que mil palabras cuidadosamente seleccionadas, y ahora hablaba extensamente y a gritos de la preocupación de él, de su inquietud, de su enfado por no ser capaz de meter en la dura cabeza de ella la importancia de saber mantenerse al margen. Maeve se sintió mal por no poder tranquilizarle y ser honesta al mismo tiempo. Y también mareada por su cercanía. Zarandeada por sus deseos inviables como un muñeco de trapo en manos de un niño. Quemada a través de varias capas de ropa por el contacto de la mano de él sobre su hombro. Perforada por la mirada exigente e intensa de él sin saber, sin imaginar siquiera que el único pensamiento que avivaba el fuego tras esos ojos preocupados era el de su propia cercanía. Que aun cuando sólo debería estar preocupado por la seguridad de Maeve durante su ausencia, Severus no podía ignorar la forma en que su proximidad y su olor -dulce, cálido, cítrico, limpio, embriagador, realmente inconfundible por mucho que hubiera querido disfrazar de broma su desliz de antes- amenazaban con forzarle a hacer una tontería.

-Ten cuidado -insistió.

-Lo intentaré, ¿vale?

Era todo lo que Maeve podía prometerle. Y salir de allí casi corriendo, lo único que pudo hacer para no acabar cediendo al devastador deseo de abrazarle hasta perderse en él.

-Nos vemos en unos días, Severus.

* * *

**Espero que el capítulo no se os haya hecho pesado con tanta serpiente. De vez en cuando, me apetece recordar que Maeve es zoóloga y eso implica llenar los párrafos de nombres rarunos, **_**sorry**_**. Al menos he intentado compensarlo con un poco de tensión sexual no resuelta, que es algo que siempre anima.**

**NOTAS:**

**-Todo lo referente a las variaciones dialectales del pársel, a que fuera del Primer Mundo lo hablan muchos brujos y demás, es cien por cien aportación mía. Ustedes disculpen mi atrevimiento.**

**-A grandes rasgos, los elápidos son la familia de serpientes que agrupa a las cobras y las mambas africanas, mientras que los vipéridos incluyen a las vívoras y los aspides.**

**-Por si alguien se lo pregunta, la bicha imaginaria que describe Maeve tras su recogida de datos (aunque ella no lo sabe) sí es Nagini. Yo me la imagino así de fea.**

**-Supongo que todos sabéis que Kaa, la serpiente, es uno de los protagonistas de "El libro de la selva", tanto en el libro como en la versión animada de Disney. **_**Kunta Kinte**_**, por si no os suena, era el protagonista de la mítica serie "Raices" (un esclavo bantú en los Estados Confederados de la Guerra de Secesión).**

**-Me he tomado la libertad de ponerle nombre al abuelo y la tía abuela maternos de Severus. Si he violado algún canon, ustedes disculpen de nuevo.**


	13. Fragmentos de una Navidad extraña

**Capítulo XIII: Cuando los actos de dos personas separadas por la distancia manifiestan cierta clase de simetría, cuando la una piensa en la otra de formas que podrían superponerse, cuando incluso sus fantasías parecen sintonizar en la misma frecuencia… ¿Podríamos decir que forman un todo aunque ellos crean que no? La respuesta (o no) en las lineas que siguen.**

CAPÍTULO XIII: FRAGMENTOS DE UNA NAVIDAD EXTRAÑA

**Sólo un momento más…**

_Sólo cinco minutos más, y prometo…_

Navidad, nueve de la mañana. Hora de levantarse y participar del ritual aun sin tener las menores ganas de ello. Para eso había dejado hechas todas las tareas del zoológico por la noche. Hagrid ya la estaría esperando en el Gran Salón para darle un horrible aunque enternecedor regalo y todos se mostrarían más o menos contentos y más tarde, en la comida, Dumbledore se pondría pesado con los villancicos y acabaría convirtiendo los postres en una espantosa cacofonía. Con suerte entre eso, las idioteces de Lockhart y la visita que pensaba hacer a Poppy en la enfermería, le quedaría poco tiempo para pensar en la ausencia de Severus.

Pero si mantenía los ojos cerrados Severus estaba allí, con ella. Tal y como le había soñado en todos aquellos años de mañanas de Navidad amanecidas a solas. Ningún amante le había durado más de seis meses y ninguno había compartido con ella esas fechas que sin ser consciente le había consagrado a él. Ninguna compañía era mejor que recordarle. Sólo imaginar que estaba –estar, simplemente _estar_- junto a Severus ya era mejor que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera podido hacer con cualquier otro.

_Sólo cinco minutos más…_

En su imaginación Severus se veía absolutamente adorable, como siempre que acababan de hacer el amor, con la somnolencia apoderándose de su voz y de sus ojos y dotando cada uno de sus gestos de una peculiar, perezosa dulzura.

_-¿Qué haces? _

_-Olerte._

Maldecía cada dos por tres a Severus por haber pronunciado aquellas palabras en su despacho unos días antes. De entre todas las estupideces que le podía haber dicho para tomarle el pelo tenía que haber escogido esa, precisamente esa…

_Nunca había imaginado que algo como eso –Severus oliéndola, rozándola con su nariz por todo el cuerpo, inhalándola, respirando los distintos matices de su esencia como si fuera lo más placentero que hubiera hecho en su vida- pudiera excitarla y conmoverla así. A Severus le gustaba olerle el pelo cuando estaba recién lavado, olerle el cuello cuando venía a él después de estar al aire libre, oler el velo de sudor que adornaba su piel tras la intensidad de los jadeos y los abrazos, olerse en su boca después de haber estado en ella. Le gustaba olfatearla hasta aprenderse todos sus olores de memoria y había en ese gesto un algo casi dulce y a la vez profundamente instintivo y animal que la hacía incendiarse de anhelo por él aunque acabara de tenerlo dentro sólo un minuto antes._

_-Yo no huelo a nada, chico –protestó, sin molestarse en que realmente pareciera que estaba protestando._

_-__Crees__ que no hueles a nada porque estás habituada a tu propio olor y saturada de olores mucho más fuertes a causa de tus bichos, pero te equivocas- susurró Severus mientras la punta de su nariz le acariciaba el lóbulo de la oreja enviando una tormenta eléctrica a su bajo vientre, todavía hipersensible tras las atenciones de hacía un rato._

A veces, cuando la obsesionaba el temor de estar obsesionada con Severus, trataba de convencerse de que en realidad tal beso, tal caricia, tal postura, los recordaba de cualquier otro de los hombres que había tenido. Pero en eso no había autoengaño posible. Eso –olfatearla como si fuera una delicia- sólo lo había hecho él.

_Levántate, chica. Te espera esa magnífica realidad en la que Severus no está contigo bajo las sábanas quejándose del lío en que __tus__ vueltas las han convertido como si él no hubiera contribuido a desordenarlas…_

Pero sólo eran cinco minutos más, se dijo. ¿Qué mal hacía, en realidad? ¿No era la Navidad un tiempo para el recuerdo y todo eso?

_Pero tú no estás recordando. El Severus que ves no es el que fue tu amante. Le ves tal y como es ahora. Estás fantaseando otra maldita vez, Maeve._

Por alguna razón –posiblemente por agotamiento- cada vez luchaba menos contra sus fantasías. Y eso estaba mal. Muy mal.

_-Ahora es cuando me dices que huelo a cuadra y yo tengo que matarte –bromeó, tratando de esconderle su incipiente excitación porque a veces la asustaba un poco que él la supiera tan expuesta, tan entregada, tan irremediablemente suya._

_-¿Quieres saber a qué me hueles? – la nariz de Severus describió la curva que unía su axila con su seno, recreándose con cada partícula de olor a ella que emanaba de esos centímetros de piel- Hueles a espacios abiertos y a esa sangre de banshee que te corre por las venas y un poco al té como te gusta tomarlo, con un toque de corteza de naranja. Hueles dulce aunque sabes salada. Hueles a limpio incluso embadurnada de tierra hasta las orejas. Hueles a calor. Hueles a lo que me gusta que huela una mujer, sin contaminar, sin disfraces, sin artificios. Y a veces, como ahora, también hueles un poco a mí._

_Maeve había descubierto que existía algo todavía mejor que hacer el amor con Severus y era eso que él estaba haciendo ahora: hacerle el amor con la voz y envolverla en un abrazo de insospechada ternura y respirar en el hueco donde su garganta se unía a la clavícula como si quisiera saturar su olfato de ella. Como si quisiera llenarse de ella._

_-Y siento que podría reconocerte en una habitación llena de gente con los ojos cerrados porque tu olor, Maeve, es inconfundible_

Maeve abrió los ojos, clavó la mirada en el dosel de su cama, y contó las hojas de acanto del brocado hasta sentir que su respiración empezaba a serenarse.

_Maldito seas, Severus_.

De entre todas las palabras…

_Cinco minutos más. Sólo cinco minutos más._

* * *

**Representación navideña (Hogwarts).**

_-_¿Les importa si me siento un momento con ustedes? –les preguntó a los gemelos Weasley durante los postres, huyendo de la interpretación de _White Christmas_ que estaba siendo perpetrada en la mesa de profesores bajo dirección de Dumbledore en esos momentos.

Bathsheba y Aurora estaban pasando la Navidad con sus respectivos esposos, Séptima visitando a sus hermanas y sobrinos en la Isla de Wight y Charity en un _viaje cultural_ por Francia que Maeve sabía que en realidad era una escapada romántica con su Louis. Lockhart, amablemente, trataba de compensar la pérdida de voces femeninas con unos potentes y engolados agudos que daban vergüenza ajena y dolor de oídos.

-¡Claro que no! -exclamó George, haciéndole sitio en el banco a su lado a costa de empotrar a Angelina Johnson contra Lee Jordan.

-Siéntese todos los momentos que quiera. Como si le apetece mudarse a la mesa de Gryffindor de forma permanente. Por nuestra parte ningún problema –declaró Fred con vehemencia.

Maeve arqueó las cejas sorprendida al tiempo que Johnson ponía los ojos en blanco. Los gemelos Weasley no eran ni de lejos sus mejores alumnos pero nadie podía discutirles el título de los más entusiastas. A veces se preguntaba si Severus no tendría un poco de razón cuando decía...

_Deja de pensar bobadas, chica._

-Sólo será un momento -les dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de George y frente a Fred. Bajó la voz y les indicó que se acercaran, cosa que hicieron encantados y, como de costumbre, ruborizándose. Ginny Weasley estaba sentada unos cuantos sitios más allá, junto a Percy, y Maeve no quería que ninguno de los dos les oyeran- Quiero hablarles de su hermana.

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué pasa con Ginny? –preguntaron al unísono.

-Pasa que la tengo que sacar cada dos por tres del zoológico –les dijo- No es la primera vez que la pillo escondida allí y a veces en horas de clase, escribiendo en su diario y con cara de haber llorado. Su amiga...

-La Lovegood –le interrumpió George- No le haga ni caso, le falta un tornillo.

-O una docena- apuntó su hermano.

Maeve se cruzó de brazos y su mirada convenció a los gemelos de que harían bien en guardarse para sí sus apreciaciones sobre otros alumnos.

-Su amiga –repitió- viene a veces a buscarla y habla conmigo...

-¿Y no le da dolor de cabeza? -saltó George sin poder contenerse

-¡Señor Weasley!

-Lo siento, se me ha escapado...

-La señorita Lovegood me dice que por lo visto su hermana está consternada por lo de los ataques y ustedes no están siendo de mucha ayuda con eso de las bromas y... –continuó.

-¿Cómo que no? –se ofendió Fred- No hacemos más que intentar animarla. .

-¿Y no se dan cuenta de que no la animan en absoluto? ¿Esconderse para darle sustos y andar diciendo chorradas de que si Harry Potter es el Heredero de Slytherin y esto y lo otro? ¿Ésa es su idea de animar a alguien?

-Son bromas inocentes, profesora –se defendió George- Harry se ríe y eso le relaja. Pensamos que si Ginny se ríe un poco...

-¿Ustedes ven que se ría? Porque yo no. Yo la veo siempre a punto de llorar y escondiéndose para que no la tomen el pelo. Si sigo pillándola saltándose clases voy a tener que decírselo a la profesora McGonagall. Y si sigo pillándoles a ustedes bromeando tendré que escribir a su madre –les advirtió con un disgusto que vio reflejado en los rostros de ellos. Parecía que meter por medio a Molly Weasley era un extremo que todos preferían evitar- ¿Sería mucho pedir que la dejaran tranquila y fuesen... ya saben... considerados con ella? La pobre no está para _sutilezas humorísticas_ como las suyas. Puedo confiar en ustedes, ¿verdad?

Maeve sintió que una mano se posaba con gentileza en su hombro. La joven se volvió para encontrarse frente al rostro sonriente de Albus Dumbledore.

-Profesora Murphy: creo que el uso de las palabras "puedo confiar" asociado a estos dos caballeros debería estar prohibido por atentar contra la lógica -dijo afablemente, guiñándole un ojo a los gemelos- ¿Les importa si les robo a su maestra? La necesitamos con urgencia en la mesa de personal.

-¿Con urgencia? -se extrañó Maeve,

Dumbledore no contestó de inmediato. Lo que sí hizo fue tomarla de una mano y de la cintura para ponerse a bailar con ella mientras su nada desdeñable voz de tenor volvía a atacar la canción de Irving Berlin.

_I'm dreaming of a white christmas_

_just like the ones I used to know_

_where the treetops glisten_

_and__ children listen_

_to hear sleigh bells in the snow_

_-_¿Ésta era la urgencia? ¿Necesitabas que te hiciera los coros? -le dijo Maeve con sarcasmo, dejándose llevar.

-Necesito que alguien distraiga a Gilderoy antes de que siga coqueteando con Minerva y a la pobre le de algo. Y quién mejor que tú, su colega favorita, su compañera inseparable de guardias en Hogsmeade, su pequeño trébol de Irlanda, para... ¡Ouch!

Maeve sonrió, satisfecha de ver a Dumbledore tropezar tras su pisotón.

-Tengo bastante con las tomaduras de pelo _del otro_, gracias. ¿A qué viene esto del bailecito? ¿No te das cuenta de que nos está mirando todo el mundo?

Dumbledore tarareó parte del estribillo y al llegar delante de la mesa de profesores les hizo girar a ambos varias veces, con innegable energía y destreza y expresión maliciosa.

-¿Cómo no me voy a dar cuenta, si es justo lo que pretendo? -replicó.

Maeve lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¿No es bastante con lo que ya dicen por ahí de nosotros? -se burló- ¿Necesitas alimentar más los rumores por alguna cuestión estratégica que se me escapa?

-Mientras hablen de nosotros, muchacha -dijo en voz baja, y a Maeve no se le pasó por alto que la mirada del Director voló hasta la mesa de Slytherin al decir aquello, y en concreto hacia el rostro lleno de sorna y desprecio de Charles Fraser- no hablarán de otras cosas, como de lo melancólica que parece estos días la enérgica profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y lo mucho que intenta no mirar hacia determinada silla vacía. Los chicos tienen mucho tiempo libre para elucubrar en vacaciones, Maeve. Sabes tan bien como yo que habría sido menos descabellado insinuar que eres mi hija secreta que sugerir que estamos liados, pero dado que la calumnia ya está servida... Prefiero alimentar un rumor fácilmente desmentible antes que uno que sería realmente dañino por no andar desencaminado. ¿Soy o no soy un caballero? -bromeó cuando llegaron a su mesa.

Antes de separarse le guiñó un ojo y no se privó de besarle la mano en un gesto paternal que sin embargo, a la vista de la risilla sardónica de Fraser y los cuchicheos que éste empezó a compartir con sus compañeros de mesa, había sido correctamente malinterpretado por quien le convenía a Dumbledore que lo malinterpretase. Por mucho que le irritara la omnisciencia del viejo, Maeve tenía que quitarse el sombrero ante semejante talento maquinador.

Y hablando de sombreros... ¿Eso que llevaba Lockhart era una especie de gorro de Santa Claus con brocados y... más brocados?

-Apuesto a que hay un montón de curiosidades que desconoces acerca del muérdago... -oyó que le estaba diciendo a Pomona.

Viendo la cara furibunda de su colega de Herbología, Maeve se dijo que llegaba justo a tiempo de evitar una muerte violenta.

* * *

**Representación navideña (Wiltshire).**

-No te importa si me vengo un momento aquí contigo, ¿verdad?

Todas y cada una de las fibras de Severus gritaron que sí le importaba, pero exteriormente se limitó a sonreír con su consabida mueca de altivez y desgana. El hombre se apoyó cerca de él en la baranda de la terraza de piedra que se asomaba al jardín nevado de los Malfoy y dio una larga calada a su pipa de marfil. Severus no ocultó el disgusto en su expresión. El tipo seguía utilizando el mismo tabaco de olor dulzón y haciendo gala de idéntico sentido de la oportunidad. Era demasiado hermoso haber encontrado un remanso de soledad y silencio en medio de aquella asamblea bélica disfrazada de asfixiante evento social como para que fueran a respetárselo.

-Claro que no, Silas -le saludó con acidez- Ya sabes _lo mucho_ que me gusta que me den conversación.

El hombre esgrimió aquella sonrisa arrogante que Severus recordaba tan bien. En los diez años que llevaba sin verle, Silas Fraser no había cambiado ni un ápice. Seguía siendo el mismo individuo grueso de rostro abotargado y aspecto de viejo prematuro a causa de sus problemas cardiacos agravados por un alcoholismo galopante. Estaba emparentado en grado próximo con los Prince por parte de la familia materna, algo más que evidente en la característica nariz de ave rapaz que en su caso se veía tatuada de venillas violáceas. Viendo a Charles, el único hijo que había tenido con una bruja francesa de sangre pura treinta años menor que él, era inevitable pensar que o bien había salido a su madre o bien al jardinero. Severus se inclinaba por la segunda opción. Aun en el caso de que Emmanuelle Cherbourgh no hubiera sido una golfa redomada desde su más tierna adolescencia, la convivencia con el monstruoso patán que era Silas Fraser la habría acabado empujando irremediablemente por ese camino.

-Quería hablarte de mi chico, Snape -le dijo Fraser entre volutas de humo azulado.

-Esto sí que es una novedad -replicó Severus con ironía- Llevo seis años como tutor de Charles y en todo este tiempo no te has dignado dirigirte a mí para hablar de él.

-Charles nunca me ha dado motivos hasta ahora, ¿cierto?

Silas Fraser no esgrimía la sonrisa untuosa y aduladora que en el pasado, cuando era uno de los favoritos del Lord, Severus había visto tantas veces dirigida a él. Y nunca lo había hecho. Fraser se creía superior a Severus – un mestizo, al fin y al cabo; un muerto de hambre, alguien que _tenía que trabajar_ para vivir- y por encima de la necesidad de mostrar deferencia con él. Como muchos otros de sus camaradas, en realidad. Solo que Fraser no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Esa falta de hipocresía era lo único que, a los ojos de Severus, lo redimía como persona.

Y al fin y al cabo tenía razón. Charles Fraser había sido un alumno modélico en lo académico y en cuanto a actitud -con sus profesores, al menos- hasta la llegada de Maeve al colegio.

-Supongo que te refieres a ese asunto del castigo -repuso Severus con una mueca desdeñosa- No sé qué esperas que te diga.

-Quiero que me digas que mi hijo no va a tener una sanción en su expediente por haber llamado a una sangresucia por su nombre -dijo Fraser con contundencia- Es tan ridículo e insultante que no deberíamos ni estar hablando de ello. Tú deberías haberte encargado de que esa puta retirase el castigo de inmediato. ¿Para qué estás, si no?

Era meritorio cómo el tono de superioridad y desprecio de Fraser hacia él casi le había hecho pasar por alto el insulto dirigido a Maeve. _Casi_. Severus sabía que la frialdad era su mejor baza así que se forzó a conservarla.

-Estoy para enseñar a vuestros hijos, Silas, no para inculcarles los modales y el cerebro que deberían traer puestos de casa.

Silas Fraser pareció enrojecer e hincharse todavía más, como un horrendo sapo de nariz ganchuda.

-¿Cómo te atreves...?

-Silas.

La aparición de Lucius en la terraza abortó la rabiosa réplica del otro, que se contuvo respirando con agitación.

-No te enfurezcas con Severus sólo porque tiene razón en esto -le dijo con un tono bastante alejado de su melosa cortesía, metido en el papel del Lucius que no conocían los Altos Funcionarios del Ministerio ni el idiota de Fudge. El Lucius que Severus sí conocía bien y al que sabía que había que temer- ¿No entendía tu hijo a qué se exponía gritando según que cosas ante testigos? Yo mismo he tenido que llamar al orden al mío, Silas. Estamos en una situación delicada. Éste es un momento crucial para nosotros. ¿Crees que podemos estropearlo porque un chiquillo se ponga a levantar sospechas llevado de un exceso de entusiasmo?

-¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer, Lucius? ¿Enseñarles a _moderarse_? -replicó Fraser con asco- ¿Arriesgarnos a que los contaminen por haberlos hecho demasiado tibios, como Lerroux?

Severus estrechó los ojos con aire calculador al oír aquello, preso de un súbito interés que se esforzó en disimular.

-No estamos hablando de lo mismo. Nosotros abogamos por enseñar a nuestros hijos a ser prudentes y saber esperar su momento. La tibieza del hijo de Lerroux no tiene nada que ver con la astucia: no es más que el reflejo de la tibieza de su padre. Ya en su día fue un colaborador bastante... insatisfactorio -dijo Lucius con ironía chasqueando la lengua- Pero ese tema está solventado. Aristide ya tiene claro que el movimiento no le perdonará una indecisión en sus lealtades esta vez. Que si se arrepiente y nos da la espalda, como entonces, tendrá que ser con todas sus consecuencias. Y en cuanto al chico... Eso también está bajo control, ¿no, Silas?

-Charles se ocupa de él -contestó Fraser a modo de afirmación, sus ojos brillando de orgullo.

Severus contuvo la respiración unos segundos. Algo en la forma en que Silas Fraser había dicho aquello le había inquietado profundamente. Notó que un peso desasosegante se instalaba en su estómago.

-¿Ves? Ninguna contaminación es irreversible si uno es adecuadamente _reconducido_. Por lo visto, Severus,-dijo Lucius con sus ojos grises reluciendo perversamente- el chico Lerroux estaba mostrando demasiada propensión a mezclarse con escoria de origen muggle.

-Charles se ocupa de él -insistió Fraser- Damien Lerroux ya sabe por qué nos perjudica mezclarnos con esa gente y cuales son las consecuencias de mostrarles simpatía. Hay que decir que el chico ha resultado mucho más rápido en aprender que su padre -a Severus se le retorcieron las tripas en reacción a la crueldad que se apoderó del rostro del hombre al decir aquello- Si me disculpáis, y ya que Snape es al parecer incapaz de llamar al orden a esa puerca que trabaja con él, no tengo más que hablar... -añadió, dirigiéndose sólo a Lucius, apenas posando un segundo sus ojos llenos de desdén en Severus- Voy a reunirme con mi esposa.

Lucius y Severus guardaron silencio mientras lo veían entrar y perderse entre el elegante público reunido en el salón de baile de la mansión. Severus sintió a Lucius reír entre dientes.

-Hará bien; si tarda cinco minutos más se la acabará encontrando debajo de alguienen alguna habitación -le oyó decir, y muy a su pesar no pudo por menos que darle la razón. Notó la mano del rubio posándose en su hombro- Te noto pensativo, amigo.

Severus no miró directamente al otro mago sino que perdió la mirada en el jardín cubierto de nieve inmaculada.

_Ninguna contaminación es irreversible si uno es adecuadamente reconducido._

Maeve iba a estar en lo cierto. Severus había revisado toda la información que tenía en sus manos acerca de antiguos miembros y simpatizantes de los Mortífagos, confirmando así su recuerdo de que Aristide Lerroux, si bien había figurado al principio entre éstos últimos, se había desligado con rapidez de la cruzada, probablemente asustado cuando la simple defensa de la pureza de la sangre empezó a derivar en acoso salvaje y destrucción de todo lo sospechoso de impureza. Había tratado de hacerle ver a Maeve que estaba viendo fantasmas donde no los había al sospechar que el renacer Mortífago estuviera detrás del cambio de Lerroux, que su familia no lo estaba aleccionando, que era tan sólo la prosaica y ancestral cuestión de Gryffindor contra Slytherin: una antipatía personal alimentada por la tradición y llevada a los extremos de odio de los que sólo los niños eran capaces.

Y sin embargo ahora veía que Maeve había tenido razón todo el tiempo, aunque no en la forma que creía.

Era más necesario que nunca que ella se mantuviera al margen de los problemas de ese chico, de Charles Fraser, de lo que se estaba apoderando poco a poco, nuevamente, de Slytherin.

-Vamos, Severus: Avery y Mulciber preguntaban antes por ti -le dijo Lucius, tirando de él hacia el interior del salón- ¿No tienes ganas de reunirte con tus viejos compañeros de cuarto?

Una nueva luz de alarma se superpuso a la que ya se había encendido dentro de la mente de Severus acerca de Damien Lerroux.

_Ya sabe por qué nos perjudica mezclarnos con esa gente y cuales son las consecuencias de mostrarles simpatía._

Él también lo había sabido en su momento. Avery y Mulciber, sus compañeros de curso y dormitorio, se lo habían explicado _con claridad_ y reiteradamente cada vez que lo sorprendían teniendo un gesto amable con Lily Evans; y al parecer, también con un estilo bastante más diplomático que el que empleaba Charles Fraser para _hacerse entender_.

_Sería una casualidad demasiado retorcida para ser cierta y sin embargo..._

Tal vez los dos tuvieran razón y a la vez no la tuvieran.

* * *

**Lo que aún puedo salvar del niño que fuiste.**

-¿Dónde está?

-Maeve, no deberías estar aquí. Esta enfermería ya se parece demasiado a un circo, últimamente. Hay unas normas y...

-No vengo a fisgar a la pobre Granger y lo sabes, Poppy. Lerroux. ¿Dónde está Lerroux?

Poppy se cruzó de brazos y bloqueó a Maeve el paso hacia las camas del fondo.

-Es tardísimo, Maeve -insistió la enfermera con dureza- Lerroux está bajo los efectos de una pocion osificadora muy molesta y lo que sea que quieras decirle estoy segura de que puede esperar hasta mañana.

-¡No, Poppy! ¡No puede esperar! -gritó Maeve y luego, avergonzada de haber levantado la voz en un área hospitalaria, añadió en un susurro con los dientes apretados- Me he enterado de que te han traído a Damien Lerroux con una muñeca destrozada. El mismo Damien Lerroux al que hace poco casi muelen a palos en Hogsmeade. El mismo Damien Lerroux que lleva todo el curso buscando pelea con Lara Vodianov y el resto de su grupo de Gryffindor...

-Lo sé, chiquilla -dijo Poppy con tono tranquilizador.

-Pero resulta, Poppy, que ninguno de sus presuntos enemigos se ha quedado a pasar las vacaciones en Hogwarts. ¡Y aun así lo han agredido y me estoy hartando ya de esta cuestión y ese condenado chiquillo va a decirme lo que le está pasando quiera o no!

-Maeve, no está probado que sea una agresión -insistió Poppy con aire cansado, intentando que la joven la mirara a los ojos.

-Claro. Las muñecas se retuercen hasta quebrarse _solas_. Todo el mundo sabe eso.

Poppy estrechó los ojos ante la ironía que Maeve había usado contra ella y la joven se sintió un poco avergonzada.

-Lo siento, Poppy, todo este asunto... -se disculpó- Todo este asunto empieza a sacarme de mis casillas. A Lerroux le ocurre algo grave que afecta a su integridad física y seguro que también a la moral y que yo pensaba que sólo tenía que ver con ese grupo de Gryffindor pero ahora veo que no. No sé qué es lo que está pasando ni con quién ni contra quién ni _bajo influencia de quienes_ y lo que sí sé es que podría ayudarle... ¡Pero no puedo porque se niega a contarme nada! ¡Porque en esta maldita escuela parece haber un maldito código de silencio respecto a la violencia cuando tiene que ver con la Sagrada Rivalidad entre las Casas y te juro, Poppy, que estoy de eso hasta los mismísimos…!

-Maeve.

La voz de Poppy sonó suave y sedante cuando tomó a la joven de los hombros para arrastrarla hacia el cuarto de curas. Cerró la puerta tras ellas y la miró directamente a los ojos, sonriendo con tristeza.

-No puedes salvarle.

Maeve contuvo una exclamación escandalizada.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -siseó- Lerroux...

-No hablo de Lerroux -repuso Poppy- Y en realidad, tú tampoco. Te estás tomando los problemas de ese chico como algo demasiado personal porque te recuerda a alguien a quien desearías haber podido ayudar en su momento. Alguien a quien no pudiste apartar del mal camino porque aún no lo conocías cuando decidió tomarlo. Y aunque hubiera sido así...

Maeve parpadeó con perplejidad unos segundos antes de comprender, de intuir a dónde apuntaba Poppy con aquella extraña declaración. Sintió ese pánico silencioso y controlado que siempre se agarraba al estómago de uno antes de un salto al vacío.

-Ya no puedes salvar a Severus de su pasado, chiquilla.

Al final del vacío no había red y Maeve lo sabía y en su caída no encontraba nada a lo que agarrarse para dejar de caer. Y caer. Y caer…

-No sé de qué demonios...

-Basta, Maeve -la interrumpió Poppy con dulzura- No tienes que contarme nada; ni siquiera la razón por la que os empeñáis en ocultarlo. Puedo imaginar que, a grandes rasgos, tiene que ver con eso que Severus intentó arrancarse del brazo la noche que cayó _Quien-tú-sabes_... No quiero explicaciones, chiquilla, en serio. Sólo deja de fingir delante de mí que Severus no te importa porque sé que no es así.

Al final del vacío había un oscuro torrente de aguas heladas y turbias en las que Maeve se estaba ahogando. Sentía todo el cuerpo tembloroso, estremecido por un frío que nacía de su propia sangre. Algo atenazaba su garganta y lo peor era no estar segura de si era el miedo a hablar o las ganas de hacerlo.

-Yo... yo no...

-No te preocupes, no ha sido culpa tuya. No disimulas el asunto tan mal, teniendo en cuenta lo pésima mentirosa que eres -bromeó Poppy, acariciando la cara de Maeve- Nadie que no sepa qué buscar encontraría nada raro en ese _odio intenso_ que os mostráis. La diferencia, Maeve, es que yo sí sabía qué buscar y dónde estaba exactamente, porque ya lo vi hace años en vuestros ojos cuando os mirabais, esa noche, aquí en la enfermería. Los jóvenes tendéis a pensar que una mujer se queda ciega cuando llega a la menopausia, pero te aseguro que no es así.

Maeve quiso sonreír pero no podía. Estaba demasiado confusa, demasiado helada. Sospechaba que Poppy se figuraba algo, pero no creía que fuera a mandar tan pronto la sutileza al carajo para planteárselo así, abiertamente, con semejante naturalidad, como si no fuera la verdad más íntima y dolorosa de su vida.

-Por favor, Poppy -dijo con un hilo de voz- No digas nada... A nadie... Se supone que no... Que yo no...

-¿Por quién me tomas? -fingió escandalizarse Poppy- Sé distinguir un secreto de estado cuando lo veo: no os tomaríais tanta molestia en ocultar vuestra amistad si no fuera importante... -la mujer suspiró- Me alegra pensar que... Bueno, que conserváis algo de aquello que tuvisteis. Creo que en su momento a Severus le hizo mucho bien... Es una lástima que las cosas acabaran mal cuando era obvio que estabais tan enamorados.

-No lo estábamos.

Maeve había dicho aquello con voz firme, casi con dureza. Poppy miró inquisitivamente a la joven, que a su vez miró al suelo de inmediato, arrepentida de su impulsiva salida. La vergüenza de verse expuesta de aquella manera tan repentina y cruda coloreó de rojo intenso las mejillas de Maeve. Pero ella no hizo nada por retractarse. Lo dicho, dicho estaba. Y además…

Qué demonios: _no habían estado enamorados_. Era la maldita verdad.

-¿Va a resultar que me equivoqué? -preguntó Poppy con todo el aire de quien no cree, en absoluto, haberse equivocado -¿Que tú y él...?

-No he dicho que yo no estuviera enamorada. He dicho que _no lo estábamos_. Nunca fue recíproco. Él no se enamoró de mí. Por eso las cosas _acabaron mal_.

Poppy estrechó los ojos de nuevo, esta vez con aquella expresión curiosa e intensa que parecía radiografiarlo a uno

-¿Estás segura?

Maeve no pudo evitar que una risa incrédula y amarga brotara de su garganta.

-¿Que si estoy segura? Joder, Poppy, qué cosas tienes. La única forma en que podría habérmelo dejado más claro era por escrito y sellado ante notario -aseguró mordazmente- Estoy segura, sí. Pero son cosas que pasaron como pasaron y están superadas -se apresuró a añadir- Estamos bien ahora, como amigos.

Ahí estaba de nuevo: la sonrisa de esfinge de Poppy Pomfrey, entre enigmática y satisfecha. Pero Maeve no la vio porque estaba mirándose los pies, abrumada por sus propias emociones.

-Será como tú dices, entonces -dijo Poppy con suave ironía, y luego volvió a suspirar- No te preocupes de que nada de esto vaya a salir de este cuarto y ve a reunirte con los demás; la cena de Nochevieja y el cambio de Año no van a esperar por ti. Prometo que te dejaré hablar con Lerroux en cuanto el chico esté en condiciones de hacerlo.

Maeve asintió, todavía un poco helada y muy, muy confusa.

-No intento salvar a Severus -le aseguró a Poppy mientras abría la puerta- Damien Lerroux me preocupa de verdad. Está sufriendo y no sé si es por culpa suya o no, pero alguien tiene que hacer algo.

Ternura y comprensión era todo lo que vio Maeve en los ojos de Poppy cuando la enfermera asintió. Si hubiera podido mirar dentro de su cerebro, sin embargo, se habría echado a temblar. El ágil cerebro de Poppy Pomfrey vestía la sonrisa del conspirador que viera confirmadas sus teorías y de ahí estuviera sacando material para urdir, a toda velocidad, la trama de las cosas que en su opinión debían ser hechas.

* * *

**Lo que aún puedo salvar de la niña que fuiste.**

Avanzaba deprisa por el último tramo de escaleras al que lo había conducido el itinerario de pasillos secretos y olvidados de la mansión Malfoy. No tenía mucho tiempo. Lucius no era ningún idiota. Lo supondría discretamente recogido en alguna habitación huyendo de la fiesta; y si tenía suerte y Emmanuelle Fraser había tenido el detalle de salir del salón de baile después de él, pensaría que se la estaba follando, lo que le daría unos cómodos minutos más de margen. Pero si no se encontraba de vuelta en la fiesta en el momento de las campanadas Lucius empezaría a sospechar.

Tenía que darse prisa.

No le costó dar, en medio de aquel sótano inmenso y siniestro situado a muchos metros bajo el suelo de la mansión, con la entrada de la cámara. Recordaba bien las muescas que distinguían discretamente aquellas piedras del resto del muro. Apoyó en ellas las palmas de sus manos y susurró la contraseña, agradeciendo al destino que Lucius fuera tan mal Oclumante que no acertara ni siquiera a advertir ataques de Legeremancia sutiles y breves como el que él le había lanzado minutos antes.

La magia oscura contenida dentro de aquella cámara impactó en Severus como la caricia de un guante de hierro al rojo forrado de pinchos. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de curiosear, así que sus ojos recorrieron con premura y avidez las estanterías llenas de objetos cuya edad y grado de de poder perverso eran, en muchos casos, incalculables. Había estado suficientes veces con Lucius en esa cámara, en los lejanos días de su iniciación como Mortífago, como para recordar el aspecto de lo que contenía e intuir de inmediato lo que faltaba.

La cuestión era qué cosas faltaban porque Lucius se hubiera deshecho por precaución de ellas y qué cosas faltaban porque estaban siendo _utilizadas_.

El libro seguía en el lugar de siempre, sobre un atril de madera de varios siglos de antigüedad. Severus lo abrió por la última página escrita. No conocía demasiado bien el código de abreviaturas de Lucius pero sí que sabía que la anotación de las siglas BK significaba una venta a Borgin y Burkes y que tres cruces eran el equivalente de "destruído". La última línea llamó inevitablemente su atención, revelando casi a gritos que ahí podía estar la respuesta a los sucesos que estaban teniendo lugar en Hogwarts y a la certeza que mostraba Lucius de que los ataques contra estudiantes hijos de muggles seguirían y Dumbledore se vería defenestrado por ello.

_D-T.S.R.: transferido/Sep'92_

Ningún otro de los objetos de magia oscura a los que se hacía referencia en ese albarán estaban así señalados.

Transferido. Pero ¿a quién? ¿A dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué había en aquella cosa que le permitía a quien fuera la mano ejecutora de Lucius petrificar gente cuando ni siquiera Dumbledore poseía tal poder?

Consciente de que se le acababa el tiempo, releyó esa última línea para asegurarse de que retenía bien los datos correctos y cerró el libro. Fue entonces cuando reparó en el pequeño objeto que colgaba descuidadamente a un costado del atril, como si alguien se lo hubiera dejado olvidado allí tiempo atrás.

Severus lo tomó con sumo cuidado, sintiendo nada más rozarlo que no había resto alguno de magia oscura en él. Frunció el ceño, intrigado. ¿Por qué Lucius guardaría un inofensivo guardapelo de plata en medio de todas aquellas poderosas y comprometedoras reliquias? Examinó su exterior. Parecía bastante antiguo y valioso y a la vez muy sencillo, sin ornamentos aparte de la fecha del anverso -23 de Junio de 1959- y la cruz grabada en la parte delantera.

Una cruz de San Patricio.

El corazón de Severus empezó a latir aceleradamente ante la terrible sospecha de qué era exactamente lo que tenía en sus manos. Hizo callar a la voz de su razón, que le instaba a darse prisa, a olvidar que había visto ese guardapelo y salir de allí.

Y lo abrió.

Visto a la luz del _lumos_ conjurado por su varita, el pequeño mechón de pelo contenido en la joya podría haber pertenecido a Maeve, aunque no fuera de aquel hermoso color castaño sutilmente matizado con vetas de oro sino negro como el azabache. Tenía la misma forma de rizarse, el mismo tacto. Los ojos del hombre al que pertenecía eran verdes como los de Maeve y, aunque sus rasgos no se parecían en nada a los de ella, la sonrisa que esbozaba en la pequeña foto mágica del interior del guardapelo sí que era absolutamente idéntica a la que él conocía y adoraba.

Estaba mirando el rostro de Fergal Murphy, rozando una reliquia de él con las yemas de sus dedos. El guardapelo tenía que ser el regalo que le hizo a Brigid Walsh por su compromiso. Maeve le había hablado de aquella joya. De cómo su madre jamás se la había quitado del cuello desde el día en que su padre la pidiera en matrimonio. Las naúseas se apoderaron de Severus al comprender que sostenía en sus manos un trofeo de caza, un souvenir de aquella matanza de _traidores a la sangre_ que Lucius recordaba con tanto deleite y era capaz de relatar con un nivel de detalle que sobrepasaba los límites de lo repugnante. Sostenía algo que había pertenecido a la madre de Maeve; algo que probablemente había sido arrancado de su cuello por las mismas manos que la habían torturado y asesinado.

Algo que Lucius no tenía derecho a poseer ni mucho menos a guardar allí, custodiado por objetos que incluso inertes poseían una maldad que lo ponía enfermo.

Imaginar al purasangre regodeándose en sus recuerdos con la visión de ese trofeo hizo rugir la sangre dentro de las venas de Severus. Y fue un rugido tan atronador a la altura de sus sienes que no le dejó escuchar, en absoluto, la voz de su razón intentando hacerse oír, intentando hacerle ver que tenía que dejar el guardapelo donde lo había encontrado. Que tenía que olvidar que lo había visto. Que si era descubierto no tendría forma de justificar ante Lucius y el resto de ex-Mortífagos reunidos en su mansión por qué lo había robado con la intención de poder -algún día, cuando fuera posible, cuando el peligro hubiera pasado- devolvérselo a su legítima dueña. Cuando se guardó el colgante en el bolsillo de su levita antes de abandonar la cámara era consciente de que hacía mal, de que estaba obrando visceralmente y poniendo su misión -y a sí mismo- en peligro.

Pero le dio igual

No podía permitir que nada que perteneciese a Maeve se quedara entre los muros de aquella casa maldita.

* * *

**El placer de la espera.**

Le esperaría. Tenía la intuición de que él iría a buscarla por muy tarde que se le hiciera hablando con Dumbledore, así que le esperaría.

Quería hablar con él de su charla con Poppy. Quería comentarle el último suceso referente a Lerroux aunque les supusiera otra discusión. Quería saber cómo le había ido en Wiltshire durante aquellos días aunque la sola idea de escuchar el nombre de Lucius Malfoy le revolviera el estómago.

Quería verle, maldita sea, porque le había echado tanto de menos en esos nueve días que no se explicaba cómo había podido sobrevivir nueve años sin verlo ni saber de él.

Así que le esperaría. Prissy había encendido la chimenea de su despacho y la había aprovisionado de café en abundancia para que no se quedara dormida. Tenía su música y la mitad de los trabajos de Tercero sin corregir y le debía carta a Tess y a Remus y además estaba el libro de su abuelo, esperando que las obligaciones le permitieran retomar el relato de la búsqueda de Quetzalcoatl donde lo había dejado la última vez... Y no, no estaba demasiado cansada para permanecer despierta, por mucho que la última semana se le hubiera hecho agotadora lidiando con la epidemia de garrapata azul que hacía estragos entre los aethonans y llevara las dos últimas noches sin dormir...

El placer de esperar a Severus era uno de los pocos placeres que aún podía gozar con él, así que lo esperaría. Esperaría toda la noche, si hacía falta.

* * *

**El placer de ser esperado.**

_Sólo un momento más y la despertaré._

No pensaba que Dumbledore fuera a retenerlo tanto tiempo con el reporte de su estancia en la mansión Malfoy. Su primer reflejo al entrar en el despacho de Maeve y comprender que se había demorado demasiado fue maldecir al viejo. Y después maldecirse a sí mismo. Ella lo había estado esperando. Era evidente, a la vista del atestado escritorio, que había llevado consigo material con que entretenerse y café para mantenerse despierta. Y era igual de evidente que con eso no había bastado.

_A__ man is in love  
how did I hear  
I heard him talk to much  
whenever you near_

No podía llevar demasiado tiempo dormida porque en el aparato de música todavía sonaba el disco, con la voz de aquel tipo desgranando otra de aquellas letras en las que Severus se veía absurdamente reflejado. Maeve tenía la cabeza apoyada en los brazos y roncaba un poco y su cabello se desparramaba sobre la mesa cubriendo parte de los pergaminos que intentaba corregir cuando el sueño la había vencido. Todavía sostenía la pluma entre los dedos manchados de tinta roja de su mano derecha. Severus se la imaginó diciendo eso de "sólo voy a cerrar los ojos un momento" como si de verdad se lo creyera y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas encontrarla despierta. Quería hablar con ella de lo que habían sido los últimos días en Wiltshire, advertirla sobre Fraser y Lerroux aunque les supusiera acabar discutiendo, valorar la posibilidad de entregarle lo que había robado por ella aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Pero verla así no le disgustaba en absoluto. La imagen de Maeve dormida en el trance de esperarlo apelaba tan dulcemente a sus mejores recuerdos de ella que notaba las entrañas deshechas de ternura. Eso debería incomodarle y en cierto modo era así, pero al mismo tiempo le daba igual. Maeve lo convertía en un blando y patético sentimental: no cabía otra actitud frente a eso que no fuera la de asumirlo. Así que allí estaba, junto a ella. _Tan cerca de ella _que sólo tenía que extender la mano para zarandearla y hacer que se despertara pero sin querer hacerlo. Queriendo mirarla dormir como hacía cuando eran amantes, como llevaría una década haciendo, de haber podido.

_Sólo será un momento._

La había echado tanto de menos...

Cada mañana, al despertar solo en la enorme cama de su enorme habitación de invitados en la mansión Malfoy, Severus había mantenido los ojos obstinadamente cerrados, sin ninguna gana de abrirlos aunque era consciente de que a ciegas no podría hacer lo que tenía que hacer: levantarse, ducharse, interaccionar con otros seres humanos, seguir ejerciendo de invitado exótico y huraño para los anfitriones perfectos, volver a ser el mejor de entre los peores siervos del Señor Tenebroso. Se había resistido a abrir los ojos porque tras sus párpados cerrados no estaba solo sino inmejorablemente acompañado. La Navidad, la sufriera donde la sufriera, siempre era una auténtica mierda salvo por esos instantes, al despertar, en que se permitía recordar a su amante perdida. Y esa Navidad no había sido una excepción.

_Aunque tienes que reconocer que en los últimos tiempos lo que haces no es recordar, precisamente. _

Por mucho que le desagradara su voz interior, tenía que reconocer que ahora estaba en lo cierto. La Maeve que lo acompañaba en la cama dentro de su mente tenía los ángulos del rostro más definidos, y unas pecas sobre la nariz de las que antes carecía, y las caderas un poco más redondeadas aunque todavía estrechas y, decididamente, –no sabía si las mejoras se debían al proceso de madurar o al ejercicio diario que suponía vivir en las montañas africanas o a un milagro, pero no iba a negar que había reparado con deleite en ellas- unas piernas gloriosas.

_He whispered you__r name  
and his eyes were closed  
a man is in love  
he knows_

Quiso hacer la prueba. Cerró los ojos y pudo confirmarlo. La Maeve que se acurrucaba contra él en su imaginación respiraba como respiraba esta Maeve dormida y no era la casi niña de entonces sino la mujer espléndida que ahora tenía lo bastante cerca de sí como para poder tocarla.

_El cuerpo de Maeve, delgado pero no enclenque, yacía junto al suyo atrapado entre dos frentes de sábanas arrugadas que mostraban más de lo que cubrían. Piel suave contra su propia piel, carne de gallina bajo las palmas de sus manos, risa fluyendo con el sonido que tendría el oro si pudiera hablar. Ojos de color verde turbio que lo miraban soñolientos, velados por unas pestañas tan espesas y rizadas como el pelo que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz al inclinarse a besar su nuca. Maeve estaba completamente relajada después de la pasión, deseosa de atrincherarse con él bajo las sábanas mientras en las afueras de su cama el mundo hacía su anual ridículo navideño. _

_-Aprovecha, chico. Cuando se acaben las vacaciones y empiecen de nuevo las clases tendré que volver a abandonar esta cama de madrugada para irme a mi cuarto... Claro que ahora sé que siempre podré regresar. Porque tú nunca me harás creer otra vez que no soy bienvenida ¿verdad? Prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo tan estúpido. Prométemelo, Severus._

Ya no la recordaba sino que fantaseaba con ella como era ahora. Cercana a los treinta, experimentada, con mundo y sin embargo feliz a su lado: así la veía. Todavía su amiga, de nuevo su amante, por fin su mujer. Y en su imaginación la vestía con el olor de la calma tras la tormenta de adrenalina, ese perfume en el que se mezclaba su deliciosa esencia con algo de la esencia de él y que la marcaba como suya de una forma tan peculiar como inequívoca.

_-Tu olor es inconfundible._

Podría abofetearse por haberle dicho aquello. No se explicaba cómo había cometido aquel error, cómo había podido bajar tanto la guardia. Ni se explicaba tampoco cómo incluso con todos sus deslices conseguía engañarla y seguir haciéndole ver que no sentía lo que sentía. De acuerdo, era lo que pretendía. Pero ¿tenía que ser tan bueno _precisamente en eso_? ¿Tenía que ser el engaño lo único que le fuera a salir bien en toda su miserable vida?

_He__'d give you his heart  
if you will agree_

El fuego se había apagado en la chimenea y empezaba a hacer frío en el despacho. Pensando que estaba obedeciendo como un esclavo a sus recuerdos pero sin que le importara lo más mínimo, Severus se quitó la capa y se la echó a Maeve por encima de la espalda. Ella ni siquiera se movió. Tenía que estar rendida.

_Sólo quiero mirarla un momento. No hago nada malo, al fin y al cabo._

Como en un sueño vio su propia mano apartarle el pelo de la cara y echárselo hacia atrás. A Maeve se le enrojecían las mejillas cuando dormía y tendía a entreabrir los labios de una forma que debería estar prohibida. Viéndola así Severus sólo podía pensar en despertarla, en hacerle abrir los ojos para redescubrir en ellos el deseo devastador, el amor absoluto con que lo había mirado esa primera noche antes de que la besara y al hacerla suya se hiciera irrevocablemente suyo.

Maeve no volvería a mirarle así ni a oler a él después de amarlo con fiereza. Severus procuraba repetírselo a menudo para tenerlo presente.

_Sólo será un momento. No es como si ella fuera a darse cuenta._

Pero si cerraba los ojos mientras sostenía su pelo entre los dedos y aspiraba de cerca el aire que emanaba de ella, el perfume era exactamente el mismo que recordaba. Su olor seguía siendo inconfundible y el deseo, aquella maldita enfermedad que envenenaba su sangre, se resistía a ir perdiendo virulencia y desaparecer como había esperado que hiciera.

_A__ man is in love  
and he's me_

Como en sus fantasías -_sólo un momento_- el pelo de Maeve acarició su nariz. Un leve ronquido fue la única respuesta de ella y Severus se sintió como un ladrón, allanando intolerablemente su confianza para aplacar su propio anhelo de respirarla.

_Sólo un momento..._

Supo que había violado todos los límites cuando la caricia que mimaba su nariz se extendió a sus labios. Acababa de besarle el pelo, furtivamente, como un jodido pervertido, y lo peor era que no sólo no se arrepentía en absoluto sino que todo lo que deseaba era haberla despertado y que ella lo estuviera mirando _como entonces_.

Abrió los ojos para comprobar, aliviado y frustrado a partes iguales, que seguía profundamente dormida.

_Maldita seas, Maeve. Maldita seas por no despertarte, maldita seas por no descubrir mis mentiras, maldita seas por ser quien eres y no poder ser lo que fuiste para mí._

La respiró una última vez antes de apartarse de ella. Ya recuperaría la capa al día siguiente. Ya le daría a Maeve alguna buena explicación para no haberla despertado. Ahora, simplemente, tenía que alejarse de allí, porque si permanecía a su lado un solo segundo más acabaría cometiendo la mayor estupidez de una vida plagada de ellas.

Y sin embargo todavía se quedó un buen rato parado junto a la puerta. Mirándola a escondidas, como el espía que era.

**Sólo un momento más...**

* * *

**Bueno, narrativamente no hemos avanzado gran cosa pero me apetecía hacer algo así, centrado en ellos dos. Disculpad si no ha quedado muy entretenido que digamos, o si parece un poco embrollado y no se entiende bien. Últimamente me da la sensación de que tengo mejores ideas que resolución a la hora de desarrollarlas. Espero sinceramente que sólo sean impresiones mías XD.**

**Como de costumbre, os agradezco que hayáis llegado hasta aquí y os animo a comentar qué os ha parecido.**

**NOTAS (MUSICALES):**

**-La canción que canta Dumbledore es **_**White Christmas**_**, compuesta por Irving Berlin y popularizada por Bing Crosby.**

**-Los versos del tramo final corresponden a **_**A man is in love**_**, de The Waterboys.**


	14. Tal como éramos

Aviso para navegantes: este capítulo tiene una estructura un poco "rara" (aunque no demasiado) y contiene escenas de contenido que podríamos llamar sexual. Si hay alguien con exceso de sensibilidad al respecto, ya sabe lo que hacer.

* * *

**Capítulo XIV: los aniversarios, incluso cuando son aniversarios de nada, tienen una capacidad asombrosa para revolver recuerdos y enfrentarnos a la verdadera dimensión de nuestros sentimientos. A veces los quitaríamos con gusto del calendario. Y sin embargo, año tras año, nos empeñamos en no olvidarlos.**

CAPÍTULO XIV: TAL COMO ÉRAMOS

-Profesor Snape, usted honrándonos con su presencia en el desayuno. Qué grata sorpresa.

Varios de los alumnos que había por el pasillo cuando Severus y Maeve coincidieron ante las puertas del Gran Salón remolonearon disimuladamente para poder presenciar el encontronazo:era de conocimiento general que los intercambios de lindezas entre los profesores de Pociones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas podían ser, a veces, mejores que el quidditch.

-Ya ve. profesora Murphy. De vez en cuando uno siente la necesidad de compañía humana -replicó Severus sedosamente- aunque de paso tenga que tolerar también la suya.

Hermione Granger estaba entre los que enlentecieron el paso con intención de observarles. Había algo en aquella fría agresividad que le resultaba fascinante. La actitud de ambos, el contraste entre el aura majestuosa y siniestra del hombre y la luminosa pequeñez de la mujer, la forma implacable en que se retaban con la mirada mientras se azotaban con golpes de furia verbal... No podía explicar por qué pero sentía su corazón acelerarse cuando veía enfrentarse a aquellos dos adultos, y no de una forma desagradable. Verlos discutir era... Sí, quizá se hubiera vuelto loca pero "fascinante" era la única palabra que se le venía a la cabeza para definirlo. _Extrañamente fascinante._

-Me da _en la nariz_ que eso no ha sido un halago que digamos, profesor Snape. ¿Debería ofenderme?

Pudieron oírse las exclamaciones ahogadas que siempre levantaba Maeve al hacer una de aquellas alusiones irónicas y suicidas al apéndice nasal de su colega en presencia de testigos. Algunos de los chicos incluso cerraron los ojos, convencidos de que esta vez sí que la iba a matar.

-¿Se les ha perdido algo? -bramó Severus, dirigiéndose a los alumnos- ¡Circulen!

Maeve lo miró con expresión de triunfo mientras los niños se metían al comedor y ellos dos se quedaban solos.

-Eso de la nariz te ha dolido, ¿eh? -se burló en voz baja.

-Un día vas a pasarte demasiado y tendré que hacer algo realmente drástico delante de los alumnos para proteger mi reputación -la advirtió él.

-¿_Algo realmente drástico_? ¿Vas a darme unos azotes?

Maeve lamentó un poco haber dicho aquello, aunque una pequeña -y perversa- parte de sí encontrara cierto placer en que fuera él, de vez en cuando y para variar, el que se ruborizara un poco. El rubor le sentaba bien, de todas formas. Parecía especialmente pálido y demacrado aquella mañana.

Como si él _tampoco _hubiera dormido bien.

-¿Trabajando hasta tarde? -le preguntó.

Y de inmediato volvió a lamentarse. No entendía por qué quería saber qué lo había tenido despierto. No entendía esa necesidad suya de echar sal en su propia herida; de recordarse, de las formas más crueles posibles, que ella y Severus ya no volverían a desvelarse por el mismo motivo en aquella fecha.

-Estuve estudiando unas modificaciones a la poción para dormir sin soñar -repuso Severus- Cuando quise darme cuenta eran más de las tres de la madrugada.

-Desvelado por culpa de una poción para dormir: qué exquisita paradoja -dijo Maeve con sarcasmo-Las ojeras te quedan bien, sin embargo. Hacen juego con tu ropa.

-Pues las tuyas te llegan hasta los pies -replicó el hombre, crítico y burlón al tiempo- Tienes un aspecto absolutamente horrible. ¿Te parece apropiado presentarte delante de los alumnos como si llevaras encima la resaca del siglo?

-Ayer les tocaba castigo a Collins, Cushing y Mirza -explicó Maeve, encogiéndose de hombros- Me pusieron de mal humor, como de costumbre. Sabes que me cuesta dormir cuando estoy enfadada.

-¿Te has pasado la noche en vela porque tres niñatos de Gryffindor _te cabrearon_?

_No, estúpido insensible y desmemoriado. Me he pasado la puta noche en vela porque esta madrugada se cumplieron once años de la primera vez que me acosté con un tío. El cual, vaya casualidad, resulta que fuiste tú. Resulta que fué en este mismo castillo, en tu maldito sofá, y que después de eso tampoco dormí porque tú no me dejaste dormir y vive Dios que yo te lo permití encantada. Me he pasado la puta noche en vela porque te recuerdo y te echo de menos y me ahoga saberte tan cerca de mí y no poder tocarte siquiera, porque me rompe anhelarte de esta forma y que tú no recuerdes ni siquiera en qué día me hiciste tuya._

_Gilipollas._

-Ya ves -replicó lacónicamente.

-¿Por qué no dejas ya esa tontería del castigo? Te está suponiendo a tí más quebraderos de cabeza que a cualquiera de esos tarugos, por no decir que cada semana que pasa el padre de Fraser...

Maeve levantó la mano, instándole a que parase de hablar.

-No vamos a volver a hablar de esto. El castigo se acabará cuando YO considere que todos los implicados están arrepentidos. Y de momento no lo están. Los de Gryffindor tratan de convencerme todos los días de que debería pasar por alto su comportamiento porque zurrarle a un Slytherin lo justifica. A Fraser no se le descuelga el _sangresucia_ de la boca y sé que la única razón por la que no me lo llama también a mí es porque sabe que estaría expulsado antes de terminar de decirlo. En cuanto a Lerroux y Vodianov... -resopló exasperada- Ni siquiera me dirigen la palabra, no sé si por lo ofendidos que están de que les haga compartir tareas o para evitar cualquier riesgo de tener que dirigírsela entre ellos. No me parece que ninguno de los seis vaya por buen camino. Así que de momento todos seguirán limpiando mierda como campeones. Los tuyos y los de Minerva. Y me da igual, Severus, quién sea el padre de quien.

Severus se cruzó de brazos y la observó ceñudo. No podía ser más terca ni más orgullosa. Se lo había dicho tan claramente como le era posible -_Lerroux no es culpable de lo que tú piensas pero el asunto es complicado y deberías dejarlo en mis manos_- y aún así ella... Claro que si fuera sensata y prudente no sería Maeve y él no se habría pasado la noche sin dormir torturado por los recuerdos de su primera vez juntos y por el anhelo de volver a tenerla.

No estaría tan obstinadamente enamorado de ella.

-Tú verás cómo te apetece arruinar tu tiempo y tu salud -dijo con desdén

-Como decía la tía Frances, el que a su gusto se muere hasta la muerte le sabe a gloria -le contestó ella irónicamente.

-Muy sabia, tu tía -gruñó Severus- ¿Entramos? Albus fue muy claro con eso de que todos debíamos estar en el Gran Salón para el desayuno, Merlín sabrá por qué absurda razón. Y además, esos zoquetes deben de pensar que te he matado y ahora estoy ocultando tu cadáver. Si tardamos un minuto más Minerva se transformará en una versión solterona de Rob Roy y nos daremos de morros con sesenta kilos de genuína furia escocesa viniendo a rescatar a su niña querida del malvado inglés que...

Lo que les dio en los morros al entrar en el Gran Salón, fue, sin embargo, algo mucho peor. La furia escocesa de Minerva McGonagall habría sido mil veces preferible a la bofetada visual de todas aquellas flores de color rosa chillón y al aguacero de pequeños confettis que cayó sobre sus cabezas en cuanto traspasaron las puertas.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño...? -gruñó Maeve, escupiendo pequeñas partículas de papel que se habían colado a traición en su boca- ¿_Corazoncitos_?

Severus se estaba sacudiendo el confetti de la ropa y el pelo como si fueran ascuas ardientes o pequeños insectos venenosos y letales, su rostro contraído en una expresión de asco realmente meritoria en un hombre que a diario manejaba cosas tan asquerosas como sesos de salamandra o rabos de armadillo.

-¡Maldito sea el báculo de Merlín y las barbas de toda su puta corte mágica de Avalon y los jodidos cerdos de Circe que...!

Maeve estaba segura de no haber oído nunca hablar tan mal a Severus -normalmente era ella la de los juramentos deplorables- pero no podía culparle. Para alguien como él, verse cubierto de pequeños corazoncitos rosas tenía que ser peor que sentir que le extirpaban las tripas sin anestesia. Encontraría cómica la situación si no estuviera ella misma igual de cabreada, todavía escupiendo confettis. Desde las mesas algunos alumnos los miraban divertidos -sobre todo a él- pero las expresiones generales eran de estupor, como las de ellos dos. Y si bien algunas de las chicas parecían embelesadas con la situación, la mayoría de los presentes estaban simplemente horrorizados y concentrados en cubrirse de la inclemente lluvia de corazones.

-Voy a matar a alguien -rugió Severus- No sé a quien ni cómo, pero prepara ropa de luto porque esta noche asistirás a un funeral.

-Si me prometes que en el funeral no habrá flores rosas...

-Eso ya me dará igual. Yo estaré en Azkabán, lejos de esta payasada._ Feliz_.

-¿Podría ir contigo?- preguntó Maeve, mirando horrorizada hacia las gigantescas... ¿gardenias? ¿_De color fucsia_? A Pomona le tenía que estar dando un ataque de nervios.

-Vale. Tú sujetas a Albus mientras yo lo degüello...

Ambos hablaban enronquecidos por la indignación mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores. Concretamente hacia Dumbledore, que parecía igual de perplejo que los demás pero no podía ocultar que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

-Míralo, cómo sonríe el jodido y asqueroso...

Severus no llegó a terminar el improperio. Hacia ellos, velado por la insistente lluvia de confettis, venía _algo_ envuelto en sedas fucsias y tocado con el imprescindible gorro a juego, luciendo una empalagosa sonrisa a la altura de las circunstancias, tan encantado de haberse conocido que era como si llevara una declaración de culpabilidad escrita en la frente.

-No lo mates, ¿vale? -dijo Maeve entre dientes- A éste me lo pido yo.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya: _Sevvie y mi pequeño trébol_! ¡Sólo faltábais vosotros! -exclamó Lockhart histriónicamente- Veo que os habéis quedado tan boquiabiertos como los demás con esta _simpática sorpresa_ que os he preparado. Estáis sin palabras, ¿eh?

Maeve leyó en los ojos de Severus que éste no sólo no estaba sin palabras sino que tenía tantas y tan apropiadas palabras por decir que no sabía por cual empezar.

-Dame dos segundos y verás si estoy... -empezó a sisear el profesor de Pociones.

Maeve le interrumpió, esgrimiendo en dirección a Lockhart una sonrisa falsa que a cualquiera con dos dedos de frente y ojos en la cara le habría resultado muy, muy inquietante.

-¿Esto ha sido idea tuya, Gilderoy? -preguntó.

-To-tal-men-te -respondió Lockhart, orgulloso y dándose aires. Se situó entre sus dos compañeros y tomó a cada uno de un hombro para arrastrarlos a la mesa de los profesores, como si en algún momento y de mútuo acuerdo fueran a intentar escapársele. Maeve se figuró que tal vez había tenido que hacer esa labor de caza y captura con todos y cada uno de los horrorizados colegas que ya estaban sentados- Ya os dije que el colegio necesitaba una inyección de moral y que yo sabía exactamente cómo dársela...

-Y era mucho pedir que te estuvieras refiriendo a tirarte al lago con una piedra atada al cuello -dijo Severus sin esforzarse en sonar _como si bromeara_.

En otras circunstancias Maeve le habría recriminado por pasarse, pero en ese momento no podía estar más de acuerdo con él. Y además, daba igual la atrocidad que Severus dijera. Lockhart se sentía la estrella de su propio espectáculo y nada de lo que nadie le reprochara iba a arruinarle la fiesta.

-Me encanta ese delicioso humor tuyo, _Sevvie,_ ¿nunca te lo he dicho?

_Sevvie_ echó fuego por los ojos y por un momento Maeve le creyó capaz de conjurar de forma no verbal una _imperdonable_, aun sin estar segura de que tal cosa fuera mágicamente posible. Se sentó -al lado de Rolanda Hooch- y tiró discretamente de la túnica de Severus para instarle a hacer lo mismo antes de que acabara cometiendo una tontería. Severus se sentó en la silla contígua a la suya y clavó los ojos en su plato sin querer mirar a Lockhart, que permanecía de pie entre él y Minerva reclamando silencio con las manos.

-Si hay que ir a Azkabán se va, pero ir por este imbécil sería triste -le susurró Maeve discretamente.

Un resoplido fue la única respuesta de Severus, que no tendría peor cara si estuviera siendo despellejado vivo. Hooch se inclinó hacia Maeve para criticar el asunto en voz baja.

-No sé cómo Albus ha podido permitir esto. No tengo nada en contra de Halloween ni de la Navidad, pero esta horterada...

Maeve se cruzó de brazos y asintió, mirando con ojos furibundos la horrenda y cursi decoración que Lockhart había perpetrado.

Aquello era justo lo que le faltaba.

Durante los años que había pasado fuera de Hogwarts y en el mal llamado "mundo civilizado", la maldita parafernalia de San Valentín había sido como un puñal dentado retorciéndose dentro de sus entrañas, restregándole con su odiosa parodia de felicidad amorosa lo que ella no podía celebrar. En África había sido mucho más llevadero, ya que podía conformarse con sufrir la fecha sin tener que aguantar cientos de slogans publicitarios que se la estuvieran recordando desde días antes ni fiestecitas absurdas a su alrededor. El año anterior apenas había tenido que aguantar un par de punzadas de dolor al ver alguna de pareja de alumnos intercambiar carantoñas y tarjetas y recordar qué día era...

Pero aquello -amanecer con celebraciones festivas y decoraciones cursis recordándole que era otra vez _ese maldito día _y estar sentada al lado de un Severus al que la fecha no le decía nada en absoluto- era más de lo que podía soportar sin ponerse enferma.

-Estoy contigo -le respondió a la instructora de vuelo, llena de una acritud que no se molestó en disimular- No sé qué coño hay que celebrar hoy. Si por mí fuera, Rolanda, podrían quitar el puto 14 de Febrero del calendario y no me enteraría...

* * *

La había oído. Nada meritorio, dado que Maeve lo había dicho en un tono suficientemente alto como para que el resto de la mesa pudieran escucharla.

Si lo había dicho para él o como una reflexión general lanzada al aire Severus no podía determinarlo. El caso era que de ambas formas dolía igual.

_-¿Qué fecha es?_

_Había perdido la noción del paso de los días en Azkabán. No tenía ni la menor idea de en qué fecha estaban y necesitaba saberla, marcarla en el calendario y reverenciarla de ahí en adelante como fiesta mayor de su existencia. Uno no era "amado por primera vez" todos los días._

_-¿Que qué fecha es? -musitó ella, sorprendida, sin despegar sus labios de los de él._

_Sabía que no era lo más apropiado para decir después de que la chica cuya virginidad acababas de arrebatar y que aún temblaba debajo de tí hubiera dicho con aquella desarmante honestidad que te quería. Sabía que no era exactamente lo que había que decir cuando todo tu ser ardía en deseos de decirle que creías quererla también, tanto que te costaba respirar cuando lo pensabas._

_Sabía que no era lo bastante valiente como para decir lo que en realidad anhelaba decirle._

_Y sin embargo Maeve no parecía estar reprochándole nada, sino que sonreía contra sus labios de una forma que le partía el alma en dos. Maeve era devastadoramente franca con él porque era lo que le dictaba su naturaleza pero no esperaba correspondencia inmediata. Aceptaría las cosas de él al ritmo que él quisiera entregarlas. Le amaba en esas pequeñas cobardías como le amaba en los grandes gestos de valor. Le amaba entero, sin peros, sin reservas._

_Le amaba._

_Ser el primero en hacerle el amor y sentir por primera vez que una amante compartía su propio delirio había sido increíble, pero para aquella sensación de estar quietos y abrazados y húmedos el uno del otro y en completa paz y plenitud, para aquella certeza de saberse querido por Maeve, no había palabras._

_-14 de Febrero._

_Maeve tuvo que repetirlo dos veces porque Severus, concentrado en sentir las cosquillas que los labios de ella producían sobre los suyos al hablar, no le había hecho caso. A la tercera vez la revelación caló como un mazazo en su mente y se apoyó sobre los codos para separarse y mirarla, ceñudo y serio._

_-No puede ser -gruñó._

_No podía ser que a partir de ahora fuera a tener que venerar en su recuerdo tan tópica, repugnante y empalagosa fecha como la noche más feliz de su vida. No podía ser que a partir de ahora, cuando mirase con hiriente desdén a los idiotas que intercambiaban regalos y estúpidas tarjetitas, tuviera que hacerlo con la secreta vergüenza de estar él mismo celebrando la fecha, aunque en su caso fuera por motivos reales que nada tenían que ver con tradiciones para idiotas. No podía ser..._

_-¿Qué mosca te ha picado, chico? ¿He dicho algo malo?_

_No podía ser pero era. Igual que la sensación de Maeve debajo de él, cálida y suave y desnuda y suya. No podía ser pero era y nada importaba aparte de eso. Severus hizo algo que no había hecho en años: rompió a reir abiertamente delante de otra persona, apoyando su frente en la de ella._

_-No puede ser que nos hayamos liado en la madrugada del puto día de San Valentín._

Por supuesto que Maeve no encontraba nada que celebrar en esa fecha. Maeve nunca había sido de tradiciones absurdas y corazoncitos rosas. Maeve había sido _de él,_ pero ya no lo era. Y ya no lo sería. Podrían quitar del calendario el puto catorce de Febrero en el que él se consumía de rabia y nostalgia año tras año y ella no se enteraría; Severus era plenamente consciente de ello. Lo que no quitaba para que aquella mañana, sentados el uno al lado del otro bajo una ridícula lluvia de confettis rosas que recordaba la fecha a gritos, oírselo decir hiriera como una cuchillada.

-Merlín nos asista... Pero... Pero... Albus, detén este despropósito antes de que...

Los escandalizados titubeos de Minerva devolvieron a Severus al aquí y al ahora a tiempo de ver cómo por la puerta del Gran Salón entraban una docena de enanos caracterizados como hoscos y adustos Cupidos, arpas y alitas incluídas. Creyó que le iba a dar una embolia de vergüenza ajena.

-Por el amor de Dios, que alguien me arranque los ojos... -oyó gemir a Maeve a su derecha.

-Ciega te será más dificil matar a Lockhart; y quedaste en que te encargabas tú -le advirtió en un discreto susurro

-Es igual. Creo que ya se me han quemado las retinas.

-Si quieres puedo _desmemoriarte_ luego; será como si nunca lo hubieras visto.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Ojalá alguien hiciera eso por mí.

Se miraron de reojo sonriéndose con la mirada ya que así, en público y delante de todo el colegio, les estaba vedado hacerlo abiertamente con los labios. Lockhart estaba diciendo algo acerca del espíritu de San Valentín y de que los jodidos enanos estarían todo el día repartiendo felicitaciones y de que la _diversión_ -consistiera en lo que consistiera- duraría todo el día. Severus no le estaba escuchando realmente. Su conversación a hurtadillas con Maeve era bastante más digna de su atención que los desvaríos de aquel payaso que... ¿le estaba nombrando _a él_ en ese preciso momento?

-¿...por qué no le pedís al profesor Snape que os enseñe a preparar un filtro amoroso?

Volvió con rapidez felina la cabeza hacia Lockhart, portando amenazas de asesinato inminente en sus ojos y con las mandíbulas tan apretadas que casi se las oía crujir. Aquel imbécil había traspasado todos los límites, acababa de firmar su propia sentencia de muerte y Severus estaba ansioso por ejecutarla YA antes de ir a enseñarle a aquellos alcornoques de las mesas de abajo por qué uno no debía reírse de según qué gracias cuando hacían referencia a un profesor de Pociones que había matado en el pasado sin que le temblara el pulso...

Y sin embargo no hizo nada.

Nada aparte de quedarse congelado en mitad del gesto de ir a tomar su varita del bolsillo en que la guardaba. Rápida de reflejos y tan certera como siempre en lo que se refería a anticipar sus reacciones, Maeve había tomado su mano por debajo de la mesa y la estaba apretando de una forma que parecía querer decir _tranquilo, no lo hagas, no merece la pena_...

Y Severus, sencillamente, quiso disolverse en aquel contacto hasta desaparecer.

* * *

Cuando estaba con él había adorado cogerle la mano y la sensación seguía siendo la misma. Estar además haciéndolo así -a escondidas del resto de presentes y usando las manos para transmitirse un mensaje en clave, con aquella intimidad tan distinta de la embarazosa exposición con que lo habían hecho el curso anterior en Halloween- era devastador para ella, después de todos los recuerdos con que se había estado torturando como una jodida masoquista durante la noche.

_-Vamos._

_-¿A dónde?_

_En realidad no le importaba. Severus se había levantado de encima de ella provocándole un desvergonzado gemido de disgusto y ahora estaba de pie junto al sofá, haciéndola sentir con su mirada mucho más desnuda de lo que estaba aunque en principio no pudiera estarlo más. Y no le importaba en absoluto. No sentía la menor necesidad de cubrirse el pecho ni de doblar recatadamente las rodillas para esconder de los ojos de Severus lo que ya era suyo. No cuando él estaba plantado así ante ella sin mostrar el menor reparo aunque lo tuviera, majestuoso en su desnudez como no lo estaría el rey Arturo enfundado en una brillante armadura. No iba a taparse como una novicia ultrajada cuando lo único que quería era mirarlo y conseguir transmitirle, como él a ella, que le gustaba lo que veía. Eso y coger la mano que Severus le estaba tendiendo para dejarse conducir al fin del mundo si era lo que él pretendía._

_-A mi habitación -dijo Severus, tirando suavemente de ella para levantarla y llevarla hasta él, rodeándole la cintura con el otro brazo hasta que estuvo pegada a su cuerpo. Llevó la mano que sujetaba hasta sus labios y besó con delicadeza y parsimonia su muñeca, chupándola suavemente. Para cuando trasladó el beso a los labios de ella, Maeve ya era otra vez pasto de las llamas- A la cama -puntualizó- Siento haberte hecho daño y que haya sido así, tan deprisa, tan... Puedo hacerlo mejor._

_Una risa floja de niña tímida subrayó la incredulidad que se apoderó de los ojos de Maeve._

_-¿Mejor? -casi gimió._

_Tenía que estar de broma. No podía haber nada mejor que lo que él le había hecho -lo que ambos habían hecho- en ese sofá. Había disfrutado con cada segundo de cada beso y caricia, con cada milímetro de piel que habían unido en aquel abrazo de humedad ardiente. Había superado el dolor de ser tomada por primera vez tan rápido que ni siquiera tenía claro que lo hubiera llegado a sentir. Había experimentado aquello a lo que debían de referirse las monjas cuando hablaban del "pecado de la carne" y que las chicas en cuchicheos llamaban correrse y que, por lo visto, sólo sentían las mujeres de reputación dudosa a las que les gustaba demasiado fornicar. Y había sido tan increíble que le iban a estar temblando las piernas el resto de su vida sólo con recordarlo. _

_¿Y él decía que podía hacerlo mejor?_

_Severus esbozó esa sonrisa ladeada suya, un poco irónica y un poco arrogante, tan parecida a la de un gato satisfecho. Maeve pensó, medio hipnotizada, que algún día tendría que decirle lo guapísimo que estaba cuando sonreía así porque estaba claro que él no lo sabía._

_-Mejor, sí -insistió Severus, apretando su mano y tirando de ella hacia el dormitorio_

_Dios. Aquel hombre iba a ser su muerte_

Los recuerdos iban a ser su muerte ese día. Sólo con dulces memorias de Severus y ella cogiéndose las manos ya tenía material con el que torturarse mil vidas. Obedecer al impulso de tranquilizarle sin pensar que con ello estaba alimentando la nostalgia hasta hacerla letal había sido la cosa más insensata y estúpida que podía haber hecho en aquel maldito 14 de Febrero.

Y sin embargo no pensaba soltarle. Todavía no. No mientras él la mirara con aquella preceptiva expresión de _asco furibundo hacia la squib_ pero sonriéndole con los ojos. No mientras le fuera posible retenerle sin ponerse en evidencia.

Ya pensaría después cómo lidiar con la tortura que ella misma estaba desencadenando. De momento tenía su mano en la de ella y no la soltaría. Todavía no.

* * *

Maeve no se había limitado a un breve apretón tranquilizador sino que había seguido sosteniendo su mano fuera de la vista de todo el mundo con aquella calidez firme que la caracterizaba y que él tan bien recordaba. Y si su intención era impedir que matara a Lockhart lo había conseguido, porque después de ser tocado por ella Severus ya ni siquiera recordó que aquel majadero seguía cacareando a su lado y que un segundo antes quería asesinarlo. Lo único que pudo pensar a partir de entonces fue en su deseo de ser libre para volver a besar con deleite aquella palma suave, aquellos dedos encallecidos, aquella muñeca cuyo delicado mapa fluvial de venas azuladas todavía podía dibujar de memoria.

Mientras recorría las mesas del aula de Pociones examinando con ojo crítico los desastrosos amagos de filtro de la paz que estaban perpetrando los alumnos de Quinto, Severus se acariciaba a menudo la mano derecha, distraidamente, sorprendiéndose en pleno anhelo de hallar en su piel algún resto de ella.

Desde el principio había adorado las manos de Maeve.

_Acababa de descubrir dos cosas sorprendentes de sí mismo. Una, que pese a lo que quería creer y al igual que tantos idiotas a los que despreciaba, también él albergaba en su persona esa estúpida entidad llamada "ego masculino". Y dos, que Maeve era capaz, sin proponérselo, de disparárselo hasta cotas inimaginables. Severus no había mostrado su desnudez tan abiertamente ante Maeve por arrogancia ni mucho menos por presunción, sino movido por la lacerante convicción de que cuanto antes lo viera bien y decidiera que no le gustaba menos le dolería su rechazo. Y sin embargo ella había mirado su cuerpo desnudo como si de veras fuese algo digno de ser mirado, ruborizada pero sin el menor reparo ni la menor intención de ocultar que, por alguna razón que sólo Merlín sabría, estaba disfrutando de lo que veía... La poca pretensión que pudiera quedarle a Severus de tener la situación bajo control empezó a resquebrajarse con aquella mirada, pero la deliciosa incredulidad de ella cuando le aseguró que podía "hacerlo mejor" desmoronaron tal pretensión por completo. Esa condenada chiquilla iba a alimentar tanto su recién descubierto ego que acabaría convirtiéndolo en un ente monstruoso. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, queriendo parecer burlón pero tan halagado que casi quería ruborizarse por su propia idiotez._

_-Mejor, sí -insistió. Y la tomó de la mano para llevarla hasta su cama._

_Aquella mano era delgada y ligera como el ala de un pájaro pequeño y sin embargo Severus sentía que agarrado a ella estaba a salvo de cualquier caída. Era una mano por la que se dejaría guiar en la oscuridad, por la que se dejaría sostener al borde del abismo. Cuando estuvieron tendidos y juntos bajo las sábanas, sujetar y besar la mano de Maeve fue lo primero que hizo, lo único que hizo durante mucho rato. No quería tener prisa, no quería acelerar las cosas y perderse parte de aquellos descubrimientos que lo estaban fascinando. Sentir la respiración tranquila de una mujer satisfecha contra su cuello, sentir el roce de unas formas femeninas fuera de la efusión del intercambio sexual, sentir que algo tan simple como coger la mano de Maeve y dejar que sus dedos hicieran el amor con los de ella y mirarla a los ojos mientras se hablaban en voz baja era más intenso y erótico que nada que hubiera hecho con otras. Había follado unas cuantas veces con unas cuantas mujeres, pero aquello no lo había tenido nunca y quería -como con todas las cosas buenas que le pasaban y que por experiencia sabía que no estaban destinadas a durar- apurarlo a fondo, saborearlo con calma, impregnarse de ello._

_Y sí, hacerlo mejor. Porque si Maeve había vibrado así debajo de él cuando él sólo había atendido a su propia urgencia, estaba seguro de poder volverla loca si se empleaba a fondo. __Aunque no sabía muy bien a fondo de qué. La fría y funcional respuesta de todas sus amantes anteriores no le había dado demasiadas pistas de qué le gustaba y qué no le gustaba a una mujer, ni de si era igual para todas las mujeres. Así que tendría que probarlo todo. Someter la cuestión a ensayo error hasta saber al milímetro qué la enloquecía a ella._

_Y no era una expectativa desagradable. En absoluto. Maeve se perfilaba como el proyecto científico más estimulante de su vida..._

Un fuerte golpe lo sacó con brusquedad de sus recuerdos y ya se disponía a gritar los nombres de Lisa Harper y Celina Ryan -todos, _absolutamente todos_ los accidentes que ocurrían en el grupo de Quinto eran culpa de las inútiles de Lisa Harper y Celina Ryan- cuando distinguió al culpable del ruido en la puerta recién abierta, mirando a la clase con su cara peluda y ceñuda y aclarándose la voz mientras rasgaba desafinadamente su arpa. La ceja de Severus alcanzó un grado insólito de arqueo y su sangre un punto cercano al de ebullición. Era la sexta vez aquella mañana que veía una de sus clases interrumpida por causa de las estúpidas ocurrencias de Lockhart.

-¿ALFRED MANSON? -preguntó el Cupido enano con hosquedad y desgana, haciendo que uno de los chicos de las primeras filas se escondiera horrorizado debajo de la mesa.

Severus no esperó ni a que se formara el consabido y agotador revuelo entre los alumnos. Sacó su varita, explusó al intruso del aula con un contundente _expelliarmus_ y aseguró después la puerta con un _fermaportus_, sometiendo a la clase sin más recurso que el de la furia asesina de su mirada.

-Un solo comentario, una sola risa, y me encargaré de que ninguno de ustedes pueda presentarse a los TIMOs -susurró, colérico.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquél no fuera el año en que la maldición de la plaza de DCAO dejara de cumplirse. Lockhart merecía morir, como mínimo, por el dos veces maldito día de San Valentín que le estaba haciendo pasar.

* * *

La culpa la tenía ella por reírse. No había podido evitarlo. Llevaba todo el día vapuleada por los recuerdos y envenenada de amargura y necesitaba reírse y entonces... En fin, lo sentía por el pobre Harry Potter porque sabía que era tímido y odiaba la notoriedad pero el jodido enano había estado inspirado con aquello de los _ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche _y... Bueno, el caso era que se había reído con ganas una vez estuvo fuera de la vista de los chicos a los que ella misma había instado a comportarse y no reírse de su pobre compañero. Se había reído hasta sentir que se le saltaban las lágrimas y le dolía la tripa.

Y Dios, empeñado en existir sólo cuando se trataba de joderla, la había castigado por ello con contundencia. Sus clases de la tarde habían sido tal circo de enanos invadiendo el zoológico para cantar sus mensajes de San Valentín que al final había tenido que suspenderlas. Encima uno de los Cupidos, por error, había abierto la jaula de las doxys y con ello había sembrado tal caos en el animalario que a Maeve aún le temblaban las piernas. A ella y a Hagrid les había costado más de dos horas sacarlas a todas de sus escondrijos y evaluar los daños causados, una tarea que sólo podía calificarse de agotadora.

Esta vez alguien iba a tener que matar a Gilderoy Lockhart. Matarlo de verdad, no en sentido figurado. Era un idiota sin remedio y un elemento absolutamente dañino y sólo por el dos veces maldito día de San Valentín que le estaba haciendo pasar merecía morir. La fuga de las doxys por culpa de sus grotescos Cupidos sólo había sido el remate de una jornada insufrible para Maeve. Espoleados por los constantes recordatorios de la fecha cortesía del rubio mononeuronal, sus recuerdos de aquella primera noche con Severus atacaban de forma contínua, rabiosos e inclementes. En cualquier parte. En cualquier momento. Invocados por el menor y más inofensivo de los detalles.

Ahora mismo estaba recordando a su pesar, concentrada en la inocua tarea de intentar tomarse uno de los intragables chocolates a la taza de Hagrid.

_-No quiero que hagas nada. Quédate quieta, ¿vale? No te muevas. Sólo siente._

_Con la crueldad con que Severus era capaz de blandir las palabras, y sin embargo no podía haber nada más dulce que su forma de amar a través de la voz. Para Maeve escucharle era como sentir chocolate oscuro y caliente derramándose despacio por encima de su piel. Se lo dijo, ruborizándose con violencia, y le encantó ver las mejillas de él enrojecerse también un poco como para desmentir la arrogancia de su sonrisa._

_-Mira que eres boba._

Maeve dejó vagar la mirada por el animalario hasta dar con Lerroux y Vodianov, que cumplían castigo aquella tarde como todos los Martes. Habían declinado ceñudamente su oferta de un chocolate -a pesar de que hacía un frío de mil demonios- y mantenían su actitud habitual, procurando no acercarse a una distancia que los pusiera en riesgo de rozarse si tropezaban, sin ni siquiera mirarse a la cara aun cuando eso retrasara su labor y estuviera alargando innecesariamente su castigo. Evitando hablarse como si el simple sonido de la voz del otro les resultara repulsivo...

_-Llámame lo que te de la gana pero no dejes de hablarme. Adoro tu voz._

_Aunque se sentía absolutamente a merced de él, esos pequeños instantes en que lo dejaba perplejo y sin palabras aunque sólo fuera por décimas de segundo reforzaban su confianza. Le hacían ver que iba por buen camino, que conseguía afectarle del mismo modo en que él la afectaba a ella, que el deseo y el placer eran mútuos. Anhelaba tanto llegar a ser para Severus lo que Severus era para ella..._

_-Pero si sigo hablando no podré hacer lo que tengo en mente -murmuró él con suavidad pero bajando aún más el tono grave de su voz, sabiendo ya que eso la volvía loca- Ninguna magia puede permitirme hacer dos cosas a la vez con la boca._

_Vio en sus ojos que él la estaba tanteando, evaluando su receptividad. Y esperó que su sonrisa le transmitiera lo muy dispuesta que estaba a dejarle hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Hasta ahora, permitirle jugar con sus resortes y olvidar las tonterías que le habian querido enseñar la tía Frances y las monjas -y en las que, de todas formas, nunca había creído con demasiada vehemencia porque contradecían todo cuanto había aprendido de la Naturaleza- no le había traído más que felices recompensas. MUY felices recompensas_

Maeve suspiró hondamente, obligándose a apartarse de aquellas imágenes que tenían que ver con los labios de Severus dibujando por primera vez el plano de su piel. En otras circunstancias aquellos recuerdos -deliciosos recuerdos- la habrían excitado con violencia pero hoy sólo la entristecían hasta el límite de las lágrimas. Era tan injusto... Lo suyo había sido realmente hermoso, vibrante, intenso, fluído. Su sincronía y su entendimiento habían sido la clase de prodigio que sólo surgía una vez en la vida. ¿Por qué no había funcionado? ¿Por qué Severus no se había enamorado de ella cuando sólo faltaba aquel pequeño detalle para dar solidez a un puzzle que parecía encajar a la perfección?

-Pueden marcharse ya si quieren -les dijo a los chicos, demasiado deprimida como para tolerar incluso aquella silenciosa y discreta compañía- Ya han trabajado bastante por hoy. No dejen de hacer lo que tengan pensado para celebrar San Valentín...

Tanto Lerroux como Vodianov levantaron sus rostros hacia ella y la miraron como si pudieran abofetearla sólo por sugerir semejante cosa; actitud más que chocante cuando a la vista del tránsito de tarjetas y regalos y enanos cantarines celebrar San Valentín era lo más normal entre la población estudiantil de Hogwarts. Maeve se dijo que aquellos dos chicos, cada uno en su estilo, tenían demasiada dignidad y orgullo para su propio bien. Intentar hablar con ellos era como estrellarse contra un muro de hormigón.

-Prefiero terminar con esto -repuso Lerroux, siguiendo con sus labores de limpieza.

-Yo también -añadió Vodianov igual de lacónica.

No había quien entendiera a aquellos chavales. Cuando a ella la castigaban en Fairmount no veía el momento de acabar y salir pitando. Menos cuando la castigaban cuidando de las cabras, que le encantaban. Y menos cuando la castigaban junto a Sharon Reilly, que era su mejor amiga del colegio y a la que no podía ver de otra manera que no fuera cumpliendo castigo. La tía Frances, buena hasta lo excesivo pero presa de los prejuicios católicos en que había sido forjada, no le permitía frecuentar a Sharon porque era hija de una madre soltera y veía en eso una potencial y terrible mala influencia para Maeve, de modo que las dos niñas...

_Espera, chica._

La luz de las revelaciones era como un caudal crecido contenido por una presa. Una vez que se abría la exclusa, Maeve no sabía ya cómo detener el fluir de las ideas.

De todas las cosas que había pensado y elucubrado sobre el feo asunto que involucraba a los dos chicos y sus respectivos grupos de amistades, aquella era probablemente la más absurda e idiota, la más descabellada, la más improbable. Lerroux y Vodianov no eran como ella y Sharon. Lerroux y Vodianov se aborrecían a muerte, se miraban a veces como si pudieran matarse, se habían dedicado insultos y...

Bueno. Tal vez no fuera una idea tan descabellada después de todo. Tal vez mereciera ser estudiada un poco, antes de descartarla. Maeve sabía por experiencia propia que el odio manifiesto no significaba necesariamente que dos personas se odiaran _de verdad_.

* * *

Había llevado la carta consigo toda la tarde, sopesando los pros y los contras de dejarla a la vista de su destinatario y maldiéndose por su debilidad cada vez que decidía que no podía hacerlo.

Era la jugada perfecta, maldita sea. Perfecta para devolverle a Maeve la cuenta pendiente que tenía con ella desde que le liara en aquella majadería del Club de Duelo y perfecta para reforzar la impresión –_necesaria_, se repetía, _MUY__ necesaria_- de que aquella fecha no significaba nada en absoluto para él.

Y aun así, una y otra vez, había decidido que no podía hacerlo. No podía enviarle a Lockhart una empalagosa felicitación presuntamente escrita, firmada y sellada por su colega de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas con la certeza de que el idiota haría algo público y tremendamente embarazoso al respecto. No disfrutaría del estupor de ella ni de su silenciosa cólera como disfrutaría cualquier otro día. Daba igual que el propio Lockhart lo hubiera convertido en la ocasión perfecta con sus majaderías de San Valentín. Una parte de sí sentía que por muy vital que fuera mantener la farsa, ciertas cosas eran sagradas y no podía mancillarlas sólo por reforzar la idea de que nada referente a sus breves días de amor -ni tan siquiera las fechas- había calado en él.

_-Pues sí que podías hacerlo mejor... ¡Joder...!_

_Maeve todavía se reía, entre azorada y feliz. A Severus le había parecido encantador -sí, "encantador", esa era la palabra exacta que había acudido a su mente, tan extraño y tan patético como sonaba- que le hubiera dado la risa al volver en sí después del orgasmo y darse cuenta de lo expresiva y escandalosa que había sido. Le había encantado esa falta de reserva y de pudor tan insospechada en una chica a la que habían querido transmitir que disfrutar en la cama era propio de putas. Le había encantado que lo besara después sin mostrar reparos de que la boca le supiera a ella. Le estaban encantando tantas cosas de Maeve que temía que la lista fuera a ser infinita y no le cupieran tantos nuevos y pequeños placeres en el alma. Y ahora estaba de nuevo entre sus piernas, follándola con la calma y el mimo que la necesidad no le habían dejado desplegar la primera vez. Maeve lo miraba -le encantaba que lo mirara, sobre todo ahora que se daba cuenta de que sus anteriores amantes siempre cerraban los ojos o le volvían la cara- dejándole reflejarse en sus pupilas dilatadas por la oscuridad y el placer. Era como si necesitara decirle "estás en mí" a través de aquel reflejo, como si haciendo el amor con él y diciéndole que le amaba no sintiera que era lo bastante elocuente. Como si pensara que nada era demasiado para él._

_Quería sentirse igual con ella. Quería __permitirse__ sentirse igual con ella y permitirse decírselo, porque envidiaba el placer que transmitía la sonrisa de Maeve con cada "te amo" que le susurraba. Quería ser un tipo normal que no sintiera como una debilidad vergonzosa corresponder al afecto de su amante._

_Su amante._

_Su mujer._

_Suya._

_Había sido su primer hombre y ahora sabía, con una certeza que lo asustaba, que quería ser también el último, que se moriría sabiendo que aquella dulzura y aquella encantadora desvergüenza y aquella mirada capaz de contenerlo entero se los iba a quedar otro._

_-Gracias, Maeve._

_Cómo le gustaba aquel placer recién descubierto de hablar contra su boca, cómo lo enloquecía sentirse hecho a medida para estar en ella, Merlín, ¿cómo podía ser tan jodidamente preciosa y no darse cuenta...?_

_-¿Gracias?_

_-Me has dado un buen motivo para no vomitar cuando llegue San Valentín._

_Algún día tendría que decirle lo guapísima que le parecía cuando reía de aquella manera, decirle que nunca se cansaría de oírla reír..._

Severus contempló arder en su chimenea la carta que le habría hecho volver a adelantarse en el marcador de la guerra lúdica que mantenía con Maeve y quedar, a la vez, como el maldito bastardo insensible que le interesaba ser a sus ojos. Su contraofensiva tendría que esperar. No profanaría con una burla, por muy bien jugada y bien recibida que fuera a ser, lo que aquel no-aniversario significaba para él.

* * *

-¿Te importa tener compañía?

Maeve negó con la cabeza e hizo sitio a Severus para que pudiera sentarse al lado de ella. El banco que le servía de puesto de observación, bien oculto entre unos árboles bajos, estaba absolutamente helado e hizo al mago soltar una maldición y conjurar de inmediato un conjuro calentador.

-Si lo llego a saber, te llamo para que vengas antes -bromeó ella- Tengo el culo como un témpano.

-La _joven señorita_ podría tener el mobiliario del zoológico encantado para poder regular la temperatura a voluntad, pero la _joven señorita_ no quiere más magia de la estrictamente necesaria, -replicó Severus con mordacidad- así que la _joven señorita_ y su culo se joden.

-Vete a la mierda. ¿Café? -ofreció, levantando un termo.

Severus levantó una ceja con desdén.

-¿Del que te gusta a tí? No, gracias. Espero poder dormir en algún momento de la próxima década.

Maeve le hizo una mueca y se sirvió una taza del oscuro y aromático líquido, mirando abiertamente a Severus mientras él estaba entretenido curioseando las notas de ella, sus libros, sus peculiares y en general incomprensibles esquemas, todo lo que tenía desperdigado de cualquier manera sobre el banco. A veces, cuando el peso de los recuerdos era tan brutal como había sido aquel día, Maeve tenía miedo de estar engañándose, de no estar enamorada del hombre sino del fantasma del joven que había sido, de estar perdiendo tiempo y fuerzas venerando un sentimiento que no era tal sino sólo la nostalgia de algo muerto y perdido. Pero bastaba tener a Severus delante para saber que aquel intento de mentira piadosa no funcionaría. Severus seguía siendo la misma criatura ceñuda de hermosa sonrisa secreta, la misma mente privilegiada y brillante sedienta de saber cuya luz podía descubrirle a uno mil senderos alternativos que explorar, el mismo ogro de humor corrosivo y mordaz empeñado en ocultar que también podía ser amable. Era cruel e insoportable muchas veces, valiente y orgulloso hasta lo indecible, buena persona a su pesar. Era aún más atractivo a sus ojos de lo que había sido de joven. Era el muchacho de entonces corregido y aumentado por la vida y los años, mejor en unos aspectos, peor en otros, perfecto en su conjunto. Era Severus Snape, único gracias a Dios porque si hubiera dos como él el mundo no podría soportarlo sin desintegrarse.

Y Maeve lo amaba, sí. Lo amaba _a él_, al hombre real, al que estaba ahora sentado con ella. Lo amaba más de lo que lo había amado nunca. Y sabía que, muy a su pesar, lo amaría mientras él existiera aunque eso supusiera alimentar un amor sin esperanzas durante el resto de su vida.

Si algo se le daba bien a Maeve Murphy era comportarse como una mula obstinada en cuestión de afectos.

-Menudo día, ¿eh, chico?

-Y que lo digas.

-¿Huyendo del ataque de los Cupidos Cejijuntos? -le preguntó, burlona.

Severus replicó con uno de sus teatrales suspiros de resignación.

-Tengo ronda de pasillos a partir de medianoche. Se le ha advertido a Lockhart que si el castillo no está libre de enanos cantarines para esa hora él terminará con un arpa incrustada en el cráneo -explicó.

-¿_Se le ha advertido _significa que _tú_ le has advertido? -matizó Maeve, sonriendo con malicia.

-Que _Minerva_ le ha advertido. Lo del cráneo es muy propio de su contenida elegancia. Yo era más partidario de metérsela por el culo: al fin y al cabo, es ahí donde ese imbécil tiene el cerebro...

Maeve rió por lo bajo meneando la cabeza y volvió los ojos hacia la jaula de los demiguises, en cuyo fondo, sobre una pantalla hecha de un extraño y etéreo material, se estaba proyectando una de las _películas educativas_. De vez en cuando, observaba algo digno de su atención en la pareja real de animales y lo apuntaba -_papel y bolígrafo, nunca pergamino y pluma si puede evitarlo,_ advirtió Severus divertido- en su cuaderno de notas.

-¿Funciona?

-Es pronto para saberlo -dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros- Su celo no empieza hasta dentro de un mes. Espero que para entonces hayan aprendido algo...

Severus desvió su atención del suave perfil de Maeve al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando demasiado y fijó sus ojos en la película. Recordaba haber visto de niño en la televisión algún documental de Naturaleza y no haber entendido nada de lo que sucedía. Ver algo similar a la luz de su experiencia de adulto tenía cierta gracia. Verlo acompañado de Maeve era decididamente extraño pero no del todo incómodo. Las cosas, incluso cuando eran difíciles, resultaban fáciles al lado de ella.

-Joder. Pues sí que...

-Eso es la cola, majadero. Y además es una hembra.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a distinguirlos? Todos esos putos bichos son iguales.

-Eso no es verdad. Lo que pasa es que no tienes ni idea.

Severus se envolvió bien en su capa y guardó silencio un buen rato mientras ella observaba y apuntaba, tan concentrada que no se daba cuenta de la atención con que su compañero la observaba a ella.

-¿Qué tal Lerroux y Vodianov esta tarde?

-Agotadores.

Severus enarcó una ceja, curioso. Maeve era la habladora de los dos, la que tendía a explayarse más de lo debido. Una Maeve lacónica era una Maeve sospechosa.

-¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

La sonrisa de ella, entre enigmática y burlona, le dio la razón.

-Te lo contaré cuando tú me cuentes lo que no me quieres decir a mí. ¿Te parece buen trato? ¿O prefieres _intentar_ leerme la mente?

En ocasiones, cuando le enfurecía su incapacidad para dejar de desear a Maeve, trataba de convencerse de que sólo estaba enamorado del pasado, de los recuerdos. De que en realidad lo que sentía era un burdo simulacro de amor creado a base de nostalgia. Entonces Maeve – inteligente, terca, luchadora, irritante, compasiva, malhablada, generosa, temperamental, hermosa, estimulante, brillante, adorable, perfecta- se encargaba de espabilarle con cualquiera de aquellas pequeñas cosas propias de ella que Severus sentía como un puñetazo descargado en medio de su moral. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ningún recuerdo era mejor que la mujer real. Amaba a Maeve, no a su fantasma, y cada vez tenía más claro que eso no se extinguiría mientras ella existiera. No se rendiría nunca. Esperaría los años que hicieran falta, sin importar que fueran un par de ancianos cuando hubiera pasado toda aquella locura y pudieran estar juntos sin que eso les pusiera a los dos en peligro, sin importar que para entonces se la tuviera que disputar al abuelo de sus nietos. La esperaría toda la vida si tenía que hacerlo. Haría que le volviera a querer. Y entonces dejaría de vivir de recuerdos porque la tendría de verdad y la tendría para siempre. Se hizo esa firme promesa muda sobre aquel banco helado en su undécimo no-aniversario, mirando su hermoso perfil. Y supo que la cumpliría, costara lo que costara.

Si algo se le daba bien a Severus Snape era ser fiel a una promesa.

* * *

**Pues sí: Severus y Maeve empezaron su relación en la madrugada del 14 de Febrero (_Feanwen_, que es quien me vigila los fallos de raccord, -gracias, chata- podrá confirmar que aunque el dato sea nuevo, no me contradigo al respecto XD). El título del capítulo es el de una película muy bonita protagonizada por Robert Redford y Barbra Streissand, de la que seguro que os suena la canción principal cantada por ella _(Memories, light the corners of my mind, misty watercolor memories of the way we were...)_**

**Bueno, espero que me disculpéis la tardanza en actualizar. He estado de vacaciones y no he tenido forma de subir el capítulo hasta hoy.**

**Ya sé que es un capítulo un poco rarillo y que tampoco es que la trama avance demasiado. Digamos que lo escribí en unos días en que estaba bastante desmotivada con el fic y sentí que necesitaba hacerme este regalo, centrado en ellos dos y en sus bonitos recuerdos. **

**Además, se da la estupenda casualidad de que sea este capítulo el que pueda dedicarles a dos personas que creo que lo van a disfrutar mucho. A _Sayuri Hasekura _por aguantarme las neuras y ejercer de psicóloga y editora a tiempo parcial, con lo liada que está, y todavía seguir encontrando tiempo para actualizar sus estupendos fics. Y a _Lisbeth Snape _porque es una persona espectacular en todos los sentidos y además tiene el detalle de escribir "Reflejos", que es uno de los mejores fanfictions en castellano que he tenido el placer de toparme: conocerte en persona ha sido un placer equiparable al de leer lo que escribes, te lo aseguro.**

**Y por supuesto, gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí sin mandarnos a la porra a mí y a mi historia: sois lo que hace que esto siga adelante.**

**NOTAS:**

**-Por si no lo sabéis, _Rob Roy _es un personaje de Sir Walter Scott al que probablemente recordéis interpretado por Liam Neeson (yo, al menos, no consigo olvidarlo: Liam Neeson en kilt... ains...)**

**-Las gardenias son blancas, de ahí que a Pomona fuera a darle un patatús viéndolas fucsias (podríamos decir que era un chiste botánico... prometo que no volverá a ocurrir XD)**


	15. Fantasmas del pasado

**Capítulo XV: una de las definiciones de fantasma es _imagen de algo muerto_. Por lo tanto, si usamos la palabra _fantasma_ para referirnos a algo que vive y respira, sea un odio irracional o un pasado funesto o un amor no tan enterrado como se supone, estaremos cayendo en un error.**

CAPÍTULO XV:FANTASMAS DEL PASADO

-No es justo, profesora. Llevamos castigados desde después de Navidad y creo que ha sido tiempo más que suficiente para...

-Disculpe, señor Collins, pero lo que es y no es suficiente queda a mi criterio. Y mi criterio dice que aún no han recogido ustedes suficiente mierda de clabbert como para compensar lo que hicieron. Apenas acabamos de pasar Semana Santa. Todavía tienen hasta el verano para demostrarme que pueden razonar como las personas

Jonathan Collins, Christopher Cushing y Khalid Mirza miraron a su profesora con expresión entre implorante e indignada pero Maeve, impasible, se limitó a tenderles los guantes con que habrían de separar, a mano y muy cuidadosamente, las semillas diseminadas entre los excrementos con que Pomona Sprout fertilizaría sus helechos de fuego.

-¡Es una injusticia! -protestó Mirza- ¡Fue ese cerdo de Slytherin quien tuvo la culpa, nosotros sólo defendíamos a Lara, es él quien debería...!

-¿_Defendían a Lara_? ¿Machacar a un compañero tres contra uno es la nueva definición de _defender_?

La ironía de Maeve frenó en seco el encendido alegato de defensa de Khalid Mirza, que se miró los pies con aire frustrado.

-Escúchenme los tres, porque ya estoy harta de intentar explicarles esto y no pienso repetirlo -dijo Maeve, seria e irritada- Entiendo que a veces a uno se le puede nublar la razón; la tendencia a reaccionar violentamente forma parte de nuestra naturaleza. Reconozco que yo misma he perdido los estribos varias veces a lo largo de mi vida y he soltado algún puñetazo que otro. Pero mírenme bien -les instó, señalándose de arriba abajo con un gesto de la mano- No hay más que verme para imaginar que cuando me he enfrentado con alguien no lo he hecho con ventaja física, como sí es el caso del señor Collins frente a casi cualquier otro alumno de esta escuela. Y les aseguro que tampoco lo he hecho, ni lo haría jamás, en condiciones de superioridad numérica. Lo que ustedes tres hicieron...

-Profesora... -intentó terciar Collins.

-Lo que ustedes tres hicieron es una bajeza -siguió Maeve, levantando un poco la voz para callarle- Es propio de gente ruin. Es algo que debería avergonzarles. En resumen, es intolerable. Y como intolerable que es quiero que ustedes y todos los demás se den cuenta de que no voy a dejarlo impune si está en mi mano. Seguirán castigados hasta que den muestras de que se arrepienten o de que al menos han reflexionado sobre ello. Y ese rollo tan cansino de "Lerroux se lo merecía por cerdo y por ser de Slytherin y blahblahblah" me dice que no vamos por buen camino, señores. Así que arreando para la jaula de los clabberts. Les queda un montón de mierda por recoger.

-Hace bien -le dijo Argus Filch, complacido, viendo a los Gryffindors abandonar el pabellón veterinario cargados de material de limpieza y de frustración- Estos vándalos necesitan mano dura. Cada vez hay menos educación y peores modales. Se porta mejor cualquiera de sus bichos, profesora Murphy. Si de mí dependiera, el castigo sería mucho peor.

_Profesora Murphy_. Nunca la llamaba de otra manera. Maeve se había pasado todo el curso anterior y lo que llevaban de aquél tratando de convencer a Argus Filch de que podía tutearla como cuando era la asistente de Silvanus Kettleburn, pero no había forma. Aunque la hubiera conocido cuando era una chiquilla y le sacara suficientes años como para ser su abuelo, ella era ahora una profesora de Hogwarts, una _doctora_, alguien que estaba por encima de él. Los códigos del sistema de clases, con sus rígidos conceptos de_ inferior _y _superior_, estaban tan grabados en la mente de Argus Filch desde su más tierna infancia de squib entre magos avergonzados que ya no había forma de borrárselos.

-Temo por mi pobre amiga -susurró el hombre en un tono mucho menos siniestro, casi dulce, tapando a la Señora Norris con una manta antes de permitir que Maeve volviera a cerrar su jaula.

Maeve trató de animarlo mientras volvían al castillo junto con Saighead. Había que mantener el optimismo, le dijo. Las mandrágoras estaban a punto de superar la adolescencia, o al menos eso decía Pomona, que era la que más entendía del asunto. Así que ya faltaba poco para que pudieran recolectarse. Y Severus se encargaría de hacer el filtro -Albus ya se había asegurado de ello ahora que las vidas de dos alumnos estaban en juego- con lo que no había que preocuparse de que Lockhart metiera sus espléndidamente manicureadas patazas en el asunto.

-Pero... ¿Y si ella no aguanta hasta entonces?

Maeve sonrió compasivamente. La preocupación del huraño Argus Filch por su gata era sobrecogedora y a ella, al contrario que a muchos de los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts, no le parecía ridícula. Sabía lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser el lazo afectivo establecido con un animal. Ella no quería pensar cómo se habría sentido si a Nzeli o a Hobe o a Bijou les hubiera pasado algo malo estando a su cargo. No quería pensar cómo se sentiría el día -lejano, dado que los _peregrinus mercurii_ podían vivir cerca de cuarenta años, pero inevitable- en que Saighead, a quien había llegado a considerar un amigo muy querido, la dejara. Y eso ella, que tenía muchas más gratificaciones en la vida aparte de su mascota. Argus Filch sólo tenía a su gata.

-Es un animal muy fuerte. Compruebo sus constantes vitales seis veces al día, la tengo bien alimentada por sonda y sus funciones corporales parecen mantenerse... Bajo mínimos, como si hibernara, pero se mantienen -viendo la expresión poco convencida del conserje, Maeve le apretó con suavidad un brazo mientras caminaban por un corredor. Saighead chirrió como si apoyara asu dueña en lo que decía- Aguantará, Argus, ya verás. Ten esperanza.

El conserje había esbozado lo que en su cara adusta podía considerarse un amago de sonrisa cuando su expresión se torció, adoptando de nuevo el aire siniestro que le era tan característico. Maeve siguió su mirada y vio que lo que tanto desagrado le producía era Harry Potter volviendo del entrenamiento de quidditch hacia su Sala Común. Nadie, ni siquiera Dumbledore con sus contundentes argumentos, había podido convencer a Filch de que Harry era inocente del atentado contra su gata.

-¿Se puede saber qué andas tramando, repugnante arrapiezo? -gruñó al sobresaltado muchacho-¿Merodeando por los pasillos a deshoras, eh? ¿Qué buscas, otra víctima más, despreciable...?

-Argus, el chico no está haciendo nada... -trató de razonar Maeve en voz baja.

-¡Porque lo hemos pillado a tiempo! Si no llegamos a aparecer ya estaría intentando cazar a otro niño de familia muggle y...

-¡Argus! -exclamó Maeve- Deja de decir insensateces, por el amor de Dios. ¿Cómo va él a...?

-¡Yo qué sé! ¡Pregúnteselo! -bramó el conserje- ¡Y deje de defenderlo porque el día menos pensado irá a por usted! ¡Atacó a mi gata después de enterarse de que soy un squib y usted es tan squib como yo y además, con lo que le pasó a su familia y siendo hija de una muggle seguro que intenta...!

-¡Basta, Argus!

Harry había estado mirando el intercambio verbal entre ambos adultos mudo de la impresión, y la tajante exclamación de Maeve le hizo cerrar los ojos, temiendo una brutal respuesta por parte del conserje. Pero éste se limitó a mirar a la profesora con cara de preocupación y disgusto y al chico, una vez más, con odio.

-Usted verá lo que hace, profesora Murphy, pero está tan en peligro como cualquier otro hijo de muggles en esta escuela -le advirtió siniestramente.

Ella y Harry vieron marcharse al hombre, los dos con gesto consternado. Maeve fue la primera en romper el pesado silencio que se había hecho en el corredor.

-No le haga caso. Está estresado por lo de la Señora Norris y... Bueno... Él es así. No hay que tenérselo demasiado en cuenta.

Harry asintió pero sus ojos no eran los de alguien que se hubiera quedado tranquilo. Lo injusto de aquella acusación, unido al hecho de que los problemas parecieran empeñados en perseguirle, debía de resultarle abrumador. Maeve suspiró con resignación.

-Vamos, señor Potter: le acompañaré un trecho hasta su Sala Común -propuso desenfadadamente.

-No quiero que se moleste.

-No es molestia, en serio. Hace mucho que no hablamos. ¿Todo bien?

El chico pareció relajarse un poco y empezó a contarle cosas triviales y poco comprometidas acerca de cómo habían ido las vacaciones de Semana Santa en Hogwarts. Parecía haberle cobrado mucha confianza a Maeve desde su charla de las Navidades. La comprensión de ella y su forma de quitarle hierro al hecho de que pudiera hablar con las serpientes le habían supuesto mucho ánimo al chico en el momento más bajo de su popularidad, cuando gran parte del colegio daba por hecho que él era el Heredero de Slytherin y, por tanto, el culpable de los ataques. Aunque ahora todo aquello pareciera haber quedado muy atrás, sepultado por la calma y la falta de nuevos incidentes, su simpatía por Maeve no había mermado. Y Maeve no podía dejar de pensar que si el chico supiera qué sospechas había reforzado Dumbledore gracias a los datos recogidos por ella aquella tarde quizá no le mostraría tanta cordialidad: a nadie debía de gustarle la conclusión de que ciertos dones le venían del Señor Tenebroso en persona.

-¿Podría preguntarle algo, profesora? Es un consejo que quiero que me dé...

-Pregunte lo que quiera.

Harry se aclaró la voz y pareció dudar un par de veces antes de escoger las palabras.

-Ya sabe que tenemos que escoger ahora las optativas para el próximo curso y... Bueno, lo que usted hace con los animales parece interesante, y la verdad es que yo no sé lo que se me da bien ni lo que quiero hacer de mayor ni nada, pero creo que al menos me divertiría y...

Maeve esperó varios segundos y se decidió a romper el silencio al ver que Harry no lo hacía.

-¿Qué quiere saber? ¿Si yo creo que Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas sería una buena asignatura para usted?

-Sí -contestó Harry con tono dubitativo, y se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso- Y... Todo el mundo sabe que Hagrid es su ayudante y asume muchas tareas de la asignatura y todo eso y... Lo que quería preguntar... Usted no confiaría en él si él no fuera de confianza, ¿verdad? Quiero decir... con todos esos animales... hmm... peligrosos, y demás... Que podrían llegar a matar a alguien en un descuido... Usted no...

Harry se detuvo al darse cuenta de que su profesora también lo había hecho y lo miraba parada en el pasillo, cruzada de brazos con una expresión inquisitiva casi idéntica a la del halcón posado en su hombro.

-Esa es una pregunta un poco extraña, ¿no le parece, señor Potter?

Harry tragó saliva y carraspeó.

-Bueno, después de lo de Norbert el año pasado...

No la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. Hablaba del asunto de Norbert pero a la vez había algo más que no quería especificar y sin embargo teñía todas y cada una de las sílabas que pronunciaba con el aire incómodo de las verdades que se callan. Harry sabía algo más que le causaba inquietud acerca de Hagrid. Y Maeve pensó con un estremecimiento que el chico sólo podía referirse a una cosa pero se dijo que era imposible, porque Hagrid no le habría hablado de eso. Nadie en aquel colegio le habría hablado a un alumno de algo tan turbio y trágico que comprometía a toda la institución. Nadie le habría hablado de algo que dejaba en un muy cuestionable lugar no sólo al guardabosques de Hogwarts sino al director que lo había contratado a sabiendas de su horrible pasado. Nadie...

_¿Nadie?_

-El señor Hagrid tiene debilidad por criaturas poco aconsejables pero nunca permitiría que un alumno sufriera ningún daño. Y yo tampoco, si es eso lo que le preocupa -afirmó Maeve, amable pero terriblemente seria- Porque es eso todo lo que le preocupa, ¿verdad? No hay nada más que... le ronde la cabeza. Nada raro que otro chico de la escuela le haya dicho...

Harry se esforzó en sonreír con desenfado, como si no tuviera nada que ocultar. Al parecer, se dijo Maeve, estaba frente a un mentiroso casi tan malo como ella misma. Lily estaría orgullosa.

-No, profesora Murphy. Sólo era eso.

Habían llegado a las escaleras principales. Maeve había tenido, hasta aquel momento, la intención de ir hacia sus dependencias para cambiarse y contestar a la última y muy extensa carta en la que Tess se explayaba sobre su delirante futura -_en un sentido hipotético_- familia política y sobre la preocupante escalada de violencia en Ruanda y, si le quedaba tiempo antes de la cena, leer un rato; el libro de su abuelo estaba en un punto interesantísimo, con la expedición llegando al estado de Durango y pasando serias dificultades en un paso de montaña en la Sierra Madre... Pero acababa de cambiar de idea. Tenía que hablar primero con Hagrid para asegurarse de que nada de lo que Harry pudiera sospechar se debía a uno de sus característicos deslices.

-Vaya a descansar. Mañana tiene partido de quidditch y querrá estar fresco, supongo. Y, por cierto... -lo llamó cuando él ya subía las escaleras camino de los dominios de Gryffindor- Sí que creo que Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas sería una buena asignatura para usted.

Sí, decidió. Hablar con Hagrid sería lo primero. Y al día siguiente por la mañana, antes del partido, hablaría con Severus. Porque esta vez, tal y como le había prometido antes de empezar el curso, quería hacer las cosas _bien_. Esta vez le informaría _antes_ de cabrear a Lucius Malfoy por interrogar a Draco para determinar si era él, azuzado por su padre, el que estaba agitando los fantasmas del pasado.

* * *

La mañana había amanecido clara y fresca, con el cielo despejado y apenas una suave brisa agitando las banderas del campo de quidditch. A las mazmorras, sin embargo, no llegaban ni el aire ni la claridad del exterior. Era una de las razones por las que Severus prefería desayunar allí, solo. Odiaba interaccionar con otros seres humanos antes del segundo café de la mañana y prefería estar reconciliado con la idea de vivir otro día más rodeado de idiotas antes de afrontar el mundo exterior. Los sábados eran especialmente agradables, ya que la falta de obligaciones docentes le permitía posponer el contacto con sus semejantes hasta el mediodía.

Por eso no le sentó demasiado bien oír, mientras leía la edición matinal de El Profeta sentado a su mesa de comedor, que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su despacho. Aun siendo consciente de que aquello era altamente excepcional y de que sería muy grosero no atender cuando alguien se había tomado la molestia de bajar hasta sus dominios a importunarle, no hizo el menor amago de levantarse a abrir. No debía de ser nada importante. Dumbledore habría utilizado el Flu, y sus alumnos le habrían comunicado primero cualquier incidencia a alguno de los prefectos de Slytherin, los cuales también tenían acceso a la chimenea de su tutor bajo la firme condición de no traspasarla jamás para poner un pie en su salón. Así que quien fuera -probablemente Pomona para hacer el innecesario reporte diario de la crianza de las mandrágoras o, peor aún, Sybill con aquella tontería que le había dado sobre no sé qué del aura rosa de todo el mundo- ya se cansaría. Nadie le fastidiaría su mañana de sábado. No permitiría que ningún imbécil...

Sonó otra vigorosa e insistente tanda de golpes. Severus cerró el periódico con gesto exasperado y pasó del salón al despacho con grandes y sonoras zancadas. El improperio que tenía preparado para soltar se congeló en sus labios al abrir y descubrir a Maeve en su puerta. Sobre todo porque al reparar en cómo iba ella ataviada -con uno de aquellos vestidos de mercadillo y una gruesa chaqueta de punto y sus botas de montar- reparó también en que él, como acostumbraba a hacer los sábados por la mañana -porque, maldita sea, nunca tenía visita- estaba en bata y pijama.

-¿No deberías estar ya vestido? El partido empieza en un cuarto de hora.

Maeve había pasado sin esperar a ser invitada y tomado asiento en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio de Severus, quien, perplejo, todavía la miraba desde la puerta. El hombre se recompusó deprisa y cerró de un portazo.

-¿A ti quien te ha dicho que pienso ir al partido? Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff -escupió-Tan emocionante como una partida de ajedrez entre dos abuelos en coma...

-Bueno. Hufflepuff tiene a Diggory como buscador y todos dicen que el chico es bastante bueno. Puede que el partido no sea tan sumamente aburrido y previsible como cuando Gryffindor juega contra _tus_ chicos...

Severus miró a Maeve como si pudiera pulverizarla sólo con el deseo de hacerlo, su rostro adquiriendo el gesto del que acabara de ingerir una medicina intragable de puro amarga.

-Ja-ja -replicó sin el menor asomo de humor.

-Es increible lo bien que pillas los chistes recién levantado.

-No estoy recién levantado.

La mujer alzó una ceja, conteniendo una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces, _esto_ -dijo, con un gesto que lo señalaba a él en su conjunto- es alguna especie de prueba de vestuario? ¿Vas a cambiar el rollo Nosferatu por la bata y el pijama? Lo veo un poco radical, pero qué narices, la historia de la moda la escriben los audaces...

Severus lamentó hondamente no haber llevado nada contundente consigo para tirárselo a la cabeza. Tuvo que conformarse con rodear el escritorio sin mirarla y dejarse caer en su silla sin quitar ni por un segundo la expresión de odio de sus ojos. Ni siquiera lo muy bonita que ella estaba o el placer de tenerla en sus dominios de forma inesperada podían con su misantropía matinal.

-¿Hay algún motivo para esta invasión, aparte de criticar lo que llevo puesto?

-¿Invasión? Juraría que me has abierto la puerta...

-Vale -resopló Severus, apoyando los codos en la mesa y entrecruzando los dedos ante su cara mientras la miraba amenazadoramente- Has venido a verme porque te aburres y te apetece reírte de alguien pero creo que te has equivocado de despacho. El de Trelawney está en...

-He venido a hablar de Draco Malfoy -le cortó ella, ya sin sorna.

Aunque no era su intención, Severus no pudo evitar una nota de interés y de preocupación en su voz.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

-Algo grave -dijo Maeve, antes de matizar- Bueno. Creo. No sé. No estoy segura. Pero quiero estarlo. Así que voy a hablar con él después del partido de hoy. Sólo quería que lo supieras. Ya sabes... Para que no te pongas luego hecho un basilisco con eso de que _te tienes que enterar por Lucius_ -añadió, haciendo signos de comillas con los dedos.

Severus, prefiriendo tener la fiesta en paz, decidió pasar por alto la ironía de aquella última observación.

-¿Qué ha hecho? -insistió.

-Ayer hablé con Harry Potter. Bueno, más bien fue él quien habló conmigo. No me preguntes por qué, pero creo que sabe algo de lo que ocurrió hace cincuenta años... Lo de la otra vez que... No sé exactamente hasta dónde sabe, pero sí que conoce que sucedió algo turbio y que Hagrid estuvo implicado.

-¿Y qué pinta Draco Malfoy en todo eso? ¿Tiene que tener la culpa de todo sólo porque es hijo de quien es?

-Perdona: don _Harry Potter va a pagar que yo no soportara a su padre_ no me está dando lecciones de ecuanimidad, ¿verdad que no? -replicó ella con ironía, recibiendo un seco bufido como respuesta- No hay mucha gente que conozca ese asunto porque en su día se tapó muy bien. Y las únicas personas vivas aparte de Albus y de Cornelius Fudge y del propio Hagrid que se me ocurre que podrían saber del tema son los que estuvieron en el círculo íntimo del otro implicado. Ya sabes. El que le cargó el muerto a Hagrid y luego se levantó un día con el pie izquierdo y ganas de dominar el mundo y después presumía delante de sus Mortífagos de cómo no le habían pillado en aquella _pequeña travesura _de cargarse a una compañera... Así que, dado que el Ministro no ha estado ultimamente por aquí yéndose de la lengua y eliminando la posibilidad de Albus y de Hagrid, sólo...

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no es Hagrid el que se ha ido de la lengua? -la interrumpió Severus.

-Porque Hagrid es ingenuo pero no estúpido, aunque a ti ambas cosas te parezcan la misma. Y porque se lo he preguntado y me ha dicho que no.

-Podría mentirte.

-¿Hagrid? -gritó Maeve- ¿HAGRID? Por el amor de Dios, Severus...

Guardaron silencio unos instantes, ella mirando al techo enfadada e incrédula y él mirándola a ella, la preocupación ganando rápidamente terreno a la irritabilidad matinal en su ánimo.

-Draco no ha sido -le aseguró

-Ha tenido que ser _alguien _cercano a _alguien_ del círculo íntimo de Riddle. Draco es hijo de uno de los posibles culpables de haber sabido la información por Riddle e irse ahora de la lengua. No conozco más nombres, aparte del tuyo, porque tú no quieres dármelos... Así que tendré que empezar por él.

-Draco -insistió Severus- ya ha sido aleccionado por su padre en la conveniencia de ser discreto. Aun en el caso de que tuviera esa información no la iría compartiendo fuera de Slytherin, y menos con Potter.

-Bueno. Pues _alguien_ lo ha hecho -repitió Maeve, porfiada.

-_Crees _que lo ha hecho -matizó Severus

Maeve bufó y se metió tras las orejas unos mechones de pelo empeñados en independizarse de su trenza. Miró a Severus con expresión hosca.

-Lo creo, sí. Y no lo voy a dejar de creer sólo porque a ti te tranquilice verme lejos de tus Slytherins. No soy de porcelana, ¿sabes? No voy a rompreme sólo por generar algunas antipatías. No puedes ponerme en una vitrina de cristal y esperar que me limite a ver pasar las cosas sin hacer nada, como con todo ese asunto de Lerroux...

Severus dio un respingo y la miró intensamente, alzando un dedo en señal de advertencia.

-No vamos a volver a discutir ese tema -dijo con sequedad- Te dije que _yo_ me ocuparía si hubiera algo de lo que ocuparse... Y no lo hay. Punto.

Volvieron a callar, respirando la inequívoca sensación de que los dos se estaban callando cosas respecto a aquel asunto que acababan de tocar. Maeve ya contaba con que Severus se reservaría toda información que temiera que fuera a provocar una acción -cualquier acción- por parte de ella; y aunque preferiría poder ser clara, había decicido en consecuencia no compartir sus últimas teorías sobre Lerroux y Vodianov con él hasta que no tuviera pruebas irrebatibles. En cuanto a Severus... Bueno, no podía culpar a Maeve por querer actuar por su cuenta cuando él le había puesto tantas trabas. Pero que no pudiera culparla por querer actuar y que tuviera que gustarle eran cosas diferentes. Silas Fraser era una persona peligrosa y su vástago iba por el mismo camino. Ahora mismo Charles Fraser era la mano ejecutora de un operativo encaminado a asegurarse la adhesión del muy influyente Aristide Lerroux a través de su único hijo. Si lo estaba haciendo mediante la persuasión o -como Severus se temía- mediante la intimidación era lo de menos. Lo único cierto era que si se podía intervenir y salvar de alguna forma a Damien Lerroux había que hacerlo de forma sutil. Y Maeve, de eso estaba absolutamente convencido, jamás habría sido sorteada en Slytherin por su sutileza.

-Muy bien.

-Vale.

-Vale.

-No te entretengo más, entonces -dijo ella, su voz no exenta de cierto rencor, haciendo amago de levantarse.

-Espera -la detuvo Severus, mirándola con ojos inquisitivos- No has dicho que hayas cambiado de idea sobre eso de hablar con Draco.

-Cierto -admitió ella- Ni lo voy a decir.

-Maeve... -rugió Severus en tono de advertencia.

-Alguien está intentando volver a culpar a Hagrid de algo que no ha hecho y voy a pillarlo y cuando lo pille... - se detuvo y dudó unos segundos buscando algo lo bastante gráfico y contundente- ... se va a cagar. Y ahora, aunque lamente mucho renunciar a tu maravillosa hospitalidad -añadió con ironía- me voy a ver el partido, que ya debe de estar a punto de empezar.

-No sabía que te gustara el quidditch.

-Y no me gusta -admitió- Reconozco que me pierdo con tanta gente volando y no entiendo nada de las reglas. En mi casa éramos más de fútbol, ¿sabes?

Severus lo sabía, sí. Sabía que el padre y los tíos de Maeve habían sido las estrellas indiscutibles del equipo de Ravenclaw durante su estancia en Hogwarts pero que la siguiente generación se había decantado por los deportes a ras del suelo desde el día en que fue evidente que _la joya de la familia_ jamás podría hacer volar una escoba. Tres de los brujos más prometedores de su generación jugando al fútbol con los muggles de Ballingarry para poder compartir diversión con su prima, la squib... El mayor de aquellos chicos, Fionn Murphy, tendría ahora la misma edad que Severus y, de no haber renunciado a asistir a Hogwarts, habría sido su compañero de curso. Severus solía pensar, a la luz de las cosas que Maeve contaba de Fionn, que quizá con él se habría llevado algo mejor que con los demás. Habían sido una gente peculiar aquellos Murphy. Realmente únicos, imposibles de etiquetar.

Y ahora ya no existían. Estaban todos muertos, en parte por culpa de él. Muertos por ser, como la última de su sangre, demasiado comprometidos, demasiado valientes. Era irónico tener que salvar a Maeve de la misma genética que la hacía tan especial.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir? -insistió Maeve, levantándose. Severus la imitó para acompañarla hasta la puerta. Tenía educación, después de todo. Y ahora que su insociabilidad de primera hora se estaba disipando le atraía más la satisfacción de tenerla un poco cerca que el placer de mirarla desde su asiento- He apostado con Minerva y voy a pulverizarla.

-¿Has apostado _contra Gryffindor_? -preguntó él sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción maligna.

-He apostado _por Hufflepuff_ -matizó ella- Poppy está convencida de que hoy van a ganar y ¿tú has visto que Poppy se equivoque alguna vez?

Severus tuvo que darle la razón. Sospechaba hacía años que Poppy poseía algún tipo de don que ya querrían para sí muchas videntes. Lo que Maeve le había contado de su charla con la enfermera durante las Navidades era la prueba que lo confirmaba. Severus no podía creer que hubiera disimulado tan mal su afecto por Maeve tanto ahora como en el pasado. Que en apenas dos meses de 1982 una simple enfermera hubiera podido descubrir la inoportuna verdad que en vida y conocimiento del Señor Tenebroso habría significado la sentencia de muerte para los dos...

Aunque quizá no era culpa de él. Quizá era que algunas cosas, simplemente, no podían esconderse y la única forma de evitar los riesgos que conllevaba su descubrimiento era evitarlas a ellas. La realidad no hacía más que confirmarle que dejar a Maeve era lo más sabio que había hecho en toda su vida. Por él, por ella, por la Causa, por todo... ¿Por qué, entonces, se seguía sintiendo el más idiota de los hombres por haber hecho lo que debía? ¿Por qué seguía deseando no haberlo hecho?

_Egoísmo. La respuesta es egoísmo, Severus. Y tú estás lleno de él._

-Iré en unos minutos -le dijo a Maeve- Puede que un partido de Gryffindor contra Huflepuff no tenga la menor emoción, pero ver perder a Minerva en lo que sea...

Maeve respondió a su sonrisa de zorro con una que quería ser de reproche pero se quedaba en un cómplice y tibio "eres imposible". Fue a abrir la puerta y no se dio cuenta, porque seguía mirándole a la cara, de que él ya tenía su mano sobre el picaporte.

No podía ser sano sentir con cada vez mayor frecuencia -porque cada vez se tocaban más a menudo, intencionadamente o no, superado el terror a rozarse de los primeros meses- aquellas taquicardias, aquella horrible y a la vez deliciosa sensación de que el cuerpo se les disolvía por debajo del estómago para ir a fusionarse con el abismo, sus entrañas convertidas en puro vértigo. Ni podía ser sana la rabia que les devolvía a la realidad cuando pensaban que el otro no sentía lo mismo.

Así estaban, mirándose congelados por el azoramiento y con las manos unidas sobre el picaporte, cuando los sorprendió el fogonazo del Flu en la chimenea del despacho. El rostro de Dumbledore no podía disimular cierto regocijo malicioso ante las vistas ni siquiera envuelto en llamas verdes, ni siquiera en medio de la gravedad que teñía su voz.

-Qué bien que os encuentro juntos; así me ahorro un viaje -les dijo maliciosamente, con toda la intención de molestarlos. Y triunfó, a juzgar por el destello asesino en los ojos de ambos y la rapidez con que separaron sus manos- Os quiero en cinco minutos en la Sala de Personal. Reunión urgente.

-Pero... El partido... -objetó Maeve.

-Acaba de suspenderse. Hemos encontrado otras dos víctimas petrificadas, dos niñas. Tenemos problemas, muchachos -afirmó. Y todo su aire de tranquilidad no bastó para ocultarles su consternación- Serios problemas...

* * *

Los alumnos yacían en camas contíguas al fondo de la enfermería. Cinco meses después de ser atacado Colin Creevey aún tenía las manos en posición de sujetar su cámara de fotos mientras que las de Justin Finch-Fletchley estaban levantadas como si hubiera sido sorprendido por el maleficio a mitad del gesto de protegerse con ellas. Hermione Granger y Penélope Clearwater, en cambio, parecían relajadas, como si no hubieran visto venir el ataque.

Ninguno de aquellos muchachos había tenido tiempo de defenderse.

-¿Siguen bien?

Poppy asintió con la cabeza mientras efectuaba con su varita el rutinario _scanneum_ sobre los cuerpos de sus pacientes. Dumbledore observó su precisión, su fluidez de movimientos. La técnica de Poppy era peculiar pero impecable. Verla concentrada resultaba espectacular. Sobre todo para él, que todavía se recordaba recogiendo los libros que ella se dejaba tirados por todas partes cuando todavía era Pauline Simmons y la alumna más despistada de Hufflepuff.

-Sus constantes vitales y funciones orgánicas se mantienen bajo mínimos, como si estuvieran en estado de hibernación. Pero se mantienen, que es lo importante. Supongo que ralentizar el metabolismo es la forma del cuerpo de protegerse del desgaste que supone el maleficio -Poppy terminó con Justin y guardó la varita en su bolsillo, suspirando- El ser humano es asombroso, gracias a Merlín.

-La Naturaleza es asombrosa, en general -replicó Dumbledore- Maeve me cuenta lo mismo de la Señora Norris... Espero que todos aguanten hasta que el filtro pueda ser preparado. Pomona dice que no falta mucho, que las mandrágoras ya dan muestras de estar preparadas para independizarse y que eso significa que su madurez está próxima. En cuanto estén recolectadas Severus no tardará nada en tener el remedio listo. Si la situación no empeora...

-Espero que no, porque si lo hiciera, Albus, yo no tendría ni idea de qué hacer -se lamentó Poppy, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación- Estoy completamente perdida con este tema. No he encontrado nada, ni en toda la bibliografía que he repasado ni consultando a los mejores especialistas del mundo mágico, que pueda hacerse con este tipo de petrificación aparte de administrar el filtro. Si el estado de los chicos empezara a decaer...

-No lo ha hecho en meses: intentemos mantener la esperanza, Poppy.

La enfermera corrió las cortinas que guardaban a los petrificados de miradas indiscretas y acompañó a su amigo y superior hacia la salida. Dumbledore había tenido que rechazar su invitación a una taza de té con gran disgusto. Las infusiones que Poppy se hacía traer de China eran una de sus mayores debilidades, pero el tiempo apremiaba. Una tempestad amenazaba con desatarse sobre Hogwarts y quizá aún estuviese a tiempo de evitarlo mediante la diplomacia.

-No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo -se lamentó el Director mientras caminaban por el pasillo- Tengo una reunión urgente en mi despacho dentro de un cuarto de hora.

-¿Fudge? -gruñó la enfermera.

Dumbledore asintió con aire irritado.

-Está nervioso -aseguró- Que los padres de Colin pusieran el grito en el cielo es una cosa... Pero los Finch-Fletchley son gente influyente en el mundo muggle, de mucho dinero, con contactos importantes. Parece ser que siguen amenazando con un escándalo de proporciones épicas si la situación no se resuelve pronto... Lo que ha sucedido ahora con estas dos pobres chicas les dará todavía más argumentos. Y ya sabes que nada le molesta tanto a nuestro querido Ministro de Magia como que los problemas se hagan evidentes -añadió con suave ironía- Fudge estaba convencido de que yo tenía la situación bajo control, de que no habría más ataques.

-¿Y era lo que tú le habías dicho? -preguntó la enfermera con incredulidad.

Dumbledore suspiró.

-No, Poppy. Le había dicho la verdad: que estaba perdido respecto a la causa de los ataques y no podía garantizar que no fueran a repetirse. Pero dudo que Fudge me escuchara. Quería creer que todo estaba solucionado y es lo que ha estado creyendo hasta que la realidad le ha abofeteado en la cara. Sospecho que ahora estará furioso conmigo. Quiere una solución y quiere un culpable. Y los quiere ya.

-¿Y por qué no pone la investigación en manos de nuestro_ querido_ Gilderoy? -gruñó la bruja- Al fin y al cabo, bien que repite y repite, hasta que a uno le sangran los oídos, que si la situación estuviera en sus manos ya se habría solucionado hace meses... ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad de demostrar lo _infalible_ que es resolviendo problemas de este calibre? –sugirió, sarcástica.

-Por si acaso, Poppy, no le demos ideas a Fudge: un Ministro desesperado es capaz de recurrir a lo que sea, incluso a Lockhart.

Lo había dicho con intención de bromear pero sin demasiado espíritu, y Poppy no le rió la gracia. Los dos guardaron silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta, dándole vueltas interiormente a algo que les inquietaba y que la mujer fue la primera en expresar.

-Hagrid está preocupado -comentó con tristeza- No quiere reconocerlo pero esto le recuerda demasiado a lo que ocurrió hace años, antes de que lo expulsaran. Y teme que vayan a por él.

-Yo también lo temo -reconoció Dumbledore- Remover el pasado es otra de las medidas desesperadas que espero de Fudge.

-No puedes permitir que eso suceda, Albus. Hagrid es parte de esta escuela; si consentimos que se le toque estaremos dando a entender que se puede tocar Hogwarts... Y además...

Poppy no tenía que terminar la frase para que Dumbledore supiera en qué más estaba pensando.

-Maeve -dijo.

-Sí.

Que Hagrid era el segundo de a bordo de la profesora Murphy era algo bien sabido dentro y fuera de Hogwarts. Cualquier escándalo que afectara al guardabosques la salpicaría a ella como salpicaría al propio Dumbledore. El Director era plenamente consciente de ello, como lo era de que la posición de los tres era cada vez más delicada frente a un Consejo Escolar en el que Lucius Malfoy había ido ganando adeptos semana tras semana. Un Consejo Escolar rendido a la teoría de su ineptitud como Director después de los últimos ataques y que en aquel momento se hallaba, con toda probabilidad, reunido en Londres, sometiendo a votación su continuidad al frente de la escuela.

-Mientras yo dirija Hogwarts Maeve no será cuestionada -le aseguró a la enfermera, sonriendo con suavidad y callándose sus muy fundados temores de que ese puesto de dirección estuviera ya en el filo de la navaja.

-Eso espero, Albus -dijo la mujer, añadiendo con intención- Y no sólo por Maeve. No querría tener que ver a cierta persona metida en un buen lío por salir en su defensa... Después de lo que sucedió el año pasado con Quirrell, sospecho que matar es lo mínimo que él haría por ella si la viera amenazada

Dumbledore se detuvo y miró a la enfermera con una ceja arqueada, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Intuyo que hablas de Severus.

-Siempre tan perceptivo, Albus.

-Creía que habíamos dejado claro este tema y que olvidaríamos el asunto, Poppy.

La mujer adoptó de inmediato un suave pero inequívoco aire retador.

-Recuerdo que _tú_ me dijiste que olvidara el asunto pero no que _yo_ dijera estar de acuerdo. ¿Tanto te incomoda un simple comentario? -respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo que me incomoda, Poppy, es tu obstinación en agitar fantasmas del pasado.

-¿_Fantasmas_? -bufó la bruja- Fantasma es la imagen de algo muerto, Albus. Y lo que hay entre esos dos muchachos está tan vivo que una puede sentirlo latir. Ella todavía lo quiere y por algún motivo la muy boba piensa que nunca fue correspondida y él... ¡Merlín, si eso no es un hombre enamorado ya no sé qué lo es! ¿Cómo puedes llamarlo_ fantasma_? -le recriminó.

Dumbledore sopesó cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a decir. De escoger las adecuadas dependía que Poppy hiciera lo que se esperaba de ella. La diplomacia podía ser tan útil para evitar tormentas como para desencadenarlas, cuando eso era lo que uno deseaba.

-Hubo un tiempo, Poppy... un breve tiempo... en el que lo que hubiera entre Severus y Maeve carecía de mayores implicaciones. Pero ese tiempo pasó. Dejó de ser _conveniente _que se quisieran -añadió, remarcando con vehemencia la palabra _conveniente_, satisfecho del destello de indignación que brilló de inmediato en la mirada de Poppy- No creo que lo entiendas y no puedo explicártelo mejor, pero no podía ser: Severus hizo l_o correcto_, todo está bien como está y no es posible que sea más de lo que es.

-_¿Conveniente? ¿Correcto?_ -repitió Poppy con asco- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con el Albus que yo conozco?

_Convertirlo en el "viejo monstruo desalmado" que puede sacarte de tus casillas, querida Poppy_, pensó Dumbledore, tratando de no sonreír de pura satisfacción. _Sabrás agradecérmelo a la larga. Tiempo al tiempo..._

-Cuando no era ni _conveniente ni correcto_ que Richard y yo estuviéramos juntos, cuando sus padres querían prometerlo con una chica de buena familia y mis padres no querían ni oír hablar del hijo de un ex-seguidor de Grindelwad, cuando ninguno de nuestros compañeros de casa aceptaba que fuéramos novios y teníamos que escuchar barbaridades hasta que nos sangraban los oídos... ¿Quién nos animó a rebelarnos y a decir que nos queríamos y a no agachar nunca la cabeza? -preguntó la bruja, indignada- ¿A quién sino a ti le debo haberme casado con el único amor de mi vida? ¿Ahora resulta que tengo que oír al _defensor del amor_ diciendo que no es conveniente ni correcto que dos personas se quieran? No puedo creérmelo... Es más, Albus -afirmó, cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo con dureza- No puedo _aceptarlo_. Y no lo aceptaré.

Esa era su Poppy. Justo la que él esperaba y necesitaba. La sonrisa era casi incontenible en los labios de Dumbledore, pero el mago llevaba demasiados años controlándose al milímetro como para ir a delatarse en un detalle tan nimio.

-Te lo advierto por última vez, Poppy -dijo con severidad- No metas tus narices en este asunto. Las cosas han de quedarse así por el bien de todos. No es _conveniente_ y no puede ser. Punto. Quiero que me prometas que dejarás a Maeve en paz, que no sabrá nada de esto, que permitirás que siga adelante y que nunca, oyeme bien, NUNCA le dirás nada.

Dumbledore sabía reconocer aquel halo que había debajo de la expresión de frustración e indignación que dominaba el rostro de Poppy. Era la astucia. La sutil astucia que Richard Pomfrey, el Slytherin, le había legado a su mujer como su mayor y mejor herencia. Y era la principal aliada de Dumbledore en aquel asunto.

-Muy bien, Albus -concedió ella rencorosamente, pero sin perder aquel destello sibilino en los ojos- Te prometo que Maeve no sabrá nada de esto por mí.

Cuando ella le dio la espalda, Albus se permitió al fin sonreír.

-No esperaba menos de ti -dijo afablemente.

La mujer se limitó a gruñir y a decirle que se marchara, no fuera a llegar tarde a la maldita reunión con el condenado Ministro Fudge.

Esa era su Poppy. Ciertamente, no esperaba menos de ella.

Si se confirmaban sus temores y Lucius Malfoy conseguía su destitución, Dumbledore no sólo tendría que abandonar Hogwarts y dejarlo en las hábiles manos de Minerva, quien gozaba de su plena y eterna confianza. También tendría que dejar a Maeve al cuidado de Severus. Y a ellos dos bajo la supervisión de la muy leal, muy amante de la justicia y muy dispuesta a intervenir Poppy Pomfrey. Y no podía decir que aquello le causara inquietud. Al contrario. No conocía mejores manos en las que delegar que ciertas aguas volvieran por fin a su cauce.

Estaría bien que de toda aquella locura inspirada por el deseo de destruir y hacer daño fuese a salir algo bueno.

* * *

**Y con esto podemos decir que ya se ha formado el lío de verdad y que empiezan las emociones fuertes tanto en la trama del basilisco como en la historia de nuestros dos protagonistas. Sea lo que sea que pretende Dumbledore de Poppy, parece que lo está consiguiendo. ¿Sabremos qué trama el viejo o nos lo tendremos que imaginar? ¿Llegarán a darse cuenta Severus de Maeve que, en efecto, lo suyo sigue estando tan vivo que puede sentirse latir o seguirán haciendo el memo cada uno por su lado? ¿Reaccionará bien ella ante lo que se avecina para Hagrid de la mano del Ministro? Las respuestas, en breve. **

**He tardado un poco en actualizar porque el trabajo es agotador ultimamente y no me ha dejado ni fuerzas para mantenerme despierta un rato delante del ordenador. Prometo enmendarme (pero no demasiado, no os vayáis a creer XD)**

**Como de costumbre, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, animaos a comentar que no me como a nadie y contesto a todo el mundo y preparáos para lo bueno si decidís seguir.**

**NOTA ACLARATORIA:**

**-No he encontrado desde cuándo estaba Diggory en el equipo de Hufflepuff. A lo más que he llegado es a leer, en el libro 3º, que en Hufflepuff tenían "un nuevo capitán buscador". He decidido que lo de "nuevo" no tenía que ir por las dos cosas al tiempo, así que de momento está de buscador y el capitán es otro. **


	16. Cabezas de turco

**Capítulo XVI: se** **denomina cabeza de turco a una persona o grupo de ellas a quien se quiere hacer culpable de algo de lo que no lo es, sirviendo así de excusa a los fines del inculpador. Ante injusticias de este calibre no caben medias tintas: o se acatan con la cabeza gacha o se denuncian con toda la contundencia del mundo. Y cuando uno es recto y valiente, sólo una de estas dos actitudes es correcta, aunque parezca un poco suicida.**

CAPÍTULO XVI: CABEZAS DE TURCO

-Todos los alumnos estarán de vuelta en sus respectivas salas comunes a las seis en punto de la tarde. Ningún alumno podrá dejar los dormitorios después de esa hora. Un profesor les acompañará siempre al aula. Ningún alumno...

Severus carraspeó con desdén al acometer aquella frase. Ése había sido el único punto de las medidas de emergencia con el que se había mostrado en abierto desacuerdo durante la reunión. _¿Qué es esto, un maldito jardín de infancia?, _había protestado,_ ¿Tendremos que ayudarles también a limpiarse el culo cuando terminen?_

-... podrá entrar en los servicios sin ir acompañado de un profesor -continuó, el desagrado patente en su expresión facial- Se posponen hasta nueva orden todos los partidos y entrenamientos de quidditch. No habrá más actividades extraescolares.

Severus enrolló el pergamino que había estado leyendo y miró a los alumnos que abarrotaban la Sala Común de Slytherin y lo escuchaban en un silencio sepulcral aunque no tan consternados como deberían. Algunos de ellos demasiado relajados, de hecho. Casi podría jurar que disfrutando de la situación.

_Sintiéndose a salvo_.

-No tengo que decirles que los hechos acaecidos son de extrema gravedad y que no se descarta la necesidad de cerrar el colegio si no se puede garantizar la seguridad de sus residentes –continuó fríamente, recorriendo el grupo con la mirada mientras hablaba, evaluando la reacción de todos y cada uno de los jóvenes- Se me ha pedido que les transmita que aquel que tenga cualquier pista sobre lo que está ocurriendo debe comunicarla de inmediato.

-Está claro lo que está ocurriendo, profesor Snape. La cosa va contra los _sangresucia_, ¿no? Que los saquen a todos de Hogwarts. O que los encierren en una de las jaulas del zoológico, a ser posible también con la Murphy dentro, y dejen que _lo que sea_ termine su trabajo. Verá qué pronto cesan los ataques en cuanto la escuela esté libre de esa peste muggle... ¿Verdad, Lerroux?

Charles Fraser había pronunciado su sarcástico discurso sin mostrarse en absoluto intimidado por la mirada cada vez más llena de veneno de su profesor, rematándolo con una agresiva palmada en la espalda del silencioso y cabizbajo aludido, al que raras veces se le veía ya sin estar escoltado por él. Charles sonreía de aquella forma arrogante y torcida que tanto recordaba a Silas Fraser aunque era poco probable que le viniera de sus genes. Se le veía orgulloso, triunfal. Y Severus desearía poder decir que era el único pero no había nada más lejos de la verdad. Aunque ningún compañero apoyara abiertamente su proclama -no era el estilo Slytherin, al fin y al cabo- muchos ojos se iluminaron al mirarle en señal de aprobación.

Por mucho que ya lo supiera, asustaba _comprobar_ el nido de víboras que podía llegar a ser la Casa que dirigía.

Por mucho que ya lo esperara, costaba oír el nombre de Maeve mentado por aquel desgraciado en aquellos términos y no actuar como le estaba pidiendo a gritos el instinto.

-Señor Fraser -dijo con espeluznante suavidad, acercándose un par de pasos al chico. Charles era alto pero no tanto como él, y su mayor corpulencia no bastaba para hacerle parecer en ventaja frente al amenazador porte de ave rapaz de su profesor- Creía haberle advertido ya de la importancia capital de la diplomacia y de la... _inconveniencia_ de hacer según qué declaraciones altisonantes que pueden perjudicar su imagen y, lo que es aún más importante, la de su Casa, en un momento sumamente delicado... ¿Tiene problemas de amnesia, acaso?

Fraser conservaba el aire altivo pero ya no sonreía. Ni él ni ninguno de los que le habían reído la gracia, de hecho. Si había algo que todos los Slytherin sabían hacer era interpretar sin margen de error los matices del discurso de su tutor y agachar la cabeza cuando era obvio que éste no bromeaba. Bien, se dijo Severus. Tal vez la situación no les infundiera el menor respeto pero estaba claro que él todavía sí.

Y mucho.

-¿O quizá se ha transmutado en Gryffindor en las últimas veinticuatro horas? -añadió con su más elegante y venenoso sarcasmo- Porque si es así, dígamelo. No dirijo Slytherin porque aprecie a los verduleros con incontinencia emotiva, ¿sabe?

_Bien, muchacho. Mírame así, como si desearas matarme y fueras consciente de que ni en tus sueños serás capaz de hacerlo. Mírame como si me odiaras porque si aún no lo haces vas a hacerlo, engreído y descerebrado bastardo._

-Queda usted encargado de limpiar los baños de Slytherin hasta nueva orden, señor Fraser. Quizá la ejecución de esas pequeñas y_ gratificantes_ tareas lo ayude a reflexionar durante las muchas horas de encierro en esta sala que le aguardan y a encontrar el camino de la sutileza perdida.

Cuando abandonó la Sala Común de Slytherin camino de su despacho, Severus ya saboreaba por anticipado la reacción iracunda de Silas Fraser y lo mucho que iba a disfrutar haciéndole quedar en evidencia delante de los demás ex-Mortífagos por su incapacidad para controlar a su hijo como tan reiteradamente le había pedido Lucius que hiciera. Quizá, se dijo, ésa fuera la forma de quitárselo a Damien Lerroux de encima, dejando sólo el asunto de sus rencillas con los Gryffindor pendiente de una solución que bien podría cederle a Maeve. Quizá fuera a salir algo positivo de aquella molesta y absurda locura que se estaba apoderando de Hogwarts con los ataques del monstruo desconocido y el enloquecido baile de rumores y las renovadas presiones del Ministro que apenas había tardado unas horas en personarse en la escuela para exigirle una solución a Dumbledore.

Se preguntó si a esas horas seguirían reunidos.

Se preguntó si a esas horas Maeve ya estaría recogida en sus habitaciones o, como mucho se temía, trabajando fuera del castillo.

Ojalá a Minerva se le hubiera ocurrido, dentro del paquete de medidas de emergencia que también incluía la suspensión de las salidas a Hogsmeade, prohibir a Maeve que anduviera por el zoológico después de la puesta de Sol. Pero no, la maldita bruja había tenido que elegir precisamente aquella ocasión para moderar su instinto de sobreprotección hacia Maeve y escuchar los argumentos de la condenada terca: ningún ataque se había producido fuera de los muros del castillo, no podían permitirse el lujo de descuidar la colección, el estudio que estaba realizando sobre varias especies delicadas en colaboración con otras instituciones zoológicas de la Europa mágica podía verse comprometido... Severus se preguntó si ya estaría allí y si sería demasiado descarado aparecer con cualquier excusa para echarle un vistazo _sólo por precaución;_ si su afán por estar pendiente de ella no empezaría a resultar sospechoso de trascender lo meramente amistoso y...

¿Aquello eran golpes en la puerta?

Maldita sea, ¿es que hoy la gente no tenía otra cosa que hacer que venir a llamar a su despacho?

La invectiva que había preparado en el breve trayecto desde su sala a la puerta se quedó congelada en su garganta al descubrir a su inesperada visita.

Lucius Malfoy vestía como para las ocasiones solemnes y graves, elegante pero sobrio y sin la menor nota frívola. Y tenía la sonrisa del lobo hambriento que intuye próximo un festín, y los ojos llenos de veneno y triunfo, y un pergamino oficial en la mano que no sostenía su eterno bastón.

Lucius Malfoy estaba en Hogwarts. Y todo en su retador aire de rey del mundo le dijo a Severus que no venía en visita de cortesía.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Lucius? -preguntó el profesor de Pociones, tratando de imponer a su inquietud un lánguido y desdeñoso aire de desinterés. Tratando de no transpirar el nombre de Maeve por cada uno de sus poros erizados de tensión.

El purasangre se limitó a sonreír y desenrolló el pergamino para mostrárselo extendido. Letra de escriba profesional, escudos de Hogwarts y del Ministerio, sello del Consejo Escolar. Severus no quiso -no pudo- leerlo completo, pero logró distinguir a simple vista, con un horror que le costó todo su autodominio no transparentar, las palabras _Dumbledore_ y _destitución_. El gris de los ojos de Lucius fue el acero pulido y brillante de las dagas bien afiladas al declarar:

-He venido a sacar la basura, amigo.

* * *

¿Dónde demonios se habría metido Hagrid? Hacía más de media hora que debería estar allí con ella. La hembra occamy, Ayu, estaba dando muestras de no saber qué hacer con el gran huevo plateado que acababa de poner y tenían que darse prisa en recuperarlo si querían incubarlo artificialmente y salvar al pollo, dado que Bintang, el macho, no parecía estar mucho más enterado que su compañera. Pero Maeve no podía manejar ella sola a dos pájaros gigantes de cuatro metros cuyo pico podía partirla en dos sin esfuerzo y que se mostraban especialmente territoriales y agresivos durante la puesta. Necesitaba a Hagrid con ella y aunque al principio se había enfadado por la tardanza, el lento acumularse de los minutos la estaba empezando a preocupar.

Hacía más de media hora que Hagrid debería estar allí con ella pero Hagrid nunca se retrasaba a menos que tuviera una muy buena razón para ello, y en ese caso siempre encontraba la forma de avisar. Ni siquiera se había molestado en contestar con un par de líneas, un simple "llegaré tarde", a la nota que ella le había enviado a través de Saighead. El halcón había vuelto de vacío y Maeve seguía sola e inquieta en el zoológico, junto a la jaula de los occamys, mirando pensativa las evoluciones de los perplejos padres primerizos alrededor de su huevo pero sin verlos en realidad. Hagrid la tenía realmente preocupada. Después del ataque a Granger y Clearwater había entrado en un obstinado mutismo totalmente impropio de él y no hacía más que mirar con ojos angustiados a su alrededor, como si esperara que en cualquier momento fueran a surgir de la nada docenas de dedos acusadores. Pero aquello no iba a suceder, ¿verdad? Cualquiera en su sano juicio se daría cuenta de que Hagrid era incapaz de matar una mosca y mucho menos de dañar intencionadamente a un ser humano y de que su maldita araña gigante no podía petrificar gente porque carecía de ese poder y además nunca salía de su morada en las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido.

Y Dumbledore no permitiría que nadie hiciera daño, físico o moral, al bueno de Hagrid. Cuidar de él y de su buen nombre era lo menos que Hogwarts le debía después de la injusticia cometida cincuenta años atrás. Dumbledore no consentiría que se tocara a Hagrid, por mucho que aquel estúpido borrego cebado que respondía al nombre de Cornelius Fudge estuviera, en esa reunión sumarísima que ahora mismo mantenía con el Director, tratando de conducir por ahí los tiros.

_Dumbledore no lo permitiría. No..._

Apenas tuvo tiempo de sobresaltarse por el violento PLOP que hizo Prissy al aparecerse a su lado porque la elfina se arrojó de inmediato contra ella, agarrándose desesperada a sus piernas con sus grandes ojos fosforescentes a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

-¡Venga rápido al castillo, joven señorita! ¡Tiene que detenerlos! -lloriqueó espantada- ¡La joven señorita no puede consentirlo! ¡La joven señorita ha de venir rápido!

-¿Qué demonios pasa, Prissy? -replicó Maeve, tratando sin éxito de zafarse de ella.

-¡Es horrible, horrible, horrible, un desastre...! -gimoteaba la elfina

-Pero ¿qué...?

-¡La joven señorita tiene que detenerlos, tiene que evitarlo, tiene que...!

-¡Prissy, por el amor de Dios, dime lo que ocurre!

-¡Se llevan al señor guardabosques! ¡Han venido a llevárselo a la cárcel siniestra de la que nadie sale! ¡La joven señorita tiene que impedírselo!

Maeve sintió que le fallaban las piernas y, escurriéndose de la presa de la elfina, buscó apoyo en un árbol cercano. Boqueaba al límite de la hiperventilación y tuvo que sujetarse el pecho con una mano, porque la forma en que le estaba latiendo el corazón dolía, realmente dolía.

_No puede ser._

-No puede ser, Prissy, has tenido que entenderlo mal, el Director no... Él no...

_¡Dumbledore no lo permitiría, maldita sea!_

-¡Se lo están llevando ahora esos hombres malos, la joven señorita tiene que hacer algo! -gimió la criatura con desesperación.

La sangre empezó a rugir peligrosamente en las sienes de Maeve, semejante a remolinos en los rápidos de un río, semejante a la furia de aguas turbias contra rocas afiladas, semejante a tempestades capaces de hundir barcos y tirar murallas. No había dique de hielo capaz de contener aquel caudal de lava explosiva, ni razón capaz de hacerle ver que nada de lo que ella pudiera hacer conseguiría lo que la oposición de Albus Dumbledore no había logrado.

No había argumento capaz de detener a un Murphy cuando tocaban a uno de los suyos, y Hagrid, a los ojos de Maeve, era casi como de su sangre.

-¡Saighead! -gritó- ¡Al castillo! ¡Vamos!

El halcón emitió su prolongado y triunfal grito de batalla y levantó el vuelo para precederla en su desesperada carrera hacia el castillo. Cada zancada y cada jadeo eran como la descarga de un martillo en el cerebro de Maeve, borracho de adrenalina y saturado de espíritu de batalla.

_No lo permitiré. No lo permitiré. No lo permitiré._

Maeve irrumpió en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts con todo el aire de una diosa guerrera de antaño, crecida por la indignación bajo su atuendo de cuero, exhalando un vaho que la asemejaba a un dragón y despidiendo furia por unos ojos que se tornaron casi incandescentes al reparar en el grupo que escoltaba a su enorme, cabizbajo, cohibido, derrotado amigo.

Al reparar, por encima de Dumbledore, de los dos jóvenes aurores y de aquel hombrecillo de aspecto estúpido que sólo podía ser Cornelius Fudge, en _él_. En su pelo inconfundible y sus aires de satisfecha grandeza y su asquerosa sonrisa de déspota.

Su mirada colisionó con la de Lucius Malfoy con una fuerza que la habría hecho tambalearse de no estar fuertemente sostenida por su propia cólera. Sintió su visión inundarse de sangre y supo que no era bueno ni sensato pero no le importó, porque la mirada de Hagrid era tan desoladora que nada de lo que ella pudiera hacer por ayudarle debía dejar de hacerse. Nada. Ni siquiera firmar su propia sentencia de cárcel… o de muerte.

-¿VA A EXPLICARME ALGUIEN POR QUÉ COJONES NO HE SIDO INFORMADA DE ESTO?

* * *

Tenía que encontrar a Maeve. Tenía que encontrarla como fuera antes de que Lucius lo hiciese, porque sabía que iría a por ella al acabar con Dumbledore.

_-Quizá le haga una pequeña visita a esa puerca una vez haya puesto al viejo chocho de patitas en la calle. Quiero ver en qué se queda su arrogancia cuando se vea sin el amparo de su "benefactor". Quiero verla encogerse y desear tragarse todas y cada una de las contestaciones que me dio hace unos meses. Quiero que esa puta lamente no haber entendido primero cual es su lugar... y que entienda lo que la espera en cuanto consiga echarla a ella también. Que será pronto, amigo. Muy pronto._

La única esperanzade Severus era que Maeve no se hubiera enterado de la presencia de Fudge ni de sus intenciones para con Hagrid, que él acababa de conocer por Lucius. Que estuviera ocupada y descuidada en el zoológico con sus amadas bestias, que no hubiera recibido aquella declaración de guerra ni la llamada a filas que implicaría necesariamente si la conocía un poco bien. Porque si Maeve se enteraba de que habían venido a apresar a su segundo de a bordo de aquella forma sumaria e injusta, si acudía en su socorro y se enfrentaba con Fudge, Lucius estaría allí. Y acabaría enfrentándose también con él, ignorando que ya no contaba con el respaldo de Dumbledore porque Dumbledore acababa de ser desposeído de toda autoridad.

Tenía que encontrarla como fuera y reducirla por la fuerza si era necesario.

_¿Por qué no estás en tu maldito zoológico como deberías?_ rugió para sus adentros, frustrado, colérico, aterrorizado por la posibilidad de haber llegado demasiado tarde. _¿Por qué, en el nombre de toda la puta corte mágica de Avalon, tienes que estar siempre aquí menos ahora que deberías estar, jodida y estúpida...?_

Sus ojos elevados al cielo para dar mayor fuerza a sus juramentos tropezaron con la visión que más temía. A lo lejos, Saighead enfilaba la entrada principal del castillo. Y no necesitaba mirar el sendero que se extendía bajo el vuelo del halcón para saber quién lo seguía.

_Mierdamierdamierdamierda..._

Debían de haberse cruzado. Maeve tenía que haberse enterado de alguna forma, a través de alguien, -alguien a quien destrozaría con sus propias manos si averiguaba de quien se trataba- mientras él iba hacia allí. Tenía que haber subido justo por el camino que él había decidido no tomar.

_Maldito idiota, jodido e inútil bastardo bueno para nada, una sola cosa que tenías que hacer y la haces al revés, si por elegir mal llegas tarde, si por perder este par de minutos la pierdes..._

Ondeada por la urgencia de su carrera, su túnica negra flotaba tras él como las alas de un enorme y siniestro pájaro de presa.

_Que llegue pronto. Que llegue antes que ella. Que no la haya visto, Merlín, que no la haya visto..._

Los ojos de Lucius habían sido casi insoportables de mirar cuando le comunicó sus intenciones de buscar a Maeve. Habían vestido la misma crueldad lasciva con que en su día le había hablado de los Murphy...

_¿Has oído alguna vez a los cerdos en la matanza? Aquel mocoso chillaba igual cuando..._

...de cada monstruosidad que había hecho con ellos...

_No creía que nadie pudiera resistir __eso__ sin morir inmediatamente de dolor, ¿no es una suerte que tu genialidad con las pociones hiciera a los jodidos puercos irlandeses tan resistentes, amigo?_

...de cada lamento y súplica que Brigid Murphy le había dirigido mientras era ultrajada y torturada hasta la muerte…

_Por su marido, Severus; esa zorra pedía por su marido. ¿Qué se suponía que yo debía hacer? ¿Conmoverme? ¿Por una puta muggle demasiado encariñada con su macho? Por favor..._

Los ojos de Lucius habían sido una amenaza implacable de dolor y muerte contra Maeve y él tenía que apartarla de ello, tenía que encontrarla primero, tenía que...

Su grito demandante y colérico le alcanzó en mitad de las escaleras de la entrada a Hogwarts como la descarga de un rayo, clavándolo al sitio. Y Severus cerró los ojos con gesto de ira y desesperación. Al parecer era demasiado pedir que, por una maldita vez, Maeve le pusiera las cosas fáciles.

* * *

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, a quién tenemos aquí -dijo Lucius Malfoy, desgranando las palabras con su perfecta e irritante dicción, sonriendo con indisimulado desprecio- Una oportuna casualidad, profesora Murphy. Así me ahorra usted tener que ir a buscarla y comunicarle las noticias que afectan a su... ¿podríamos decir mano derecha?

Maeve lo miró cargada de ánimo e intención de escupirle en la cara. Consciente de ello, Dumbledore se acercó con presteza a ella, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

-Márchate, Maeve. Aquí no hay nada que tú puedas hacer. Es mejor que...

-¿Maeve Murphy?

Cornelius Fudge se adelantó del grupo con una gran y relajada sonrisa dibujada en su arrugado rostro. Maeve miró la mano que le tendía como si fuera un insecto repugnante y tóxico.

-Aunque las circunstancias no sean las más agradables, es un placer para mí conocer por fin a la nieta del gran Declan Murphy -dijo Fudge untuosamente- Soy...

-¿Acaso parece que venga en visita diplomática? Porque no es así -le cortó Maeve con brusquedad, ignorando la advertencia que Dumbledore le envió mediante un apretón de su mano- Sé perfectamente quien es usted, Ministro Fudge, y a qué viene, y vengo precisamente a evitar que siga adelante con este despropósito. Hagrid no se va a ir a ninguna parte.

-Maeve... -la llamó Dumbledore con suavidad.

La joven se revolvió contra él como una gata acorralada y furiosa.

-¿Cuando pensabas informarme, Albus? -siseó- ¿Cuando buscara a Hagrid mañana por la mañana? "Oh, ha tenido un pequeño contratiempo y está en presidio, nada importante"... ¿Así pensabas decírmelo?

-Es mejor que te vayas, niña -terció Hagrid con voz lastimera y mirada nerviosa- Haz caso de lo que te dicen. No hay nada que tú...

-¿CÓMO QUE NO? -rugió ella- Ministro Fudge, le ruego... No, le EXIJO que frene inmediatamente este circo. Hagrid no es ni ha sido jamás culpable de nada. Que se le acuse es una absoluta gilipollez además de una injusticia y una desvergüenza. Debería...

-¿Ves lo que te decía, Cornelius? -la interrumpió la voz de Lucius- Éste es el nivel de profesorado que Dumbledore considera apropiado para una escuela de la altura y el prestigio de Hogwarts. Gigantes con antecedentes dudosos, squibs de modales barriobajeros...

Fudge no contestó. Todavía miraba a Maeve parpadeando patéticamente, como una liebre deslumbrada por los faros de un coche. Y Maeve, a su vez, miraba a Lucius como si pudiera carbonizarlo a fuerza de simple deseo.

-¿Acaso me he dirigido a usted, señor Malfoy? -escupió, enfrentándose a Lucius con gesto duro y altivo- ¿Se puede saber quién le ha dado vela en este entierro?

-El Consejo Escolar, profesora Murphy -replicó Lucius con un destello de perverso placer en la mirada, enseñando amenazadoramente sus blancos dientes al hablar- El mismo Consejo Escolar que hace una hora aprobó y firmó el cese de Albus Dumbledore como Director de esta escuela y la carta de despido del cuestionable guardabosques que él mismo contrató. ¿Le parece poca vela... _profesora_?

Maeve tardó varios segundos en encajar aquello. Y cuando tuvo que tomar aire porque se estaba ahogando cayó en la cuenta de que se había olvidado de respirar. Sus ojos incrédulos se volvieron ahora hacia Dumbledore. Casi gimió cuando la expresión de él contestó por adelantado a cualquier pregunta, a cualquier súplica que le hubiera podido hacer.

-Lo siento, Maeve.

-Dime que no es verdad, Albus. Dime que...

-No hay nada que podamos hacer aquí y ahora, hija -insistió Dumbledore, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de la joven y mirándola directamente a los ojos- Tendremos que apelar a otros niveles, de otras maneras. Todo lo que ahora podemos hacer...

-No te preocupes por mí, niña...

La voz de Hagrid temblaba y sus ojos oscuros estaban cargados de las lágrimas que se estaba resistiendo a soltar en un inusual y por eso mismo desolador gesto de orgullo. Maeve reparó en la forma en que ambos aurores lo flanqueaban, como si fuera un individuo peligroso que en cualquier momento pudiera escaparse. Reparó -y al hacerlo su corazón se aceleró más todavía- en la postura de las manos de Hagrid, cruzadas y quietas ante él, como si...

-¿LO HAN ESPOSADO? -bramó, de tal forma que los ecos de su grito reverberaron por los gruesos muros del vestíbulo, desoyendo las amables advertencias que Dumbledore le estaba lanzando en voz baja- ¿Se han atrevido a...? ¡QUÍTENLE INMEDIATAMENTE ESAS COSAS! ¡NO ES NINGÚN CRIMINAL, MALDITA SEA!

-No hay por qué ponerse así, profesora Murphy -replicó Fudge nerviosamente, sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara- Esposar a un detenido es un simple trámite y...

-Estaré bien, Maeve -insistió Hagrid- Tú cuida de los animalitos, ¿vale? Perséfone está a punto de cambiar los dientes de leche y necesitará algo de caucho fuerte para morder y aliviar el dolor de encías y creo que una de las mooncalfs está preñada y... Asegúrate de que Fang no se siente solo por las noches, ¿te puedes creer que le da miedo la oscuridad?

Atrapada por el miedo y el dolor que había en la mirada del semigigante, por su propio temor y su propia rabia, Maeve no escuchó la risa sarcástica de Lucius Malfoy, ni reparó en que Severus había hecho acto de presencia en el vestíbulo y contemplaba la escena con la sangre hirviendo de adrenalina bajo su impasibilidad de estatua y la varita discretamente apretada en su mano derecha. Maeve no reparó más que en la pena de su gigantesco amigo y se acercó a él y apretó como pudo sus enormes manos esposadas, que triplicaban el tamaño de las suyas y sin embargo se sentían mansas como las de un niño. Las manos del hombre que a su manera torpe y escasamente juiciosa siempre había cuidado de ella y al que ahora ella no podía ayudar.

-Hagrid... -susurró con la voz quebrada.

-Estaré bien.

Dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por las curtidas mejillas del guardabosques para ir a morir en su barba. Cuando uno de los aurores dijo que tenían que irse y Dumbledore les explicó con voz dura y gesto amargo que podían utilizar la red Flu desde la Sala de Personal, Maeve sintió que algo dentro de ella se retorcía hasta quebrarse y empezaba a sangrar.

-Vamos, Maeve, deja que me vaya con estos señores... -le suplicó Hagrid mientras los dos jóvenes empezaban a tirar de él hacia las escaleras.

-¡No pueden llevárselo! -gritó Maeve, resistiéndose a soltarle- ¡Están cometiendo un error terrible!

-Déjalo estar, niña -sollozó el grandullón zafándose de sus manos- No quiero que tú también te metas en líos.

-Me temo que ya está metida en líos, buen hombre -replicó Lucius Malfoy con voz complacida y sonrisa depredadora- Ya te he contado, Cornelius -añadió mirando al cada vez más nervioso Fudge- que esta... _señorita_ ha estado delegando responsabilidades y tareas que comprometían a alumnos de Hogwarts en ese peligroso _elemento_. Deberías plantearte ir abriendo una segunda línea de investigación, ¿no crees,…?

Un suave carraspeó le interrumpió. Cerca de ellos, Severus se miraba distraídamente las uñas de la mano izquierda, tan desinteresado en apariencia por la conversación como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo.

-Estoy seguro de que el Ministro tiene cosas más importantes que hacer en este momento, señor Malfoy.

Lucius miró a su amigo con las cejas arqueadas y los labios distendidos en una feroz media sonrisa.

-¿Más importante que la calidad docente de Hogwarts y la seguridad de sus alumnos? Me sorprende, profesor Snape, creía que no podía usted esperar a...

-Lo que _no puedo_ es manejar tantos cambios de golpe. Acabo de saber que vamos a cambiar de Director. Preferiría llegar a final de curso sin más movimientos en la plantilla -dijo Severus con deliberada lentitud, sin levantar los ojos hacia ninguno de los presentes- Las decisiones que se tomen después...

Dejó la frase en suspenso y escogió aquel instante para clavar su mirada en la de Maeve, angustia y urgencia debajo de la expresión de irónica amenaza, grito mudo que quería rogarle que dejara la discusión ahí y se marchara lejos de allí, lejos de Malfoy, lejos del peligro. Maeve tragó saliva y apartó sus ojos de él para buscar a Hagrid, que ya desaparecía escaleras arriba. Tenía la mandíbula y los puños apretados y Severus nunca la había visto tan pálida.

-Bueno... yo... -titubeó el Ministro, mirando con aspecto cohibido no a Maeve sino a Dumbledore, cuyo aspecto no era en absoluto el aspecto amable y bondadoso que todos conocían sino que parecía próximo a tomar su varita y empezar a repartir maldiciones en dirección al representante del Consejo Escolar- Es un poco pronto para...

-¿Pronto? -rió Malfoy- La destitución de la _profesora_ Murphy es la próxima que votará el Consejo Escolar. Sintiéndolo mucho por usted, profesor Snape -añadió sin limar en absoluto la sorna, encantado de resaltar ante los otros el hecho de que Severus estaba de su parte- su colega estará fuera de la escuela antes de que termine el curso. No vamos a permitir que alguien tan sumamente irresponsable como para confiar en un individuo con antecedentes criminales siga cerca de nuestros niños. Y tú, Cornelius, no deberías permitir que su grado de implicación en este feo asunto quede sin aclararse.

-Sí, supongo que... en fin...

Fudge miraba patéticamente de Malfoy a Maeve y de ésta al impertérrito Severus y de éste a Dumbledore, ajeno al hecho de que ninguno de ellos parecía acordarse de que él también estaba allí, de que la situación no era, en absoluto, una cuestión que dependiera del Ministerio. Ajeno al hecho de que era el convidado de piedra de una cruenta y terrible guerra personal a tres bandas balanceada por un aterrado aunque inexpresivo mediador.

-La cosa es contra mí, señor Malfoy -dijo Dumbledore con espeluznante calma- Ya ha sido suficiente bajeza llevarse por delante a Hagrid. Déjela a ella en paz.

-La cosa es contra todo lo que ensucia y rebaja el buen nombre de esta institución a cuyo Consejo Escolar pertenezco -replicó Lucius- Y esta… llamémosla _señorita_...

El rugido de Hagrid sonó como el estallido de mil truenos en medio del vestíbulo aunque él y sus captores ya se encontraran en el piso superior.

-¡NO SE ATREVA A INSULTARLA, MALDITA SABANDIJA!

Lucius elevó una teatral mirada de escándalo al techo.

-¿Ves, Cornelius? ¿No crees que haya que limpiar Hogwarts de estos... _elementos perturbadores_?

-En fin, Lucius... Yo...

-Sí, Ministro Fudge. ¿Por qué no?

Maeve había permanecido absolutamente callada y seria los últimos segundos, sin un solo pensamiento racional en su mente bombardeada por la evidencia de que se llevaban a Hagrid y se llevarían también a Dumbledore y que entonces ella estaría sola frente a aquel arrogante asesino sediento de acabar el trabajo dejado a medias años atrás. Y acababa de decidir que no agacharía la cabeza. Si Lucius Malfoy quería guerra, tendría guerra como sólo un Murphy sabía pelearla. Si ella había de morir, moriría matando. Miró brevemente a Severus tratando de decirle_ lo siento_ por lo que iba a hacer. La preocupación que sabía que él sentía adquirió un matiz muy similar al del odio en sus ojos negros.

-¿Perdón, profesora? -replicó el perplejo Fudge.

-Hágale caso al señor Malfoy. Investígueme. Encarcéleme. Obedezca como un buen chico a quienes de verdad cortan el bacalao en el Ministerio. Así se escribe la justicia de los magos, ¿no? -continuó Maeve, sus ojos verdes clavados ahora en los grises de Malfoy, fuego contra fuego en una terrorífica y muda declaración de guerra- Así es como funcionan las cosas. Hombres inocentes y buenos son enviados a Azkabán atados como perros mientras que hijos de puta que asesinaron, torturaron y extorsionaron a las órdenes de Voldemort se permiten ir por ahí como los jodidos reyes del mundo, dictando las normas desde sus estupendos puestos políticos, desde sus mansiones… Desde los Consejos Escolares...

-¡Maeve! -la interrumpió Dumbledore con dureza.

Tanto Fudge como Lucius y Severus se habían quedado completamente lívidos, cada uno por sus razones, cada uno albergando en el centro del pecho el nacimiento de reacciones muy distintas.

-Profesora Murphy... esa... es una acusación... -titubeó Fudge, con un tic nervioso apoderándose de su ojo derecho.

-¿Fundada? -replicó Maeve agresivamente- ¿Veraz?

-Cállate, Maeve -le pidió Dumbledore, pero ella ya no podía parar.

-¿Bastante menos descabellada que la que les ha hecho procesar sin pruebas a una buena persona incapaz de hacer daño a nadie? -siguió, levantando la voz.

Severus lanzó un afectado bufido de exasperación, interponiéndose entre Maeve y Lucius y encarándose con el Ministro antes de que nadie pudiera replicar a eso último. Tenía que poner fin a aquella situación como fuera.

-Lamentablemente, Ministro Fudge, mi colega tiende a expresarse con el hígado en lugar de con el cerebro cuando está alterada, algo que debido a su insufrible temperamento irlandés sucede con demasiada frecuencia -dijo con desdén- Está muy encariñada con Hagrid; no debería tenerle usted muy en cuenta estas salidas de tono. Y el señor Malfoy tampoco -añadió, cruzando una significativa mirara con Lucius- Cuando se le pase el enfado y razone como las personas estoy seguro de que recapacitará sobre estos exabruptos. ¿Verdad, Murphy?

Maeve no contestó y durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos sólo le miró, queriendo de veras agradecer sus intentos por detenerla pero sin poder evitar unas ganas atroces de abofetearle.

-¿Verdad, Maeve? -insistió cerca de su oído la voz tranquila de Dumbledore.

Maeve cerró los ojos. Sólo podía pensar en Hagrid, siendo conducido a través de la chimenea de la Sala de Personal a las dependencias del Ministerio de Magia en Londres y desde allí a aquel lugar que Severus le había descrito una vez como _peor que morir._ La voz amable de Dumbledore sonó como una caricia para su pensamiento atormentado.

-Vete de aquí y haz por calmarte, Maeve. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento. Considéralo mi última orden como tu Director, ¿de acuerdo?

Maeve tuvo que apretar los ojos con más fuerza porque aquella última frase había amenazado desbordar las lágrimas de rabia que llevaban minutos acumulándose. _Su última orden como su Director_... No podía perder a Hagrid y a Dumbledore en el mismo día. No podía. Era como perder de golpe, otra vez, a dos miembros de su familia. Era demasiado, demasiado...

Asintió con rigidez, sin querer mirar a nadie aunque sentía los ojos de Severus clavados con insistencia en su coronilla y en cierta forma también quería decirle que por esta vez podía estar tranquilo, que no lucharía, que trataría de ser la chica obediente y sensata que nunca había sido.

-¿Por qué no me acompañan los demás a mi despacho? -dijo Dumbedore después de aclararse con dificultad la voz- Hay una serie de papeles que debo entregar al Consejo Escolar a través del señor Malfoy y preferiría hacerlo delante de testigos -añadió, cargando sus palabras con una ironía que hizo tensarse la mandíbula de Lucius- Y luego debo hablar con Severus y el resto de Jefes de Casa para poner ciertas cosas en orden antes de... marcharme. Si son tan amables...

Indicó con un gesto de su mano el camino de las escaleras y tanto Fudge como Severus se aprestaron a seguirle, pero éste último se detuvo en el primer escalón, alarmado al sentir que nadie lo seguía a él. Lucius continuaba en el mismo sitio, a dos metros escasos de Maeve, tenso y amenazador frente a la mirada valiente de ella. Severus notó una garra invisible atenazando su garganta y los dedos de su mano se crisparon nerviosos en torno a su varita, ansiosos por utilizarla.

-Algún día, Murphy, cuando estés en el lugar que te corresponde -susurró melosa y fríamente el purasangre, de forma que nadie más que ella pudiera oírle- terminaré lo que dejé a medias. Y te juro que me encantará hacerlo.

No fue sangre, ni bilis, ni nada vagamente orgánico lo que subió al cerebro de Maeve en violentas oleadas calientes y le hizo agarrar el brazo del hombre para impedirle apartarse de ella, para poder hablarle también en un susurro. No. Fue el torrente de las pesadillas que aún tenía con el tormento de los suyos a manos de aquel desgraciado, la corriente salvaje de todos los horrores insoportables imaginados alguna vez y albergados en un oscuro rincón de su alma. Fue más ardiente y devastador que la lava. Y fue imposible de contener.

-Algún día habrá centenares de personas esperando para escupir sobre tu tumba, Malfoy. Y te juro que ese día yo seré la primera de la fila.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Sin un sólo grito, sin un sólo gesto de más, Malfoy había sacado su varita y la tenía apuntada contra el cuello de Maeve, y al mismo tiempo Severus estaba ya apuntándolo a él, sus ojos pura furia y muerte sin que nada, ni siquiera la proximidad de Dumbledore o la certeza de que se delataría irreversiblemente, pareciera poder apartarlo de lo que iba a hacer. Y entonces el animal descendió desde alguna parte chirriando con agresividad, lanzado como una furia directo contra la cara de Malfoy. En menos de una décima de segundo la mente de Severus barajó todas las posibilidades, todos los movimientos que se derivarían de cada movimiento, todos los riesgos.

Y tomó una decisión rápida, desesperada.

* * *

-Me va a estallar la cabeza...

Hacía más de veinte años que Severus conocía a Albus Dumbledore y estaba seguro de no haberlo visto ni una sola vez en todo ese tiempo con aquel aspecto derrotado y exhausto. De Dumbledore uno solía quedarse con la grandeza, con el aire de bondadosa solemnidad y las excentricidades puntuales. Resultaba fácil olvidar que también era un hombre anciano con demasiadas batallas a su espalda.

-Dímelo a mí -resopló Severus.

Dumbledore retiró la mano que cubría sus ojos y miró a su colega con simpatía y afecto. Desde el terrible suceso de por la mañana, la jornada había sido extenuante para todos los moradores de Hogwarts. El ataque doble, el claustro reunido de forma urgente en la Sala de Profesores aguantando las estúpidas salidas de tono de Gilderoy Lockhart, la aplicación de las medidas de emergencia... Pero la llegada de Malfoy y Fudge había convertido el último tramo del día en un infierno. Primero la interminable y desquiciante farsa diplomática para efectuar la transferencia de poderes al Consejo en presencia del Ministro. Después los Jefes de Casa reunidos para recibir y transmitir al resto del colegio las últimas y funestas noticias… Habían sido más de dos horas de conversaciones tensas y agotadoras al final de un día que ya había sido demasiado largo, demasiado terrible. Y en todo ese tiempo, aun sin descomponer el gesto de profundo asco hacia el Universo en general que le era tan querido, aun sin privarse de soltar de vez en cuando certeros dardos verbales untados de veneno, Severus no se había movido del despacho del Director. Dumbledore era consciente de lo mucho que Severus habría preferido –no, preferido no: _necesitado_- estar en otra parte del castillo, con otra persona. Y aún así había aguantado y todavía aguantaba el tirón, firme en su puesto como el excelente soldado que era.

Resultaba irónico, se dijo Dumbledore, que el hombre más leal que conocía fuera aquél, cuyas lealtades se hallaban siempre en tela de juicio.

-Puedes irte cuando quieras, Severus.

-No tengo prisa –mintió el otro mago, fingiendo estar muy interesado en Fawkes.

_Pensando en otro pájaro, _se dijo Dumbledore sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Lo miraba mientras él miraba a Fawkes y lo veía un par de horas atrás, despachando a Maeve con un cruel "recoge a ese asqueroso pajarraco y llévatelo de aquí antes de que alguien resulte herido, Murphy" mientras tiraba de Malfoy hacia las escaleras cuando en realidad estaba roto en dos por lo que había tenido que hacer y por el temor de que, esta vez sí, ella no lo perdonara. Lo miraba y lo veía en su juventud perdida, sentado en el alféizar de una ventana del despacho del Director desde la que podría ver a Maeve marcharse para siempre de Hogwarts y de su vida escoltada por Hagrid pero con los ojos fijos en la Marca Tenebrosa sobre su antebrazo, repitiéndose "es el precio, es lo justo", lo bastante niño como para aferrarse al orgullo de no llorar, lo bastante hombre como para haber sido ya roto y reconstruído a partir de sus pedazos unas cuantas veces... Era extraño que Severus, que nunca había despertado su ternura cuando era un niño hosco y retraído demasiado difícil de querer -algo de lo que nunca se lamentaría lo suficiente- fuera a inspirársela ahora que se había convertido en una figura siniestra y oscura cuya sola mención inspiraba temor en la mayoría de la gente.

_-_Ella sabe por qué lo hiciste, Severus.

-Se trata de su jodido halcón, Albus. Maeve preferiría que le arrancaran un brazo a que le pasara algo, y yo...

-Tú le has hecho un gran favor. Si hubiera llegado a atacar a Lucius, entonces sí que los dos, el halcón y ella, habrían estado en un buen lío -Dumbledore se quitó las gafas para masajearse el castigado puente de la nariz- Y Maeve conoce bien tus habilidades. Ha tenido que darse cuenta de que el _desmaius_ que le enviaste a Saighead fue diez veces menos potente de lo que eres capaz de conjurar.

Severus suspiró con resignación y se puso en pie, comenzando a pasearse con aire pensativo por el despacho.

-Era eso o matar a Lucius -confesó- De hecho, tengo que estar hasta agradecido al maldito bicho de que me haya obligado a herirlo, porque si no llega a aparecer...

-Yo habría actuado antes que permitir que te delataras, muchacho -dijo Dumbledore- No lo dudes ni por un momento. Eres demasiado valioso en la posición que ocupas como para arriesgarnos a que la pierdas.

El profesor de Pociones miró con gesto totalmente serio a su superior durante unos segundos. Luego esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Sabes que Lucius tiene la intención de proponerme como Director para el próximo curso? -preguntó con sorna.

-Me lo imaginaba. ¿Aceptarás?

La sonrisa cedió a una desagradable mueca de burla y desdén en los labios de Severus.

-¿Quieres que lo haga? - fue su respuesta.

-Sí, Severus -replicó Dumbledore, firme y tajante- Tanto ahora, si no conseguimos solucionar esto antes de final de curso, como más adelante si el curso de la guerra nos llevara hasta allí. Si algún día las fuerzas que tratamos de combatir te ponen al frente de Hogwarts, quiero que no te lo pienses dos veces antes de aceptar el puesto. En esas circunstancias será más necesario que nunca que alguien proteja a los alumnos desde dentro.

Severus ladeó la cabeza y estrechó los ojos, sonriendo de forma extraña, astuta. Amarga.

-¿Me estás dando permiso para usurpar tu puesto llegado el caso, Albus?

-Defínelo así, si quieres -repuso Dumbledore afablemente.

-La cuestión es que, de una forma o de otra, este colegio es mi maldita condena a cadena perpetua -gruñó Severus- Parece que sólo saldré de aquí con los pies por delante.

-Cuando todo esto acabe, serás libre de...

-Si sobrevivo.

Dumbledore miró casi dureza a Severus, herido por el despreocupado sarcasmo con que había sido hecho aquel comentario. Era la clase de actitud que le preocupaba en Severus, porque no podía determinar cuánto de genuino desinterés por su propio destino albergaba el hombre dentro de sí. Y era una de las razones que le habían hecho traer a Maeve con ellos. No permitiría que a Severus le resultara indiferente ver o no ver el final de la guerra.

-Sobrevivirás -dijo, sonando como el que transmitiera una orden irrevocable- Y entonces te podrás ir tan lejos de Hogwarts y de Harry y de mí como te de la gana. Hasta entonces...

El cinismo no había abandonado la expresión de Severus, que miraba a su superior -aún lo era, mientras no abandonara el colegio- entre burlón e irritado.

-Qué lástima que no seas Trelawney para que ese vaticinio pueda dejarme más tranquilo.

Dumbledore se levantó para acercarse a Severus y posar una mano en su hombro. Algo en la expresión de sus ojos azules hizo que a Severus le fuera difícil sostenerle la mirada. Al profesor de Pociones todavía le costaba aceptar el afecto franco del viejo después de una infancia y adolescencia sintiéndose el hermano desfavorecido frente a los favoritos inamovibles.

-Cuando me necesitéis, sabéis cómo llegar a mí. Hasta entonces, Severus...

-Cuidaré de Maeve -terminó Severus por él, antes de añadir con acritud- Y si Maeve también cae y tiene que dejar Hogwarts, recordaré cual es mi lugar y no trataré de seguirla porque tú estarás con ella entonces. No tienes que repetírmelo cada cinco minutos. Me sé la teoría de memoria, créeme.

_Sí, hijo. Te la sabes y la has aplicado por encima de lo humanamente posible durante mucho más tiempo del que creí que resistirías. Si te dijera ahora que ya no es necesario, que esa teoría cumplió su misión pero ahora es momento de olvidarla, ¿confiarías en mí? ¿Me harías caso? ¿O sospecharías, con tus buenas razones, de alguna oscura intención por mi parte y no querrías ni oír hablar del tema? Me temo que sucedería así. Me temo que te he manipulado demasiado como para que ahora creas que mis intenciones respecto a vosotros son limpias y desinteresadas, que sólo quiero que recuperes lo que un día fue tuyo y tengas algo por lo que querer salir vivo de esta locura. Me temo que yo no puedo dar según que pasos sin hacer que tú te eches para atrás con desconfianza..._

_Pero confía en que otros darán esos pasos en mi lugar, hijo. Tiempo al tiempo..._

-Cuídate, Severus. Cuídalos por mí -se despidió- Espero estar pronto de vuelta.

* * *

Tardó un buen rato en dar con Maeve y la encontró, tras mucho buscar, en las instalaciones veterinarias, casi a oscuras salvo por la tenue luz de un farol que delataba su presencia al fondo del barracón.

-¿Maeve? -la llamó, sin obtener respuesta.

Al acercarse lo saludó el indignado chirrido de Saighead, que lo miraba, con tanto odio como un pájaro era capaz de mostrar, desde su percha favorita. Severus resopló. No esperaba que el halcón fuera a tomarse lo del _desmaius_ con deportividad, pero al menos podría tener el detalle de ver que lo había hecho por su bien y no añadir más leña al fuego.

-Siento lo que tuve que hacer, Maeve –aseguró, su voz vistiendo la habitual tirantez un tanto agresiva con la que siempre se acorazaba al pedir disculpas- Si el condenado pajarraco llega a herir a Lucius, a estas horas él ya habría conseguido del Ministerio una orden para sacrificarlo. En realidad...

-Vale.

-El desmaius que le lancé es débil, no tendrá consecuencias para él, se...

-Vale.

Maeve, sentada junto a una de las mesas de examen con la cabeza gacha y los ojos fijos en algo que Severus no podía ver, no se había vuelto para mirarle. Sin embargo, él había podido sentir las lágrimas impregnar su voz con tanta claridad que era como si ya la estuviera viendo llorar. El hombre carraspeó porque se le había formado un terrible nudo en la garganta que no lograba deshacer. Siguió hablando mientras se acercaba a Maeve, deseando que ella dijera algo más, que lo mirase, que reaccionara...

-Esta vez no voy a culparte por lo que ha pasado con Lucius -le dijo, sin abandonar el tono displicente- Reconozco que obraste con bastante sensatez para ser tú y que te retiraste relativamente...

-Vale -insistió ella- Está bien.

No. No estaba bien. Nada estaba bien. Normalmente era Maeve la que hablaba y hablaba de los conflictos, la que daba mil vueltas a las cosas hasta que todo estaba claro y solucionado. Normalmente era él quien negaba las emociones incómodas y pretendía pasar el trámite con monosílabos.

-Maeve...

El obstinado silencio de ella dio ánimos a Severus para traspasar los límites de la burbuja que parecía haber levantado a su alrededor. Se sentó en un taburete justo a su lado, tan cerca que sus hombros se rozaban. Miró lo que ella observaba con tanta fijeza. Para él sólo eran los restos machacados y sucios de lo que parecía un huevo gigante, pero era obvio que para Maeve tenía que ser importante. Posó una mano sobre su hombro, intentando animarla a mirarle. Ella, en cambio, cerró con fuerza los ojos, y por el temblor en sus palabras Severus supo que lo hacía para no llorar.

-Es un huevo de occamy. Lo puso Ayu esta tarde y ni ella ni Bintang sabían qué hacer con él y... Hagrid...

Pronunciar aquel nombre puso una nota terrible de fragilidad y dolor en su voz. Severus apretó la mano en un gesto de ánimo y afecto sin pensar, sin registrar el menor reparo o turbación o remordimiento después de hacerlo. Lo hizo porque era natural. Porque ella lo necesitaba. Porque _él _necesitaba hacerlo, maldita sea.

-Lo han destrozado. Esto habría sido un hermoso pollo en un mes pero ya no será nada porque Ayu y Bintang destrozaron su propio huevo. Y yo no pude salvarlo porque necesitaba a Hagrid conmigo para que me ayudara a quitárselo y... Hagrid no estaba... No estaba... Le han... Se lo han llevado y... Y... Él no ha hecho nada en absoluto, Severus, él...

-Lo sé -susurró él con suavidad.

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que pagar los inocentes? -gimió, clavando de pronto en él unos ojos que eran como cristal líquido.

Y Severus no encontró palabras con las que responder a aquello. Los labios y los párpados de Maeve temblaban, toda ella parecía temblar como si estuvieran en el interior de un congelador y no en una sala bien caldeada. Abrazarla habría sido tan humano y tan lógico y a la vez le estaba tan terriblemente vedado...

-Le necesito aquí, Severus. Él es parte de esto -Maeve ahogó un sollozo mientras señalaba con un gesto de la mano la clínica, que simbolizaba todo el zoológico, todos sus proyectos- Es parte de mí, es... No pueden dejarlo en Azkabán, no... Tú dijiste... Se morirá de pena allí, no lo resistirá, no...

-Maeve.

Severus acarició con suavidad su brazo, registrando con algo parecido a dolor los escalofríos que la agitaban.

-Volverá pronto -le aseguró tan firmemente como fue capaz.

-¿Y si no vuelve? -replicó Maeve con un hilo de voz.

-Albus lo sacará de...

-¿Y SI NO PUEDE SACARLO?

La rabia de Maeve se estrelló contra cristales y paredes, reverberando en notas violentas junto con los ecos de su fuerte puñetazo en la mesa. Y una vez más Severus no encontró nada despreocupado ni tranquilizador que decirle, porque él mismo dudaba de que Dumbledore tuviera ahora influencia alguna sobre el Ministerio que pudiera ayudar a Hagrid. Lo único que encontró fue el instinto de atrapar la pequeña mano de Maeve a tiempo de impedir que diera otro golpe y sujetarla con fuerza contra la mesa.

-Hacerte daño no sacará a Hagrid de Azkabán, ¿sabes? -le dijo con dureza.

Maeve ya no temblaba. Se había quedado rígida, quieta, en silencio, con la cabeza gacha, conteniendo la respiración. Un hondo suspiro al cabo de varios segundos y dos enormes lágrimas se descolgaron de sus ojos para ir a llover sobre las manos de ambos, unidas sobre la mesa de metal. Severus, estremecido, se preguntó si sería normal que aquella tontería -el simple tacto húmedo y tibio de dos gotas saladas deslizándose por su muñeca antes de ir a morir en los puños de su camisa- le estuviera provocando aquel terremoto de corazón para adentro. Si de veras se estaba sintiendo como la tierra que vuelve a la vida con la primera lluvia tras un siglo de inercia y sequía. Si lo que estaba haciendo Maeve ahora -levantar la mano de él hasta sus labios para depositar en ella el más breve y casto y carente de significado de los besos que, sin embargo, ¿no se había prolongado un segundo más de la cuenta, con un grado más de lo estrictamente necesario de calor y de ternura? Y aquella mirada, Merlín, aquella mirada clavada directamente en el centro de sus ojos…- estaba sucediendo en realidad o era otro fruto de su imaginación sobrealimentada de deseos.

Una pequeña parte de sí quiso llevar ambas manos a la cintura de Maeve y ceñirla fuerte contra su pecho y provocar con besos a sus párpados para que descargaran las lágrimas que tan patéticamente se empeñaban en retener y así poder bebérselas de sus mejillas y de su boca. Otra pequeña parte de sí temió no poder contener por mucho tiempo aquellos impulsos. No si ella seguía mirándolo como si sólo en el interior de los ojos de él se hallaran las respuestas y la solución a su pena. No si todo en ella se empeñaba en recordarle la noche de la cierva en el Bosque Prohibido hacía cien o mil años y lo irrealmente bien que se había sentido siendo su refugio aun cuando él mismo estaba perdido.

La suma de muchas pequeñas partes de Severus fueron un todo enorme que suplicó por mandarlo todo a la mierda y dejar las cosas en manos del instinto. Pero al final, por supuesto, no fueron escuchadas, silenciadas por la parte más pequeña y mezquina de todas ellas que sin embargo estaba en ventaja porque albergaba la razón y los malditos principios y sabía que en el fondo él no tenía valor para arriesgarse tanto todavía y siempre, siempre se acababa saliendo con la suya. No hizo nada de aquello que estaba deseando con tanta fuerza que rayaba en la necesidad. Lo único que hizo fue apartar la mirada del rostro de Maeve y sacar su mano, amablemente, de aquel calor en el que habría querido quedarse a vivir.

Maeve se obligó a no bajar los ojos, a mantenerlos posados en aquel perfil que él le estaba dando ahora. Había sido tan obvia que era imposible que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada y por tanto sólo había una forma de entender su actitud. Quizá debería sentirse mal, avergonzada, herida en su amor propio... Sin embargo no era así. Estaba demasiado triste como para poder sentir otra cosa, salvo una tibia y dolorosa gratitud porque él hubiera sido tan discreto, porque no hubiera metido el dedo del sarcasmo en la llaga para ponerla más en evidencia y hubiera preferido optar por aquel rechazo amable casi impropio de él.

Severus no supo cómo interpretar el suave y sereno _gracias_ que ella pronunció segundos más tarde, cuando creyó tener recuperado el control sobre su voz.

-Vamos -le dijo él poniéndose en pie y ganando con ello la distancia de seguridad necesaria para mirarla con desenvoltura, como si no sintiera todavía las rodillas temblando- Deberíamos volver al castillo.

A Hogwarts. Siempre a Hogwarts. Siempre al eterno, sacrosanto Hogwarts y a las obligaciones y necesidades de mentira que implicaba. A Hogwarts, su maldita condena a cadena perpetua.

* * *

**No tenía intención de actualizar tan pronto, pero Lisbeth Snape ha usado contra mí arteras técnicas de chantaje emocional, así que agradecedle la actualización a ella, XD.**

**No creo que en este capítulo os podáis quejar de emociones fuertes: abarcando todo el abanico entre el improperio feroz y la cursilería más desvergonzada y rematando en otro "casi desliz" (y van…). Pero si tenéis queja, ya sabéis a donde dirigirla: dadle al botoncito de abajo, ese que pone "Review this chapter", y lo discutiremos civilizadamente.**

**Y si os quedáis con ganas de más, tened en cuenta que aún queda lo más movidito, jejeje.**

**NOTAS:**

**-Ayu y Bintang son nombres indonesios que significan, respectivamente, "Hermosa" y "Estrella".**

**-Lo de que Fudge llevara dos aurores consigo me lo he sacado yo de la manga. Es que, sinceramente, con lo maula que es no me lo imaginaba yendo él solo a por el "peligroso criminal", a lo Chuck Norris.**

**-No sé si un desmaius se puede aplicar contra un animal, pero a estas alturas, como comprenderéis, me da igual: he decidido que sí XD**


	17. Revelaciones

**Capítulo XVII: donde un misterio empieza a resolverse y debería dar pistas para resolver el misterio más importante de todos pero choca contra la ceguera de una mujer a la que, años atrás, una mentira le apretó demasiado fuerte la venda sobre los ojos.**

CAPÍTULO XVII: REVELACIONES.

-¿Se encuentra bien, profesora Murphy?

Maeve volvió el rostro hacia Fred Weasley, que trabajaba en pareja con Reneé Blythe, de Ravenclaw. La clase de cuarto estaba aplicando en su segunda hora la teoría de examinar las alas de los snidgets en busca de pequeños parásitos, tales como garrapatas pigmeas o chizpurfles. Los chicos estaban bien enseñados y sabían manejar a los pequeños pájaros dorados sin riesgo de que se escaparan. Gracias a Dios, porque Maeve no estaba en absoluto con la atención puesta en la clase.

Después de todos los sucesos del sábado, el domingo había sido extenuante. Sin Hagrid todo le costaba el doble de tiempo, lo que le había obligado a empezar sus tareas en el zoológico a las cuatro de la mañana y no le había permitido acostarse antes de la medianoche. Y luego toda aquella danza de rumores y corrillos entre los alumnos y profesores después de que Minerva anunciase la marcha de Dumbledore y su posición temporal como Directora... Había tenido que marcharse precipitadamente del desayuno por miedo de acabar matando a Gilderoy Lockhart si alguna de las muchas tonterías que estaba diciendo osaba salpicar el nombre de Hagrid. No había ido ni a comer ni a cenar por no perder un sólo minuto de su muy valioso y escaso tiempo, ahora que tenía no una sino dos hembras de mooncalf preñadas y los demiguises estaban dando muestras de querer aplicar lo que habían aprendido de las películas y Perséfone, con sus molestias en las encías, la reclamaba más que nunca. No había recordado siquiera su intención de hablar con Draco Malfoy y de haberla recordado, probablemente, no habría hecho nada al respecto, ahora que la implicación de aquella familia quedaba clara y el mal estaba hecho. No había tenido ni un minuto para hablar con Severus. Y lo había agradecido, demasiado turbada aún porque él -_Dios, ¿de verdad le besé la mano? ¿De verdad le habría besado en la boca si él no...?_- hubiera tenido prácticamente que rechazarla después de su desliz en la clínica veterinaria. Había caído exhausta en la cama a eso de la una de la madrugada y sin embargo los nervios y el darle vueltas a la cabeza no le habían dejado dormir más que una hora, el maldito despertador devolviéndola a la vida y lanzándola a otro día de locura cuando apenas estaba empezando a descansar de veras.

Y el lunes... ¿qué decir de cómo estaba yendo el lunes? Más corrillos, más idas y venidas de los alumnos de mesa en mesa, cuchicheando, rumoreando. Más Lockhart siendo Lockhart y poniéndola en el disparadero. Más miradas encubiertas dirigidas a ella, pues todos -partidarios y detractores- sabían que si Dumbledore y Hagrid habían caído la squib sería la próxima. Más Minerva obligándola a sentarse a su lado como forma de expresarle su respaldo incondicional. Y luego las clases...

Al menos el grupo conflictivo de Quinto Curso parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco en lugar de volver a las andadas al serles levantado el castigo por las medidas de emergencia. Era algo muy de agradecer, porque con Fraser en Sexto tenía más que suficiente. El chico era de los que daban por hecho que Maeve estaba donde estaba sólo gracias al _sucio interés_ de Dumbledore. Y ante la caída del presunto benefactor y amante ya no consideraba que tuviera que mostrarle la menor deferencia a una profesora que quizá no llegaría al final del curso. La mala suerte había querido que su insurrección fuera a chocar con una Maeve en su peor momento que no estaba para diplomacias sutiles. Cincuenta puntos deducidos y expulsión de sus clases las tres siguientes semanas, con el perjuicio que eso le supondría de cara a sus exámenes finales, habían sido su respuesta a la desafiante actitud de Fraser. _Y me da igual lo que diga su Jefe de Casa, su puto padre o el sursum corda_, se había dicho, furibunda, mientras el chico dejaba el aula. Las clases iban a transcurrir en calma sí o sí, eso era lo único que tenía claro. Tenía que llegar viva y entera al final del horario docente porque después le esperaba otra jornada aún más larga y agotadora de trabajo atrasado en el zoológico contando sólo con la voluntariosa pero muy limitada ayuda de Prissy.

No. Decididamente no estaba bien.

-Sólo estoy cansada, señor Weasley -le insistió a Fred al final de la clase, cuando él se le acercó para volver a preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

-¿Seguro? -insistió a su vez el muchacho, con expresión preocupada- Es que... Bueno, todos estamos muy afectados por lo de Hagrid, pero sabemos que usted... Que él es su mano derecha y que ahora...

Maeve dejó los papeles que estaba ordenando para clavar sus ojos en los azules del chico, que se ruborizó como solía hacer. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, incapaz de mantener la fachada de dureza frente a aquella muestra de simpatía.

-Estoy afectada por lo ocurrido, no voy a negarlo. Pero no se preocupen por mí. Saldré adelante y el zoológico también. Hagrid no querría que las cosas se fueran al garete por esto...

Fred asintió y se mordió el labio inferior, como si quisiera añadir algo pero tuviera dudas. Su hermano George se había acercado también a ellos, junto con Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan y Reneé Blythe, que traía con ella a dos chicas de Hufflepuff, Eve Ronson y Mary McGillis.

-Díselo, Fred -le animó su gemelo.

Maeve los miró a todos con ojos inquisitivos.

-¿Decirme el qué? -preguntó.

-Bueno -carraspeó Fred, enrojeciendo un poco más bajo la mirada de Maeve- Algunos de los alumnos que tomamos su asignatura hemos estado hablando en el comedor, no sé si se habrá dado cuenta... Hablando de si hay algo que podamos hacer y hemos... En fin, se nos ha ocurrido que podemos formar grupos para ayudarla a usted en el zoológico –soltó de golpe, embalado- Como lo que hacíamos George y yo los fines de semana pero más gente, y todos los días...

-Señor Weasley...

-Hay un montón de chicos y chicas que se apuntarían si nos lo permitiera -siguió Fred, más confiado y seguro en su discurso- Usted le cae bien a mucha gente, ¿sabe? Y a Hagrid lo queremos mucho y no vamos a consentir que el trabajo que hacen los dos vaya a irse a la mierda sólo porque hay quienes quieren ponerles trabas -aseguró con vehemencia- Sustituiremos a Hagrid el tiempo que haga falta, la ayudaremos a mantener la colección a flote. Y les daremos en todas las narices a esos cabrones que andan riendose por lo bajo pensando que...

-¡Señor Weasley!

Quería mostrarse severa pero se estaba riendo a su pesar, incrédula y más emocionada de lo que quería reconocer por lo que estaba oyendo.

-Es verdad, profesora -dijo Jordan- Algunos van por ahí comportándose como si usted ya estuviera fuera del colegio y hablando barbaridades de Hagrid y no vamos a permitir que se salgan con la suya.

-Han trabajado mucho usted y Hagrid para levantar todo esto -añadió Eve Ronson con lágrimas en los ojos- Tenemos que ayudarla a mantenerlo. Por los animales y... por usted... y sobre todo por él.

-¡Es nuestra manera de decir que le apoyamos y que no nos creemos esa patraña de que él tuvo la culpa! -exclamó Fred, levantando murmullos de apoyo en el resto del grupo- Tiene que dejarnos hacerlo. Somos muchos, profesora Murphy, nos hemos estado pasando el mensaje en el comedor y hay por lo menos dos docenas de voluntarios dispuestos a rotar y...

-Pero... Señor Weasley, eso no es posible -le dijo Maeve, intentando que no le temblara la voz- Tendrían que madrugar mucho y quitarse parte de su tiempo libre y no me parecería bien permitirles eso, ahora que se acercan los exámenes finales...

-¡Que le den a los exámenes! -gritó Fred- ¡Hagrid es más importante que unas malditas notas!

Por mucho que se repitiera que no iba a llorar delante de unos alumnos, Maeve se sentía cada vez más próxima a hacerlo. Unos niños dispuestos así a reparar en la medida de lo posible la injusticia cometida con su amigo era algo que le tocaba profundamente el corazón, algo que en su estado de tristeza y cansancio no estaba segura de poder aguantar sin romperse.

-Ya oyeron lo que les dijo su Jefa de Casa -intentó argumentar- Nada de actividades extraescolares, nada de estar fuera de los dormitorios fuera de las horas permitidas...

-Pero estaremos con usted, supervisados y todo eso -repuso George.

-La profesora McGonagall está deseando mostrar a todo el mundo que confía en usted y que la respalda -intervino Johnson- Ayúdenos a planteárselo y ella aceptará, estoy convencida...

-Dirá que sí -apoyó Fred a su compañera de casa- Está tan indignada como nosotros por lo que le han hecho a Hagrid y le da la misma rabia que vaya a echarse a perder todo su trabajo por esto. Pondría la mano en el fuego por la profesora McGonagall...

-¡No sería una Gryffindor si no pensara como nosotros! -añadió George.

Maeve los miró uno por uno, diciéndose con muy buenos argumentos que no podía permitirles aquello pero sabiendo en su corazón que _debía_ permitírselo. Que los chicos tenían derecho a posicionarse frente a una decisión que desaprobaban y en la que no habían tenido voz ni voto. Que quería dejarles gritar a los cuatro vientos con hechos su sentir, su apoyo incondicional hacia Hagrid, tal y como lo había gritado ella delante de Fudge y Malfoy.

-Se lo plantearé, pero no les prometo...

Dio igual que se hubiera expresado con toda la tibieza y reservas del mundo. Las exclamaciones de triunfo de los chicos y su satisfecho entrechocar de palmas no la dejaron terminar.

-No se arrepentirá, profesora Murphy -le dijo Fred mientras los demás seguían celebrando el triunfo de su propuesta, con una de aquellas sonrisas luminosas y un poco tímidas que siempre le dirigía.

-Señor Weasley -dijo ella, tendiéndole la mano con los ojos peligrosamente húmedos ya- Gracias. En mi nombre y en nombre de Hagrid. Gracias a todos. Y gracias a quien sea que haya tenido la idea -añadió con un pequeño guiño.

Fred se encendió como una bombilla roja al estrechar la mano de su profesora y se miró un momento los pies, consciente de lo que Maeve estaba insinuando.

-Bueno... En realidad la idea no fue mía -admitió, y se acercó un poco a Maeve para añadir en voz muy baja- Se le ocurrió a Lerroux, el de Slytherin, pero me dijo que lo planteara yo porque no quiere que se sepa que él...

Maeve sintió que de pronto le costaba hasta parpadear.

-¿Lerroux? -susurró con incredulidad.

-Sí. Se me acercó en la entrada del comedor ayer en la cena y me lo contó y, joder, me quedé de piedra porque lo último que me esperaba era que uno de_ esos_ fuera a salir con una idea tan cojonuda, con perdón... No vaya a decirle que se lo he contado porque igual me mata, ¿vale? -le pidió Fred, súbitamente preocupado- No sé qué razones tendrá para tanto secretismo porque yo _a esos _no puedo entenderlos. Pero vaya... Es que... En fin, si a mí se me hubiera ocurrido una idea tan buena no me gustaría que se la anduvieran atribuyendo a otro, ¿sabe?

Maeve se esforzó por sonreír con naturalidad a Fred Weasley y le dio las gracias por la información antes de decir a todos los demás alumnos que recogieran sus cosas y se prepararan para seguirla. Las medidas de emergencia la obligaban a escoltarlos ahora hasta el aula de Encantamientos. Seguía absolutamente perpleja cuando, tras dejarlos sanos y salvos bajo supervisión de Filius Flitwick, se encaminó al despacho de Minerva para plantearle la propuesta de los chicos. Perpleja de emoción y perpleja por el secreto que Fred Weasley le había confiado.

El condenado Damien Lerroux parecía empeñado en descolocarla cada dos por tres y escaparse de todo apartado donde creía tenerlo ya clasificado.

* * *

Podría haberse quedado en su despacho de las mazmorras a tomar el té. Después de casi cuarenta y ocho horas paseándose por Hogwarts como si no le perturbara lo más mínimo la destitución de Dumbledore y con todo Slytherin -Draco Malfoy ejerciendo de entusiasta portavoz- dando por hecho que él sería el siguiente Director, Severus estaba convencido de que la práctica totalidad de sus colegas le odiaba profundamente, y lo que menos le apetecía era verles las caras de desaprobación y disgusto. Sin embargo, no haber visto a Maeve desde la terrible noche del sábado y la fundada esperanza de que ella se pasara por allí para alimentarse y descansar siquiera cinco minutos eran razones más que suficientes para exponerse a la antipatía de sus compañeros.

Allí la encontró, en efecto, mordisqueando un emparedado y ojeando el periódico de la tarde con aire distraído. Estaba sola. Había llegado pronto, probablemente con idea de terminar su pequeño recreo y marcharse antes de que llegara nadie que le diera conversación y le robara un solo minuto del tiempo que necesitaba para sus queridos animales. Severus no tuvo ni que acercarse para advertir la llamativa extensión de sus ojeras.

-¿Merece la pena morir de inanición y agotamiento por unos malditos bichos? -fue su saludo.

Maeve levantó los ojos y se limitó a hacerle una mueca de burla, sin tomarse la molestia de contestar a eso.

-Apuesto a que no has comido nada desde el desayuno. Te creerás que eso es alimentarse en condiciones... -gruñó Severus mientras se servía un té.

-¿Ahora eres mi nutricionista? -se burló ella.

-Me preocupa que Rosmerta nos acabe denunciando -puntualizó él- ¿No eres tú la que dices que cree que en Hogwarts te matamos de hambre? Si sigues trabajando así y comiendo a salto de mata te vas a quedar más en los huesos de lo que estás.

-¡No estoy en los huesos!

-Date una semana, a este ritmo.

Maeve puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

-Tengo suficiente acoso dietético con el de Poppy y Prissy, ¿sabes? Y si quiero una madre que me mangonee me sobra con Minerva. No empieces tú también a recordarme a mi tía Frances.

Severus se mordió la lengua a tiempo de no objetar que probablemente la difunta tía Frances no medía su grado de buena alimentación por lo bien o mal que se le ciñeran los vaqueros al culo. No creyó que fuera correcto demostrar que se fijaba en esa clase de cosas. Ya había sido demasiado obvio el sábado, mirándola con lo que estaba seguro de que habían sido ojos de cordero degollado y conteniéndose sólo a última hora de responder a su fraternal beso en la mano con otros mil nada fraternales en la boca. Era algo que no podía permitir, de ninguna manera, que volviera a suceder; por cuestiones de seguridad y de sensatez, nada que ver con el hecho de que le aterrara la posibilidad de revelar sus sentimientos sólo para verificar que ella no los compartía en absoluto… Era la seguridad de Maeve lo único que inspiraba su renuencia a actuar. No daría un solo paso en dirección a su propósito de recuperarla mientras hacerlo supusiera el menor peligro para ella: eso era inamovible. Y hasta entonces, por muy difícil que ella se lo pusiera, él se esforzaría por no delatar nada que no fuera el afecto normal de un amigo hacia otro.

-Al menos ahora tendrás algo de ayuda -dijo mientras se echaba azúcar en el té.

-¿Te lo ha contado Minerva?

Severus soltó una risilla desdeñosa.

-¿Que sus maravillosos gemelos Gryffindor se han sacado de la manga un plan para socorrer a su zoóloga favorita y han adherido a su causa a más de treinta alumnos? A mí y al resto de profesores. Bueno: a mí más que contármelo me lo ha restregado por la cara como si esperara verme morir del asco en cualquier momento -masculló sin ocultar su desagrado- Y no ha publicado la noticia en el boletín oficial del Ministerio de Magia porque no ha encontrado un funcionario al que dictársela, estoy seguro...

-En realidad, Severus...

Maeve miró hacia la puerta de la Sala para asegurarse de que estaba bien cerrada y luego se acercó un par de pasos más hacia el hombre.

-Esto que quede entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? -le pidió, haciéndole levantar una ceja en señal de curiosidad- Fue idea de Damien Lerroux.

Severus se apoyó en la mesa sin dejar en ningún momento de remover su té. Pero la expresión de asombro y preocupación que había asomado a su cara era imposible de pasar por alto.

-¿Estás segura?

-Fred Weasley me lo dijo.

-Vaya...

-Eso mismo digo yo: vaya. ¿Le ves algún sentido, Severus?

El último abanderado de los detractores del _sangresucia_ saltando con iniciativas para ayudar a _la squib_ mientras la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa se regocijaba ya con su inminente caída. El hijo de un purasangre que estaba en el punto de mira de los partidarios del Señor Tenebroso tratando de ocultar que se saltaba la disciplina de grupo... Sí, Severus le veía mucho más sentido del que estaba inclinado a reconocer.

-Creo que el problema de ese chico no es sólo con gente de Gryffindor, Severus -aventuró Maeve- Creo que tiene miedo de alguien de su propia casa.

Severus sostuvo la mirada de Maeve sin demostrar la menor emoción en su gesto. Sí, él también lo creía. La revelación de Maeve se lo acababa de confirmar. Y estaba bastante seguro de saber dónde radicaba el temor de Damien Lerroux. Estaba bastante seguro de que no era tanto en el riesgo inmediato que Charles Fraser suponía para su persona como en la amenaza más sutil y retorcida que él, Severus Snape, representaba contra alguien a quien Lerroux quería proteger sobre todas las cosas. Aristide Lerroux tenía que haberle confiado a su hijo hasta dónde había llegado en el pasado la implicación de su tutor con los Mortífagos. Y ahora Damien Lerroux tenía miedo _de él._ Por su padre. Y Severus estaba atado de pies y manos, sin posibilidad de despejar los temores del muchacho. Era apropiado, conveniente, _necesario_ que Damien Lerroux siguiera temiéndole.

-Pero tú, por supuesto, vas a seguir sosteniendo que no hay nada raro rodeando a ese muchacho -añadió Maeve con ironía, provocando en Severus una pequeña sonrisa maligna.

-Me conoces como si me hubieras parido, _pequeño trébol_.

Maeve no tuvo tiempo de replicar a eso. Como invocado por la alusión a su desafortunado pero recordado piropo, Gilderoy Lockhart hizo acto de presencia en la Sala de Personal, tan centrado en sí mismo y en el sonido de su propia voz que no se fijó en la forma en que Severus y Maeve se separaron con rapidez para ocupar posiciones alejadas y fingir que no reparaban el uno en la existencia del otro. Tras Lockhart entró una silenciosa pero muy rígida Minerva McGonagall seguida por el resto de profesores. Estos se veían absolutamente entregados a la tarea de fulminar al rubio con la mirada, hasta el punto de no acordarse de mirar con odio y reprobación a Severus.

-¡Vamos! Dejad ya ese aire de funeral, por Merlín... -exclamó el profesor de DCAO mientras se servía de la mesa de catering un té aderezado con _de todo _y una generosa porción de pastel de chocolate.

Maeve, que desde la detención de Hagrid apenas comía y estaba de un humor de perros, sentía que le hervía la sangre cada vez que veía a Lockhart haciendo gala de su inalterado apetito y su irritante jovialidad. Y en aquel momento le hirvió hasta extremos incompatibles con la salud física y mental.

-Dos compañeros muy queridos para nosotros nos han dejado y uno de ellos, además, tiene serios problemas -replicó Minerva con seriedad- No veo por qué habríamos de estar contentos, Gilderoy.

-Ah, Minnie, Minnie, Minnie... -replicó Lockhart, reclinándose con elegancia contra una pared para degustar su pastel sin riesgo de que al sentarse su túnica de color aguamarina luciera menos- Ni que se hubiera muerto alguien.

_Minnie_ parecía dispuesta a dejar de lado setenta años de corrección y buenas maneras en favor de asesinar a su colega, pero un muy enfadado Flitwick intervino por ella, encarándose con Lockhart.

-De verdad que no te entiendo, Gilderoy. Parece que no quieres darte cuenta del problema tan serio que tenemos. No ha muerto nadie pero podría haber sido así. Los petrificados están estables pero graves y si el monstruo vuelve a actuar quizá esta vez sí que...

-¿Si _vuelve a actua_r? Por favor... -resopló Lockhart con la condescendencia del que hablara a una clase de párvulos- No va a volver a actuar, ¿cuantas veces os lo tendré que decir para que me hagáis caso? No va a volver a actuar porque ya está a la sombra en Azkabán, donde llevaría ya unos cuantos meses si me hubierais dejado a mí conducir las...

-Pero ¿qué dices? -bramó Hooch, escandalizada- ¿De verdad crees que nuestro Hagrid...?

-¡No puedo creerme lo que estoy oyendo! -gritó al mismo tiempo Aurora Sinistra.

-Yo sí -replicó Séptima Vector dignándose despegar por un momento los ojos de su libro para mirar con desdén a Lockhart- Este chico es tonto. Siempre lo fue. Decir insensateces como esa es muy propio de él, no sé de qué os extrañáis.

-Vamos, vamos -repuso Lockhart, sonriéndoles a todos como si no entendiera que tenían ganas de asesinarlo- Entiendo que os hubierais encariñado con Hagrid; esta gente rústica y bruta tiene su encanto y...

-¡Oh, por Merlín, cállate antes de que me den ganas de sellarte la boca! -le interrumpió Hooch.

Un coro de exclamaciones se levantó en apoyo de lo que la instructora de vuelo acababa de decir, siendo casi imposible distinguir un improperio de otro pero quedando bastante claro que el sentir general, incluso entre los más moderados, se inclinaba por arrojar a Lockhart por la ventana más próxima. Había dos personas, sin embargo, extrañamente calladas. Severus ni siquiera seguía la discusión sino que estaba pendiente de Maeve, que tenía los puños crispados a sus costados y miraba fijamente a Lockhart con todo el aspecto de un colacuerno húngaro a punto de desatar el infierno sobre la Tierra.

-Estáis siendo irracionales como niños -aseguró Lockhart, levantando la voz un poco irritado por no encontrar respaldo a su _certera_ opinión- Hagrid nunca debió trabajar en esta escuela: no estaba a la altura, no tenía cerebro y no era adecuado. Y es un alivio que se haya impuesto por fin la cordura y ese... _peligro público_ esté entre rejas, de donde no debería...

Sucedió todo tan deprisa que nadie habría podido evitarlo ni aun en el improbable caso de que alguno de los allí presentes _hubiera querido_ evitarlo. El golpe resonó seco y fuerte como un mazazo y de pronto Lockhart se vio aturdido, sin entender por qué yacía en el suelo en medio de un revuelo de ropas aguamarina desordenadas y menaje caído ni por qué Maeve, de pie junto a él, se sujetaba la mano derecha con gesto de dolor y lo miraba con tanto odio. Severus, que conocía en primera persona lo que dolían los puñetazos de esa mujer, no quería ni imaginarse cómo habría sido uno capaz tumbar así a un tipo de la envergadura de Lockhart.

Ni tampoco quiso, al igual que los demás profesores, encontrar una gota de compasión hacia el idiota dentro de su corazón. Era lo menos que se merecía.

-Creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando te digo, impresentable mamonazo, que no tienes derecho ni a limpiar con la lengua el suelo que pisan las botas de Rubeus Hagrid; mucho menos a hablar así de él -rugió Maeve con voz muy grave y muy baja, ronca de ira- Vuelve a hacerlo y tendrás que recurrir a tus jodidas fotos firmadas para recordar cómo era tu cara. Sé que esto ha sido un comportamiento inaceptable por mi parte y os juro que deduciría puntos a mi casa si pudiera -añadió, mirando a sus perplejos pero en absoluto disgustados compañeros- Y ahora, si me disculpáis, me voy a ver a Poppy. Espero no haberme roto la mano.

En medio del silencio admirado que rodeó su marcha, Severus sintió los latidos de su propio corazón como un estruendo tan terrible que casi temió que los demás pudieran oírlo. A veces le gustaría ser capaz de olvidar lo profunda y poderosamente que amaba a Maeve, pero ¿cómo hacerlo frente a tan contundentes recordatorios de la magnífica mujer que era?

* * *

Según los días iban adentrándose en Mayo la primavera iba cediendo terreno a los primeros avances del verano. Maeve lo agradecía por poder estar al aire libre sin cargar con diez capas de ropa de abrigo, pero no porque el cielo azul y las flores que adornaban los campos la pusieran de buen humor. Al contrario, su humor empeoraba de día en día. Ninguna de las cartas que le había enviado a Hagrid a Azkabán había sido respondida. Saber por Severus que en la prisión se retenía la correspondencia de los detenidos en espera de juicio la había sacado de sus casillas. Compartir la información y la indignación con Tess no le había servido para calmarse, sino todo lo contrario. Cada nueva carta de su amiga la cargaba de mil razones y argumentos basados en la legislación internacional que pensaba ir a meterle a Fudge por el culo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. No saber nada del paradero ni de las gestiones de Dumbledore terminaba de rematar su mal talante.

Al menos, eso sí, Lockhart parecía haber aprendido por las malas la lección que se había negado a entender durante los meses anteriores y ya no la hablaba ni se acercaba a menos de diez metros de ella si podía evitarlo. Y el zoológico iba viento en popa gracias a la ayuda de los alumnos. Cada día Maeve contaba con el apoyo de seis voluntariosos ayudantes que, si bien no bastaban para hacerle olvidar a su amigo, si suplían con creces su ausencia. Además, los colegas de Suecia, Alemania, Bélgica y Rusia que participaban con ella en el ensayo sobre _Reproducción de Especies Difíciles_ habían sido encantadores, mostrándole su apoyo incondicional y valorando aún más sus esfuerzos por no quedarse atrás con su parte del estudio. Maeve sospechaba que ya no podría participar en el ciclo de reuniones y conferencias que tendría lugar en Estocolmo en Agosto y al que había sido invitada como ponente de honor, segura como estaba de que antes de final de curso le llegaría del Ministerio o del Consejo Escolar la notificación de su despido. Pero al menos tenía la seguridad de que el zoológico saldría adelante incluso en su ausencia, gracias a la pasión que había inculcado en sus alumnos. Sólo por eso ya merecería la pena haberles dado clase. Eran, con deshonrosas excepciones como el indeseable de Fraser, unos críos estupendos.

Incluido Lerroux, quien, por supuesto, no se había prestado voluntario a ayudar a pesar de haber sido suya la idea. ¿Qué demonios le sucedería a aquel muchacho? Por un lado estaban su hostilidad nada encubierta hacia los compañeros de ascendencia muggle, su acercamiento progresivo hacia Fraser y su enemistad con los amigos de Lara Vodianov. Por otro, la confusa naturaleza de su relación con ella y detalles asombrosos como haber tenido aquella iniciativa para ayudarla con el zoológico Maeve no sabía cómo interpretar cosas tan contradictorias y no estaba segura de que todo pudiera responder a una única razón. Y Severus, con su maldito oscurantismo protector, no era ninguna ayuda.

_Ojala todo el mundo dejara de intentar protegerme contra mi voluntad como si fuera una niña pequeña._

Había subido a la lechucería para enviarle a Remus la respuesta a su última carta, ya que Saighead aún no estaba lo bastante recuperado del _desmaius_ de Severus como para cubrir grandes distancias. En su misiva Maeve intentaba tranquilizar a su amigo y decirle que de momento ni ella ni su puesto al frente de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas corrían peligro. También le agradecía su encantadora oferta de darle asilo si las cosas se ponían feas -_mi casa es tu casa allí donde la tenga, siempre que no te importe llevar una vida nómada y tener por compañero de piso a un tipo que sufre una especie de síndrome premenstrual a lo bestia con cada luna llena_, le había escrito Remus- aunque no tuviera ninguna intención de aceptarla. Jamás le haría eso a Severus sospechando cómo se sentiría al respecto y además se le ocurrían por lo menos una docena de personas con las que estaría más segura que con un licántropo de salud frágil y tendencias depresivas. No. Si se cumplían los malos presagios y era despedida, iría con Dumbledore. Albus lo había dejado bien claro antes de marcharse. Ni siquiera su angustia ante la idea de volver a separarse de Severus serviría como argumento a juicio del viejo. Ella tendría que irse y él no dejaría Hogwarts. Él, de hecho, sería el próximo Director de Hogwarts si se cumplían los presuntuosos vaticinios que Draco Malfoy no se privaba de hacer cada dos por tres...

Y todo con la bendición secreta del propio Dumbledore.

Maeve no había conseguido que Severus fuera claro respecto a qué opinaba él sobre todo aquello, pero sospechaba que le apetecía tan poco su destino como a ella el suyo. Maeve sentía que Severus, tal y como le ocurría a ella, no tenía margen de objeción respecto a las decisiones que afectaban a su vida.

_Mejor dejar de pensar en eso antes de que me empiece a dar acidez de estómago_, se dijo con rabia.

Tenía un rato antes de cenar y pensó que podía aprovecharlo leyendo un rato. Había conseguido ir avanzando en el libro de su abuelo a costa de robarle minutos al sueño pero no conseguía terminárselo porque noche tras noche caía rendida de agotamiento en plena lectura. Quizá hoy sí pudiera llegar con la expedición del abuelo al fondo de aquella interesante gruta llena de restos óseos cerca de Nombre de Dios. Quizá...

Se detuvo en seco al oír voces delante de ella. Caminaba por un pasillo tortuoso y poco transitado del sexto piso por el que jamás se había cruzado con nadie volviendo de la lechucería a la Torre Sur. De hecho, pensaba que ella era la única que conocía su existencia. Aquellas dos personas habían debido de tener la misma impresión equivocada, porque era obvio que se encontraban allí reunidos bajo la premisa de hacerlo en secreto.

Eran Lerroux y Vodianov y estaban hablando en voz baja, tensos pero extrañamente civilizados para lo que tenían a Maeve acostumbrada en los últimos meses. Cada uno se apoyaba en una pared opuesta del pasillo y miraba al otro cruzado de brazos, serio y cauteloso. No habían sentido la presencia de Maeve y ella, por instinto, se retiró a la sombra que proyectaba la estatua de una curandera del siglo XIII, con el corazón acelerado y la poderosa sensación de estar ante la respuesta de aquel complicado enigma.

-Tú dirás para qué querías verme entonces -oyó decir a un Lerroux que parecía mortalmente aburrido- No tengo todo el día, ¿sabes? Y tampoco me apetece que aparezca tu bulldog como en Hogsmeade y...

-Ya está bien, Damien -le interrumpió Vodianov. No Lerroux: _Damien_. Maeve sintió que su corazón se aceleraba todavía un poco más- ¿No vas a perdonármelo nunca? Ya te he intentado explicar que no pude evitarlo. Y fuiste tú el que lo provocaste, gritándome aquellas cosas horribles de pronto. ¿Qué pasó, si puede saberse? Estábamos hablando con normalidad y entonces viste al asqueroso de Fraser y empezaste con esa basura de _impura y sangresucia..._

_-_¿Cómo que _estábamos_ hablando? -la interrumpió Lerroux, irritado- Que yo recuerde, _tú_ estabas hablando; cotorreando como un maldito loro, mejor dicho. Yo me limitaba a esperar a que te callaras para...

-¡Mentira! -siseó la muchacha- Querías aclarar las cosas tanto como yo. Estabas a punto de explicarme lo que te pasaba, maldita sea... ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas ahora? No puedo irme cuando acabe el curso sin saber lo que te ocurre... Si de verdad cierran la escuela... Si no vuelvo a verte...

O mucho se equivocaba Maeve o Lara Vodianov estaba a punto de llorar. Un fuerte presentimiento se agarró a la boca de su estómago. Se asomó con cuidado unos centímetros por detrás de la estatua, lo justo para poder verlos. Lerroux seguía en la misma posición, cruzado de brazos, imperturbable, pero Vodianov se había acercado un poco a él con las manos caídas a los costados y jugando nerviosamente con los pliegues de su falda.

-¿Me dirás de una buena vez para qué querías verme, Vodianov? -insistió el chico con aire de profundo hastío- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con una jodida...

-¡Basta ya, hijo de puta!

La sorpresa de Maeve al ver a la _princesa de hielo_ perder los papeles y golpear al muchacho con ambos puños en el pecho fue mayúscula, pero pequeña comparada con la que sintió ante lo que vino después. Lerroux había sujetado con rapidez las manos de la muchacha para impedir que siguiera pegándole. Y ella, en lugar de seguir atacándole de cualquier otra forma como Maeve se estaba temiendo, lo besó. Lo besó en los labios con una ferocidad inusitada, durante interminables segundos en los que el chico no amagó ni una sola vez corresponder pero tampoco hizo nada para apartar a Vodianov de él. Maeve tuvo que taparse la boca para no dejar escapar una exclamación de asombro.

-Deja de comportarte como si creyeras de verdad que soy la peor mierda del Universo porque sé que no es así -gimió la chica contra la mejilla de Lerroux después de romper el beso- Tú me querías, Damien. No me digas que no es así porque sé que me querías... Lo sentía, joder. Aun cuando no me lo hubieras dicho lo habría sabido... Pero es que además _me lo dijiste_...

-Dije un montón de tonterías de las que me arrepiento -replicó Lerroux, cortante como una cuchilla recién afilada.

Maeve, que aún contenía el aliento, temió otro nuevo estallido de ira por parte de la chica. Pero esta no se movió, salvo para soltar sus manos de las de Lerroux y abrazarse a él. Las manos del muchacho permanecieron caídas a sus costados, inmóviles. Despiadadas.

-Deja de mentir, por favor -suplicó ella- ¿En Junio me querías y en tus cartas del verano me querías y de repente volvemos a vernos en Septiembre y soy una despreciable basura? ¿No puedes hablar conmigo ni rozarme siquiera? ¿Cómo quieres que me crea eso?

-No es mi problema si no sabes aceptar la verdad, Vodianov. Suéltame. Me ofende que me toques.

-Mentiroso.

-Me das asco.

-Mentiroso. Mentiroso. Mentiroso...

La boca de Lara había vuelto a buscar la de Damien y sus manos le sujetaban el rostro posesivas y demandantes, acariciando el cuello del chico, hundiéndose en su pelo castaño. La voz de la muchacha no ocultaba su creciente frustración por el hecho de que Damien no estuviera haciendo absolutamente nada por responder a sus caricias, rozando el sollozo cada vez que entre beso y beso volvía a llamarle mentiroso. Lara no podía ver, como sí estaba viendo Maeve, las manos del chico crisparse como si se estuviera conteniendo, como si necesitara clavarse las uñas en la piel de las palmas para no ceder al deseo de abrazarla también.

_Ay, Dios..._

-¿Es que hay otra? -gimió la muchacha, desesperada por la impasibilidad de él.

Los puños de Lerroux se apretaron con tanta furia que se pusieron blancos, pero sólo Maeve podía verlo. Lara no tenía más información que la del rostro de él, la de sus ojos carentes de expresión, la de su mueca de desdén.

-No hay otra, Vodianov. Hay _otras_. Otras mil, otras diez mil, todas mejores que tú. Cualquiera mejor que una basura del Este hija de muggles.

Maeve sintió la dureza brutal de aquellas palabras como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. No pudo ni imaginarse lo que debía de estar sintiendo Lara, que se apartó del chico como si de pronto su contacto le quemara.

-No puedes pensar eso de verdad, no puedes, no te creo... -sollozó.

-Ya te dije que la verdad dolía. Te has empeñado en oírla; no sé de qué te quejas ahora, _sang_...

La bofetada que Lara descargó sobre la mejilla de Damien resonó fuerte y seca como un tiro en medio del corredor. Después, los dos se quedaron en completo silencio durante un minuto eterno y Lara volvió a cruzarse de brazos, apretando la mandíbula como si ahora la sola posibilidad de mostrarse débil ante aquel muchacho le resultara humillante, insoportable, inconcebible.

-No hay más que hablar, entonces.

Era la _princesa de hielo_ la que hablaba de nuevo, hermosa y gélida y altiva frente a la rigidez de estatua del chico. Y sonaba realmente terrible.

-_Adiós_, Damien: que te aproveche tu puta sangre azul inmaculada...

Maeve no se atrevió ni a respirar mientras Lara se alejaba camino de los dominios de Gryffindor y el silencio caía pesado y frío como un telón de hielo sobre el corredor. Esperó completamente quieta y fusionada con las sombras que la protegían como tantas veces había hecho cuando observaba animales en su entorno, atenta a cada gesto, a cada matiz, intuyendo que todavía le faltaba algo importante por ver.

No se equivocó.

Pasó un minuto, pasaron dos, quizá hasta tres, sin que Lerroux moviera un solo músculo. Y de pronto el chico se envolvió en sus propios brazos como si estuviera sufriendo un dolor insoportable. Su cuerpo se agitó en pequeñas convulsiones y de sus pulmones brotó un grito desgarrador que sólo pudo sofocar a medias mordiéndose con desesperación el puño.

Damien Lerroux estaba llorando.

Maeve apartó los ojos de la escena y se replegó rápidamente contra la sombra de la estatua, sintiendo por encima de la contagiosa angustia del chico vergüenza de ser el testigo encubierto de su debilidad. Se retiró despacio y en silencio, desandando el camino que la había llevado hasta allí con el corazón encogido y el rostro ardiendo de rubor, confusa y triste y, sobre todo, furiosa por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Quería que hubiera una maldita razón para que aquel condenado niño estuviera haciendo semejante majadería. Quería entender el drama surrealista que se había desarrollado ante sus ojos. Quería respuestas.

Y sabía perfectamente a dónde tenía que ir, _a quién_ tenía que ir, para encontrarlas.

* * *

-¡Están enamorados, joder!

Abrir la puerta del despacho y que Maeve entrara como una tromba sin saludar siquiera era extraño, pero que además fueran esas palabras las primeras que pronunciara rozaba lo surrealista. Severus enarcó una ceja, asombrado.

-¿Perdona?

Maeve, que había empezado a pasearse como una fiera enjaulada por el despacho, se detuvo y miró a Severus como si estuviera desesperada por decir algo y no le salieran las palabras.

-¡JODER! -volvió a exclamar, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y reanudando su frenético paseo.

-Sí, eso ya me había quedado claro -replicó Severus con sarcasmo- Ahora, si no te importa desarrollarlo un poco...

-Lo tuve delante de mis malditas narices todo el tiempo, Severus: TODO-EL-TIEMPO. ¿Y lo vi? No. Claro que no lo vi -dijo, amagando una risa histriónica- Sólo... ¿Sabes lo que vi? Mis malditos prejuicios, esos que tanto me disgustan en los demás y que yo creo no tener y... Estúpida, estúpida... Vi un chico de Slytherin comportándose de forma extraña con una chica de Gryffindor y...Los putos colores de sus casas y no al chico y a la chica, eso es lo que... Me quedé en la superficie, en lo aparente, como cualquiera de los imbéciles cortos de miras que no ven más allá de un escudo y un color de corbata y que yo considero... JODER…

-Maeve.

Severus la había interceptado en medio de su constante y gesticulante ir y venir agarrándola por los hombros para conducirla hasta una silla y obligarla a sentarse.

-Vamos a ver -le dijo, burlón, mientras se sentaba frente a ella- Coge aire antes de que empieces a ponerte azul y explícame con calma, y un poco de coherencia si es posible, a qué demonios te refieres. Es fácil: sujeto y predicado, y respirando de vez en cuando -añadió, dándole un par de palmaditas en el dorso de la mano- Tú puedes.

Maeve le miró iracunda y en silencio mientras recuperaba el aliento. Tuvo que reconocer que él tenía razón. Estaba desbarrando a golpe de pensamiento en lugar de intentar expresarse con claridad.

-Lerroux y Vodianov -dijo al fin.

Y procedió a explicárselo todo a Severus. Todo lo que antes no le había cuadrado, como el dolor que había creído ver en Lara después de que Damien fuera agredido en Hogsmeade, como la sensación de que los dos se esforzaban en prolongar las horas de castigo para prolongar así el tiempo de estar juntos. Toda la extraña y dolorosa escena que había presenciado en aquel pasillo recóndito. El gesto de sorpresa de Severus pareció absolutamente sincero.

-Deduzco que tú tampoco lo sabías -aventuró ella.

No, no lo sabía pero ahora las palabras de Lucius Malfoy en Navidad -_al parecer el chico Lerroux estaba mostrando excesiva propensión a mezclarse con escoria muggle_- cobraban más sentido, igual que las de Silas Fraser: _Damien Lerroux ya sabe por qué nos perjudica mezclarnos con esa gente y cuales son las consecuencias de mostrarles simpatía. _Sí, al parecer Damien Lerroux había aprendido la lección por el camino difícil y la estaba aplicando como el alumno ejemplar que era, aunque hacerlo lo estuviera destrozando física y moralmente. Severus suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos.

-Tienes que decirme lo que sabes -le suplicó Maeve- Necesito entender qué significa lo que he visto.

-¿Para qué? -repuso Severus sin mirarla- ¿Crees acaso que entenderlo te capacitará para arreglarlo?

-Sí -afirmó ella, rotunda.

Los ojos de Severus la miraron, serios y, si le conocía un poco bien, también un poco tristes.

-No puedes ayudar a ese chico Maeve. No está en mis manos hacerlo; mucho menos en las tuyas -suspiró de nuevo, y levantó su dedo índice en un gesto de advertencia, grave y solemne- Esto que voy a contarte sólo lo diré una vez y bajo ningún concepto saldrá de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Si me entero de que trasciende a quien quiera que esté ocupando la silla de Director...

-Soy zoóloga muerta -terminó ella por él- Tienes mi palabra. Pero cuéntamelo de una maldita vez, por el amor de Dios. Llevamos todo el puto curso jugando al ratón y al gato con este asunto...

Severus se reclinó en su silla y cruzó los dedos de ambas manos por encima de su estómago, mirando directamente a los ojos curiosos de ella.

-¿Sabes qué es, en la terminología de los Mortífagos, un _tibio_? -ante la expresión de extrañeza de Maeve, Severus explicó- Vendría a ser algo así como un arrepentido. Alguien que en un principio simpatizó con las ideas del movimiento pero se desligó de ellas por las razones que fueran, o no fue lo bastante consecuente con ellas, o falló cuando se le pidió una muestra de su _buena voluntad_. Aristide Lerroux es uno de esos tibios. Mejor dicho, _lo fue_ -puntualizó- Pero no lo será si el Señor Tenebroso regresa. Lucius Malfoy ha tomado como una de sus cruzadas personales asegurarse de que nadie con el prestigio y patrimonio de Aristide Lerroux se le vuelva a escapar. Y está claro que sabe cómo aportar _argumentos de peso_ con los que convencer a un padre viudo al que no le queda nadie aparte de su único hijo.

Los ojos de Maeve se desorbitaron de horror.

-¿ESTÁN UTILIZANDO AL CHICO PARA EXTORSIONARLE? -exclamó, escandalizada.

-Me temo que no es tan simple, Maeve. Están utilizando a Damien para extorsionar a Aristide y a Aristide para extorsionar a Damien... La seguridad y bienestar de Damien en Slytherin a cambio de una mayor implicación cuando vuelva el amo: ¿qué buen padre que merezca tal nombre no consentiría? -expuso Severus con cinismo- Comerte las propias opiniones y afectos con tal de que nadie haga daño_ por tu culpa_ a ese padre que se encuentra en el punto de mira: ¿qué buen hijo no aceptaría sin dudarlo?

Maeve guardó silencio mirándose las manos, pálida y helada. Las piezas del rompecabezas estaban empezando a encajar a la velocidad de la luz, pero la imagen que componían era espeluznante, repulsiva.

-Y Fraser, supongo, viene a ser algo así como el chico de los recados -dijo la mujer amargamente al cabo de un rato- Por eso no se ha despegado de Lerroux en todo el curso cuando antes le ignoraba. Por eso Lerroux parece tenerle miedo: porque_ realmente le tiene miedo_. No todas las veces que Lerroux ha acabado en la enfermería este curso ha sido por culpa de Collins y los otros, ¿verdad? Charles Fraser es el delegado del _plan de adhesión_ en Hogwarts y tú lo sabes hace tiempo y no has hecho nada para...

-¡Maeve! -la interrumpió él, irritado, echándose hacia adelante para enfrentarla con gesto duro y áspero- ¿Qué demonios crees que puedo hacer, en mi posición? He hecho lo que he podido, te lo quieras creer o no.

-¡No, Severus, no lo has hecho! -contestó Maeve con rabia- ¡Podías haber delegado en quien sí tenía posibilidad de intervenir, y no te ha dado la gana!

-¡Mierda, Maeve! -bramó Severus, dando un golpe en la mesa- ¡No espero que puedas entender lo peligroso que es Silas Fraser ni lo erróneo que sería por tu parte meterte en el camino de su hijo, pero al menos confía en mi y asume que si te aparto de él es por tu bien!

Un silencio incómodo los envolvió mientras ambos se replegaban hacia atrás en sus asientos y se serenaban a la vez que el ritmo de sus respiraciones, viendo extinguirse de los ojos del otro las llamas de la agresividad que por un momento se había apoderado de ellos.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos, Severus? -preguntó ella con suavidad al cabo de un rato- ¿Quedarnos cruzados de brazos mientras un buen chico tira su vida por el retrete y se hunde contra su voluntad en esa miseria horrible del vasallaje a Riddle que tú, mejor que nadie, sabes lo que significa? ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hago yo con lo que he visto hace un rato?

Severus jugó distraídamente con una pluma que había sobre el escritorio, esbozando una media sonrisa que a Maeve se le antojó cruel.

-Olvidarlo, Maeve.

-¿OLVIDARLO?

-No creo que jugar a las celestinas sea parte de nuestros deberes como docentes -continuó Severus con mordacidad, ignorando la expresión incrédula y dolida de Maeve- El chico se ha ido a enamorar de alguien que le está vedado. Una lástima. Pero el menor, con mucho, de sus problemas.

-¡Podrían estar juntos en esto! -insistió ella, irritada- Lerroux podría al menos contar con ese apoyo en medio de...

-¿Sí? ¿_Apoyo_? ¿Otra persona amenazada de la que preocuparse y de cuya vida o muerte sentirse responsable sería un apoyo? ¿Otra arma a través de la cual llegar a él y herirle sería un apoyo, Maeve? -inquirió él, tan sarcástico que caía en la crueldad y hacía daño, incapaz de reparar en su excesiva fiereza, en lo mucho, _demasiado_ que estaba personalizando aquello- Ha hecho lo mejor que podía hacer por ella y por sí mismo. Cuando dejen de ser unos mocosos gobernados por sus hormonas lo entenderán.

Ella apretó los labios y respiró hondo, dolida por su tono de burla pero dispuesta a no entrar al trapo.

-No puedo creerme lo que estoy oyendo. ¿Acaso te parece justo para ella sufrir así sin necesidad? ¿Acaso te parece justo que los dos tengan que sufrir cuando al menos...?

-¿Acaso crees que el mundo se rige por la _justicia_? -replicó él con salvaje ironía- Pensaba que a estas alturas ya te habrías dado cuenta de que no, viviendo en la región de África donde has vivido, pero ya veo que la ingenuidad humana nunca debe subestimarse. No, Maeve, la vida no es justa. Y si Lerroux ha cometido la estupidez de enamorarse de la chica equivocada, está bien que empiece a asumir las consecuencias. No es la justicia lo que rige este mundo sino las normas, Maeve. Las jodidas normas. No las dicto yo, no las dictas tú, no las dicta Lerroux. Las dicta el puto mundo en que vivimos. Cuanto antes se haga Lerroux a la idea, mejor le irá. Conservar las esperanzas hasta la edad adulta sólo hará que ese inevitable golpe que se terminará dando contra la realidad sea todavía más duro.

Maeve no quería rendirse. Todo su ser clamaba por seguir combatiendo y argumentando hasta que aquel maldito zopenco sin corazón tuviera que reconocerle a ella su parte de razón, pero de pronto sentía que no era capaz ni siquiera de tragar la saliva a través del nudo en su garganta. Los ojos de Severus, su voz llena de aquel cinismo distante que sólo vomitaba sobre lo que le afectaba de veras y de la ferocidad con que se defendía de las cosas que le hacían daño... Volvía a estar hablando de sí mismo a través de Damien Lerroux. Volvía a estar hablando de sus propios errores, de las normas e injusticias que habían regido su propia vida. Estaba siendo tan despiadado con Lerroux como lo era con el recuerdo de su propio yo adolescente enamorado de _otra chica equivocada_. Y Maeve sentía que la estaban matando la indignación y los celos.

-Tú no estabas allí, Severus -murmuró con la voz un poco insegura, apartando los ojos de él- No la viste. No lo viste a él...

-Afortunadamente: esa clase de espectáculos sensibleros me dan ardor de estómago. Y hablar de ellos también. ¿Vamos a cambiar de tema, Maeve, o debo dar ya la cena por arruinada?

Maeve lo sobresaltó al levantarse con brusquedad. Le asustó un poco la intensidad del dolor en la mirada de ella, la hiel contenida en su sonrisa irónica.

-Empiezo a pillar el concepto, chico: como tú te enamoraste de alguien que no pudiste tener, nadie merece tener lo que ama, ¿verdad? -escupió con disgusto- Como a ti no te salió bien con Lily todos merecen que les salga mal. Bravo, Severus -concluyó, aplaudiendo teatralmente- Bravo por darles la razón a los que dicen que eres un monstruo.

El portazo que pegó al salir del despacho fue tan contundente y devastador como una bofetada. Severus se quedó rígido un buen rato, respirando cada vez más agitadamente, sin saber si era el desesperado girar y girar de su cerebro lo que le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre o si era ésta la que le estaba fundiendo la materia gris al fluir incendiada a través de ella.

Estrellar el tintero contra la puerta por la que Maeve se había marchado fue tan catártico y satisfactorio que no necesitó soltar ni una sola de las blasfemias que se acumulaban en su lengua. Lily otra vez. Siempre Lily. Maeve no sólo no había entendido una sola palabra sino que encima había vuelto a achacarlo todo a Lily. Y ¿cómo culparla, si él se había encargado de ganárselo a pulso hacía ahora once años?

_¿Por qué no me descubres, maldita idiota?_ gimió para sus adentros, apoyando la frente en las palmas de las manos con gesto de derrota. _¿Por qué no has podido darte cuenta de que hablaba de ti?_

* * *

Faltaban cuatro días para el comienzo de los exámenes y Junio se anunciaba glorioso, todo cielos azules y olor a vida en el ambiente. Pero en la enfermería se respiraba preocupación. Poppy guardó su varita y dio por terminado su examen de la tarde con un suspiro de cansancio y expresión consternada. Examinaba a las víctimas de la maldición cuatro veces al día ahora, habiendo empezado a notar los primeros signos de que sus cuerpos se estaban agotando. Colin Creevey era el más deteriorado, algo que tenía mucho sentido teniendo en cuenta que llevaba más tiempo que los demás bajo los efectos de aquella magia extraña y terrible. Pero Hermione Granger y Penélope Clearwater, que no llevaban ni un mes petrificadas, habían empezado a mostrar signos de deterioro mucho más rápidamente, como si lo que fuera que las había maldecido hubiese ido aumentando su poder, su capacidad de dañar.

Poppy corrió las cortinas que protegían la intimidad de los petrificados y frotándose los ojos, doloridos a causa de la falta de sueño que venía arrastrando, se acercó a uno de los ventanales por los que el sol de la tarde iluminaba el pabellón. Los terrenos que rodeaban Hogwarts estaban tan hermosos que dolía estar en el interior del castillo, y sin embargo no se veía un solo chico jugando en ellos. La vida dentro de la escuela parecía haberse petrificado también por efecto del miedo, rematada por la detención de Hagrid y la abrupta marcha de Dumbledore que muchos sentían como una especie de sentencia anticipada de cierre contra Hogwarts. Sólo en el zoológico continuaba la actividad al aire libre de siempre, gracias a la obstinación de Maeve y a la iniciativa de aquellos niños estupendos que la estaban ayudando a mantener su sueño en pie. Era una pequeña pero hermosa esperanza, pensó Poppy mientras veía a Maeve, a lo lejos, repartir las tareas a un grupo de Ravenclaws y Gryffindors de Sexto.

_Estarías orgulloso, Albus. Una squib y un semigigante que no terminó sus estudios levantando estas reacciones de lealtad y apoyo en todas las casas._

En _casi todas_, se corrigió.

En fin... Slytherin nunca había sido fácil. Que se lo dijeran a ella después de más de veinte años demasiado cortos al lado de uno.

Que se lo dijeran a Maeve, que estaba enamorada del más difícil de todos ellos.

Porque estaba enamorada. Lo había estado en el pasado y lo estaba ahora. Poppy no necesitaba que ella lo admitiera para saberlo. Le parecía un milagro que, con excepción de Albus y ella misma, nadie se diera cuenta; que todos estuvieran tan cegados por la fachada de Severus Snape -el monstruo, el de los antecedentes cuestionables, el de la crueldad pronta y la fachada siniestra- que no pudieran reconocer una mirada de amor dirigida a su persona ni aunque la tuvieran delante de los morros. Pero viendo que la intención era ocultarlo aquel prejuicio injusto les beneficiaba, así que no sería ella quien se pusiera a desmontarlo.

No había intentado indagar los porqués de aquel secretismo. Realmente no necesitaba saberlo. Tenía sus propias teorías al respecto y no creía que cayeran muy lejos de la realidad. Sabía qué tenía Severus en el antebrazo izquierdo. Sabía que Dumbledore también lo sabía y aún así había confiado a Severus labores de docencia en una época en que trataba por todos los medios de barrer de Hogwarts toda influencia de _Quien-tu-sabes. Y_ también había testificado a su favor durante su proceso, siendo el impulso decisivo para su exoneración. Sabía que aunque fuera un hombre bondadoso Albus Dumbledore nunca hacía nada por simple bondad. Sospechaba que Severus había estado a su servicio dentro de las filas de Quien-tu-sabes en algún momento de la guerra y sospechaba que seguía estándolo de alguna forma y que en eso estaba la causa de que no pudieran ser públicas por simpatías por Maeve; la causa, también, de que en su día la hubiera dejado cuando -por eso pondría la mano en el fuego- estaba haciendo planes para marcharse de Hogwarts con ella...

Algo, aquella tarde en que Severus se ausentó del colegio y luego habló durante horas con Dumbledore, había hecho que lo suyo con Maeve dejara de ser posible. Y ese algo aún existía, al parecer. Y aún imponía su _ley de lo conveniente_.

Pero esa nunca había sido una ley por la que Poppy Pomfrey se dejara amilanar.

_Inconveniente_ como sin duda era -no iba a cuestionar a Dumbledore al respecto- aquel amor todavía existía aunque ninguno de los dos condenados testarudos quisiera darse cuenta. Severus estaba cegado por la necesidad de ignorarlo, o por su incapacidad de creer que pudieran quererlo, o quizá por las dos cosas a la vez. Maeve estaba cegada por lo que quiera que Severus le hubiera dicho años atrás para convencerla de que no la quería. Cegada hasta extremos impensables. Tan cegada que no vería el amor presente hasta que no recuperara la fe en el amor pasado. Y Poppy tenía claro que nada de lo que ella pudiera insinuar, sugerir o decir abiertamente iba a convencer a Maeve de que aquel amor sí que había existido.

Severus había hecho tan bien su trabajo que ahora sólo él podía deshacerlo.

Y lo desharía. Como que se llamaba Pauline Anne Pomfrey que el condenado chiquillo lo desharía quisiera o no. Porque Maeve no se merecía vivir una verdad a medias y conocer sólo la mitad de uno de los grandes dolores de su vida.

Poppy tenía un plan y antes o después lo pondría en marcha.

Maeve no quería o no podía creerla a ella cuando trataba de hacerle ver lo mucho que Severus la había querido. Pero a él tendría que creerle. Y luego, ya, que los dos malditos cabezones hicieran con la verdad lo que les diera la realísima gana.

* * *

**Bien, parece que uno de los enigmas se ha desvelado pero el más importante sigue oculto, generando confusión y malentendidos. Ni Severus es capaz de ver que Maeve lo ama ni ella es capaz de pensar que quizá ese resquemor de Severus por las **_**normas que impiden tener a un chico lo que ama**_** no iba precisamente por Lily…**

**Menos mal que tenemos a Poppy, ¿no? ****Todavía queda el sprint final del curso, con la caza del basilisco y demás movidas turbulentas; y tal vez nos depare alguna que otra sorpresa... **

**Y espero que hayáis disfrutado del gandho de derecha que se lleva Lockhart tanto como yo hice al escribirlo XD.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por seguir ahí.**


	18. El día más difícil

Aviso para navegantes: al igual que sucediera en la primera parte de "Entre dos mundos", según nos acercamos al final empiezan las libertades que servidora se toma respecto al canon y a lo que haga falta. Así que si notáis diferencias en los diálogos o en la línea temporal de los hechos respecto de como aparecen en el libro de la Sra. Rowling (o directamente cosas que me he inventado por todo el morro) no os lo toméis muy a pecho: a mí me parece que así es más divertido.

Dicho lo cual aprovecho para recordar que no soy J.K. Rowling ni poseo nada de lo que haya salido de su imaginación y pluma ni gano dinero con este pequeño divertimento; por si quedaban dudas, que nunca se sabe XD.

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII: hay días que más vale no levantarse de la cama. Son esos días en que, por ejemplo, descubres que la escuela en la que trabajas y vives puede ser pasto de un terrible monstruo mitológico, te enfrentas a retos agotadores para cuerpo y mente y acabas sufriendo, a causa de la extenuación, _lamentables accidentes_. Hoy va a ser uno de esos días en Hogwarts…**

CAPÍTULO XVIII: EL DÍA MÁS DIFÍCIL.

Todavía estaba enfadada. Enfadada con Severus por ser Severus y consigo misma por permitir que a aquellas alturas la afectara tanto. Al fin y al cabo era lo que había, ¿no? Severus era un hombre magnífico en muchos sentidos pero también rencoroso, injusto, cruel y absolutamente falto de empatía hacia quienes no le importaban. Y además estaba obsesionado con un maldito amor de juventud que nunca había llegado a nada pero había dirigido todos los errores y aciertos de su vida. La discusión mantenida un par de días atrás en su despacho no había tenido nada de sorprendente ni de extraordinario. En el asunto de Lerroux -concretamente en lo referente a su afecto por Lara Vodianov- Severus se había limitado a ser él mismo.

_¿Que Damien no puede estar con quien quiere estar? Que se fastidie, bienvenido al club. Precioso, Severus. Conmovedor. Voy a llorar, incluso._

A veces odiaba estar enamorada de una persona así, poseedora de un núcleo excepcional pero rodeada de tantas y tan variadas capas de escoria que llegar a su verdadera esencia resultaba extenuante. También odiaba que la fijación de él por Lily todavía la frustrase tanto cuando era algo que ya había asimilado por el camino difícil hacía mucho tiempo. Odiaba, sobre todo, sentir por debajo de la frustración y de la indignación y de los celos, compasión hacia él. Compasión, sí. Compasión por el maldito y odioso bastardo. Al menos ella no sentía que su dolor por el amor perdido le hubiera impedido vivir. Amar tal vez, pero no vivir. Había seguido adelante, había evolucionado, había crecido, había seguido cultivando emociones en su alma, había encontrado cabida dentro de su corazón herido para otras personas a las que amar, para otras formas de amor.

Al menos ella no se había dejado morir por dentro para castigarse por no haber sido correspondida.

_No tienes por qué compadecerle. Tiene lo que eligió. Venerar la memoria de un fantasma fue su decisión, nadie se la impuso. Pudo abrir sus malditos ojos ciegos, darse cuenta de que lo que teníais era excepcional, enamorarse de ti y tener una vida de verdad contigo. No quiso, ¿no? Pues que se joda._

Sí. Que se jodiera si es que le quedaba corazón para sentirse jodido. Alguien que podía llegar a ser tan dulce -a su manera- con ella, tan comprensivo, tan protector... ¿Cómo podía mostrarse así de desalmado con un par de críos? Ella ya no podía cruzarse con Lerroux sin que se le rompiera el corazón pensando en él y en su padre. No soportaba ver cómo Lara le miraba a veces en clase ni cómo él se esforzaba en no mirarla. No soportaba pensar en el odio que los amigos de ella le tenían a él por razones que en realidad no existían. No soportaba que fuera cierto que no podían hacer nada, que Severus estuviera atado de pies y manos por necesidades del guión y no pudiera ayudar al chico, que por el bien general todos tuvieran que mirar hacia otro lado y permitir que no una sino dos personas fueran profundamente infelices hasta que se les secara el alma.

Y Severus lo había despachado con un simple _son críos,_ _ya se les pasará_. Ojalá hubiera tenido valor para gritarle que ella no era mucho mayor que Damien y Lara cuando él le había roto el corazón y que todavía estaba esperando a que _se le pasara_. De hecho, las ganas de gritárselo estaban tan vivas y presentes que en los últimos días había evitado encontrarse con él a solas, temiendo que se le fuera a escapar si la conversación derivaba por aquellos derroteros. Le echaba de menos pero también sentía la necesidad de poner distancia, de enfriarse.

Y gracias a Dios el zoológico, el control de los embarazos de varias hembras y la inminencia de los exámenes finales y de los TIMOs de Quinto le daban una buena excusa para dejar por unos días sus encuentros en su despacho. Una buena y legítima excusa. Aquella tarde no habría tenido tiempo de verse con Severus ni aunque hubiera querido. Estaba agotada, agarrotada, dolorida y con la cabeza a punto de estallar de cansancio. Al final de la jornada en el animalario le había llegado una carta de Tess, con buenísimas nuevas a nivel personal -le habían prorrogado por otro año la beca en La Haya y había planeado acercarse con Paul a Estocolmo durante el ciclo de conferencias, al que Maeve no sabía si finalmente podría acudir, para poder verla- pero con noticias tan nefastas de la situación en Ruanda que la angustia le había quitado las ganas de cenar. Había escrito media docena de cartas. Para Tess y para varios miembros de la Fundación Fossey a través de ella, aun consciente de que las comunicaciones por correo ordinario con Ruanda eran prácticamente imposibles. Para Ishimwe Umuoza, confiando en que él sí que pudiera contestarle a través de alguno de sus animales y, sobre todo, le pudiera asegurar que Ingabire estaba bien. Para Hagrid. Para el Ministro Fudge con otra diatriba explicándole lo que era la Convención de Ginebra y amenazándole con echarle encima a Amnistía Internacional si no permitía que Hagrid recibiera visitas... La tarea le había llevado horas. Maeve se había negado sistemáticamente a las insistentes sugerencias de Prissy de que comiera algo -lo que fuera, cualquier cosa que pudiera conseguirle en las cocinas- y había terminado discutiendo con ella, teniendo que evitar, en consecuencia, que se abriera la cabeza con el atizador de la chimenea en castigo por _disgustar a la joven señorita._

Ahora eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada, las habitaciones de Maeve estaban en silencio después de que las lechuzas partieran con la correspondencia hacia Ruanda, Londres, Azkabán y La Haya y Prissy, después de ser largamente consolada, se había retirado a descansar. Maeve, en cambio, no podía dormir, así que se atrincheró descalza y en pijama en una esquina del sofá, pertrechada con una taza de té y el libro del abuelo Declan. Había avanzado bastante en los últimos días y ya estaba llegando a los últimos capítulos. El paso por diversas ruinas de la civilización chichimeca y los restos fósiles encontrados habían reforzado en la expedición la convicción de que Quetzalcoatl, la serpiente emplumada, había existido realmente en algún momento de la historia y no era sólo un mito religioso. Aunque aún carecían de evidencias definitivas, el abuelo y sus compañeros pensaban que podría tratarse de alguna clase de saurio gigante, alguna reliquia de la era jurásica, quizá una especie intermedia entre los reptiles y los pájaros: algo tan temible y aterrador que los hombres lo habían convertido en un dios al que aplacar alzándole sacrificios humanos. En varios de los templos abandonados habían descubierto restos animales y humanos tapizando el suelo de siniestras criptas subterráneas. Aquellos eran pasajes oscuros, angustiosos de leer. Maeve siempre respiraba aliviada cuando ante la falta de evidencias de seres vivos los expedicionarios volvían a la superficie, a sus estudios al aire libre y a las maravillosas criaturas que encontraban, como los colibríes ojizafiros o los quizicorillos, unos asombrosos lagartos con piel de jade capaces de teletransportarse a una distancia de quince metros para huir de sus depredadores. Pero ahora la expedición, después de abandonar Santa Eulalia -una pequeña población de montaña cerca de Nazas donde los lugareños aseguraban que todavía se sentía la presencia del viejo dios serpiente- , había encontrado la entrada de un templo semiderruido en el fondo de una honda y estrecha garganta.

_Joder, abuelo. Vaya manía de meterte bajo tierra,_ gruñó Maeve con inquietud pasando de página. No dejaba de ser curioso ver a su abuelo con tanta predisposición a la espeleología: el Declan Murphy que ella había conocido era, sin duda, un adorador de los espacios abiertos con una marcada aversión por las cuevas.

"_Al fondo de la cámara principal, decrépita e invadida de vegetación pero llena de interesantes petroglifos que mostraban rituales religiosos y criaturas terribles, encontramos el altar sacrificial. Estaba cubierto de la capa negruzca que tras todos los descubrimientos anteriores ya sabíamos identificar como sangre fosilizada, fundida ya con la piedra sobre la que un día fuera derramada. Tras él, como en todos los otros templos, se abría la gran entrada a la gruta inferior. Mitchell encontró un curioso objeto cerca del altar, guardado en una pequeña hornacina. Parecía un ornamentado yunque de bronce envejecido y verdoso, que emitió sin embargo un fuerte y vibrante sonido cuando Mitchell lo golpeó con el pequeño martillo que había junto a él. Los ecos de aquel sonido duraron una cantidad anormal de segundos y parecieron reverberar hasta en el interior de nuestros huesos. Weaver, nuestro antropólogo, que ha estudiado bastantes civilizaciones antiguas, sugirió que debía de ser una especie campana para llamar al sacrificio, hechizada de alguna manera para amplificar su sonido. Decidimos llevarla con nosotros para entregarla al Instituto Mágico de Estudios Precolombinos en México D. F., pensando que podría ser de gran interés para ellos._

_Christianssen propuso que acampáramos allí mismo, dado que se acercaba la noche y el descenso hasta el fondo de la garganta había sido demasiado duro como para plantearse emprender el camino inverso. Allí dentro, aseguró, estaríamos resguardados de coyotes y pumas. La idea parecía lógica y atractiva, ya que todos estábamos agotados y entumecidos. Sin embargo, mientras preparábamos el campamento algo excepcional capturó nuestra atención: desde la entrada de la cripta, una cantidad incalculable de arañas de todas clases había empezado a invadir la cámara principal..."_

El estómago de Maeve dio un fuerte vuelco al leer aquello. Inconscientemente se había incorporado en el sofá al pasar de página y ahora todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, como en actitud de alerta. No podía ser que...

"_...y lo realmente fascinante era su forma organizada de moverse, de avanzar formando una fila digna de una comuna de hormigas camino de la salida del templo, en el más extraño y bien planificado simulacro de evacuación que nuestros ojos hubieran contemplado en el reino animal. Pinkerton, especialista en invertebrados, estaba absolutamente atónito. Aseguró que jamás, en toda su vida -y acababa de cumplir 85 años- había oído hablar de un comportamiento semejante en arañas. En la naturaleza, lo inusual es siempre indicio de algo excepcional y digno de estudio, de modo que decidimos posponer la cena y, armados de nuestras varitas, iniciamos el descenso a la cripta subterránea"._

A Maeve le latía tan deprisa y tan fuerte el corazón que apenas podía oír sus propios pensamientos. Su abuelo había visto el mismo comportamiento en las arañas que ella y Hagrid les vieran exhibir ante la inminencia de un ataque del monstruo. Su abuelo debía de haber estado cerca del mismo monstruo que azotaba Hogwarts o de uno muy parecido hacía setenta y dos años y además había reflejado la experiencia en un libro que llevaba meses -_¡diez putos meses!_- en su poder y ella no había tenido el maldito tiempo de leerse. Su abuelo, quizá, incluso sabía...

-¡Maldita sea, chica, lo has tenido delante todo el tiempo! -se reprochó con dureza.

"_No podíamos calcular el tiempo que llevábamos bajando hacia el corazón de la tierra por aquella gruta oscura y húmeda; posiblemente habían transcurrido varias horas. El descenso era difícil a causa de lo resbaladizo e irregular del pavimento. La humedad ambiental hacía el aire casi irrespirable. El olor que impregnaba el pasadizo era cada vez más intenso, más mareante. Varios de los hombres empezaron a dar muestras de un fuerte malestar, caracterizado sobre todo por sudores e inquietud. Werbowickz expresó su preocupación de que pudiera haber una bolsa de gases nocivos pero desechamos la idea, viendo la cantidad de arañas vivas y en disposición de huir que aún veíamos por todas partes. No. No se trataba de gases. Era un olor orgánico, la inconfundible esencia de algo vivo; en eso casi todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Nuestros pies tropezaban a cada poco con restos de esqueletos humanos y de tanto en tanto encontrábamos curiosas estatuas que representaban seres humanos tendidos en el suelo adoptando diferentes posturas; presentaban un nivel de realismo impropio del arte precolombino, y eran escalofriantemente fieles en su plasmación de los rasgos y las proporciones de las personas. McKinnley, en una curiosa pero acertada comparación, comentó que parecían las momias de Guanajuato convertidas en piedra."_

-No, no, no -gimió Maeve, como si el libro pudiese oírla- Dios mío, no... Eran realmente personas, abuelo. _Eran personas_...

"_Lo oí de pronto. Era un silbido bajo, casi inaudible, siseante, serrado, turbador. Pregunté a los demás si lo habían escuchado también y sólo Soares, brasileño y criado cerca de la selva del Mato Grosso, reconoció estar también oyendo algo. Aquel dato confirmó mi creciente sospecha de que estábamos en los dominios de alguna especie de reptil, probablemente una serpiente de gran tamaño cuyo sonido sólo los oídos entrenados en la escucha del pársel como los de Soares y míos podían identificar. La región de México en que nos encontrábamos no era precisamente rica en serpientes gigantes como sí lo era el Sur de América, y la fuente de los silbidos, desde luego, no sonaba como una víbora ni como una cascabel. Semejante anormalidad tenía que ser por fuerza indicio de algo singular y posiblemente terrible. Soares fue el primero en sugerir que retrocediéramos pero yo, demasiado intrigado por el misterio que se ocultaba delante de nosotros, dudé en apoyarle y propuse avanzar un poco más._

_No creo que viva bastantes años para arrepentirme lo suficiente."_

Maeve ya no podía ni respirar cuando volvió a pasar de página, atrapada por la espeluznante historia en la que radicaba el extraño desinterés del abuelo por la herpetología que antes le había apasionado; la historia que su abuelo, después de escribir aquel libro que casi nadie se había dignado en leer y mucho menos en creer, había decidido silenciar hasta el punto de no compartirla ni siquiera con ella. Maeve no fue consciente del paso del tiempo mientras devoraba un párrafo tras otro, ni de que estaba amaneciendo, ni de que se iba a acabar perdiendo el desayuno. Sus ojos fueron agrandándose de horror según iban leyendo el relato de lo ocurrido mientras los expedicionarios trataban de huir de la cripta. Según leía la descripción de la criatura que moraba en las profundidades subterráneas y despertada por el tañer del yunque mágico había salido a dar caza a los intrusos. Según descubría que Quetzalcoatl, _la serpiente emplumada_, sí había existido en realidad: en varios lugares, en varias culturas, bajo otros nombres igual de temidos.

Según iba dándose cuenta de qué era lo que yacía agazapado en algún lugar de Hogwarts esperando para desatar el infierno.

Maeve saltó del sofá en cuanto sus ojos llegaron al final de la terrible narración, yendo a vestirse con lo primero que sacó del armario y lanzándose luego sin dudarlo hacia el cuenco de polvos Flu. Tenía que avisar a Minerva. Había que actuar deprisa.

Había que evacuar la escuela.

* * *

-¿Tú sabes lo que ha pasado, Filius? -preguntó Rolanda Hooch al Jefe de Ravenclaw tratando de ignorar los gemidos de Sybill Trelawney, que farfullaba algo acerca del Grim con los ojos fijos en su té- Acabábamos de empezar una clase de vuelo cuando...

-Sé lo mismo que tú, Rolanda -replicó el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos, volviéndose hacia la puerta por la que acababa de entrar Pomona Sprout embadurnada de tierra- ¿Te ha dicho Minerva algo a ti?

-No. No tengo ni idea de lo que pasa. Estaba cosechando las mandrágoras y llevándoselas a Severus para que empiece cuanto antes con el filtro... -explicó la regordeta herbóloga- Viene detrás de mí, por cierto. Se quedó atrás anunciándoles a los chicos que las clases de Pociones quedaban suspendidas durante el día de hoy.

-Ya decía yo que me parecía haber escuchado aplausos y ovaciones -replicó con picardía Aurora Sinistra en el mismo momento en que Severus entraba en la Sala, ganándose una mirada glacial de parte de él.

-Os he oído -les advirtió a ambas brujas con sequedad, mirando luego a su alrededor- ¿Todavía no ha llegado Minerva? No estoy en condiciones de poder perder el tiempo. El filtro de mandrágora tarda por lo menos diez horas en prepararse y si no se le administra a las víctimas cuanto antes, Poppy cree que...

-No eres el único que tiene cosas que hacer, ¿sabes? -le interrumpió el traslúcido profesor Binns con irritación- Las revueltas comuneras de los gnomos de Bremmen no se explican solas...

-No se explican de ninguna de las maneras -masculló Charity Burbage por lo bajo, haciendo reír a Sinistra- Al menos yo nunca las entendí.

-Minerva sabe que todos estamos muy ocupados a estas alturas del curso, con los exámenes tan cerca -dijo Flitwick, conciliador- No nos habría convocado con urgencia si no fuera estrictamente necesario.

-¿Crees que habrá habido otro ataque?- gimió la profesora Babbling.

-Espero que no, por Merlín. ¿Dónde están los que faltan?

-Gilderoy debe de estar retocándose la raya del ojo -aventuró Hooch con malicia- De Maeve no sé nada; no la he visto por el zoológico mientras volábamos.

-Tampoco bajó a desayunar, pero últimamente casi nunca lo hace -observó Pomona- Desde lo de Hagrid...

Severus no escuchó el resto de lo que Pomona tenía que decir. No era normal que Maeve no estuviera por el zoológico a una hora en la que siempre estaba. No era normal y por tanto no era bueno, sobre todo si coincidía con un llamamiento urgente al claustro por parte de la Directora en funciones y con una entidad desconocida sembrando el pánico por el colegio y atacando a gente de ascendencia muggle. No queriendo dejarse ganar por la inquietud se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a su capacidad para dominar los nervios, repitiéndose para sus adentros que ella podía haberse retrasado por cualquier motivo, estar en cualquier lugar perfectamente adecuado y perfectamente a salvo. Pero los sucesos del año anterior y aquellas pesadillas recurrentes en las que no conseguía salvarla a tiempo pesaban tanto todavía...

La puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe y Minerva entró entonces. Sola. Terroríficamente pálida. Severus se aferró más todavía a la calma pero la calma empezaba a quemarle las manos, inclinándole peligrosamente a soltarla y dejarla ir.

-Ha sucedido algo horrible -declaró la Directora en funciones con voz temblorosa y ojos húmedos a los colegas que ahora la escuchaban en medio de un silencio sepulcral. El cerebro de Severus empezó a latir como si fuera a estallar de un momento a otro- Una alumna ha sido raptada por el monstruo. Se la ha llevado a la Cámara.

Flitwick dejó escapar un grito y Pomona se tapó la boca con las manos para ahogar otro. Podría haberse oído el vuelo de una mosca.

-El heredero de Slytherin ha dejado un nuevo mensaje debajo del primero: -continuó Minerva, a punto de llorar- "Sus huesos reposarán en la Cámara por siempre". Y eso no es todo. Maeve...

Severus, tan pálido como Minerva ahora, se agarró al respaldo de una silla porque de pronto sus piernas parecían incapaces de sostenerle.

_No, no, no, por favor, no, ella no, ella no..._

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse casi le provocó un paro cardiaco. Pero ver que era precisamente Maeve quien tenía la desvergüenza de sobresaltarle así le inundó de tan enloquecedora gratitud que tuvo que contenerse para no ir a comérsela a besos delante de todos.

-Siento el retraso -fue el acelerado saludo de ella- Estaba hablando con Filch y con los prefectos como me pediste, Minerva, y parece que, en efecto, nadie puede determinar el paradero de Ginny Weasley desde que salió de la Torre de Gryffindor para ir a desayunar -explicó con gesto compungido y voz aún vacilante de la carrera- Definitivamente, se trata de ella -añadió, su ansiedad patente en cada sílaba.

Había lágrimas contenidas en los ojos de varios de los profesores. Maeve buscó por un momento la mirada de Severus y le hizo un pequeño, casi imperceptible gesto tranquilizador. Severus respiró hondo, dándose cuenta del tiempo que llevaba conteniendo el aliento.

-¿Qué era lo otro que tenías que decirnos, Minerva? -inquirió un muy afectado Flitwick.

-Será mejor que Maeve os lo explique -replicó la mujer- Me temo que ha hecho un descubrimiento terrible.

Todos los ojos se posaron en Maeve, que levantó algo que traía en las manos. Severus lo reconoció con una mueca de desagrado: era el libro que le había regalado el desgraciado de Lupin.

-En 1920 mi abuelo, Declan Murphy, formó parte de una expedición por tierras del antiguo reino chichimeca en México, en busca de pruebas que demostraran que Queztalcoatl, el dios-serpiente, había sido una criatura real -dijo Maeve a modo de introducción- Y ahora sé que las encontraron. Mejor dicho -puntualizó con voz vacilante- _encontraron a Quetzalcoatl_. O quizá a uno de sus descendientes o hermanos. Sólo mi abuelo y Johann Silverman, de entre una expedición de trece hombres, sobrevivieron al encuentro. Quetzalcoatl era un basilisco.

Varias exclamaciones horrorizadas e incrédulas siguieron a aquella afirmación.

-Pero... Los basiliscos no... Hace siglos que no se tienen evidencias de... Su extinción hacia el siglo XVII es un hecho casi probado... No es posible que...

Severus y Minerva fueron los únicos que no dijeron nada. Ambos sabían de sobra que Maeve no haría una declaración como aquella sin tener la completa seguridad de que estaba en lo cierto. Y de ser así, entonces la situación era de emergencia absoluta.

-¡No será posible pero uno de ellos mató en cuestión de minutos a once magos competentes y expertos el 5 de Febrero de 1920! -gritó Maeve, acallando las demás voces- Cinco de ellos murieron al instante asesinados por la mirada del monstruo cuando se apareció ante ellos...

-Pero, ¿qué demonios tiene que ver eso con las agresiones que han tenido lugar aquí? -objetó el profesor Binns.

-Los antiguos sacerdotes del templo bajo el que se ocultaba el basilisco habían llenado las paredes de la gruta que conducía a la morada del monstruo de _espejos _-siguió Maeve, ignorándole- Como medida de seguridad en caso de que tuvieran que aventurarse allí, porque no sé si sabéis...

-Que la mirada del basilisco no es mortal si se ve a través de un reflejo, sino que solo _petrifica_ -terminó Minerva por ella, con apenas un hilo de voz.

Maeve asintió mientras la revelación hacía palidecer a los demás.

-Así como una víctima asesinada no puede ser revivida, un petríficado sí puede revertirse a su estado normal, si se administra a tiempo el filtro de mandrágora. Los sacerdotes del culto de Quetzalcoatl lo sabían y de ahí la presencia de los espejos para protegerse. Las otras seis víctimas cayeron petrificadas mientras huían por el túnel al ver a la bestia reflejada en ellos. Mi abuelo y Johann Silverman se salvaron porque consiguieron adelantarse lo suficiente y reunir sus esfuerzos para matar al monstruo conjurando un _aeris_ _speculum _para encarcelarlo_. _El basilisco se mató a sí mismo al ver sus ojos reflejados en el aire transformado a su alrededor.

_-_Brillante -murmuró un asombrado Flitwick.

-Brillante pero _inútil_ -matizó Maeve- Aunque pudieron salir ilesos del túnel y sacar a los que habían sido petrificados, estos no pudieron resistir las condiciones en que tuvo que hacerse su traslado hasta el hospital mágico más cercano, en San Luis Potosí. El único que llegó vivo hasta allá, Stewart Landon, murió a los dos días de ingresar. ¿Os dais cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo? -gritó- Ese monstruo mató a cinco personas y petrificó a seis en cuestión de minutos y nadie sabe lo que habría sucedido de no haber sido vencido primero, el caos que habría podido desatar en la comarca sin haber ya sacerdotes de la vieja religión capaces de contenerlo. Si algún maldito loco domó hace siglos algo así y lo encerró en una cámara subterránea para limpiar Hogwarts de hijos de muggles...Si se nos acaba la suerte que hemos tenido de que hasta ahora sólo haya petrificado y no matado como hace cincuenta años...

-Una cosa semejante, suelta en una escuela llena de niños... -gimió Aurora Sinistra horrorizada, imaginándose el cuadro.

-¡Sería una masacre! -exclamó Burbage- ¡Una verdadera masacre!

-Hay que evacuar la escuela de inmediato y cerrarla hasta que se pueda acabar con el monstruo -declaró Minerva, su voz quebrándose por efecto de la angustia- Tendremos que enviar a todos los estudiantes a casa mañana mismo, antes de que... Si no conseguimos encontrar a esa cosa a tiempo y acabar con ella... Si esa pobre niña...

El lastimero gemido de Trelawney la interrumpió. Nadie, ni tan siquiera Severus, tuvo ánimos para hacer algún comentario jocoso sobre Grims u otras visiones trágicas. Por una vez la realidad hacía que cualquiera de los agoreros desvaríos de la vidente tuviera posibilidades de cumplirse.

-Si no encontramos viva a Ginny Weasley... Éste es el fin de Hogwarts -gimió Minerva con aire derrotado- Albus siempre dijo...

La puerta de la sala volvió a interrumpir bruscamente la conversación al abrirse. Fue curioso ver los rostros de todos los presentes virar de la ansiedad a la irritación y de ahí al odio más puro al descubrir a Lockhart, envuelto en un despliegue de púrpuras y perfectamente peinado, tan radiante y fresco como si acudiera a un té de sociedad y no a una reunión de extrema urgencia a la que llegaba demasiado tarde sin un motivo justificado. De pronto más de uno lamentaba que el puñetazo de Maeve no le hubiera saltado todos los dientes para borrarle aquella desquiciante sonrisa de la cara.

-Lo lamento... Me quedé dormido... ¿Me he perdido algo importante?

Y lo peor, se dijo Severus con espanto, no sería verle. El muy cretino, además, diría algo. Hablaría mucho y muy alto y sin el menor sentido, haciéndoles perder un tiempo precioso con sus idioteces y unas energías que no podían derrochar con el mal humor que les levantaría... A menos -decidió mientras daba un elegante y teatral paso al frente- que se le neutralizara de inmediato.

-He aquí a nuestro hombre -anunció con lo que sabía que era su tono de voz más aterciopelado y espeluznante- El héroe que necesitábamos. El monstruo ha raptado a una chica, _Gil_ -una sonrisa depredadora se dibujó en sus labios antes de matizar- Se la ha llevado a la Cámara de los Secretos.

Lockhart no había tenido tiempo ni de empezar a descomponer su expresión de jovial desenfado ni de empezar a palidecer cuando Pomona Sprout, luciendo en la mirada una malignidad bastante impropia de ella, tomó la palabra.

-Así es, Gilderoy... ¿No decías anoche que sabías dónde estaba la entrada de la Cámara?

Los azulísimos ojos de Lockhart parpadearon unas cuantas veces mientras el cerebro que los controlaba funcionaba a toda prisa para encontrar el aplomo perdido.

-Yo... Bueno, yo... -balbució con bastante torpeza.

-Sí -le cortó Flitwick, cruzándose de brazos para enfrentarle- ¿Y no me dijiste que sabías con seguridad qué era lo que había dentro?

-¿Yo? No recuerdo...

-Ciertamente, yo sí recuerdo que lamentabas no haber tenido una oportunidad de enfrentarte con el monstruo antes de que se llevaran a Hagrid -insistió un Severus tan amable que daba escalofríos- ¿No decías que el asunto se había llevado mal y que deberíamos haberlo dejado todo en tus manos desde el principio?

Lockhart miró uno por uno a sus colegas, su sonrisa convirtiéndose en una silenciosa petición de socorro. Dio un respingo cuando su mirada chocó con la de Maeve, y todos pudieron ver cómo retrocedía varios pasos al dar ella uno en dirección a él.

-Yo... nunca, realmente... Debéis de haberme interpretado mal...

-Cierto. Creo firmemente que te interpreté mal cuando aseguraste en esta misma sala que Hagrid era el único culpable y que una vez preso no habría más ataques -dijo Maeve con sarcasmo- Creo que fuiste más listo que todos nosotros, que siempre supiste que el monstruo volvería a atacar y que has tenido desde entonces un plan genial, admirable e infalible cociéndose debajo de esos espléndidos ricillos. Creo firmemente que ahora te comportarás como el gran héroe que eres y no volverás a darle motivos para enfadarse a tu _pequeño trébol de Irlanda_... encanto.

Ver disminuir de tamaño a una persona sin que mediara el uso de la magia era digno de verse. En el caso de Lockhart, además de digno de verse, sumamente satisfactorio. Varios de los profesores se permitieron mimetizar la feroz e irónica sonrisa de Severus.

-Lo dejaremos todo en tus manos, Gilderoy -dijo la Directora en funciones, tan falsamente amable como le permitía su sentido de la corrección- Esta noche será una ocasión excelente para llevarlo a cabo. Nos aseguraremos de que nadie te moleste tratando de ayudarte. Podrás enfrentarte al monstruo tú solo, tal y como deseabas -insistió, apretando los labios para no sonreír con malvada satisfacción- Por fin está todo en tus manos.

La súplica de auxilio pintada en el rostro de Lockhart fue sistemáticamente desoída por sus compañeros, demasiado regocijados con el hecho de que la sonrisa del millón de galeones se hubiera esfumado para no volver.

-Mu-muy bien -dijo la brillante estrella de la magia británica, absolutamente insignificante y apagada ahora- Estaré en mi despacho, pre-p-parándome.

Alguno de los suspiros de alivio que se oyeron tras su salida de la sala fueron casi exclamaciones de júbilo. Severus se preguntó si el que Dumbledore hubiera contratado a semejante idiota formaría parte de una estrategia de psicología laboral para unir al resto de la plantilla; desde luego, pocas veces se había visto tanta unanimidad entre el claustro.

-Bien, -resopló Minerva- eso nos lo quitará de delante: sólo nos faltaba tener que estar pendientes de él. Esto es lo que haremos. Los Jefes de las Casas deberían ir ahora a informar a los alumnos de lo ocurrido. Aurora, si eres tan amable de encargarte tú de los de Gryffindor... -Sinistra asintió y Minerva siguió hablando con rapidez, muy seria- Decidles que el expreso los conducirá de vuelta a sus hogares mañana a primera hora de la mañana. Que los prefectos se encarguen de que todos estén en pie y con el equipaje preparado antes de las seis. A los demás... -carraspeó, nerviosa, antes de decir casi en tono de disculpa- Sé que os pido algo bastante peligroso, pero os ruego que os aseguréis de que no hay alumnos fuera de sus dormitorios. No podemos permitirnos perder a ningún estudiante más. Así que os ruego...

-No tienes ni que decirlo, Minerva -aseguró Flitwick- Patrullaremos los pasillos toda la noche si es necesario. La idea del abuelo de Maeve, el _aeris speculum_, es una brillante y sencilla maniobra de defensa que puedo enseñaros a conjurar; no nos llevará mucho tiempo dominarla.

Todos asintieron. Minerva miró a Severus con gesto serio.

-Tú quedas exento, por supuesto. Una vez hayas informado a Slytherin, considérate relevado de cualquier responsabilidad que no sea la de estar en tu laboratorio; es prioritario que termines el filtro cuanto antes y que esos pobres niños puedan marcharse mañana en el expreso con los demás. En cuanto a ti, Maeve...

-Lo sé, lo sé -dijo ésta- Estaré localizable en un lugar seguro _porque no puedes permitirte estar también pendiente de si el basilisco me ataca a mí_. Me quedó claro con las seis primeras veces que me lo dijiste. No hace falta que me lo sigas repitiendo cada cinco minutos.

Severus no se privó de arquear una ceja ni de mirar a Maeve con una expresión que trascendía el usual desdén para rozar el odio. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. No era posible que la misma fiera a la que él no podía someter de ninguna de las maneras se hubiera plegado tan sumisamente a las directrices de Minerva. Maeve correspondió a su mirada con una que era tanto de extrañeza como de desafío, diciendo _¿y a ti qué demonios te pasa?_ con tanta claridad como si lo gritara.

-Voy a estar en el despacho de Albus. Creo poder localizar la ubicación de la Cámara si cotejo los planos de Hogwarts con las notas que mi abuelo dejó aquí -aseguró la joven, señalando el libro- Cualquier dato que os parezca relevante o incluso irrelevante, cualquier idea... Lo que sea que os parezca que podría ser una pista... No descartaré nada sin estudiarlo primero, así que podéis interrumpirme todo lo que queráis para hacerme sugerencias, ¿vale?

-No nos demoremos más. Me voy ahora mismo al Ministerio para informar al padre de esa pobre niña... -Minerva tragó saliva, visiblemente conmocionada- y después a comunicarle las noticias al Consejo Escolar. Estoy segura de que cuando esto se sepa todos esos cretinos irán a pedirle a Albus de rodillas que vuelva a tomar el mando -afirmó, apretando la mandíbula con rabia- Hasta mi vuelta, Filius queda al frente de la escuela: dirigiros a él para cualquier eventualidad. Y tened cuidado todos, por favor.

Los profesores fueron abandonando la sala con rapidez y en silencio. Severus salió justo detrás de Maeve, marchando a la par que ella camino de las escaleras.

-Sí, por supuesto, me quedaré quieta en el despacho de Albus como una niña buena y no me meteré en líos... -susurró con aspereza, sin mirarla, amparado en el ruido de las agitadas conversaciones de los demás- ¿Resulta que a Minerva sí le haces caso?

-Minerva es uno de mis jefes, chico: tengo que procurar portarme bien con ella -replicó Maeve haciendo gala de una naturalidad aplastante.

Cuando se volvió a mirarla con indignación Severus advirtió que ella ya le estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo y que sonreía como si hubiera anticipado su reacción, lo que no hizo sino indignarle más. Maeve comprobó que nadie les estuviera mirando y le dedicó una pequeña mueca burlona antes de separarse de él en las escaleras.

-Contigo puedo ser yo misma -le dijo en voz muy baja, destilando ironía en cada sílaba – Es por eso que te aprecio tanto, ¿sabes?

Hasta que Minerva, que venía bastantes metros por detrás de ellos, no le alcanzó y le preguntó -sin demasiados miramientos, malinterpretando una vez más la expresión de su cara- qué hacía ahí como un pasmarote, Severus no fue consciente de haberse quedado de piedra mirando a Maeve mientras ésta se alejaba.

_Condenada mujer, _gruñó para sus adentros, admirado a su pesar.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Severus sintió el fogonazo del Flu al otro extremo del pasillo que separaba su laboratorio privado de su despacho, pero no le prestó demasiada atención. Las visitas de Minerva para comprobar la buena marcha del filtro de mandrágora habían sido constantes. Hasta ahora, Severus había tenido la buena presencia de ánimo de no ladrarle demasiado, consciente de que la mujer estaba sobrepasada de las circunstancias y de que comprobar que al menos la poción iba bien le daba fuerzas para seguir afrontando aquel larguísimo día. Pero la cosa se estaba pasando ya de castaño oscuro. Podía tolerar interrupciones hasta cierto punto pero la tensión mental, el agotamiento físico y el calor cada vez más asfixiante que gobernaba en el laboratorio empezaban a hacer mella en su ya de por sí escaso buen humor. Esta vez...

Esta vez, para su asombro, la puerta de la amplia mazmorra que le servía de laboratorio privado no dio paso a Minerva sino a Maeve, que venía cargada con lo que parecía un millón de cuadernos y pergaminos y lo miraba con una sonrisa que era casi de disculpa. Severus agarró con firmeza la vara de mezclar y procuró no desviar su atención del caldero, reacio a mostrar hasta que punto aquella aparición sintonizaba con los deseos que llevaban horas asaltándolo en aquel solitario y claustrofóbico laboratorio.

-No he venido por los pasillos -se apresuró a aclarar Maeve, cerrando la puerta tras de sí de un talonazo.

-Lo sé. He oído el Flu. Además, doy por hecho que ni siquiera tú puedes estar tan loca -replicó Severus con hosquedad sin dejar de remover el filtro como estaba haciendo, tres veces en sentido horario por cada seis en sentido antihorario- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios...?

-Necesito pensar.

Severus no pudo evitar que su ceja izquierda se disparara hacia arriba mientras Maeve tomaba posesión de todas las mesas de trabajo vacías y también de parte del suelo para desplegar sus pergaminos. Sus ojos no dejaron de reparar en el estado lastimoso y arrugado del vestido que muchas horas antes ella se había echado por encima a toda prisa, en su trenza desmadejada llena de mechones que se escapaban por donde, sin duda, se habría estado hurgando con un bolígrafo para ayudarse a _pensar_. Se preguntó, evaluando sus ojeras, cuántas horas llevaría realmente sin dormir. Parecía al límite de sus fuerzas. Se la veía hecha una pena.

Estaba preciosa.

_Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda. Estas elaborando una jodida poción de cuyo resultado dependen las vidas de varios alumnos y ella ha venido a invadir tu espacio privado, a molestarte, a... Deberías estar echándola a patadas, no deshaciéndote mirándola y feliz de tenerla aquí. Eres un maldito enfermo, Severus_

-¿Pensar? -repitió con desdén.

-Sí. Ya sabes. _Pensar_. Eso que hacen los seres racionales y que en teoría nos distingue a los humanos del resto del reino animal. ¿Te suena de algo?

Severus no se privó de soltar un bufido de exasperación, pero ni por esas perdió la cuenta de las vueltas con que removía la poción. Su mano, más una extensión del filtro que de su propio cuerpo, no parecía necesitar del cerebro para ejecutar tareas que dominaba a la perfección.

-¿Y no puedes pensar donde no me molestes? -se burló.

-No -replicó Maeve con sencillez- Llevo ocho horas enclaustrada en el despacho de Albus, tratando de sacar algo en claro de este puñetero galimatías de líneas de tinta. Estoy harta de garabatear listas en mi cuaderno, de cotejarlas con las notas de mi abuelo, de cruzar los datos con la arquitectura absurda del colegio... Me estoy empezando a desquiciar, lo reconozco. Si quiero sacar algo en claro necesito alguien con quien discutirlo, y blasfemar para la pared no tiene el mismo efecto porque la jodida pared no me contesta. Cuando se trata de algo importante no puedo pensar sin ayuda, ya lo sabes.

Maeve no sabía pensar a solas. Se había criado en medio de una familia numerosa y en un hogar bullicioso, rodeada de abuelos, padres, tíos, tíos abuelos, un bisabuelo demenciado y verborreico, varios sirvientes muggles tan miembros del clan como los pertenecientes a él por derecho sanguíneo, una banshee locuaz y tres primos que vivían pegados a ella como sus siameses múltiples. En el castillo de Ballingarry era raro gozar de un instante de soledad mientras uno crecía, así que Maeve no había aprendido a razonar sin público. En solitario podía _divagar_, darle vueltas a las cosas sin llegar a ningún sitio con ellas, pero los razonamientos importantes, los que necesitaban una conclusión inteligente y rápida, tenía que hacerlos en voz alta; preferentemente delante de alguien que no se limitara a escucharla sino que le llevara la contraria y la forzara a pensar todavía más, a ir más allá de lo evidente. Tess había sido, durante sus años universitarios, una víctima recurrente de aquella peculiaridad que Maeve arrastraba de los años de su niñez. Años después Radha Sinkiewicz, la veterinaria de Karisoke, había tomado su relevo.

Y sí, Severus lo sabía. Lo sabía de primera mano porque antes que Tess y Radha él había sido el _asistente de pensamiento_ favorito de Maeve: siempre dispuesto a quitarle la razón, a sacarle punta a todo lo que decía y a marearla hasta sacarla de sus casillas, siempre eficaz a la hora de forzarla más allá de sí misma.

-Y tiene que ser precisamente conmigo... -protestó Severus mientras añadía a la poción el cerebelo de salamandra. El líquido se tornó de un intenso amarillo azufrado y empezó a desprender de inmediato densos vapores acres.

-¿Con quién si no, chico?

Estar tras la barrera de vapor le permitió a Severus sonreír y regocijarse a gusto por el placer que le causaba sentirse único para ella aunque fuera en algo tan pequeño.

-No puedes quedarte aquí. Le dijiste a Minerva que estarías...

-_Localizable en un lugar seguro_ -se autocitó Maeve, esbozando una sonrisilla maliciosa- Contigo estoy a salvo, ¿no es cierto? Y Minerva podría localizarme perfectamente... si se le pasara por la cabeza que yo pudiera estar aquí, claro. De todas formas, está con Arthur y Molly Weasley y además he podido ver desde las ventanas de Albus el ir y venir constante de lechuzas hacia su despacho: está tan liada que no se dará cuenta de que me he ido.

-No me gusta que me hablen mientras trabajo -masculló Severus, evitando mostrar su admiración por lo _bastante Slytherin_ que era aquel planteamiento.

-No te gusta que te hablen _de tu trabajo _mientras trabajas -puntualizó ella- Yo voy a hablar de otras cosas. Será como estar escuchando la radio.

-Yo no escucho... -empezó Severus, pero desistió viendo que Maeve, ignorando sus protestas, ya había empezado a estudiar los planos y mascullaba cosas en voz baja leyendo sus notas- ¿A ese hechicero tuyo de Karisoke también ibas a molestarlo cuando intentaba preparar una poción de extrema importancia?

-Ishimwe Umuoza _canta y baila _mientras prepara pociones: como comprenderás, un poco de conversación no le molesta en absoluto. No es tan _delicadito_ como otros... -sin dar tiempo a Severus a replicar a eso, Maeve soltó una sonora maldición golpeando el plano que estaba mirando- ¿Te puedes creer que esos malditos hijos de puta diseñaron el castillo de forma que a cada área se puede tener acceso por al menos cinco vías diferentes?

Severus volvió a enarcar la ceja mientras añadía lentamente -una gota por vuelta hasta un total de nueve gotas- extracto de belladona para potenciar los efectos del filtro.

-¿_Esos malditos hijos de puta _es tu forma de referirte a los Cuatro Fundadores? -dijo con ironía.

-Es mi forma _suave_ de referirme a los Cuatro Putos Fundadores. ¿Les parecía que _esto_ es forma de diseñar un colegio? ¿Es que no había entonces gremios de constructores que les supervisaran o algo así? -gruñó Maeve con disgusto, anotando algo en su cuaderno- Hay al menos veintitrés pasillos que no conducen a ninguna parte, cientos de ventanas que no se sabe muy bien a dónde miran, diecinueve tramos de escaleras que cambian de ubicación cada siete minutos y siete segundos y un millón de recovecos inmundos donde cualquier maníaco cabrón podría esconder una serpiente gigante amaestrada para matar hijos de muggles...

-Supongo -la interrumpió Severus con sorna- que eso iba por Salazar Slytherin en concreto. ¿O te refieres a cualquiera que tenga tratos con basiliscos en un sentido genérico? Porque entonces, te recuerdo, estarías tildando de _maníacos cabrones _a toda una civilización precolombina.

-¡No lo compares, por favor! -le rogó Maeve- Los chichimecas tenían basiliscos en su entorno y venerarlos era su forma de protegerse de ellos. Conseguirse uno con la sola finalidad de hacer daño es... No dudo de que Salazar Slytherin fuera un gran mago, pero era también un grandísimo hijo de perra, eso es algo que no me negarás.

Severus se abstuvo de contestar a aquello. El amarillo sulfúreo del líquido había ido virando a un dorado suave y las espirales que dibujaba Severus con la vara de mezclar comenzaban a dibujarse en el blanco perfecto que tendría la poción una vez finalizada. Era el momento crítico, el más difícil y el más delicado. Hacía años que Severus no elaboraba aquel filtro y se le habían olvidado tanto el esfuerzo mental y físico que requería como lo insalubres que podían llegar a ser las condiciones ambientales en el último tramo de la preparación. Los vapores habían adquirido el repugnante olor del azufre y ahora eran tan calientes que tenía que apartarse un poco hacia atrás para poder coger aire sin quemarse las vías respiratorias. El calor junto al caldero empezaba a ser insoportable. Se quitó la levita, que ya tenía desabotonada, y se recogió las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos, procurando mirar hacia otro lado al desnudar la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Veamos -dijo Maeve al cabo de varios minutos desde detrás de uno de los enormes pergaminos, extendido entre sus manos como una sábana- Nadie con dos dedos de frente encerraría un basilisco cerca de un lugar donde pudiera "mirarse al espejo" y matarse con su propia mirada, ¿no? Eso quiere decir que podemos eliminar... las zonas anexas al Lago como zona de entrada a la Cámara. Y... las termas, tal vez. El vapor puede crear un campo reflectante con las condiciones de luz adecuada, ¿verdad? ¿Se te ocurre a ti algún otro...?

Maeve no llegó a terminar la pregunta. Salir de detrás del plano y encontrarse la imagen de Severus en mangas de camisa la había hecho enmudecer. No era como si no supiera bien -demasiado bien, para su tormento- lo que había debajo de las capas de vestiduras negras con las que Severus solía envolverse, pero verlo -su pecho delgado insinuado bajo la fina tela blanca que se le pegaba a la piel por efecto de los vapores, el cuello brillante de sudor y desnudo hasta las clavículas, el mapa de venas sobre sus antebrazos salpicados de finísimo vello oscuro- fue como un golpe bajo descargado sin piedad en mitad de su vientre, robándole por varios segundos el aliento y la noción de lo que había ido a hacer allí.

Extrañado por el silencio de Maeve Severus levantó el rostro y la descubrió mirándole los brazos. Sus rasgos se endurecieron de inmediato, tornándose sombríos. Por un momento Maeve no pudo entender por qué, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que para Severus, por desgracia, el hecho de tener unos ojos ajenos pendientes de ciertas partes de su cuerpo encerraba más de un significado. Severus había dado por hecho que era la Marca Tenebrosa y no la pálida piel que la rodeaba lo que tenía secuestrados de aquella manera los ojos de Maeve. Una expresión retadora y defensiva tensó el rostro del hombre mientras se llevaba disimuladamente el brazo a la espalda para protegerlo de la mirada ajena. Y Maeve se sintió arder de vergüenza, y también de impotencia por no poder explicarle que no era _eso_, precisamente, lo que estaba mirando.

Mejor volver al plano, se dijo, volviendo a parapetarse tras él con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

-Deberías eliminar los baños -dijo Severus un buen rato después sin poder disimular del todo su despecho- Tengo entendido que suelen tener _espejos_.

-Cierto -reconoció Maeve- Y un baño de una escuela sería un pésimo sitio para situar una entrada _discreta_: siempre están llenos de gente...

-A menos que posean una Myrtle a modo de repelente -se mofó Severus, su atención vuelta de nuevo al caldero.

-Ya, eso sí... -replicó Maeve con aire ausente, dejando vagar la vista de plano en plano- Veamos. La Cámara tiene que estar por debajo de... este nivel, que es el de los sótanos inferiores -dijo, señalando uno de los pergaminos- No puede figurar en el plano porque si no sería una Cámara Secreta de mierda, ¿no?... Si eliminamos las proximidades del Lago y de las termas como entradas, nos quedan... -frunció el ceño, examinando con ojo crítico el plano de los niveles inferiores- Espera. ¿Todo Slytherin se sitúa alrededor o debajo del Lago?

-Sí. Ya lo sabes.

-¿Y a donde lleva este corredor?

-¿Qué corredor?

Maeve resopló, se acercó a la mesa donde hervía el filtro y le dio la vuelta al plano, de forma que Severus pudiera verlo.

-Aquí, ¿ves? Se supone que esta zona de acá es Slytherin unos dos o tres pisos por debajo de donde nos encontramos nosotros. Y esto... -añadió, arreglándoselas para recorrer con un dedo una larga línea diagonal sin que se le cayera el pergamino- es un corredor. ¿A dónde lleva?

-A ninguna parte -replicó Severus después de examinar el dibujo críticamente- Conozco ese pasillo, lo he patrullado bastantes veces en mis guardias pillando infractores: te asombraría la cantidad de Slytherins que parecen considerarlo un buen sitio para ir a fumar o a manosearse como macacos en celo -dijo con desdén- Nace en el sector oeste del nivel inferior de las mazmorras y atraviesa todos los sótanos hasta ir a dar con una pared.

-¿Con una pared?

-¿Estás sorda? Con una pared, sí.

-¿Una pared en la que hay algún grabado, bajorrelieve, petroglifo, estatua o lo que sea representando a una serpiente? -preguntó Maeve con impaciencia.

Severus estrechó los ojos, entendiendo lo que ella quería insinuar pero reacio a aceptarlo.

-Slytherin está lleno de _lo-que-sea_ _representando serpientes_, Maeve -gruñó Severus.

-Ya, pero no todos los _lo-que-sea_ están en el final de un corredor ciego -gruñó ella a su vez- Me parece llamativo.

-Me parece demasiado simple. Salazar Slytherin no ocultaría una entrada a una Cámara secreta en Slytherin, donde a todo el mundo se le ocurriría buscarla -afirmó Severus, resoplando sin dejar de revolver el filtro.

-A menos -replicó Maeve, dejando el plano sobre una mesa para seguir escrutándolo- que Salazar Slytherin fuera lo bastante _Slytherin _para conocer ese dicho según el cual el mejor sitio para esconder algo se encuentra a la vista de todo el mundo_, donde a nadie se le ocurre buscarlo_.

-Es demasiado simple -insistió Severus.

-Lo simple es lo retorcido cuando los demás esperan algo retorcido y desestiman de entrada lo simple -aseguró Maeve, terca, mirando el punto del plano en el que moría el pasillo de la discordia.

-Me estás dando dolor de cabeza -suspiró el hombre.

-Quizá esto fue una entrada en origen, o quizá haya más de una entrada -siguió Maeve, ignorándole- Mi abuelo apreció que el número de entradas a la cripta subterránea iba en relación con el tamaño de cada templo, pero que todas las entradas aparentes confluían en una única entrada verdadera. Tendría lógica que, dado el tamaño de Hogwarts, hubiera un montón de... Y alguien con la mentalidad de Slytherin crearía un sistema dinámico de entradas falsas, de modo que sus herederos pudieran abrir unas y sellar otras en función de sus necesidades estratégicas...

Llevada por un impulso, Maeve corrió hacia otra de las mesas y agarró el plano del nivel inmediatamente superior. Superpuso éste sobre el otro al trasluz, señalando el punto que coincidía con el final del pasillo diagonal.

-La antigua morgue -anunció, asintiendo para sí misma con la cabeza- ¿Ves? Estoy segura de que si superpongo los planos nivel por nivel encontraré siempre un lugar abandonado o un pasillo ciego o cualquier sitio en el que...

-¡Y no terminarás nunca! -la interrumpió Severus mientras invertía la pauta de las vueltas de vara, tres en sentido antihorario por cada seis en sentido horario, dos segundos de reposo entre vuelta y vuelta, fuego al mínimo para evitar que la mezcla hirviera y estallara- ¿Sabes cuantos lugares así hay en Hogwarts?

Pero Maeve no le escuchaba. Acababa de fijarse en algo después de superponer otro plano más y sus ojos brillaban.

-Y todos estos sitios caen próximos a... tuberías o conductos de alcantarillado en desuso -dijo, horrorizada y admirada a la vez- Un vehículo perfecto para desplazarse sin ser visto en una escuela llena de gente y poder acceder a lugares poblados en los que hacer mucho daño: cocinas, aseos colectivos...

El fogonazo que emanó del filtro cuando Severus murmuró el hechizo catalizador silenció el grito de triunfo y sorpresa de Maeve.

-¡YA ESTÁ! -exclamaron los dos a la vez, y después se miraron con extrañeza el uno al otro.

-Me refiero al filtro, ese fogonazo significa... -empezó a decir Severus mientras apagaba el fuego.

-¡Ya sé lo que significa, chico! -le cortó Maeve con impaciencia- ¡Yo me refiero a la entrada de la Cámara! ¿Qué has dicho antes?

-¿Podrías ser un poco más concreta? -gruñó Severus, sacando la vara de remover para dejar reposar la poción –He dicho tantas cosas que…

-Cuando yo dije que los baños de un colegio son un sitio muy poco discreto en una escuela llena de gente, tú contestaste: _a menos que tengan una Myrtle a modo de repelente._ Y yo no te he hecho caso porque estaba pensando en otra cosa, pero...

La sorpresa se apoderó rápidamente del rostro acalorado de Severus, que arqueó una ceja.

-No estarás insinuando que...

-_Nadie_ entra en ese baño si puede evitarlo -dijo Maeve, como si no hicieran falta más evidencias- ¿Sabes si tiene espejos?

Severus soltó un encendido juramento.

-¡Por Merlín, es un jodido baño de chicas, qué voy a saber yo de lo que tiene y deja de...!

-El año pasado... cuando lo del trol... no me fijé, pero ahora estoy segura de que si vamos veremos que no queda ningún espejo allí dentro. Apuesto lo que sea a que, después de tener que cerrar la cámara tras la muerte de Myrtle, Riddle selló todas las entradas que había estado utilizando para sacar al monstruo pero dejó una abierta en el último lugar en que nadie la buscaría. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el culpable se escondería justo en la escena del crimen? Joder, es... -Maeve se arrodilló en el suelo para revolver entre los pergaminos y localizar el plano del segundo piso- Sería brillante si no fuera tan asqueroso. El baño de Myrtle está lo bastante cerca de los escenarios de los ataques como para justificar que nadie llegara a ver al basilisco cuando se paseaba: realmente no llegó a _pasearse, _joder_... _Quien lo domina sólo lo dejaba salir un poco, lo justo para... Y luego lo volvía a llamar a la Cámara una vez que se cobraba una víctima, exactamente igual que hacían los sacerdotes del culto de Quetzalcoatl...

Severus embotelló con exquisito cuidado hasta la última gota del filtro y después se acercó en silencio a Maeve, realmente fascinado por la forma en que ella estudiaba los planos como si el mundo no existiera fuera de ellos.

-Tiene que ser eso. Tiene que serlo. Apuesto... Apuesto a que no hay ningún espejo en ese baño -insistió Maeve- Apuesto a que si superpongo el plano del segundo piso al del nivel inferior de los sótanos...

Severus la ayudó a sostener los planos al trasluz mientras ella recorría son su dedo índice el trayecto del corredor ciego. Su rostro se iluminó al comprobar que su final coincidía de forma inequívoca con la ubicación del baño de chicas de la segunda planta.

-¡LO TENGO! -gritó Maeve, exaltada e incrédula a la vez- ¡Lo tengo, joder! ¡La entrada tiene que estar en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona! ¡No me lo puedo creer, llevo ocho putas horas devanándome los sesos mirando planos y ahora lo acabo de encontrar! ¡Lo acabo de encontrar, Severus! ¡Dios! ¡Sabía que tenía que pensar contigo! ¡Sabía que necesitaba...!

Severus no llegó a saber lo que Maeve creía haber necesitado.

No lo supo porque en medio de su alocada celebración ella le había echado los brazos al cuello y había estampado un sonoro beso en su mejilla y ahora estaba abrazada a él mientras seguía manifestando a voces su satisfacción. Y Severus, sintiendo con dolorosa intensidad su cuerpo menudo pegado al de él a través de las finas capas de tela que los separaban, no podía oírla, ni podía entenderla, ni podía pensar en nada que no fuera aquella inesperada cercanía. Uno de sus brazos estaba caído a su costado sosteniendo todavía los malditos planos, pero el otro había rodeado la estrecha cintura de Maeve por impulso, como si ya no obedeciera a su aturdido cerebro y sólo siguiera los dictados de la piel que necesitaba empaparse y saturarse de aquella ansiada proximidad. Severus sostuvo a Maeve contra su pecho sabiendo que lo hacía con demasiada vehemencia y anhelo pero incapaz, en su dorado aturdimiento, de preocuparse por estar siendo patéticamente obvio. Incapaz de preocuparse ya por _nada en absoluto_.

Cuando la sintió callar y separarse un poco de él cerró los ojos para no ver en los de Maeve sorpresa y rechazo. Intentó convencerse de que no sentía un tenue temblor en la espalda de ella bajo la palma de su mano. Intentó convencerse de que aquello que parecía golpetear cerca de su corazón no eran los latidos de otro corazón igual de desbocado. E intentó, sobre todo, convencerse de que era una tímida recriminación y no una invitación deliciosa lo que escuchó en la voz de Maeve cuando ella pronunció con suavidad su nombre.

Lo intentó de veras y no lo consiguió. Su piel había estallado en un millón de escalofríos simultáneos que parecían gritar en correspondencia el nombre de Maeve. Había sido un día demasiado difícil, demasiado agotador. Su dominio sobre sí mismo estaba literalmente dinamitado por el cansancio, próximo a desplomarse, imposible de mantener en pie a fuerza de simple voluntad. Severus supo que estaba perdido. Y no sólo no le importó sino que lo sintió como una liberación. Declararse derrotado significaba dejar de fingir, dejar de mentir, dejar atrás aquel peso que apenas le dejaba respirar cuando Maeve estaba a su lado. Exponerse al desastre era, en aquel momento de debilidad, mil veces preferible al esfuerzo devastador de seguir preservándose contra él. Así que no soltó a Maeve ni tampoco abrió los ojos, decidido a jugárselo todo a una carta y buscarle la boca a tientas. Y casi se sobresaltó cuando un dulcísimo roce húmedo sobre sus labios le dijo que los labios de Maeve le habían salido inesperadamente al encuentro.

Tiempo y espacio dejaron de existir por un segundo eterno en el que nada y todo sucedió. Se quedaron congelados, ciegos, mudos, sin valor para ir más allá ni fuerzas para retroceder…

Sin oír nada más que el furioso golpear de la sangre en sus sienes hasta que aquel suave carraspeo inundó la mazmorra con la fuerza de un vendaval y les hizo separarse, tan precipitadamente que cada uno se tuvo que apoyar en una mesa distinta, temiendo caerse ahora que no tenía la cálida solidez del otro para sostenerlo.

-Estaba seguro de que os encontraría aquí. ¿Celebrando algo, muchachos?

Su presencia luminosa y amable parecía iluminar toda la mazmorra desde la puerta que no habían escuchado abrirse, y él sonreía con su eterna, afable, omnisciente, odiosa sonrisa de viejo dios.

Albus Dumbledore había regresado a Hogwarts.

* * *

**Vale, a partir de YA se abre el buzón de _reviews_ para que quienes queráis matarme muchísimo podáis hacerlo con total libertad.**

**Éste es un capítulo que casi me ha costado un doloroso divorcio conmigo misma, mil veces revisado, en el que dar el visto bueno a cada frase ha sido peor que un parto (y he pasado por uno, así que sé lo que digo XD). Entiendo que ha quedado denso y que puede que algunas partes se os hagan largas o directamente os sobren, pero a mi forma de ver la historia las necesitaba todas para que la parte final, con ese "accidente tonto" entre Severus y Maeve, resultara creíble. Espero haberlo conseguido.**

**Disculpas, una vez más, a los lectores mexicanos por tomarme las libertades que me tomo con su mitología. Muchas gracias a Lisbeth Snape, que me dio el nombre para el hechizo anti-basilisco del abuelo Declan. Gracias también a H. P. Lovecraft por enseñarme a apreciar el discreto encanto de las grutas oscuras y húmedas llenas de cosas orgánicas y viscosas (preferentemente llenas de tentáculos): los fragmentos del libro del abuelo son mi pequeño homenaje a las muchas horas de diversión espeluznante que sus relatos me han proporcionado a lo largo de mi vida XD.**

**Por supuesto, gracias a todos vosotros por seguir leyendo.**

**¿Tenéis interés por ver en qué queda este_ accidente_? Yo también, jeje. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	19. La noche más larga

Aviso para navegantes: una vez más estamos ante un capítulo en el que tiro de inventiva respecto a ciertas cosas que, por lo tanto, quizá no reflejen fielmente los libros. Disculpadme. Y pensad que, como no soy J. K. Rowling, no tengo por qué tratar sus personajes y sus tramas como lo haría ella.

* * *

**Capítulo XIX: ante ciertos movimientos no cabe dar marcha atrás. O sí. Hay gente muy burra, obcecada en lo que DEBE ser. Asimismo, hay gente muy burra obcecada en lo que QUIERE que sea. Queda por delante una larga noche que promete duelo de titanes en Hogwarts, amigos.**

CAPÍTULO XIX: LA NOCHE MÁS LARGA

-¿Cuándo has vuelto?

Severus estaba seguro de no haber odiado nunca al viejo como le odiaba en aquel momento. Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta las muchas razones para odiarle intensamente que atesoraba de su pasado común, era decir mucho.

-Ahora mismo -replicó Dumbledore, sonriendo con malicia- Hace apenas cinco minutos que recibí del Consejo Escolar plenas libertades para volver a mi cargo y tomar las riendas de la situación. En cuanto pisé mi despacho y vi que Maeve no estaba allí tal y como Minerva aseguraba que estaría...

La aludida se puso del color de las fresas maduras mientras se miraba los pies.

-No es lo que parece -dijo secamente- Necesitaba ayuda para pensar.

-Esa era exactamente la impresión que daba cuando he entrado: que os estabais _ayudando a pensar_ -repuso el Director, irónico- No me agradezcáis que haya venido yo a comprobar cómo va el filtro de mandrágora. Si llega a presentarse aquí Minerva, _tal y como pretendía hacer hasta que la convencí de que era preferible que viniese yo_... Sinceramente, no sé cómo habríais podido explicarle a ella esto de _ayudarse a pensar_ tan amistosamente cuando se supone que ni os habláis.

Las miradas de odio que le echaron Severus y Maeve resultaron tan miméticas una respecto de la otra que sólo se distinguieron por el color de los ojos. Dumbledore no estaba seguro de si aquellos dos muchachos se habían elegido por afinidad o si la afinidad había surgido después de que se eligieran, pero lo cierto era que estaba presente en casi todo lo que hacían. Y era realmente asombrosa.

-Podéis matarme luego -les dijo, abortando la réplica mordaz que se adivinaba en los labios de Severus- Ahora no hay tiempo. Tenemos dos problemas urgentes y uno de ellos os toca a los dos directamente. Me temo que en estos momentos Lucius Malfoy viene hacia acá con tu carta de despido, Maeve.

-¿QUÉ? -respondieron los dos a la vez.

Dumbledore les impuso calma con un gesto, sobre todo a Severus, cuyo rostro se había vuelto del mismo color blanco de su camisa.

-Junto con mi vuelta, el Consejo ha votado la expulsión de Lucius Malfoy. Y con ella la revocación de todas las decisiones que se tomaron bajo su... _influencia -_les explicó- Maeve no abandonará hoy esta escuela. Lo que no quiere decir que Lucius no venga pensando que sí y no vaya a sentirse enormemente frustrado al saber que las cosas no saldrán como el desea...

Qué cosa tan maravillosa y reveladora era el lenguaje corporal, se dijo Dumbledore viendo cómo Maeve, decidida, daba un paso al frente a la vez que Severus; y cómo éste, consciente de ello o no, parecía querer interponerse entre Maeve y lo que metafóricamente tenía delante. Dumbledore supo que Severus habría accedido en aquel momento a cualquier cosa que él le pidiera para preservarla de Lucius, lo que fuera, antes incluso de saber de qué se trataba... Poppy tenía razón en sorprenderse de que Maeve no reparara en el amor de Severus por ella cuando era algo terrible y dolorosamente obvio a poco que uno se molestara en observar. ¿Qué demonios le habría dicho Severus años atrás para conseguir cegarla así...?

Pero aquello se solucionaría pronto, se recordó Dumbledore. No había cuidado. Cortar las vendas que llevaba Maeve sobre los ojos ya estaba en manos de la persona más apropiada para la tarea; y la paciencia de dicha persona, a buen seguro, muy próxima a expirar.

-Así que Maeve, -prosiguió- quiero que cojas ese filtro que Severus ya ha terminado y envasado y lo lleves a la enfermería. Y quiero que mandes a tu elfina a por la gata de Argus y que después te quedes toda la noche si hace falta ayudando a Poppy a despertar a los petrificados. Y quiero que no salgas bajo ningún concepto de allí hasta que se te diga lo contrario. Y -añadió, levantando una mano con gesto autoritario para abortar la previsible protesta de la mujer- quiero que te comprometas a obedecerme _de verdad_ y no como a Minerva. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

Maeve había vuelto a enrojecer pero ahora al menos logró sostener la mirada azul y penetrante de Dumbledore.

-Yo...

-Lo hará, Albus. A veces puede parecer que no, pero entiende el inglés a la perfección. ¿Verdad, _pequeño trébol_?

Severus se había vuelto hacia ella con gesto firme y una seriedad mortal en la mirada, como desafiándola a comprobar si esta vez le estaba dejando opciones de ser _ella misma_. Maeve estrechó los ojos.

-Que te jodan, _Sevvie -_gruñó.

-Tomaré eso como un sí -replicó él, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al advertir los matices de aceptación ocultos debajo del insulto.

-En cuanto a ti, muchacho -continuó Dumbledore con la voz y la expresión ensombrecidos- te necesito con los demás peinando la escuela. Han informado a Minerva de que Harry Potter y Ron Weasley faltan del dormitorio de Gryffindor y mucho me temo que hayan ido a buscar a la chica. Tenemos que encontrarles. Una muerte ya es bastante tragedia como para tener que asumir...

El bufido de exasperación y la risa desdeñosa de Severus fueron fuertes, pero no tanto como el grito que dio Maeve y que silenció cualquier barbaridad llena de veneno que él hubiera podido verter contra Potter y su acólito.

-¡SÉ CÓMO ENCONTRARLOS, ALBUS! -exclamó con vehemencia recuperando el plano de manos de Severus para esgrimirlo ante las narices del director- ¡He localizado la entrada de la Cámara en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona!

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Que se levante mi abuelo de la tumba y venga a darme una paliza si me equivoco! ¡Lo he cotejado con el plano y con sus notas, y todo encaja! -afirmó excitada- ¡Tienen que haber bajado por ahí, si os dais prisa en seguirles...!

Dumbledore la cortó cogiéndole la cara con las manos y estampándole un afectuoso y sonoro beso en la frente que la dejó perpleja.

-El viejo Declan nunca me falló y veo que su nieta está empeñada en seguir sus pasos. Recuérdame que te lo agradezca cuando tengamos tiempo, hija. ¡Vamos!

Dumbledore salió corriendo de la mazmorra con sorprendente agilidad, en dirección al despacho contiguo. Todavía atónita, Maeve se apresuró a ir tras él y fue seguida por Severus, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperar su levita y la botella llena del valioso filtro.

-¡Iremos desde la Sala de Personal, Severus! -gritó Dumbledore antes gritar su destino y desaparecer entre las llamas.

Mientras esperaban el siguiente turno para tomar el Flu Severus puso la botella en las manos de Maeve y apretó éstas con las suyas, fuerte y brevemente. Maeve tragó saliva, su garganta atenazada con el recuerdo de haber rozado sólo un momento antes aquellos finos labios que ahora estaban apretados en una expresión tensa y preocupada.

-Cuídalo como si fuera tu propio hijo -le advirtió.

Maeve resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

-No soy idiota, ¿sabes?

-A veces me haces dudarlo.

-Imbécil.

Se miraron en medio de un denso silencio, cada uno sintiendo las palabras atascadas en la garganta atropellándose para salir, contradiciéndose unas a las otras, queriendo tan pronto desdecirse de lo casi ocurrido minutos antes con cualquier excusa idiota como admitir la verdad y finiquitar de una buena vez aquella farsa agotadora e insufrible que cada uno vivía por su cuenta y a su manera. Los segundos se consumieron demasiado deprisa y el fuego verde se extinguió, señalando el momento de que uno de ellos realizara su viaje. Severus fue el primero en retirar los ojos, vencido. El momento de _lo que fuera_ se había esfumado, para bien o para mal. Como siempre, cosas más importantes que él mismo lo reclamaban.

-Tú primero -dijo Maeve, señalando la chimenea.

-No -replicó él- Quiero ver cómo coges el jodido Flu hasta la enfermería.

-Lo haré justo después de que tú te vayas con Albus, te lo prometo, pero tienes que irte ya, es...

-¿Puedo fiarme de ti?

Maeve apretó los labios, pareció ir a indignarse y luego, por el bien de todos, decidió no hacerlo, conformándose con preguntar suavemente:

-¿Alguna vez te he hecho una promesa que no pudiera cumplir, Severus?

El hombre notó la boca seca y amarga cuando trató de tragar saliva. _Sí, Maeve. Una. Pero creo que fue culpa mía que no la cumplieras. Creo que sí te habrías quedado toda la vida conmigo si yo te lo hubiera permitido..._

-Como hagas cualquier tontería me las pagarás -la amenazó seriamente mientras se metía en la chimenea.

Pero sus ojos fueron extrañamente dulces cuando la miraron antes de que el fogonazo verde del Flu se lo tragara para llevarlo a su destino. Maeve consagró los pocos segundos que tenía antes de su turno a interpretar aquellos ojos, a soñar con que los labios de él no habían esperado pasivos a que ella los rozara sino que habían estado embarcados en su propia búsqueda cuando los encontró, a imaginar que los dos habían pensado lo mismo durante aquellos segundos eternos que había durado su tentativa de beso.

Luego llegó su momento de usar la Red y, como siempre, se obligó a guardar todas aquellas fantasías en el fondo de su mente, lanzándose a la realidad mucho más importante que la reclamaba.

* * *

Las horas habían transcurrido interminables y lentas como una condena en la enfermería para Poppy y Maeve. La tarea de administrar seis gotas de poción cada cuarto de hora a los hechizados y controlar sus constantes vitales no bastaba para mantenerlas distraídas de lo que estaba sucediendo en algún lugar del castillo.

-¿En qué piensas, Maeve? -le preguntaba la enfermera a la joven cada vez que ésta se quedaba con la mirada perdida.

Y Maeve callaba. O mentía diciendo que _en nada_, avergonzada de que su mente no estuviera tanto en la pobre Ginny Weasley y los dos valerosos chicos que habían ido a enfrentarse al monstruo por ella como en Severus. En qué estaría haciendo Severus. En si Severus podría correr algún peligro. En -esto era lo más abochornante de todo- qué pensaría Severus de que ella hubiera intentado besarle en su laboratorio. En la excusa más lógica para convencerle de que no había nada debajo de aquel_ desliz absurdo motivado por la emoción del momento._ En si bastaría con _desear _que aquellas palabras resultaran creíbles para que fuera así.

_-_Claro. En nada. Lo que yo pensaba -era la burlona respuesta sistemática de Poppy a sus sistemáticas negativas.

Las horas habían parecido una eternidad esperando a que alguno de los hechizados -Penélope Clearwater_-_ empezara a dar muestras de estar respondiendo al filtro. Hermione Granger la siguió poco después, con un levísimo parpadeo. La alegría que Maeve y Poppy sintieron les hizo olvidar por unos momentos que llevaban allí desde las nueve de la noche privadas de noticias del mundo exterior y que todo Hogwarts podía ser en aquellos momentos pasto del basilisco sin que ellas se hubieran enterado. Las demás víctimas comenzaron a dar señales de vida en orden inverso a la fecha en que habían sido maldecidas: un pequeño tic aquí, un amago de mover un dedo allá... Sin embargo, fue la Señora Norris la más rápida en revivir por completo, tal vez porque ante la falta de estudios sobre la farmacocinética del filtro en gatos Maeve le había aplicado una dosis masiva que la hizo despetrificarse bruscamente y de un pésimo humor. Poppy se estaba aplicando con ganas en curar la mano y el brazo de Maeve de los arañazos de la mascota de Filch -que bufaba encaramada a unas cortinas- cuando Prissy se materializó junto a ellas para transmitirles a voces la noticia de que el basilisco había sido vencido y todo el mundo estaba a salvo. Las dos mujeres se abrazaron fuertemente en el cuarto de curas, derramando lágrimas de alivio y satisfacción porque no sólo los chicos sino Hogwarts entero como institución hubiera salido indemne de aquel peligro.

Pronto todos los hechizados estuvieron en situación de poder escucharlas, responder con debilidad a sus preguntas y manifestar también su alegría porque el monstruo del Heredero de Slytherin hubiera sido derrotado. En cuanto Hermione fue capaz de hablar más de dos palabras sin que se le trabara la lengua le explicó profusamente a Maeve cómo había llegado a la conclusión de que el culpable de las petrificaciones era un basilisco. La niña enrojeció como una fresa cuando Maeve la alabó por haber sido más rápida en su deducción que ella, la experta en bestias mágicas. Sensible como era a la aprobación de sus maestros, estaba claro que Hermione iba a disfrutar teniendo a Maeve como profesora el curso siguiente.

Era casi medianoche cuando tres figuras pelirrojas irrumpieron en la enfermería. La más alta de ellas, un hombre en el que Maeve reconoció -más enclenque y con bastante menos pelo- al Arthur Weasley que recordaba de la Orden del Fénix, llevaba a la pequeña y llorosa Ginny en brazos. La cara de la niña se iluminó al ver ya incorporados en sus camas a todos los hechizados, pero acto seguido rompió de nuevo a llorar amargamente contra el hombro de su padre.

-Ha sido todo por mi culpa... -hipaba- He sido tan tonta, tan tonta...

-Vamos, vamos, cariño -musitó Molly Weasley mientras conducían a la pequeña hasta una cama que les indicaba Poppy- Ya oíste al Director: _Quien-tú-sabes_ ha engañado a gente más mayor y más sabia que tú, no te castigues tanto... Shhh, shhh... No llores más, cielo.

La rechoncha pelirroja observó cómo su marido depositaba a la niña sobre la cama y se apartaba para permitir que Poppy la examinase. Luego volvió su rostro hacia Maeve. Ambas mujeres se sonrieron.

-Me hace muy feliz volver a verte por fin, Maeve, aunque sea en estas circunstancias terribles -dijo Molly- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, ¿verdad?

Maeve asintió y aceptó el vigoroso e inevitable achuchón que le dedicó la matriarca de los Weasley. Sí, habían pasado muchos años, mucha distancia, muchas cosas. La última vez que Molly y ella se vieron en la casa-cuartel de la Orden del Fénix en Hounslow parecía pertenecer a otra vida.

-Dumbledore nos dijo que tú localizaste la entrada de la Cámara y que gracias a eso él pudo mandar a tiempo a Fawkes a por los chicos -dijo Arthur, acercándose a ellas y tendiéndole a Maeve su mano- No sabes lo muy en deuda que nos sentimos contigo en estos momentos.

-De eso nada -replicó Maeve, negando con la cabeza- Dumbledore exagera. Y yo ya estaba en deuda con vosotros por lo bien que me tratasteis hace años. En todo caso, estamos en paz.

-¿Os conocíais? -preguntó sorprendida Ginny desde su lecho.

-Oh, sí -replicó con desenfado su padre- Hace años, la profesora Murphy y yo formamos parte de una especie de...

-Asociación cultural -propuso Maeve, ante lo que el hombre asintió de inmediato.

-Para la Defensa de los Muggles -añadió Arthur- Fueron buenos tiempos, ¿verdad, Maeve? Aunque todos preferiríamos que no se repitieran, claro...

-Hay quien está empeñado en repetirlos, al parecer -dijo Maeve- Espero que no haya que recuperar la... asociación.

Arthur asintió apesadumbrado como respuesta al suspiro de Molly.

-Todos lo esperamos, Maeve.

-Esta niña -anunció Poppy desde la cama de su paciente con una enorme sonrisa- está perfectamente. Creo que el tratamiento adecuado, igual que para todos tus compañeros, es toda la cantidad de chocolate caliente que puedas ingerir sin que te duela la tripa, Ginny. Y dejar de llorar, eso sobre todo. Creo que va a haber una fiesta en el Gran Salón: no querrás ir toda fea con los ojos hinchados, ¿verdad?

Pronto todos los niños estuvieron disfrutando del exquisito chocolate que Poppy hizo traer de las cocinas, y Argus Filch apareció con una expresión de absoluto éxtasis en su adusta cara para bajar a su gata de lo alto de las cortinas y llevársela con él musitando palabras de arrullo y consuelo. Al salir se cruzó con Ron Weasley, quien no dudó en dejar tirado en medio del pasillo a su acompañante para ir corriendo a la cama en la que se sentaban Hermione y Ginny. Gilderoy Lockhart, abandonado, despeinado y perplejo, se acercó con paso vacilante a Maeve, dibujando para ella una sonrisa tímida que lo hizo parecer por primera vez mínimamente atractivo a sus ojos.

-¿Es usted la enfermera? -preguntó con una suavidad inaudita en él, haciendo que las cejas de Poppy y Maeve se arquearan hasta lo imposible- El hombre de barba me dijo que la enfermera me haría una revisión pero no sé por qué... La verdad es que no sé nada de nada...

Maeve parpadeó atónita.

-No, claro que no soy la enfermera... ¿Estás bien, Gilderoy?

-¿Me conoce? -se maravilló el rubio.

-¿Que si te...? Hace casi un año que te conozco, chico, ¿qué demonios te pasa? -le preguntó, tocándole la frente con el dorso de una mano- ¿Estás enfermo o algo así?

-Oh... ¿Es irlandesa? Qué bonito acento. Nunca he estado en Irlanda, ¿sabe? Pero creo que los irlandeses son una gente tan genial...

No había nada de teatral en su sonrisa ni en su voz. De hecho, hablaba con la inocencia y franqueza de un niño pequeño. Maeve y Poppy intercambiaron una mirada de perplejidad.

-Intentó _desmemoriarnos_ a Harry y a mí con mi varita -les explicó Ron, que ya se había hecho con una taza de humeante chocolate- Y como está rota y funciona al revés...

-¡Por los callos de Morgana! -gruñó Poppy al oír aquello, sacando su propia varita y conjurando con presteza un _scanneum_ sobre la frente de Lockhart.

Pareció que aquellos ojos azules -que ahora que no estaban centelleando_ seductoramente_ ni desplegando todo un catálogo de _guiños encantadores_ sí que resultaban bonitos de veras- fueran a salirse de sus órbitas.

-Pero, ¿es que aquí todo el mundo puede hacer magia? -se maravilló.

-Yo no -admitió Maeve, levantando la mano y sonriendo con amabilidad. No podía evitar que este Lockhart, aunque fuera producto de un terrible accidente, le cayera mejor que el anterior.

-Menos mal, pensaba que yo era el único... empezaba a sentirme un poco... inferior... ¿sabe?

Los chicos prorrumpieron en un amago de risa abortada por la expresión severa de Molly Weasley. Poppy meneó la cabeza con resignación.

-Tiene el hipocampo hecho unos zorros. Esta alma cándida se ha borrado tanta memoria que no puedo ni siquiera empezar a evaluar los daños. Va a haber que trasladarlo a San Mungo. Es un hospital, cielo -le explicó a Lockhart como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

-¿Un hospital? -repitió el hombre, aterrorizado- Entonces... ¿estoy grave?

-No, no, no, hijo. Simple precaución, ¿sabes? -le dijo Poppy, tomándole del brazo con suavidad y llevándoselo hacia su sala de estar- Verás lo que haremos: voy a llamar a San Mungo por el Flu para avisarles y después te enviaremos allí...

-¿El Flu? ¿Es una especie de radio?

-Merlín... -gruñó Poppy por lo bajo, horrorizada.

Ron se había acercado un poco a Maeve, que seguía clavada en el sitio viendo marcharse a su tormento de los meses pasados convertido en una especie de modesto e inocente corderillo rubio.

-Señor Weasley...

-¿Sí? -contestó Ron.

-No intente utilizar esto contra mí en el futuro porque lo negaré todo y será su palabra contra la mía, pero -Maeve se inclinó un poco hacia el pelirrojo antes de añadir en voz baja- me alegro mucho de que su varita estuviera rota.

Ron tardó un par de segundos en comprender y esbozar para su futura profesora una sonrisa cómplice.

El tiempo pareció cambiar de marcha a partir de entonces. Lo que se sintió como un ratito fue en realidad una hora y pronto el reloj de la enfermería dio la una de la madrugada. Poppy y Maeve estaban solas de nuevo en el cuarto de curas, con el matrimonio Weasley de vuelta a su casa de Ottery St. Catchpole y todos los niños de fiesta en el Gran Salón. El cansancio que ambas sentían después de los últimos días era atroz pero ninguna parecía tener deseos de retirarse a dormir todavía.

-Le estás esperando, ¿verdad? -preguntó Poppy, mirando a la joven de reojo mientras recogían el instrumental.

-¿Perdona? -replicó Maeve, sin poder evitar ruborizarse.

-Crees que él vendrá y sólo me estás ayudando para hacer tiempo hasta que llegue. Porque quieres estar un rato _con él _antes de estar _con él delante de todo el mundo _-dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa llena de malicia, disfrutando al ver el rosa de las mejillas de Maeve virar a rojo furioso- ¿Qué ha pasado, Maeve?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Me refiero a eso que te tiene cada dos por tres pensativa y con la mirada perdida y que no puede esperar a mañana para hablarlo con Severus a solas, motivo por el cual lo estás esperando... ¿Qué es lo que hace que estés tan preocupada, chiquilla?

-Nada que te incumba -replicó Maeve con dureza, mordiéndose el labio inferior al darse cuenta de que semejante respuesta era una forma indirecta de darle la razón a la condenada bruja.

-Bien –concedió Poppy.

-Bien –repitió Maeve entre dientes.

-Trataré de imaginármelo entonces... -le advirtió Poppy- Y seguro que cualquier cosa que me imagine será más sórdida y bochornosa que lo que haya sucedido en realidad. Pero tú no te sientas forzada a...

Maeve rugió entre dientes y arrojó al fregadero, con rabia, la pastilla de jabón de jengibre con que se estaba lavando las manos.

-CASI LE BESÉ, ¿VALE? -exclamó, furiosa aunque no podía determinar exactamente con quien lo estaba más, si con Poppy o con Severus o consigo misma por ser tan idiota y encima admitirlo- Bueno, sin casi... En realidad... Es decir, me emocioné por haber encontrado la entrada de la Cámara y... No me di cuenta y... Por un momento... ¡Joder, la he cagado a base de bien, a ver qué le digo yo ahora para no quedar... para que no piense que...!

Se terminó de secar las manos y se cubrió la cara con la toalla, incapaz de enfrentarse a la sonrisa de Poppy.

-¿Para que no piense que le _casi besaste_ o _casi lo que sea_ porque estás enamorada de él, chiquilla? -terminó Poppy por ella, haciendo que las mejillas le ardieran ya del todo y que los ojos se le humedecieran de rabia y humillación- ¿Y por qué no puede pensarlo? ¿Por qué no puede _saberlo_, si es la verdad?

-¡No es la verdad! -gritó Maeve desde detrás de la toalla- ¡No estoy enamorada de él! ¡Lo estuve pero ya no lo estoy, hace siglos que superé todo eso, ninguna imbécil se pasaría toda la vida enamorada de un tipo que no la corresponde...!

-Claro. No estás enamorada de él -admitió Poppy con ironía- Y yo me llamo Sybill Trelawney y tengo cuatro ojos mirando hacia mi universo interior.

Maeve se descubrió la cara para mirar a la enfermera con odio pero no encontró la esperada burla en su rostro, sino dulzura y una dolorosa compasión. Y eso la desarmó.

-¿Negarlo hace que te sientas mejor, Maeve?

La joven suspiró y se miró las manos, que temblaban un poco.

-No. Pero no me queda otra.

-¿Por qué no? -insistió Poppy.

-Porque lo último que necesito es romperme el corazón dos veces por el mismo motivo; por eso.

Las manos de Poppy se sintieron frescas y dulces contra sus mejillas al rojo vivo cuando le cogió la cara para obligarla a que la mirase.

-¿Te has planteado la posibilidad de que no tiene que ser necesariamente así? ¿De que él...?

_Mil veces, Poppy. Malinterpretando miradas, malinterpretando roces, malinterpretando la naturaleza de sus sentimientos por mí como hice cuando era una cría sólo que sin tener siquiera la disculpa de estar malinterpretándole por su culpa y con razón. Me he planteado mil veces la posibilidad de que él sienta algo más allá de la amistad, de que Tess haya estado siempre en lo cierto con sus teorías conspiratorias, de que esta vez pudiera salir bien... Y cada vez que me lo planteo le oigo como le oí entonces, y le veo hablar sin mirarme, y vuelvo a verme despedida de su lado como si no fuera más que la putilla que tocaba aquel trimestre para desahogar sus necesidades. Y quiero morir._

-No, Poppy -mintió, sintiendo los ojos arder de ganas de llorar- No hay nada que plantearse.

-¿Porque él no te quiso entonces?

-Porque él no me quiso entonces, exactamente -repuso Maeve irritada- Porque no creo en ese rollo de _te he tenido a mi lado toda la vida pero sólo ahora te descubro_. Porque no creo que alguien que no se enamoró de mí hace once años vaya a ver ahora la luz divina camino de Damasco y cambiar de opinión. Porque a veces, Poppy, las cosas hay que aceptarlas como vienen dadas. Y punto.

Poppy se apartó de ella y se apoyó contra la camilla de examen, mirándola cruzada de brazos con expresión calculadora.

-Por lo que veo, todo lo basas en el supuesto de que él no te quería -resumió.

-¿SUPUESTO? -bramó Maeve- En serio, no tienes ni idea de las cosas que me dijo y, créeme, no quieres saberlas, pero...

-No, no quiero saberlas, ¿y sabes por qué, chiquilla? -preguntó Poppy con vehemencia- Porque son una cochina mentira. Porque la palabra es algo con lo que es fácil jugar y por tanto carece de valor frente a otras cosas que es imposible impostar. Porque es fácil fingir a través de frases preparadas de antemano y...

-¡No, Poppy, tú también no! -gritó Maeve, sarcástica- ¿Voy a tener que lidiar con otra partidaria de la teoría de la conspiración? ¿También tú tienes una magnífica y folletinesca explicación que incluye algún oscuro motivo por el que él tuvo que dejarme aunque me quería?

La enfermera arqueó las cejas, sonriendo divertida.

-¿_También_? ¿Es que acaso no soy la primera que...?

-¡No! ¡No lo eres! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Te equivocas igual que se equivoca mi amiga Tess Lockwood! ¡No hay explicaciones, no hay historias ocultas, no hay nada más que la verdad por mucho que me joda porque lo contrario NO TIENE LÓGICA!

-¡Merlín, chiquilla! -se impacientó Poppy, poniéndose en jarras- ¡El espíritu de algo que creíamos muerto ha estado a punto de matar gente y cerrar una escuela manipulando a una niña con su recuerdo contenido en un diario! ¿Y hablas de _lógica_? ¿Puedes aceptar que_ eso_ tiene lógica y sin embargo lo que yo te digo no?

-Lo del diario de Riddle está probado. Lo que tú dices, en cambio...

-Lo que yo digo es que Severus era feliz porque estaba contigo. Que te amaba. Que quería marcharse lejos de aquí y llevarte con él para empezar de cero. Que algo de lo que habló con no sé quien y luego con Albus a mediados de Abril del 82 le obligó a cambiar de planes. Que después de que te fueras se volvió loco y no volví a verlo vivo hasta el día que tú pisaste de nuevo este colegio. Que cuando te mira...

Maeve negó con la cabeza y se tapó ambos oídos con las manos, riendo sin ganas y amargamente.

-No te escucho, Poppy. No voy a escucharte. No tienes razón.

-¿Qué quieres, terca? ¿Pruebas? ¿Sus memorias en un maldito pensadero? ¿Oírselo decir a él? ¿Le creerías a él si te lo dijera, Maeve? -dijo la bruja, cogiéndola por ambos brazos- ¿O tampoco con eso te bastaría ya?

-Como si él fuera a decir semejante...

-¿Le creerías? -insistió Poppy

-¡Yo qué sé! -gritó Maeve- ¡Sí, supongo que le creería, maldita sea!

Una casi feroz sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en los labios de Poppy, que volvió a separarse de la joven. Era desquiciante para Maeve contemplar su tranquilidad y su dominio de la situación.

-Bien, chiquilla. Entonces tendremos que hacer que te lo diga, ¿verdad?

Maeve resopló con cansancio.

-Poppy, por el amor de Dios... -susurró.

-¿Poppy? ¿Estás ahí?

En su sobresalto, Maeve dejó caer la toalla al suelo. Severus estaba en la entrada del pabellón, como si el simple hecho de que hubieran estado hablando de él lo hubiera convocado. Cuando Poppy curvó sus labios de aquella manera enigmática y conspiradora que ponía los pelos de punta y musitó algo que Maeve no pudo entender el pánico invadió el cuerpo de la joven. Quiso agarrar a Poppy, suplicarle en voz baja que por lo que más quisiera no dijese nada a Severus de lo que acababan de hablar. Pero no hizo nada de eso.

No hizo _nada de nada _porque no pudo.

Poppy le había lanzado un _petríficus totalus._

-¡Sí, Severus, ahora mismo voy! -dijo la enfermera en voz alta, antes de guardarse la varita en el bolsillo del delantal, apoyar a Maeve cuidadosamente contra el armario del instrumental y decirle al oído -No me dejas otra opción, chiquilla. Vas a escuchar esto quieras o no.

Y salió del cuarto de curas, dejando la puerta ligeramente entornada y a Maeve paralizada de asombro por encima de la parálisis del hechizo, absolutamente atónita.

* * *

-¿No está Maeve contigo? -se extrañó Severus a ver aparecer a Poppy sola.

-No, muchacho. Se marchó hace rato. Por lo visto hay una fiesta organizada en el Gran Salón o algo por el estilo. Me sorprende que no estés también allí, disfrutando con los demás...

Severus se limitó a sonreír cínicamente en respuesta a la ironía de Poppy.

-Pensaba que todavía estaría aquí -dijo con indiferencia- Ha llegado aviso del Ministerio de que Hagrid va a ser liberado de inmediato. Estará de vuelta en Hogwarts en una hora, dos a lo sumo.

-¡Esa es una magnífica noticia, Severus! -se congratuló Poppy.

-Pensé que a Maeve le gustaría saberlo. Pero en fin, supongo que alguien se lo habrá dicho ya en la fiesta...

Aunque sabía que no tenía justificación para ello, Severus no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado. En las últimas horas no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en Maeve, aun sabiendo prioritario el asunto del basilisco y las vidas de los alumnos. Sus pensamientos habían viajado una y otra vez hacia Maeve, preguntándose si estaría a salvo, si Poppy cuidaría bien de ella, si ella pensaría con la misma torturante insistencia que él en aquel _casi beso_ que se habían dado en su laboratorio... Su cerebro había estado girando en torno a la excusa perfecta que justificara haberse comportado así, y batallando de forma constante con el deseo visceral de no darle excusa alguna y decirle la verdad. Incluso durante su breve, tenso y -esperaba- productivo encuentro con Lucius Malfoy después de que éste abandonara su conversación con Dumbledore y Potter desposeído de su autoridad y de su elfo, Maeve había sido su pensamiento principal. No habían hablado ni una sola vez de ella, cierto. Severus se había limitado a recriminar a Lucius el _imperdonable fallo de no haber contado con él_ y haber perdido, a causa de su soberbia, una estupenda oportunidad y una valiosa reliquia del Amo. A remarcar la delicada situación en que quedaban ahora los partidarios del viejo orden. A recordarle la necesidad, más apremiante que nunca, de ser discretos. A exigirle que forzara a los Fraser a aflojar la presa sobre Damien Lerroux antes de que el asunto trascendiera al Director y él no pudiera hacer nada por evitar una escandalosa expulsión... No, no habían pronunciado el nombre de Maeve ni una sola vez pero su seguridad, la certeza de que esta sonada derrota de Malfoy supondría un respiro para ella y quizá también para el chico que tanto le preocupaba... Todo aquello había estado de forma constante en su pensamiento. Y al saber de la inminente liberación de Hagrid había querido ser el primero en decírselo, con la secreta -y un tanto vergonzosa- esperanza de que la emoción volviera a ponerle las cosas fáciles y decidiera por él el resultado de la batalla que mantenían su razón y sus deseos.

Pero en fin, se dijo con sarcasmo, ¿qué significaba _otra_ pequeña frustración más en su vida?

-Las cosas se complican. Quirrell el año pasado, ahora esto... -murmuró Poppy- Parece que el deseo de regresar no le abandona. Y sus partidarios no descansarán hasta que lo tengan de vuelta, ¿verdad?

-Eso parece, Poppy -dijo el hombre con un tono estudiadamente neutro.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Severus?

El profesor de Pociones, que ya se había dado la vuelta para salir de la enfermería, se quedó paralizado con la mano sobre el picaporte, sintiendo cierta inquietud ante el tono utilizado por Poppy. Algo dentro de sí gritó que era mejor evitar aquella conversación, pero Severus no era un cobarde. Había aguantado sin temblar delante del Señor Tenebroso. No iba a tenerle miedo a una enfermera.

-Tú dirás.

-Verás... Sabes que Maeve y yo tenemos una relación de bastante confianza y... en fin. No voy a ocultarte que sé las cosas que ocurrieron entre vosotros en el pasado...

Severus resopló y se dispuso a marcharse de allí sin dejarla terminar siquiera. Una cosa era asumir que Poppy sabía de su pasado y de su relación de amistad con Maeve y otra muy diferente consentir en hablar de esas cosas con ella. Pero Poppy le sujetó férreamente por un brazo, deteniéndole.

-... Y no pienso opinar acerca de ellas ni juzgarlas, muchacho -prosiguió, tajante- Sin embargo, hay algo que quiero que me aclares. No saldrá de aquí ni volveremos a hablar de ello, tienes mi palabra.

Severus respiró hondo varias veces antes de volverse hacia la mujer con expresión imperturbable.

-No te aseguro que vaya a contestarte -le dijo con sequedad.

-Bien. ¿Podrías explicarme por qué demonios tiene Maeve esa absurda idea de que tú no estabas enamorado de ella?

Así era Poppy. Tan capaz de dar un numero incontable de rodeos sutiles como de lanzarse directamente a la yugular de la verdad cogiéndolo a uno desprevenido. Severus ni siquiera parpadeó, dominando sus nervios a la perfección. No quería parecer incómodo hablando de eso. Sería como reconocer que le afectaba.

-Supongo que _porque no estaba enamorado de ella_. La gente puede ser muy perceptiva si se le dan las pistas adecuadas -contestó, mordaz.

-Oh, vamos -gruñó Poppy- Guárdate ese numerito para quien se lo crea. ¿Te olvidas de que yo estaba allí entonces, de que os veía miraros? ¿Crees que no sé dónde habías estado los días anteriores a mi homenaje y con quién? ¿Crees que no sé por qué te veías tan contento y con quién estabas planeando marcharte de Hogwarts?

-Estaba contento, Poppy, porque el tener relaciones sexuales con frecuencia suele tener ese efecto en los varones -replicó Severus, con un desdén que esperaba fuera lo bastante ofensivo como para que Poppy se escandalizara y quisiera dejar el tema- Interpretar eso como _amor_ es una debilidad generalizada entre las mujeres, por lo que veo. Entiendo que Maeve cayera en ese error porque entonces era casi una niña, pero una mujer experimentada como tú... Me sorprende que...

-No te pases ni un pelo, jovencito – le cortó Poppy, apuntándole amenazadoramente con su dedo índice- Pretendes cabrearme para que olvide el foco de la conversación, ¿verdad? Pues no te va a resultar tan fácil. Tú querías a esa chiquilla. Tú tenías expectativas con ella, tenías planes. No sé por qué ni por quién renunciaste a ellos, pero no trates de hacerme creer que no existían. Sé reconocer a un hombre enamorado cuando lo veo, hijo. Y Maeve también lo sabía, aunque fuera "casi una niña". No es una cuestión de experiencia sino de tener ojos en la cara. No quiero una explicación de por qué tuviste que sacrificar todo eso, sólo que me digas si de verdad era necesario negar lo que sentías, si hacía falta torturar de esa manera a la pobre chiquilla haciéndole creer que no...

-No negué nada porque no había nada que negar, ¿me oyes? -se impacientó Severus, levantando la voz- No le hice creer nada que no fuera cierto. No...

-¿No?

-¡No, maldita sea! Y no tengo por qué discutir mi pasado con una...

-¿Con una persona que tiene pruebas de que mientes?

-¿Pruebas? -escupió Severus con absoluta frialdad- ¿Qué pruebas? ¿_Miradas_? -se mofó, tan cruelmente como podía, ignorando los latidos acelerados de su corazón- ¿Cosas estúpidas que dije en una cena después de haberme pasado un poco con el vino?

-Más bien un testigo de dónde dormiste la noche en que Maeve se marchó de Hogwarts -replicó Poppy.

Severus vaciló una décima de segundo al oír aquello.

Sólo una insignificante, fugaz, maldita décima de segundo.

Pero la expresión ganadora de Poppy le dijo que había sido más que suficiente, y que estaba perdido.

-Ya sabes, después de que vinieras a pedirme un frasco de poción para dormir sin soñar que podrías haber cogido de tus dependencias o preparar en tu laboratorio si no quisieras, tal y como me dijiste oliendo sospechosamente a whisky de fuego, _huir de aquellas malditas habitaciones como de la peste_... Porque... Te vas a reír, Severus... pero conozco cierta elfina que por amor a su _joven señorita_ estaría dispuesta a saltarse el secreto profesional y contarme que pasaste esa noche encerrado en la habitación de Maeve.

Severus tragó saliva casi con dolor, consciente de que había palidecido, de que el vértigo atroz que sentía se tenía que estar reflejando en su piel y en su mirada. Podía afrontar con relativa entereza que le restregaran por la cara su pasado como Mortífago, pero eso... La forma en que se había colado como un ladrón en el abandonado dormitorio de encima de las caballerizas y había maldecido medio ebrio a los elfos que tanta prisa se habían dado en cambiar las sábanas y se había ovillado sobre la alfombra -lo único que retenía algo del olor a ella- para conseguir de aquel triste consuelo el sueño y la paz que no podían conjurar ni el alcohol ni la medicina...

-¿Acaso vas a negarlo, Severus?

Severus cerró los ojos. Merlín, aquél debía ser, con diferencia, el momento más humillante de una vida plagada de ellos. Clavó las uñas furiosamente en las palmas de sus manos, buscando entereza en el dolor.

-Si se te ocurre decir una sola palabra de esto... -dijo en un amenazador rugido.

-No oigo que lo estés negando, hijo -le cortó Poppy, dulce e implacable

-¡NO LO ESTOY NEGANDO! -admitió Severus con los dientes apretados y las venas de las sienes completamente hinchadas, sintiendo su odio aumentar según aumentaban la felicidad y el triunfo en el rostro de Poppy- Por toda la puta corte mágica de Avalon, voy a matar a esa jodida...

-Oh, ahórratelo, chiquillo -dijo Poppy, cogiéndole con ternura de un brazo- Si miraras a los elfos a la cara de vez en cuando sabrías tan bien como yo que Prissy ni siquiera vivía en Hogwarts entonces. Sólo era una sospecha que he tenido a lo largo de los años y que tú acabas de confirmarme, cosa que te agradezco. Acabo de hacer lo que comunmente se conoce como _tirarse un farol, _Severus. Y huelga decir que has caído como un primo.

Severus miró a la mujer durante casi un minuto sin poder salir de su perplejidad, aliviado por una parte, indignado hasta lo enfermizo por otra, escindido entre la inercia de seguir protegiéndose y la falta de fuerzas para luchar contra aquella condenada mujer que dejaba en mantillas incluso al viejo liante.

-Eres una asquerosa y traicionera...

-...Viuda de Slytherin -terminó Poppy por él, sonriente- Tú deberías entender lo que eso significa. Y ahora, ¿podemos retomar el tema _con honestidad,_ Severus? ¿Me explicarás por qué Maeve piensa que no estabas enamorado de ella cuando sí lo estabas?

Severus clavó la mirada en sus pies. Sencilla pregunta, respuesta imposible. No tenía sentido seguir negando la verdad una vez que se había delatado tan estúpidamente, pero tampoco podía ser del todo claro con Poppy. No podía explicarle la promesa que le había arrancado Dumbledore, ni la inmensa culpa que había tras ella, ni la vida a la que se había encadenado al hacerla.

-Es algo complicado, Poppy.

-Algo complicado que tiene que ver con Albus, ¿verdad?

-¿También _te lo dijo Prissy_? -masculló Severus con sarcasmo.

-No. Me lo dice el hecho de que todo empezara a irse a la mierda después de una larguísima conversación que tuviste con él en su despacho. Nunca fui excelente en Aritmancia pero a sumar dos y dos sí que llego -Poppy dirigió una mirada compasiva y dulce a Severus y le tomó de las manos- ¿De verdad era necesario que...?

-Lo era, Poppy. Confía en mí. Que Maeve creyera... -no quiso terminar la frase. Recordar de sobra lo que había _hecho creer_ a Maeve no hacía que decirlo resultara más fácil- Era lo mejor para ella. Por su seguridad, por su bien...

-¿Y sigue siendo lo mejor para ella? -dijo Poppy con dureza

-Sí, Poppy. Los motivos aún están ahí, las razones por las que Maeve vive mejor sin saberlo siguen siendo válidas. Ella no...

-¡Ella tiene derecho a saber que no se equivocó contigo!

Severus dejó escapar un sordo rugido de exasperación y tomó el rostro de Poppy entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente.

-¡Escúchame bien, maldita sea! No hables de esto como si fuera una cuestión de amor porque no lo es -siseó- El amor era lo de menos entonces y sigue siéndolo ahora. Hay cosas que importan más, ¿lo entiendes? Que yo la quisiera... Lo que yo quisiera, lo que _ambos_ quisiéramos... Eso no cuenta ya para nada. Así que prométeme... _Júrame_ por lo más sagrado para ti, Poppy, que no le dirás a Maeve una sola palabra de esto. No necesita saberlo ahora, cuando ya han pasado tantos años -cerró los ojos y suspiró hondamente, con aire de derrota, antes de implorar- Júramelo, por favor...

Durante un instante eterno Poppy no hizo nada salvo mirarle en silencio, dulce, serena, sonriendo de aquella manera enigmática tan suya.

-De acuerdo, Severus. Tienes mi palabra. Te juro por la memoria de Richard que yo no le diré nada de esto a Maeve.

El mismo instinto que antes le quiso advertir de evitar la conversación quiso advertirle ahora de que no se conformara, de que la maldita mujer tramaba algo bajo su aparente sumisión. Pero un juramento era sagrado. Poppy no esgrimiría el nombre de su esposo muerto en vano, por mucho que desaprobara mantener a Maeve en la oscuridad. Poppy le había dado su palabra de no decir nada y él tendría que creerla.

-Es por su bien -insistió antes de soltarla- Por el mío. Por el de todos. Algún día lo entenderás.

-Eso espero -afirmó Poppy- Y espero que las razones me parezcan convincentes, porque de lo contrario tendré que ir a mataros a ti y a Albus. ¿Me explico con claridad?

Severus dibujó una sonrisa cínica en sus labios, pensando que existía una no pequeña posibilidad de que para cuando se supieran aquellas razones Poppy ya no tuviera un profesor de Pociones al que matar. Pero no le dijo nada, por supuesto. No eran cosas que nadie, salvo Dumbledore y él, debieran saber.

Poppy permaneció un buen rato inmóvil, viéndolo alejarse por el corredor camino de sus habitaciones. No iba a pasarse por la fiesta, naturalmente. No sería Severus si fuera capaz de participar de la alegría de los demás.

No sería Severus si hubiera sido posible arrancarle la verdad por las buenas y sin recurrir a maniobras arteras.

Suspirando, volvió a entrar en el cuarto de curas, pudiendo distinguir incluso en la penumbra la devastadora expresión de incredulidad en los ojos de Maeve. Sonrió con aire de disculpa y la tocó con la punta de su varita.

-_Finite incantatem._

Maeve cayó de rodillas al suelo como un peso muerto y permaneció así un buen rato, sin moverse, sin hablar, sin arrancar su mirada del pavimento de baldosas. Pero Poppy podía ver que estaba temblando.

-Siento que haya tenido que ser así, chiquilla -se lamentó la enfermera, acariciándole el cabello- Pero tú no aceptarías la verdad salvo viniendo de él y él nunca te lo habría dicho voluntariamente. Sólo...

-No puede ser -musitó Maeve, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación, abrazándose patéticamente a sí misma- No puede... Lo que él me dijo, Poppy... Toda mi maldita vida desde entonces...

-Lo sé. Y han sido demasiados años. Desde mi punto de vista, ya estaba bien. Ahora -añadió con suavidad, tomando a Maeve por la barbilla para que la mirara y estremeciéndose ante la desolación que vestía su rostro- haz con la verdad lo que te venga en gana, chiquilla. Creo que te lo mereces.

Al quedarse definitivamente sola en la enfermería minutos después, Poppy pensó sin el menor remordimiento que tanto Dumbledore como Severus iban a estar muy enfadados con ella... Pero en realidad no tendrían nada que echarle en cara. Ella había prometido y jurado por la memoria de su difunto esposo que la verdad no saldría _de ella_, y había cumplido. La verdad había salido de uno de sus dueños. Y ya estaba en manos del otro, el que era lo bastante valiente como para embestirla de frente.

Ela ya no tenía más que hacer en aquel asunto. Su misión estaba cumplida. Las marionetas eran de nuevo dueñas de sus hilos. Tenía cierta curiosidad, eso sí, por ver qué hacían ahora con ellos.

* * *

_El amor era lo de menos entonces y sigue siéndolo ahora._

No podía ser. Era demasiado disparatado, demasiado cruel, demasiado retorcido.

Y sin embargo, hacía que de pronto un montón de cosas tuvieran sentido.

Maeve había recorrido el camino entre la enfermería y sus habitaciones casi corriendo y ahora que estaba apoyada contra la puerta sus piernas apenas la sostenían y sus pulmones parecían incapaces de tomar suficiente aire.

_Era lo mejor para ella. Por su seguridad, por su bien... Las razones por las que Maeve vive mejor sin saberlo siguen siendo válidas._

No podía ser. Severus no había podido engañarla así. No podía haberla querido y negado su amor de aquella manera tan absurda y cruel _por su bien_. No podía estar dándole la razón a la loca de Tess, se dijo al fin, estallando en una risa histérica desprovista de humor mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas.

Y sin embargo, aceptar aquel sinsentido hacía que de repente encajaran tantas cosas...

Esta vez sus manos no temblaron al buscar en el primer cajón de su cómoda el sobre con las fotos del fin de semana en Warrington. O quizá sí temblaban pero no pudo notarlo porque toda ella temblaba como una hoja.

A la luz de lo que había escuchado oculta y petrificada en el cuarto de curas, cada mirada llena de amor de Severus, cada caricia, cada vez que estuvo segura de ser tan parte de él como él lo era de ella... Todo tenía sentido de nuevo. Todo dejaba de ser una mentira y una alucinación de niña enamorada para recobrar su razón de ser mientras que lo otro, aquello lo que una pequeña e irracional parte de sí se había negado tercamente a creer...

_¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo __pudisteis__?_

De pronto todas y cada una de las palabras crueles que Severus le había dirigido desde su mesa de profesor en el aula de las mazmorras estaban desdibujándose en su recuerdo, perdiendo su contenido. De pronto ni siquiera recordaba quién demonios era Lily Potter. De pronto el hecho de que él no hubiera querido mirarla significaba exactamente lo contrario de lo que había significado hasta entonces. De pronto incluso su crueldad hacia el amor imposible de Damien Lerroux tenía otro matiz diferente...

_Tengo que estar volviéndome loca. No puedo dejarme ir así. No puedo desmontar toda una idea de la realidad basándome sólo en..._

La primera foto le hizo soltar una exclamación de ansiedad y sorpresa y una risa incontenible y, de nuevo, lágrimas a la vez. Severus, tan ceñudo y tan joven en aquella cafetería, tan dulce con la descolorida sudadera de promoción de los Juegos Olímpicos de Montreal que odiaba profundamente y le quedaba un poco pequeña, ojeando el Times sin darse cuenta de que ella le estaba fotografiando para probar el estado de la Yashica.

_-Si vuelves a apuntarme con eso, acabará en el fondo del río. Y tú también._

_-Aguafiestas._

Severus salía ceñudo en todas las fotos, queriendo y sin querer. Salir ceñudo formaba parte de su fotogenia y era adorable de esa forma extraña y única en que alguien como Severus Snape podía ser adorable.

_-¡Cristo, Severus Snape cocinando! Esto tengo que inmortalizarlo._

_-Madura de una vez, por Merlín..._

_Maeve le sacó la lengua, poniendo cara de niña pequeña, y se dispuso a sacar la foto de todas formas._

_-¿Una sonrisa?_

_-Que te jodan._

_-Hmmm... ¿Me lo prometes?_

De pronto aquel fin de semana en la casa de la calle de la Hilandera era LA REALIDAD y la atroz decepción que había venido después pasaba a ocupar la vacante de la fantasía incoherente. De pronto no podía recordar con claridad aquellos últimos días esquivándole por Hogwarts a la vez que odiándose por mendigar para sus adentros una última mirada, una última palabra, un beso de despedida, algo, lo que fuera... De pronto todos los años que habían venido después de eso parecían el doble de innecesarios, el doble de crueles.

_-No me saques de perfil._

_-Me gusta tu perfil._

_-A mí no, así que... ¡mierda, Maeve!_

_Severus le arrebató la cámara de las manos y ella se dejó caer en la polvorienta alfombra, muerta de risa._

_-Vas a coger cualquier cosa si no te levantas de ahí -le advirtió Severus, arrodillado a su lado._

_Pero Maeve no podía levantarse, no podía dejar de reír y reír, feliz de poder estar allí con él y cabrearle haciéndole fotos y enfadarse y discutir como hacían las chicas normales con sus novios._

De pronto descubrir que él le había hecho fotos mientras se partía de risa tirada en la alfombra -no una, sino cinco, _cinco,_ como si le fascinara tanto verla reír que no pudiera dejar de capturar una imagen tras otra- tenía un significado que se volvía desgarrador al pensar en lo ocurrido días después, al pensar en él diciéndole aquellas cosas cuando...

De pronto plantearse que ella no sólo no era l_a única_ que había sufrido sino que tal vez ni siquiera era _la que más_ había sufrido era como recibir una puñalada de hielo en mitad del pecho.

De pronto sí que podía evocar la última vez que habían hecho el amor antes de que todo empezara a irse a la mierda, porque ya no se sentía cruelmente burlada por lo que Severus había hecho y dicho entonces. Porque creía entender la razón de que él hubiera ido por primera y última vez a buscarla a ella. Porque creía entender aquella ansiedad, aquella manera casi brutal de poseerla, aquella desesperación por eternizar el encuentro como si la idea de acabar y salir de su cuerpo le resultara insoportable.

_-Mírame a los ojos, Maeve. No dejes de mirarme. Quiero que me veas. Quiero verme en ti._

_Maeve obedeció, hechizada por su anhelo, forzándose a mantener los ojos abiertos incluso cuando el placer era tan intenso que parecía que sólo cerrándolos podía conservar la cordura, dolorida entre las piernas por lo inusualmente violento y prolongado de su pasión, perdida la cuenta de las veces que se había corrido ya, queriendo verse ella también contenida en aquellos ojos negros abrasados de lujuria y de necesidad._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_Respondió tan en trance como había sentido la pregunta, incapaz casi de articular sonidos coherentes._

_-Maeve Murphy._

_-¿__Qué__ eres?_

_Sus mejillas ardieron de pudor por lo que él le estaba pidiendo que dijera pero no le importó, nada importaba, sólo él, ellos, sus cuerpos, sus pieles fundidas en una sola piel._

_-Tuya._

_-¿De veras?_

_-Tuya. Tuya, tuya, tuya..._

_-¿Para siempre?_

_-Para siempre... Dios, Severus... Creo que voy a morirme... Creo que..._

_-Prométemelo... Prométemelo, Maeve... Para siempre... Prométemelo..._

De pronto aquel recuerdo de Severus -arrancándole la promesa de un _para siempre_ con los ojos llenos de amor y desesperación y vertiéndose un segundo después en ella como si también creyera estar muriendo- dejaba de ser hiriente por ser una burla para retorcerle las entrañas con un dolor todavía más terrible, todavía más absurdo.

Había unas cuantas fotos más, Severus ceñudo y a disgusto en todas, Severus siendo Severus, Severus el ogro post-adolescente. Severus, el que ella recordaba y había echado tanto de menos... Y en algunas de las fotos salían juntos, y ella lo miraba con tanta adoración que resultaba patética y enternecedora a partes iguales.

_No puede ser. Dime que no, amor mío. Dime que no me querías y renunciaste a mí porque Albus te lo pidió. Dime que no nos hiciste eso. Dime que..._

La última foto golpeó sus ojos como un puñetazo despiadado. Maeve, que había estado viendo todas las demás fotografías de pie junto a la cómoda, tuvo que retroceder hasta la cama para sentarse, sintiendo que le fallaban las rodillas.

_-¿No había un sitio más feo en todo Warrington? -gruñó Severus._

_Mientras esperaban a que aquel tipo del sombrero de pescador les sacara la foto con el Mersey y la fábrica de fondo, Maeve levantó la cara y depositó un beso fugaz en la mejilla de su amante._

_-Ya sé que odias que diga esto, pero te amo._

_Y miró a cámara, sonriendo..._

Había esperado, más que en ninguna otra de las fotos, ver un Severus huraño, fulminándola con la mirada por haber osado decirle aquello delante de un testigo. Pero no era así. En aquella foto, mientras Maeve miraba a cámara, Severus la miraba a ella, sí, y no precisamente irritado. Severus la miraba de una forma que rompía el corazón, relajado, esbozando su suave sonrisa secreta, observándola con algo que rozaba la adoración a través de sus párpados entornados, hechizado, enamorado, _feliz_.

En aquella imagen, inconsciente de que la magia estática de la fotografía muggle capturaría su amor para la posteridad, Severus la miraba a ella como ella lo miraba a él en todas las demás.

_Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea..._

Al igual que con el libro de su abuelo, las respuestas habían estado con ella, no diez meses sino _diez putos años_, sin que ella hubiera tenido el coraje de enfrentarlas. Y ahora que lo hacía, la verdad parecía tan evidente que el dolor sufrido por la mentira era diez, cien, mil veces más gratuito y más cruel.

_¡Maldita sea, Severus! Si nos queríamos, si teníamos futuro, ¿por qué nos hiciste esto?_

Maeve lloró doblada sobre sí misma hasta que le dolieron los ojos, hasta que toda la angustia y la pena se depuraron de su cuerpo por deshidratación y sólo quedó, agarrada con saña a sus células, la rabia.

Una rabia de las que no se evaporaban solas. Una rabia de las que no cedían ante nada ni ante nadie. Una rabia que exigía respuestas.

Maeve se levantó. Sosteniendo la foto delatora como un tesoro en su mano derecha, tomó un puñado de polvos Flu con la izquierda y se metió en la chimenea, resuelta a tener sus malditas respuestas antes de que aquella larga noche terminara.

-¡Despacho de Albus Dumbledore!

* * *

**Bien, y de esta forma vuelvo a dejar el capítulo en un**_** cliffhanger**_** odioso, sólo que esta vez en lugar de con un bajonazo como en el anterior lo remato con la tensión por todo lo alto… y subiendo. Poppy ha destapado la caja de los vientos y ahora el vendaval puede ser de fuerza 10 como mínimo. Tendréis que esperar una semana para saber si respeto el canon o si Maeve mata a Albus ya mismo XD.**

**El desenlace de esta parte se acerca. Espero que os esté resultando emocionante.**

**Quería dedicar el capítulo a Anita Snape, agradeciéndole una vez más su asesoramiento como profesional de la fotografía, y a Patty-Sly, que aunque hace tiempo que no se asoma por aquí me consta que sigue la historia y es una gran fan de Poppy (¿lo daba todo o no lo daba todo nuestra enfermerona, einnn?)**

**Muchas gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí. **


	20. Veritas liberabit vos

Aviso para navegantes: alguna libertad que otra y cosas que no suceden en el canon en la parte final del capítulo. Pero en fin, tampoco Maeve sucede y aquí estáis, después de 36 capítulos en total, así que supongo que no os importe demasiado.

Nota: el título del capítulo es una cita del Nuevo Testamento (Jn, 8, 32) y si no pilotáis mucho de latín no os preocupéis, que a lo largo del texto se traduce.

* * *

**Capítulo XX: la verdad es un arma peligrosa en manos de la gente. Sobre todo en manos de gente a quien la mentira privó de una vida feliz. Sobre todo en manos de gente lo bastante cabreada como para enarbolar la verdad y partirte la cabeza con ella...**

CAPÍTULO XX: _VERITAS LIBERABIT VOS_

-Qué grata sorpresa, Maeve -la saludó Dumbledore desde su escritorio, sonriente y tranquilo como si de verdad le diera la impresión de que aquella era una visita de cortesía- No esperaba que fueras a perderte la fiesta para venir a hacerle compañía a este viejo pesado. Pero vamos, siéntate. ¿Te apetece una taza de té? ¿Un chocolate? ¿Un caramelo de limón?

Maeve no dijo nada. No hizo nada. Se limitó a permanecer de pie junto a la chimenea por la que había llegado al despacho del Director. Se limitó a mirar a Dumbledore como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez, como si no lo conociera.

Porque en realidad, se dijo, no lo conocía.

-¿Quién eres? -susurró, fiera pero contenida, todavía inmóvil.

Dumbledore dejó a un lado la pluma y la carta que estaba escribiendo y observó a Maeve con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus dedos entrelazados. Conocía a esa chiquilla desde que era un bebé recién nacido, hacía casi treinta años. Y en aquel tiempo ella le había mirado de muchas maneras pero nunca como ahora. Aquel odio genuino y ardiente en los ojos de Maeve era bueno porque le decía al Director de Hogwarts que Poppy Pomfrey, de alguna manera, había cumplido ya con lo que esperaba de ella.

-¿Es que no lo sabes, Maeve? -replicó Dumbledore con suavidad.

Ella guardó silencio otro buen rato, meditando de veras su respuesta. Dumbledore pensó que parecía extrañamente hermosa con su trenza deshecha y los restos de ceniza y polvos Flu manchando su vestido y los brazos llenos de arañazos de gato y los ojos arrasados por el paso de las lágrimas y el rostro vistiendo aquella expresión pálida y triste que sin embargo era pura determinación. Hermosa y también terrible, como una diosa antigua sedienta de guerra y justicia cuya mano no enarbolara un hacha ni una espada con la que cobrarse venganza, sino una fotografía. Una pequeña, inofensiva, simple fotografía.

-No, Albus. No lo sé. Sé que eres el Director de Hogwarts, sé que eres un gran mago, sé que mi abuelo te quería y te consideraba su mejor amigo... Sé que en teoría también eres _mi amigo_... -añadió Maeve, subrayando irónicamente las últimas palabras- Pero no sé quién eres en realidad. No sé qué clase de persona es capaz de jugar con las vidas de la gente como si fueran muñequitos de arcilla y luego ofrecer sonrisas y caramelos de limón. Y quiero que me lo expliques. Creo que una explicación es lo mínimo que me debes.

Se había ido acercando al escritorio lentamente mientras hablaba, sin apartar sus ojos de los ojos de Dumbledore, clavándole la fuerza de su odio en las pupilas, deseando que el viejo pudiera sentir al menos una décima parte del dolor que a ella la consumía. Cuando estuvo junto a la mesa arrojó sobre ella la foto.

-Mírala -le dijo, le _ordenó_- Mírala y dime lo que ves. Y luego, por el amor de Dios, dame una buena razón para...

Tuvo que parar antes de romper a llorar de nuevo. Todas las palabras que había pensado decir, todo lo que quería gritarle y recriminarle a Dumbledore... todo eso era ahora una bola de alambre de espinos en su garganta, que hería, que quemaba, que amenazaba con arrancarle lágrimas que no estaba dispuesta a derramar. No delante de _él_.

-Maeve...

-¡QUE LA MIRES!

Maeve había vuelto a tomar la fotografía para sostenerla delante de la cara del mago, respirando agitadamente, temblando de angustia y rabia. Dumbledore posó sus ojos durante un momento en la imagen que le era mostrada. Luego los cerró y se los frotó con aire cansado.

-¿Qué es lo que ves, Albus? -insistió Maeve.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? -preguntó Dumbledore en lugar de contestar directamente.

-Dudo que sea de tu incumbencia.

-Te equivocas. Todo lo referente a este asunto vuestro es de mi...

-¿ASUNTO? ¿Te atreves a llamarlo _asunto_, como si hubiera sido una aventurilla intrascendente? ¿Has mirado bien la maldita foto? -bramó Maeve- ¿Ves lo mismo que yo, Albus, o es que sólo reparas en aquello que refuerza tus razones para jugar con las vidas de los que te rodean?

-No estás siendo razonable y tampoco justa -respondió Dumbledore con una tranquilidad desquiciante- Si de verdad quieres una explicación y me dejas dártela, verás que...

-¡ÉL ME QUERÍA, MALDITA SEA!

Durante unos segundos, hasta la actividad de los instrumentos mágicos de plata que decoraban el despacho pareció suspenderse, congelada por aquel grito que había sonado como si se desgarrara el mismo corazón de la Tierra. Dumbledore se preguntó, entristecido, por qué Maeve haría esos valientes y tercos esfuerzos por no llorar cuando en realidad ya estaba llorando.

-¿Ves a Severus, Albus? -insistió ella, con un hilo de voz ahora- ¿Puedes ver esa cara? ¿Puedes interpretar lo que hay en sus ojos o estás ciego a aquello que tú ya no puedes sentir? ¿Puedes ver que nos queríamos? ¿Que l_os dos_ nos queríamos? Por que yo sí lo veo. Lo veo tan claramente que me abofetearía hasta romperme la cara por haber creído alguna vez lo contrario, por haberme tragado aquella patraña que me contó, por pensar que era otra la que... Veo que la vida que deseé con él pudo ser, _de veras pudo ser_, y que él... ¿Qué pasó, Albus? -inquirió de pronto, recobrando la dureza y la ironía- ¿Decidiste sin más que no se lo merecía? ¿Pensante que ya era demasiado afortunado de haberse librado de Azkabán como para poder permitirse una vida normal a mi lado?

-Yo no tuve que decidir nada, hija –contestó Dumbledore, mirándose las manos con expresión ausente- La realidad decidió por sí sola.

-¿La...?

Maeve se apartó del escritorio, asustada de las ganas de destrozar algo que sentía de pronto. Se alejó del viejo hasta estar segura de que no correría riesgo de golpearle por mucho que quisiera.

-_La realidad _-repitió con asco.

-Sí, Maeve: la realidad.

-La realidad consideraba inviable que dos chavales enamorados siguieran adelante -aventuró Maeve, irónica y amarga- Cómo no. Pasa todos los días desde que el mundo es mundo. La realidad no tiene otra cosa que hacer que chafar los planes de las parejas humanas que quieren estar juntas. Es un milagro que no nos hayamos extinguido como especie. Es...

-_La realidad_, Maeve, era que Voldemort había sobrevivido, -la cortó Dumbledore- algo que Severus y yo hemos sabido desde poco después de su derrota. La realidad nos decía a través de Lucius Malfoy que los partidarios de Voldemort estarían buscando el modo de traerlo de vuelta y reuniendo fuerzas en la sombra para apoyar su resurgir. La realidad consideraba que el papel de Severus para la Causa no había terminado con el fin de la primera guerra y que él debía quedarse donde y en las circunstancias que le permitieran recuperar esa labor en un futuro: en Hogwarts y con indicios suficientemente razonables de lealtad a los ideales Mortífagos. ¿Lo entiendes, Maeve?

El viejo había hablado con vehemencia, con dureza, y a la vez un poco condescendiente, como si tratara de hacer entrar en razón a una niña pequeña enrabietada. No se estaba disculpando. No parecía experimentar remordimientos ni siquiera teniendo las evidencias de haber arruinado dos vidas arrojadas contra su cara. Maeve sintió que le hervía la sangre.

-Lo que e_ntiendo_ es que jugaste con Severus como llevas haciendo toda su puta vida -siseó- Él quería irse conmigo. Quería... No sé lo que quería y probablemente ya no lo sepa jamás por tu culpa, pero fuera lo que fuera lo quería conmigo, ¿me oyes? _Conmigo_. Y lejos de aquí. _Lejos de ti._ ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Le amenazaste con devolverlo a Azkabán si no consentía en seguir siendo tu espía favorito?

-¿Me crees capaz de recurrir a eso? -repuso Dumbledore, no tan indignado como dolido.

-Sinceramente, Albus, ahora mismo te creo capaz de cualquier cosa -afirmó Maeve con repugnancia.

Dumbledore se puso en pie y se acercó a Maeve. Era lo bastante alto como para poder mirarla desde muy arriba, lo bastante imponente como para intimidar a cualquiera, sobre todo cuando vestía aquel brillo nada inocente en sus ojos azules. Pero Maeve no le temía. En aquel momento le odiaba demasiado como para temerle.

-Tú, que tan bien conoces a Severus, deberías saber que no es un hombre que ceda a las amenazas -le dijo Dumbledore, grave y tenso- Deberías saber que, en cambio, posee un elevado sentido del honor y de lo correcto, y que haberlo perdido durante un triste periodo de su vida es una de las cosas que más lamenta en este mundo. No, Maeve, no tuve que _amenazarlo_. Sí es cierto que le recordé un par de cosas, como el hecho de que aún tenía con James Potter una deuda de vida que ya no podría saldar porque James estaba muerto. Como el hecho de que ante una segunda guerra el hijo de Lily necesitaría de todos nosotros para...

-_¿El hijo de Lily? _¿Apelaste_ a su complejo de culpa_? -Maeve había abierto los ojos hasta desorbitarlos, sintiendo una avalancha de asco e incredulidad subir hacia su garganta -¡Por el amor de Dios, Albus, amenazarle habría sido jugar menos sucio!

-Apelé _a su sentido del deber_ -la corrigió Dumbledore- No le obligué a nada. Él mismo decidió, Maeve. Él mismo entendió que su lugar estaba aquí, en Hogwarts, donde pudiera ser útil en el momento preciso.

-¿Y qué_ entendió_, exactamente, para decidir que yo no cabía en su vida? -gritó la joven con agrio sarcasmo- ¿Los espías de la Puta Causa han de jurar algún tipo de voto de castidad? ¿A qué apelaste para convencerle de eso?

-A nada.

-¡No me mientas!

-¡A nada! -insistió Dumbledore con firmeza- Yo sólo quise asegurarme de que permanecería aquí por Harry. Apartarte de él fue enteramente decisión suya, y si bien imagino _y aplaudo_ sus razones, es algo respecto a lo que no puedo hablar en su nombre -el mago se irguió, apartándose de ella para mirarla con expresión dura, fría- Es algo que deberías preguntarle a Severus... si no fuera porque nada de esto debe salir de este despacho.

-¿PERDONA?

Dumbledore tuvo que tirar de todo su autocontrol para no sonreír. Maeve, como buena Murphy, llegaba a ser a veces tan previsible que jugar a disparar sus resortes carecía por completo de emoción. El Director podía imaginarse al milímetro cómo transcurriría la conversación de ahí en adelante. Podía asegurar con qué intención exacta y en dirección a dónde abandonaría Maeve en breve su despacho, aunque hasta entonces ella no se hubiera atrevido a considerar en serio aquella posibilidad, aunque sólo fuera por vengarse de él llevándole la contraria… Todo el asunto se estaba resolviendo tan acorde con su plan que era una lástima no poder alardear de que tal plan existía.

-No tiene sentido decirle a Severus que lo sabes, hija -le dijo con rigidez, con todo el aire del que no hace una simple observación sino que da una orden- Hace un siglo de todo eso: sacarlo a relucir después de tantos años sólo servirá para perturbarle. Severus tomó su decisión y me consta que actuó pensando en tu bienestar y en lo mejor para todos. E hizo lo correcto. No lo arruinarás ahora desenterrando cadáveres.

-¿Me estás...?

Maeve vaciló, incapaz de encontrar las palabras en medio de su rabia. Sus ojos volvieron a buscar la foto que sostenía en su mano, el rostro enamorado de Severus, su propio rostro de niña sonriente y feliz, la prueba innegable de aquello que había estado tan vivo y ahora era, en efecto, algo enterrado y dejado atrás...

Pero no un cadáver.

No un cadáver porque, al menos por lo que a ella respectaba, seguía respirando y latiendo, tan palpitante y cálido como el día en que fuera tomada la imagen.

-¿Me estás sugiriendo que siga con esta mentira como si no pasara nada? -dijo lentamente, clavando sus ojos en los del mago- ¿Que continúe con mi vida permitiendo que Severus piense que todavía creo...?

-Te estoy _diciendo,_ hija, que no dirás nada de esto a Severus. Ya es bastante contrariedad que tú te hayas enterado.

Habría sido interesante, pensó Dumbledore, poder enfrentar la mirada de Maeve con la del basilisco: no tenía muy claro quién habría matado a quién.

-¿Eso ha sido una orden, Albus?

-Eso ha sido una advertencia, Maeve.

La mujer apretó la mandíbula en un gesto tan calcado del de su abuelo y su padre que en aquel momento pareció estar poseída por ellos. _Pretende ser el amo de un Murphy si quieres verlo en todo su esplendor independiente, _pensó Dumbledore._ Intenta que te tema si deseas medir su falta de miedo. Limítalo, dile __lo que no puede hacer__, y se aplicará con todas sus fuerzas en demostrarte cuanto antes lo equivocado que estás. Eres tan Murphy como si el espíritu de todos tus amados muertos se concentrara hoy en tu persona, hija mía._

-¿Sabes algo? –preguntó Maeve, dirigiéndose a la chimenea y agarrando un puñado de polvos Flu- Durante la parte de mi vida en que crecí como católica aprendí unas cuantas cosas. El Nuevo Testamento en su integridad fue una de ellas: era casi la única lectura aprobada en Fairmount... ¿Te suena de algo v_eritas liberabit vos_? Porque a mí me parece una filosofía cojonuda por la que regirse. Tal vez deberías probarla, para variar... Y ahora, Director, te voy a explicar con un ejemplo bastante gráfico por dónde me meto tus _advertencias_.

Sólo cuando las llamas verdes de la Red Flu se extinguieron tras Maeve, señalando que ella ya había llegado a su más que previsible destino, decidió Dumbledore que podía dejar de lado la expresión de severo general desairado y, por fin, sonreír.

_Conoceréis la verdad y la verdad os hará libres_, citó para sí. Como Maeve, él también cónocía las Sagradas Escrituras de los cristianos. Como MAeve, él tampoco creía en la naturaleza divina de Jesús de Nazaret pero eso no le impedía apreciar la sabiduría de algunas de sus palabras. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Maeve estuviera tan resuelta como parecía a ponerlas en práctica. Que en efecto la verdad -toda la verdad- saltara por los aires aquella noche entre Severus y Maeve, y que la onda expansiva de la explosión los liberara de una mentira necesaria que ya había durado demasiado tiempo.

Qué hacer con lo demás, las inevitables complicaciones que traería, el futuro...

Aquello ya se vería.

Era una pena, pensó con afecto, no poder ir a agradecerle a Poppy que hubiera obrado tan en sintonía con la intención de sus provocaciones.

* * *

Las dos primeras veces que escuchó su nombre en voz de Maeve estuvo seguro de no haberlo oído en realidad, extrañándose de que una sola copa de Ogden Magnum se le hubiera subido tan deprisa y poderosamente a la cabeza. La tercera vez que fue llamado, sin embargo, se acompañó de fuertes golpes en la puerta que separaba su salón de su despacho, algo demasiado contundente como para estar sólo imaginándoselo por efecto del alcohol. Se levantó de inmediato a abrir la puerta y la imagen de Maeve -pálida, alterada, con inequívocos signos de haber llorado y, sobre todo, muy furiosa- lo dejó estupefacto.

-Maeve, ¿qué demonios te ha pasado?

Ella lo apartó de un empujón y entró en su sala de estar. Apenas un par de pasos, lo justo para darse cuenta de que el maldito sofá seguía siendo _el mismo maldito sofá _en el que habían hecho el amor la primera vez y al menos otra docena de veces durante lo que ahora sabía que, en efecto, había sido una efímera pero verdadera historia de amor. Lo justo para darse cuenta de que había entrado de lleno en la verdad de su pasado común y de que era algo demasiado fuerte como para afrontarlo con aplomo y serenidad. No, no podía manejar aquello con calma. Se trataba de su vida, joder. De nada menos que once años de su vida cimentados sobre una mentira cruel. De más de una década de dolor y de inseguridad. De su incapacidad de volver a confiarse a otro hombre obsesionada por su amor truncado y por la certeza de que nada sería nunca lo bastante seguro, de que todo podría irse a la mierda de buenas a primeras y sin explicación, como con Severus...

-_Tú me has pasado_, cretino -rugió, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarse con él- Tú y tus asquerosas mentiras y tu puto sentido del honor y no sé qué mierdas más que vas a explicarme ahora mismo, majadero, a ver si puedo entender sin que me estalle la cabeza por qué tuviste que...

La cara de sorpresa de Severus se había ido descomponiendo hasta conformar una expresión de confusión y horror absolutos. Su cerebro no alcanzaba a entender nada de aquella arrolladora entrada, ni de los insultos, ni de a qué se refería Maeve cuando hablaba de _sus mentiras_. Sus entrañas, sin embargo, parecían intuirlo espoleadas por el instinto y ya se estaban retorciendo de vértigo como si anticiparan un espantoso salto al vacío.

-Para el carro, ¿quieres? -la cortó secamente- No comprendo a qué viene todo esto y si piensas que voy a...

-¿_No comprendes_? ¡Pues bienvenido al club, chico! ¡Yo tampoco comprendo nada de nada y necesito que me lo expliques porque según el viejo cabrón la parte de expulsarme de tu vida no era necesaria, y a mí no me da el cerebro para imaginarme qué jodida razón tuviste entonces para hacerlo! -bramó Maeve, tensa, crispando la mano que no sostenía la foto- ¡NECESITO ENTENDER POR QUÉ COJONES ME ECHASTE DE TU LADO SI ME QUERÍAS!

Ahí estaba. La presentida caída abismal. Severus realmente se sorprendió de que sus piernas lo sostuvieran, de no derrumbarse por efecto de aquel vértigo que lo obnubilaba. De poder permanecer rígido, sereno e impasible frente a aquella mujer que derramaba furia y sentimiento frente a él. De ser capaz de parecer la viva imagen de la estatua sin alma que ahora mismo se lamentaba de no poder ser.

-¿Poppy te lo ha dicho? -dijo con desinterés.

Puso énfasis en cada palabra para transmitir bien el mensaje de que eso, la identidad del _soplón_, era todo lo que le importaba de cuanto Maeve había dicho. El mensaje de que no le afectaba en absoluto que ella _creyera saber_ algo que él iba a negar de inmediato y con contundencia, catalogándolo de chismes de vieja demasiado aburida, en cuanto...

-**TÚ**. Tú me lo has dicho, Severus -replicó Maeve- ¡_Tú mismo_, hace un rato en la enfermería mientras la zorra de Poppy me tenía petrificada en su cuarto de curas y tú caías como un imbécil en su trampa! **TÚ **me lo has dicho. Y si intentas tomarme por idiota y negarlo, abstente de volver a dirigirme la palabra porque te juro que será lo último que hagas en tu miserable vida, ¿me oyes?

A lo largo de su vida Severus había experimentado demasiadas veces el deseo de que una muerte rápida y clemente se lo llevara para no tener que pasar por algo imposible de soportar. Pero nunca más intensamente de como lo deseó en aquel momento. La revelación de que Maeve había escuchado toda su confesión fue tan devastadora que en aquellos momentos a Severus no le quedaron fuerzas ni para pensar en matar a Poppy, aunque sabía que en algún momento las encontraría, vaya si las encontraría... Maeve lo había oído. Maeve _lo sabía._ Maeve había llorado por saberlo y estaba allí delante de él, exigiéndole valientemente unas respuestas que no sabía si podía darle porque él mismo no estaba convencido de tenerlas. Se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la indiferencia porque aquél era un terreno conocido en el que se sentía seguro; porque reconocer abiertamente ante ella que sí la había querido tocaría tan de cerca lo mucho que aún la quería que no creía poder transitar aquella frontera embarrada sin tambalearse y caer al fango.

-Bien. Teniendo en cuenta que ya has escuchado todo lo que tengo que decir respecto a ese asunto, no entiendo qué haces aquí ni que es lo que quieres que te _explique_.

Su desinterés no dolió tanto por helado como por falso. El corazón de Maeve, tocado ya después de todo lo oído y hablado aquella noche, no pudo soportar sin resquebrajarse la forma en que él se aferraba a su papel y a sus pretensiones de frialdad absoluta como si no pudiera admitir que aquello también le había importado y dolido en su momento. Como si incluso delante de ella, para quien se había llegado a abrir de una forma casi absoluta en el pasado, tuviera que ser ahora de piedra y hielo.

-Quiero que me digas si es verdad que tú... –vaciló la joven- Que lo que tuvimos...

Vaciló, indecisa, paralizada. Algo no le dejaba pronunciar el nombre verdadero de las cosas y era el miedo. Aun después de todo lo que sabía por Poppy, aun después de lo admitido por Dumbledore y por el propio Severus, persistía un miedo insoportable de que él lo desmintiera con pruebas irrefutables y volviera a partirle el corazón en mil pedazos. Ese miedo asomaba a su mirada y bañaba de temblor sus palabras y era dolorosamente obvio hasta para Severus en medio de su confusión... Era obvio y le hacía daño. No soportaba que Maeve tuviera miedo de él cuando no tenía miedo de nada. No soportaba la idea de mantener en pie aquellas mentiras repugnantes con que un día la había hundido en la miseria mientras esquivaba sus ojos heridos como un cobarde.

-Ya oíste lo que dije, Maeve -replicó de mala gana.

Los dos callaron. Él deseando que ella oyera también lo implícito, lo que su orgullo no le permitía decir. Ella sabiendo que no negar la verdad era lo más cercano a una confesión que saldría de labios de Severus y sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban, acercándose al punto en que no podrían sostenerla más.

-Nuestro... -continuó Severus, callándose al no saber cómo seguir ni qué nombre darle a lo que tuvieron cuando en su día se había negado sistemáticamente a ponerle uno, incapaz de hablar de aquello por la fuerza de la costumbre de vivir fingiendo ignorarlo- Lo que quiera que tuviéramos, lo que... En fin, digamos que ponerle fin era lo mejor.

-¿LO MEJOR?

Con decisión, con rabia, Maeve puso en la mano de Severus la foto y lo miró colérica mientras esperaba a que él se decidiera a contemplarla.

-¿Lo mejor _para quién_, exactamente? Para Dumbledore, querrás decir... -escupió- Porque no creo, ya no puedo creerlo por más que te empeñes en hacérmelo creer, que a ninguno de _ellos dos_ les pareciera lo mejor... -añadió, señalando a la pareja de la imagen- ¿Los ves, Severus? ¿Lo ves a él? ¿Ves cómo eras? ¿Fue lo mejor para ti? Dímelo, anda, ¿FUE LO MEJOR PARA TI?

Severus tragó saliva, ignorando a su alter ego de la foto y centrado en el de ella. En la muchachita menuda y feliz que sonreía a la cámara al final de un fin de semana maravilloso en aquella otra vida lejana e irrecuperable.

-Fue lo mejor _para ti_ -dijo con toda la serenidad posible, sin atreverse a mirar a Maeve.

-¿Lo mejor para...? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso sin que se te caiga la cara de vergüenza? ¿Sabes lo que me hiciste? -le gritó ella- ¿Sabes lo que es sentir que caminas años y años por el desierto y pasar de largo cada vez que crees ver un oasis porque piensas que será un espejismo como la primera vez y que te ahogarás bebiendo arena? ¿Lo mejor para mí era que me rompieras en dos, hijo de puta?

La odió. Merlín, cómo la odió por ser así, tan honesta, tan abierta en el dolor como lo fuera en la felicidad, enfrentándole brutalmente a aquella tristeza en la que se veía reflejado como en la superficie de un espejo perfecto.

-¡Lo mejor para ti era no tener la menor asociación conmigo! -rugió, exasperado.

-¡No es verdad y lo sabes! -rugió ella a su vez.

-¿No recuerdas por qué era peligroso que tuviéramos amistad cuando el Señor Tenebroso todavía vivía? ¿No recuerdas que alguien como yo no podía sentir la menor simpatía por ti sin traicionarse? ¿No te das cuenta de que estar contigo me habría delatado ante mis antiguos camaradas y que no podía permitirme eso una vez sabía que todavía existían como organización y que trataban de recuperar al Amo y que yo tendría que volver a ser parte de ellos algún día? ¿No te das cuenta...?

Severus calló, tomando aire con dificultad, dándose cuenta de que su mano libre sostenía ahora la cara fría y húmeda de lágrimas de Maeve y que ella había cerrado los ojos como si no soportara mirarle. Dándose cuenta de que jamás había desnudado tanto el dolor de su decisión como estaba a punto de hacer ahora.

-¿No te das cuenta de que habrían podido utilizarte contra mí...? -añadió en voz baja, casi en un susurro- ¿Que si sospechaban de mi traición y tú estabas conmigo te habrían hecho daño para castigarme? ¿De verdad no entiendes que no podía permitirlo?

Maeve negó con la cabeza. No quería escuchar, no quería aceptar que todo aquel dolor se lo hubieran infligido por su propio bien. No quería admitir que en verdad las cosas _habían tenido que ser así y punto_.

-Pudiste decírmelo. Pudiste...

-No, no podía...

-No tenías que quedarte solo, podrías haber contado conmigo...

-No.

-Podrías haber sido sincero, yo te habría apoyado, yo...

-¡No podía!

-¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan cruel?

-¡PORQUE SI NO, NO TE HABRÍAS IDO!

Maeve abrió los ojos asustada por su vehemencia, impotente por no poder negarlo ya que era verdad. No se habría ido. Nunca se habría ido de saber que él la quería a su lado. Una lágrima desbordó sus ojos y se escurrió lentamente entre los dedos de Severus.

-No te habrías ido. Habría sido peligroso para los dos. Y habría estado mal -añadió él con aire resignado, secando cuidadosamente su llanto antes de retirar la mano.

-Pero habríamos estado juntos -replicó Maeve.

Así de simple. Así de cierto. Así de hiriente. _Habrían estado juntos_. El pensamiento que había torturado los días y las noches de Severus desde la tarde en que rompió con ella. Por alguna razón escucharlo de sus labios, saberla dispuesta de veras a haberse quedado, hacía que todavía doliera más. La vida no se conformaba con joderle, no: necesitaba regodearse, recordarle con saña a través de la franqueza de Maeve lo que había perdido y ya no tendría.

-¿A qué precio, Maeve? -le preguntó

-Al que fuera -repuso Maeve con firmeza- Yo te quería, ¿te acuerdas? Me habría quedado contigo en las condiciones que fueran necesarias.

-¿Sí? ¿Como mi querida, por ejemplo? ¿Siempre en la sombra, siempre el sucio secreto del profesor de Pociones? -dijo él con sarcasmo- ¿Habrías aceptado eso?

-Sí -gimió Maeve.

-¿Habrías aceptado no salir nunca de Hogwarts? –insistió Severus- ¿Vivir bajo las limitaciones que te imponía nuestro sistema de castas? ¿No ser nunca más que_ la squib_, la moza de cuadras? ¿Te habrías conformado con no estudiar, con no ver reconocido tu talento, con ser siempre la ayudante de alguien más mediocre que tú?

Maeve se mordió el labio inferior intentando no llorar más, furiosa con Severus porque por encima del dolor y de la rabia sentía la aplastante certeza de que él tenía razón y ella no.

-Habría estado contigo -insistió débilmente- Y habría sido feliz de estar contigo.

Severus resopló y se pasó una mano por el pelo, tan exasperado por la terquedad de Maeve como devastado por la desarmante ternura de aquella declaración que sabía totalmente honesta.

-Sí. Habrías estado conmigo y _habrías sido feliz_. Diez años, veinte, el tiempo que hiciera falta, ¿no? -se burló, con suavidad pero implacable- Desperdiciando tu potencial, marchitándote a mi sombra. ¿Y qué pasaría cuando te hubieras convertido en el Argus Filch del próximo siglo? ¿No habrías acabado odiándote pensando en todo aquello a lo que habías renunciado? ¿No me habrías odiado a mí por permitírtelo?

Las lágrimas fluían ahora continuas y mansas de los ojos de Maeve, que ya no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de contenerlas. Descubrir en el plazo de una hora que Severus no sólo la había querido sino que l_a había querido hasta aquel punto de renuncia _era demasiado. Demasiado hermoso, demasiado cruel, demasiado fuerte para asumirlo sin romperse aunque se forzara a parecer entera.

-Ya nunca lo sabremos, ¿verdad? -musitó.

Severus suspiró con cansancio, mirando una última vez el universo entero de vidas posibles que albergaba aquella foto, queriendo retener la imagen de su pobre amor abortado y de todas las esperanzas que habían muerto con él. No, ya nunca lo sabrían. Y era mejor así, después de todo.

-Deberías deshacerte de esta fotografía -dijo con un deje de amargura, tendiéndosela- De cualquiera que tengas. Sería muy comprometedor si...

-No. Por favor. ¿Crees que...?

Maeve se había mordido otra vez el labio inferior -en aquel gesto tan suyo y para Severus tan adorable y tan lleno de significado- , mortificada por lo absurdo e infantil que le parecía querer decir lo que iba a decir pero incapaz de callárselo. Harta ya de callar.

-Quemaré las demás pero ésta me gustaría... ¿Podrías...? –titubeó- ¿Igual que hiciste con lo de los fósiles...? Ya sé que me vas a decir eso del sentimentalismo irlandés y que me acabaré enfadando, pero si pudieras... Si no te importara...

Severus esbozó su sonrisa verdadera, la que prácticamente sólo desenterraba para ella. Sin decir una sola palabra burlona o hiriente se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su levita. Maeve sintió la magia cosquillear en los dedos que sostenían la foto cuando Severus tocó ésta con la punta de su varita y vocalizó unas palabras que no llegaron a oírse. Un pequeño resplandor envolvió su mano mientras la prueba gráfica de su amor vibraba y cambiaba y se condensaba y se encogía bajo el poder del conjuro transformador hasta adoptar la forma de un pequeño objeto de plata enganchado a una larga y fina cadena.

_Un trébol_.

-Siempre podrás decir que fue un regalo que te hizo Lockhart antes de freírse el cerebro -dijo Severus con una sorna algo forzada mientras Maeve estallaba en una risa nerviosa que no conseguía disimular del todo el llanto.

Estuvieron un rato quietos y en silencio. Ella con los ojos fijos en el colgante que ahora colgaba de su cuello y reposaba sobre su pecho, sintiendo el corazón encogido al pensar en aquel acto de nobleza y estupidez sublimes que había cambiado para siempre las vidas de ambos once años atrás. El mirándola a ella asfixiado por el peso de las cosas que pudieron ser y por el deseo pueril de que _todavía pudieran ser_, de que a Maeve le afectara tanto conocer la verdad porque él todavía le importara a ese nivel; acuciado por la necesidad de distanciarse, de preservarse, de seguir negando.

-Eh, vamos -le dijo, tirando de sus reservas de desenvoltura para no parecer afectado- Lo que ocurrió fue lo mejor y somos la mejor prueba de ello. Yo conseguí conservar mi papel tal y como pretendía. En cuanto a ti... Mírate. Volando lejos de Hogwarts creciste, mejoraste, te escapaste de los límites que aquí te habrían ahogado. Has estudiado. Te has creado tu propia carrera, tu propio nombre, tu propia vida. Si te hubieras quedado aquí conmigo no habrías podido hacerlo. Romper fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar. Y tampoco es que sea una tragedia insalvable... Al fin y al cabo, aquí estamos. Somos amigos a pesar de todo -tomó aire, consciente de que lo que iba a añadir necesitaba de todo su aplomo, de toda su firmeza- Lo hemos superado, ¿verdad?

El silencio pareció una eternidad desde el momento en que aquellas palabras fueron dichas hasta el instante cargado de electricidad en que Maeve reunió fuerzas para mirar a Severus.

Algún día ella tendría que asumir de una maldita vez que cuando se trataba de sentimientos su rostro era absolutamente transparente; que no podía mirar a Severus con la pretensión de darle la razón cuando lo que había en sus ojos se la quitaba. Un escalofrió sacudió al hombre de los pies a la cabeza mientras sus entrañas comenzaban a temblar presas del pánico al verse en presencia de lo inesperado, de lo deseado, de lo imposible.

_No, Maeve. No puede ser. Tú no puedes estar todavía..._

Maeve sólo lo miraba apretando la mandíbula, queriendo asentir sin encontrar fuerzas para ello.

_No lo digas, Maeve. No digas nada. Déjame creer que sólo estoy __imaginando__ que todavía me quieres y así podré ignorarlo y no tendré que vivir sabiendo que he vuelto a renunciar a ti. No lo digas. No lo digas..._

Pero era Maeve Murphy con quien se las estaba viendo. La singular y muy valiente Maeve Murphy. La que no se callaba ni debajo del agua. La que sólo ahora se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto había ido a Severus con la determinación de que la verdad la liberase.

-No, Severus. Yo no –admitió, con una voz tan honda y firme que los sobrecogió a los dos- Te juro que lo he intentado pero no puedo... No consigo... No he conseguido, en todos estos años...

_Sigue sin ser posible, idiota, ¿no te das cuenta? Sigue siendo peligroso, sigo sin poder estar abiertamente contigo, sigo sin poder asumir el riesgo de que alguien lo descubra y te haga daño para hacerme daño. No digas que aún me quieres porque es estúpido y es inviable, porque lo deseo tanto que me va a matar ignorarlo, porque..._

-Siempre has sido tú -siguió Maeve, sacando el valor para seguir de no sabía dónde, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de Severus- Incluso cuando fueron otros fuiste tú. En mi imaginación, en mi pensamiento... No ha habido lugar para nadie más... Y sigue sin haberlo, por más que lo intento... Por más que me digo que no debo y que tú no... Que ya no...

_Cállate, Maeve. No sigas. Cállate._

-Lo siento, Severus. Sé que debería haberlo superado como tú y que no debería estar diciéndote esto, pero ya no puedo... No soporto... Intentaría mentir, pero tú siempre me recuerdas lo mal que finjo y... No puedo... No soy capaz...

¡_CÁLLATE!_

La verdad era violenta e ingobernable como un torrente crecido, insumisa frente a esos dictados de lo digno y lo conveniente que de pronto carecían de la menor importancia. Voluntariamente ciega al hecho de que cada palabra pronunciada añadía peso al lastre de su propia humillación Maeve sólo quería seguir adelante, seguir hablando hasta soltarlo todo, seguir desahogando el dolor acumulado a lo largo de más de una década, seguir vomitando anhelo y verdad aunque los ojos atónitos y el silencio de Severus la estuvieran partiendo en dos.

-No soy capaz de ignorar que te he querido incluso cuando te odiaba, -dijo al fin, temblando, ignorante de cómo los puños de él se crispaban a sus costados y su rostro palidecía todavía más- que todavía estoy enamorada de ti y que tengo miedo de seguir estándolo el resto de mi puñetera...

Maeve sólo quería seguir hablando pero ya no podía hablar, incapacitada de pronto para el uso de la palabra, y no entendía por qué. Y siguió sin entenderlo durante varios segundos eternos hasta que el fiero roce de unos dedos hundiéndose en su pelo le reveló la razón con la fuerza de una sacudida eléctrica. No podía hablar porque Severus la había amordazado con sus labios y con su lengua y ella ya no era capaz de articular más sonido que el grito de sorpresa y de rendición absoluta que brotó de su garganta para ir a verterse en la unidad que formaban ahora sus bocas.

Severus la estaba besando y Maeve sentía que cada fiero y ansioso mordisco con que él le devoraba los labios era más que simple deseo físico: era la clase de confesión que podía hacer un hombre que nunca confesaba nada, un doliente y desesperado _yo también_ gritado con violencia a sus entrañas en lugar de a sus oídos.

_Los dos _se estaban besando con ferocidad y en apasionada correspondencia como si no hubiera pasado un solo día desde la última vez que se besaron, como si no existiera más mundo que el pequeño espacio que contenía sus cuerpos. Como si nada importara porque _realmente nada importaba._

Durante segundos, o quizá minutos, o quizá eones, sólo hicieron eso: comerse la boca en medio de un silencio roto apenas por sus jadeos al intentar respirar, Severus inclinado sobre Maeve con las manos crispadas como garras de acero en su mandíbula y su nuca, Maeve agarrando puñados de levita a la altura del pecho de Severus como si temiera caerse si no se sujetaba bien a él. Se besaron sin suavidad ni ternura, casi haciéndose daño en su ansiedad por sentirse, hasta que en algún momento, poco a poco, aquel trance de necesidad devastadora empezó a relajarse y los besos a ser realmente besos, caricias húmedas y profundas de piel contra piel, de lengua sobre lengua, acunadas por el vaivén de sus rostros al rozarse y buscarse desde todos los ángulos posibles. Las manos de Severus se deslizaron lentamente hasta la suave cintura de Maeve. Las de ella treparon con decisión por los hombros y el cuello de él para ir a enredarse en su pelo, para sujetarle, para decirle sin palabras que no le permitiría apartarse ahora que por fin lo tenía cerca. Cada vez que Severus rompió el beso en su deseo de detenerse a mirarla ella lo retuvo contra sus labios, reacia a dejarlo ir, temerosa de dejarle hablar, aterrada por la inminencia del instante en que él recordaría las razones por las que _aquello_ era imposible y se echaría atrás con cualquier nueva mentira hiriente, devolviéndola al páramo de hielo que habían sido los largos años sin él. Aterrada de ser ella la que reparara en lo peligroso e inapropiado que era lo que estaban haciendo si se permitía dejar de besarlo un solo segundo.

-Maeve...

-No digas nada, por favor.

-Maeve, esto...

-Calla...

-...no puede ser,...

-No te escucho...

-...lo sabes,...

-No te escucho...

-...sabes que no puede durar, que...

-No quiero escucharte...

-...Maeve...

Severus apoyó su frente en la de ella, manteniendo la distancia justa para poder esquivar sus labios y mirar esos ojos que manaban fuego líquido, esos verdes pozos profundos que tan bien recordaba y que ahora lo llamaban hacia su fondo sin que dentro de su ser abrasado de calor y necesidad encontrara la voluntad de resistirse a ellos. Merlín, ya había pagado un precio demasiado alto por sus errores... No podía forzarse a entregar también eso. No podía renunciar a lo único que le importaba lo suficiente como para querer morir por ello. No podía ignorar lo que acababa de saber, lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que podía rozar con las yemas de los dedos si tan sólo era lo bastante valiente como para tender la mano.

Él tampoco quería escucharse, maldita sea.

-Maeve...

De pronto aquello -el nombre de Maeve musitado como una oración de súplica y acción de gracias al mismo tiempo- era todo cuanto Severus podía repetir mientras acariciaba su espalda y rozaba la nariz contra su mejilla vertiendo en ella su respiración como una tenue y sensual caricia, sintiendo a la vez el aliento de Maeve rozarle la boca en el preludio de más besos que empezaron a llover torrencialmente sobre labios y gargantas acompañados de suaves murmullos de placer que trataban de expresar lo que no podía decirse con palabras. Y sólo encontró dentro de sí gratitud por haber sido derrotado y fuego, un fuego devastador gemelo del que incendiaba los ojos de ella, y una absoluta falta de escrúpulos hacia lo que podía estar tirando por la borda. Que le dieran a su propia seguridad, que le dieran a lo conveniente, que le dieran a la Puta Causa y al Sacrosanto Bien Mayor. Maeve era todo lo que quería y ahora que sabía que ni siquiera necesitaba esforzarse por volver a tenerla la tendría. Por Merlín que la tendría. Costara lo que costara.

-Como se te ocurra volver a intentar apartarme de ti te juro que... -la escuchó gemir.

-Nunca -susurró contra la boca húmeda y dulce de Maeve, ronco de ansia.

-No te lo permitiré.

-No me lo permitas. Por favor, no me lo permitas...

Maeve se aferró a él desesperada y violenta, usando sus brazos a modo de cadenas que pudieran retener lo que la vida le había arrebatado un día. Se fundió con Severus en aquel abrazo infinito hasta que sintió que ya no tenía piel que la limitara y que todo su ser se deshacía para fluir hacia él. Severus le devolvió el abrazo con la misma pasión, con idéntica fuerza, poseído por el deseo irracional de cobijarla dentro de sí y esconderla allí de donde nadie pudiera sacarla nunca para volver a quitársela.

-Mírame, Maeve.

El escalofrío que recorrió una y otra vez el camino de ida y vuelta sobre la espina dorsal de Maeve fue una absoluta delicia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para concentrarse en la sensación de tocar a Severus, en su olor, en el sonido de su voz.

-No quiero -susurró.

-Mírame -insistió él

-No quiero abrir los ojos. Si lo hago me despertaré y te habrás esfumado -suspiró ella, rozando tiernamente su rostro contra el de él- No voy a abrirlos...

Con otro suspiro grave y ronco, Severus se unió a la iniciativa de Maeve y también cerró los ojos para buscarle la boca a ciegas. Una vez más el mundo se marchó lejos, se esfumó fuera de los márgenes del beso compartido y sólo existieron labios y lengua y saliva y dos corazones tratando de tocarse y sincronizar su ritmo a través de capas de piel y ropa que cada segundo parecían sobrar más que el anterior.

El mundo se marchó tan lejos que consiguieron olvidarse de él hasta que un fuerte y seco PLOP materializándose junto a ellos lo hizo volver de golpe.

-¡Prissy no ha visto nada! ¡Prissy tiene los ojos cerrados!

Los dos ahogaron en la boca del otro un sonoro juramento al verse de nuevo descubiertos e interrumpidos. Pero esta vez no se separaron de golpe como en el laboratorio. Al contrario. Lo hicieron despacio, permaneciendo abrazados, evaluando la mirada del otro, buscando alguna certeza de que lo ocurrido había significado algo y no era un suceso aislado salido de la nada y condenado a volver a ella, ansiando evidencias de que ninguno se empeñaría en deshacer lo hecho, dispuestos a no dejar el lado del otro sin la seguridad de que podrían volver. Porque los dos habían aprendido por el camino difícil que ciertas cosas no debían darse jamás por seguras. Se lanzaron mutuamente una pregunta silenciosa que no necesitaría ser contestada si sus memorias no arrastraran tanto lastre del pasado. Y sus respuestas mudas fueron, por el momento, suficientes para ambos.

Luego se volvieron -uno con animadversión, la otra indecisa entre enfadarse o reír- a la elfina que los observaba completamente atónita a través de los dedos con los que fingía taparse los ojos.

-Prissy no quería interrumpir a la joven señorita... -siguió gimoteando, agachando las orejas como un perrillo bajo la mirada furibunda de Severus.

-Prissy nunca quiere interrumpir a la joven señorita pero es lo que mejor se le da -murmuró Maeve divertida, incapaz de mostrar acritud hacia la elfina cuando se sentía tan aturdida y feliz como en medio de un sueño.

-El Director me dijo que la joven señorita estaría aquí y que Prissy tenía que darle un recado importante -dijo la criatura con cautela, sin perder de vista a Severus aunque éste ya no la mirara a ella sino a la mujer que rodeaba con sus brazos, luciendo una curiosa expresión que Prissy estaba segura de no haber visto nunca en la cara del _profesor siniestro_- El Director quiere que Prissy le diga a la joven señorita que el señor guardabosques ya está de nuevo en Hogwarts y que sería estupendo que la joven señorita pudiera reunirse con él en la fiesta, en el Gran Salón...

Una sonrisa iluminó -más todavía- el rostro sofocado de Maeve

-Esa es una noticia magnífica, Prissy -musitó sin terminar de apartarse de Severus, reacia a dejar atrás su calor y complacida de que las manos de él también se negaran a abandonar su cintura.

_Me quiere_.

La quería. No sólo la había querido entonces sino que todavía la quería. Daba igual que no se lo dijera, que no fuera a decírselo en su puñetera vida. Severus todavía la quería y esta vez nada iba a apearla de aquella certeza. No lo permitiría. Nadie la volvería a apartar de Severus; ni siquiera él mismo.

-Prissy sólo ha venido porque el Director se lo dijo -insistió la elfina, dirigiendo claramente sus disculpas a Severus esta vez- De lo contrario Prissy no habría venido. Prissy no mete sus narices en los asuntos de la joven señorita...

-Sólo en sus armarios -bromeó Maeve entre dientes.

Los ojos fosforescentes de Prissy parecieron ir a salirse de sus órbitas al ver al _profesor siniestro_ sonreír. SONREÍR. Sonreír de veras, sin maldad, como hacían los amos _normales_.

-Prissy se castigará por interrumpir, si el profesor quiere -propuso la elfina con timidez y buena voluntad- Prissy puede darse con el atizador en...

-Ni se te ocurra -le advirtió Maeve muy seria, volviéndose luego hacia Severus para poder mirarle a los ojos y lanzarle a él, sin palabras, la misma advertencia.

-No me pongas esa cara como si lo hubiera sugerido yo. Ha sido idea suya -replicó él con sarcasmo.

Y luego, ante la horrorizada perplejidad de Prissy, apartó de la cara de Maeve, uno por uno, los mechones de pelo que él mismo había desordenado con sus caricias, en la clase de gesto que nunca tendría delante de otros seres humanos y que hizo que las piernas de Maeve empezaran a temblar de nuevo.

-Deberías ir. Hagrid querrá...

-Lo sé.

Separarse dolía después de haber estado tan próximos. Romper el abrazo fue como concentrar el frío y la soledad de once años en un segundo. Pero en sus miradas había calor y promesas de que esta vez la añoranza no sería larga y eso le dio al acto de alejarse el dulce y cosquilleante matiz de la anticipación. Maeve reparó en algo curioso cuando fue a tomar el polvo Flu del cuenco sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Nunca habría esperado que Severus, el obseso del orden y la austeridad, fuera de los que tenían cajitas de cristal llenas de anodinas piedras arriesgándose a coger polvo en un estante, tal y como ella tenía sus fósiles.

_Sus fósiles._

Dios, no era posible que él hubiera...

-Minerales catalizadores de pociones -le explicó Severus como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, antes de añadir, con aquel tono entre malicioso y desganado que en el pasado usaba para insinuarse y que a Maeve siempre se le había antojado irresistible:- Empecé a coleccionarlos este verano, durante mi estancia en Leeds...

_Mis cartas, _pensó Maeve sin poder creérselo. Severus, que la había instado repetidamente a quemar las cartas que él le enviaba, conservaba las suyas convertidas en anodinos minerales sobre la repisa de su chimenea. Incapaz de resistir el impulso aunque sabía que Severus la iba a odiar por ello, volvió a acercarse a él para depositar en sus labios un breve y apasionado beso. Comprobó después que no se había equivocado, que Severus la miraba con el ceño fruncido, disconforme con aquella desvergüenza de besarlo delante de la elfina. Pero, a decir verdad, tampoco había hecho nada por impedírselo ni parecía tan molesto como pretendía aparentar.

-¿Nos veremos luego? -le preguntó Maeve antes de entrar en la chimenea.

Él no dijo nada. Sólo volvió a sonreír. Y lo hizo de lado, con aquella probablemente involuntaria pero devastadora mezcla de arrogancia e ironía capaz de poner las mejillas de Maeve al rojo vivo. Si las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, aquello, en el peculiar y muchas veces complicado lenguaje personal de Severus, equivalía a un sí rotundo.

-Bien... Me voy entonces. Hagrid me espera.

-¿Quiere la joven señorita que Prissy la acompañe?

-No, Prissy. Tú te quedarás aquí –Maeve no miró a la elfina al contestar sino a Severus, todavía ruborizada, un poco tímida, bastante maliciosa- El profesor Snape va a ser tan amable de explicarte por qué es muy importante que no digas nunca, jamás, _a nadie_, nada de lo que acabas de ver... ¿verdad, profesor?

El hombre estrechó malignamente los ojos y apretó los labios, indignado por la encerrona. Aquél ya se parecía más al profesor Snape que Prissy conocía, y sin embargo seguía resultando... raro.

A la joven señorita, desde luego, la miraba con odio de una forma diferente de como miraba con odio a todos los demás.

-Luego hablaremos de esto, profesora Murphy.

Los humanos eran extraños, pensó Prissy antes de enfrentarse a lo que estaba segura de que no iba a ser una charla de cortesía con el _profesor siniestro_. Juraría que la joven señorita, al oír aquella amenaza grave y terrible, había sonreído como si fuera el sonido más hermoso del Universo.

* * *

Nadie olvidaría jamás aquella noche, aquella fiesta interminable y jubilosa que se prolongó hasta el amanecer. En los años sucesivos algunos recordarían especialmente el anuncio de la suspensión de los exámenes por parte de Minerva McGonagall, otros el momento en que Gryffindor se aseguró por segundo año consecutivo la copa de las Casas gracias a los puntos ganados por Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, muchos la forma en que varios de los profesores se unieron al recochineo generalizado cuando Dumbledore comunicó que Gilderoy Lockhart no podría repetir al año siguiente como profesor de DCAO. Lo que a ninguno se le olvidaría -aunque desde luego no todos fueran a recordarlo con el mismo sabor de boca- fue la entrada de Hagrid al volver liberado de Azkabán y su reunión minutos más tarde con Maeve Murphy en medio del Gran Salón, fundidos los dos en un abrazo en el que muchos temieron que el grandullón fuera a partir por la mitad a la menuda profesora.

Tampoco olvidaría nadie la forma en que un rato después Maeve Murphy reclamó silencio y se dirigió a los alumnos con los ojos todavía empañados de lágrimas y la voz temblando, presa de una emoción que, aunque casi nadie podía saberlo, se debía a cosas mucho más complejas que el reencuentro con un querido amigo.

-Escúchenme todos, por favor -pidió, subiéndose a una silla en la mesa de los profesores de la forma en que solía hacerlo Filius Flitwick- En el caso de que alguno no me conozca todavía, me llamo Maeve Murphy y enseño Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Voy a compartir con ustedes algo que me enseñó un gran hombre, mi abuelo, a quien a su vez se lo enseñó la Naturaleza. A lo largo de este curso, todos hemos oído cosas acerca de la sangre... -calló un momento, esperando a que se acallaran los pequeños murmullos que habían surgido aquí y allá, y tomó aire- y hemos sufrido las consecuencias de una lamentable y ridícula obsesión por su pureza. Oigan bien esto que voy a decirles: la sangre pura no existe.

El murmullo tomó ahora la forma de un rumor escandalizado que iba subiendo y subiendo de tono, mitad a favor, mitad en contra, pero la voz de Maeve ya no tembló al alzarse por encima de las demás voces e imponerse a ellas mientras sus ojos se enganchaban, duros y firmes, en los coléricos y ya no tan fríos ojos grises de Draco Malfoy.

-La sangre pura no existe desde que dejamos de reproducirnos por fusión binaria como las amebas -siguió, atrapando de nuevo la atención de partidarios y detractores- Todos somos fruto de una impureza, de la mezcla de dos progenitores necesariamente diferentes. Y eso es justamente lo que nos hace únicos a todos y cada uno de nosotros. El mestizaje y la adición de sangre nueva fortalecen y mejoran a todas las especies y los humanos, magos o no, no somos una excepción. Eso que algunos llaman impureza no es sólo algo _tolerable_: es absolutamente _imprescindible_. La homogeneidad sólo conduce a la debilidad y a la extinción. La diferencia y la mezcla es lo que nos hace perdurar como especie. Es la adaptación y no la _pureza_ lo que nos permite sobrevivir. Y no es _lo diferente_ lo que sobra en nuestro mundo, sino aquello que no sabe adaptarse las diferencias. Esto, señores, es la base de lo que enseño sobre biología animal en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas -concluyó, dejando a sus ojos buscar a Charles Fraser, que la miraba con los dientes apretados, a Damien Lerroux, a Lara Vodianov, a las víctimas del maleficio, a las víctimas de su propia cerrazón y de la estrechez de miras de sus padres; si tan siquiera alguno de aquellos chicos podía salvarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde...- Quienes no estén de acuerdo, siéntanse libres de abandonar la asignatura si así lo desean. Los que se queden conmigo, sepan que _en mis clases_ no se volverán a tolerar sin consecuencias comportamientos y afirmaciones como los que han tenido que oírse por Hogwarts a lo largo de este año. Muchas gracias.

En medio de la ovación que le dedicaron una gran parte de los alumnos, capitaneados por los gemelos Weasley, nadie se dio cuenta de la furtiva mirada de disculpa que Maeve, de nuevo en brazos de un orgulloso Hagrid, dirigió hacia la puerta del Gran Salón, donde acababa de aparecer Severus Snape. Y aunque se hubieran dado cuenta, no habrían sabido entender lo que significaba. No habrían descifrado nunca aquel dulce pero firme mensaje mudo.

_No puedes protegerme de mí misma contra mi voluntad. Ya lo hiciste una vez, sacrificando demasiado por ello, sacrificándome incluso a mí por mi propio bien. No volverás a hacerlo, amor._

Tampoco nadie advirtió ni habría comprendido el gesto, mezcla de exasperada resignación y profundo cariño, de Severus al devolverle la mirada. Nadie habría adivinado lo que el oscuro profesor de Pociones pensaba. Sí, en efecto, daba por hecho que amar a una mujer empeñada en pelear con entusiasmo sus propias batallas podía ser cualquier cosa menos sencillo, pero ¿era realmente necesario que la maldita mula lo hiciera TAN difícil?

_Si fuera fácil no la querrías, muchacho. Si fueras sencillo, ella no te querría a ti. Son las dificultades las que hacen de esto vuestro algo tan poderoso. _

Nadie, salvo Albus Dumbledore, podía mirar a Severus y Maeve y verlos de verdad, entendiendo lo que estaba pasando allí.

El Jefe de Slytherin unido, en secreto, a una mujer que le acababa de declarar la guerra a la práctica totalidad de su Casa. El hombre que en un futuro debería espiar para él entre las filas de Voldemort y uno de los más notorios objetos del odio de éste, juntos de nuevo, con todas las consecuencias, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Era un peligro casi imposible de asumir y al mismo tiempo la mayor esperanza de Dumbledore con vistas a que el _hasta que la muerte los separe_ llegara después, mucho después del final de la guerra que vendría.

Los muchachos se estaban metiendo en un buen lío. Pero ya llevaban una década metidos en él, de todas formas. ¿No era mejor que de ahora en adelante lo hicieran juntos? ¿No supondría una pequeña chispa capaz de iluminar, aunque sólo fuera débilmente, la oscuridad que les aguardaba a todos?

Iba a ser, eso sí, una situación curiosa, singular, complicada. Sobre todo complicada.

_No pensemos en eso ahora._

Había que dar tiempo al tiempo, no adelantar acontecimientos, no forzar más las cosas una vez forzadas a ponerse en marcha. Había que dar a aquel amor espacio para respirar; aunque Dumbledore, viendo cómo había sobrevivido a tantas cosas y llegado al presente así de beligerante y poderoso, no tenía la menor duda de que saldría adelante. Al fin y al cabo, había quien aseguraba que aquellos amores complicados eran los mejores. Y él recordaba bien haberlo sentido así en su momento, por mucho que le gustara aparentar que lo había olvidado hacía siglos.

Los miró y los vio como eran en realidad mientras ellos fingían no reparar el uno en el otro, y a duras penas pudo contener una sonrisa. Los comienzos resultaban siempre tan felices y prometedores que era una pena que no se pudiera comenzar todos los días.

* * *

**Libero este capítulo después de muchas dudas, peleas conmigo misma, revisiones y correcciones, totalmente insegura de si esta resolución de las cosas os gustará, aburrirá, horrorizará o dejara indiferentes. Quizá esperábais algo más romántico, más sexy, más lo que sea. No lo sé. Para mí, las cosas entre ellos no podían ser de otra forma que con toda la verdad por delante, porque creo que sobre todo el carácter de Maeve lo pedía así y creo también que en cuestión de malentendidos nuestros chicos ya van servidos para un par de vidas.**

**Sea como sea, me gustaría saber qué opináis, como siempre.**

**Y, como diría Super Ratón, _no se vayan todavía, aún hay más_... Dos capítulos para acabar esta parte, en concreto. Si este giro no ha dinamitado vuestra confianza en la historia, estaré encantada de que sigáis conectados hasta el final.**

**Un saludo para todos, e infinitas gracias por los ánimos que me dais con vuestros comentarios.**


	21. Amanecer

Nota de la autora: supongo que os habéis dado cuenta de que suelo incluir unas palabritas a modo de resumen para empezar cada capítulo. En esta ocasión las palabras no son mías sino de Peter Gabriel. Su canción "In your eyes", del album "So" (1986) es una que me rondan la cabeza cuando pienso en la relación de Severus y Maeve y en lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Y dado que este capítulo va casi exclusivamente de eso, he pensado que no voy a tratar de decir a mi manera lo que Gabriel ya dijo insuperablemente hace veinticuatro años. Si podéis escucharla o leer la letra completa, tal vez me déis la razón XD

* * *

**Capítulo XXI:**

**All my instincts, they return**  
**And the grand facade, so soon will burn**  
**Without a noise, without my pride**  
**I reach out from the inside**

**In your eyes**  
**The light the heat**  
**In your eyes**  
**I am complete**  
**In your eyes**  
**I see the doorway to a thousand churches**  
**In your eyes**  
**The resolution of all the fruitless searches**  
**In your eyes**  
**I see the light and the heat**  
**In your eyes**  
**Oh, I want to be that complete**  
**I want to touch the light**  
**The heat I see in your eyes**

CAPÍTULO XXI: AMANECER.

Severus, que nunca abandonaba su mazmorra hasta después de desayunar, jamás había estado en aquella parte del castillo a la hora de la salida del sol. La luz que se colaba por las ventanas de la Torre Sur que daban al Este teñía el pasillo de una neblina que era a la vez naranja, rosada y añil, una penumbra dorada en la que los límites de las cosas se difuminaban, dándole un aspecto suave e irreal a la dureza de las piedras. El color del amanecer hacía que la espera cobrara tintes de sueño, hasta el punto de que Severus llegó a preguntarse si no se habría quedado dormido de pie contra la pared en algún momento.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

El color del amanecer desdibujaba la palidez y las ojeras de Maeve, dotaba de una insólita suavidad dorada a sus desordenados rizos, confería a su persona una especie de extraño pero irresistible halo feérico. La luz cambiante del alba hacía que Maeve pareciera parte del mismo sueño y aquello era algo que a Severus le inquietaba. Porque en aquel momento la quería real, tangible, no similar a una visión etérea que pudiera esfumarse de su vista al parpadear. La miró sin moverse, apoyado como estaba en el muro de piedra frente a la puerta de sus habitaciones.

-Demasiado -replicó con hastío, intentando no delatar demasiada impaciencia- Cuando conseguiste encontrar el sapo de ese lelo no calculé que tardarías más de una hora en llevarlos a los dos hasta el cuadro de la Señora Gorda y llegar desde Gryffindor hasta aquí.

-Creo haber dicho ya lo que opino de esa mierda de escaleras que cambian de ubicación. No te imaginas lo difícil que me ha sido venir desde allí. Y, por cierto, _ese lelo_ tiene nombre -repuso Maeve- Se llama Neville. Y no es lelo.

-¿Vamos a volver a discutir por Longbottom? -gruñó Severus.

-Sólo si le insultas. Se ha matriculado en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ¿sabes? Oficialmente ya es uno de mis alumnos, así que me siento con el deber laboral, además del moral, de defenderlo de ti.

Severus resopló y miró al techo.

-Lo que me faltaba. Por si no fuera bastante aguantar las_ proezas_ de Longbottom en Pociones, ahora además tendré que escuchar sus _simpáticas anécdotas_ con tus bichos -dijo desdeñosamente- ¿Has pensado en electrificar los recintos de todo lo que tenga colmillos para impedir que se caiga _accidentalmente_? Dudo que quieras acabar con el idiota devorado en su primera clase y tener que vértelas con el monstruo de su abuela...

Maeve sopesó la posibilidad de responder a aquello, que a todas luces sólo buscaba provocarla, y desistió. Pelear con Severus podía llegar a ser muy divertido pero después de todo lo ocurrido aquella noche estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado ansiosa de otra clase de cosas como para perder en discutir un tiempo que ya les sobraría más adelante.

-No pensaba que te encontraría aquí -le dijo con suavidad, apoyándose en la puerta y mirándole de frente.

-Quedamos en que nos veríamos luego, ¿no?

-Sí. Pero daba por hecho que tendría que ser yo la que fuera a buscarte a ti.

Severus enarcó una ceja con aire suspicaz.

-¿Y eso?

-No sé. Una tiende a dejarse llevar por la tradición, supongo -repuso ella- Siempre tuve que ir a buscarte. Menos una vez. La última vez -matizó- Pensaba que...

No era un reproche sino la pura y simple constatación de un hecho. Severus se esforzó en no sentirse recriminado, sabiendo que Maeve, en su habitual y casi absurda generosidad, no le pediría jamás cuentas de ello. En todo caso era él quien se reprochaba que en el pasado, por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo, las cosas hubieran sido realmente así. Maeve la abierta, la honesta, la de la iniciativa, la que lo buscaba una y otra y otra vez. Él a la expectativa dentro de su gruesa coraza, esperando tercamente a que ella se le acercara. Aquel despliegue de amor propio que en realidad había sido pura cobardía, puro querer resguardarse de un eventual rechazo, era lo que le había permitido en su momento sostener la farsa con que la alejó de sí. Pero eso debía quedar enterrado, olvidado junto con los otros mil errores cometidos a lo largo de su vida que en algún momento había decidido dejar atrás. Severus era un hombre orgulloso. No estaba dispuesto a que Maeve siguiera siendo la única valiente de los dos. No se permitiría -esta vez no- tener miedo de ir a ella.

-Quizá algunas cosas hayan cambiado -afirmó con cierta tirantez.

Maeve esbozó una sonrisa cansada. Sus dedos jugaron distraidamente con el pequeño colgante -oficialmente, y siguiendo la sugerencia que él había hecho en broma, _regalo de Lockhart antes de desmemoriarse a sí mismo_- que reposaba sobre su esternón justo a la altura del nacimiento de los senos; ese colgante que era la foto de ellos dos convertida en algo que pudiera esconderse a simple vista gracias a la magia de Severus. Era casi como si lo estuviera acariciando a él, pensó el hombre con un estremecimiento, deseando poderosa e irracionalmente que en el futuro fuera así; que de aquella madrugada en adelante tocar el trébol evocara en las yemas de los dedos de Maeve el recuerdo de haberlo tocado a él, de haber sudado y gemido y temblado debajo de él, de haber dormido en su cama usándolo de abrigo y almohada...

_Maldita sea, Severus, se supone que no has venido a __eso__. _

Al menos no había ido _sólo_ a eso. Había cosas importantes que dejar claras antes de dar cualquier otro paso. Tenían que hablar. Severus consideraba su deber moral asegurarse de que Maeve entendía bien en dónde se estaba metiendo antes de dejarla adentrarse más por aquel peligroso sendero. Esa vez lo harían bien. Con sinceridad, con sensatez, con calma. No precipitaría las cosas por mucho que a pesar del agotamiento y el sueño su cuerpo estuviera clamando ardientemente por precipitarlas.

-Me encantará descubrirlas todas, con tiempo... -replicó Maeve- Porque tenemos tiempo, ¿verdad?

Severus le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Supongo que sí -admitió- Aunque no puedo precisar cuanto.

Los dos guardaron silencio sin dejar de mirarse, conscientes del significado que encerraban las palabras de Severus. Había que ser muy optimista o muy idiota o estar completamente loco para creer que tras la derrota del basilisco no habría más noticias de Voldemort. El Señor Tenebroso seguiría intentando regresar y tal vez un día confluirían las fuerzas y la suerte necesarias para ello y ese día lo suyo volvería a ser demasiado peligroso como para poder permitírselo. Lo cercano o lejano que ese momento estuviera en el tiempo no había forma humana de saberlo.

-De momento me conformo con un par de horas -dijo Maeve

Severus contuvo el aliento mientras el contenido implícito de aquella frase calaba en él hasta traspasarle la piel. Maeve se había ruborizado un poco y parecía querer añadir algo, matizar algo, limar un poco la descarada insinuación, pero al final se lo pensó mejor. Desear estar con él después de lo que había sucedido unas horas antes no era nada de lo que avergonzarse o desdecirse. Desear estar con él después de llevar más de una década deseándole a distancia parecía tan natural que Maeve no concebía otra posibilidad que la de expresarlo, por muy expuesta que eso la dejara.

-Podrían ser hasta tres -replicó Severus, suavemente burlón- Hogwarts entero va a estar hibernando hasta bien entrada la tarde. Nadie va a darse cuenta de que falto de las mazmorras.

-Podría ser todo el día -sugirió Maeve, y una vez más su voz pareció hablar a la piel de Severus, que enrojeció un poco por efecto del súbito calor, y no a sus oídos- Ya sabes, si no se te ve fuera de las mazmorras todos darán por hecho que estás allí dentro, subiéndote por las paredes por el nuevo triunfo de Gryffindor...

Severus quiso de veras poner cara de desdén y asco ante la última puya de Maeve, pero no pudo. Aún estaba procesando aquel _todo el día_ mientras trataba de recordarse que primero, antes que cualquier otra cosa, tenían que hablar, aclarar los términos en que estarían juntos, aclarar los términos en que acabarían y olvidarían temporalmente todo aquello cuando fuera preciso hacerlo por la seguridad de ambos...

_Todo el día. Maldita sea, Maeve ¿por qué siempre tienes que saber escoger las palabras precisas para volverme loco?_

-Ya no tengo veintidós años, ¿sabes?

Maeve bufó con ironía y puso los ojos en blanco

-Ya me había dado cuenta mirando el calendario, chico. Y te diré que siento una curiosidad tremenda por ver qué tal rinde un hombre en medio de la decrepitud de los treinta y tres: nunca me he acostado con un anciano...

-¿Eso ha sido una especie de indirecta sutil? -replicó Severus enarcando una ceja.

Trataba de darle a su cuerpo órdenes de ignorar todo lo que no respondiera a la prioridad de hablar. Pero su cuerpo parecía empeñado en demostrar que al menos en lo referente a Maeve ya no le obedecía en absoluto. Fingir que ella no había hablado de _acostarse con él_ era inútil. Borrarle esa sonrisa maliciosa de los labios con su propia lengua pasó del nivel de deseo al de necesitad vital en décimas de segundo. Severus se recostó en la pared, buscando ayuda en la dura frialdad de la piedra contra su espalda aunque sabía -porque lo recordaba y porque lo estaba volviendo a saborear en ese preciso instante- que no había frío capaz de contrarrestar el calor en que lo bañaban aquellos ojos de color verde oliva cuando lo miraban así. Maeve le sonrió de nuevo, enigmática y tierna a la vez, y dándole la espalda puso la palma de su mano contra la puerta y pronunció una extraña palabra con voz alta y clara.

-_Murisanga._

La horrible estatua del fauno hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo y, con el inconfundible chasquido de unas guardias mágicas al levantarse, la puerta de las habitaciones de Maeve se abrió para ellos.

-Bienvenido a _Villa Prissy_ -dijo ella con sorna, indicándole con un gesto que pasara.

Severus tragó saliva. Maeve había hecho mucho más que invitarlo a pasar a su salón. Maeve acababa de entregarle su contraseña. Le estaba diciendo que su casa era también la de él, sin necesidad de pedir permiso, sin restricciones, sin límites; que sería bien recibido a cualquier hora y en cualquier circunstancia.

Era como si acabara de darle de nuevo las llaves de su vida.

_No. No vas a precipitarte, Severus. Vas a hacer las cosas bien. Vas a comportarte como el hombre con principios que te gustaría ser._

-Tendríamos que hablar, ¿no crees? -preguntó, de pie en medio de aquel luminoso y acogedor salón, de espaldas a ella, rígido y cruzado de brazos para ocultar el nervioso juguetear de sus dedos ansiosos de tocarla.

_¡No eres un jodido adolescente incapaz de controlarse, maldita sea!_

Era absolutamente necesario dejar las cosas claras. Maeve se le estaba entregando de nuevo con la misma confianza absoluta y falta de reservas de la primera vez y él no podía aceptarlo por mucho que ardiera en deseos de aceptarlo, no podía, no sin estar seguro de que ella entendía bien la situación y estaba dispuesta a asumir todas las consecuencias.

-Supongo que sí -repuso Maeve con una voz sugerente y tenue que le hizo volverse hacia ella como movido por un resorte.

Se había recostado en la puerta después de cerrarla y lo miraba, también cruzada de brazos pero tan relajada que si no fuera por lo muy brillantes y vivos que se veían sus ojos Severus pensaría que estaba ya dormida, soñando un sueño especialmente agradable. El hombre devoró con la mirada su rostro, su cuello acariciado por los rizos que se escapaban de la trenza, su pecho menudo que se movía cadenciosamente al ritmo de su respiración, sus caderas dibujándose pequeñas y exquisitas contra la fina tela estampada -y también arrugada, y sucia de ceniza y polvos Flu- de su vestido. La sangre pareció arder dentro de las venas de Severus, propagando un calor abrasador por todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo. Merlín, no había conocido ninguna otra mujer que sin necesidad de hacer nada especial ni de_ ser_ nada especial, simplemente con ser ella y estar ante él, lo incitara de aquella manera.

-Sabes que no deberíamos dejar que esto suceda -le dijo, tan tranquilo y serio como era capaz de mostrarse en medio de su cada vez más incontenible excitación- El simple hecho de que yo esté aquí, ahora, de que nos estemos planteando... Sólo eso ya es suficientemente...

-Asumo el riesgo -le cortó ella, dulce pero tajante.

Severus se acercó lo bastante como para poder tocarla si extendía las manos, aunque no iba a hacer tal cosa, por supuesto. No sin primero haber dejado claro hasta el último de los puntos que debían tratarse. Iba a ser _inflexible_ respecto a eso.

-¿Lo asumes? -replicó con cinismo- Si alguien... Aparte de Albus y de esa maldita perra traidora que tenemos por enfermera, quiero decir... Si alguien llegara a descubrir que estoy contigo, que siento... Y lo descubrirían, tenlo por seguro; sospecharían algo, acabaríamos haciendo algo que nos delataría lo suficiente como para...

-Descubrirte. Ponernos en peligro. Lo sé. Eso ya me ha quedado suficientemente claro. Y por la parte que me toca, estoy dispuesta a asumir el riesgo -insistió Maeve.

-¿Sabes lo que podrían llegar a hacerte para castigarme a mí? -susurró él, tenso, casi furioso cuando ella asintió, casi indignado por aquella falta de sensatez- ¿Y dices que lo asumes? ¿Merece la pena...?

-¿Por estar contigo, Severus? Sin dudarlo.

Lo había dicho sin darle importancia ninguna, sin teatralidad, sin vehemencia, como si preferir correr un peligro atroz antes que enfrentar la posibilidad de no tenerle fuera lo más normal y lógico del mundo. Severus se habría asustado de aquella súbita opresión ardiente en medio de su pecho si no la recordara tan bien.

Era así como se sentía uno al ser amado sin condiciones.

Traicionando su determinación de no tocarla hasta que hubieran hablado todo lo que tenían que hablar Severus tendió una mano hacia ella para acariciarle la mejilla y luego la dejó vagar por su cuello. Suavemente. Despacio. Maeve cerró los ojos de aquella manera que él también recordaba demasiado bien, concentrando toda la fuerza de sus sentidos en la piel para recrearse en el tacto del hombre. Severus tenía almacenados cientos de recuerdos de Maeve deshaciéndose con un simple roce de sus dedos y todos ellos parecían estar despertando violentamente debajo de su propia piel.

Pero tenían que hablar. Mierda, primero tenían que hablar, no podía dejarse llevar por la urgencia igual que el maldito crío de quince años que no había sido ni siquiera a los quince años.

-¿Y merecerá la pena cuando tengamos que dejarlo? -preguntó, estremecido por un escalofrío al alcanzar con su mano aquel punto en el que el cuello de Maeve encontraba la clavícula, allí donde sabía que le bastaría con depositar un pequeño beso para...- Porque tendremos que dejarlo antes o después. Si el Señor Tenebroso regresa, yo... No permitiré que esto ponga en peligro mi labor. Ni que te ponga en peligro a ti.

-Vale.

-¿_Vale_?

Quería estar enfadado. De veras quería estar enfadado ante aquella deliciosa y soñadora terquedad que ella estaba mostrando frente a sus razonamientos, pero no podía. Deseaba tanto que ella fuera sensata y eligiera su seguridad antes que estar con él como deseaba que le amputaran las dos piernas sin anestesia. Era un cerdo, depravado, repugnante e irresponsable egoísta. Y le daba igual. Las yemas de sus dedos estaban siguiendo ahora, por su propia voluntad independiente de la ética y la razón, el camino que marcaba la fina cadena de plata hasta encontrar el trébol cerca de donde nacían los pechos de Maeve, rozando piel que era suave y tibia y cuyo olor le acariciaba con dulzura las fosas nasales. Y todo lo demás, honestamente, empezaba a importarle una mierda.

-Tendré que borrarte la memoria antes o después, y tal vez nunca esté en situación de devolvértela -le aseguró, casi incapaz de tragar la saliva- Tendré que eliminar de tu memoria lo que suceda de ahora en adelante y también lo que ocurrió en el pasado. No puedo permitir que tengas esa información dentro de tu cerebro y que el Señor Tenebroso pueda sacártela... Porque te la sacaría. No podría leerte la mente, pero tendría otras formas terribles de hacértelo confesar. Y confesarías, y entonces todo el esfuerzo de años se iría a la mierda. Así que...

-Bien.

-¿Cómo que _bien_?

-Si ya vas a tener que borrarme la memoria de todas formas para eliminar lo que está pasando ahora, prefiero que llegado el momento tengas mucho que borrar. ¿Tú no?

Era absolutamente insana la forma en que a Severus le latía el corazón, acelerado y violento contra sus costillas, rozando los límites del dolor. Decenas de flashes de ese _mucho que borrar_ estallaron detrás de sus párpados cuando cerró los ojos. Sin que pudiera gobernarla su otra mano buscó también a Maeve, iniciando en su muñeca una caricia tenue como el roce de las alas de una mariposa que viajó por la palma de su mano y llegó hasta las yemas de sus dedos antes de enredarse con ellos en una consentida, lenta, delicada danza de apareamiento.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

A Severus no le quedó muy claro si aquel desmayado _sí_ era una respuesta o un murmullo de aprobación ante la forma en que él la estaba tocando por encima de la ropa, camino de su cintura. De pronto sólo tenía en mente los besos de hacía un rato, saboreándolos desde una perspectiva erótica que antes, cegado por la emoción y la ansiedad de las sucesivas confesiones y revelaciones, había ignorado. Notó que el juego de sus dedos con los dedos de ella imitaba el baile de lenguas que se moría por repetir y el roce profundo de piel con piel que todo su ser ardía por comenzar. Notó que sin querer había ido acercando su cuerpo al presentido calor del cuerpo que lo llamaba como un imán. Notó que cada vez le costaba más y más pensar con un mínimo de claridad. Merlín, deseaba tanto a aquella condenada mujer que iba a consumirse si no la tenía ya...

-¿No hay nada que quieras aclarar, nada que quieras preguntar...?

Severus la miró a través de sus párpados entornados luchando por mantener la distancia de seguridad, intentando no apretarse contra ella para sentirla con el cuerpo hasta en el menor de los detalles porque sabía que si hacía eso entonces ya no habría fuerza, mágica o no, capaz de impedirle seguir hasta el final y no podía hacer eso, no sin antes haber hablado, no sin haber aclarado todo lo que debía ser...

-Sí, Severus. Una cosa -susurró ella, abriendo los ojos para mirarle de una forma que hizo estallar una bola de fuego en la parte baja de la columna de Severus. Y luego, sonriendo, propagó el incendio por todas las regiones precisas de la anatomía del hombre al empezar a jugar con los botones de su levita- ¿No crees que llevas encima demasiada ropa?

Severus no contestó. Se limitó a exhalar un suspiro grave y ronco y a besar con entusiasmo aquellos labios maliciosos y sonrientes, asumiendo que por mucho que se empeñara no iban a hablar, después de todo.

* * *

-Bien, Prissy. A ver cómo te lo explico para que lo entiendas...

La elfina abrió mucho sus ojos y sus orejas, realmente ansiosa por entender. Y Maeve, desarmada por su interés, volvió a quedarse sin palabras. Suspiró exasperada y se sentó en la butaca de flores que había enfrente de la que ocupaba Prissy. La elfina seguía mirándola con expectación mientras movía nerviosamente sus piececillos al borde del asiento. Durante un buen rato Maeve no dijo nada, tratando de decidir por dónde empezar y de ignorar el hecho de que aquella era, con diferencia, la situación más surrealista en que jamás se hubiera visto envuelta. Se reclinó contra el respaldo y miró a su alrededor buscando inspiración. Su pecho y sus mejillas se ruborizaron con furia cuando su mirada se posó en la puerta de entrada a sus aposentos, y una amplia, luminosa y feliz sonrisa de idiota curvó sus labios todavía enrojecidos y doloridos. _Gozosamente doloridos._

No podía creer que hubiera sido así; que saltando por encima de la cautela y de la razonable voluntad de ir despacio hubieran acabado vengando once años de abstinencia mutua echando un polvo apresurado, ansioso y absolutamente memorable contra la puerta de su salón. No podía creer todavía que eso que estaba allí tirado sobre el suelo de piedra fuera la levita de Severus haciendo compañía a los restos ya inservibles de sus bragas, arrancadas de golpe en medio de un ataque de impaciencia. No podía creer la forma en que se habían mordido y chupado hasta temer ahogarse, ni la violencia de las embestidas que la habían golpeado contra la puerta, ni que él le hubiera roto el vestido hasta el ombligo en su desesperación por tocar y sentir más piel, ni que ella le hubiera clavado así las uñas en la espalda por debajo de la camisa, ni que hubieran pasado por alto el hecho de que no estaban tomando ninguna precaución y al acabar fuera necesario usar un conjuro contraceptivo de emergencia, como si fueran un par de malditos críos incapaces de dominar sus necesidades y no dos adultos teóricamente sensatos.

_Por lo visto somos dos adultos teóricamente sensatos incapaces de dominar sus necesidades_, admitió para sí misma con un pequeño y placentero estremecimiento.

-Verás, Prissy, los humanos, a veces... O sea, cuando dos humanos adultos se gustan... Quiero decir, se caen especialmente bien y se atraen en un aspecto digamos _hormonal_ del término atraer...

-¿Y la joven señorita y el profesor Snape se atraen? -preguntó Prissy con una ingenuidad desarmante.

Maeve se cubrió los ojos con las manos y jugó nerviosa con el cinturón de su bata. Aquello iba a ser aún más dificil de lo que había temido al principio.

-Un poco, sí.

-Prissy cree que eso es bueno. Que gustarse es bueno. ¿Por qué, entonces, la joven señorita parecía...?

-Es complicado -aseguró Maeve antes de que Prissy dijera lo que seguramente iba a decir, poniéndose muy roja de nuevo- Si me dejas que te lo explique...

Pero, ¿cómo demonios se lo iba a explicar? Se sabía poco, muy poco de la naturaleza sexual de los elfos domésticos. ¿Podía entender la pasión física una criatura que lo mismo se reproducía por esporas como los helechos? Horas antes, en brazos de su amor extraviado durante más de una década, Maeve había temido perder el conocimiento al llegar al orgasmo porque había olvidado que correrse cuando se amaba tanto podía ser así, tan enloquecedor, tan brutal, tan parecido a morir durante segundos que llegaba a dar miedo. Había tenido que confiarse después a las mermadas fuerza y equilibrio de Severus para llegar hasta la cama en sus brazos, ya que sus propias piernas parecían de gelatina, parecían directamente no existir, disueltas con el resto de su ser sobre la piel de su amante. Se había resistido a caer dormida hasta que Severus la hubo desnudado y se hubo terminado de desnudar y estuvo reunido con ella bajo las sábanas por la sencilla razón de que no quería dormirse todavía, de que quería saborearlo absolutamente todo de aquel dulce amanecer aunque le costara sus últimas fuerzas, de que quería devorar cada pequeño detalle y almacenarlo como un tesoro en la memoria hasta que él tuviera que borrársela... ¿Podía entender Prissy algo así cuando ella misma, humana como era, no podía darse una explicación razonable -a parte de los tajantes _porque es él _y _porque sí_- para amar y desear a Severus de la forma devastadora en que lo amaba y lo deseaba?

-Verás... Cuando existe esa atracción, a los humanos nos da por hacer cosas que... afectan un poco la mente. No en un sentido malo, entiéndeme. Afectan a la mente en el sentido de que lo que estás haciendo te gusta tanto que no piensas con claridad y llegas a decir bobadas que no son verdad y que escuchadas desde fuera, como te ha pasado a ti, pueden conducir a errores... lamentables.

-¿Estará muy enfadado el profesor Snape? -preguntó Prissy, mirando de reojo y con aprensión la puerta cerrada que separaba el salón del dormitorio.

-No; para nada -replicó Maeve con fingida despreocupación- Le parece bien que te preocupes por mí y que quieras protegerme. Lo de que hayas estado a punto de matarlo igual sí que le molesta un poquito pero se le pasará, no te preocupes...

-¿Está segura la joven señorita?

-Segurísima.

Maeve se esforzó en sonreír de forma convincente, aunque era complicado hacerlo sabiendo que mentía como una bellaca. A Severus no sólo no se le iba a pasar _enseguida _sino que dudaba de que fuera a pasársele _jamás_. Tendía a guardarle un obstinado rencor a las personas o criaturas que atentaban contra su integridad fisica.

-Verás, Prissy. Lo que quiero decir es que no necesitaba que me defendieras del profesor Snape. No me estaba haciendo nada malo, así que no tenías que venir en mi auxilio ni...

-Pero parecía...

Maeve volvió a sofocarse, consciente de lo que podía haber parecido sobre todo a los ojos de una criatura como Prissy, con la misma noción del sexo que un niño de cinco años. Podía entender que la elfina se hubiera hecho una idea equivocada hasta el punto de asustarse. La vehemencia de sus respuestas a la mínima caricia de Severus la asustaba incluso a ella, que la vivía en primera persona. Después de una década de sexo normal -agradable, satisfactorio, incluso excelente a veces, pero _normal_- había llegado a creer que aquello de _tener química_, aquello de entrar en combustión espontánea con la simple intuición del deseo del amante, nunca le había sucedido en realidad y sólo formaba parte de sus fantasías. Severus se había encargado de demostrarle, amable y generosamente, que no era así. Como también se había encargado de recordarle la absoluta delicia que era despertar en sus brazos y la maravillosa paradoja de que alguien que no era persona hasta el segundo café de la mañana tuviera semejante disposición para el placer recién despertado después de sólo una hora y media de insuficiente sueño. En la _decrepitud de sus treinta y tres años_, Severus no tenía nada que envidiar a su alter ego de veintidós, y su memoria -alimentada, según le había susurrado ásperamente al oído, por las muchas horas invertidas en recordar sus días juntos- parecía retener cada uno de los puntos débiles de Maeve con tanta exactitud que ella no habría sido capaz de resistirse a sus atenciones ni aunque hubiera querido.

Y no había querido, por supuesto.

No existía cansancio capaz de hacerle ignorar el reclamo de aquellas manos en su pelo y sobre su vientre, de los quedos murmullos de él mientras se apretaba contra su espalda para hacerle sentir su excitación, de la creciente fiereza con que le besaba el cuello y los hombros. No; no existía sueño, por bueno y dulce que fuera, mejor que aquella delicia que tan solo doce horas antes creía inexorablemente fuera de su alcance. Así que se había sometido feliz, adormilada y entusiasmada a los impetuosos avances de Severus, cediendo a sus deseos sin que él tuviera que insistirle dos veces y desperezándose de la mejor de las maneras posibles: pasando directamente del sueño al éxtasis con las embestidas y caricias de aquel bastardo que aún sabía cómo pulverizar su voluntad y hacerla gritar.

Porque ése, de hecho, había sido el problema: que había gritado. Dios, si había gritado, nublada la razón y roto todo control de sí misma por la posesividad de aquel mordisco en su nuca, por aquel sordo rugido nacido de la garganta de él que había parecido vibrar hasta en el interior del más pequeño de sus huesos...

-Imagino que podía parecer que me estuvieran haciendo daño; el caso es que...

-Pero la joven señorita decía...

-¡Sé lo que decía, no hace falta que me lo repitas! -se apresuró a cortarla Maeve, incapaz de afrontar el bochorno de escuchar sus propias incoherencias pre-orgásmicas en boca de aquella ingenua criatura.

En fin... Había aprendido una valiosa lección aquella mañana: aunque realmente lo sintiera así en el calor del momento, una no debía gritar como si la estuvieran matando cosas como _para, por Dios, vas a matarme_ cuando sus habitaciones estaban atendidas por una elfina con tendencia a aparecerse sin ser llamada, exceso de celo profesional e incapacidad total para distinguir la pasión del pánico. A menos, claro está, que quisiera verse envuelta en una situación terriblemente embarazosa y acabar con una elfina consternada y un amante enfurecido esperándola en la cama.

-El caso es, Prissy -dijo Maeve, retomando su discurso- que el profesor Snape y yo nos tenemos un _gran aprecio_ y que lo que escuchaste y... -cerró los ojos, queriendo que se la tragara la tierra- en parte presenciaste son cosas naturales entre humanos adultos que se tienen un _gran aprecio_ y a mí me estaba... gustando. Dijera lo que dijera -se apresuró a puntualizar, adelantándose a una nueva y previsible objeción de Prissy- De modo que, si en lo sucesivo escuchas cosas similares cuando estés por mis habitaciones, abstente de intervenir. Siempre y cuando esté con el profesor Snape, claro -matizó- Si me escuchas quejarme de que cualquier otra persona o cosa de este mundo me está matando, probablemente signifique que sí me están matando, así que en ese caso tienes plena libertad para venir al rescate.

Prissy miraba a Maeve como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loca. La idea de que a alguien pudieran gustarle actividades que involucraran al profesor siniestro con tan poca ropa encima y -en consecuencia- _tanto profesor siniestro a la vista_ ya se le hacía difícil de asumir. Pero aquel _en lo sucesivo _la había terminado de rematar. La joven señorita no sólo estaba conforme con lo ocurrido sino que tenía, al parecer, intención de _repetirlo_. _Con aquel hombre_. Era inconcebible. La pobre joven señorita tenía que haberse dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo parecido.

-¿Lo has entendido?

-Prissy cree que sí -mintió la elfina tímidamente.

-Y, por supuesto...

-¡Prissy no dirá nada, a nadie, jamás de los jamases, hasta el día del Juicio Final! -aseguró con vehemencia la criatura- Prissy esperará a que le digan que ese día ha llegado ese día sin decir una sola palabra. Prissy se lo prometió anoche al profesor siniestro...

Maeve no pudo evitar una media sonrisa maligna al oír aquello, pensando que Prissy debería acostumbrarse a no llamar _profesor siniestro_ al profesor siniestro pero poco inclinada a advertírselo. Iba a ser tan divertido ver las reacciones de Severus a aquel título honorífico...

Permaneció un rato arrellanada en el sillón después de que Prissy se desapareciera, mirando el espléndido día de verano que se extendía al otro lado de los amplios ventanales. Suspiró con aire soñador. _Veintinueve de Mayo de 1993_. Una nueva línea divisoria entre el antes y el después de su vida. Una nueva fecha que sustituiría a las antiguas, tan cargadas de dolor y de mentiras. Una nueva fecha que, esta vez sí, sería definitiva. Le había prometido a Severus que no le permitiría volver a alejarla de sí y ella _nunca_ hacía promesas que no estaba dispuesta a cumplir. Lo que tenían saldría adelante costara lo que costara. No iba a ser fácil, porque Severus era cualquier cosa menos un hombre sencillo de llevar y porque a fuerza de viejas heridas su amor estaba tan encallecido ya como un viejo roble, aunque a la vez tuviese la fragilidad de un brote recién germinado. No, no siempre iba a ser fácil; había que ser realista. Pero estaría encantada de afrontar el reto. Si la recompensa era Severus Snape, para Maeve Murphy cualquier esfuerzo merecía la pena.

Empezando por el esfuerzo de aplacar a la fiera malhumorada que la esperaba en el dormitorio, se dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia y ternura.

La sonrisa no abandonó sus labios ni siquiera al abrir la puerta y verlo donde lo había dejado, sentado con la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama, desnudo salvo por la sábana que le cubría de cintura para abajo y ceñudo como un ogro.

-Te parece muy gracioso, ¿verdad? -gruñó Severus entre dientes, cruzándose amenazadoramente de brazos.

Era sorprendente la forma en que aquella maniobra de intimidación genuínamente Snape cobraba un matiz bien distinto cuando la falta de ropa permitía reparar en la atlética delgadez de su pecho y sus hombros. El pensamiento ensanchó la sonrisa de Maeve, que se reclinó contra el marco de la puerta para mirarle con detenimiento. Y eso, a su vez, acentuó el ceño del profesor de Pociones.

-¿Tener que explicarle a una elfina doméstica que _papá no le estaba haciendo daño a mamá_? -se mofó la mujer- Incluso tú deberías reconocer que tiene gracia...

La ceja izquierda de Severus se disparó hasta una altura insólita a la vez que una mueca hostil, similar a la agresiva sonrisa de los lobos, distendía sus labios.

-Vamos, no te pongas así -dijo Maeve- La pobre lo ha hecho con buena intención...

-¿Buena intención? ¿Cual, exactamente? -preguntó Severus- ¿La de matarme de un infarto o la de dejarme inválido de forma permanente?

Maeve podía jurar que no estaba tan enfadado como quería aparentar. Quizá su ánimo se había enfriado lo suficiente mientras ella hablaba con Prissy. O quizá, simplemente, mirarla lo estaba distrayendo de su enojo. La posibilidad de que fuera así, de que aquel matiz de impaciencia en su voz no se debiese a que ella estuviera diciendo tonterías sino a que aún permanecía demasiado lejos de él, aceleró el corazón de Maeve y tiñó sus mejillas de un suave color rosado.

-La de protegerme, idiota. ¿O es que pretendes tener el monopolio? Deberías aprender a delegar un poco.

Severus la miró con una expresión de odio asesino que habría sido bastante más convincente si él no estuviera haciendo evidentes esfuerzos por no comérsela con los ojos. Maeve sintió que mil escalofríos diminutos empezaban a estallar a lo largo de su piel.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, Severus?

-Sorpréndeme.

-¿Qué le dijiste antes a Prissy para convencerla de que no contara nada?

-Te lo digo si te acercas.

Los escalofríos cobraron de inmediato la magnitud de pequeños movimientos sísmicos. Maeve recorrió con calma el espacio entre la puerta y los pies de la cama, disfrutando al sentir el cosquilleo de la anticipación aumentar en su vientre con cada paso que daba. Casi le fue imposible soportar la intensidad de esos ojos negros que se clavaban en los suyos sin osar -en un notable despliegue de autocontrol- aventurarse un centímetro más abajo de ellos.

-Date la vuelta.

El estómago de Maeve brincó de vértigo a la vez que su corazón se aceleraba todavía más. Para una mujer agraciada con el terco sentido de la independencia de los Murphy, excitarse al recibir órdenes -_esas_ órdenes- de Severus resultaba perturbador pero también placentero. Realmente placentero. Tan sumamente placentero, de hecho, que para ella no cabía más posibilidad que la de obedecer.

-Quítate la bata.

Y obedeció de nuevo. Sabía que Severus estaba tanteando el poder de su voz sobre ella y no le importaba mostrale hasta dónde llegaba ese poder; hasta qué punto el simple deseo de verla desnuda equivalía a desnudarla con sus propias manos cuando era expresado con aquella densa y cálida caricia de terciopelo oscuro.

-No te muevas.

Ya estaba. Esa simple frase, esas tres palabras, y Maeve era puro fuego entre las piernas y carne de gallina hasta en el último resquicio de su piel expuesta al aire. Podía indicar con exactitud qué lugar estaba mirando Severus a cada momento porque sus ojos se sentían como brasas ardiendo allí donde se posaban. El ruido de las sábanas, delatando que Severus se estaba moviendo hacia ella, le cortó la respiración. La mano gentil que le echó el pelo hacia delante para descubrir por completo su espalda hizo brotar un pequeño y desmayado suspiro de sus labios.

-Le dije a Prissy -empezó a decir Severus lentamente, en voz muy baja, recorriendo con su dedo índice la espina dorsal de Maeve- que si decía algo de lo que había visto le cortaría las orejas.

-¿QUÉ?

Maeve intentó girarse pero dos manos de hierro la sujetaron con fuerza por los hombros, impidiéndoselo. Sólo pudo volver un poco el rostro. Lo justo para verlo arrodillado sobre la cama cerca del borde, muy cerca de ella, sonriendo con arrogancia como el maldito bastardo que era.

-Shhhh... No recuerdo haberte dicho que te vuelvas,_ pequeño trébol_ -le dijo sedosamente.

-¡Ni yo haberte dicho a ti que amenazaras a Prissy! -le reprochó ella.

-Te estaba tomando el pelo -reconoció Severus con ironía, aflojando la presa sobre sus hombros hasta convertirla en una caricia- En realidad le dije que te cortaría las orejas a ti. Es increíble lo que esa cosa está dispuesta a hacer por su _joven señorita_...

A Maeve le habría gustado volverse para golpearlo pero no fue capaz, demasiado distraída por la sensación de las manos de Severus recorriendo su espalda. Simplemente cerró los ojos y se concentró en las deliciosas sacudidas eléctricas que el roce de aquellos fríos dedos enviaba al resto de su cuerpo.

-Eres un cabrón -afirmó, consciente de no sonar tan disgustada por ello como debería.

Severus no contestó pero Maeve pudo sentir la sonrisa en su silencio igual que sentía sin verlas la intensidad de aquellas miradas que la recorrían como si quisieran absorberla. Comprobar que aún podían interpretarse el uno al otro sin necesidad de palabras estando piel con piel era un maravilloso descubrimiento.

-¿Qué es esto?

Los dedos de Severus estaban tocando ahora, con suma delicadeza, la extensa y espantosa cicatriz que Maeve tenía sobre su omoplato derecho.

-Eso, chico, es la razón por la que hace cuatro años que no me pongo ropa de tirantes -bromeó la mujer todavía con los ojos cerrados, sorprendida de lo extrañamente bien que se sentían las caricias de él sobre aquella zona hipersensible- Hobe, una de las hembras. Un peluche gigante hasta el día en que la maternidad la convirtió en una furia capaz de aniquilar todo lo que en su opinión amenazara a su cría.

El nuevo silencio de Severus dijo más del horror del hombre al imaginar aquello que lo que habría podido expresar cualquier palabra. Las yemas de los dedos de él, frías y suaves, recorrieron meticulosamente, casi con reverencia, cada línea irregular de la cicatriz, cada una de las evidencias de lo que habían sido mordiscos capaces de llegar hasta el hueso. La sensación de ser tocada así era una mezcla tan peculiar de ternura y erotismo que toda la piel de Maeve temblaba, pidiendo más.

-Tuve suerte -dijo, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto- Sólo me llevé unos cuantos mordiscos. Pudo haber sido mucho peor. Una hembra de ese tamaño es perfectamente capaz de matar a una persona si está lo bastante motivada...

-_El lugar más peligroso de la naturaleza es el que se sitúa entre una hembra y su cría_ -citó Severus. Maeve rió con suavidad- Quien te curó esto hizo una verdadera chapuza.

-Era una herida complicada. No pudieron afinar más. Y la cuestión estética tampoco era tan importante.

-De haber sido tratada con magia no te habría quedado más que una pequeña marca.

Maeve asintió y capturó la mano izquierda de él, posada sobre su vientre. Le hizo extender el brazo y miró unos segundos la Marca Tenebrosa antes de recorrerla con los dedos. Sintió perfectamente cómo a su espalda Severus dejaba de sonreír.

-En cambio, si tu herida hubiera sido tratada al modo muggle te habría costado meses de un doloroso y complicado injerto recuperar la integridad de la piel, no una sola noche bajo el cuidado de Poppy. Y ahora tendrías aquí una cicatriz bastante fea -dijo, sus recuerdos perdidos por un momento en aquella noche: Severus en el Bosque Prohibido, el dolor, la sangre, la desesperación- Pero quizá esto -añadió, cubriendo la Marca con su mano- no habría vuelto a brotar como si nunca te lo hubieras arrancado.

Severus se incorporó un poco, lo justo para depositar un beso tenue sobre la cicatriz de Maeve. Luego la hizo volverse y tiró de ella hasta que estuvo arrodillada frente a él sobre la cama.

-Está bien que las cicatrices y las marcas nos recuerden nuestros errores si nos impiden volver a cometerlos. Tú no has vuelto a subestimar la furia maternal de un gorila hembra por pacífico que sea, ¿verdad? Y yo...

No terminó la frase. No quería hacerlo y Maeve, con su capacidad proverbial para leerle entre líneas, tampoco necesitaba que lo hiciera. Severus recorrió con ojos y manos los delgados brazos de la mujer, sus pechos, su vientre, su cuello, sus muslos, el dibujo de sus costillas, la oquedad de su ombligo. Sabía que antes o después lo poseería la impaciencia de volver a poseerla, pero mientras tanto quería disfrutar de tenerla así, expuesta y tranquila ante él. Quería devorar cada detalle, reconocer similitudes y diferencias con la Maeve de su pasado, volver a aprendérsela de memoria. Quería transmitirle que le gustaba lo que veía. No le bastaba con que al saberse la verdad todas las palabras crueles que la habían expulsado de su vida quedasen implícitamente desmentidas. Necesitaba que ella sintiera, con la misma intensidad con que lo sentía él, lo hermosa que era a sus ojos.

-¿Y no te habrá quedado, por casualidad, alguna cicatriz de lo que te hiciste al separarme de ti, pedazo de idiota? -le preguntó Maeve, tocando suavemente y una por una las cicatrices de él, pálidas por efecto del tiempo pero aún numerosas y terribles sobre su pecho y su abdomen, evidencia imborrable de los errores de su pasado- ¿Alguna marca que te impida volver a pensar en cometer semejante tontería?

Severus sonrió con ironía mientras con un movimiento ágil y firme la hacía sentarse a horcajadas en su regazo.

-Yo. Todo lo que ves y también todo lo que hay por dentro. Soy una cicatriz de cuerpo entero -replicó, abrazándola con fuerza para estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

Maeve le correspondió echándole los brazos al cuello y pegándose a él tanto como le fue posible. Calor contra calor, sus pieles prendieron llamas de inmediato. Pero ninguno se movió ni hizo nada por aplacar la ansiedad que empezaba a arremolinarse furiosa en sus vientres. Mirarse y sentirse en aquella completa quietud era un fin en sí mismo, un placer que degustar sin prisas.

-Qué exagerado. Tampoco eres tan feo, chico.

Severus respondió a la malicia de Maeve con una ceja arqueada y un seco y no demasiado gentil cachete en el culo.

-¡Oye! -exclamó Maeve entre carcajadas mientras le golpeaba en el hombro.

-Impertinente -gruñó Severus conteniendo su propia risa.

Maeve le acarició delicadamente el rostro, apartando hacia atrás las finas hebras de cabello negro que se empeñaban en enredársele en los dedos mientras describía los contornos de su mandíbula, de sus mejillas hundidas, de sus labios finos, de sus oscuras cejas. De su enorme, ganchuda, inconfundible, adorable nariz.

-Me gusta tu cara -le susurró- Pero eso ya te lo había dicho, ¿no?

-Sí -Severus también susurraba ahora mientras devolvía una por una las caricias que acababa de recibir y se detenía con deleite en el dibujo de aquellos labios pequeños y suavemente carnosos de color rosado oscuro - Sí, Maeve, me lo habías dicho... ¿Te dije yo alguna vez que eras hermosa?

Maeve se había quedado paralizada en el gesto de besar sus dedos. Sus ojos brillaron como cristales líquidos. El pecho de Severus pudo sentir el de ella detenerse, contener la respiración.

-No. En realidad no, Severus -musitó.

-Esa es otra de las cosas que quiero que cambien -aseguró él, recorriéndole lentamente la mejilla con el dorso de la mano- _Eres_ hermosa.

Se preguntó por qué demonios habría tenido tanto reparo de decírselo en el pasado cuando las palabras sabían tan bien contra su lengua. Cuando era igual que acariciarla con la voz, igual que anticipar un beso antes de lanzarse a besarla como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-¿De verdad quisiste irte de aquí conmigo? -preguntó Maeve, respirando agitadamente contra sus labios al emerger del largo y apasionado beso.

Dolía tocar aquel tema. Dolía escucharlo, dolía hablar de lo que estuvo a punto de ser y ya no sería, dolía pensar en los años de juventud que pudieron transcurrir sin soledad y sin hiel. Pero a la vez era liberador poder, al fin, reconocerlo.

-Sí -confesó, y la mirada extática y la sonrisa emocionada de Maeve parecieron decirle a gritos lo que quería saber y aun así cedió a la necesidad de preguntarlo de inmediato, ansiosamente- ¿Todavía vendrías?

Maeve no podía creer que él necesitara oírselo decir cuando todo su ser era un rotundo, inequívoco, desesperado _sí_.

-Hasta el fin del mundo –jadeó- ¿Y tú, Severus? ¿Todavía querrías llevarme?

Severus tragó saliva, consciente de que la pregunta de Maeve sólo tenía una respuesta posible y de que ésta se parecía demasiado a una promesa. Sentía que no estaba preparado para prometerle nada. Sabía que _no debía_ prometerle nada cuando lo único claro de aquello que apenas comenzaba era que estaba abocado a terminar antes o después y que sólo con mucha suerte tendrían opciones de recuperarlo más adelante, al final de todas las batallas. Su conciencia le dictaba la conveniencia de evitar las promesas. Y sin embargo el deseo de transmitirle a Maeve el compromiso que había forjado consigo mismo en la última noche de San Valentín era tan fuerte que le aturdía y le dominaba por completo.

-Escúchame bien -dijo, sujetandole el rostro con ambas manos- Si no hubiera un Dumbledore, un Potter, un Señor Tenebroso... Si sólo me debiera a mi mismo, Maeve, me marcharía hoy mismo de este antro asqueroso y te llevaría conmigo a donde nadie volviera a jodernos en el resto de nuestra maldita vida. Y cuando esto termine, aunque antes haya tenido que borrarte la memoria y me cueste años devolvértela... Si salgo vivo de lo que puede estar avecinándose...

-Por el amor de Dios, no digas eso...

-Si salgo vivo... -insistió Severus, aterrado por primera vez de las muchas posibilidades que tenía de no sobrevivir a una eventual segunda guerra. Pero encontró un extraño consuelo en el hecho de que aquel temor hallara su reflejo perfecto en el temor que llenaba los ojos de Maeve.

No estaba solo.

Nunca volvería a estar solo frente al dolor y el miedo mientras Maeve estuviera a su lado.

-Si salgo vivo me iré de aquí contigo. A donde sea. Como sea. Para siempre.

Maeve lo miró como si quisiera verle el alma a través de la piel, temblando contra su pecho. Antes que la voz encontró el deseo de besarlo, y lo besó con desesperación hasta que a los dos les dolieron los labios.

-Prométemelo, Severus –jadeó junto a su barbilla.

-Te lo prometo.

Severus enterró su rostro junto al cuello de Maeve y aspiró lascivamente aquel olor que durante años lo había perseguido en sus fantasías y sueños, y después lamió su clavícula para disfrutar del inimitable contraste dulce-salado que había entre el aroma y el sabor de su amante. Excitados por los besos y las palabras sus cuerpos habían empezado a buscarse con más intensidad en medio del abrazo. Las caricias se volvieron atrevidas, bruscas, posesivas, reclamando con fiereza la piel ajena.

-¿Por dónde íbamos cuando nos interrumpió ese condenado bicho?

Maeve sonrió extasiada contra el pelo de Severus, sabiendo que debería recriminarle por referirse a Prissy en aquellos términos pero sin fuerzas ni ganas de hacer otra cosa que no fuera mecerse contra él, moverse para permitirle penetrarla, abrazar sus caderas con las piernas y dejarse arrastrar por la corriente de sensaciones que segundo a segundo se iría haciendo más terrible y violenta, hasta ahogarlos a los dos. Cada caricia ardía, cada roce húmedo de sus vientres al chocar parecía llenar de calor y electricidad el aire. Labios y lenguas se buscaban para luego esquivarse y partir en busca de más piel sobre la que dejar sus marcas, en busca de carne erizada que lamer y morder hasta llenar el silencio de gemidos. Labios y lenguas dibujaban sobre el cuerpo ajeno un mapa de deseo a escala natural y luego se buscaban otra vez, entregándose las esencias recogidas en su peregrinaje por medio de besos que no querían terminar nunca. Valles y colinas de piel y hueso que clamaban por besos húmedos que les dieran vida, pies que se clavaban en las sábanas buscando apoyo, dedos que se clavaban en espaldas buscando marcar y poseer, vaivén de cuerpos hambrientos que buscaban hundirse en el cuerpo amado, envolver el cuerpo amado, ser fuego, ser temblor, ser uno. Severus y Maeve, sentados el uno frente al otro, eran todo eso y aún más mientras en ellos y a su alrededor la necesidad y el placer iban formando una espiral creciente y arrolladora.

-Mírame.

Ésta vez fue Maeve quien dio la orden y Severus el que obedeció, el que ofreció sus ojos velados de deseo como espejos negros que pudieran contener el reflejo de ella. Mirándose fluyeron juntos, lentamente, hacia aquella disolución absoluta de piel y alma que volvería a dejar sus cuerpos devastados y temblorosos, cada uno contenido en la mirada del otro, en los brazos del otro, en el sexo del otro, con la certeza de que esta vez sí que podrían quedarse a vivir allí. De que esta vez duraría. De que esta vez eran indestructibles.

Porque en aquel glorioso y dulce amanecer de verano, haciéndose el amor con pasión y ternura después de años de creerse mutuamente perdidos, al fin sabían a ciencia cierta que nunca caminarían solos por el espinoso sendero que les aguardaba.

Se lo habían prometido. Y ninguno de los dos hacía promesas que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí el momento que algunas llevábais pidiendo con insistencia desde hacía _taytantos_ capitulos. Espero no haberos decepcionado y que sepáis disculpar que salpique la cosa sexual con humor y con momentos de ternura y sentimientos profundos. Yo no sé escribir estas cosas de otra forma XD. **

**Gracias a quienes habéis llegado hasta aquí y gracias a quienes habéis ido dándome ánimos con vuestros comentarios. Y gracias, muchas, a J. K. Rowling porque la linea temporal de "Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos" me ha permitido darles a Severus y Maeve, como nuevo aniversario, la fecha en que aprobé mi exámen de oposición. Toma auto-homenaje XD.**

**Ya sólo queda el remate final, un poco más de idilio antes de que vuelva la realidad a dar por el saco. Estaré encantada de que nos veamos allí, dentro de una semana. ¡Un abrazo a todos!**


	22. Comienzos

Nota de la autora: Hola, me llamo Bluemeanie y soy idiota (modo irónico OFF)

Bueno, en realidad mi nombre no es ese. Y tampoco soy idiota (eso quiero creer, al menos XD), simplemente una eterna insegura sin demasiada confianza en lo que escribe para la cual saber que hay gente siguiendo este fic es media vida. Si he llegado hasta aquí es gracias a vosotros, así que es a vosotros a quienes dedico este último capítulo en calidad de co-autores morales. Espero que podáis comprender lo muy agradecida que os estoy a todos, conozca o no vuestros nombres.

Sin más –recordándoos, eso sí, que todo lo que difiera del canon es en principio intencionado y que tengáis la amabilidad de disculparlo- os dejo el final de la segunda parte, un pequeño adelanto de lo que va a ser la vida de Severus y Maeve en lo sucesivo…

* * *

**Capítulo XXII: los comienzos son tan hermosos y prometedores que es una pena que no se pueda comenzar todos los días. La frase no es mía sino de Albus Dumbledore en el capítulo XX, pero se la tomaremos prestada porque viene al pelo. Severus y Maeve se enfrentan a un nuevo comienzo tan hermoso y prometedor como cualquier otro. El problema es que al parecer promete algo más que felicidad y buen rollo… Los amores complicados son así.**

CAPÍTULO XXII: COMIENZOS

_La Haya, 23 de junio de 1993._

_Querida Maeve:_

_¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ Y MIL VECES SÍ, JODER!_

_Te prometí que gritaría así, ¿no? Lo prometido es deuda y yo he cumplido. He leído tu carta en medio del Haagse Bos a una hora en la que siempre está hasta las pelotas de gente, y puedo asegurarte que dos excursiones enteras de escolares -una de japoneses y otra de españoles- se me han quedado mirando como si fuera una puñetera loca mientras yo gritaba y daba saltos de alegría y mi pobre Paul no sabía dónde meterse. Pero me ha dado absolutamente igual. La maldita burra irlandesa de mi amiga ha entrado por fin en razón y eso merece ser celebrado y gritado a los cuatro vientos. Me siento tan bien que esta noche descorcharé una botella de vino caro a tu salud (invita papá Lockwood, no temas por mi economía) y, como muestra de mi carácter generoso y magnánimo, no te tendré en cuenta que hayas tardado CASI UN PUTO MES en contármelo (daré por hecho que tenías las manos demasiado ocupadas, y no precisamente en tu flamante nueva manada de hipogrifos, perrilla) y tampoco diré ni una sola vez eso tan satisfactorio de TE LO DIJE (ésta no contaba, por supuesto)._

_¡Dios mío, creo que voy a estallar de felicidad! Tienes (de nuevo) una relación apasionada y clandestina con tu OHB y a vuestro alrededor todo es mal rollo y oscuridad pero os tenéis el uno al otro y eso es más fuerte que todas las demás cosas juntas y por si con eso no bastara además cuando folláis tiemblan hasta los cimientos del jodido castillo. Si eso no es un amor perfecto entonces no sé qué lo es. Bueno; tal vez eso mismo sin el peligro de muerte y/o torturas atroces y la inminencia de una guerra terrible redondearía la perfección... Y no tener que fingir que os odiáis también estaría bien. Y ya puestos a pedir, si pudiera eliminarse lo de que tengáis que __plantearos__ dejarlo más adelante... Fíjate bien que he subrayado plantearos. Sí, ya me has explicado que es lo más sensato y creo entenderlo, aunque visto desde fuera eso de romper temporalmente e ir borrando memorias parezca un despropósito. Y aunque estoy segura de que os lo plantearéis, estoy más segura aún de que no lo dejaréis ni aunque os maten. Digas lo que digas. Diga él lo que diga. Es mi nueva apuesta. ¿Qué nos jugamos esta vez? Dinero mejor no: eres una mujer de ingresos modestos y SIEMPRE pierdes contra mí, nena... Se me ocurre que podrías darme directamente la razón y abstenerte de pretender lo que en tu fuero interno ya sabes que no será. Pero si no fueras una mula cabezona no serías tú, así que esperaré sentada tu desafío y mi próxima victoria. Siento que seguiréis adelante cueste lo que cueste. Estás abocada a ese hombre como los ríos al mar. Pareces llevarlo en los genes. Pudiendo estudiar animales inofensivos y adorables como colibríes o tortuguitas de tierra, tú elegiste los gorilas. Y en un mundo lleno de tipos cuyo manual de instrucciones cabría en media octavilla, a ti te tuvo que dar por el más complicado. Lo difícil es tu elemento natural, Mae. Eres perfecta para el OHB y él es perfecto para ti. Si no fuera porque no creo en esas mierdas de la predestinación..._

_Por cierto: besa de mi parte a esa Poppy, sin cuya ayuda todavía estarías dando vueltas y más vueltas a lo tonto tratando de buscarle cinco pies al gato. Y besa también a tu OHB, porque aunque reconozco que eso de decidir por ti sin consultarte estuvo muy mal por su parte, cuando uno tiene razón hay que dársela. Si él no llega a comportarse como un puto cerdo para echarte de su lado tú te habrías quedado allí recogiendo mierda de caballo mágico hasta que la artrosis senil ya no te lo permitiera, el mundo de la zoología se habría perdido tu increíble talento y yo la mejor amiga que he tenido jamás. Te he podido conocer gracias a que el OHB te dio una patada cósmica que te empujó a buscarte la vida lejos de él, y por esta razón me sentiré en deuda con él mientras viva. Díselo. Y dile que me muero por conocerle, aunque después de media vida oyendo hablar de él ya es casi como si fuera de la familia. ¿De verdad no puede acompañarte él a Estocolmo? ¿Tan sospechoso sería que tu padrino el hippy lo enviara a él de niñera en lugar de a Minerva? Piénsalo bien. Podríais dar la nota en público constantemente, con miradas de odio y puñaladas verbales y toda la demás parafernalia. Él tendría motivos por los que quejarse amargamente de ti con su "amigo" el psicópata millonario, tú tendrías mil razones para ponerle verde a tu regreso a Hogwarts, estaríais más que justificados para odiaros todavía más que antes del verano... No puedo creerme que al viejo no se le haya ocurrido ya; es absolutamente perfecto. Deberías planteárselo, ahora que ya le hablas otra vez. Es más: deberías obligarle a aceptarlo. Te lo debe. Os debe ese pequeño respiro sueco lejos de su maldito colegio. Sobre todo, me debe a MÍ esa oportunidad de conocer al OHB, después de haberme robado hace dos años a mi mejor amiga y mantenerla secuestrada en la Escocia mágica, donde no puedo ir a verla._

_Y no me vengas con lo de que el OHB tiene que dar ese estúpido curso intensivo de lo suyo en el colegio búlgaro... ¿Qué narices se le ha perdido en Bulgaria con unos jodidos críos que estarán demasiado cabreados con sus padres por fastidiarles el verano como para aprender nada que él tenga que enseñarles? No sé cómo no estáis ya hartos de esa cantinela de las obligaciones estratégicas y el deber. Yo estoy harta, y no es a mí a quien le corta el rollo continuamente... El único sitio en el que la presencia de tu OHB es imprescindible ahora mismo es tu cama, sea en Hogwarts o en Estocolmo. ¿Quieres un consejo? Déjale caer que Suecia está llena de atractivos vikingos de metro noventa que responden a nombres como Bjorn o Sven y son conocidos a lo largo y ancho de Europa por la liberalidad de sus costumbres sexuales. Si sus gónadas producen testosterona en lugar de sacarina (cosa de la que después de lo que me cuentas -guau- no me cabe la menor duda), le faltará tiempo para escaquearse del maldito curso e idear cualquier excusa que le permita ir a verte. Si no es así, no me llamo Tess Lockwood. Por intentarlo no pierdes nada, ¿no crees?_

_No sé de qué más hablarte. Estoy tan feliz de que al fin haya sucedido esto entre vosotros que todo lo demás parece carecer de importancia. Déjame saborear estas noticias una semana, ¿vale? Comportémonos igual que dos chavalas descerebradas que sólo saben hablar de lo enamoradas que están de sus novios como si la vida no fuera más que eso. En mi próxima carta ya te hablaré de cómo sigue la situación por Ruanda y de los trámites para sacar a Ingabire y a su familia del país. De momento te adjunto las cartas que me han enviado para ti desde Karisoke, esperando que te transmitan buenas noticias y que no te amarguen este momento. Porque ya te iba tocando saborear un poco de dulce, Mae. Has cubierto con creces tu cupo de sufrimiento para esta reencarnación, ¿no te parece? Y además eres la persona más buena, valiente y especial que conozco. Dile a tu OHB que es un cabrón con suerte y que le cortaré las pelotas si esta vez no sabe aprovecharlo. De buen rollo, faltaría más._

_Un abrazo muy fuerte desde mi civilizado paraíso holandés. Cuento como una niña antes de Navidad los días que faltan para que nos veamos en Estocolmo. Y cruzo los dedos para que no sea Minerva (contra la que no tengo nada pero que está situada muchos puestos por debajo de tu maravilloso OHB en la lista de mis intereses) quien te esté espantando los moscones nórdicos cuando Paul y yo aterricemos en Arlanda._

_¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero y que soy muy, MUY feliz?_

_TESS_

_PD: En Octubre, Paul y yo volveremos a escaparnos una semana a Santorini. Voy a confiarte una cosa, si prometes no reírte: estoy planteándome seriamente la posibilidad de pedirle allí que se case conmigo._

_PPD: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te dije que no te rieras! ¡Guarra!_

_PPPD: ¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ Y SÍ, JODER!_

El vestíbulo principal de Hogwarts era un hervidero de alumnos acelerados en la mañana de la partida del expreso hacia King's Cross. Resultaba imposible transitar sin tropezarse con niños que corrían llamándose los unos a los otros, metiéndose prisa, arrastrando maletas hechas en muchos casos de cualquier manera y a las tantas después del banquete de final de curso, cargando con las jaulas de sus mascotas o, en casos perdidos como el de Neville Longbottom, buscándolas por enésima vez. Maeve se movió con cuidado entre la multitud de jóvenes, sin poder evitar ser arrollada en un par de ocasiones pero demasiado feliz tras leer la carta de Tess como para tenérselo en cuenta a los culpables. Al igual que le ocurría a su amiga, ella también se sentía demasiado feliz por su situación vital y por las últimas noticias -¿Tess con intenciones de casarse? ¡El Apocalipsis tenía que estar al caer!- como para enfadarse por tan poca cosa.

-¡Que lo pase muy bien en Estocolmo, profesora Murphy! -oyó gritar a George Weasley, que pasó a su lado como una exhalación perseguido por una Angelina Johnson que intentaba golpearlo con la jaula de su lechuza mientras Lee Jordan jaleaba a la chica y su hermano Percy trataba, en vano, de llamarlos a los tres al orden.

-No se le ocurra enamorarse de un sueco y no volver, ¿eh? -añadió Fred, parándose a su lado con la ya habitual sonrisa tímida y las mejillas muy coloradas- Tiene que estar aquí el año que viene para ayudarnos a preparar el TIMO de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. No vamos a consentir que un Slytherin, aunque sea un Slytherin relativamente _normal_ como ése_, _se quede con el récord de la nota más alta de la historia en su asignatura...

Maeve sonrió y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Se da cuenta de todo lo que tendrían que estudiar para superar la calificación de Damien Lerroux? -replicó, maliciosa.

Fred se encogió de hombros y la miró de aquella forma entre descarada y embobada que a veces la hacía pensar si Severus o Rosmerta Ryan no estarían en lo cierto cuando usaban a los gemelos Weasley para picarla.

-Ese empollón tuvo suerte, pero nosotros lo haremos mejor. Ya lo verá.

-Mire que le tomo la palabra, ¿eh?

-Trato hecho -afirmó Fred, tendiendo su mano.

Maeve se la estrechó entre risas. Aquellos dos demonios pelirrojos e idénticos la tenían completamente descolocada y la mayoría del tiempo la sacaban de sus casillas, pero debía reconocer que los encontraba encantadores. Fred Weasley se marchó corriendo a donde ya lo esperaban sus amigos para subir juntos a los carruajes.

-¡Ya lo encontré, profesora Murphy! -gritó Neville Longbottom al pasar junto a ella, levantando a Trevor en alto para que pudiera verlo- ¡Espero que el próximo curso esté más obediente!

Maeve sabía que Neville tenía más posibilidades de domar a un tigre de Bengala que de conseguir formalizar al indómito sapo cornudo, pero no dijo nada, limitándose a despedir con una sonrisa a su futuro alumno y también a las inseparables Celina Ryan y Lisa Harper, otras dos notas sobresalientes en los TIMOs de su asignatura, que marchaban tras él. Todo era alegría y jolgorio a su alrededor. La suspensión de los exámenes de Hogwarts y la consecuente ausencia de suspensos hacía que aquel fin de curso estuviera siendo especialmente festivo para todos los alumnos.

Con contadas y notorias excepciones, claro.

Draco Malfoy, que había perdido parte de su arrogancia a raíz de la derrota del _Heredero de Slytherin_ y ya no se paseaba por Hogwarts como si fuera su maldito dueño, era una de ellas. Charles Fraser también, como no podía ser de otra manera. Maeve sospechaba que sus respectivos padres les habían llamado al orden sobre la conveniencia de ser discretos ahora que los ojos del Ministerio estarían vueltos hacia las familias sospechosas de haber tomado parte en aquel oscuro asunto. A Maeve le inquietaba pensar en qué vías soterradas utilizarían ahora Lucius Malfoy y compañía para deshacerse de aquello que les estorbaba, pero tampoco quería obsesionarse. La tregua, por efímera que fuera a ser, era algo bueno y habría que disfrutarlo mientras durase. Supondría un respiro en la escalada racista que se orquestaba desde Slytherin y estaba enrareciendo el aire de la escuela. Y con un poco de suerte supondría también un respiro para Damien Lerroux.

El digno y correcto _príncipe de hielo_ era otra de las excepciones a la alegría generalizada. Había sacado una de las mejores medias de la escuela en sus TIMOs y la nota obtenida por él en el examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas había establecido un techo que sería, por mucho que se empeñaran los gemelos Weasley, difícil de superar. Sus enemigos de Gryffindor parecían haberlo dejado en paz las últimas semanas del curso, y sabía por Severus que Fraser había aflojado considerablemente su presa sobre él bajo muy serias directrices de Lucius Malfoy. Sin embargo, Maeve se atrevería a jurar que sólo había unos ojos más tristes que los de Damien Lerroux aquella mañana en Hogwarts: un par de bellos y rasgados ojos de color azul celeste que evitaban posarse sobre él como si su sola visión fuera a contaminarlos.

Después de la discusión que ella había presenciado a escondidas, después del modo horrible en que él había humillado y apartado de sí a Lara Vodianov, las cosas parecían haberse roto definitivamente entre ambos jóvenes. El último día de clase Lara le había pedido formalmente a Maeve que al año siguiente no la emparejara con Damien en su asignatura y éste había consentido con un simple y desganado movimiento de cabeza, sus ojos tan inexpresivos como los de una estatua. El maldito chiquillo era de granito: igual de duro, igual de impenetrable. Pero parecía olvidar que el granito, como todo lo que carecía de flexibilidad, era susceptible de romperse.

Damien Lerroux estaba tan roto como Lara Vodianov por mucho que su deber y deseo fuera aparentar y llegar a creerse lo contrario.

Y no era justo.

No era justo que tuviera que llevar él solo una carga que sería demasiado grande para hombres mayores, más fuertes y más sabios que él. No era justo que ella tuviera que seguir adelante ignorando que tal carga existía y que podría ayudar a Damien a soportarla si él la dejara. No era justo, como diría Tess, que se hubieran decidido cosas por el bien de Lara sin consultarla a ella. Y no era justo que nadie pudiera hacer nada por ayudarles.

Maeve desearía ser como Poppy y estar dispuesta _a lo que fuera_ con tal de hacer justicia, pero al parecer todavía no había pasado suficiente tiempo al lado de un Slytherin como para estar por encima de ciertos principios.

Sin embargo...

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, señor Lerroux?

Damien parecía haber esperado a que el vestíbulo empezara a despejarse para atravesarlo. Maeve no le culpaba por querer huir del bullicio. Entendía que con su humor actual verse envuelto en la alegría de los demás fuese una tortura que no tenía por qué soportar si podía evitarla.

-Los carruajes saldrán en unos minutos -dijo el chico, con el tono de voz y la expresión facial totalmente neutros.

-Lo sé. Yo también tengo prisa, no le entretendré mucho tiempo -le aseguró Maeve- Sólo quiero decirle una cosa y podrá irse.

Damien se lo pensó unos segundos y asintió, acompañando a Maeve a un rincón lo bastante apartado de la zona más transitada del vestíbulo.

-Usted dirá, profesora -dijo, correcto pero frío. Siempre frío.

_Pero no me engañas, chaval, _pensó Maeve. _Conozco, comprendo, amo al peor y más difícil de los de tu especie orgullosa y hermética. He llegado a su núcleo y por tanto sé traspasar una por una las capas de hielo y acero con las que os gusta envolveros. Ahora sé bien hasta dónde podéis llegar por principios y por vuestro maldito sentido del honor. Ya no puedes engañarme, Damien Lerroux._

-Los vi a usted y a Lara Vodianov discutiendo en un pasillo -dijo con firmeza y sin titubear, consciente de que el mejor abordaje con aquel chico era no darle opción a levantar un laberinto dialéctico en el que ocultarse y despistarla- Los vi besarse, la vi recriminarle las cosas que habían sucedido entre ustedes. _Y lo vi llorar a usted después de que ella se fuera_ -añadió rápidamente antes de que él pudiera replicar, comprobando al detectar la chispa de asombro y terror en sus ojos castaños que no se había equivocado al elegir un enfoque brutalmente directo- Así que ahórrese la parte en la que trata de convencerme de que ese asunto le es completamente ajeno y que no siente nada en absoluto por su compañera porque no le voy a creer una sola palabra. Ódieme si eso le hace sentir mejor, señor Lerroux, pero es lo que hay. Ya es hora de que pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa.

Damien Lerroux podía ser un témpano de hielo hasta extremos que rozaban lo desagradable, pero no se podía negar que tenía valor. Había palidecido y Maeve podía apreciar sus esfuerzos para no delatar que le costaba tragar la saliva, y aun así le estaba sosteniendo la mirada, orgulloso, digno. En su lugar ella estaría deseando que se la tragara la tierra y buscando algún agujero en el que esconderse para no volver a salir jamás. Había que reconocer que, de tarde en tarde, el hincapié en la elegancia y el autocontrol de la educación de los purasangres daba excelentes resultados.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga, profesora? -preguntó, afectado pero firme.

-Nada. Absolutamente nada. Total, no me lo ha querido decir en todo el curso, no veo por qué debería empezar ahora -añadió con suave ironía- Soy yo quien va a hablar. Usted sólo tiene que escucharme y después tomar las decisiones que tenga que tomar, hacer lo que en verdad crea conveniente. Tiene mi palabra de que respetaré lo que quiera que decida sin volver a tomarme jamás la libertad de intervenir en sus asuntos.

Damien Lerroux guardó un cauteloso silencio, sopesando con gesto calculador las palabras de Maeve.

-¿No hará _nada_? -inquirió- ¿No le dirá nada _a ella_?

-No, señor Lerroux

-¿Ni aunque yo...?

-Nada en absoluto.

En lugar de lucir confiados, los ojos del chico se tornaron aún más recelosos, más sombríos y astutos. Maeve resopló. Slytherin tenía que ser.

-Hace semanas que lo sé y ni una sola palabra ha salido de esta boca -dijo, irritada- No usaría algo así para extorsionar a un alumno en un tema que, bien mirado, ni me va ni me viene salvo por lo que respecta a la paz y la buena marcha de las clases de su grupo. Simplemente quiero que tenga en cuenta un aspecto del problema que probablemente no se ha parado a contemplar. Si después de escucharme y reflexionar sobre ello sigue pensando que lo mejor es jugar al cerdo supremacista sin escrúpulos y romper el corazón de esa pobre chica, yo respetaré su decisión. Me parecerá una decisión idiota e indigna de su inteligencia privilegiada -añadió, contenta de ver chispear con furia los ojos del muchacho, satisfecha de romper siquiera por un momento su exasperante autodominio- Pero la respetaré.

Damien se cruzó de brazos y apretó notablemente la mandíbula.

-Usted no lo entiende -siseó

-¿No? Veamos -Maeve se acercó al muchacho para poder hablarle con un tono que era poco más que un susurro- Usted se enamora de la señorita Vodianov y ella de usted. Las cosas van bien hasta que un compañero suyo, al que no nombraré pero cuyo nombre empieza por Charles y termina por Fraser, descubre su enternecedora amistad y decide que no la acepta. Desde entonces, y por motivos que se me escapan pero que, corríjame si me equivoco, tienen que ver tanto con protegerse usted como con proteger a la señorita Vodianov, se convierte en un abanderado entusiasta de las ideas del señor Fraser, se enemista con la mitad de Gryffindor y se pasa gran parte del curso bajo los cuidados de la señora Pomfrey gracias a uno y a otros. Y además le rompe el corazón a esa chica y de paso se lo rompe a sí mismo, pero esto es lo de menos, ¿verdad? -añadió con ironía- Porque al fin y al cabo ustedes sólo son adolescentes y a esta edad el amor no es importante y tener que renunciar a ello no es como para romper a llorar desconsoladamente en un oscuro pasillo -ante el digno silencio y los dientes apretados de Lerroux, Maeve sonrió y arqueó las cejas- Cuando lleguemos a la parte que no he entendido bien usted me avisa, ¿vale?

-¿Cree que lo sabe todo? Porque no es así -dijo Damien con dureza- Hay cosas que no puedo decirle y no querría decirle aunque pudiera pero... están ahí y no puedo cambiarlas. Y estar con Lara tampoco las cambiaría.

-Pero usted no tendría que sobrellevarlas solo.

El chico miró a Maeve como si ella estuviera hablando, de pronto, en un idioma desconocido e incomprensible para él. Probablemente, pensó Maeve, la posibilidad de compartir su carga con la persona que amaba no se le había pasado ni siquiera fugazmente por su privilegiada pero dura cabeza.

-Es muy noble por su parte querer sacrificarse y evitarle a su amiga problemas y sufrimiento por su causa. Pero me temo, señor Lerroux, que no tiene en cuenta que no sólo se está sacrificando usted sino que la está sacrificando también a ella. Y sin que ella lo sepa, que es lo más grave. Sin que ella pueda decidir sobre algo que afectará al resto de su vida. -Maeve se esforzó en mantener un tono calmado, en mostrar cierta distancia amable respecto al asunto aunque cada palabra que pronunciara pareciera estar hablando de ella. _De ellos-_ Porque sí, sé que usted cuenta con que la señorita Vodianov le olvide deprisa y siga con su existencia como si no le hubiera conocido y reconozco que tal vez suceda así... Pero existe la posibilidad de que NO suceda así -añadió, recalcando con énfasis cada sílaba- ¿Y sabe lo que ocurrirá en ese caso? ¿Se puede imaginar siquiera por un momento cómo será la vida de ella, colgada del recuerdo de algo que no pudo ser, preguntándose por qué no pudo ser y qué hizo mal o dejó de hacer bien para que no pudiera ser... sin saber nunca que _sí pudo haber sido_?

Calló unos instantes para dejar que Damien se empapara del significado de aquellas palabras. Ahora Maeve sí que estaba segura de que él no se había detenido a pensar en eso. Lo intuía en su mirada ligeramente vacilante, en sus labios un poco entreabiertos como si de pronto le estuviera costando tomar aliento. Damien no había contemplado aquella posibilidad. Probablemente, el idiota se torturaba pensando en lo mucho que a él le iba a costar olvidar su abortado proyecto de amor pero daba por hecho que Lara seguiría adelante como si nada, como si él no hubiera supuesto un antes y un después, una revolución devastadora en su joven vida.

_Hombres, _se dijo, exasperada.

-Quiero que piense en eso, señor Lerroux. Y que piense también en que los amores van y vienen pero los compañeros, los de verdad, los que están dispuestos a ir con uno al fin del mundo, no crecen en los árboles como las manzanas. Piense en si la señorita Vodianov es una cosa o la otra para usted. Luego, insisto, tome la decisión que considere mejor. Y tenga en cuenta una cosa: si aun así decide que tiene que seguir manteniendo a la señorita Vodianov en la inopia y a distancia, sin saber nada de esto ni dejarla decidir qué es lo mejor para ella y qué no lo es, no se engañe pensando que le está haciendo un favor porque no será así -le aseguró con vehemencia- Lo único que estará haciendo es convertirlos, a ella y a usted, en un par de desgraciados.

Lerroux ni parpadeaba ya, todo su aplomo externo desmentido por la perplejidad y las dudas que estaban asomando a sus grandes ojos castaños. Una parte del iceberg se estaba resquebrajando en el interior de aquella fachada serena y digna, lo justo para abrir un resquicio que permitiese la entrada de lo que Maeve le estaba haciendo ver. Ella no creía que sus palabras pudieran cambiar la realidad, solucionar por lo menos aquella _no tan pequeña_ parte del drama que vivía el muchacho. Pero se daba por contenta con haber sembrado al menos la duda de que las cosas pudieran intentarse de otra manera.

-Eso era todo, señor Lerroux. Vaya con sus compañeros y pase un buen verano. Se lo ha ganado.

Damien Lerroux se despidió con una sobria, leve inclinación de cabeza antes de ir a recuperar su maleta y desaparecer por las puertas principales de Hogwarts camino de los carruajes, de las vacaciones, de las complejas circunstancias que los envolvían a él y a su padre. Ojalá pudiera barrer de un simple golpe toda aquella mierda que amenazaba con asfixiar a los Lerroux, se dijo Maeve. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por aquel muchacho sin traicionar a Severus... Pero no podía aspirar a más. Lo que estaba en sus manos hacer ya se había hecho. El resto sólo él -ellos- podían decidirlo.

-¿Hablabas por experiencia o es _algo que_ _le pasó a una amiga tuya_?

Por un instante Maeve creyó que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca. A menudo se preguntaba si aquel jodido bastardo al que llamaba amigo y amante tendría almohadillas en los pies como los gatos. Ni siquiera en medio del silencio del vestíbulo ya vacío había sentido sus pasos sobre la piedra.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas escuchando? -le preguntó sin volverse a mirarle, dejando que fuera él quien la rodeara hasta estar frente a ella.

Todavía no se había acostumbrado del todo a que Severus la observase así cuando estaban solos. Llevaban demasiado tiempo disimulando el uno con el otro como para poder aceptar sin sobrecogerse aquellas miradas que no dejaban margen a la interpretación, que expresaban sin tapujos el afecto profundo y el deseo constante que ahora tenían libertad para mostrarse. Poder volver a desearse era algo que todavía les llevaría tiempo asumir como parte de su día a día, lo que no quería decir que no fuera una novedad absolutamente maravillosa.

-El suficiente -repuso él, su rostro falsamente serio, su voz una densa, juguetona caricia.

Maeve enarcó una ceja con gesto de suficiencia.

-¿Deformación profesional de espía o mala educación pura y dura? -susurró.

-Simple curiosidad por ver lo que una puñetera mula irlandesa entiende por _no involucrarse en el asunto Lerroux_ -replicó Severus también en voz muy baja, sonriendo de lado con aquella mueca de agresividad burlona que Maeve encontraba arrebatadora- Debí imaginar que antes te arrancarías la lengua de un mordisco que dejarla descansar.

-¿Ahora tienes problemas con que mi lengua _no _descanse? -le respondió Maeve con rapidez y malicia- A ver si te decides, chico. Hace dos horas era justo lo contrario.

Sin pedirle permiso ni obedecer órdenes de inhibirse, otro tipo distinto de sonrisa -sincera, limpia, genuina- curvó los finos labios de Severus. Le enloquecía que Maeve exhibiera de nuevo, cuando estaban a solas, aquella encantadora desvergüenza que tan bien recordaba de su pasado tiempo juntos y que nunca había sido capaz de encajar sin que se le acelerara el pulso.

-Que a nosotros nos haya terminado saliendo_ medio bien_ no significa que le vaya a salir bien a todo el mundo, Maeve -dijo, volviendo a la cuestión de su alumno.

-Cierto. Sin embargo, creo que no pierden nada por intentarlo al menos.

-Hay que dejar que los chicos cometan sus propios errores.

-Exacto: _sus propios _errores -puntualizó Maeve con sarcasmo- Lerroux está cometiendo _los tuyos_. No podía permitírselo sin al menos dejarle caer que podría afrontar la situación con honestidad; estaba segura de que, siendo Slytherin como es, nadie le había explicado antes esa sorprendente posibilidad...

Severus la miró unos instantes en silencio, sopesando aquellas palabras y la opción de responder o no a lo que implicaban. Por mucho que se empeñara en negar todo paralelismo entre los actos de Lerroux y la linea de pensamiento que lo había llevado a él a deshacerse de Maeve en el pasado, reconocía que existían suficientes parecidos como para que ella tuviese, al menos, parte de razón. Otra cosa era que fuera a dársela. Contradecir a Maeve seguía siendo, para Severus, un placer comparable al resto de placeres que podía disfrutar nuevamente a su lado.

-No voy a discutir contigo -dijo por toda respuesta.

-Harás bien, chico. Yo tengo razón. _Perderías_.

-En tus sueños.

-_En mis sueños, _si sales tú, prefiero hacer cosas más divertidas que discutir, ya lo sabes.

-Qué graciosa... ¿Vamos hacia la reunión? -replicó Severus con rapidez, molesto con sus mejillas por colorearse en respuesta a aquella juguetona provocación- Minerva empieza a hartarse de que de un tiempo a esta parte siempre seamos los últimos en llegar.

Y sin más tomó las escaleras, obligando a Maeve a apretar el paso para alcanzarle.

-Cuánta caballerosidad -se mofó ella- ¿Qué pasó con lo de "las damas primero"?

-Las _damas _primero, tú lo has dicho. Las _mulas_ están mejor detrás, donde no pueden cocearte.

Tirarse puyas en el afán por ver quién provocaba más al otro era una de las muchas manifestaciones de la dulce realidad de estar juntos; y disfrutarla cuando nadie podía verlos u oírlos, como en aquel paseo por escaleras y corredores solitarios camino de la Sala de Personal, una forma tan buena como otra cualquiera de demostrarse su afecto.

A veces era inquietante lo sencillo que estaba resultando todo.

Las cosas fluían sin problemas entre ellos a pesar de arrastrar el lastre de su tortuoso pasado común. Aunque todavía no les había dado tiempo a hacerse a la idea de que realmente volvían a estar juntos, la naturalidad con que ambos llevaban la nueva situación les hacía sentirse como si en cierto modo llevaran así toda la vida, como si no hubieran existido aquellos once años de lejanía y desencuentro. Cierto que eran dos personalidades difíciles condenadas a hacer saltar chispas cada vez que chocaban, pero la vida parecía haber ido puliendo las peores aristas de sus temperamentos de forma que ahora encajaban aún con más perfección que antes. No siempre era fácil, como ambos ya habían previsto, e intuían que en el futuro, una vez expirada aquella pequeña tregua de paz absoluta que les estaban dando los acontecimientos, las dificultades irían a más. Sin embargo, también intuían que sabrían ir solventándolas. Tenían los medios y las ganas para ello. Tenían la clase de vínculo obstinado que no sólo resistía frente a la adversidad sino que se empeñaba en fortalecerse gracias a ella.

Lo que el futuro les deparara tendría que deparárselo juntos porque ninguno de los dos iba a consentirlo de otra forma.

-¿Noticias de África? -preguntó Severus cuando se cansó de discutir al cabo de un rato, señalando el voluminoso sobre que Maeve llevaba en la mano.

-Sí. Y espero que buenas -respondió Maeve- Por cierto, mi amiga Tess te envía saludos y amenaza con caparte si esta vez no me tratas bien. No me mires así -añadió, riendo al ver la cara de él- Que tú no tengas nadie a quien contarle las cosas no quiere decir que los demás...

-Me da igual lo que le cuentes a esa muggle mientras mantenga la boca cerrada -replicó Severus ásperamente- Lo que me inquieta es esa manía de tus amistades, humanas o no, por agredirme en tu defensa.

-Reconoce que te lo has ganado a pulso igual que sucedió con Prissy -bromeó ella- Y no te enfurruñes tanto. Tess también dice que le gustaría mucho conocerte.

-_No_ le gustaría, créeme.

-Deja de dártelas de ogro. Cuando quieres, una vez por década o así, eres un encanto.

Severus no correspondió a su puya con la previsible escalada de ironía. En lugar de eso, se detuvo en seco en medio del sombrío corredor que atravesaban. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de su amante con otra de aquellas miradas capaces de acelerarle el pulso y convertir sus piernas en gelatina.

-Deberías saber que cuando te empeñas en buscarme, _pequeño trébol_, me acabas encontrando.

Maeve sonrió con malicia. A aquellas alturas era inútil tratar de ocultarle a Severus que se moría porque la besara, pero nada le impedía seguir jugando. Adoraba provocarle. Sabía, por ejemplo, que el gesto de morderse el labio inferior era jugar sobre seguro. Y la reacción de Severus volvió a darle, una vez más, la razón. Aquel peligroso fuego líquido que anunciaba erupciones devastadoras brilló en los ojos del hombre, que la tomó con fuerza de la mano. Sin poder -ni querer- oponer la menor resistencia, Maeve se vio arrastrada al fondo de la hornacina que cobijaba la estatua de Ethelreda la Bizca e inmovilizada por el gentil y sin embargo implacable abrazo de Severus.

-Por el amor de Dios, chico -susurró, burlona- Según el articulo 15, punto 9 del Reglamento Interno de Hogwarts, esto es _comportamiento inapropiado en espacio público_ y está tipificado como falta leve. Debería deducirle cinco puntos a Slytherin ahora mismo.

-Eres una jodida impertinente -dijo Severus sin molestarse en parecer enfadado, concentrándose en dotar a su voz de la lentitud y profundidad adecuadas para levantar toda la piel de Maeve en carne de gallina.

Ella tragó saliva y se mantuvo firme, aunque distara mucho de sentirse así y en realidad le diera igual transparentarlo.

-Insultar a un profesor ya es falta grave -replicó- Eso serán veinte puntos.

En las sombras que la estatua proyectaba sobre ellos, los ojos de Severus parecían dos grandes y pulidas gemas negras, adornadas por un hermoso destello húmedo que no podía nacer de la escasa luz sino que tenía que venir de dentro, de las profundidades de su alma anegad de deseo. Sólo con mirarlos Maeve ya se sintió territorio conquistado. El maldito bastardo no tenía que esforzarse lo más mínimo por rendirla. Le bastaba con _ser Severus_ para que sus deseos fueran órdenes para ella. Piel con piel era su sierva, su sumisa esclava. Y desde que sabía con certeza que él era –_que siempre había sido_- víctima de la misma esclavitud consentida, ya ni siquiera intentaba sentirse mal por ello. Ser el uno del otro era algo tan natural e inevitable que no tenía sentido tratar de matizarlo.

-¿Y comerle la boca a un profesor? -murmuró Severus con una voz que era puro terciopelo- ¿Serían otros veinte?

-Tendría que repasar el Anexo sobre Infracciones Imaginarias e Impensables para estar segura -bromeó Maeve, su ironía bastante mermada ya por efecto del súbito calor que sentía.

Desde que retomaran su relación habían limitado las muestras físicas de afecto, por acuerdo tácito, a la intimidad y la seguridad de sus habitaciones privadas. Besarse en un pasillo, aunque fuera ocultos y con el colegio ya vacío de niños que pudieran descubrirlos, no había sido ni siquiera una opción que desechar. Y sin embargo era justo lo que estaban haciendo ahora, con entusiasmo, con deleite, con lentitud, tomándose tiempo en acariciarse a conciencia con los labios antes de profundizar el beso. Se suponía que eran dos personas adultas y sensatas que podían contener aquella clase de impulsos, cierto... Pero en los últimos días, ante la inminencia de la marcha de Severus a Durmstrang, la sensatez parecía condenada a quedarse en el cajón de los proyectos a olvidar. Los dos parecían de la mañana a la noche fuego encapsulado, contenido sólo por una frágil barrera de piel y principios, presto a liberarse y propagarse con la ayuda de la más leve caricia.

-¿Sabes? -murmuró Maeve, mareada por la sensación de la boca de él recorriéndole el cuello- Tess cree que deberías venir tú conmigo a Estocolmo, en lugar de Minerva. Que deberíamos obligar a Albus a que nos lo permitiera. Y que para convencerte debería ponerte celoso recordándote que Suecia está llena de dioses nórdicos...

Pudo sentir, similar a una caricia, la sonrisa malévola de Severus contra la piel de su garganta.

-Dudo que los_ dioses nórdicos_ repararan en ti desde lo alto de sus dos metros promedio de estatura -se mofó- Quedas demasiado abajo para sus miradas lujuriosas.

-Serás... -protestó Maeve, fingiéndose ofendida- Pues para tu información, te diré que...

-No quiero saberlo -la cortó Severus. Y subrayó el aire posesivo de sus palabras apartando la blusa de Maeve a un lado y depositando un fiero mordisco en su hombro, uno que dejaría marca y que hizo soltar a Maeve un pequeño e incitante gemido.

Era cierto. _No quería saberlo_. Que asumiera no haber sido el único hombre en la vida de Maeve no significaba que le tuviera que gustar. Por mucho que le complaciera recoger los frutos de las experiencias que ella había tenido con otros, prefería seguir ignorando sus rostros y sus nombres, fingir que no habían existido. Él era el único ahora, se recordaba cuando lo carcomían aquellos absurdos e injustificados celos; el único _y el último_. Eso era todo lo que realmente importaba. Eso y que Maeve lo supiera, que lo recordara continuamente, que llevara siempre en contacto con su pecho el colgante que en cierta forma contenía la esencia de él y simbolizaba lo que habían tenido y tenían. Que al mirarse al espejo y ver sobre su hermosa y pálida piel las marcas visibles de su pasión, ocultas a todos los ojos excepto a los de ellos dos, fuera consciente de a quién pertenecía y fuera consciente también de que él la pertenecía a ella en igual medida.

-Debo quedarme en Durmstrang todas esas malditas cinco semanas -musitó Severus mientras calmaba la piel mordida con un reguero de besos tenues- Es importante comprobar el clima que se respira allí, evaluar hasta qué punto Europa Oriental está ya bajo la influencia del Señor Tenebroso y si, en caso de una nueva guerra, serían aliados o enemigos...

-¿No te plantearás venir, entonces? -gimió Maeve debilmente- ¿Ni siquiera una visita relámpago de fin de semana?

-No es posible -repuso él, con un tono que sin embargo parecía sugerir "convénceme".

-¿Ni siquiera al acabar el curso? Yo todavía estaré en Estocolmo entonces. Podrías...

-¿Qué intentas, Maeve? -dijo él, con una risa casi imperceptible- ¿Apartarme de mis obligaciones?

-Sólo acercarte a mí; no es exactamente lo mismo.

-A veces sí. Demasiadas veces, me temo.

Severus abandonó la gratificante tarea de besar el cuello de Maeve para mirarla de nuevo. Acarició su rostro con una mano. Maeve cerró los ojos y casi ronroneó como una gata, rozando la mejilla contra sus dedos.

-El verano va a ser muy largo para mí -confesó Severus, con una malicia sensual que pareció ir directa a las entrañas de Maeve sin tocar sus oídos.

Maeve apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró.

-Y eso que tú no vas a tener que soportar a Minerva de carabina...

-Igor Karkaroff y los aspirantes a hechicero oscuro que crían en Durmstrang no son ninguna malva, te lo aseguro.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, tocándose con calma por encima de la ropa, respirándose el uno al otro sin que les importara dejar correr aquellos minutos de los que no andaban demasiado sobrados para llegar a tiempo a la reunión.

-¿Sigues con la idea de proponer a Hagrid como tu profesor asociado? -preguntó él, sin ocultar su preocupación.

-Sí, Severus. Voy a estar demasiado ocupada el próximo curso con el proyecto científico, y necesitaré un profesor sustituto. No se me ocurre nadie que se lo merezca más que él -aseguró con firmeza, dando a entender que no estaba dispuesta a debatir de nuevo, con él ni con nadie, aquél punto- Esta escuela se lo debe, después de cómo lo trató en el pasado. Es lo justo.

-Es lo justo y es _peligroso_ -repuso Severus, serio pero sin poder ocultar el extraño orgullo que le causaba aquel valiente, obstinado, tierno apoyo incondicional de Maeve hacia su gigantesca mano derecha y amigo- Lucius lo verá como una provocación. Ahora está debilitado por el fiasco del asunto del diario pero no lo estará eternamente. Y no es que necesite más provocaciones por tu parte, después de ese discursito que diste la noche de la derrota del basilisco. Ya has conseguido que obligue a Draco a cambiar de asignaturas optativas para escoger la tuya aunque ambos la desprecian, y sabes perfectamente cual es la intención que yace debajo de eso... Con lo guapa que estás callada...

Maeve le golpeó con suavidad en un brazo

-Es lo que debe hacerse -insistió- Además, ¿quién, aparte de Hagrid? No hay demasiados expertos en la materia que estarían dispuestos a conformarse con un puesto de profesor auxiliar. Sólo se me ocurre Per Bergman, un magizoólogo, sueco por cierto, que el verano pasado estaba de becario en el Animalario de Berlín. ¿No te he hablado de él? -preguntó con una picardía que hizo arquearse las cejas del hombre en señal de curiosidad y alerta-. Absolutamente entusiasmado con la posibilidad de trabajar en Hogwarts a mis órdenes. Veinticinco años, metro noventa, facciones perfectas, ojos azules,...

-Me hago a la idea -la cortó Severus, no tan indiferente como le gustaría parecer- Creo que Hagrid no estará tan mal, después de todo.

Y a renglón seguido, borró con un beso lleno de vehemencia y posesividad la sonrisa burlona de ella, enzarzándose ambos en una batalla de lenguas y caricias cruzadas que los dejó temblando, peligrosamente apretados el uno contra el otro por debajo de la cintura, buscándose de una forma que no los llevaría a ningún lugar sensato ni conveniente si no hacían por serenarse y parar.

-Además... -jadeó Maeve, enredando con placer sus dedos en el pelo de Severus- ya sabes que nunca he sido muy de rubios.

-Lo que tú eres, _pequeño trébol_, es una desvergonzada.

-Y eso te molesta.

-Mucho.

A Severus le parecía una muy feliz y oportuna _coincidencia_ que Maeve se decantara ultimamente por los vestidos y las faldas cuando no estaba trabajando: hacía que ciertos tesoros estuvieran más accesibles, que ciertas maniobras resultaran el doble de gratificantes en la mitad de tiempo, que sus dedos encontraran enseguida esa cálida humedad entre las piernas de ella que conseguía robarle de inmediato cualquier pretensión de control sobre la situación e incluso sobre sí mismo. Merlín, cómo iba a echarla de menos durante el maldito curso en Durmstrang... Quizá tuvieran que plantearle al viejo lo de Estocolmo, después de todo. Estaban en su derecho. Se lo merecían. Y él iba a ponerse enfermo si tenía que estar todo el verano sin tocarla.

-Has vuelto a insultar a una profesora, chico -dijo ella entrecortadamente, sus ojos entornados y brillantes clavados en los de él- Ya llevas perdidos cincuenta puntos. Y eso que estás haciendo...

-Dudo que meterle mano a un profesor esté siquiera recogido en el Reglamento Interno de Hogwarts -la cortó Severus con un susurro profundo y ronco, recogiendo con húmedos besos en la boca los suspiros de ella- Y en cuanto a tener la intención de follárselo...

Maeve protestó, sabiendo que sus poderosas reacciones físicas a las caricias de él ya se encargarían de desmentirla y sabiendo también que escandalizarse y oponer un poco de resistencia formaba parte del encanto de aquella clase de encuentros furtivos que remitían a lo más cálido y feliz de su pasado común. Pero no protestó demasiado ni con demasiada vehemencia ni por demasiado tiempo, cediendo -una vez más, como siempre- a lo que Severus esperaba y demandaba de ella, tan inquieta como él por la inminencia de la separación, ansiosa por aprovisionarse de su olor y de su tacto para poder resistir cuerda lo que se le antojaba una eternidad sin disfrutarlos.

-Vamos a llegar tarde -gimió.

-Cierto. Asúmelo -replicó Severus.

-Matizo: vamos a llegar tarde y con toda la pinta de haber estado dándonos un revolcón...

-No: vamos a llegar tarde y convenientemente _sofocados por la terrible discusión _que hemos ido manteniendo por los pasillos y que es, como de costumbre, la causa de nuestro retraso -puntualizó Severus hablándole al oído- Nadie puede imaginarme a mí dándome un revolcón con quien sea, y eso protege nuestra credibilidad aunque me resulte insultante. Y al fin y al cabo es lo único que Albus nos ha pedido, ¿no? Que seamos discretos y mantengamos la credibilidad...

-¿Insinúas...? -empezó Maeve con malicia, aunque tuvo que detenerse cuando las caricias de Severus alcanzaron esa intensidad que hacía difícil articular las palabras.

Dios, no quería que aquella tregua irreal en la que nada más que ellos dos importaba terminase nunca. No quería que volvieran los impedimentos, las dificultades, las personas de uno y otro bando que se interpondrían entre ellos para confinarlos más aún a la clandestinidad, las sombrías amenazas de ese futuro en el que volverían a estar separados. Aquella dulce y despreocupada insensatez tendría que poder durar para siempre por la sencilla razón de que se lo merecían.

-Insinuo que voy a follarte detrás de la estatua de Ethelreda la Bizca, como en los viejos tiempos, única y exclusivamente por el bien de la credibilidad -la voz de Severus era un murmullo áspero, era el ronroneo hipnótico y letal de un tigre, era chocolate derretido que acariciaba la piel de Maeve mientras él manipulaba las ropas de ambos para facilitar el cumplimiento de su deliciosa amenaza. Era, como todo él en cuerpo y alma, tormento y alivio a la vez para el cuerpo y el alma de su amante- Porque _no te deseo en absoluto..._

Lo último que pensó Maeve antes de dejar de pensar por completo fue que más de cinco semanas sin Severus la matarían. Que conseguiría, costara lo que costara, tenerle con ella en Estocolmo siquiera un día en mitad del verano. Que Dumbledore no encontraría esta vez argumentos con lo que negarles aquello que, al fin y al cabo, les debía.

* * *

Y, por supuesto, una vez más, fueron los últimos en llegar a la reunión.

* * *

-Y promete que comerás en condiciones -añadió Poppy con severidad al final de la larga lista de recomendaciones.

Maeve bufó mirando al techo.

-Ya has conseguido que Albus me obligue a llevar a Prissy con nosotras -le recordó con cierto rencor a la enfermera- No necesitas que te prometa nada. Ella me obligará a comer con un embudo, si lo considera necesario. Y además, ¿cuantas veces tengo que recordaros que sí que como y que mi delgadez es puramente genética?

Poppy la miró sin demasiada convicción y le tendió el té que le había preparado. Estaban en el salón de la enfermera, haciendo tiempo hasta que para Maeve fuera la hora de ir a la Sala de Personal y reunirse con Minerva y Prissy. Las tres harían el viaje a Estocolmo aquella misma tarde por aparición conjunta a larga distancia. El ciclo de conferencias y reuniones del grupo científico de Maeve empezaría justo al día siguiente, 1 de Agosto.

-¿Deseando irte? -preguntó Poppy

-En el aspecto laboral y científico del asunto, sí -admitió Maeve- El estudio es interesante. Poner en común nuestras conclusiones, comentar las dificultades, aportarnos soluciones los unos a los otros... Todo eso me resulta muy estimulante. Nunca se había realizado un esfuerzo similar dentro de la magizoología europea por coordinar esfuerzos entre diferentes instituciones, y formar parte de un proyecto pionero es increíble para mí -suspiró mientras removía su té- La otra parte, lo de pasarme otra vez medio verano con Minerva de carabina...

Dejó la frase en suspenso, aunque su ceño fruncido fue bastante más expresivo que cualquier palabra. Poppy sonrió, divertida. Sabía que entre Minerva y Maeve había algo bastante parecido a un amor materno-filial; y que, como solía suceder en aquella clase de relaciones, la hija quería a su madre con la misma intensidad con que deseaba matarla cada dos por tres. Era una suerte que dentro de la peculiar familia postiza que formaban los profesores de Hogwarts para Maeve a ella le hubiera tocado el mejor papel: el de la tía comprensiva y tolerante, la que estaba de parte del novio al que nadie más aprobaría y alentaba todos los esfuerzos de la joven por estar con él. Era un papel que le gustaba, decididamente.

-Al menos serán menos días de los que en principio se supone -observó con intención- ¿Qué día se dejará caer Severus por Estocolmo con la orden de relevar a Minerva como tu niñera?

Maeve no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tímida curvara sus labios, ocultos tras la taza de té.

-El 9 de Agosto, en cuanto termine su curso.

-¿Y cual va a ser la excusa?

-Ni lo sé ni me importa. Pensar eso le corresponde a Albus. Prefiero que me sorprenda.

No le importaba transmitir todavía rencor y acritud al mentar el nombre del Director. Seguía furiosa con él y no iba a negarlo. Nunca había podido estar mucho tiempo enfadada con Albus Dumbledore. Esta vez, sin embargo, la afrenta era demasiado grande como para dejarla pasar en atención al afecto que le tenía al viejo. Perdonar lo que le había hecho a ella era relativamente fácil, teniendo en cuenta que al fin y al cabo su vida no sería lo que era de haberse quedado en Hogwarts junto a Severus. Pero perdonar lo que le había hecho a él, perdonar la estúpida y abusiva promesa con la que lo había encadenado a una existencia de soledad y hiel alejado de ella... Eso no podía hacerlo. Todavía no.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Maeve?

-Tú dirás.

-¿Cómo convenciste a Albus?

Maeve se encogió de hombros, queriendo componer su cara en un gesto serio pero sin conseguirlo del todo. Realmente no lo sabía. Albus había consentido en dejarles reunirse en Suecia y quitarles de encima a Minerva sin que Maeve hubiera tenido que presionarle, lo que no dejaba de ser inquietante. Casi parecía que en el fondo, de alguna retorcida manera, volver a verlos juntos fuera exactamente lo que el maldito cabrón había querido todo aquel tiempo en que en teoría trataba de impedirlo _por el bien de todos_, coerciones a Poppy incluídas. Y Maeve no quería pararse a pensar demasiado en ello. Era preferible asumir genéricamente que Dumbledore manipulaba el Universo entero a su antojo, sin detenerse a sentirse ofendido por los detalles. Era preferible centrarse en otras cuestiones menos enrevesadas, como por ejemplo en lo enormemente afortunada que se sentía. Agosto se abría ante ella cargado de deliciosas promesas. Estocolmo, Severus, Tess... Era increíble, casi milagroso que fuera a tenerlo todo en el mismo verano. Si se le hubiera aparecido un hada madrina dispuesta a concederle todo lo que deseara no se habría atrevido a pedirle tanto, y sin embargo lo tenía allí, al alcance de su mano. Y pensaba apurarlo hasta la última gota.

-Supongo que no encontró razones de peso para negarse. Y si él no ha podido impedírmelo te juro, Poppy, que nadie en este mundo me lo impedirá -aseguró con una sonrisa soñadora.

* * *

Dumbledore dejó caer la carta sobre el escritorio, abrumado por las líneas con las que Cornelius Fudge le anticipaba lo que pronto sería portada de todos los periódicos del mundo mágico. No sabía por qué estaba tan sorprendido. Debería haber recordado, antes de desenrollar el pergamino, que del Ministerio nunca llegaban buenas noticias.

Era una suerte que la lechuza de Fudge hubiera llegado antes de que Minerva y Maeve salieran hacia Estocolmo. De esa manera no tendría que ordenarles regresar y podría limitarse a suspender su viaje, lo que simplificaría bastante las cosas.

Merlín, Maeve iba a odiarle _tanto_ por ello...

Y no podría culparla, sabiendo como sabía que al prohibir su viaje le iba a hacer renunciar a mucho más que un estimulante congreso de magizoología con sus compañeros de proyecto científico; sabiendo que les iba a robar a ella y a Severus, de nuevo, una pequeña oportunidad de ser _casi normales_ por unos días. Pero era lo que debía hacer. No podía arriesgarse a que una de las personas que habían sido expresamente amenazadas durante aquellos terribles días pasara medio verano expuesta a la ira del asesino, lejos de su única protección segura: la que sólo los muros de Hogwarts podían darle.

Las risas histéricas del reo durante los interrogatorios y sus desesperados gritos cuando Barty Crouch declaró que ya no habría más preguntas todavía parecían martillear en los oídos de Dumbledore, casi doce años después. Muchos de sus compañeros en la Orden del Fénix, empezando por él mismo, habían confirmado frente a los investigadores la condición del acusado como guardasecreto de los Potter, rubricando en cierto modo su terrible sentencia a cadena perpetua. Pero habían sido aquellos dos testimonios, los últimos, el de Maeve y el de Remus Lupin, los que lo habían quebrado por completo, los que habían parecido enloquecerlo de cólera aunque en su mente trastornada no pareciera haber ya espacio para más locura.

_¡No lo entendéis, idiotas, no entendéis nada, no podéis hacerme esto, vosotros dos no, os arrepentiréis, OS JURO QUE ALGÚN DÍA OS ARREPENTIRÉIS…!_

Maeve tendría que entender que una vez más él, como máximo responsable de su seguridad, estaba obligado a tomar decisiones que no le agradaban demasiado y perjudicarla por su bien.

Consternado y sintiéndose repentinamente viejo y exhausto, Dumbledore se quitó las gafas para frotarse los ojos y las depositó sobre el escritorio, encima de la carta que le informaba de que Sirius Black se había fugado de Azkabán.

**FIN**

(de la Segunda Parte)

**NOTAS:**

**-_Arlanda_: aeropuerto internacional de Estocolmo.**

**-_Haagse Bos_: parque forestal dentro del perímetro metropolitano de La Haya.**

**-Aunque en la celebración por la derrota del basilisco Dumbledore suspende los exámenes, he dado por hecho que los de TIMO's, siendo un título oficial que expende el Ministerio, se mantendrían.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí esta segunda etapa de la historia. Una etapa en la que han sucedido bastantes cosas y en la que la situación de Severus y Maeve ha dado un gran vuelco. De ahora en adelante, las cosas entre ellos irán en una dirección tan difícil como antes pero mucho más placentera, mientras que con la fuga de Sirius Black las circunstancias a su alrededor se complican cada vez más, y más, y más… La primera crisis de pareja se cierne ya sobre ellos cuando apenas han podido disfrutar la "luna de miel", y llega además con nombre propio: el de Remus Lupin. ¿Cómo soporta un amor en construcción las tensiones que provocan viejas enemistades, absurdos malentendidos y fantasmas del pasado? ¿Cómo maneja alguien como Severus la sensación de verse amenazado por la presencia de otro? ¿Cómo sobrelleva Maeve estar ligada a un hombre al que el rencor pude llegar a convertir en un monstruo? Lo iremos descubriendo en "El prisionero de Azkabán", donde además, de una forma que espero que os guste, nos asomaremos un poco al ayer de nuestros dos protagonistas y de varios personajes más.**

**Estaré encantada de que queráis seguir con la historia y de que nos veamos pronto en la tercera parte.**

**Un abrazo muy fuerte para todos y gracias una vez más por haberme acompañado hasta aquí.**


End file.
